Traitor
by Eraman
Summary: The sequel to "Relocated" so I suggest you read that otherwise you won't understand anything. This happens in an AU of season 3, Wes Montgomery is finally free from the shadows haunting him and has moved on to NYADA leaving all his friends behind in Lima and Westerville. But when a new show choir appears...who's loyalty will sway and what trust will be lost? Why did he betray them?
1. Prologue

**Now I KNOW some of you have been waiting for this one FOREVER! I won't continue it until Asian Mystery is done but I can give you the proluge ;)**

* * *

Prologue

The blonde boy was fidgeting like crazy as he sat in Finn's truck that he'd borrowed to get to the airport on time. He was so nervous because he knew he'd probably get himself killed doing this. Was it even worth it?

The blonde sighed. Of course it was. It had to do with the girl he loved and the boy that was one of his dearest friends. A boy that had been through so much and had been forced to live with lies before… he deserved the truth. The boy knew that his friend deserved the truth even though the girl they both loved didn't agree with that. She wanted to keep it from him for forever but the boy just couldn't do it.

His friend was the most truthful person the blonde had every met… if you didn't count the fact he lied about his identity and life to hide from murderers… but that's not the same thing! He told the blonde when the blonde's girlfriend was cheating on him. He never sweetened out truths when truths needed to be told. The blonde boy had to do the same now… right? He sighed and throw the door of the truck open and he walked towards the airport terminal.

When he got inside he looked around and soon spotted a dark red head that was not in a natural red color. He guessed that was his goal and ran over calling out a name. Calling out:

"Wes!"

* * *

"Hi Sam", Wes said and smiled at the blonde boy that came running up to him at the airport. "What are you doing here?"

"Wes I'm sorry but I can't let you leave without knowing the truth", Sam said and looked at his feet. "God I feel like such a jerk!"

"What's wrong", Wes asked worriedly and gazed into Sam's eyes. Sam looked back and realized Wes' eyes were dark red… like his hair.

"I can't stand this anymore", Sam said sounding desperate. "I can't stand being around you knowing that I am such a horrible friend!"

"What are you talking about", Wes asked confused.

"Mercedes cheated on you!"

"What? That's ridiculous man", Wes said and tried to walk around him.

"It's not", Sam said and grabbed his arm. "She did! I… I saw it!"

"Oh really", Wes said and narrowed his eyes angrily. "How come?"

"B… because she cheated on you with…" Sam didn't finish. He was thinking of backing out… or lying. No he couldn't do that. Wes deserved the truth.

"With", Wes asked.

"With… with…" Sam sighed heavily. "With me Wes."

Wes growled at that and pulled his arm free harshly.

"You lie", he spat.

"I don't! I'm sorry Wes", Sam looked as if he was about to cry. "The first time was a mistake we-"

"First time?!" Wes yelled furiously and pushed Sam back. "What do you mean with_ first_ time?!"

"S-someone spiked the bowl at that summer party we were at a few days after you left. They spiked it with alcohol and… and Viagra and… and we ended up having sex and-"

Sam was cut off when he met Wes' gaze. Wes' eyes were burning with a fury so intense Sam feared he'd catch fire if he looked into them for too long. But Sam knew he couldn't back down now he had to tell Wes everything.

"I don't lie", Sam said weakly. "I didn't want it at first… But then we just clicked and… and we hung out all the time. Only as friends at first but then… we… we had sex a lot of times and kissed and just… god Wes I _love_ her."

Too late he realized that might be the wrong thing to say to Wes right now and he prepared to get pummeled by the short Asian. But Wes' face was impassive and unreadable.

"Thank you for telling me Evans", Wes said and turned around and headed for his flight. When he walked past the blonde he didn't even shove him or hit him with his shoulder… nothing. Sam wondered what the heck happened. Why didn't Wes hit him or try to kill him? He watched the older boy go and then saw him fish something out of his pocket and throw it into a trashcan. When Wes was gone Sam hurried up to it and took out what it was… a picture of Wes and Mercedes going to prom. Sam hurried after Wes but saw him walk past the flight attendant and board his plane. Sam sighed and walked out of the airport and met up with the boys and played video-games… half-heartedly.

* * *

Then… Wes disappeared from Facebook and from Skype, MSN and all other ways to chat over internet, he didn't answer phone-calls. He didn't even answer when Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany or his dads called. James and Howard had called Kurt telling them that they were worried about Wes because since he left two weeks ago he hadn't called, written or gotten in contact with them at all.

But then… in the middle of his third week of being MIA Wes suddenly answered when Mercedes called. He chatted happily with her and told her why he hadn't been in contact. One of his new friends in New York had broken up with his boyfriend because the jerk had been cheating on him and Wes had to save his friend from killing himself about six times.

He and some other people had been on what they called S-watch, suicide-watch, since that day and had barely gotten time to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. They attended classes with Wes' friend but after each class it was a 24/7 watch going on. Finally they'd gotten the authorities to take them seriously and Wes' friend had been put in a home that would help him, so Wes could return all missed calls and talk to his very worried dads for over six hours. He told Mercedes he missed her the most and that he would look forward to hear what the new year at McKinley would bring them and he also hinted about a new student joining them.

Mercedes was relieved, as was everyone else. She had feared that Wes had found out the truth, but Sam hadn't told him right? And she hadn't told him, hell to the no she couldn't tell him. She'd rather die. She loved Wes, she really, really, _really_ did. What happened with Sam was wonderful but… was it love? But then… Wes disappeared again. No phone calls. No Skype. No Facebook. No MSN. No texts. No e-mails. No letters. Nothing. Everyone was getting worried again and Mercedes was feeling the worst of all.

* * *

"It's strange ya'll", Artie said over the video conference they were holding. All boys were at Kurt and Finn's place while the girls were scattered all over Lima. No one had heard from Quinn in a few days and school would start that following Monday.

"I wonder where he is", Rachel said worriedly. "You don't think something's happened do you?"

"Was there a fourth guy chasing him", Puck asked.

"No", Mercedes said and shook her head. "I've talked to his dads and they say that there were three guys chasing them. One went down in Westerville and the other two died here in Lima."

"But then what's going on", Finn asked. "Has anyone talked to Sam? Maybe Wes has called him or the Warblers."

"I talked to Blaine and none of the Warblers has heard from him", Kurt said with a sigh. "They are searching for him too, contacting people at NYADA and such but no one there says that he is missing."

"Maybe he just has a shitload of work going on", Santana said trying to sound calm. "He'll show up sooner or later."

"Back to Sam", Finn said. Sam had moved from Lima and they hadn't talked to him in a while. "Does anyone know if he's heard something?"

"I called him", Mercedes said feeling guilt build up in her stomach. Wes had been missing for two weeks again and she'd run straight to Sam to get comfort and comfort-sex. Those who said that make-up-sex was the best had it all wrong, comfort-sex was so much better.

"Well what did he say", Tina asked. "Has he heard anything at all?"

Mercedes shook her head, Sam hadn't heard anything. No one had and it hurt to know that Wes didn't turn to anyone if he was in trouble. Mercedes was about to say something when her bedroom door opened behind her. She guessed it was her brother coming to tell her it was dinner or something.

"I gotta go guys", she said. "I'll talk to you as soon as I've heard anything." They all nodded but her gaze caught Kurt's face. For quite some time now Kurt had sent her glares of anger and disappointment. Mercedes didn't know why… maybe he knew or maybe he didn't. He was clearly upset about his best friend being missing. She'd be too, heck she was worried. She turned her chair around and nearly had a heart attack. In front of her stood a young man dressed completely in black, with heavenly blue eyes… and hair.

"Wes", she exclaimed and flew up. "What are you doing here?! When did you get here? Does your dads know you are here?! Where have you _been_?!" She made to hug him but he put a hand to her shoulder and pushed her back.

"We have to talk Mercedes", he said and she nodded and slowly sat down on her chair. Wes sat down on her bed. His eyes had none of the love or softness that he usually had when looking at her. Mercedes started to wonder if this was how the jocks felt when he gave them death glares or aimed his umbrella at them. She just_ had _to check and sure enough… the blessed/cursed thing was lying across his lap.

"What do you um", Mercedes asked and ran a hand through her hair. "What do you wanna talk about love?"

"First of all", he said coldly. "_Never_ call me 'love' again."

"What", Mercedes asked confused.

"I know what you did Mercedes", he said and she saw the anger and hurt on his face.

"What did I do", she asked, knowing fully well what she had done.

"Don't act all innocent with me", he spat. "I know that you cheated on me numerous of times with Sam Evans. Last time was just a few days ago."

"Who told you", she asked and looked at her lap. Wes got up and started to pace the room slowly.

"It should have been you", was all he said and she looked up at him.

"Was it my brother", she asked. "Or… did Sam… how… how long have you known?"

"Since I left to NYADA after the short break in my early summer classes."

"But… why didn't you-"

"I wanted you to come clean", Wes said and looked at her with an impassive look on his face. "But it's clear that you would never come clean to me. That's why I disappeared the first time, to try to make you come clean to me at my reappearance but you didn't. You went on as if nothing had happened so… I decided to give you another chance." He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "A _last_ chance."

"You listened to all messages we left on your phone, didn't you", she asked. "You waited for me to confess of kissing and having sex with Sam."

"You were always smarter than you looked… usually."

"Wes I am so sorry", she said and reached out to take his hand but he pulled back. "Please forgive me."

"It's too late for that Jones", Wes spat, took his umbrella and went to the door. "It's _over_."

"No", she screamed and he turned to look at her. "No please Wes it can't be over! I LOVE you!"

"No you don't, not anymore", Wes scoffed and left her. She stared at the door and her knees gave out underneath her and she started to sob. She ignored her phone ringing over and over again. She knew why it was ringing. Wes' dads must've called Kurt telling him that Wes was back and Kurt would've spread it to the rest of the gleeks. She buried her face in her hands and then heard her front door slam shut. She ran up to her window and saw her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend walk down the drive angrily. She threw open her window and sang, the same song she'd sung when she let him down the last time:

**Where are you going?  
Where are you going?  
Can you take me with you?  
For my hand is cold  
And needs warmth  
Where are you going?  
**  
Wes looked up at her and she saw that his face held no regret or sorrow at all. His face was blank.  
**  
Far beyond where the horizon lies  
Where the horizon lies  
And the land sinks into mellow blueness  
Oh please, take me with you  
**  
He turned to the road again and walked off without listening to her. Mercedes ran down and out on the sidewalk and sang to his retreating back:  
**  
Let me skip the road with you  
I can dare myself  
I can dare myself  
I'll put a pebble in my shoe  
And watch me walk  
I can walk and walk!**

**And I shall call the pebble Dare  
I shall call the pebble Dare  
We will talk, together  
About walking  
Dare shall be carried  
And when we both have had enough  
I will take him from my shoe, singing:  
"Meet your new road!"  
Then I'll take your hand  
Finally glad  
Finally glad  
That you are here  
By my side**

**By my side  
By my side  
By my side  
**

He stopped at the crossroads and turned to her one last time before turning left and disappearing from view. Mercedes hugged herself and sank down on her knees. The man she loved was gone… and autumn was coming. She knew everyone would hate her… blame her, shun her and side with Wes… and she couldn't have that. Wes had many friends but she had few… she needed them and to be able to have that… she would have to lie.

She hurried into her house and with tears streaming down her cheeks she called up all her friends telling them that Wes had just shown up acting as if nothing was wrong and made fun of her for worrying about him. She told them he'd changed and that he wasn't the boy she had once loved anymore and therefore she broke up with him and he didn't take that well at all. She told them she was now afraid of him and they all understood that and promised to protect her from the crazed Asian. No one deserved being treated like that.

* * *

**That's all you get for now peoples ;)**


	2. Purple Piano Project I

Part 1

This year was going to be Kurt Hummel's year at McKinley, he could feel it. He was back with all his friends and this time they were going to go to nationals and win the whole thing. The only thing that would've made this year even more perfect was if Blaine attended McKinley and if Wes was still there with them… but alas Blaine was at Dalton and… well Wes was a sensitive subject in the New Directions.

Everyone knew that he and Mercedes broke up, well Mercedes said she broke up with him because he had changed. She said he wasn't that loveable boy they all cared about so much anymore. She had told them she was nearly afraid of him. She had tried to tell him how worried they had all been about him and he just laughed it off. Everyone in ND had started to calling him bad things and had shunned him on Facebook and IRL. Kurt had seen how much that had hurt their friend. And one moment from the summer was still clear in his mind… he would never forget the look he got from Wes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The boys and girls from ND, except for Sam and Mercedes, walked towards the Montgomery house the day after Mercedes dropped the bomb about the breakup. The boys were all boiling with anger after seeing the upset diva. Kurt wasn't really boiling with anger because he knew that Wes wasn't likely the cause of the breakup but he was too afraid to say anything. When they reached their destination they found Wes out in the garden taking care of the laundry that they had hung out the day before. He heard them walk on the path and turned around. He smiled softly._

_"Hi guys", he said and put a sweater into the basket. "What is it?"_

_Puck reacted first and hit at Wes' face but the blue-haired boy dodged the attack and stared at Puck in confusion._

_"Dude what was that for?!" he asked._

_"We know what you did to Mercedes", Finn told him holding Puck back._

_"And we don't like it", Artie said and rolled up to Wes._

_"You don't like that I broke up with her", Wes asked looking skeptical._

_"Cut the crap Homo we know she broke up with you", Santana said and crossed her arms. Wes scoffed._

_"No I broke up with her for cheating on me", he said._

_"Mercedes would never do that", Rachel said. "It is not possible, therefore you must be lying."_

_"I don't lie", Wes said and turned back to the laundry._

_"Oh really _**Victor**_", Tina said and crossed her arms looking angry. Wes gave her a look._

_"That doesn't count", he said._

_"Fine then _**Mr. Scoliosis_."_**

_"Look that wasn't-"_

_"_**Mr. Actor** then_", Rachel said and walked up to him. "Face it Montgomery you've lied to us ever since we met you. We all thought you were a decent guy but now you did _**this**_ to Mercedes."_

_"What the hell did I do", Wes asked looking upset and confused. "I haven't touched her!"_

_"But you still scare her", Brittany said and looked at her feet. "I'm scared too when you yell."_

_"I'm not yelling", Wes said and reached out to touch her shoulder but Finn slapped his arm away._

_"Look", he said and Wes looked at him. "We get it, being at college is tough and you needed to blow off some steam, but disappearing for weeks isn't helping and frankly just acting as if it is nothing is just plain wrong when so many have been worried about you."_

_"What _**are**_ you talking about", Wes asked in exasperation, flailing his arms a little. "What do you mean acting as if it was nothing?! I 'disappeared' because I needed time to get my head set on straight and to give Mercedes a chance to fucking come clean to me about her and Sam."_

_"What are you implying blue-bird", Puck asked darkly._

_"She fucking cheated on me!" Wes yelled and they stared at him and then Finn punched him and Wes fell to the ground._

_"Never, ever lie to my face again", Finn said and pointed at him. Wes didn't look him in the eyes, he looked at Finn's knees as he slowly sat up. "Mercedes is a nice girl. She'd never do that."_

_"Like she would never tell anyone about my secret", Wes asked and now looked up at Finn and they all saw the hurt and sadness on his face. Finn even startled when he met the dark orbs that looked so sad and hurt. He had been about to say something but cut himself off. Puck didn't really care though. He scoffed and crossed his arms while trying to look intimidating._

_"See another thing _**you**_ lied about _**Oliver**_", he said and at that Wes flew up._

_"What the fuck is your problem", he yelled at Puck and the broader boy stepped back a bit. "I break up with Mercedes because she cheated on me and suddenly I'm the bad guy?! You all treat me like crap when it should be Mercedes you treat like this! Is it because I'm not at your school anymore huh? Oh or maybe it's because I haven't known you as long as she has? Why do you take her side and not mine when she was in the wrong?! Explain it to me!"_

_They all looked at him and no one spoke at first… but then Santana spoke._

_"Mercedes was right, you have changed", she said and headed out of the garden. Wes stared after her in sorrow and dropped to his knees on the grass. One by one the New Directions left him there alone. Kurt was the last one in the garden._

_"Kurt please", Wes said with devastation in his voice._

_"I gotta go", Kurt hurriedly said and he had just enough time to see Wes' heart break before the older boy flew up, stormed into his house and slammed the door shut._

_End flashback_

* * *

Kurt sighed thinking of it. Why didn't he just tell the ND that he believed in Wes? Why didn't he tell anyone that he saw Sam and Mercedes _together_, together? Wes had lost so many of his friends that day, but Kurt knew that the Warblers were siding with him… which made hanging out with Blaine a tense affair if the other Warblers were around.

They weren't mean to him or anything but they'd give him almost sad and accusing glances. Wes was with them once and told the Warblers to knock it off and then acted normally around Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to think of it, but he could see that Wes was still hurting and feeling betrayed. He just had no idea of how much he was really hurting.

Kurt was on his way to the school as we speak. But then his phone rang and even though Mercedes had begged them all to delete his contact information in their phones… Kurt still recognized his number. With a shaking hand he answered.

"Hi Wes what's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to wish you a good first day at school darling", Wes answered but the usual warmth in his voice was not really there.

"Thanks honey", Kurt said and smiled. "Look I'm… I'm really sorry about all this. I know you feel like we all stabbed you in the-"

"Are you and Rachel going to apply for NYADA or Julliard?" Wes cut him off. "Trust me it would be better if you went for Julliard."

"Why", Kurt asked and smiled. "You scared that we will outshine you?"

"Ha! Don't be cocky darling. You couldn't outshine me in a dark room where I had one lamp and you ten-thousand. Who was it that won nationals again?"

"Oh now who's the one that's cocky honey?" Kurt asked and smiled. He heard Wes chuckle on the other side of the line. He felt a bit hopeful.

"You got a point darling", Wes said. "But seriously Kurt I'd go for Julliard if I were you."

"Why? Isn't NYADA all what it's cracked up to be?"

"Yes it is, the school's great and the teachers are amazing… but…"

"But what?"

"Look don't worry too much about it. I do think Julliard would fit you guys better but it is your choice. But don't think of that now. Just enjoy your senior year and let's hope it isn't as crazy as mine."

"Honey your entire life is crazy."

"Never was a truer word said darling."

"When… um when will you be around these parts again? I know your courses started at the end of July… will you have a break soon?"

"I don't know… but when I have one… meet up with me okay? I miss you darling."

"I miss you too honey…oh I gotta go." He saw Rachel, Mercedes and Tina by the doors of McKinley. They were watching him.

"ND watching you?" Wes asked coldly. "Can't let them see you talking to me right?"

"Well being seen talking on the phone honey."

"You know what I mean… just… take it easy Kurt okay?"

"Of course. Take care Wes and I'll talk to you soon." Kurt hung up and hurried up to meet his friends.

* * *

Wes sighed and walked into his classroom. There he met the rest of the kids in his class. They were twenty students in the class. They were all working on dancing, singing, reading or working on stage clothes.

"Yo Wes you changed your mind yet", a boy asked looking up from his book.

"No", Wes spat at him and sat down by a table and started to work on his essay.

"But why not", a boy with brownish hair asked and walked up to Wes and sat on the table. "Your voice is the best in here and you and Sunshine will be the perfect leading pair!" Wes looked up at him and then over at the girl from the Philippines. She was helping making team jackets.

"It doesn't feel right", Wes said and looked at the boy beside him again."We had our chances so why take a dream and a chance from those kids?"

"Because we're better duh!" the brown haired boy said. "Ow!" An African-American boy had slapped him up the head.

"Don't you listen to him precious", this guy told Wes and smiled at him. "He's just as upset and unwilling as the rest of us."

"Doll, I don't want to do it. It is wrong on so many levels."

"They screwed you over dude!" the brown haired boy said rubbing his head.

"True Hothead but that's not a good enough reason to screw them over."

"See it as an opportunity to practice your acting skills", a girl called over. "Besides we aren't really doing this freely you know. The word comes from above."

"Yeah you know our motto Wes", 'Hothead' said. "Do or die."

"I know that _Sebastian_", Wes growled and pushed the taller boy off of the table. "But it's still sick and twisted! And really, really cruel!"

"We know", 'Doll' said and took Sebastian's spot. "But what can we do?"

"Nothing and that's what pisses me off", Wes growled. He looked around the room. "Are all of you going along with this?"

"Yes" they all said or they just nodded.

"Bastian will go join the Warblers as ordered", Sunshine said and smiled a bit. "He'll make sure they get to nationals… as ordered. A few others will go to other choirs."

"And the rest of us are just going to watch then", Wes asked.

"No, someone has to join the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. The directors want all three of them to get all the way to nationals."

"There might be a bit of trouble with that since ND and the Warblers are in the same sectionals and regionals."

"Not anymore… well at least not for sectionals", Sebastian said and sighed. "Don't worry Wes I'll make sure your boys go all the way to nationals. I promise no harm will come to them."

"Best for you or I'll kill you Smythe", Wes growled.

"Easy precious", 'Doll' said. "He won't do anything too bad. I'll handle Vocal Adrenaline."

"Wade are you sure you can handle them", Sunshine asked worriedly.

"If I could handle 12 years of bullying I can endure a few months", Wade said and smiled. "Besides Unique will enjoy it I think." Wes took his hand.

"Just be careful Doll", he said.

"Always Precious. Now who is going to join the ND?"

"We'll work that out at a later date", a guy said and smiled. "Let's get back to work. We have an exam in two hours and then the rest of the week off!" Everyone cheered and Wes smiled and returned to his essay, Wade and Sebastian pulled up chairs and joined him at the table. Working on their own essays.

* * *

The next day Kurt and the rest of the ND were at their first Glee Club meeting of the year. Kurt hadn't talked much to Mercedes because he felt so disappointed in her for the whole breakup thing. He was also a bit angry that she had moved on so fast. First to Sam and now Shane or whatever his name was. He was also confused about the whole "don't go to NYADA" thing from Wes. Then Schue walked in and put all their trophies in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Schue why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room", Tina asked in confusion. She had changed her style over the summer. She wore more colorful clothes now. Kurt decided that it suited her perfectly.

"I was sure that our nationals trophy would grow during the summer", Brittany remarked.

"I want this image burned into your mind", Schue said sternly. "This is what the difference between first and 12th place looks like. It's also what it feels like."

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long", Puck asked as he entered. He smirked a bit in that cocky way of his.

"No I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed", Schue said and waited… for a piano tune that didn't come. Damn he missed that kid more than he thought. "We made it to nationals last year", he went on. Missing the patriotic music Wes/Victor Montgomery would've provided for him. "This year, I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stopping us from winning it all. I let you down last year. I lost focus. I let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way."

Kurt shut out Rachel's little speech about the guy who replaced Mr. Schue got a Tony for his role. He didn't hear Mercedes complaining about them being laughing stocks either, but he still managed to comment, after Artie that:

"Mercedes has a point. Finn and Rachel's 'the kiss that missed' already has 20,000 views on YouTube and the comment section is just full of pithy banter like 'why is that giant eating the Jew?'"

Kurt didn't listen to Finn and Rachel's comments on the matter, thing was he was still thinking of Wes… and how much he missed him. And that wasn't the only people missing. Sam was gone and so was Quinn.

"Where's Quinn", Tina asked as if she had been able to read his thoughts.

"M.I.A." Artie answered. "No one's heard from her. It's sad. I miss her."

"No one's going to join Mr. Schue", Mercedes said, giving up hope before they even started.

"They will", Schue said holding his hands on his hips. "All they need is a little inspiration. And I happen to have some, courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos. Bring 'em in guys! You guys are gonna love this." The kids watched in awe as three purple pianos got rolled into the room. Kurt got excited at ones.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", he said. "Okay if there are purple pianos involved in this I am on board."

"These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're castoffs, just like all of us. Used and in need of repairs-"

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music", Tina cut in and the others smiled at her.

"Right. So Mr. Motta, as a lover for the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee. And… don't these things remind you of someone we're missing?"

He smiled at the kids and they looked confused.

"Come on guys", Schue said and smiled. "They are all battered and bruised and colorful… capable of making beautiful music. Like someone else we know… and miss." He still got no answer. "I'm talking about Victor… sorry I mean Wes."

The kids all looked bored, sad, angry or uncomfortable.

"Guys", Schue asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Santana spat. "We just don't want to be reminded of that jerk."

"What", Schue asked confused. "What happened? Is this about him transferring which led to the Warblers winning nationals? I thought you were all better than-"

"It's not about that", Puck said angrily. "The dude screwed us over! He turned out to be just like the rest of 'em!"

"The rest of who?"

"Another Glee Club hater", Tina said sadly. "We're not friends with him anymore Mr. Schue."

"But we miss him", Brittany said and everyone looked at her. "What", she asked. "I miss my Rainbow. Wes is a nice person… I miss him. The purple pianos remind me of his hair."

"Exactly", Schue said and dropped the subject. "I painted these pianos purple in his honor because we all know his obsession with the things… I fixed these three up, painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born. Now, I'm gonna be placing these grapy uprights randomly throughout the school and whenever you see one, no matter what you're doing, I want you to sing a song." Kurt, Brittany and Tina were already by the pianos, in excitement.

"Now", Schue continued. "Use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you, kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that we need to win it all this year." He sighed. "Now for many of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special." They all smiled happily, but Brittany noticed a shadow by the door. She didn't think any of it, maybe it was just a ghost.

* * *

Later that day Kurt and Rachel went to Ms. Pillsbury to get help from her about applying to Julliard. Rachel had told Kurt that it would be the best choice because the school was the more famous one. Kurt had thought back to Wes' warnings about it and wondered why he did it. Then Ms. Pillsbury had told them that Julliard didn't have a musical theater program. For a moment their dreams looked as if they were crushed… but then she suggested NYADA.

She told them that the school only took about twenty students a year and that some mixer would be thrown Thursday night. Kurt hadn't listened that closely to it. As he now walked down the hall he kept thinking of last year… and even more so when he saw a black umbrella by a locker. He stopped and looked at it. Victor had used an umbrella all the time. Kurt bit his lip and sighed. He missed his friend… a lot. He started to walk again but then heard piano music and froze. Not because of the music itself… but because of the voice that sang:

**From the day we arrive on the planet  
****And blinking, step into the sun  
****There's more to see than can ever be seen  
****More to do than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here  
****More to find than can ever be found  
****But the sun rolling high  
****Through the sapphire sky  
****Keeps great and small on the endless round**

Kurt would know Wes' voice anywhere so he ran towards the sound.

**It's the Circle of Life  
****And it moves us all  
****Through despair and hope  
****Through faith and love  
****Till we find our place  
****On the path unwinding  
****In the Circle  
****The Circle of Life**

Kurt rounded the corner to where the music had seemed to come from… but only found a purple piano there. No Wes… no crowd… nothing. Just a purple piano. Kurt thought it was very weird and then decided to hurry on his way. He must've been imagining stuff. Wes wasn't there… how could he be?

* * *

Mr. Schue was walking down the hallways of McKinley high. Mike and Tina had told him what Sue had done to one of the pianos. It made him angry, but that was not what was on his mind. Neither was the fact that Quinn was missing and that they were three people short for sectionals.

No what bothered him was the whole thing with Wes and the ND. Schue had no idea what it was about, but he could see that it actually hurt some of them. Brittany had looked sad when he said the pianos reminded him of Wes. Kurt had looked uncomfortable. Santana, Puck, Finn and Rachel had looked angry. Tina, Mike and Artie had looked hurt and Mercedes… Schue had no idea of what she was feeling. He'd never seen that kind of look on her face before. It was as if she didn't know how to feel. It was strange, the two of them had been one of the more solid couples in the ND. They had their rough patch when Mercedes blurted out his secret so that Wes had been forced to lie even more to keep it hidden.

Mr. Schue had always liked the colorful boy and now he wasn't a friend of the ND's anymore? What had happened during the summer? He was aware of Wes going M.I.A. for a few weeks but that was nothing new for freshmen college students. Heck Schue had done so himself. He knew they kids had been worried and more than one of them had called him to ask if maybe he'd heard something… which he hadn't.

That's when he saw them… Mercedes and that new boy named Shane something. They were hugging and then held hands as they walked off. Had Victor… Wes. Had Wes and Mercedes broken up? Was this what this was all about? Schue had to figure this out so he took out his phone and looked for Wes' number. He still had it, because he was planning on bringing the boy in for Christmas… as a little surprise for the team. But maybe now that wouldn't be such a good idea. He dialed the number but only got to voice mail.

"Hey Victor it's Mr. Schue", he said. "Sorry I mean Wes. Look what is going on between you and the guys? I mentioned you today and they all got… well most of them looked angry. Call me will you? Oh and take care."

He hung up and walked past the auditorium. He heard piano music from inside and smile. He walked inside to see who it was but had to cover his eyes. All spotlights were aimed at the door and he couldn't see a thing. But he could hear. And the voice he heard… he would recognize that anywhere.

**I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes I'm on my way home  
I'm on my way**

**Oh I hear the wind  
Call your name  
The sound that leads me  
Home again  
It sparks up the fire  
A flame that still burns  
Yeah I'm on my way  
I will always return  
Yes I will always return**

**I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Is to you I will always, always  
Return**

"Victor", Mr. Schue called shading his eyes. All he could see was a silhouette on stage. It stood stock still when Schue called the name. "Wes is that you?"

The lights went down at ones and Mr. Schue looked at the stage, but except for the purple piano… the place was empty. Mr. Schue did _not_ believe in ghosts… but this was weird… even for McKinley.

* * *

The next day things only got weirder because Quinn Fabray finally showed up… but not to the better. She was wearing dark clothes, her hair was pink, she had a nose ring and a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest. She was completely changed. She had no idea what her tipping point had been. Maybe it was Sam choosing Santana over her, maybe it was Finn choosing Rachel over her… maybe it was Wes' betrayal that caused it. Whatever it was… she was not going back.

When Wes betrayed her like that… she had been devastated. He had been the only guy that she knew had his feet on the ground and was comfortable with who he was. He had promised to never change. True he had lied to them about who he really was but when he became who he really was… it wasn't so different from the Victor Montgomery they had gotten to know. She loved him like an older brother and he had always been there for her.

When Mercedes told her how he had changed into something cold and uncaring… that he was not the gentle boy they all knew anymore… that hurt. And when she saw it with her own eyes that day… when he yelled at them for no reason at all… okay there was a reason behind it but he was lying and was yelling because of it. He had changed and that broke her heart. If he could change… so could she.

No one understood her anyway and no one would miss her. They were all too tied up in their own pitiful lives. Rachel had tried to talk to her earlier that day but it hadn't worked. Rachel was part of the cause of it. Quinn had seen those purple pianos Rachel had been babbling about, but she couldn't care less about them. But when she walked past the cafeteria she froze. A voice came from in there… while playing a piano… and the voice was haunting in a beautiful way… and she _knew_ that voice!

**Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down**

**I'm freaking out, where am I now?**  
**Upside down and I can't stop it now**  
**Can't stop me now, oh no**

**I, I'll get by**  
**I, I'll survive**  
**When the world's crashing down **  
**When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**

She slammed the doors open… and saw a shadow disappear through another door so she took chase. But she didn't catch anything… well anyone. But she knew one thing… she had seen someone and that someone had a certain voice that she would recognize anywhere. She smirked a bit and headed out. This could get interesting.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Purple Piano Project II

Part 2

Santana stormed out of Sue's office and she didn't notice the black-clad lad by the door. He was leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed and one foot against the wall. He was dressed completely in black and had an earring that looked like a black shark tooth in his ear. His hair was dark purple and he had chains hanging from his trousers. An umbrella was resting against the wall beside him, a completely black one. He waited until Santana was gone before he walked into Sue's office.

"I think you are making a big mistake General", he said and she looked up at him.

"Lieutenant Ruthless", she said and smiled the smallest of smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Wes smiled and looked up at her from underneath his hat.

"I am free for the week so I came to visit", he said and smirked. "It's good to see you General."

"You too", she said and walked over and pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back grinning. "Now let me have a look." She took his hat off. "Ugh purple."

"Like the pianos that are 'polluting this school'", he teased.

"Quiet you", she said and shoved his fedora into his stomach and he grinned cheekily at her. She then walked over to her desk and sat down.

"So Lieutenant", she said and smirked. "What do you got for me?"

"A bit of advice General", he said and sat down. "Do you know what gives the New Directions strength to continue?"

"No, if I did they'd be crushed a long time ago."

"Well I know what it is and _you _are handing it right to them", he smiled smugly and pointed at her. "You are giving them a reason to go on."

"And what might that reason be Lieutenant?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"An enemy", Wes said and leaned back. "Something to defeat. Their first year it was their continued life as a club. Last year it was you and all the bullies and this year it will be proving you wrong. Schue is not going to rest until he does and I foresee a lot of suffering an humiliation for both of you in the future."

"This will make me win."

"People will change their minds."

"I don't care what the people think, all I want to do is win."

"Is it the same about Jean? I thought you cared about her legacy."

Sue stared at him. She was speechless. She had no idea on how to counter attack. He just smirked and got up.

"I'll see you around General", he said and left the office. Sue was still speechless. She had named her boy Ruthless and now he was it to her. She was doing all this for Jean so why did he use her as a weapon against Sue?

She started smiling after a bit of thinking. This was what she had missed since Wes transferred back. Someone who's brain was not swimming in gel or had the knowledge of a pig-farmer. Someone that she could have debates with… and not always win. Because let's face it… winning all the time when there is no resistance is not as fun.

* * *

Wes was walking down the hallways and many students gave him odd looks. Those who recognized him stopped after a while but not those who were freshmen or transfer students. Wes just smirked and spun his umbrella as he walked. Now had this been in the show he'd move in slow motion while making the narrating and this is what he'd say:

"It's surprisingly really. Look at those reactions. They all know me or know of me and still when they see someone that is not like everyone else, they stare as if it is a freak of nature that walks among them. But I really don't walk among them anymore, maybe I never did. To them I'm the transfer kid with the depressing past, a rich kid with an umbrella" here he'd spin that item. "Nothing of what I did last year matters today and none of the bonds I created has lasted. You think you know a person, well guess what McKinley… you don't know me."

And after that he'd walk into the cafeteria, at normal speed, and sit down by a table, far away from the New Directions and the camera would move over to where they were sitting. He could see them clearly and smirked at them. It was so fun confusing them yesterday and the day before. He knew of the performance, he'd heard Schue talk about it when he was hiding outside of the choir room. He saw the piano and wondered why no one in ND did anything. But then Rachel arrived and he saw her talk to them about something and after a bit of discussion the music started playing and Wes looked up from the meal he'd bought. Rachel took the lead, as always. She jumped onto the table where Wes was sitting. She even danced in front of him but didn't notice him.

**Rachel: See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time**

**All: They got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**They got the beat**

**Santana: All the kids just getting out of school**  
**They can't wait to hang out and be cool**  
**Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**  
**That's when they fall in line**

**All: They got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**Kids got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**Kids got the beat**

**Brittany: Go-go music really makes us dance**  
**Do the pony puts us in a trance**  
**Do the watusi just give us a chance**  
**That's when we fall in line**

**We got the beat**  
**We got the beat**  
**We got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**We got it**

**We got the beat _[x3]_**

**Santana: Everybody get on your feet**  
**(We got the beat)**  
**Brittany: We know you can dance to the beat**  
**(We got the beat)**  
**Rachel: Jumpin'-get down**  
**(We got the beat)**  
**Round and round and round**

**We got the beat _[x13]_**

Wes was stunned. Rachel, Mike and some of the others had danced right in front of him but hadn't noticed him. He started to wonder if everyone at McKinley were either stupid or just plain rude. Then he saw Becky get up holding something from her lunch in her hand.

"Uh oh", Wes said and pulled out his umbrella and folded it open… just as Becky threw her food at Rachel.

"Food fight!" Jacob Ben Israel shouted but thanks to his umbrella… Wes got away clean. He hid behind it until the worst was over and then looked out. Everyone was leaving, the ND too. Brittany was walking last and when she passed him Wes sang gently:

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.**

She looked around with a big grin on her face but she didn't see the boy that sang through the big crowd. She had seen an umbrella during the food fight, she knew that. And she knew that she'd seen someone dressed in black but with purple hair. Santana took her hand and pulled her with her out of the cafeteria. She didn't see Wes smirk and follow them at a distance.

* * *

"I thought slushees were bad", Artie said as he rolled into the choir room. "But tomato sauce in the eye is so much worse."

Wes snorted from where he was standing just beyond the door.

"Mr. Schue if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us it's working", he heard Mike say and snorted again. He saw a girl in pink trousers, a white tank top and a jacket with pink stripes walk towards the choir room. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out Mr. Schue", Mercedes said and he felt that twinge of anger he always felt seeing her, hearing her voice or thinking about her. That other girl stood in the doorway by now and had overheard everything Mercedes said.

"It's true", she said and Wes stared at her. "You guys sucked ass."

"I-I'm sorry", Wes heard Rachel stutter out and had to snigger. He'd love to see the looks on their faces. "And you are?"

"I'm Sugar Motta", the girl said and Wes nodded looking satisfied. He knew of her. "And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's so I can pretty much say whatever I want." Wes cocked an eyebrow and looked really confused and then snorted, smiled and shook his head. She'd fit in perfectly. Some more people in that club had self-diagnosed Asperger's *cough Santana cough*.

"I'm like a diplomat's daughter", Sugar continued.

"How can we help you Sugar", Mr. Schue asked.

"Here's the deal", she said. "I'm awesome and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought: 'I am so much better than you'. Sorry. Asperger's." Wes made that confused look again, glad that no one could see him.

"Well great", Mr. Schue said and Wes wondered if he meant that she had Asperger's or that she clearly wanted to audition. "You see guys? You have inspired an audition. Good job." He gave them a small applaud. "Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? You know, take your time. Whenever you are ready."

'_Did Schue always sound this awkward or is it just now_', Wes thought and then leaned his head back to enjoy a second Rachel Berry… or that's what he thought. He heard the piano start and then Sugar sang:

**The minute you walked in the joint **– Wes' eyes snapped open in shock. Was this girl for real?!  
**I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender **– Surely she wasn't for real. No one could be this bad right? Right? Wes shuddered where he stood.  
**Good-looking so refined  
Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
Hey big spender  
Spend oh a little time  
With me! Yeah!**

Wes shuddered outside the door, glad that it was finally over and he heard Schue and Rachel speak to Sugar. He shuddered again and she walked out of the choir room.

"Your turn hottie", she told him giving him a wink. "But I don't think you got what it takes to top that." She patted him on the cheek and hurried off. Wes shook his head and entered. No one was watching the door, everyone was watching Rachel as she spoke. Wes heard her say:

"You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth okay? High school is where you learn, it's survival of the fittest." Wes rolled his eyes and took on a fake voice, prepared to jump in as Rachel continued. "She's gonna drag the New Directions down and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to nationals, okay and she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything she's gonna kill all of our chances."

"Are you talking about yourself right now princess or someone else", Wes said in that fake voice, much deeper than his normal voice. All heads snapped to him and he smirked. He wasn't looking up so his smirk was the only thing they saw, and the hat kept the rest of his face hidden.

"Excuse me", Rachel asked. "And who are you?"

"I came to sing", Wes said and smirked.

"Look guys another audition", Schue said and smiled. "Please start when you're ready and let's hope this one is bet-ting on a chance to join us."

'_Not such a nice save Schue, you was about to say better_', Wes thought. '_Fine I'll play by your rules._'

"On the other hand", he said. "I won't join." With that he walked out of the room and they all stared after him.

"Nicely done Mr. Schue", Santana said. "He could _not _have missed that save. Now he won't want to audition because you think he's bad already." Schue watched the doorway where the boy had disappeared. There was something very familiar with how the boy acted when he walked, talked and marched out. But Schue just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

A few days went by in a flash and most of the members of the New Directions were confused by being surprised by a flash from the past. Whenever they walked down the hallways alone or in pairs Wes' voice was suddenly heard. They all reacted differently when they heard his voice. Finn was confused because Wes was at NYADA right? Puck was angry because the jerk was here and messing with him. Mike and Tina felt guilty because Wes was their friend and shouldn't he get a chance to explain himself before they cut him off completely? Santana got sad because she felt betrayed by him. Brittany got sad because she couldn't find him. Rachel and Kurt was confused and shocked, Kurt also felt guilty while Rachel also felt angry. Artie was confused and a bit angry. Mercedes though… she felt fear, fear for the truth coming out or Wes hurting her so she stuck to Shane. Kurt heard Wes' voice two times that day and he felt more and more guilty. The second time he heard the voice he left and decided to fix his hair. While he was busy doing that another familiar voice spoke to him:

"Hey you", it said and Kurt looked to his right. It was Blaine.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes", Kurt said heavily.

"Bad day", Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed.

"Bad week more like it", he said and started to walk while he roamed through his bag. "Wait. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine-tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?"

"Okay for someone who loves clothes so much I can't believe you haven't noticed I'm _not_ in my Warbler outfit." Kurt looked at his boyfriend after he spoke those words and saw the pinkish trousers, black shoes, black shirt and the bowtie. Blaine gave him a meaning smile and Kurt started smiling too. They've had this discussion before and was it really coming true? Was Blaine transferring to McKinley?

"Wait, wait", Kurt said and Blaine smiled. Kurt nearly squealed and they hugged. Then something hit Kurt. "Oh wait, wait. You didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did this for me it would be very romantic for one but I mean it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup like on _The Bachelorette _when we watched that-"

"Hey, hey", Blaine cut in and Kurt stopped his rambling. "I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Kurt chuckled.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now huh", Kurt said with a smile.

"I already have that figured out", Blaine said and they both smiled. Kurt felt someone watching them and looked up and gasped. Wes was standing at the end of the hallway watching them. He was dressed in the outfit Kurt picked out for him at that first shopping trip they made. Wes was wearing black trousers that hugged his body in all the right places, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, shoes that matched perfectly and a black fedora on his head. His trousers also had thin suspenders, but Wes had let them hang. Underneath his hat Kurt could see that his hair was purple. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked up but Wes was still standing there.

"Wes", Kurt called out and Blaine looked confused but turned around. But as he did a group of kids walked between the place where they stood and where Wes was. So when Blaine turned, there was no one there. He turned to Kurt who looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Kurt", Blaine asked and Kurt ran in that direction. "Wait!" Blaine followed and caught up to Kurt as he started to look in any direction possible, to figure out where 'Wes' went.

"Kurt", Blaine asked.

"Sorry", Kurt said and rubbed his face. "It's been a long couple of days. You see first I thought I heard Wes sing this Monday but I didn't see him. Then yesterday I heard him too and I just heard him earlier and now I saw him… am I going crazy because I feel guilty about this entire breakup thing?"

Blaine sighed. They'd talked about this and Kurt had told Blaine that he knew that Mercedes was lying. He just couldn't tell how he knew. Blaine knew Kurt felt really guilty about not taking Wes' side but he didn't know what to do.

"Just calm down", Blaine said. "It's been a stressful week. Let's just go and introduce me to the ND, okay?"

Kurt nodded and the two left. But Wes was standing inside a classroom and he heard every word. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Sebastian", he said. "You can scratch Blaine from your list of Warblers… he's not part of the group anymore. He just transferred here to McKinley." He saw Sugar walk by and smiled. "And tell 'Coach' that he'll have to worry if he plans on getting ND. They are about to make a big mistake. Yeah talk to ya later buddy." Wes hung up and followed after Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

That 'easing into the ND-thing' did _not_ turn out as planned when the piano suddenly started to burn. But Kurt had put that behind him right now. He and Rachel were now at the NYADA mixer and were preparing to scare off everyone else. No one was expecting Velma and Roxy at this place.

"Okay", Rachel said as they walked towards the place. "So you're gonna set up the props. I'll plug in the boom box and we'll launch immediately into the number. Our somewhat talented but sadly delusional competition will just rip up their applications in fits of jealous rage. Ooh there it is!"

"And then they'll all just melt away like the Wicked Witch of the West herself", Kurt said eagerly.

"You know what", Rachel said. "I kinda feel sorry for them."

"Me too", Kurt said. None of them noticed the dark figure that followed them. But when the two of them got into the meeting room they froze in shock. Because all girls looked like Rachel and all boys reminded them of Kurt. It was as if they stepped into some twilight zone. A girl in a white dress and with a red barrette on her head ran up to them.

"Hi I'm Harmony", she said happily. "What's your name, where are you from and what are your credits?"

"Well I'm Rachel", Rachel said.

"I'm Pendleton", a girl said as she ran over to them.

"I'm Canada", said an African American boy that joined them

"I'm Gavroche", said another boy. "Named after ze feisty French street urchin from _Les Mis_."

"I know you totally recognize me", Harmony said. "It's 'cause I'm the Gerber baby. I've been acting since I was a fetus… literally. An ultrasound of me was featured in _Murder She Wrote_."

"I'm starring as Rizzo in an all-male production of _Grease_. Welcome, welcome, welcome", Gavroche cut in and took Kurt's hand and started to drag him to a chair. "As my future husband Robert Pattinson always says, it's refreshing to get new blood." Rachel was being dragged by the others.

"Oh. New blood", Kurt asked as he and Rachel sat down.

"We've been meeting here each month since we were freshmen… literally", Harmony said. No one had noticed the guy sitting down by the doors.

"Well actually", Rachel said and put the boom box down. "Kurt and I just found out about this on Monday. But speaking of refreshing, we've put together a number that we think you guys are just-"

"Places", Harmony interrupted and clapped her hands. "You're just in time to see a little number we've been futzing around with. Thank God there was a bar mitzvah here on Saturday and I convinced them not to strike the stage. So sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy." She walked towards the stage and took her place.

"Thank you", Rachel said.

"Oh my God", Kurt said through the side of his mouth.

"You know what? Just breathe and smile okay. Just 'cause they look like us and act like us doesn't mean they're better than us."

The music started and Harmony started to sing… and she was better than good.

**Harmony: Times have changed  
And we've often rewound the clock,  
Since the Puritans got a shock  
When they landed on Plymouth Rock**

**If today**  
**Any shock they should try to stem**  
**'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock**  
**Plymouth Rock would land on them**

All: In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking  
But now, God Knows  
Anything goes

Good authors too who once knew better words  
Now only use four letter words  
Writing prose,  
Anything goes

**Harmony: Anything you can be,**  
**I can be greater**  
**Sooner or later,**  
**I'm greater than you**

No, you're not. **Yes, I am**  
No, you're not. **Yes, I am**  
No, you're NOT. **Yes, I am**  
**Yes, I am**

All: The World has gone mad today  
And good's bad today  
And black's white today  
And day's night today

When most guys today  
That women prize today are just silly gigolos

Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer  
**Harmony: I can hold any note longer than you**

No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
**Yes, I ...**

**Yes, I can !**

"No you can't", a voice said from the doors and Kurt and Rachel flew around. There stood a boy dressed in black and with purple hair.

"Excuse me", Harmony said looking offended.

"Your number was too much", the guy said as he walked towards them. "Too overworked and frankly my dear… try to sing a bit more and scream a little less okay?" He smirked. Harmony looked insulted, but some girls and boys behind her sniggered.

"And who are you then", Harmony asked and crossed her arms.

"Really", the guy asked. "You don't know?"

"No that's why I'm asking. You have looks someone would recognize."

"Well you should if you had a life outside of this… overworked hobby of yours."

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!"

"He's Wes Montgomery", Rachel said and stood up. "Winner of Show Choir Nationals last year and a student at NYADA, he got in without a trouble."

"Thank you Broadway", Wes said and smiled at her and turned back to Harmony. "My teacher told me about this little gathering and had me check it out… and I'm not very impressed so far. You are all doing too much. Keep it simple but great…"

"Why should we listen to you", Harmony asked and pouted.

"Who do you think gives the best advices here", Wes asked and looked around at the group of kids. "This girl who _wants_ to be a student at NYADA or the guy that _is _a student at NYADA?"

Kurt smiled. Seeing Wes in action always made him do just that.

"I don't believe you", Harmony said.

"You believe this?" Wes asked and handed her his NYADA ID. Gavroche stole it and looked at it.

"The markings are real", he said. "The logos and the layout is impeccable." He smelled the card. "The plastic has that particular smell of NYADA's office laminators." He sighed and handed it back to Wes with a dreamy look on his face. "It is real, he is from NYADA. Can I have your number?"

"Yes he is from NYADA, no you can't have his number and _he's _gonna tell you all to scram", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"What, now", Rachel asked him. "B-bu-u-u-t-"

"You all came here to scare off your competition and that is _not _the kind of people NYADA wants to join their fine ranks", Wes went ignoring her completely. "And after what I've seen none of you have what it takes to join NYADA." Some of the kids gasped and Wes smirked. "Sure you got the voices but not the social skills. When you start at NYADA you become one class, one team and you are depending on those people. Right now you are all just making enemies and you", he motioned for Harmony and her friends. "Are taking things for granted. You think that just because you've been in shows and have been meeting here since you were literally freshmen you'll be accepted to NYADA.

But truth is that not even half of you will make it… And the few of you that does will, sadly, be all alone. There will be no one there to hold your back. You are all in various ages and do you really think that you will all work together at NYADA? NYADA accept about 20 students each year it's said. That's not the truth. They accept more than that… but a lot get kicked out the first few weeks and mostly kids that are… too much. So", he stepped up so that he was facing Harmony, so close their noses were nearly touching. "tone it down or fail. Do I make myself clear Gerber baby?"

Harmony nodded and then stormed out with an angry huff. The others followed, except for Kurt and Rachel. Wes turned to them.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", Kurt said somewhat shyly.

"Good day Wesley how are you doing", Rachel said in a polite, but cold, tone.

"I am doing very well thank you", Wes answered.

"Was all that you said true", Kurt asked and Wes snorted.

"Some of it", he said. "I just felt that those guys needed to be taken down a peg or two. They bought it though… but one thing was true. They overdid it. At NYADA they tell us to be fantastic with the smallest means possible. Harmony overdid it. I saw nothing in her performance that needed changing or developing… that's what NYADA looks for, people that can be formed into stars."

"So… what about me and Rachel", Kurt asked. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

"Truthfully?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yes", Wes said and smiled. "I believe so. You both have some stuff to work on. I won't tell you what because I don't want you to end up like Harmony. She is really good, perfect even but that means NYADA can't help her so they won't give her a spot."

"You really came here from New York just to dismiss this mixer", Rachel asked angrily.

"Of course not", Wes said and scoffed. "I have a week off so I came down to relax a bit and spend time with my friends. I've been hanging with the Warblers and with my dads."

"Have you been around McKinley by any chance?" Kurt asked and Wes smirked. "I _knew _it!"

"Got you all thinking you were going crazy weren't I?"

"You're a jerk", Kurt said and slapped him on the arm but then smiled and hugged Wes. "Gaga I've missed you."

"Missed you too darling", Wes said and hugged him back and then looked at Rachel. "Have you missed me Broadway?"

"Yes", she said and crossed her arms. "The old, unchanged you. Not the jerk New York has made you."

"Don't start", Kurt told her, still hugging Wes. "We don't know Wes' side of the story."

"He would just lie to us!"

"Like you lied to Sunshine when she was in your way", Wes asked and Rachel blanched. "Or how you lied about having sex with Jesse just so that people would think you were cool? Or how you got Puck, Finn and Jesse to record that video with you so that it would seem that three hot and popular guys were fighting over little insignificant you? Or how you lied to yourself about being over Finn? How you lied to yourself when you say that you do all you do for the glee club when in reality you only do what's best for you? Who's the bigger liar Rachel, you or me?"

Rachel was speechless and Kurt was as well. Wes was handing out low blows now. Wes just growled and got out of Kurt's arms.

"Forget it", he said. "I don't even know why I try being civil with you people. You are all just normal Lima losers… uncaring and biased." He headed for the doors.

"Wes", Kurt called after him.

"Go back home guys", Wes said. "No one is here to see you… McKinley is having a point there. You are not worth their love."

"Wes wait", Kurt called but Wes just disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Later when they sat in Rachel's car they were both crying, but for different reasons. Rachel was crying because of the humiliation they'd endured first by Harmony and her goons and then the words Wes said to her. Kurt was upset because Wes was hurting so bad he compared them to what Kurt hated most… biased people. If he felt that's what they were… they really had to be bad people.

"I have never", Rachel sobbed. "I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"Me either", Kurt sniffled. "And that's a really high bar."

"I mean they were so…"

"Fabulous", Kurt added sniffling. "Rachel we might be hot stuff at McKinley but outside those walls we aren't even stuff. I mean we've been deluded and arrogant. What if we're not good enough to make it? You heard what Wes said. We both have stuff to work on to be as good as the people at NYADA."

"No", Rachel said and looked almost angry. "He is not right okay, he is only a NYADA freshman and he is a mean, lying, jerk that loves to see us hurting."

"That's not true."

"You heard what he said to me Kurt, you know what he did to Mercedes. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. There's just one thing to do now. We just have to move to another town and just erase our identities and just resign to a sad life of community theater."

'_Don't be such a dramatic_', Kurt could hear Wes say that in his head.

"Don't say that", Kurt said and Rachel started counting up musicals and plays they'd do.

"Face it", she said. "I mean this is our future. Not everyone's dream come true. Wes said so himself. Not even half of those fabulous kids will make it and those who does will be kicked out within the week if they're not good enough."

"You know what", Kurt said and dried his tears. "I'm ending this pity party right now. Okay", he moved to the mirror and changed it so that he and Rachel could see each other. "Take a look at yourself. What do you see?" He got no answer. "Come on."

"Sad, puffy red eyes", Rachel said. "Filled with dashed hopes and dreams."

"Rachel Berry", Kurt said instead. "One of a kind. And remember what Wes said. None of those fabulous kids out there has what it takes. They are too much. But you are one of a kind Rachel. There's no one like you."

"Well, that's actually kind of funny because it seems like there is", she answered.

"But remember what Wes told her. Harmony is too much and those others just follow her blindly. You'd never do that. Okay fine, so you've never been in a high school production. Or any production, because, you know _Cabaret_ got canceled and so was _Rocky Horror._"

"Mhm… They have credits Kurt. In utero credits."

"Wes didn't and he made it. Okay, so Harmony and those people have more experience. They have more talent. But you are fierce Rachel. Your ambition does push-ups while you sleep. Nobody wants more than you. Nobody. And you're not giving up on this 'cause I'm not gonna let you. You are getting into that school."

Rachel smiled and then sniffled.

"You make me want to be your boyfriend", she said with a sad smile. Kurt chuckled at that.

"You're getting in too", Rachel told him. "I know it."

"I doubt it", Kurt said. "I'm woefully thin on extracurricular."

"Yeah but so was Wes, true he was in Glee club and he won championships in martial arts but that's all."

"That was at McKinley Rachel", Kurt sniffled. "At Dalton he won those martial arts things too and he won nationals and he was dorm prefect _and _he was student council president."

"That's it", Rachel said. "You can join the student council, senior class president. It's not too late Kurt, I'm not the only fierce one. Swear it. We're gonna do this."

After a bit Kurt smiled and they made a certain handshake. Afterwards Kurt said:

"You realize we just did the gay high-five?"

"Yeah we did", Rachel said and laughed.

* * *

Schue walked into McKinley that Friday morning with a heavy heart. He would have to destroy a kid's dream today and he didn't want to. He walked into his office and froze in the door and dropped his paper's in shock.

"Why that look Schue", the kid that was sitting in his chair said. "One could think you just saw a ghost."

"Wes", Schue said and smiled and walked over. The boy got up and they hugged, laughing. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in New York?"

"Probably", Wes teased. "Are you gonna tattle on me for skipping?" Schue chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"How are you doing", he said and they sat down.

"Classes are harder but much more fun and kids are more loyal", Wes said and smiled somewhat sadly. "We're preparing for a big show in a few days. How's everything going here?"

"Well they could be better", Schue said and put his papers on his desk. "We have only one girl trying out for Glee and she was horrible. With Sam, Lauren and Quinn gone we're lacking two people for the competition."

"Well you have one tryout so there will be only one missing right?"

Schue sighed again.

"Sadly no", he said. "This girl… I-I've never met someone with such little musical talent. When she sang I thought she was just kidding but she really think that she can sing. And then this whole thing with Sue wanting to ban the arts education…"

"Why don't you and the teachers in music, drama and art go against here together? Surely they don't agree with her."

"That is actually a great idea", Schue said and smiled. "Now can you tell me how to handle the purple piano on fire in the courtyard?"

"Well Santana and the Cheerios are behind it… not Blaine as some of your kids will think. So I think Santana needs some time off from Glee to get her priorities straight."

Schue gave him a look.

"How do you know that it was Santana", he asked and Wes grinned sheepishly. "It was you. Wasn't it?"

"Was what I", Wes asked grinning.

"In the auditorium… I-I heard you sing but couldn't see you. And I overheard some of the kids saying that they heard your voice but didn't see you. You've been ghosting around here all weak haven't you?!"

Wes just grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Schue stared at him and then chuckled.

"Okay I get it", he said. "You were just goofing off… but why?"

"Some payback", Wes said but it sounded more like a question. "I wanted them to feel as crazy as they made me feel."

"What?" Schue looked at him confused. "Wait is this about you and Mercedes breaking up?"

"A bit yes…"

"What happened", Schue asked. "The kids seem to loath you now."

"Well that's not my fault", Wes said. "But it's between me and them, Schue. Don't worry about it."

"But-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door and in came Blaine.

"Hey Mr. Schue I would like to join Glee Club and", Blaine began but then saw Wes. "Wes?!"

"Hi Blainers", Wes said and got up and the younger boy slammed into him, hugging the daylights out of him. Schue laughed and then got an idea.

"Boys", he said and they looked at him. "I have an idea. But first I have to talk to Sugar."

* * *

"Obviously your ears are busted", Sugar said to Mr. Schue. "Because I worked that song like a hooker pole. It's no biggie, I'll come in and do it again."

"Sugar I'm sorry", Schue cut in. "Uh you can't sing. The answer is no. But I love your enthusiasm and I'd be so happy to work with you so-"

"You know what", Sugar cut in angrily. "Who cares what you think? Hmm? Nobody! You're a washed-up Broadway wannabe who's stuck in Lima and has led the Glee Club to how many national wins? Oh I'm sorry, zero! Not Asperger's!" With that she stormed off and Wes smirked.

"I like her, I'll join you in the choir room soon Mr. Schue ", he said and walked off. Schue stared after him.

* * *

"Sugar wait up", Wes called and ran up to her.

"What do you want", she asked angrily. "Huh did you make it in?"

"Sugar I'm not a student here", Wes said. "I'm a college student. Now I realize that you love to perform and I can see that you want to crush the Glee club. There is one way you can do both."

"How", she asked.

"Start your own Glee Club, a school is allowed to have more than one and I know the _perfect_ coach for you." He took her pen and paper and wrote down Shelby Corcoran's name. "She was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline when they kept winning. She's the best of the best and your father has enough money to make it happen." He handed her back her things and she looked at him skeptically.

"Why are you doing this", she asked.

"Let's just say I want to help McKinley reach nationals this year… by any means necessary." He smiled and walked out of the school. It had been a good week. Sugar watched him go before smiling and hurrying off to call her dad and ask him to find this Shelby, so that she could start a Glee club that would feature Sugar. She was going to be a star because she was better than everyone else.

* * *

Wes arrived back at the choir room in time to hear Kurt's words about going into senior class president elections. He smiled and stayed in the doorway and listened as Schue talked about the ups and downs of the week, how the pianos could still make beautiful music. Rachel said something about being on the same page as Schue and got up to perform something but he stopped her.

"Not yet Rachel", he said. "Because first I have a song to perform for you guys… with the help of our newest member and an old friend of ours."

"Who", Mercedes asked as Blaine joined Schue on the floor.

"Yours truly", Wes spoke up and walked up to the other two. "Hit it boys!"

"Gladly", the drummer said happily and the band started to play. (**Wes, _Schue, _**_Blaine, _all)

**A long, long time ago****  
****I can still remember how that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while**

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died_

**_So bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"_**

**Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
**_Now do you believe in rock and roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

**_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died_** – Everyone was clapping now and grinning.**_  
_**  
**I started singin'** bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

_Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
**When the jester sang for the king and queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me**_

**Oh, and while the king was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned**

_And while Lenin read a book on Marx_  
**_A quartet practiced in the park_**  
**And we sang dirges in the dark**  
The day the music died

_We were singin'_ bye-bye, Miss American Pie – The kids were all singing now too and dancing around with the three performers.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

**_Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again  
_****So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack Flash sat on a candlestick  
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend**

_And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died_

**_He was singin_**' bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die" – Wes motioned for Brad to move from the piano and sat down himself. Brittany sat down beside him and Kurt stood behind him with hands on his shoulders. Blaine sat on top of the piano.

**I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away  
_I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play_**_  
_  
_And in the streets, the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken  
_  
**And the three men I admire most**  
**_The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost_**  
_They caught the last train for the coast_  
The day the music died

**And they were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**  
**_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"_**

_They were singin'_ bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin' "This'll be the day that I die"

When the performance was over everyone cheered and grinned but then Finn ruined it.

"And what the hell are _you _doing here", he asked and looked at Wes. Wes turned around and looked at him.

"Visiting old friends", Wes said calmly.

"I don't know if you've noticed it", Puck said. "But you don't have any friends here."

Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ", he said and put his arm around Brittany's shoulders and she smiled happily. Kurt removed his hands though but Blaine put his hand on Wes'.

"Well you're not welcome here", Artie said and glared at Wes.

"Guys", Schue cut in but was ignored.

"After all you've done we don't want you anywhere near us", Rachel said and crossed her arms. "So march your sorry little ass back to New York and stay there. Because we don't want you in here spreading lies."

Blaine was about to object but Wes covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do you all feel like that", he asked and looked at the group of kids. They all nodded, Mike and Tina a bit hesitant, Kurt without looking at Wes and Brittany just because everyone else was. Wes got up.

"Fine", he said. "Don't count on my help in the future." He walked up to the door and then turned around. "One little piece of advice… Learn to distinguish truth from lie and you'll do just fine." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Blaine stared after him in shock and then turned to Kurt who looked ashamed of himself. Schue ran a hand over his face. This wasn't how he planned to ending the theme this week.

* * *

**TBC**

**Lissi47 - Oh you just wait darling, he hasn't started yet ;)**


	4. New Warblers

Part 3

You all remember that Wes said that he'd hung out with the Warblers this week? Well truth was he hadn't. He hadn't even told them he was in Lima. Blaine shouldn't have been surprised otherwise right? Right. So you all know the drama that went down at McKinley this week, but you have no idea what happened at Dalton. Well let's find out shall we?

* * *

Blaine loved moving back into the dorm room he shared with David. It always felt like coming home. It was the second day of school and by now all of the Warblers had stopped by to say hello to him and he'd been really happy to see them all. He just had to remind himself, and his roomy David, that Wes wouldn't stop by.

Last year had been bad for them all. They'd missed Wes something awful and what was worse was not knowing if he was okay or not. Blaine missed him a lot back then and now too. He also missed Kurt of course, but there was one thing with Kurt that bothered Blaine… and that was the fact that he was lying to the New Directions.

He agreed with them that Wes was a jerk for treating Mercedes badly when Blaine knew that Kurt knew that there was something else behind it. Wes hadn't told the Warblers why he broke up with Mercedes, it was just about two weeks ago and Wes had been so busy at NYADA that they hadn't gotten time to ask him thoroughly.

They knew that he broke up with her because of something that made him angry, because whenever he spoke her name or someone else did Wes got this angry glow in his eyes. Blaine wanted to know what was hurting his friend so badly, he knew the New Directions were all taking Mercedes' side and that pissed Blaine off. Shouldn't they at least try to listen to Wes when he tried to explain to them what had happened? Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened and David stuck his head in.

"Hey dude", he said. "The meeting is about to start."

"Right", Blaine said and grinned. "I'll be right there!" Blaine jumped off of his bed and ran over to David and with their arms around each other's shoulders they headed for the Warbler Hall.

* * *

Thad was _not _having a good time right now. He was packing the last of his stuff for the meeting, but his new roommate kept staring at him with hungry eyes. The guy was new to Dalton and was a junior, like Blaine. But the guy was having the flu or something because he was having a fever and couldn't get out of bed.

That wasn't a problem according to Thad, the problem was those hungry stares… and comments that came flying. Thad knew they were mostly because of the medication and fever, had to be why else would the guy say that he'd love to tap Thad's perfect little ass and keep his tiny little body close to his own while staring into those dark chocolate pools of sexiness?

Thad just wished David could come in when the guy was saying stuff like that and show this newbie why he shouldn't say them in the first place. Thad's new roomy was in the bathroom right now and Thad was fixing the last of his papers for the first Warbler meeting of the semester. He dropped one paper and bent down to get it. His eyes widened when someone slapped his ass and he flew up and turned around with big eyes to see his new roomy.

"Just the way I like it", this croaked. "Don't stop on my accord."

"Knock it off Sebastian", Thad grumbled and took his papers, before shouldering his bag.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy", Sebastian said lying down. He shuddered. "Brr.. it's cold in here. Come and help me get warm."

"No", Thad said and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Sexy?"

"None of your business."

"Oh sexy and with a temper, perfect to have underneath me in bed."

"Shut up Sebastian", Thad said and stormed out. He didn't like the smug smile the other boy was having on his lips. Thad slammed the door shut and was satisfied when he heard Sebastian groan because of his headache. Thad saw Blaine and David in front of him, arms around each other's shoulders. He smiled and was about to run up to them when he heard a strangled breath from Fred's room. Thad froze and turned to the half-open door. He looked inside and saw Fred sit on his bed, head in his hands, looking pale and sick.

"Fred", Thad asked as he stepped inside. Fred looked up at him and Thad could see that he was upset. "Are you okay?" Thad couldn't keep back the squeak he let slip when Fred pulled him to him in a bear hug… and onto his lap. Thad blushed a bit at that and prayed that David wouldn't show up. Fred didn't care about that though, he only buried his face in Thad's back and sobbed a bit.

"Fred what's wrong", Thad asked and turned so that he could hug his friend to him instead of being hugged like a teddy bear.

"I can't do this", Fred sobbed. "I'm not good enough. I won't be able to take charge and lead the choir. I'm just a junior Thad."

"Hey you'll do just fine", Thad said and rubbed his back. "Wes knows you can, that's why he chose you. The fact that you're a junior is great. It means you have two years to become the perfect leader. David and I'll be there to help you. Don't worry buddy."

"I just… I don't think I can…" Fred mumbled between sobs.

"Can what?"

"Make the right decisions", Fred sniffled. "Wes was good at making good decisions all the time and he did it fast… I'm not that good at deciding stuff."

"Don't worry about it Fred, we'll help you I promise things will be okay. I swear that Wes felt like this before his first day as chairman. Have you talked to him?"

"No", Fred said and shook his head.

"Well", Thad said and fished his phone out. "You are going to now."

"But-" Fred began but Thad put a hand over his mouth as he waited for Wes to answer.

"Talk to the guru", Wes answered after a bit and Thad snorted.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"What can I say", Wes said with a smile in his voice. "I'm good at giving advices. Now what can I do for you Thad? Love trouble? Is David not treating you right? Secret admirers?"

Thad laughed. "No, none of the above. It's Fred that needs a guru. Here."

Thad handed Fred the phone and left the room to give Fred some privacy. He heard him starting to tell Wes what he felt. Thad waited outside of the room and he had to wait for about twenty minutes before the door opened and Fred came out, smiling. He handed Thad his phone.

"Wes wants to talk to you", he said and grinned. Thad smiled and took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yeah", he asked.

"Good job", was all Wes said before hanging up. Thad just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Oh no!" Fred exclaimed.

"What", Thad asked.

"We're late!" He grabbed Thad's hand. "Come on Thad!" He started to run dragging the shorter boy along with him. Thad had no choice but to run with him, which was hard because Fred was much bigger, much faster and much stronger.

* * *

The Warblers were all gathered in the Warbler hall talking about their summers and stuff. Some of them had been in Westerville longer than others, therefore they knew of Wes and Mercedes' breakup. But not everyone did so the resident gossip, Trent, was telling the newly arrived boys about it… well everything they knew by the way. And of course… they were all very upset about it… well the fact that the ND refused to listen to their leader.

"That is so not fair", Rock grumbled and crossed his arms. During the summer he'd cut off his long hair so they hadn't quite recognized him at first. "Just wait until I can get my hands on them."

"Wes said to leave them alone", Nick pointed out. "He still cares about them and don't want us to harm them."

"Oh please when I get my hands on those bitches they will wish I harmed them", Trent said and snapped with his fingers. Everyone laughed and at that point the doors opened and Fred hurried inside.

"Sorry we're late", he said and smiled. He gave no other explanation, he did not even explain why he was holding Thad's hand or why the smaller council member looked so ruffled. Thad's eyes were comically wide and they got even wider when he noticed how David glared at them. He pulled on his hand while clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry", Fred said and dropped it with a goofy grin. "I didn't realize I was still holding your hand Thad. You okay?"

"You nearly pulled my arm out of its socket in your rush to get here, of course I'm not okay!" Thad snapped before starting to get his hair to look less ruffled. He even started fixing his tie and then headed to the council table where he plopped down with an annoyed grumbling. Fred turned to David.

"Is he always like this", he asked and David shrugged. "I feel for you." He patted David's shoulder before walking to the council table. "Okay Warblers let's get the show on the road, please be seated."

The Warblers all took their seats and turned to the new council. David was getting out the official minutes and Thad was already taking notes, still grumbling to himself.

"Now", Fred said and folded his hands in front of him on the table. "First of all I want to welcome everyone back to a new year at Dalton and second of all I shall explain why Thad and I were late."

Everyone looked really curious.

"I had a mini-breakdown", Fred explained. "I freaked out when I thought about being the one to take Wes' place. Thad saw me and gave me comfort… and backbone enough to call up Wes and talk to him." Fred put his hand on Thad's and smiled at the smaller boy. Thad smiled back. Fred turned back to the room. "Now Wes advised me to come clean about my fears to you. He also said to tell you all hi and that he know we'll go far this year as well." This was met by cheers but David's hard glare didn't ease up at all. He still didn't like that Fred had been holding his boyfriend's hand in public… and still had it resting on Thad's.

"Also", Fred said after getting the group to calm down with two raps of the gavel. "Wes suggested that we, like previous years, throw a small impromptu performance during lunch, to inspire for new auditions."

"That's an awesome idea!" Jeff said. "Oh or in the library!"

"Jeff the library is for studying and not singing", Thad pointed out calmly. "But why not in entrance hall or the courtyard."

"That would be so cool", Nick said happily. "Just imagine all stunts we could pull in the choreography!"

"Any ideas for a song to perform at lunch today", Fred asked and ten hands went into the air. "Yes James."

"How about _Fireflies_ by Owl City?", James suggested. "That would be amazing!"

"Good, Nick?"

"I think we should perform that song Wes was forced to sing during the summer karaoke!"

"You mean _Lions Sleep Tonight_", Thad asked and smirked when he remembered that particular spectacle.

"It would be fun!"

Everyone actually agreed and Fred rapped the gavel a few times and everyone quieted down.

"So does everyone want to perform this song", he asked and everyone called out their affirmatives. "Okay, then so we shall… while someone video-tape it so that we can send it to Wes. We can also perform _Fireflies_ tomorrow out in the courtyard."

"Awesome!" Jeff said. "I think Blaine should solo on _Fireflies_ while someone else does it today!"

"Yeah Blaine's voice would suit that perfectly", Thad agreed. "But who wants to take the lead today?"

No one raised their hand… that is until Joseph pinched Nick so that the younger boy flew onto his feet.

"Terrific Nick", David said with a smile. "Thad and Fred will sort out the music while Jeff, Blaine and I plan a choreography."

"But-" Nick began.

"Let's meet again at 10 okay", Fred asked and everyone nodded. "Get ready for some intense rehearsal before show time. Meeting adjourned." He rapped the gavel and the Warblers started leaving. Soon only Thad and Fred were left.

"See", Thad said. "That wasn't so hard."

"Nope… now what?"

"We sort out the music… let's do it here."

"Why?"

"My roomy is sick and you have no instruments in your room."

"True… so how is the new roomy? As good as Kurt?"

Thad groaned.

"What", Fred asked and got something protective in his mannerism. "Is he bothering you?"

"No… he's just sick right now and delirious… he says a lot of stuff…"

"Like what?"

"Like how he would love to share my body heat in the future, when both us are hot and naked."

Fred blinked a few times before he started laughing, Thad just glared.

"It's not funny!" he said. "Today he slapped my ass when he came from the bathroom and said it felt just like he wanted it to feel!"

Fred laughed even harder because he could imagine the look on Thad's face.

"It's not funny!" Thad said again. "I'm not even sure I dare go back there!"

"Bring David", Fred teased. "He'll keep your evil roomy off of you. He'll protect his damsel in distress… his smaller other half."

"I hate you", Thad grumbled but Fred just laughed.

* * *

"David snap out of it", Jeff said after bumping into his friend for the third time. "What the hell is bothering you?"

"I think I know", Blaine said before David got a chance to answer. "Thad and Fred."

David only growled.

"Oh", Jeff said and smirked. "Dave's jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" David yelled.

"Green is so not your color", Blaine teased.

"I'm not jealous!"

"That's what you said last year when Kurt and Thad pretended to date", Jeff teased and sat down. "Come on Dave all three of us know that you are very possessive over Thad. But you heard Fred. He had a meltdown and Thad helped him, they realized they were late so they ran there and you know how Fred is. He is much faster than Thad so my guess is he took Thad's hand to help him get there faster."

"But did he have to hold his hand in public", David groaned. "Did he even have to hold it at all?!"

"What would you have suggested", Blaine asked dryly. "That he flung Thad over his shoulder or scooped him into his arms?"

"No!"

"Those are the other options."

David just sat down while swearing.

"Cheer up Dave", Blaine said and joined his friends on the floor. "You know Thad loves you."

"Then why did he let Fred take his hand at the meeting", David asked feeling miserable.

"Because Fred thanked him for his help is all", Jeff said and patted David's shoulder. "Don't worry, Thad still loves you. I heard him yesterday, he was complaining about his new roomy and wished he could be with you instead of being cooped up in his room until the nurse figured out whatever that guy has isn't contagious."

"How did you hear it then", Blaine asked confused.

"Their door was a bit open and I walked past", Jeff said with a shrug. "I heard him say something about 'annoying flirt'."

Blaine snorted and David's eyes darkened. Someone was flirting with _his _man?! He would not stand for that.

"So don't worry about Fred", Jeff continued, not noticing the anger in his friend. "And I wouldn't worry about that other guy either. Thad muttered something about fever and delirious as well."

"Maybe his roomy think Thad's a girl", Blaine suggested and chuckled at the reaction that caused in David. David blushed like mad and the other two started laughing at it. They could just imagine what was going on in David's head right now. They worked out the rest of the choreography rather quickly and soon returned to the other Warblers and practice started.

* * *

The students of Dalton Academy were having lunch. Everyone was having a nice time, as always. The various classes mingled with each other and the seniors joined the freshmen, like support and told them everything they needed to know about the school and such. Suddenly a boy with dark hair stood up at one of the tables and sang: (**lead, **_backup,_)

**Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh**

All freshmen stared but the others started cheering and it rose when about a dozen boys started singing:

_Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh_

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_**  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_

_Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh_

_Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
_  
**Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_**  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_

_Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh_  
**Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_**  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh **_(Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh)_

_Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh_

**Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh**

The boys had performed a small choreography where some of them had made vaults off of tables and others danced on them. Everyone cheered for them and the boys all took a bow. The boy that had sung lead took a step forward.

"Thank you", he said as the cheers went on. "Thank you, you are very kind, thank you. Thank you." The audience sat down and smiled happily. "I'm Nick Sullivan and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers." He gestured for the other boys. "We are Dalton Academy's Glee Club and we invite all of you, that wants to, to audition for us. Auditions will be held Friday at 4 pm and you will get your answers instantly. Thank you."

The room cheered again and the Warblers left. One of the freshmen, a boy named Lewis felt eager to join but then heard one of the older boys say:

"It's so great they won nationals last year, makes you real proud of the school."

"Yeah", his friend answered. "But do you think they can do it again?"

"Pft not without Montgomery."

"But they still got Blaine and Nick also has a great voice."

"Yeah but Montgomery was the leader. I don't think anyone is leading them now."

"But Montgomery was abroad almost the whole year last year so he wasn't really leading."

"Of course he was, he lead them by e-mail and Skype."

"Oh right of course… maybe he can do that again."

"Maybe… it could mean the Warblers would win the whole thing again. I'd suggest that to them if I was auditioning."

Lewis decided that he'd do that and hurriedly left to figure out a song to audition with.

* * *

Next day Blaine sat in his room, thinking of his meeting with Kurt the first day of school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You're quiet", Blaine said after a bit of silence again._

_"No I'm being passive-aggressive", Kurt said with a little smile. "You promised by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet there you sit, cute as ever but still in your Warblers blazer."_

_"I-I just can't bail on the Warblers those guys are my friends."_

_"Okay. All right. Fine. One final sales pitch and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace."_

_"Okay", Blaine said with a small laugh._

_"If you stay at Dalton you and I are competitors."_

_"That's true", Blaine said with a nod, thinking this was very funny actually._

_"And I'm just not sure our budding love can survive that."_

_"Let me get this straight", Blaine said and fought not to laugh. "I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you at sectionals."_

_"No, I'm afraid that _**I'm**_ gonna beat _**you**_." Kurt said this while pointing at Blaine._

_"Ooh, ooh", Blaine teased._

_"And I know what _that _does to you, when I win." Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled, thinking about how much he missed Blaine when they weren't together. "Look, I mean, honestly I-I just… I just wanna see you more. I want my senior year to be magic and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you." Kurt took a sip from his coffee and Blaine took his hand. They sat in silence for a bit and Blaine noticed the somewhat sad look on Kurt's face._

_"Are you sure you're okay", he asked worriedly._

_"What", Kurt asked._

_"You seem sad."_

_"Oh it's nothing… It's just…" he sighed. "Wes called me this morning."_

_"Really", Blaine asked and smiled. "What did he say?"_

_"He told me to not apply for NYADA but he didn't tell me why… he was very cryptic about it. I… I also tried to apologize for cutting him off but he wouldn't listen to that, he just cut me off. I'm… I'm not sure he's over Mercedes. Has he said to you why they broke up?"_

_"No", Blaine said with a sigh. "He only said they did because she hurt him too bad for them to stay together."_

_"I wonder what she did… last time they broke up Mercy outed his secret… kinda."_

_"I know, he told us… but they overcame that so what can this be about that is obviously worse?"_

_"No idea… I also watched the vlog Jacob Ben Israel put up."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah he was interviewing seniors and interviewed Mercy. They were walking down the stairs and he asked her about the breakup from Victor Montgomery aka Color-Asian, aka Umbrella Guy aka Mr. Relocate."_

_Blaine laughed at the nicknames given by the boy with curly hair._

_"Mercedes answered and I quote: 'Honey that is so last week, yes _**Wes**_ and I broke up but is that stopping me from living my life? No. I'm gonna give you an inclusive, there's a new man in Mercedes' life, and he's my future plans'."_

_"Cheesy", Blaine said and chuckled. "And just about a week after the breakup."_

_Kurt sighed._

_"Do you think Wes will do something stupid to get revenge or something like that?" he asked worriedly._

_"Not likely", Blaine said. "Wes has a big heart and understand people… he wouldn't hurt you guys."_

_"I know... but what if Mercy is right… what if he's changed?"_

_"When I spoke to him the last time he was acting just like himself."_

_"But that's just it! Wes is an actor. He's been acting all his life! That's what he said he wanted to change about himself."_

_"But Kurt you know why he has."_

_"I know… let's… let's just talk about something else."_

_"Okay." Blaine took Kurt's hand again. "What is your new assignment for Glee?"_

_End flashback_

* * *

Blaine thought back to that discussion, mostly about the part about him transferring. He wanted to be with Kurt, but he couldn't just abandoned the Warblers. He had to ask someone… and he knew exactly who to ask. He took out his phone and dialed Wes' number. He waited for an answer and it came instantly.

"You good for the guru", Wes said calmly.

"Are you serious", Blaine asked.

"Always Blainers. Now what can I do for you?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something when he heard a school bell ring in the background.

"They have school bells at NYADA", he asked.

"Nope", Wes said. "I'm heading over to the school right now and I have to walk past a school as I do so. Now was that all?"

"No", Blaine hurriedly said. "I need some advice." Then he heard lots of voices in the background, sounding like a hallway. "Where are you?"

"New York, why?

"Why does it sound as if you are in a school?"

"Ever ended up amongst a group of kids, excuse me I need to get through, returning from something by bus?"

"Oh… right."

"So young lover-boy when are you transferring to McKinley?"

"How did you know", Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Buddy I know you. So when is the big day?"

"I don't know… I… I just can't bale on the Warblers."

"Blaine they'll understand. We all knew you'd want to transfer to be with Kurt… but I also think it will be good for you. You have to face your demons sooner or later. The earlier the better. And besides I know you can't stand being apart from the person you love."

Blaine blinked and then smiled.

"Will you be angry at me if I transfer", he asked.

"No. I'll worry about you because I know what kind of jerks the ND are… or can be. I also know what kind of people is at McKinley in general. Just make sure to not make Finn too jealous. You know what happened to me."

"I get it. But you still think I should transfer?"

"It's up to you Blainers… follow your heart. I gotta go because my class starts."

"Okay Wes, take care and I'll see you soon."

"Sooner than you might think."

"What?" But Wes didn't answer, he'd hung up already. Blaine sighed and looked at his watch and his heart dropped. He was late for Warbler practice!

* * *

"Look who's finally decided to join us", Jeff teased as Blaine arrived at the meeting. "What took you so long?"

"I um… I uh talked to Wes", Blaine said and blushed a bit.

"About what", Nick asked.

"Nothing really… can we just get going with this?"

"We would", Fred said. "If Thad would arrive anytime soon."

"Where is he then", Blaine asked confused.

"My guess is roomy trouble", Jeff said and sniggered.

* * *

And he was right. Thad was having trouble with his roomy. His roomy had gotten better it seemed but had given Thad the same bug, so the little guy was lying in his bed, fully dressed, covers pulled up and shivering in cold. His roomy looked at him in sympathy.

"Yeah", he said. "The shaking stops in a few hours."

"N-n-not fun", Thad stuttered out.

"I know, I had the same thing after all", Sebastian said and smiled a charming smile. He saw Thad's bag by the door. "Where were you going anyway?"

"W-Warbler meeting", Thad got out between rattling teeth.

"Warbler what?"

"The s-school's G-Glee Club", Thad stuttered out. "W-we have r-rehearsals n-now. I'm on the… the council atchoo!" He sneezed and Sebastian chuckled before getting up slowly.

"Well you're not going anywhere like that", he said and walked over to Thad's bed. "Where's your phone? I can text one of your friends."

"I-in my bag", Thad stuttered out and Sebastian nodded. He got the phone out.

"Who should I text", he asked.

"F-Fred."

"Fine. This is what I'm sending: Hi, Fred it's Sebastian here Thad's roomy. Thad's sick so he won't come to your rehearsal." He sent the text and then put the phone back before plopping down on Thad's bed.

"What are you d-d-doing", Thad stuttered and his eyes widened when Sebastian threw back the covers and then pulled Thad to him in a tight embrace.

"Giving you some heat", Sebastian said calmly and put the covers over both of them. "You refused me that but I'm not as cold hearted."

"Und-dress and I'll k-k-kill you."

"What?"

"You s-said you wanted us t-to get n-naked and warm each other up."

"When?"

"Yesterday when your f-fever and medicine m-made you delusional."

"Oh great, first day I meet you and I make myself look like a creep. Sorry about that gorgeous."

"I-it's okay… but you should kn-know-"

"You're not gay?"

"I am b-b-but I have a b-boyfriend."

"Well too bad for him that you and I are sick together then so only I can snuggle with you."

Thad snorted before coughing. Sebastian rubbed his back and Thad's breathing eased up. Thad felt some heat return to his body and couldn't help but feel that this was kind of nice. It would've felt more amazing if it was David though. But Sebastian really was a friendly guy. He reminded Thad of Wes… and with that thought and with Sebastian running his fingers through his hair he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"Okay", Fred said after reading a text that just arrived. "Thad's roomy sent me a text from Thad's phone telling me our little dude is sick and won't be coming today." David looked worried.

"Looks like it was contagious", James teased. "Better stay away David, we don't need more sick people."

"Hell no", David snapped. "I'm not staying away from my boyfriend!"

"Do you think Thad wants to make you sick", Nick teased.

"No…" David grumbled and crossed his arms.

"So…"

"I'll leave him alone."

"Good boy", Joseph teased and dodged the pen aimed at his head. "Oi!"

"Order", Fred said and Joseph froze when he was about to throw the pen back. He sat down again and glared at David who glared back. Fred just rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone have anything else to say or are we ready to start practice for tomorrow's performance in the courtyard?"

Blaine raised his hands and Fred nodded at him and Blaine slowly got up.

"Guys", he said. "I have a confession to make."

"You're transferring now", Nick asked and Blaine stared at him.

"Good for you Blainers", Jeff said somewhat sourly. "Good luck."

"We'll miss you", Trent said.

"I hope Kurt and the ND is worth all the trouble you'll get", Rock teased.

"Don't forget us", Luke spoke up.

"Have fun", Chris said.

"Don't you go and make gaybies now", David teased smirking.

"Say hi to Kurt from us", John piped up.

"Good luck", Fred said and then turned to the others. "Anything else?"

Blaine just gaped.

"You knew?!" he asked.

"Dude we were surprised to see you here at all", Frank said and smirked. "I thought you'd transfer during the summer vacation."

"And… you're not mad?"

"No", they all answered.

"We'll miss you of course", David said and got up, walked around the table and pulled Blaine into a hug. "But we understand why you do it."

"We want you to be happy Blaine", Nick chimed in. "And it's clear that you are not happy here with us."

"But I am happy", Blaine mumbled.

"True", Jeff said calmly. "But you'd be _happier_ at McKinley. So just go."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes", they all said.

"Look we all knew you would do it sooner or later", Fred said sternly. "Now we at least got a chance to find new soloists for the group with enough time before secitionals."

Blaine smiled and walked around the room, giving each boy a goodbye hug. He made David promise to hug Thad for him, after that he headed to the office to get his papers in order, then back to his and David's room to pack all his stuff and lastly he headed out the school and towards his house. Tomorrow he'd start at William McKinley High. He just didn't know that most of the boys he left behind felt betrayed and backstabbed.

* * *

It was Friday and Thad felt healthy enough to go and judge the auditions. The nurse had forced him to stay abed and eating some medicine. David had come by every day to caress his cheek, forehead or kiss these parts. Thad refused to let him kiss him on the lips so he would get sick also.

Sebastian was back from the dead… so to speak. He was back 100% and was up and about the school. They had become really good friends during their days in "quarantine" and Sebastian confessed to being gay, which Thad already knew and to planning to join the Warblers.

Thad and Sebastian was right now making their way towards the Warbler Hall. It was kinda funny to see them because Sebastian was almost a head taller than Thad and broader over the shoulders as well. Thad, due to being sick as well, looked even smaller than normal. When they reached the hall they saw a bunch of guys waiting outside.

"You have to wait here Smythe", Thad said with a small smile. "See you on the inside."

"Yeah, yeah Harthorn", Sebastian said with a smile. Thad smiled at him and headed inside the Warbler hall. When the door closed Sebastian's phone rang. He noticed that it was Wes and moved away from the others a bit before he answered.

"Hi Precious", Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Hi Sebastian", was the answer he got. "You can scratch Blaine from your list of Warblers… he's not part of the group anymore. He just transferred here to McKinley. And tell 'Coach' that he'll have to worry if he plans on getting ND. They are about to make a big mistake."

"Okay… I was just about to get into the Warblers. You take care alright? I don't need you on another rampage. Talk to ya later?"

"Yeah talk to ya later buddy."

"See ya."

He hung up and returned to the benches were about a dozen boys were waiting nervously.

* * *

Thad was getting a headache. So far no one had been able to sing or hit notes properly and it was wearing on him. The poor nervous guys that were auditioning thought they were really good. They actually thought they could sing. Thad always hated this part of being on the council. He hated to tell someone no. Jeff opened the door to let next auditioner in and a boy with dark hair and eyes entered. He was smiling brightly and Thad felt all eyes on him. He and this guy looked very much alike.

"Hi", the guy said happily.

"How do you do", Fred asked politely.

"I'm very well thank you", the boy said happily.

"What's your name?"

"Lewis", Lewis said smiling. "I saw your performance in the cafeteria and felt that this is for me! I love to sing and dance and just being part of a team."

"So far so good", Fred muttered to Thad.

"What song do you plan on singing", David asked.

"A song my mom wrote to me when I was little", Lewis said and looked at the piano. "May I?"

"Go ahead", Thad said and Lewis sat down by the piano and started playing. It sounded nice, now if only his voice was nice too. And it became clear that it was just after the first note.

**You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life  
****You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life, feel life**

**Now our time is a grayscale-movie  
****It will have color if you want it to  
****So many choices, so hard to see  
****When your brown eyes want to see more**

**You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life  
****You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life, feel life**

**Time goes by and life is so short  
****Too short to be hidden away  
****So do what you want and bloom  
****Enjoy your reflection, our time is now**

**You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life  
****You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel**

**You little sparrow-eye fly across the meadows  
****Dream your dreams as long as you feel life  
****You little sparrow-eye fly over the meadows...**

When Lewis was done the Warblers all applauded or whistled. Which didn't help Thad's headache at all. But he still smiled.

"Lewis", Fred said and stood up. "Welcome to the Warblers!" Everyone cheered. After Lewis' audition three more boys joined, by the names Oliver, Max and Connor. They were all really good and then it was Sebastian's turn. He walked inside with that charming smile on his face and he winked at Thad when he saw him. Thad just rolled with his eyes.

"Hi", Sebastian said. "I'm Sebastian Smythe, just arrived from Paris, France and I plan to join this group."

"Can you sing", David asked, he had not missed that wink Sebastian sent his boyfriend.

"Yes, really good actually."

"Show us then", Fred said and Sebastian smiled and roamed through his bag for a CD. He found it and then snapped with his fingers.

"Oh right", he said. "I need a duet partner for this one."

'_Oh no_', Thad thought. '_No, no, no._'

"That's okay", Fred said calmly. "Anyone you have in mind?"

'_Not me, not me, please Gaga not me_', Thad thought and looked at his papers. Then a shadow fell over him and he looked up at Sebastian. The guy was smiling at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hell no", Thad said.

"Oh come on it's just for fun", Sebastian said.

"No way Smythe."

"Oh come _on _Harthorn don't be such a bore!"

Fred nudged Thad's arm and nodded to him, the other Warblers nodded to him also, grinning. Thad rolled his eyes… and his entire body before getting up. There were some catcalls and whistles and he glared at the boys that did and they grinned sheepishly. Thad took the offered lyrics and read through them.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" he yelled and Sebastian smirked.

"Nope", he said. "It's the only thing I've gotten sent to me from Paris so far. I sang it to my baby sister with our middle sister. So come on."

"I hate you _so _much", Thad hissed and Sebastian just smirked before he turned on the CD-player and music started to sound. Trent started grinning like an idiot.

"Anyone who tapes this dies", Thad warned… which only resulted in ten mobiles being used for just that purpose. "Fuck my life." Sebastian smiled at him and then started singing: (**Sebastian, **_Thad, **both**_)

**If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Madame Carp will make me pay,  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away.  
It's cold and wet  
Yet still I get an omelet on my plate  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late**

"Really", Thad asked with a calm but awed voice.

"Really, but it's alright. I mean I'm used to it. And you?"

"Well…" Thad hesitated and looked embarrassed.

"Well", Sebastian urged with a smile. Thad sighed and sang:

_If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in,  
And she serves them on a silver tray_ – Thad decided to heck with it all, flung the lyrics away and lived into the performance. He knew the lyrics because his younger cousins loved _Barbie_._  
And she brings the cookie tin  
And while I eat she rubs my feet_ – Thad sat down between Jeff and Nick and they pretended to give him a manicure._  
And strolling minstrels play  
But I'd rather be in my library _– Thad reached over and took a book from the table and started reading it. The Warblers laughed._  
Reading science books all day_

Sebastian smiled and walked over to where Thad was now sitting and pulled him up.

**I'm just like you  
**"You are", Thad asked amazed as Sebastian pulled him onto the floor and danced around him.  
**You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere the dreams come true  
Yes I am a girl like you **– He made a little pirouette and pointed at Thad.

**You'd never know that it was so – **Sebastian ran over to Thad and slid past behind him and Thad grinned happily, the Warblers were also grinning.  
**But now I've met you and I know **– Sebastian grabbed Thad's hands again.  
**It's plain as day - **Spun around with him.  
**Sure as the sky is blue – **He pulled Thad into his arms.  
**That I am girl like you – **He dipped Thad who chuckled and Sebastian got him upright again.

"So you're a singer", Thad said happily and sat down on the council table.

"No", Sebastian said and sat down beside him. "I work at Madame Carp's penitentiary, uh I mean _dress _emporium."

"I love Madame Carp's dresses", Thad said with glee and jumped off of the table.

"I made the one you're wearing", Sebastian said smugly while getting up.

"You made this", Thad asked and pulled on his blazer. "This is my favorite, the design look so complicated."

"Oh but it isn't really", Sebastian said and reached over and took a blazer that one of the boys had hung on a chair.

**First I choose a fabric from the rack  
And I pin the pattern down  
And I stitch it in the front and back** – He pretended to do what he sang about.**  
And it turns into a gown! – **He threw the blazer to Thad who took it on, over his own and sang:

_I wear the gown  
Without my crown  
And dance around my room_ – He danced around as he sang this and only stopped when Sebastian grabbed him by putting an arm around his shoulders. They both sang:

**_And imagine life without the strife  
Of an unfamiliar groom_**

Thad sighed and hung the extra blazer over a chair.

"But I'd never let my mother know", he said. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I completely understand", Sebastian said and patted him on the arm.

_I'm just like you _**(I think that's true)** – Thad made a pirouette as he sang and Sebastian copied.  
_You're just like me _(**Yes I can see) **- Thad slid across the floor and Sebastian copied, but since they were facing each other Thad went to the right and Sebastian to the left.**  
_We take responsibility_** – They danced in unison this time, doing simple steps.**_  
_**_We carry through _**(We carry through)  
_Do what we need to do  
Yes I am a girl like you_**

**I'm just like you **_(I'm just like you) – _Sebastian made a pirouette and Thad copied._  
_**You're just like me **_(You're just like me) _– Sebastian slid to the right and Thad copied and slid to the left._  
**It's something anyone can see  
A heart that beats**_ – Sebastian grabbed Thad around the waist and made a small lift before setting him down.**_  
A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes I am a girl like you _**– Sebastian ended it all by dipping Thad again, before getting him upright. The Warblers all cheered for them and both boys took a bow. They stood up straight again and Sebastian put his arm around Thad's shoulders, letting his fingers rest on Thad's collar bone. Fred rapped the gavel a few times so that the noise would end.

"Sebastian Smythe", he said. "Thank you for the show and welcome to the Warblers."

The boys all cheered and Thad was the first to hug Sebastian, happily. Sebastian grinned and hugged him back, noticing Thad's boyfriend glare at him. Sebastian smirked and kissed Thad's temple before turning to hug Jeff and Nick. David would've turned green then and there if he had been able to, but Sebastian didn't care. The first step had been taken, now he just had to wait for his orders.

* * *

**TBC Looks like Thad is going to have a rough year, the song Lewis sang was a english translation of a Swedish song called Sparvöga. Oh and who recognize the freshmen's names?**


	5. Normal NYADA

Part 4  
Wes groaned at the sound of his blinds being pulled up, the sun hitting his face and a happy voice shouting:

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Wes only groaned and turned away from the window. He heard running feet and someone jumped onto his bed. He smiled a bit as he felt this someone crawl up the bed. It was the same each morning so he turned his head slightly and met the lips that were giving him a small peck on his own.

"Rise and shine Precious", the happy voice said and Wes opened his eyes and smiled at one of his flat mates, one Ms. Sunshine Corazon.

"Morning Ray", he answered and she jumped off his bed and skipped out and into the next room. Wes stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and heard a shriek from the other room. He laughed and flung his covers aside and got out of bed. He grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. He stepped inside and started to wash himself.

"Coming in", a sleepy voice said when he was almost done.

"Be my guest", Wes said calmly and moved a little to the side. The showers had two shower heads so that two people could shower at the same time. They could see each other naked though but no one in the flat was bothered by that, they'd been the first week but not after that.

"Morning Doll", Wes said and turned and kissed the other boy on the cheek. Wade smiled happily.

"Morning Precious", he said and Wes stepped out of the shower.

Sunshine skipped past him and into the shower, winking at him as she threw her towel in his face. Wes chuckled and headed for his room. He dressed in black pants, white shirt, black vest, black tie and black shoes. Then he headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He could hear Sunshine and Wade get ready in the bathroom. It always took them and Sebastian the longest to get ready in the mornings. Wes smiled a bit, he missed that charming bastard.

The four of them had hit it off right away. Sunshine was their little ball of Sunshine, their ray of light and that's why they called her Ray. She and Wes had put all old arguments behind them. Now I bet you all wonder about the peck she gave him that morning. She did that every morning, to all of her boys. It was just her way to show them how much she liked and trusted them. They would all give her a peck back, kiss her temple, cheek or nose. Wes and Wade/Unique hit it off right away too. Wes let Unique and Sunshine put him through facials and other 'girly' stuff.

"Mm that smells wonderful Precious", Unique said as she got inside and took the offered plate. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek back.

"You're welcome Doll", Wes said and held another plate up for Sunshine.

"Oh I love you", she said and took it. They sat down around the table with four chairs. Wes looked at Unique.

She was a doll, she really was and they called her that. At first Wade had been afraid to show Unique to his flat mates but when he did they just didn't care about that he wanted to be a girl. They loved her just as much as they did before.

Sebastian was the groups hothead. He was quick to jump to anyone's defense, get into fights, tease his flat mates and was a big flirt. They didn't want him to change, because he wouldn't be their Sebastian if he did.

Now Wes was called Precious because that's what he was to them and to the school. When Wes told them of what Mercedes had done they had been there for him, offering many ways of painful revenge and when he told them what the ND had done Wade and Wes had been forced to tackle Sebastian to the ground because he was about to go to Lima and kill every single one of them. He would've been able to, Sebastian was, like Wes, a martial artist. He had a killer kick and killer fists. The two of them used to spare and even though Wes usually won Sebastian put up a good fight.

"What's on your mind Precious", Unique asked as she took a sip from her juice. "You keep staring at me."

"I was just thinking", he said with a soft smile.

"About what", Sunshine asked while she pealed her egg.

"About how lucky I am to have friends like you guys and Hothead."

"Oh Precious we love you too", Unique said and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now tell us all about your little trip back home. What was it like 'ghosting' around at McKinley?"

"Oh my Gaga it was hilarious", Wes said smiling brightly. "I kept sneaking around, following the gleeks around and when they were lonely… or just in duos I sang songs that I know they'd recognize from the year before. And then whenever they came close to find me I was gone." He laughed. "The looks on their faces when they only met empty rooms and hallways."

"How about Howard", Sunshine asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Wes sighed.

"The chemo is wearing on him", he said sadly. "Dad is worried but I know Howard can power through it."

"Have you told the Warblers yet?" Unique asked.

"I've tried since the breakup… but they all have different problems of their own so they don't want to listen to-" His phone started ringing and he took it out. "Speak of the devil…" He pressed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"You have reached the guru", he said. "State your problem and he shall answer your questions this sunny morning."

"Sunny for you maybe", David grumbled on the other line. "And are you serious?"

"Yes, now what can the guru help you with David?"

"I demand an explanation", David said angrily.

"Oh?"

"Blaine told me you were at McKinley this Friday and apparently you'd been around Lima all week."

"David I-"

"Why did you not come a visit us?" David yelled. "Why are you constantly trying to win back the New Directions when they turned their backs on you?! Does their friendships mean more than ours?!"

"Whoa", Wes cut in and his friends looked at him in confusion. "Now you listen to me Mitchell and you fucking listen good. I did _not _come to visit you because you would have a busy week the first week of school and also because How-"

"Whatever!" David yelled. "You should've stopped by!"

"Maybe I should but I couldn't", Wes snapped. "I-"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to tell you why! But you keep inter-"

"Whatever dude… talk to you later when you get your priorities right."

"What the fuck?!" Wes stood up in anger but David had already hung up. Wes growled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Then he took all dishes and headed over to the counter. Unique and Sunshine looked at each other and then walked over to him. He was washing the dishes angrily while muttering in Cantonese. Sunshine put her arms around him and Unique did the same. Wes stopped washing and sighed.

"Come on Precious", Sunshine said. "We'll be late. Just ignore those losers."

"Yeah", Unique agreed. "You don't need to take that kind of crap. You have us!"

Wes looked at her and then Sunshine and smiled.

"That I do", he said and they smiled at him and he smiled back. "Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows", Sunshine said with a shrug. "Now come on!" She took their hands. "Let's go!"She pulled them to the door and they all left together, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Wes hated the first classes of the day. They were all mandatory and only theoretical… and Wes already knew everything about them thanks to Dalton. He was sitting there just doodling away in his notebook when his phone vibrated and he took it out. He saw it was a text from Nick. He sighed and opened it.

"Yo man why didn't you stop by when you were in Lima?" – N

"Sorry Nicky but I had some personal stuff to work on." – W

"But you took time to see the ND?" – N

"More like was forced to." – W

"What do you mean?" – N

"Dad told me to get out of the house a few hours a day, but not to go too far away." – W

"Why?" – N

"That's not something I want to discuss over a text." – W

"Okay, okay, geez. But you didn't just go to them to win them back right?" – N

"I'd lie if I say I don't miss them. But I went there to mess with them and to talk to Mr. Schue. I didn't plan to hang around after that but Blaine saw me so I had to." – W

"Why do you try so hard to win them back when you got us? Aren't we enough?" – N

"You are Nicky trust me on that one. But the ND are my friends too and it hurts to lose them. I don't want to lose them or you. Besides you guys have each other when you're in trouble. The ND usually cause trouble for each other." – W

"They need a guru." – N

"That they do. Gotta go Nick my professor is looking at me angrily. Talk to you later buddy." – W

Wes put his phone away before he got an answer and his professor got up to him and demanded that Wes answered a few questions. The man planned on putting him on the spot since Wes clearly hadn't been listening. But the man was shocked when Wes without any trouble could answer all questions. Wes just smirked as the man walked away from him and he fist bumped his sniggering neighbors.

* * *

This is how a normal day at NYADA looked like: Theoretical classes start at 8 am and lasts until 10 am. Between 10 am and noon there is vocal coaching. From 1 pm to 3 pm there are dance practice and from 3 pm to 5 pm they have performance planning and rehearsal classes.

The days always looked like this and Wes knew that he had gotten much stronger the short time he'd been at this school. After school he and his flat mates usually did other activities, some together. Wes and Sebastian usually hit the gym or the dojo while Sunshine and Unique/Wade went do art classes or dance classes. At times Wes and Sunshine jogged around together in Central Park and those times Sebastian and Wade/Unique played basketball or volleyball with some other people they knew. They had two activities together and that was, believe it or not, laser doom and paintball. They were an amazing team and they were all really good.

Wes was having lunch, waiting for Sunshine and Wade to join him, when his phone rang again. This time it was Blaine.

"The guru is out for lunch", Wes said as he answered. "Come back later."

"Wes please", Blaine said.

"Oh but for you Mr. Anderson I am willing to make an exception."

"Thanks", Blaine said dryly.

"What is thy reason to call then young lover-boy?"

"Oh shut up."

"Fine but then thy shall not take part of my un-earthly wisdom."

"You are impossible did you know that?"

"Kurt might have mentioned it a few times", Wes mumbled and Blaine laughed. "Now seriously man what can I do for you?"

"I just need to vent a bit."

"ND making you crazy already?"

"No… I just… need to talk to someone that's not here you know."

'_Sure use me as your personal venting basket_', Wes thought bitterly.

"I know", he then said. "So what's up?"

"You remember Sugar Motta right", Blaine asked and Wes smirked before waving to Sunshine and Wade so that they would see him. They spotted him and headed over.

"The girl with no musical talent what so ever", Wes asked and let Sunshine kiss his cheek.

"Yeah that's her", Blaine answered. "Well she's starting a second Glee Club."

"Really", Wes asked, faking confusion.

"Yeah Schue said she even got an old Vocal Adrenaline coach."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe it." Wes didn't believe she'd work so fast.

"Believe it, here's what Schue said happened."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Schue was in the teacher's lounge making coffee when a voice spoke up from behind him:_

_"You still make a mean cup of coffee?"_

_Schue turned around and saw Shelby Corcoran stand there, looking as beautiful as ever._

_"Shelby", he asked and she laughed happily. "What are you… what are you doing here?" He walked up to her._

_"It's the teacher's lounge isn't it", she asked and gave him a hug and he hugged back. "This is where all the teachers hang out."_

_"Yeah uh", Schue said confused. He had not expected to see her there. But deep down he feared she was here to say she was going to coach Vocal Adrenaline again._

_"I'm a teacher here now", she said and turned to him. "Well part-time." Well his fears about her coaching VA were gone but now he felt suspicious._

_"You ever heard of this guy Al Motta", she asked why pouring up a cup of coffee._

_"Yeah", Schue said as they sat down by a table. "He donated three pianos to the school."_

_"Well get this. He gave the school a big donation if Figgins allowed me to start a second Glee Club that features his daughter Sugar Motta. He'll pay everything too. They actually sent a headhunter to track me down in New York. Apparently I am _**the**_ best_ _show choir director money can buy. Don't worry I'm not gonna poach any of your kids."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"The nerve of that girl", Blaine growled. "It is not fair!"

"Oh please don't worry about it", Wes said and chuckled. "I mean who'd want to join a club where they will only have to sway in the background behind a false singing diva?"

"True… but do you think things will get ugly around here?"

"Maybe… but I know one thing for sure."

"What?"

"That this will motivate the New Directions to be better than ever because they have something to fight against. ND are never as good as when they have something to overcome. When they do nothing can beat them."

The other end was really quiet and Wes wondered if the call had been disconnected so he looked at his phone, but no it hadn't.

"Hello", he asked. "Blaine are you still there?"

"Get lost asshole", another voice answered, it was Puck.

"Noah", Wes said coldly. "Put Blaine back on. I was talking to him _not_ to you."

"We in the ND want nothing to do with you, is that so fucking hard to understand?"

"Yes since I'm not the one in the wrong in this breakup. Don't you think it at least one tiniest bit weird that just a week after our breakup Mercedes is already dating? If she was so hurt by me as she claimed wouldn't she still be depressed?"

"Maybe she just has an easy time getting over assholes. Look Wes why don't you just move on and let us and her go? You only cause us anger or pain."

"Oh but it's okay for you to do that to me?"

"You're an ass", Puck said and hung up. Wes was red in the face from anger and tried to call up Blaine again but Blaine didn't answer. Wes cursed and threw his phone into his bag. Sunshine took his hand.

"Tell us everything", she said and Wes did. When he was done Unique smiled.

"Why don't you pretend to date someone else", she asked and Wes looked at her. "Like Ray, I mean the two of you look really cute together, you already hold hands without problems, you give each other pecks all the time and everyone else already think you are dating. No one will get hurt because the four, for the moment three, of us are the only ones that knows she's lesbian."

"That is a really good idea", Sunshine said happily. "We can pretend to date. It will keep some boys off of my back and imagine what that will do to Mercedes. It will also help us on our acting for acting classes next semester."

Wes thought about it. It would make his bitch of an ex angry and hurt… besides it would keep some annoying girls off of his back. He smiled and took Sunshine's hand and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled into it and kissed him back. Unique squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ray", Wes said when they broke the kiss. "We are officially 'dating'."

She squealed in 'happiness' and threw her arms around him. Everyone in the cafeteria watched them, wondering why the couple was acting so weird. But weird things always happened at NYADA.

* * *

"Higher!" their teacher was yelling at them during their dance practice. The boys were training on lifting the girls… higher and higher. They were standing with their arms straight above them and the girls just 'lying' there. "Come on boys, get them higher! The girls need to be at the same height!"

"It's kinda hard since we're in different heights", one of the boys groaned out.

"That's why I want to see you hold the girls up as high as you can so I can see how much we need to do it for this show."

"Um sir can we be put down now", one of the girls asked. "I think my partner here is gonna drop me at any second."

"Oh goodness I am so sorry", the teacher exclaimed. "I did not think of that. Yes. Boys put them down." All girls were put down and the boys collapsed onto the floor… wiped. "Oh my how long did I have you stand like that boys?"

"An hour", one answered.

"Oh my goodness I am very sorry. You just stay where you are, rest for now and girls, we go practice our Spice Girls dance."

"Whoo!" the girls cheered and followed the man out, Sunshine kissed Wes' cheek before she left. Wes smiled and lied back down.

"It hurts to talk", one of his classmates groaned.

"Then shut up", another one said.

"It hurts to move", a third said.

"It hurts to breathe", a fourth said and they all agreed. They just lied there on the floor, looking as if they'd been beaten to the ground or something. Their vocal coach walked by the door, stopped, backed to the door again and looked at them.

"What are you boys doing", she asked confused.

"Mr. Foster told us to stay here", Wes' classmate Malcolm explained. "We were holding the girls up for an _hour_."

"Oh I see", their coach said and smiled. "And how did it go?"

"Our arms were straight", Tommy answered. "But now they wanna fall off."

"Well just you rest and I'll be by later to see your performance rehearsals. Bye boys."

"Bye Madame Curie", they called.

"Seriously that name is so taken", Anthony said and sat up slowly. They all agreed. In the class they were 21 students, 10 boys and 11 girls. Tommy had joined them about a week ago, he had been at Julliard but his teachers transferred him because they knew he'd thrive better at NYADA. It was 11 girls since Wade felt like his true self was a girl so they counted him as such. No one gave him a hard time. A few of the boys managed to pull themselves upright, Wes was one of them. Just as he had his phone started ringing and with a sigh he pulled it out. He saw that it was Kurt.

"Oh great more McKinley drama", he grumbled but answered the call. "The guru is available."

"Okay seriously honey that has to stop", Kurt said.

"Never darling, so what can I do for you? Are you even allowed to speak with me?"

"Technically no, but I don't see Puck or anyone else around. Look Blaine wants to tell you he's sorry he didn't answer your call but Puck took his phone from him. I think you better not call in a while."

"You only called to tell me to stay away from my friend", Wes asked. "Or is there some other reason behind this?"

"I… um I needed to vent a little."

"Be my guest", Wes said with sarcasm… Kurt didn't notice that part.

"Who does Mr. Schue think he is", he launched into his rant. "He and Mike both claim that I need to learn how to dance!"

"Well you do only have one single dance move", Wes said with a tiny smile.

"Not you too."

"Sorry but it's true."

"Mike says that my dancing is distracting and Schue thinks I'm at the same level as Puck, Finn, _Finn_ and Mercedes."

Wes was quiet.

"Okay here's when you're supposed to say I'm not on their level", Kurt cut in.

"I would if I could."

"What's _that _supposed to mean."

"Look, don't you think that Schue and especially _Mike _knows just a bit more about dancing than you do?"

"Of course."

"And may I be frank with you dude."

"Please don't call me dude."

"Screw it I'm gonna be frank anyway because I'm tired and I hurt. _You _are at the same level as the guy that tried to hurt me, the guy that did hurt me and the girl that broke me into tiny pieces."

Kurt was quiet and then spluttered out:

"How dare you?!"

"No Kurt how dare _you_", Wes spat and his friends looked at him worriedly. Wes stood up slowly. "Last year I busted my ass off for you guys and you especially and I haven't even gotten as much as a thank you from anyone at that school. None of you are willing to listen to my part of the story while I gladly listen to all of yours. You call me up and want to vent. You just call me when you need me and you _hide _from your friends when you do. As soon as anyone of them are nearby you refuse to talk to me, you're ashamed of me. Tell me the truth. Do you believe her or me?"

"Wes this is silly."

"Her or me Kurt", Wes said and clenched his free hand into a fist.

"Wes please don't force me to chose."

"I gotta go", Wes said and hung up. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Anthony smile at him.

"They ain't worth it dude", he said and Wes nodded. "Let's get back to practice the BSB dance routine… we gotta crush 'em girls after all."

Wes chuckled but agreed.

* * *

A few hours later they were having there show-rehearsal. They were all dressed in black clothes, had black sooth on their faces and had chimney-sweeping brushes. They all wore different type of caps as well or hats. The girls had their hair in single braids or if the girls had short hair it was all ruffled underneath the caps.

They were preparing for a Disney performance for kids. The performance was later that week and they were doing the _Step in Time _number from the movie version of _Mary Poppins._

Wes had gotten the role as Bert and Unique was actually going to be Mary. They had copied nearly everything from the movie and they had been practicing since the beginning of the semester, which started in July. They were trying to do it with their makeup and stage clothes on for the first time.

Their teachers were all sitting in the audience. The performance was going to be hold in the grand auditorium of NYADA. Each class had two numbers to perform. It had to be Disney inspired, being a Disney song or a scene from a Disney movie.

The freshmen in the musical theater program had the boys dressed up as princes of Disney performing_ Everybody _by Backstreet Boys in their first number while the girls were doing _Never Had A Dream Come True _by S Club 7. Wade was not happy because he was supposed to have been performing as a version of the Blue Fairy… but now that Sebastian was away on his mission Tommy who'd been playing Prince Naveen from _the Princess and the Frog _had to take over Sebastian's part as Aladdin and Wade played Naveen.

"My feet hurt", Rita groaned out as they continued to rehearse their _Mary Poppins_ number.

"Everything hurts", Wes answered her before they both made a back flip and continued to dance. They all belted out the last part:

**_Step in time, step in time  
Step in time, step in time  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme  
Step in time, you step in time_****_  
_**  
They all raised their arms as they sang and when the music stopped they stood frozen like that, smiling. Their coaches all started to cheer and applaud, as did the members of the orchestra that was playing.

"Amazing", Madame Curie, whose name _was_ taken, said and clapped her hands. "Wes your Bert is as charming and unique as you are yourself."

"Thank you madam", Wes said with a cockney accent and took a bow, removing his cap as he did so. His dark red hair was visible then and Madame Curie laughed.

"Oh and Unique", she said and turned to the girl with a big smile. "Your Mary will be the high light of this show."

"No", a voice said by the door and a tall pale man dressed in a suit entered. "She will not."

"Bernard what are you talking about", Mr. Foster asked.

"I just got a call from the show choir competition's board of directors", Bernard Moore explained as he walked up on the stage. "Vocal Adrenaline has problem finding a new coach because no one there is ready to be the lead singer. So Unique I am sending you over early."

"But sir you can't do that", Kimberly objected. "We need Unique as Mary and we need Wade as Naveen."

"Luna can play Mary and we scratch Tiana and Naveen from the other number", Bernard said.

"But sir they've been working too hard for this", Madame Curie said. "Let her stay for the show. It is in two days only."

Bernard looked at her and then the kids that were all giving him puppy eyes. He groaned.

"Fine", he said and they all started grinning. "But directly after that I want you packed into a taxi and heading for Carmel High."

"Yes sir", Unique said.

"Good… any word from Sebastian yet?"

"He's in the Warblers sir", Sunshine said.

"And who is going to ND?"

"No one needs to go", Wes spoke up and Bernard sighed. They'd already argued about this. "Now that they have something to fight against they will be even better."

"Look Wes", Bernard said. "I know you don't want to take part of this but it is what we have been told to do. You will have to step up as lead soon."

"No", Wes said.

"You have until sectionals to decide… we have that late… around the time your old schoolmates will be preparing for regionals."

"I get it", Wes said. "but I'm still not doing it."

"You know what's at stake Wes… Don't throw your life away." Bernard left and Wes growled at the closed door.

"Easy Precious", Unique told him. "Easy."

"Come on guys let's call it a day", Mr. Foster said. "Wash up, hang away your costumes and go home to get some much needed rest. It's soon show time!"

Sunshine took Wes' hand and pulled him towards the dressing rooms. She hoped a shower would help him cool off.

* * *

But Wes was still in a foul mood when they got home. Unique and Sunshine told him to just go and relax while they prepared the dinner. Wes agreed but he was too worked up to be able to relax and as if that wasn't enough… his phone rang again and with a groan he fished it out of his pocket and then answered with:

"You good for the guru." He got no answer. "Hello? This is Wes Montgomery speaking."

"Oh I thought I'd reached some tarot line or somefin…" Noah Puckerman answered.

"What the _fuck _do _you_ want Noah", Wes growled. "Didn't you tell me earlier to stay away from you guys?"

"Yes…"

"So why the hell do you call me?!"

"I need advice."

"Go to Mr. Schue."

"I can't… he's too busy with nationals, booty camp and his life."

"Well you have a lot of friends at that school so you don't need me."

"Look dude I only need someone who can be objective and can actually give advices that aren't crappy."

"Well turn to your councilors or Coach Beiste or someone of your friends, since I'm not included in that category I shouldn't have to trouble myself with listening to the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't trouble myself with selfish jerks that are so stupid that they only believe the first thing they hear! If I told you that the capital of Germany is Vienna would you believe me?"

"Of course you're a smart dude!"

"Well it isn't! It's Berlin."

"Really?"

"Yes now give me one good reason to talking to you?"

"Because I have no one else to turn to dude and I fucking miss you."

Wes blinked in confusion, all anger washed away.

"What?" he asked.

"I miss ya dude. I miss hanging out and goofing off with you. I miss your crazy colored hair, I miss your fucking over protective nature, I miss your piano playing, I miss your witty mouth, I miss your voice, hell I even miss that fucking umbrella of yours!"

"Well order one for yourself and you don't have to miss me", Wes spat. He wasn't angry he was just annoyed now. "And you miss me? Well sucks for you. It was you who put yourself in this situation. I had nothing to do with that. Our friendship got on halt that day you tried to punch me after Mercedes lied to you." Wes looked up and saw Sunshine and Unique in the doorway. "I have new friends now… and they are my future plans." They smiled at him.

"But that's what this is about dude", Puck yelled. "My future plans!"

"Do you even have a future Noah? As far as I know you imagine yourself in jail or dead in the next ten years."

"But I don't want that!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know how to reach out to my daughter!"

Wes blinked in confusion.

"Your daughter", he asked.

"Ms. Corcoran is back and she brought Beth with her and she told me that she really wants me and Quinn to get to know her. But Quinn has gone crazy and doesn't talk to anyone. I want to help her but I don't know how and I want to see my daughter so tell me what to do!"

"Well Nini seriously needs to get her shit together, bring her to the Corcoran woman."

"Why?"

"Because I think that Ms. Shelby Corcoran knows how Quinn feels. They share a pain you know."

"I know but-"

"And if Corcoran is there at your school just talk to her about seeing Beth. It's not my thing to tell you what to do Noah. But I think you should handle it as a grownup. Take responsibility, show this woman that you are serious about your daughter and yourself. Just… grow _up_."

He was met with silence and then:

"Thanks dude", Puck said. "I knew I could count on you. Now I know what to do." He hung up and Wes did the same, ran a hand over his face and looked at his flat mates.

"I did it again didn't I", he asked.

"Precious you should've become a therapist or psychologist", Unique said. "You gave that boy advice without even noticing it. Come now, dinner is ready."

Wes nodded and got up. But Unique took his phone from him.

"No more calls tonight", she said and turned it off. "Come Sebby said he'd Skype us during dinner!"

Wes smiled and followed the girls to the kitchen.

* * *

They had been eating for a bit when Sunshine's computer started beeping and she leaned over and started it. Sebastian came online and they all smiled at him.

"Hi Seb", they said.

"Hi guys", he said grinning back. "I'm hiding at a nice little internet café where I know no one and no one knows you."

"That's good", Wes said with a smile. "So how are things?"

"Well the Warblers is a really great group of guys", Sebastian said. "They are a bit boring at times and a bit… cowardly when it comes to numbers but I can help them... I think."

"Oh and how, by being your normal hotheaded self?"

"No I'm gonna play the part of a hopeless flirt and jerk… maybe that will help them man up."

"Maybe", Wes agreed and smiled. "So how are things otherwise?"

"Well simply put", Sebastian said and smiled at them. "I'm in love."

"Ooooooh", his three flat mates said and the girls giggled.

"A boy caught your eye at last", Unique asked.

"Yes. Oh you should see him darlings. He is so damn adorable and cute and nice and funny and talented and small and amazing and a really good roomy and…"

His friends laughed as he continued to praise his little crush. They were all happy for him because Sebastian had felt unhappy for a while. He'd been trying to find a boy that wouldn't just use him for his money or just make him a one-night-stand or boyfriend for a short time. But being at Dalton he would less likely find a gold digger and the boys there were all very nice. It was just something about Dalton that made people nice.

"So", Sunshine asked and leaned her head in her hands and smiled. "When are you asking him out?"

"I can't", Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Say what", Unique asked. "Have our Hothead cooled off so fast at dully old Dalton? You remind me more and more of Precious."

"Hey", Wes objected and she winked at him. "Very funny."

"It's nothing like that", Sebastian said and sighed. "He's got a boyfriend."

His three friends looked at him.

"Aw honey I'm sorry", Sunshine said and put her hand up and he did the same and it looked as if they were touching. "But maybe they'll break up?"

"I don't think so", Sebastian said with a sad sigh. "He loves his boyfriend too much for that… even though the guy is a jerk."

"Oh", Wes asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah the boyfriend gets madly jealous as soon as someone just leans on my baby or if he smiles at another boy. The boyfriend gets rough in his pda then. The guy is very possessive and I don't like to see my baby upset because he always gets upset when his jerk of a boyfriend do that stuff. The boyfriend can like… flirt and smile at others and hug them without caring about what that does to my baby and it pisses me off! When my baby gets jealous his boyfriend just laughs it off and claim he's cute."

Wes' brow furrowed. That sounded like two Warblers that he knew _very_ well and he knew Sebastian was bunking with Thad, he also knew that Sebastian and Thad had been sick and had been cuddling when they were.

"I will not try to break them up or anything", Sebastian said with a sigh. "But is it wrong for me to wish they'd break up? I know I'd be a way better boyfriend than this David Mitchell guy!"

"Aha!" Wes exclaimed and then covered his mouth. His friends stared at him. "Sorry." When he said that though it came out muffled so they didn't hear it.

"Uh what", Sunshine asked and removed his hands.

"I said sorry", Wes said blushing. "I was just thinking how this situation reminded me of my two friends Thad and David. David is a very possessive and jealous guy. So when you said David's name I just knew that I was right."

"Well you are", Sebastian said and sighed. "Wes, Thad is gorgeous, kind, amazing, nice, sweet, cute… in short he's perfect! I really, really feel like he could be the one you know."

"Yes… but he is with another guy Sebby…"

"I know and that's what makes it so hard!" Sebastian looked really upset. "What should I do?"

"Focus on your mission", Sunshine said sadly. "Focus on getting the Warblers to nationals… but nothing can stop you from becoming good friends with this Thad boy. Hey is there a picture?"

"I'll show you later", Wes said. "I have it on my other Facebook." Was had two Facebook accounts. One that was for his friends back in Lima and Westerville and the other for his friends here in New York. Sebastian smiled at them and they talked about their upcoming performance, Sebastian's "job" and Unique/Wade's soon to be job. Sebastian still asked forgiveness for putting Wade in the BSB performance because he knew how much Wade hated to perform when he could not be himself.

"It's okay darling", Unique told Sebastian. "I will just have to think about it as a theater and I'll be okay."

"The same when you go to VA", Sunshine said. "They are not as understanding there…"

"Or in Ohio over all", Wes muttered. They talked for about half an hour before Sebastian had to return to Dalton and do some homework. His friends had to wash up before 'dying'.

* * *

The days went by in a flash and it was time for the show. The morning of the show the trio only dressed in sweatpants and hoodies because it would be easier to change into and out of their costumes. Wes had also been forced to dye his hair black… not everyone would enjoy a ruby red Bert. When Wes was ready his phone rang again. He groaned. He'd taken calls every day from the Warblers about wanting advice or just vent about stuff. So Wes answered annoyed:

"Guru's offline, please hold."

"No", a dry and somewhat quiet voice said. "I don't think so."

"Nini", Wes asked confused. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. I know you advised Puck to bring me to that woman and that you were ghosting around here to make us feel guilty and I called you up to give you a piece of my mind. I used to have everything. I had a popular boyfriend, I had many friends, I was popular, pretty and then I joined Glee Club. Everything went downhill from there and then last year I quit to go with the Cheerios to nationals… and you talked me into rejoining the club again."

Wes thought back to that moment, a bit before the championship game.

* * *

_Victor was the first to leave because he was planning on meeting Quinn, Santana and Brittany. He met them outside the gym after Cheerios practice. Brittany ran up to him and hugged him._

_"We heard the boys have to forfeit", Quinn said sadly. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't worry", he answered with a smirk. "We're not beaten just yet."_

_"What", Santana asked and Victor told them what had happened in Glee Club. The girls were shocked to hear about Rachel and Mercedes' idea and when they heard that Tina was in on it too they just gaped._

_"They'll get killed", Quinn said. "That other team will slaughter them."_

_"Sadly they're only going to slaughter two of them… maybe three", Victor said running a hand through his hair. Santana looked at him._

_"Please tell me you are not OOA", she said and he smiled sheepishly._

_"I am not Out Of Action Tanya ow!" He exclaimed the last when she slapped him._

_"Are you insane", she yelled. "Those guys will break you like a twig!"_

_"I'd like to see them try."_

_"Just… just be careful", Quinn said. "I know Sam and the others can handle themselves… but you and the girls."_

_"We'll manage Nini…"_

_"But-"_

_"Nini don't worry. Besides don't you have more important things than your true friends to worry about?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean", Quinn asked and narrowed her eyes._

_"You know exactly what I mean. Popularity calls. Can't keep it waiting."_

_"Victor-"_

_"No Nini. You know it, you are making the wrong choice. But it's your choice to make. If it wasn't 'social suicide' you'd choose Glee over Cheerios any day right?"_

_The girls looked at their feet and he sighed._

_"Do what you want", he said. "But I will be there when you come back."_

_"If we're allowed back", Santana said._

_"Hey you're our family Tanya", he said smiling at her. "And we will always welcome you back… just as long as you let us know you feel the same way about us. Sort out your priorities ladies… and I hope to see you at the game."_

_He hurried off._

* * *

"Yeah I told you that since it was what you really wanted", Wes said calmly.

"Well I just want you to know that even though you ghost around or advises Puck to take me to the woman that is keeping _my _baby from me because of the true me I am never going back to Glee Club."

"Well", Wes said in an icy tone. "Let me tell _you _something now Ms. Fabray. You only care about one person in this world and that's yourself."

"You have no idea-"

"I'm not finished", Wes yelled and cut her off before she could start ranting. "Nini you are no longer a little girl. Tell me how long you are planning on acting the victim?" He got no answer. "Tell me!"

He got no answer from her and wondered if she'd hung up. But he was gonna take the chance and speak his mind anyway.

"Since your first day in Glee Club you have done nothing else than trying to sabotage for the others", Wes continued, still angry. "You tried to sabotage the same Glee Club that's been there for you over and over again Nini! For example when you got pregnant and your parents kicked you out. Puck and Jones let you live with them! Then Finn and I defended you from Rachel when she accused you of choosing the Cheerios over the championship performance! The Glee Club was there to welcome you back and to help you all the times you've been kicked off the Cheerios! And I don't recall ever hearing so much as a thank you. So now you're a train wreck. Well congrats on that. But you call me up for one reason and that is to tell me that it's _my _fault? Well then Ms. Fabray I have one thing to say to you… grow up! And do you know what's the first part of doing that? It is to forgive yourself for the mistakes you made when you were a child. You're 18 Quinn… _grow up_." He heard her hung up and sighed. He turned to the door and saw Sunshine and Wade stand there.

"That was really sexy", Wade teased and Wes snorted before they left together.

* * *

When they got to the school they walked into a panic zone. The dean Carmen Tibideaux and their teachers were arguing about something and the rest of the students around them either looked sad or worried.

"What's going on", Wes asked and nudged Malcolm.

"The emcee is sick so we have no one to present this whole thing", Malcolm said sadly. "We'll have to cancel… and all kids and their teachers are already here…"

"As is a TV-station", Luna called over to them.

"Then why not just have one of our teachers or Ms. Tibideaux do it", Wes asked in confusion.

"They can't, they have to supervise everything back here."

"But why not let one of us do it then? I mean there are theater people here, musical theater, dance, music… all kinds of performers or artists. Someone must be able to handle this."

Wes felt a hand crash down on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see Mr. Foster.

"Wes you are a genius", he said and pulled the young man over to the arguing teachers. There he told them of Wes' idea about letting a student be the emcee… in character of course.

"But who", Madame Curie asked.

"Bert is a story teller of sorts in the movie and the Broadway show", Ms. Tibideaux said and looked at Wes.

"Me", Wes asked shocked.

"Of course."

"But what about my part in the freshmen's number?"

"I think you can figure something out", Mr. Foster said. "Go get into your Bert gear now!"

"Okay okay", Wes said before hurrying off. Now let's sit back and enjoy this show.

* * *

All kids in the auditorium got quiet when they heard someone whistle: _Chim chim cheree_. A single spot light lit up the stage and they all saw a young Asian man sit on what looked like a chimney. He had soot all over his face and hands and he was cleaning a crystal ball with a rag. He was dressed as a chimney sweep and a few brushes lay by his feet. The guy started singing:

**Winds in the east, there's a mist comin' in****  
Like somethin' is brewin' and 'bout to begin.  
Can't put me finger on what lies in store,  
But Oi feel what's to happen all happened before.  
Chim chimeny chim chim, cheree chim cheroo!**

He looked up and saw the audience and grinned.

"Oh there ya are", he said and grinned. "Oi've been waitin' for ya. 'ave you 'eard tha story abou' Pocahontas?"

"No", all the kids yelled, well some yelled yes. The guy smiled.

"Well then Oi'm gonna let some of me palls tell ya abou' that", he said and the chimney started to move off of the stage. "Oi'm gonna let me palls in tha dancin' school tell ya all 'bout tha first toime Pocahontas laid 'er eyes on John Smith."

The stage was dark before the _Colors of the Wind _started to play and a group of about twenty students came on stage and started dancing and a few of them sang. The kids and their teachers all cheered at the amazing performance. The dancers were in perfect sync and the performance was colorful and happy and so full of energy and familiarity that all kids sang along as good as they could.

Wes was smiling from his hiding place in the wings. Then he was handed a rod that was supposed to be something to draw with. Sunshine whispered to him that he should do something as a screever and present the second year musical program's Snow White medley number.

As the dance number came to an end the "animals", "spirits", "winds" and Pocahontas and John Smith hurried off stage and it became pitch black on stage. But then the audience could hear that whistling again and a single spotlight was lit up and they saw that guy from the beginning paint on the wall with some chalk. It was digital pictures and he was only pretending, the grownups knew this but not the kids. The guy started sing:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey****  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
I does whot I likes and I likes… - **He made a line**  
What I do****  
**  
He turned around and saw the audience.

"'ello art lovers", he said and grinned.

"Hi", all kids cheered and the guy smiled and sang:  
**  
Today Oi'm a screever and as you can see  
A screever's an artist of 'ighest degree  
And it's all me own work  
From me own memory  
**  
The guy scratched his head and looked at all the fantastic pictures.

"Well not Royal Academy Oi suppose", he said and smiled. "Still better than a fingah in the eye ain't they?" He started dancing and singing.

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Oi draws what Oi likes and Oi likes what Oi drew  
No remuneration do Oi ask of you  
But me cap would be glad of a copper or two – **He took his cap off, sat on his knees and put it on the ground.**  
**A few students from the academy started to walk across the stage but no one paid and the guy sighed.

"Not many who wanna pay for some art these days", he said and looked at the audience. "But Oi s'pose no' everyone can be Snow White roight? Say do ya wanna meet 'er and 'er an' all 'er friends?"

"Yes", the kids cheered and the guy got up.

"Alroight then", he said and brushed off his knees, took his cap and got up. "Oi think Oi can 'ear 'em coming. Can you?" He put his cap on.

"No", the audience called.

"Ya sure? Loisten?" He put his hand to his ear. "Hi ho!" At first there was nothing but then came:

"Hi ho!"

"See", the guy said. "Hi ho!"

"Hi ho! Hi ho, hi ho!"

"Oi bettah get outta 'ere", he said and took his rod. "Oi ain't no dwarf now am I?" he ran off stage and Snow White and the dwarfs came in. It was the students from the second year of musical theater studies. They were doing a Snow White medley and dance routine.

When they were done a few more numbers took the stage before it was time for the students of the musical theater programs third year. Wes got hooked to a few lines and sighed before walking on stage. The children cheered, so far all of his introductions had been perfect and he didn't have to be on stage all the time. A few times the performances just followed each other at ones.

"Break a leg", Wade told him as the _Lion King_ came to an end. Wes rolled his eyes but walked out on the stage whistling and the kids cheered when they saw him. He was looking at the "sky" as he whistled and then sang:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey****  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
****La dum, de da dum****  
da da da da dum  
Mmm hmm...  
La dum, de da dum  
da da da da dum**

"ello ya still 'ere", he said when he saw the audience. "Well then let's get cracking shall we? 'ave you ever been able ta fly?"

"No", all kids yelled happily.

"Nevah?" Wes scratched his head. "That's weird. It's rathah easy… oif ya believe ma friend Peter Pan. Now let's see what is it that 'e tol' me…" He scratched his neck. "Oh roight! You think." He pointed at his head. "You wink." He winked. "You do a double blink." He blinked twice. "You close your eyes and jump." He did. The kids looked at him in awe and Wes opened one eye.

"It didn' work did it", he asked.

"No", the audience said.

"That's strange Oi coulda sworn whoa!" He ducked as something green came flying at him and the kids laughed. Wes looked up and saw Peter Pan flying around laughing and making the same sound a rooster those.

"Peter!" he yelled and the green guy stopped making all wild and crazy stuff.

"Hi Bert", he said happily. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oi was trying ta do a bit of magic", Wes answered. "It didn't work… can ya 'elp me?"

"Sure, here! Some pixie dust!" He sprinkled something down on Wes, it was glitter. "Now it should work."

Wes looked around.

"Nothing's 'appening", he said.

"Think of the happiest thing it's the same having wing."

Wes closed his eyes and felt the strings being pulled and he got up.

"Whoa!" he said and the kids laughed as he struggled to get control over his movements. The guy playing Peter Pan laughed happily.

"See you got it!" he said and Wes was finally in control… but upside down. "Err… almost."

Wes crossed his arms and glared, his hat had fallen off.

"Ya know what Peter", he said. "Oi'll leave tha flying ta you… get me down from 'ere!"

"Sure but it's your loss!"

Wes was slowly lowered down again and took his cap before hurrying off stage as Peter and his Wild Boys, Wendy, John and Michael took the stage, also flying and Tinkerbell was there too.

"Awesome Wes", Sunshine told him and kissed his cheek. "You looked amazing up there."

"Pft right."

"Not as perfect as 'Peter' and the others. But you've had no training."

"Well we're up next", Wes said. "First the Princesses and Princes and then there is Ariel and her friends under the sea and then we end it all with _Step In Time_."

"Yes."

Wes and the others watched their school mates perform and it was soon time for Wes to yet again take the stage. This time he didn't sing. He just walked in and turned to the audience.

"Do ya know 'ow it feels ta be a princess", he asked and everyone called 'no'. "Well they aren't always 'appy… but Oi'll leave it to my girls to tell you whot Oi mean." Wes hurried off stage and the girls walked in as music started to play. The girls were dressed up as Snow White, Tiana, Mulan, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Rapunzel and Pocahontas. For the moment it is enough to explain that Sunshine was playing Mulan. They were dressed and had make up on that made them look like their characters. Not all of them were princesses but they'd run out of those after a bit so therefore Mulan was there.

**Snow White: Everybody's got something****  
They had to leave behind  
Tiana: One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
Mulan: There's no use looking back, or wondering  
How it could be now or might've been  
Cinderella: All this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go**

**All: I never had a dream come true**  
**'til the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be with you**

**Aurora: Somewhere in my memory**  
**I've lost all sense of time**  
**Ariel: And tomorrow can never be**  
**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**  
**Jasmine: There's no use looking back, oh wondering**  
**How it should been, now oh might've been**  
**Belle: All this I know**  
**But,still I can't find ways to let you go**

**All: I never had a dream come true**  
**'til the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be with you**

**Rapunzel: You'll always be the dream that fills my head**  
**Yes you will,**  
**Say you will,**  
**You know you will oh baby**  
**Pocahontas: You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**  
**There's no use looking back, oh wondering**  
**Mulan: Because love is a strange and funny thing**  
**No matter how hard I try and try**  
**I just can't say good bye**  
**No no no no**

**All: I never had a dream come true**  
**'til the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be with you**

The girls harmonized beautifully and danced in beat to the music and it was all really beautiful and as they held the last note they reached out to the audience or towards the roof. Mulan/Sunshine was in the middle.

As soon as the music ended another started and down from the roof or up from the floor came ten princes. It was the Prince from Snow White, Shang from Mulan, Prince Naveen, Prince Charming from Cinderella, Prince Eric, Prince Philip, Aladdin, Prince Adam aka the Beast, Flynn Rider and John … Mulan's Shang was not a prince and neither was Rapunzel's Flynn Rider or John Smith but you get the point.

And all you need to know is that Wade was Naveen and Wes was Shang. As they took ground or their lifts stopped they all sang:  
**  
All: Everybody  
Rock your body** **  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright**

**Prince: Oh my God we're back again**  
**Brothers, sisters, everybody sing**  
**Naveen: We're gonna bring the flavor show you how**  
**I've gotta question for ya**  
**Both: Better answer now**

**Shang: Am I original? (yeah)**  
**Am I the only one? (yeah)**  
**Prince Charming: Am I sexual? (yeah)**  
**Am I everything you need?**  
**Both: You better rock you body now**

**All: Everybody**  
**Rock your body**

**Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright**

**Eric: Now throw your hands up in the air**  
**And wave 'em around like you just don't care**  
**Philip: If you wanna party let me hear you yell**  
**'Cause we've got it goin' on again**

**Aladdin: Am I original? (yeah)**  
**Adam: Am I the only one? (yeah)**  
**Flynn: Am I sexual? (yeah)**  
**John: Am I everything you need?**  
**Shang: You better rock you body now**

**All: Everybody**  
**Rock your body  
****Everybody  
****Rock your body right  
****Backstreet's back alright**

**Alright!  
All: Everybody  
Rock your body** **  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright  
**

**All: Everybody  
Rock your body** **  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright  
**  
The girls had hurried off as they did and the boys danced a dance that really could rival any boy band out there and they sang perfectly. At the last chorus they got back to where they'd gotten in and was either lifted off stage by the same harnesses they got in with or they went down with lifts in the floor. The audience cheered and the Ariel number came on at once so they would have time to change. They did that pretty fast and soon they were ready for the closing number.

"Unique where are you", Wes asked and found her, dressed as Mary Poppins. "We are gonna start this whole thing off."

"Right", she said and took his offered arm. As Ariel and her fishes 'swam' away the stage got changed so that there were three roof tops there and chimneys everywhere. Wes and Unique walked on stage and as the spotlight hit them Unique started singing:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey ****  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company**

Wes grinned and took over:

**Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew  
Both: Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!"  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!  
**  
"Cher-oo!" their friends started calling from all over the place and they appeared all over the place to.

"It's all me palls!" Wes cheered and waved at them. "Step in time! Step in time!"

"Step in time", one answered.

"Step in time", three more called.

"Step in time", five more called as they all jumped out of chimneys or from roof tops.

"Step in time", Wes said and then sang:

**Step in time, step in time  
Come on maytes step in time**

And so the last number started and it was a perfect, almost, replica from the scene in the movie. They couldn't do all the stuff because they didn't have the space or the opportunity. But they could do most of it… and they did.

* * *

A few hours after the show Wes and Sunshine had just left Wade at the airport to send him to go join Vocal Adrenaline. The two of them were heading home with the buss… when it crashed.

* * *

**TBC From now on Wes will not have many chapters at all focusing on him. It will be Warblers and New Directions all the time and he'll appear here and there. Calm down everybody he is not dead and neither is Sunshine. Now I asked you all about the names of the freshmen right? Well all of them are used for the freshmen in Big Brother Wes ;) I don't own any songs.**

Lissi47 - Lol I love the way he answers it too and in this universe it is a possibility that he'd say that stuff :) I'm happy you like the story so far.


	6. Asian F

Part 5

"Yo guys check this out", Jeff called when he, David, Thad, Sebastian, Nick and Trent were doing homework together in Thad and Sebastian's room.

"What", Nick asked and walked over to his boyfriend who was sitting by his computer. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"What way", Trent asked and looked up from his book.

"Wes has got a new girlfriend", Jeff said in a sing song voice. David scoffed and returned to his assignment but the others, excluding Sebastian, walked over.

"Aw ain't that cute", Trent said when he saw the picture. "But why are they all dirty and dressed as mine workers?"

"What", David asked and walked over. Sebastian also followed. He stood behind Thad and put a gentle hand on his shoulder while he peered at the screen over Thad's head. He smirked when he saw Sunshine and Wes, dressed as chimney sweeps, kissing in a lovey-dovey way. They even had chimney brushes beside them.

"That's not mine workers", Sebastian said.

"Nope", Thad said and grinned at Sebastian. "They're-"

"Chimney sweeps", they both said together and grinned at each other. David growled a bit, but only he heard it. He did not like how close Sebastian was standing to his boyfriend.

"Why is that girl so familiar", Jeff asked.

"Duh it's Sunshine Corazon from Vocal Adrenaline", Trent said.

"Wait a minute", David said. "Isn't that the bitch who's the reason Wes got attacked by VA and wasn't she part of the group that threatened him so that we would forfeit?"

"Yepp", Jeff said happily. "Looks as if he's forgiven her."

"Is he out of his mind?! He's dating again after only three weeks and he chooses an old enemy to date?!"

"You think there's something in what Mercedes said about the breakup", Jeff asked and looked up at David. "You think they really broke up because Wes changed into a jerk or something?"

"I-I don't know", David said. "I mean… Wes would never… would he? He's a jerk in my eyes right now but I think he's not always one."

"But why is he dating Sunshine then", Trent asked.

Sebastian felt anger burn in his chest. Wes was his friend after all and he knew that Mercedes was the reason of the breakup. But he had to play his unknowing part.

"Because he loves her probably", he said and the others looked at him. "It seems as they are in the same show or something."

"Wes is at NYADA", Nick explained.

"Okay so obviously she is also. When did their classes start? In August?"

"Middle of July", Thad said.

"Well they might've worked closely together and put their differences aside."

"True… Wes _is _a very understanding and forgiving person after all."

"So maybe they were friends and then their feelings turned… deeper."

"That sounds very possible. I think you're right Smythe… for once."

"Oh bite me Harthorn. Yaow!"

Thad grinned innocently and winked at him. He had bitten Sebastian's hand, that had moved from Thad's shoulder to rest against his neck.

"Like that", he teased and Sebastian smirked.

"Oh I _love _boys with an attitude", he said. "How about you and me?"

Thad just laughed and gave him a small shove. David though did not like that. He stepped in between the pair.

"Find your own boy Smythe", he spat and grabbed Thad's hand roughly. "This one's mine." Thad hissed a bit when David squeezed his hand that hard. Sebastian saw it and was about to object but David pulled Thad with him out of the room, taking their things with him as well. The other Warblers waited and soon heard a door slam shut further down the hall. Sebastian noticed how the other Warblers looked a bit worried and that made him worried as well.

He was also worried about the fact that two of his best friends had been in an accident last Wednesday. They were mostly alright. Sunshine had a concussion and a few scrapes, bruises and cuts. Wes had protected her and that resulted in him having a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Wes was still in the hospital but Sunshine could go home. Sebastian had flown to visit that Friday and stayed until Sunday evening.

Wes was okay now… but he also hurt because none of the Warblers had called him. He had texted David that he'd been in an accident. He did that on Thursday but none of the Warblers had called yet and when Sebastian saw them he saw that they either didn't care at all or didn't know. But he couldn't really tell. All he knew was that he was really starting to dislike David.

* * *

When David slammed his door shut Thad twitched in fear but then found himself pressed up against the wall and David was kissing him hungrily.

"Mine", David growled out before kissing him again and Thad smiled. David wasn't angry, just possessive and jealous.

"Yours", Thad said and put his arms around David's neck and his legs around his waist. David put one hand on Thad's back and the other on his butt, squeezing a bit. Thad squeaked in a very cute way and David grinned through the kiss… before doing it again. Thad slapped at his hand.

"Stop that", he said and moved David's hand from his butt to his back. David just grinned and moved away from the wall and to his bed. He got them both onto it, Thad at the bottom and himself on top. When they broke for air David started kissing and sucking on Thad's neck and the smaller boy sighed in content and ran his hands up and down David's back. Yupp there was no doubt in David's mind that Thad was _his_ and not Sebastian fucking Smythe's.

* * *

Now if just poor Mike could be as content. They were working hard on booty camp and everyone who needed it was there… except for one person. Mercedes. She'd been late almost every day and she didn't act as if she'd practiced at all.

Mike felt a bit angry about it. He made a big effort to practice with everyone so that they would be able to win nationals… but Mercedes didn't seem to give a crap about what he had to give up to be able to do this. His studying time had gone down a lot and he knew he'd gotten an A minus on his chemistry test.

But he couldn't worry about that now because he had to help teach at booty camp. He watched Finn, Santana, Puck, Tina, Kurt and Quinn perform their assignment without a fault and he grinned. Schue though looked troubled and Mike knew why… Mercedes weren't there yet. But she walked in just as Schue was about to ask about her.

"You're late", Schue said angrily.

"I know", Mercedes said walking up to them. "I-I-I overslept."

Now Mike thought that sounded strange and he wasn't the only one. Quinn also looked confused. Mike was happy having her back in Glee Club. She'd come back to them yesterday, Thursday, and he was happy to have her. She seemed happy to be there too.

"It's four thirty in the afternoon", Quinn said with a 'that's-the-dumbest-excuse-ever-look' on her face. Mercedes glared at her a bit.

"My alarm clock went off half an hour late this morning", she snapped. "Kinda shifted my whole schedule." The last she said looking at Schue and with a much softer tone in her voice. Mike sighed and knew Schue would forgive her so he was about to go up to her when she said:

"Anyway what is Santana doing here?"

Santana sighed before she said:

"I've re-sworn my allegiance to the Glee Club. Without telling Coach Sue…"

Mike walked up to Mercedes before a fight could start.

"Mercedes", he said. "I'll catch you up." They walked out on the dance floor and Mike started to show her what to do… but after the first spin she grabbed her stomach and ran up to the garbage can. Schue hurried up to her, looking worried.

"Mercedes", he said. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts", she whimpered. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Why are you babying her", Santana asked clearly annoyed. Schue never did this to anyone else. When Quinn felt bad earlier after spinning he just told her to get it together, told her she should be able to handle if since she was a cheerleader before.

"I mean", Santana continued. "She can't take three steps without puking 'cause she ate a Quiznos before she showed up in this joint."

"Mr. Schue", Mercedes said and he rested a hand on her arm in a supporting way. "You have us scheduled to the second right now. With school, Glee Club and Booty Camp, when else am I supposed to eat?"

"When the rest of us do", Santana said and Mike had to stifle a snort. Everyone else managed to eat at lunch time and make it through the day without a problem. The seniors in Glee had just as much work to do as Mercedes but none of them were complaining. Mike didn't like this change in Mercedes.

"Oh like you eat", Mercedes snapped angrily at Santana. That was another thing Mike was starting to get enough of. He was starting to get enough of Mercedes and her short fuse. She'd never been like this before… not when she was with Wes.

"It's not about eating", Schue cut in before a fight could break out between the two girls. "It's about attitude. Sectionals are coming up and if we don't give it our all-"

"I am doing my best", Mercedes cut in almost in a whimper.

"No you're not", Schue told her harshly. "It's not about doing your best anymore, it's about doing better."

The kids looked at each other and Mike sighed.

"Let's get back to practice", he said and started the camp off again. He wondered when he'd get a break from this… he had to practice on his singing for his Riff-audition.

* * *

After booty camp the Gleeks met Blaine, Artie, Brittany and Rachel outside of the auditorium. The group was talking about something… something that had clearly made Rachel angry, Blaine and Artie amused and Brittany confused.

"What's going on", Kurt asked and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Ask the only person that is still friends with Wes on Facebook", Rachel snapped angrily and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What's the jerk done now", Finn asked and put his arm around her.

"Other than starring in some Disney performance", Blaine said. "Not much."

"Not _much_", Rachel asked. "He's together with Sunshine Corazon!"

"What?!" The others yelled, no one louder than Mercedes. Artie opened up his laptop and had Blaine sign in on his Facebook. Blaine then went into Wes' profile and showed them the pictures at the top. They saw Wes dressed as a chimney sweep dance along with other dressed the same. They saw him dance with some boys dressed as Disney princess and they saw him 'flying' as a chimney sweep together with Peter Pan. But there was one picture that stood out. Wes was kissing a small Asian girl dressed as Mulan. He was obviously dressed as that soldier dude she was together with.

"So", Quinn said. "That might just be part of the show."

Blaine closed the album and pointed at the top of the profile where it said: In a relationship with Sunshine Corazon.

"Well good for him", Quinn said. "Looks like what Puck told him got through to him."

"When did you talk to him", Santana asked confused.

"When he called up Blaine for no good reason", Puck said with a shrug. "I told him to let Mercedes and us go… looks like he did."

"It's too soon", Mercedes mumbled.

"Too soon", Tina asked her, the only one who'd heard her. "You started dating Shane one week after the breakup."

"Yes but I was the one breaking up with him."

"Please tell me you don't want him back."

"I… I don't know."

Mike had overheard their conversation and thought it very odd. Mercedes had been the one to break up the pair and had moved on faster than Wes. So why was it bothering her so much that Wes had moved on? Mercedes walked passed him towards the doors and he heard her whisper to herself:

"He was supposed to be _my _man."

Mike shrugged and headed home. He was in quite the good mood… now if only that would last.

* * *

The next Monday he was sitting in principal Figgins' office with his dad by his side. And why? Well his dad thought he was on drugs because he'd just gotten an A minus and not an A… in other words, he'd gotten an Asian F. And his father could only find one possible explanation… Mike was on drugs. So he'd told Figgins to drug test Mike every day. This suggestion was met by confusion on Figgins' part.

"I must say Mr. Mike Chang senior that this is highly unusual", he said to Mike's dad. "I have no grounds to drug test your son every day."

"My grandmother in China knew three English phrases", Mr. Chang said. "'Coca-Cola', 'kiss my grits' and 'Harvard University'. Deep in Hubei Province this old woman knew the best school in the United States. That's where my son belongs." Had he looked to his left he'd seen how uncomfortable this made his son. Figgins didn't notice either.

"But what makes you so sure he's on drugs", he asked confused. "He's one of our best students, a football star and he can bust a serious move."

"My son got an A minus on his chemistry test. An A minus is an Asian F."

"Mr. Chang senior I don't want to get into your business, as they say, but don't you think you're putting too much pressure on Mike Chang junior?"

"An A minus won't do. It's the girlfriend", Mike stared at him in horror. "She's a distraction."

"Here's where we agree sir", Figgins said. "Tina Cohen-Chang and her vampire ways have no place in this school." The Changs shared a confused but also amused look. They both knew of Tina's… vampire act and thought it highly amusing.

"It's clear to me", Mr. Chang said getting his poker face on. "That either Michael is on drugs or that he has bitten off more than he can chew. He needs to quit Glee Club, performing is a waste of his time."

Mike felt horrified.

"What", he asked turning to his father.

"The consultant we hired said that it was meaningless on your transcript. In fact he said it was a detriment", was the answer he got as his father turned to him. Mike did _not _want to quit Glee Club. Performing was his life.

"I'll do better dad", he said. "I promise. Get me a chemistry tutor. I'll pay for it myself. Just give me one more chance." His father looked at him and sighed.

"One chance", he said and then looked at Figgins. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem Mr. Chang senior", Figgins answered and the two Asians left the office. Mr. Chang headed back to his work and Mike headed to class.

* * *

The whole day went by in some kind of bubble for him. He wasn't even listening to Beiste later that day in the locker room, not until she said:

"Number three: Tinsley, Puckerman, Azimio, show me your moves."

"What moves", Puck asked confused.

"Oh don't play stupid", Beiste said. "You're all dancing in _West Side Story_ unless I specifically excuse you."

"Tire shop every afternoon", Finn told Shane with a grin. Azimio didn't agree that easily though.

"Coach no disrespect", he said. "But my dad he didn't raise me to be no damn ballerina. In fact my dad he didn't even raise me!"

"Ballet improves your coordination", Beiste said. "It boosts your IQ and it get half of the NFL on _Dancing With the Stars_. Booyah! By Wednesday everyone is to show up at audition and dance."

"How are we supposed to learn how to dance by Wednesday?" Shane asked.

"Figure it out", Beiste answered and the room was quiet but Mike felt that someone was looking at him. So he looked up and noticed everyone look at him.

'_Oh great_', he thought. '_As if I didn't have enough on my plate already._' When they were allowed to go he hurried to shower and change. But he didn't get that far. As soon as he was about to get out in the hallway Puck grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the dressing room.

"Mike ya gotta help me out dude", he said and gave Mike begging eyes. "I need to improve my dancing by Wednesday or Coach will kill me!"

"Puck I-"

"Yo I want in on that too", Azimio said coming over. "I ain't ready to die yet, so you better help out Chang."

"Hell no", Mike said and they all stared at him. "I'm not just gonna teach you to dance without getting something in return!"

"I'll pay you", Azimio said. "How much do you want?" Mike thought about it and then smirked.

"Okay", he said. "Everybody listen up." Everyone looked at him. "Those who wants help to learn how to dance can come to the choir room and I'll teach you." Everyone cheered and high fived.

"But", Mike cut in. "As payment… I want you guys to help me out with _my _audition."

They all looked confused.

"Don't worry you just have to dance", Mike said calmly. In his head everything was in high gear, plotting on how to use the football players… while helping them on the same time. The team looked at each other.

"I'm in", Puck said.

"Me too", Shane said

"Okay", Azimio said with a nod and the rest of the team joined in. Mike smiled and left… but then remembered his father's words and realized… he wouldn't be auditioning at all. His life sucked.

* * *

He wasn't the only one feeling that way. Sebastian was not in a good mood. He'd seen Thad being… unhappy or something. The younger boy kept pulling on his collar to hide all hickeys left there and he was looking at his hand as if it hurt. Sebastian knew why and felt guilty.

Whenever he could he would walk with Thad, talk to him or sit next to him… David didn't like that one bit. If Thad and Sebastian had a conversation on one of the sofas in the common room David would sit down between them, put his arm around Thad and pull him into a deep kiss… even if Thad was not in the mood. David would after that turn so that his back was to Sebastian cutting him out of whatever he was telling Thad. Sebastian would always leave but he always saw Thad looking at him apologetically. Thad's deep sigh cut through Sebastian's thoughts.

"Are you okay", Sebastian asked worriedly and sat up on his bed. Thad was by his desk trying to chose a lyric or poem to read in English class.

"I don't know", Thad said and dropped his pen and ran a hand over his face. "It's just David."

"What did he do _this _time", Sebastian asked and got up.

"The usual, telling me to not trust you because you are a male whore and a big flirt."

Sebastian snorted.

"He also keeps asking me what I feel about you and him", Thad said. "It's like… he just doesn't believe me when I tell him that I love him and that you and I are just friends. And it's not only you."

"Oh", Sebastian asked, this was something new and then he walked over and started to give Thad's tense shoulders a massage.

"Yeah… David saw me and Fred hug today and when Fred walked off David just walked up to me and kissed me roughly… then he moved his hand downwards and I pushed him off. It was not what I wanted to do in that moment."

"What did he do?"

"He glared at me and stalked off…" Sebastian saw the hurt on Thad's face. "Do you think he wants to break up?"

"Harthorn you'd be crazy to think that. The guy freakin' adores you… and loves you."

"Then why do I feel as such a belonging?"

"You are no such thing! Stop thinking of yourself like that!"

"How", Thad looked at him over his shoulder and Sebastian saw that he was really upset and his eyes were a bit glazed, as if he was about to start crying. "Tell me how when that's the only way David sees me."

"He does not only see you like that. He loves you."

"Then why do I don't feel as if he does?"

"Okay enough, get up", Sebastian said and hauled Thad to his feet.

"What", Thad asked and Sebastian dragged him over to his bed, lied down and pulled Thad with him.

"You need some cuddling you little cuddle-whore", Sebastian teased and pulled Thad to him. The younger boy chuckled. But it was true. Thad was a cuddle-whore and he missed just cuddling with David. David never let him cuddle anymore, ever. Thad sighed and moved closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian had quickly become his best friend. They had a lot in common and always had fun. Thad always felt happy going 'home' to meet Sebastian after a hard day of classes. Wasn't that how he was supposed to feel about David? He sighed again.

Sebastian just rubbed his back in a soothing way and started thinking of ways to cheer Thad up… and he found the perfect solution… which would also allow him to help Thad find the perfect lyric for his English class and also give him the opportunity to tell Thad exactly how he felt... without anyone knowing it. But he would need some help.

* * *

"Why are we here", Nick asked Sebastian as he, Jeff, Fred, Trent and Joseph sat down. Sebastian had walked up to the group in the common room and told them he needed to talk them. Sebastian was pacing back and forth in front of the five boys on the couch. He was thinking of Thad again. The younger boy had told him that he missed his old David, the one he could cuddle or snuggle with… the one that wasn't as obsessive. Thad had cried quietly as he told Sebastian all this and Sebastian held him… until he fell asleep. Sebastian wanted to beat David up for what he was doing to Thad… and then he wanted to kiss Thad and make him his. But he knew Thad didn't want him… he wanted David. Sebastian kicked the couch… life just wasn't fair.

"Are you okay", Jeff asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine", Sebastian said.

"Are you sure", Fred asked with concern. "Because I'm sure 'fine' people don't walk around and kick couches."

"Don't worry about me worry about Thad", Sebastian snapped.

"What", Nick asked confused… and just a bit worried. Sebastian sighed again and sat down in front of them.

"Look", he said. "The guy is really upset about something… he's acting all sad and stuff. Earlier today he asked me if I thought David is going to break up with him because David wanted to… go further than him."

"What", Trent asked. "That's stupid. David loves him, in fact he worships him. He knows Thad's his."

"Yeah and that's what bothers me", Sebastian said and they all gave him a look. "What?"

"Don't you dare try to break those two up", Trent warned him, pointing at his face.

"I was not-"

"Look the two of them are happy together", Fred said calmly. "They have been dating for almost a year, they're happy."

"That's not what I meant", Sebastian snapped and they looked at him. "Sure Thad's cute and all that but he's not really a boy of my taste." '_Lies!_'

"Then what's this about", Nick asked confused.

"David's damn jealousy", Sebastian answered. "I can't be one foot close to Thad without David pushing us apart or forcing a kiss onto Thad. You've all must've noticed that or you are much denser than I thought!"

"Okay so David's jealous", Jeff said with a shrug. "I don't see the problem. It's funny."

"It's not so funny when it makes Thad so upset he cries himself to sleep", Sebastian growled and they looked at him in confusion. "Look." He leaned forward a bit. "David saw Thad and Fred hug today."

"So", Fred asked. "That didn't mean anything."

"Well after you left David pressed Thad up against the wall and kissed him roughly… and then tried to… how to say… _touch _some of his more private parts."

"Get out of here", Joseph said with a goofy grin.

"What", Nick asked shocked. "In the _hallway_?"

"What happened next", Fred asked a bit worried.

"Thad pushed his hand aside and David glared at him and stalked off…" Sebastian said. "Thad came back to our room and I noticed he was upset and we talked. He told me this and now thinks that David wants to break up with him."

"That's stupid", Nick said.

"Is it?" Sebastian gave him a look. "What would you say if Jeff glared at you and stormed off if he… did something you didn't want to do? Thad's a rather shy guy outside of Warbler hall. Don't think I haven't noticed and the way David forces his kisses and touches onto him in public is clearly bothering him. Haven't you guys noticed that?"

"Of course we've noticed that", Jeff said. "We've known him for longer than you."

"And it's still _I _who want to do something about it and not you."

"Hey come on man", Joseph said. "We didn't know what it was about."

"And you didn't think of asking?"

"He'd never say a word if we asked him", Nick said with a sigh.

"Well he did when I did… so now here's what I think we should do. Tomorrow Nick and I'll bring Thad to a music store and just sing along with whatever comes on… just to cheer him up. While we do that the rest of you gang up on David and tell him what I told you. Nick and I are also going to help Thad prepare for his English presentation… and it would be great if David just, by 'accident', happens to be present or hear it in some way."

"That is actually a good idea", Nick said. "But why all four of them to just handle David?"

"Well Fred looks scary because he looks so strong, Joe here is so tall he looks scary, Jeff can easily keep calm as far as I know and Trent will bring that extra sass if you need it."

The five other Warblers looked at each other and then nodded. They were in to the fullest.

* * *

Wednesday came around sooner than Mike had wished for. He still didn't know what to do. Yesterday he'd told Tina he wouldn't audition because of how much stress he was in… and he might've said some really hurtful stuff to her too. He felt guilty about that but he couldn't look her in the eye right now… not when she knew he was giving up on everything they had worked on.

Mike had an inner battle this week… while there was some other ones out in the open. For example between Kurt and Brittany. It wasn't hostile or anything but Brittany was collecting votes faster than Obama. Kurt had a lot of work in front of him if he wanted to catch up.

Then there was the whole Mercedes vs. Rachel spectacle. Mike didn't know what went wrong or what Rachel did because all of a sudden Mercedes started treating her like crap… she treated everyone like crap come to think of it. She was acting all divaish and as if she was better than everyone else. Mike didn't like that one bit, he didn't like how his friend had changed into… whoever she was now.

He walked by the choir room and saw Puck practice some of the dance moves for the audition today. Mike hadn't told him or the others that he wouldn't show. Hopefully they could do the dance without him. Puck was one of his best friends heck all the Gleeks were his best friends and he felt as if he was letting everybody down. But if he went to the audition he'd let both his parents down… and he just couldn't handle that. He didn't know what to do. He needed someone to talk to… someone that could give him advice. He walked past the auditorium and looked inside, a memory came back to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I would hit me you know", Victor said after a few minutes of quiet._

_"For stopping me from getting injured", Mike asked._

_"Ah… so you guessed my motive?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I shouldn't try to put anything past you in the future then."_

_Mike snorted and Victor smiled and squeezed his shoulder._

_"I'm still sorry though", he said._

_"It's okay…"_

_They sat in silence for a bit longer, looking at the stage and just enjoying the peace and quiet._

_"It's… it's all messed up you know", Mike said after a while_

_"What is", Victor asked and Mike sighed._

_"Nothing… just… forget I said anything", he tried to get up but Victor pulled him down again._

_"Mike", he said gently, but sternly. Mike sighed and sat down._

_"It's so wrong man", Mike said, clearly upset. "Once I could count all the guys in the football team my friends and I was happy to do so… but when they started with pee-balloons, dumpster tosses and slushie facials I stared to… dislike them more and more… now I loathe the guys that I used to be close with… it's wrong."_

_Victor put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and Mike squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying._

_"It's a time like these I miss Matt more than ever", Mike half sobbed. "No one messed with Matt because everyone liked him… and me… until we chose Glee over football that one time… I nearly didn't try out for Beiste this year."_

_"Why did you then", Victor asked._

_"Because I didn't want to let my friends down", Mike said and rubbed his face. "Without me the Gleeks would also be one protector short… being in the football team makes me a smaller target and I can help look after the others…"_

_"Why would you be a bigger target if you weren't on the team?" Victor was confused. Mike told him of the feud between the hockey and football teams at the school. That was one of the things that made Mike confused… when the hockey team slushied him and Finn the football team came to their "rescue". They glued all the hockey sticks and hockey pucks together so the hockey team couldn't practice for a week._

_"I mean…" Mike said, clearly frustrated. "If they can help me when the hockey team attack me and act all buddy buddy then and when we win matches… why can't they all the time?"_

_Victor sighed and then smiled gently._

_"Because they'd been tackled so much their brains are shaken loose", he asked in a joking tone and Mike snorted._

_"Maybe…" They sat in silence again. "I'm scared Vic."_

_"What? What for? Not me I hope, please say it's not me."_

_"It's not you, you big… uh short idiot."_

_"Thank you I take pride in my size."_

_"Shut up", Mike said and shoved him slightly but then sighed. "I'm scared of going out on the field."_

_"What for?"_

_Mike told him what Karofsky had said in the dressing room after the last game and Victor understood why Mike was afraid. If Karofsky wasn't going to protect Finn on that field… who could say if he and the others would help protect Mike? Victor had heard that the running backs were the most targeted players on the field; I know nothing about football so I don't know if that's true or not. Victor put his arm around his shoulder._

_"Mike you don't need those guys", he said. "You'll have, Sam, Finn and Puck out on that field and the others will protect you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?" Victor got up. "Mike you're one of the best players on the team, they will lose without you and they know it. They'll make sure you're okay." He held his hand out to Mike. "Come on, let's get to Glee Club… something tells me we're gonna get more bad news."_

_Mike took his hand and let Victor pull him up. They shook hands and then let go and left together._

_End flashback_

* * *

Mike watched his 'ghost' self and the 'ghost' of Victor walk past him and down the hallway towards the choir room. Mike then looked at his phone. He hadn't spoken to Wes since… well after the first time he disappeared this summer. After that he hadn't spoken to him. And now everyone hated him for making Mercedes upset… everyone thought he was a jerk. But Mike wasn't so sure.

He didn't know what had really happened. He remembered Wes claiming that Mercedes cheated on him… but was that true? And was Wes really as changed as Mercedes claimed? Judged by what Mike had overheard from Blaine when he talked to Kurt… he wasn't. Wes appeared to be the same guy and Mike had even seen that when Wes was at McKinley that first week.

Mike sighed and looked at his phone. He had erased Wes' number… but maybe he still remembered it? He closed his eyes and dialed a number and then waited. Three signals went by and then a female voice answered:

"Wes Montgomery's phone this is Sunshine."

"Sunshine", Mike asked.

"Yes… who's this?"

"It's Mike, Mike Chang from Lima."

"Oh hi", she said somewhat coldly. "What can I do for you?"

"I… um I'd like to speak with Wes for just a short moment."

"Well he's resting right now."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you." Mike heard a voice in the background and then a somewhat drowsy voice came on.

"Speak to the guru", it said. It was Wes.

"Hi Wes it's Mike."

"Chang?"

"Yeah… um sorry to bother you but I need… some advice."

"Tell me."

"Well you see… Right now we're having booty camp for sectionals, glee rehearsals, a lot of school work, football practice and I have song practice with Tina… and I got an Asian F."

"You got an Asian F", Wes asked confused. "Get out of here!"

"It's true… I got an A minus on my chemistry test and now my dad is all over me. He thinks I'm either on drugs or too over worked."

"Well… you do have a lot on your plate buddy."

"I know but I love it all so much. I… I want to audition for the school musical."

"That's awesome, it's _West Side Story _right? I read it on Blaine's Facebook. So who are you going for? Riff, Bernardo? Please tell me it's not that little creep Chino."

"No it's Riff."

"Dude that role would be perfect for you. He's a dancing ninja just like you… but you'd have to work on your singing."

"I have been doing that, I told you so."

"Oh right sorry." Wes coughed and sounded a bit sick.

"Are you okay dude", Mike asked. "You sound a bit under the weather."

"You could say that again."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Shut up. Now I bet this isn't really what's bothering you so much that you have to call up the banned one."

Mike sighed.

"My dad wants me to quit dancing and focus on getting into Harvard", he said.

"But you don't want to", Wes answered and Mike knew it wasn't a question.

"I don't know what I want", Mike said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes you do", Wes said calmly. "Just listen to your heart and if that doesn't work… listen to Tina. She knows you better than you know yourself at times man. When I see you dance I see the true you. You're so talented Mike and you could get far on your dancing. Your father is the one losing because he can't see that. On that stage is where you belong. I don't doubt you'd be a good doctor, you'd be the perfect doctor even… and you'd be a good lawyer. But I don't think that will make you happy. In fact I know you won't be happy from that. Do what your heart wants you too and if that doesn't work… ask Tina and if _that _doesn't work, which I highly doubt, listen to your _feet_."

"Listen to my feet? Are you high?"

"Kinda. Look I need to go lie down again, Ray is shooting me killer glares."

"That's because you don't do what the doctor told you", Mike heard Sunshine shout in the background and he sniggered.

"The girl is already bossing you around", he teased.

"Tsk you're one to talk", Wes answered and Mike snorted.

"Get better man okay", he said.

"Sure dude… no problem ow!" Sunshine had obviously hit him. "Gotta go now dude. Just one more thing, if you don't do that audition you will not only let Tina and all your friends down… you'll let someone far more important down."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me."

"You belong on that stage Mike… go and take it. Now I know you're gonna kill it at that audition."

"I never said I'm doing it", Mike pointed out.

"You never said you aren't", Wes answered before hanging up and Mike smiled a bit. He felt a bit better… but that only lasted until he was about to put his phone in his pocket. It was his dad. Mike answered and at once his dad started bugging him about the tutor and the chemistry test and Harvard. His dad asked him if he was gonna be late for the tutor to which Mike answered:

"No. I'm leaving right now to go meet the chem tutor at the Lima Bean. I promise I'll bring my grade up." He was walking down the hallway now, towards the doors. "And dad… I'm so sorry for disappointing you."

He walked by the dance studio and his feet stopped him and walked back. The room was deserted. He walked in slowly and took off his jacket and then his shirt. He needed to dance, just one last time… one last time before he quit Glee Club. That's what his head told him to do. He was a smart kid, his parents always said so. So he _had _to listen now. He always used his head. Always. He started dancing and ended up in front of the mirror… he saw his father there too. First he thought it was real but realized it was only in his head. None the less his 'father' spoke.

"Michael", he said. "We've worked so hard to get to where we are. And this? This is how you waste your time? Dancing is something you do at a wedding. It's a hobby, not a career. There's no future in it."

Mike didn't want to listen so he tried to dance away from his 'father'. But the illusion 'grabbed' his arm and stopped him.

"What happens if you hurt yourself", his 'father' asked. "You're one injury away from having nothing. You will not waste your life."

Mike started dancing again and when he made a knee-slide he stumbled and noticed someone else being there. He looked up and saw Tina in a white dress. She was as beautiful as ever.

"So beautiful", she said to him and sat down in front of him. "You don't talk that much, you hardly ever sing… But when I see you do that… it's who you are." She took his hand and put it to her chest. "It's what makes me feel you. Mike you gotta know by now, when I see you dance… it's why I fell in love with you."

They hugged but then Tina just disappeared and he realized it was all in his head. He was alone in the room and he had to make a choice… but he couldn't. He heard someone chuckle behind him and turned around. He saw a young man dressed in black and with red hair, with white wide highlights and thin black ones within the white smile at him.

"Look at you", he said and Mike got up. "Doing what you love most… it makes me smile."

Mike stared at Wes… no Victor Montgomery. This was the guy from before the football game.

"Mike you might not make it as a professional dancer or you might become the best of them all. All I know is that you don't know before you try. There is no doubt in my mind that you'd be a good doctor, you'd be the perfect doctor even because you're so kind and care for so many people's well being. And you'd be a good lawyer.

But buddy sometimes you have to think of yourself and what you want. Not what your parents want and not even what Tina wants. You have to think of _you_. You'd suit as a doctor or a lawyer but I know that you will not be as good a doctor as you are gonna be a professional dancer. You need passion for your job, you need to be happy… and as a dancer you are. Don't listen to your dad or me or Tina… listen to your heart. Do what your heart wants you too and if that doesn't work… ask Tina and if _that _doesn't work, which I highly doubt, listen to your _feet_."

"But my feet only takes me where my head wants me to", Mike said and walked up to him.

"They brought you in here didn't they?" Victor answered and smiled. "They brought you past your father, to Tina and now to me. Your head told you to stop, your heart told you to live your dreams and your feet… are telling you to go." Victor stepped aside so the doorway was open for Mike. "So go."

Mike realized it then. The illusion of his dad was his head talking, Tina was his heart talking and Victor Montgomery… Wes... was his feet talking. His heart and feet told him to go… so he would. He walked up to the illusion of Victor/Wes and hugged him. Before taking his jacket and running… his audition was about to start.

* * *

As he got to the auditorium he heard Artie call his name.

"Shit", Mike grumbled and ran faster.

"Dude", Azimio asked as he ran by. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Not now", Mike called over his shoulder and heard Artie call:

"Next!"

Mike ran out on the stage. He'd changed his shirt in a hurry, throwing his bag and jacket to Puck as he went into the auditorium.

"Uh I'm sorry I'm late", Mike said as he ran onto the stage. "I'm here to audition for Riff." He saw the doubts on their faces and Ms. Pillsbury looked at Artie and then said:

"Uh Mike you know that's not just a dancing part right?"

"I do, yes", Mike said calmly. Knowing they probably thought this was going to be horrible. "I've been working on my singing."

"Okay…"

Mike turned his back to the judges and nodded at the band so that they should start. He noticed Puck in the scenes. The guy looked ready to cover his ears… and to give Mike sympathies when the number crashed and burned. But that only motivated Mike to show everyone what he could _actually _do. The band started playing and Mike sang:

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy  
Get Cool, Boy  
Got A Rocket In Your Pocket** – He saw the shock on Ms. Pillsbury's face… for about a second before she got a poker face up again.**  
Keep Coolie Cool Boy**

**Don't Get Hot**  
**'Cause Man You Got**  
**Some High Times Ahead**

**Take It Slow**  
**And Daddy-O**  
**You Can Live It Up And Die In Bed**

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy  
Stay Loose, Boy  
Breeze It  
Buzz It  
Easy Does It  
Turn Off The Juice, Boy**

**Go Man, Go**  
**But Not Like A Yo-Yo School Boy**  
**Just Play It Cool, Boy**  
**Real Cool**

**Cool!**  
**Go!**  
**Crazy!**  
**Cool! Go! Crazy! Go!**

As he sang this part and during the instrumental part he brought in the football players. He danced with them and got literary thrown around by them… everywhere. But it was an amazing number, he knew it. He could also see it on the judges' faces… and then when Puck came out so that they could dance together, both Mike and Puck smiled. Puck wider, happier and prouder than Mike though. Puck was proud that his dude was doing so fantastically good.

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy  
Stay Loose, Boy  
Breeze It  
Buzz It  
Easy Does It  
Turn Off The Juice, Boy  
**

One by one the football players ran offstage. **  
**

**Just Play It Cool, Boy  
Real Cool**

Mike finished his number with a knee slide almost all over the stage and he didn't look up until he heard applause coming from the judges.

"Wow Chang, you must've worked very closely with my boys there", Coach Beiste said. "That was some really fancy footwork. I just hope you didn't waste too much of your time."

"It's what I love to do", Mike said with a small smile. "It's never gonna be a waste of my time."

"Good job." All judges clapped and Mike felt happier than he had in a long time. He left the stage and met Tina and Puck in the wings. Puck pulled him into a tight hug, hoisting him off the ground. When he was put down again Tina hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for before", Mike told her.

"It's okay", she answered happily. "I knew you'd see sense."

* * *

Nick looked to his right as he was the one driving to the music store. Thad was in the passenger seat, looking out the window and looking really sad. Nick was ashamed of the fact that he hadn't noticed it. He had called Wes up and told him all about it… and about Sebastian's plan. Wes had said that the new Warbler was having a really good idea and what they were doing was really going to be good for Thad… and David.

"You okay Thad", Nick asked and turned back to watch the road again.

"Yeah", Thad said with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh come on Harthorn don't be such a bore", Sebastian teased from the back. "We're gonna have some fun and you need it."

"What I need is to find a song lyric or poem to read at my English class."

"What no singing", Nick teased.

"No… reading."

"Well what better place to get inspiration from than at a music store", Sebastian asked happily as the car stopped. Sebastian jumped out and opened the door for Thad. "After you Harthorn."

"Bite me Smythe", Thad grumbled as he got out of the car. Sebastian smirked and leaned down but Thad put a hand in his face and stopped him.

"Don't you even dare", he warned and Nick laughed as he too got out of the car. Sebastian smiled and followed Nick and Thad to the store. When they got inside they saw a lot of people and they started to go through the shelves. But unknown to Nick and Thad Sebastian snuck up to the counter and asked the manager to play a certain song after the one that was on right now. Sebastian then walked over to the duo that was right now by the movie soundtrack CD's.

"Do you think the Warblers could pull off doing the theme to the _Beverly Hills Cop_", Nick asked and Thad laughed.

"Oh I'd love to see that", he said.

"Me too", Sebastian agreed. "What about doing it at sectionals or at next pep-rally?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Nick said happily. "I can just see it in front of me!"

"But we'd have to find a good dance routine for it", Thad pointed out.

"So? Put Jeff, David and Seb here to the task."

"Me", Sebastian asked.

"Oh come on", Nick said happily. "You were amazing at your audition."

"If I remember correctly there was two of us doing that", Sebastian teased.

"Don't drag me into this", Thad said.

"Why not", Sebastian asked and put an arm around him. "You were amazing."

"No I wasn't…"

Nick was about to object when the manager announced the name of next song and he grinned.

"I love this song", he said.

"Me too", Sebastian said, the duo looked at Thad and Thad groaned.

"No", he said. "I am not singing."

"Okay then I'll do it myself", Sebastian said. "Nicky help me out."

"Sure!" Nick said happily.

"Oh God", Thad said and tried to walk away from them but they just followed him.

(**Sebastian, **all, _Nick, **Thad**_)

**Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend**  
**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_**  
You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious** – "Oh my God" Thad said and tried to get away from them but they kept cutting him off.**  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
**_(Alright, alright, alright)_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_**  
(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)**

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Thad smiled and tried to avoid them again but it didn't work, they were dancing around him. He laughed.

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

Thad gave up and sang the next verse.**  
**

**_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
(Again and again and again and again)**

**_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_**

_(And again and again and again)_

**_Because_**

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

**(Uh)**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_**

_(Uh)__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
**  
**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey)  
**I don't like your girlfriend _(Yes)_**  
**No way, no way** _(No way)_  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey)  
**I could be your girlfriend  
_(No way, no way)_

Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey)  
**I don't like your girlfriend _(Yes)_**  
**No way, no way** _(No way)_  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey)  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
_(No way, no way)_**

_(Hey hey!)_  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend

_(No way!)_**  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one _(Hey!)_  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend **_(No way, no way)  
_**  
_(Hey hey!)_  
**_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me_** (Now way!)  
**No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret** _(Hey!)_  
**Hey, hey, you, you** (No way)  
**I want to be your girlfriend** _(No way, no way)_**

Hey, hey!

When they finished singing everyone in the store cheered for them and Nick hugged a smiling Thad close to him and Sebastian just smiled. He'd gotten to tell Thad how he felt… even though the younger boy had no idea and Nick and Thad had both been enjoying it.

"That was awesome", Nick said. "The three of us should sing something at next Warbler practice!"

"We could sing _Uptown Girl_ again", Thad said. "To show the new guys what brought us the cup."

"Yeah! And we can have Seb taking over Blaine's part!"

"Who", Sebastian asked. He'd heard Blaine's name a few times but hadn't really cared.

"Oh he was our lead singer", Nick explained. "But he transferred schools to be with his boyfriend."

"He has an amazing voice though", Thad said. "It's kinda sad… I miss the guy."

"I don't", Nick lied and they all knew it. "It means more solos for me!"

The trio laughed and then Sebastian just "happened" to see a CD with a song that Thad could use.

"Hey", Sebastian said and took it and handed it to Thad. "What about this song for your English performance? David's in that class right?"

"Yeah", Thad asked and looked at the title. "I know this song… One of the ones Blaine kept singing during his I'm-not-in-love-with-Kurt periods." Nick laughed remembering that. "Blaine loves Katy Perry."

"Well it will suit your situation", Sebastian explained. "David's jealous because he thinks there's something between you and me… this will tell him otherwise."

"I don't know", Thad said.

"Oh come on Thaddy", Nick said and shook his arm slightly. "At least sing it for us here… please?"

"No."

"Who wants for my friend here to play and sing for us", Sebastian called and everyone in the store cheered.

"I hate you both", Thad said as Nick started pushing him to the microphone that was on a small stage. Sebastian followed and sat by the piano as Nick took a seat behind the drums.

"Nah you're just saying that", he said happily and they started playing. Thad didn't know that Nick had planted a camera that sent a live link to Dalton… and specifically to where David was right now.

* * *

David was not happy. First Nick had taken Thad by the hand and together with _Smythe _pulled him out of the dorms and to Nick's car… to go to some music store. Then Joseph and Fred stopped him from going with them… they did this by dragging him to his room. Then Trent and Jeff entered and locked the door.

David demanded an explanation and they all lashed into him. They told him how he was a jerk to Thad because he kept treating him as a belonging. When David had tried to defend himself they had counted up all the times Thad had seemed awkward, upset, angry or uncomfortable when David was around. Now Fred blatantly told him that Thad was sure David didn't love him anymore.

"I love him", David yelled and stood up, noticing Jeff twitch a little in fear. "I _love _that boy with all my heart."

"Then why do you keep hurting him", Joseph asked.

"I'm not!"

"David, Thad told us about what happened yesterday after I hugged him", Fred said and David paled a little. "He said you tried to touch his crotch and when he pushed your hand away you glared at him and stalked off."

"I was horny okay", David said, not really wanting to tell them the truth. "When Thad didn't want to go along I didn't want to force him so I went to a bathroom to masturbate!"

He had actually tried to touch Thad _there_ because he wanted to show the smaller boy that he was still _David's _and not anyone else's. He knew that if Thad had just let him touch him he would've buckled and done whatever David had wanted him too… he would've showed David that he agreed… showed that he was David's and no one else's.

But Thad had refused him the touch so he stalked off in anger. He knew he was jealous but who wouldn't be? Thad was cute, he was adorable, he was handsome, he was nice, he was small… and he had an ass and eyes to die for.

David knew his boyfriend caught many eyes with his looks and David knew that Thad could have any boy he liked. It didn't bother him if shorter boys touched his boyfriend… well not as much. But when someone his height or taller did it… well they were really the threat. David knew Thad only fell for guys that were taller than him so seeing him and Sebastian hug, touch or just being close bugged David something awful.

"Okay David now you have _got _to listen to me", Fred said sternly. "Your jealousy makes you act as if Thad is an object that belongs to you."

"He does belong to me", David grumbled and then jumped when Joseph slammed his hand down on his desk.

"No he does not", he yelled. "Thad's a living person and not an object you can own! Thad has the right to hug his friends or sit by them, talk to them or I don't know rest his head in their laps during movie nights! You can't just keep him away from his friends because you are unhappy."

"Sebastian-"

"And Thad are roomies", Trent said. "It's only natural that they are close. Remember last year when he roomed with Kurt. They are really good friends still."

"But I wasn't jealous of Kurt because I knew he really loved Blaine…"

"Until he and Thad fake dated", Jeff said calmly. "You looked ready to kill him then David. I'm happy Thad never noticed because that would've seriously scared him."

"Thad's upset because of how you're acting", Fred said gently. "He thinks you don't love him anymore."

"But I do!" David objected and felt close to tears of desperation. "I love him so much."

"Then you better start showing it", Joseph yelled.

"I've been doing just that!"

"Oh by forcing yourself onto him in public places when you know he fucking hates that and feels uncomfortable and awkward? Dude Thad even hates to hug when there are too many people around. It's not that he hates PDA he just… doesn't feel safe. Shouldn't you respect that?"

"I do", David said. "It's just…" he sighed. "If I don't do it I feel as if he doesn't love me anymore… it feels as if he's falling for someone else…" Suddenly Jeff's computer beeped and he opened it up.

"Well", he said calmly. "You better believe Thad loves you."

"Why", David asked feeling miserable.

"Because he's about to show you", Trent said.

"What?!" David pushed past Jeff and looked at the computer screen. He saw his boyfriend stand by a microphone.

"This song", Thad said to the small crowd. "Is for my boyfriend… I know he thinks I'm cheating on him whenever I hug some other boy… or that I don't love him. But this is what I want to say to him."

"Does he know he's being filmed", David asked and looked at his friends and they all shook their heads and Thad and nodded at Sebastian.. Sebastian started playing the piano and Nick the drums. Then Thad started to sing:

**Comparisons are easily done****  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

**You said "move on"**  
**Where do I go**  
**I guess second best**  
**Is all I will know**

**Cause when I'm with him**  
**I am thinking of you**  
**Thinking of you**  
**What you would do if**  
**You were the one**  
**Who was spending the night**  
**Oh I wish that I**  
**Was looking into your eyes**

David felt tears threatening to spill as he watched his boyfriend sing his heart out.

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said "there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test"**

**He kissed my lips**  
**I taste your mouth**  
**He pulled me in**  
**I was disgusted with myself**

**Cause when I'm with him**  
**I am thinking of you**  
**Thinking of you**  
**What you would do if**  
**You were the one**  
**Who was spending the night**  
**Oh I wish that I**  
**Was looking into...**

**You're the best**  
**And yes I do regret**  
**How I could let myself**  
**Let you go**  
**Now the lesson's learned**  
**I touched it I was burned**  
**Oh I think you should know**

**Cause when I'm with him  
****I am thinking of you  
****Thinking of you  
****What you would do if  
****You were the one  
****Who was spending the night  
****Oh I wish that I  
****Was looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through **– At this part Thad looked at Sebastian and then hurriedly looked at Nick… before turning back to the audience**  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...****  
****Cause when I'm with him**.**  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
**

Jeff closed the laptop and David just stared at the wall. Thad had sung that to him. He'd sung that whenever he was with some other boy he kept thinking of David. Now why would he say that if he didn't really love him? David would make it up to Thad, he decided that in that moment. He would make it up to him and never get jealous again.

* * *

The next day nearly all in ND, with exception of Artie, Blaine and Rachel, gathered in the auditorium for booty camp. Even Mercedes was there on time for a change. Mike was still happy from his audition and he knew it showed on him because his friends kept smiling at him.

"Okay", Schue said as they were all assembled. "Before we dive into today's booty camp I just wanna say how impressed Mike and I have been with everyone's progress." That when the two of them noticed Brittany.

"Uh", Schue said. "Brittany why are you here?"

"'Cause I intend on, you know, dancing my way into the voters' hearts", she answered happily.

"Okay", Schue said and looked at Mike and he just smiled back. "All right everyone up." Schue and Mike also got up.

"Now your homework assignment was the widow-maker", Schue said. "Perhaps the hardest show choir dance move ever. Now, when you got it right, one of us", he gestured at himself and Mike. "is gonna tap you out. Then you can have a seat. A five, six, seven, eight!" Brad started playing and the gleeks started dancing. Mike noticed Brittany doing it right.

"Brittany is doing it right", he told Schue.

"Yeah, yeah go to her."

Mike walked towards Brittany and on the way tapped Tina and Quinn out. Schue handled Santana, Kurt and Puck. Then it was only Mercedes and Finn left.

"Come on Finn", Schue told Finn. "You can do it."

"No he can't", Puck taunted from the side.

"Oh yeah", Finn asked his best friend.

"Yeah", Puck mocked but he knew that was only going to aspire Finn to actually do it. Schue knew that too… and Finn did do it.

"Good job buddy", Schue said.

Now it was only Mercedes left but she kept hissing and making faces… as if she was hurt.

"Come on Mercedes", Mike said. "Mercedes down, open." She didn't move. "Come on Mercedes. Down." She went down in a very… ungraceful way. "Open, up." She did that too in the same ungraceful way.

"My ankle hurts", she said.

"Push through it", Schue told her sternly.

"I-I don't feel good", she tried with instead.

"You're fine", Schue said softly.

"No I'm not", she all but yelled and Brad stopped playing.

"Look Mercedes", Schue said and stood up straight. He was getting tired of Mercedes constantly coming with excuses for not dancing. She'd been doing it since day one of booty camp. He had thought he'd gotten through to her when Beiste and Emma told him how she had acted so grownup. But now she proved them wrong.

"I want you to be the best you can be", he said. "Okay? Did you even practice this."

"Stop picking on me", she shot back at him. "You're always singling me out, making me look bad."

"That's crazy."

"No you're crazy", she snapped. "For not letting me shine. Where's Rachel huh? I don't see her here, being a 'part of the team'."

"Rachel practices every", Finn began but she turned to him almost yelling when she said:

"No one asked you Finn." Then she turned back to Schue. "Everyone knows Rachel is your favorite."

"That's not true", Schue answered her, feeling she was being beyond childish.

"No it's true! You give that skinny, Garanimal-wearing ass-kisser everything! And you know for two years I took it. But not anymore! I'm done."

Mercedes then turned, walked off and pushed a music stand so it fell and all the sheet music spread over the floor.

"You know", she said turning and pointed at Mr. Schue. "I've outgrown you. I've outgrown all of you." This time she gestured for the entire club and was then about to walk away again.

But now Mike could take it no more. Mercedes was acting like a complete jerk and she was being bitchy, selfish, mean and totally changed from the old her. Thinking about it she was the changed one and not Wes. When she accused them for singling her out and for making her look bad he felt it as if she slapped him in the face. He put his whole soul into making his friends learn how to dance and look good and she just stepped on all that and spat on it. He felt anger bubble up in him. He took a step towards her and noticed Tina look at him somewhat worried.

"Who was it that changed you said", he called out and Mercedes froze and twirled around.

"Excuse me", she asked and Schue looked at Mike in confusion. The 'quiet-skinny-Asian-guy' had had enough. He could take her bad attitude for a while, but not forever.

"You told us the breakup was because Wes has changed into a person no one would recognized, that he was mean, egoistic and cruel", Mike said as he slowly walked up to Mercedes. "Now I talked to Wes a few days ago."

"You did what", Finn, Puck, Santana and Quinn yelled.

"And he sounded and acted as his normal self", Mike went on. "He was sick and weak but still took time to listen to my problems and give me advice about it without judging me or laughing at me… just like he was before. You are the one acting all bossy, cruel, mean and egoistical… not Wes. He's not the changed one Mercedes. You are. Wes is still the same cool dude he's always been. You're the one that's turned into a mean, egoistic and cruel person. _Not _Wes." By now he was standing right in front of Mercedes.

"You didn't see him that day", Mercedes said in her defense. "He-"

"No but I saw him the day afterwards", Mike spat. "He had no idea what we were talking about and thinking back to it I was able to see it in his eyes and on how he acted. He didn't act like someone that was hiding or lying. He was acting really confused and angry for being accused of something I'm pretty sure he didn't do! That look in his eyes after Finn hit him in your defense… when he was on the ground looking up at us… that look has haunted me ever since and when he showed up here singing _American Pie _with Blaine and Mr. Schue I saw that he hadn't changed. And when I talked to him, _really_ talked to him I knew he's not changed. So… what really happened Mercedes? Why did _Wes_ break up with you?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is when you turn me against my friend!"

"Oh so now it's my fault we no longer count him as a friend?"

"Yes!"

"See", she said smugly. "These arguments of yours only shows what this Glee Club is about… blaming someone for everything that goes wrong. And I won't be a scapegoat any longer." With that she turned and was about to walk out.

"Mercedes", Schue yelled. "You walk out that door you're out of Glee Club." Mercedes froze and turned around. She was no longer in her sweaty dancing clothes. She was wearing a lilac dress and her hair was done neatly. The stage was empty except for a table. She walked up to it and sat down, she sat for a little bit before she sang:

**Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me!  
I turn my back and find myself out on the line. **– She turned around and saw Schue and the others from booty camp walk up to her. They were all dressed in grey or purple-pinkish outfits. She also saw two shadowy figures by Mike's side but couldn't make out their face.**  
You could have warned me but that would have been too kind.**

**Schue: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. **– As he sang this he stood beside her and leaned down to her, singing with anger.**  
You've be late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack.**

**Mercedes: That's a lie! That's a lie! It's just I haven't been feeling that well.**  
**Santana: Effie, please. Stop excusing yourself.** – Santana walked up to her.  
**You've been late; you've been mean and getting fatter all the time.**

**Mercedes: Now you're lying! You're lying! I've never been so thin.** – As she sang she rose from her seat and marched forward, while Santana moved back.  
**You're lying! You're lying 'cause you're knocking off that piece  
****who thinks she's better than everybody running for president. **– here she pointed at Brittany.  
**She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothing but common.**

**Santana: Now you listen to me, Miss Blame-It-On-The-World.**  
**See, I've put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your**  
**bitching. I've put up with your nagging and all your screaming too!** – Santana was in Mercedes' face by now and Finn rolled his eyes and stepped forward singing:

**Oh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting?  
Mercedes: Stay out of this, Finn! This is between Santana and me.  
Kurt: Yeah? Well, it's between me too.  
I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else and I'm tired.  
Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're making up. **– Kurt sang to her looking angry.**  
Mercedes: I always knew you two were together.  
Kurt: What?! – **Kurt looked really offended by that.**  
Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me.**

Schue came to Kurt's defense at once, he moved forward while Kurt and Finn moved away from her.

**Schue: Kurt had nothing to do with this change. It was you. – **Schue pointed at her with his hat.**  
It was you always thinking of you, always thinking of you.**

That's when she saw who one of the shadowy figure was, he moved forward as Schue moved back. It was Wes, dressed in a grey suit and with a grey hat and an umbrella hanging from his arm. He looked angry.

**Wes: I knew you were trouble from the start.**  
**Mercedes: Trouble?** - She reached out to caress his cheek but he moved away from her.  
**Wes: You were real bad trouble from the start…  
****Mercedes: Wes I'm your woman**! – She shouted this at him.  
**Wes: But you're getting out now. I'm not having you in my life to tear it apart.  
****Go ahead and rant and scream and shout.  
****Don't worry **baby**, I'll show you out.** – He walked away from her.  
**Mercedes: There's no way you can force me out. You remember that, Wesley.** – She was marching towards him. But Wes was blocked from her view by Puck.

**Puck: Lay off, Effie. Just take the money and run.** – Tina and Quinn sat down at the table.**  
Mercedes: You in this with them, Puck?  
Puck: Cool it, Effie. This time you know what you've done.  
Mercedes: So they bought your behind too, huh?  
Puck: I said cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far.  
Mercedes: Oh I can go further. I can go further.**

Mike moved across the stage from where he'd been standing. He was looking troubled.

**Mike: I don't wanna to stay around this. I'm just breaking into this business.  
This is between all of you. This is none of my affair.**

This made Mercedes angry, how dared he say stuff like that after practically calling her a bitch earlier. She marched up to him and pushed him while she sang:

**Yeah? Well, it's between you too now, lil' brothah.**  
**This now job is as much your sin**. – Mike is blocked from her by Wes and by the other shadowy figure, whom she now realizes is Sunshine, who isn't even looking at her and that pisses her off.

**Mercedes: Look at me. **– She refuses.  
**Look at me. – **She grabs Sunshine's arm and twirls her so she is watching her.  
**How much did you put out to get in?**

Sunshine looked murderous and pushed her hands off. Mercedes steps back but Sunshine marches forward, pointing at her and singing:**  
Now you watch your mouth, watch your mouth Miss Effie White,  
'cause I don't take that tone from some second-rate diva who can't sustain. – **That hit home, it felt like a stab to her heart. She felt overwhelmed and moved over to the table and sat down, holding her side.**  
**

**Mercedes: I'm not feeling well. I got pain.  
Others: Effie, we all got pain.  
Mercedes: Oh for two years I stuck with you. I was your sister.  
Others: You were our trouble.  
Mercedes: And now you're telling me it's all over?  
Others: And now we're telling you it's all over.  
Mercedes: And now I'm telling you I ain't going.  
Others: It's all over.** – they all started to leave her.**  
Mercedes: I ain't going.  
Others: It's all over.**

She is awoken out of her daydream and is now alone on the stage and said in a broken voice:

"It's over."

* * *

Thad was walking on his own after lunch. He hadn't seen David all morning and that worried him. He was afraid that David was still angry with him. He looked at his feet as he walked but then jumped when a hand softly gripped his. His head snapped up and he saw David smile at him softly.

"Hi", David said and kissed his temple softly.

"Hi", Thad mumbled but couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Heading for English class?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you find a lyric or poem to read?"

"I thought I did… but then realized it was too long and too personal… I don't want to expose myself to everyone in my class."

"Oh… so um… can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Thad looked around and saw that they were all alone in the hallway.

"We are in private", he teased and David smiled and pulled on his hand so that they stopped walking. Then he stood in front of Thad.

"What", Thad asked seeing that goofy grin he loved. David cupped his chin and kissed him sweet and softly. Thad grinned and kissed him back. When they parted David pulled him into a hug and rested his head on Thad's.

"I'm so sorry", he said and Thad felt confused.

"For what", he asked.

"For being so rough with you… for making you feel uncomfortable… for making you think I don't love you no more… for being a jealous prick. I really am sorry Thad. I just… God I love you so much that when… oh fuck it I'm gonna use a certain song for this."

Thad looked up at him confusion and David put his hands on either side of Thad's face.

"I wasn't jealous before we met", David said. "No every man I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive it isn't nice. You heard me saying, well not really, that smoking was my only vice."

"David", Thad said with a fond smile but David put a finger to his lips so Thad stopped talking.

"But now that isn't true", David continued. "Now everything is new and all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you. Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on me." He caressed Thad's cheek and the other boy laughed and started walking and David trailed behind him. Thad smiled and said:

"It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk a smile and baby I was stuck." David grinned widely and took Thad's hand and the other boy turned to him. Thad smiled and said sincerely:

"I still don't know what you've done to me. I grownup, almost, man should never fall so easily."

"Well I fell just as fast for you", David said and grinned.

"I feel a kind of fear", Thad continued and put his arms around David and hugged him. "When I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear." He looked up at David. "Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me."

David grinned and then put his arms around Thad and dipped him in a real dance-move fashion. Thad stared up at him and David wiggled his eyebrows. Thad laughed and slapped him on the arm but then kissed him. David grinned into it and put Thad upright again and pulled him close. Things were back to good for them. They didn't know though that Sebastian was standing behind a corner, watching them. He was happy for Thad, really he was… he just wished that the guy taking Thad's hand and walking with him to class was him…

* * *

**TBC *grins* I'm a bit mean at times aren't I? Poor Sebastian so in love but can't have the boy he loves. What do to what to do...**

Guest - Well if you read in the note at the bottom I told you he was okay :P Well I guess we don't agree on the Q-part. I've never actually liked her... it might be because she reminds me of an ex-friend of mine... I'm happy you like Sebastian and no i haven't seen it since season 4 hasn't come to my country yet.


	7. The First Time

Part 6

The time for the first performance was creeping closer and the musical crew were busy rehearsing. They ND had gotten a new member, Rory Flannagan and they had lost three others… Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were now all members of the other show choir at McKinley High, named the Troubletones. But the kids could still work together.

Mike had gotten the part as Riff, Puck was playing Bernardo, Blaine was playing Tony, Kurt was playing Officer Krupke, Quinn and Brittany were Jets-girls, Santana was Anita, Rory was a member of the Sharks, Tina was Anita's friend and Rachel was Maria.

Right now Rachel and Blaine were rehearsing a number together under supervision of Ms. Pillsbury, Artie and Coach Beiste. They were singing _Tonight._ Coach Beiste was crying because she thought it was so beautiful.

"Are you gonna cry every time we sing", Blaine asked her.

"I'm such a girl", she answered a bit embarrassed.

"My only note is more teeth", Emma said and the two leads nodded. Blaine hoped she meant that they should smile more. But then Artie said:

"Can I be honest?"

Blaine at once felt that this was not going to be good.

"This song is about sexual awakening", he said. "As is the entire musical. You two lack… passion. Have either of you two actually…" He nodded making a: 'you know' sign.

"Wow", Emma said and got up. "Okay I have to go because I have-"

"Those footballs aren't gonna inflate themselves, I'm outta here", Beiste said and left hurriedly as well. Which Blaine thought was a bit weird.

"Look I remember my first time with Brittany", Artie went on and Blaine felt himself blush slightly. This was so not a discussion he wanted to have. "The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man even though she called me the wrong name, like, four times during and after. What was it like for you guys?"

"Um", Rachel said trying to find something to say. Blaine was also struggling.

"I-I'm waiting for the right time", Blaine cut in.

"Yeah", Rachel jumped on that train. "Yeah me… me too." Then she whispered so only blaine could hear:

"I'm so glad that you're my Tony."

"Look", Artie said. "As your friend, I support your strange aversion to fun. But as your director I'm concerned."

"I'm sorry", Rachel said. "What do you mean?"

"How do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's most basic and primal ones?" As he spoke Blaine crossed his arms. He wasn't believing he was hearing this.

* * *

After Artie left the duo walked out of the auditorium together, in silence. They didn't really know what to do. It's not like they could just force their partners to have sex with them if they weren't ready… or weren't ready themselves. What Artie asked of them was not only an abuse of their private lives but also an abuse of power. He was like… forcing them into becoming sexually active.

"God I wonder if Wes have to put up with this", Blaine grumbled.

"Pardon", Rachel asked.

"Oh", Blaine said and looked at her. "Um NYADA is doing a musical this month… I think it was _Phantom of the Opera_. Wes got the part as Eric."

"Are you still talking to that jerk", Rachel asked and put some anger into her steps.

"No I read it on his Facebook", Blaine said and hurried after her. "He refuses to speak to me when I call… I don't know why."

"Well maybe because he's finally showing his true self as a jerk", Rachel said and Blaine groaned.

"Not you too Rachel", he said.

"Yes me too Blaine. Mercedes broke up with Wes because he was acting like a jerk and was completely changed. I saw it too when we in ND confronted him."

"But he's been acting the same around the Warblers."

"Exactly, he's _acting_", Rachel said. "That's what he said was the worst part of himself… that he is always acting."

Blaine was about to object when they both heard Kurt's voice.

"No", he said. "I just want to talk with you… no it's not… please honey. I just… hello? Damn it." They walked around the corner and saw Kurt glare at his phone.

"What is it", Blaine asked and took his hand.

"I called up Wes but he doesn't want to talk to me", Kurt said and looked really upset. "He just asked me if I was going to tell him that none of the Warblers wanted to talk to him anymore… just like you Blaine."

Blaine sighed.

"I thought he'd understand the pressure his friendship is putting on you and I here", he said.

"No because he's a jerk", Rachel said.

"He's not", Kurt snapped. "Like Mike said Mercedes is the changed one… not Wes."

"How can you be so sure", Rachel spat.

"Because I know why they broke up!"

Blaine and Rachel stared at him.

"What", Blaine asked.

"They broke up because Mercedes made out with Sam and I think she had sex with him", Kurt said. "Wes somehow found out and broke up with her."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "Then that would mean…"

"That Mercedes is a liar and that we're the jerks", Rachel said. "Why didn't you say anything Kurt?!"

"I wasn't sure", Kurt defended himself. "I saw them in the park and from the angle it looked as if they were kissing but I don't know for sure because a buss blocked them from me and when it was gone so where they. He might just have hugged her or just comforting her if she was missing Wes."

Rachel looked around and saw that they were alone.

"We can't tell anyone about this yet", she said.

"What", Blaine said angrily. "Rachel-"

"Not until we have proof. It would be our word against hers and Sam, if it was him she cheated with, will not tell the truth either. We need solid proof of this."

"How are we gonna get those", Kurt asked her.

"I don't know… we'll figure it out."

"Yes", Blaine said. "Let's operation Samcedes-question-mark begin!" The group split into two… but none of them noticed that a camera was turned off in a nearby classroom.

* * *

Later that evening Kurt and Blaine were together in Blaine's room listening to music. Blaine was dancing around while Kurt was lying on his bed.

"Mm. God", Blaine said. "Roxy Music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the '70s and give Bryan Ferry a high five."

"Do you think I'm boring?"Kurt asked.

"Are you crazy? You are the single-most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

"I mean sexually", Kurt said and sat up. "I mean we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands and visas to travel south of the equator."

"Oh I thought that's what we wanted", Blaine answered.

"It is", Kurt said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just wondering, have you ever had the urges just to rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?"

"Uh yeah", Blaine answered as he danced around. "But that's why they invented masturbation."

"It's so hot in this room", Kurt said feeling himself flush in embarrassment. "Could we… could we open up a window?"

"Hey I'm serious", Blaine answered with a grin. "We're young, we're in high school. Yeah we have urges but whatever we do I want to make sure that your comfortable. So I can be comfortable." By now they were both sitting on the bed.

"And besides", Blaine said with a little smile. "Tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order."

"Because of the layers", Kurt asked.

"Because of the layers", Blaine answered and kissed him. When they parted they both lied down on the bed and watched the roof.

"Will you come with me to see the Warblers tomorrow", Blaine asked and looked at Kurt.

"I can't I'm going to do some stuff with my dad and Carole", Kurt said with a sigh. "But you'll say hi from me right?"

"Of course", Blaine said and then grinned. "Hey do you think Wes would come if we invited him?"

"Maybe", Kurt said. "He's not answering any texts or calls from us… so maybe a message on Facebook?"

"Great idea", Blaine said happily and walked over to his laptop and logged in. Kurt watched him with a fond smile… but then Blaine's wide smile slid off of his face. He looked confused.

"What is it", Kurt asked.

"Wes isn't my friend on Facebook anymore", Blaine said and sounded a bit hurt.

"What", Kurt asked and moved over. "Are you sure?"

"He's not on my friends-list anymore…"

"Well search for him…"

Blaine did. A few Wes Montgomerys showed up but not _their _Wes. Blaine then signed out and Kurt signed in. But he couldn't find Wes either, he was no longer friends with Kurt and he had blocked Kurt as well… or maybe his account had just been erased.

"Don't dwell on it", Kurt said. "Just ask the Warblers about it tomorrow. Maybe Wes is forced to close his account for some reason. He seems to be getting a lot of attention at NYADA… with that Disney-show and with the _Phantom of the Opera_."

"Okay", Blaine mumbled. "I'll ask them tomorrow."

* * *

Sebastian was not his normal sunny self. He was angry. Sunshine had called him up in tears and his first thought was that someone had hurt her, Wes or Unique. But that wasn't really the case. She was upset because Wes was really, really, _really _upset.

The cheerleading coach from McKinley had sent him a video she'd taped the day before. On it Wes had seen and heard Kurt Hummel confess to Blaine and Rachel that he suspected that Mercedes had been cheating on him with Sam. Rachel and Blaine had bought the whole I'm-not-sure-act but Wes hadn't. He had seen on Kurt's face, because Sue had zoomed in on Kurt's face when he spoke, that he was lying. Kurt_ knew_ that Mercedes was a cheater… he had known all along but hadn't told Wes, his _best _male friend and he hadn't defended Wes against the ND… he should've told them and stuck by Wes instead of leaving him in the dust.

Sebastian was furious. Wes had told him, Unique and Sunshine about everything that had happened last year, his kidnapping and relocations as well. He had told them how he had always been there for Kurt when the younger boy needed him… but Kurt just spat on that and trampled all over their friendship. He left Wes behind him in the dirt… with no one to support him.

Wes was still healing from that stupid car crash and now he got mental pain slapped into his face as well. Sebastian had told him, _he had told him_ to cut the connections with ND because they clearly didn't deserve his friendship. Now Wes had done just that… he had ended his Facebook friendship with Kurt and had blocked him as well. He had done the same to Blaine because no matter how hard Blaine tried or how much he begged Wes would never forgive him for choosing to put their friendship on hold as long as he was in the New Directions. Wes had felt betrayed and with all right.

But this wasn't the only thing that pissed Sebastian off. He was starting to get way too jealous of David. He really, really, _really _wanted Thad as his boyfriend but David wouldn't give him a shot to get closer to the younger boy. Whenever Thad and Sebastian were planning on doing something David invited himself along, even if Thad told him no.

David kept getting on Sebastian's nerves and he had lost count on how many times he had been forced to force himself to not kiss Thad senseless every morning, every lunch, every evening, every night… every day. The short boy had no idea what him just existing was doing to Sebastian.

Sebastian needed a distraction and fast. He had been flirting with some other boys and had been on a few dates, he'd even found a gay club but whenever he flirted or asked a guy out it was always the same thing that bothered him… they were all short brunettes with dark eyes and small frames. It was driving Sebastian crazy!

He needed a goal and he was starting to think of one… maybe he could have some revenge for the pain Wes was put through by messing with the too famous Klaine? That would be fun and it would be a punishment… and a distraction. Yes Sebastian decided to do that.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped and reacted on instinct. He grabbed hold of the guy's arm, slammed him down onto the sofa and straddled him, while pinning this person's hands above this person's head. He was about to bark something out when he realized who it was. Thad was staring up at him in confusion.

"Oh shit sorry!" Sebastian exclaimed and moved off of Thad. The younger boy slowly sat up.

"Are you okay Smythe", he asked worriedly. He was the only one that called him Smythe with care in his voice. When Thad said Smythe it was with fondness and care… not in a teacher-to-student-way or in a resenting way… like David always did.

"Yeah", Sebastian said and rubbed his arm blushing a bit. "You just spooked me."

"I'm sorry but to be fare… You spooked me too."

"I didn't mean to… sorry."

"It's okay", Thad said and moved so that he was sitting on Sebastian's lap. It was just a thing they had when one of them needed comfort. "You seem upset." Sebastian sighed and buried his face in Thad's shoulder while hugging him.

"It's nothing", he mumbled. "A friend of mine back home is just hurting a lot and I can't be there to help."

"What happened", Thad asked and hugged him back.

"He found out his best friend knew about his girlfriend cheating on him with another one of his friends… he got the blame for the breakup and his best friend didn't say anything when he clearly knew the real reason behind the breakup."

"What a jerk that 'best' friend is!"

"I know… it's not fair. I mean my friend is the sweetest and kindest, most compassionate and caring person I know… why does crap always happen to nice people?"

"I don't know", Thad said soothingly and Sebastian breathed in his scent. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to be able to do this with Thad all the time… not just when they were alone. There was some sounds beyond the door and Nick entered.

"Hi guys", he said and stepped into the Warbler Hall, shutting the door behind him. When he noticed the position they were in he cocked an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Smythe just got some bad news from home regarding one of his friends", Thad said with a shrug. "I'm comforting him, that's all."

"Oh don't lie baby", Sebastian teased and looked up. "Nick clearly walked in on us planning on going all the way." Thad rolled his eyes and Nick laughed.

"Whatever you say Smythe", Thad said and Sebastian smirked and leaned in to "kiss" him. But Thad put a hand up and put it over Sebastian's face. Nick laughed at the comical look on Sebastian's face and Thad just pushed him back.

"No way", Thad said and got up from Sebastian's lap. Sebastian pouted slightly.

"Baby you wound me", he said and Nick snorted.

"Well I'm so sorry _baby_", Thad teased and turned around to face him. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Kiss it better", Sebastian said with a grin. Nick laughed and Thad chuckled.

"Okay", he said. "Close your eyes." Sebastian complied but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw Nick and Thad cuddled up on the other couch. Sebastian crossed his arms and pouted again.

"Not fun", he said.

"Aw but you need your eyes closed to dream", Thad said happily.

"What?"

"There's the only place where you will kiss me Smythe, in your dreams."

Nick laughed and Sebastian gaped at him. He didn't know Thad could be so witty! The doors opened again and Fred and David entered.

"Ah Thad there you are", Fred said happily. "I wanna go something over with you and Dave before we start."

"Sure", Thad said and got up before following Fred over to the council table. David grabbed his hand on the way over. Nick moved over to sit beside Sebastian.

"You know dude", he said and put an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"What", Sebastian asked.

"I think you're good for Thad. He seems happier and less shy now. I never knew he could be this witty!"

Sebastian grinned happily.

"Well just imagine what I would do if the two of us were dating", he said and Nick laughed again. Thad looked back at them and smiled brightly. David noticed and followed his gaze. Sebastian and Nick both noticed it… a small glare and then a bright smile before he turned back to Fred. Nick cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sebastian. The older boy just shrugged.

* * *

A bit later the rest of the Warblers arrived and Fred started off the meeting by discussing a few upcoming performances and asked for numbers to do. Thad, Sebastian and Nick shared a look before they started to do an a cappella version of the _Beverly Hills Cop_ theme. Fred and David stared at Thad and the rest stared at either Nick or Sebastian. Jeff grinned.

"Sweet!" he said. "We should totally do that! Oh and video tape it and show Blaine and Wes!"

Nick laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Fred smiled fondly but wrote it down as a suggestion. The meeting went on for a bit and when it was getting close to a closing Fred asked:

"Does anyone have anything else to tell the council?"

Nick raised his hand and Fred nodded at him.

"I think we should show the newbies what brought us all the way last year!" he said. "Well partly… Who's up for some _Uptown Girl_?" Thad and the other Warblers, save the freshmen, Fred and David raised their hands.

"But Blaine's not here and we need his voice", David cut in.

"Seb can take his part", Nick said happily. "Thad and I already rehearsed with him!"

"Really?" David glared slightly at his boyfriend who only grinned sheepishly at him. "What more have the three of you rehearsed?"

"Oh just the _Beverly Hills Cop _theme and how to make a threesome", Sebastian said deadpan and Nick, Thad and the others started to laugh. Jeff laughed louder than anyone and even Fred chuckled. David though resembled a storm cloud.

"Those kind of remarks is not fit a Warbler", he spat and Thad gave him a tired look.

"David it was a joke", he said but then got up. "Come on this will be fun."

"Okay", Fred said. "All you freshmen just follow our lead. Nick… start us off please."

All Warblers got on their feet and David and Jeff joined up behind Nick, to dance and Sebastian winked at Thad before they started to sing: (**Nick,_ Sebastian, _**_Thad, _Warblers)

Oooh, oooh**,  
Uptown girl,  
She's been living in her uptown world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can** – That's when Sebastian saw _him_. He saw Blaine Anderson stand in the door watching them. The boy was good looking but the detest he felt for what this guy was doing to his best friend was far bigger. But luckily Sebastian had a good poker face. **  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am** – He vocalized behind Nick but slowly started to move towards Blaine, ignoring what the others were doing.

**And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind** – Blaine noticed him now and Sebastian grinned at him before singing:

**_She'll see I'm not so tough_** – This had all the other Warblers, who'd gathered by the window, turn around and they all saw Blaine and started grinning.**_  
Just because_** – Sebastian pulled Blaine over to them with him, even though Blaine objected.**  
_I'm in love with an_**

**Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win**

As they danced Blaine joined in perfectly but then the French teacher walked by and saw them. She tried to make them be quiet but the boys only ran to her and made a line, Nick started singing in a flirting way as they moved down the line.

**And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
_And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_**

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love_**  
**With an uptown girl – They all encircled her and pointed at her. She smiled and pointed at the Warbler Hall and they all hurried off. Sebastian made sure to be close to Blaine all the time. They all did as they were told.  
**  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
**_And now she's looking for a downtown man_ –Thad flirted with the teacher but she just pushed him gently into the room.**  
That's what I am**

Oooh, oooh

**Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
**You know I'm in love  
**With an uptown **girl

Blaine didn't join into the final part on the number. Instead he sat down on the armrest of a sofa and clapped in beat to the rhythm and watched his friends perform. When they were done they all laughed and Blaine clapped his hands before getting up and meeting Nick in a hug.

"You guys killed it as always", he said and then turned to the rest of the Warblers.

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix", Trent said. "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please."

They all gave him somewhat begging eyes but Blaine only said:

"Actually I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley." The boys raised their eyebrows a bit or smiled. "_West Side Story_." Blaine pulled out a bunch of tickets.

"I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers", Blaine continued and smiled at his friends. "It would mean the world to me if you guys could come."

All boys made "awww" sounds and grinned. Trent held out his hands for the tickets. But Blaine didn't give them to him.

"We'll be there", Sebastian spoke up and remembered what Wes had told him about the Warbler motto. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?"

The Warblers all cheered for him and Blaine smiled a bit. Nick patted Blaine's shoulders and Blaine handed Thad the tickets before all the guys left to go to class or to just lounge around the Warbler Hall.

"Blaine Anderson", Sebastian said and held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi", Blaine said as they shook hands. "Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman", Sebastian asked with a small smile and Blaine blushed. "Come let's get some coffee." They left to the small Dalton café and sat down by a table.

"So", Sebastian said in his most charming way. "You're a legend at Dalton."

"Well", Blaine said. "I-"

"Don't be modest", Sebastian cut in. "I was like 'I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. So, sucks that I missed him'." Blaine chuckled at that and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he understood how Wes felt last year when that freshman walked up to him during the first week and said:

"Oh my God you're Wes Montgomery!"

"You know me", Wes had asked confused.

"I know everything about you from my older brothers! You are the coolest guy ever at Dalton! You are head of every club or organization you are in, you are hot as hell and you got a smile to die for!"

Wes had been nearly stalked by that guy for a whole two weeks before he had enough and kindly and in the way of a gentleman told the kid to take a hike. Now Blaine understood how he felt.

"All right", Sebastian continued with a smile. "Since I'm working to re-create your meteoric ascent I-I need to ask… Why did you leave Dalton? Where you bored with all preppies around here? Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

"Uh huh", Blaine got out with a chuckle. "It wasn't like that." Sebastian leaned back and Blaine went on. "Let's just say that I miss Dalton every day but McKinley is where my heart is now."

'_Yeah and clearly your sense of loyalty as well_', Sebastian thought angrily.

They talked for about an hour more. They talked about Dalton and the Warblers mostly and how it felt to win nationals. Sebastian asked about how many Warblers was left from last year and Blaine told him only one had graduated.

"Oh right", Sebastian said. "That Wes guy I've heard some stuff about. An over-achiever ain't he?"

"You could say that", Blaine said with a chuckle. "But he's a really good guy and a true friend… also he's a musical genius."

"So where is he at?"

"Uh… NYADA."

"Really… wow that is quite impressive. I take it he sang lead as often as you?"

"No", Blaine said and chuckled again. "You see he's Mr. Morals and when he got on the council he refused himself to solo… until he came back from… abroad and helped us win nationals."

"Really? You think I could call him up and ask for advice?"

"Um…maybe", Blaine said and scratched his neck. "He loves to help people."

"Can you ask him if it's okay?"

"We um… aren't really speaking right now."

"Why?"

"I said some stuff, he said some stuff and well… it's a delicate situation."

"Oh…"

Sebastian saw some of his lacrosse friends wave at him.

"I got to go", he told Blaine. "Lacrosse practice. But… could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler."

"Sure", Blaine said and smiled. Sebastian got up and walked off, smirking evilly when Blaine couldn't see. This was fun. But he didn't see the confused and somewhat bothered looks Blaine had. Blaine was thinking of what Sebastian had said… about Wes. Wes was an over-achiever but he did so great in everything. But it was also the somewhat mocking tone that Sebastian had that bugged him. Was the guy making fun of his friend? No… he couldn't… could he?

"Yo Blaine what are you doing here on your lonesome", a voice asked and he looked up and saw the three freshmen… correction the three sophomore-Warblers. John, Luke and Chris grinned at him.

"Hi guys", he said and grinned. "I… I was just talking to Sebastian. He is very… charming?"

"Oh you don't know half of it", John said as they sat down. "Some say he's the reason Thavid nearly broke up."

"What", Blaine asked confused.

"It wasn't like that John is exaggerating", Chris said and then looked at Blaine with a smile. "Yes Sebastian is charming and a big flirt but he doesn't mean anything by it. He and Thad are roomies and they are really good friends."

"And you know David", Luke said and grinned. "He gets jealous over nothing. He thought Thad had stopped loving him and is in love with Seb instead."

"That's crazy", Blaine said. "Thad loves David."

"That's what we said… but the crisis got handled… with some help from Sebastian actually."

"So… he's not after Thad or David?"

"No, no he's just a charm-monster", John said happily. "We even talked to Wes about him and all he did was laugh."

"Yeah I can imagine that", Blaine said. "He thinks a jealous David is hilarious."

"Well he is", Chris said happily. "He also said that we had found the new Blaine."

"The new Blaine?"

"Oh come on you're just as much of a charm-monster as Seb", Luke said and shoved him a little in a friendly way. "So how are things at McKinley?"

"Do you miss us", John asked.

"How's Kurt", Chris asked and they all leaned in closer and Blaine laughed. He'd forgotten how much these boys liked to gossip… and all of them were straight. But all three of them only had a mother and sisters, well Chris had two moms and four sisters so it was natural for the boys to want to gossip.

"Uh", Blaine said. "Things at McKinley are a bit strained at the moment like I told Fred last time I spoke to him."

"Yeah", Luke said. "We heard about the two show choirs."

"I miss you guys of course", Blaine said and smiled at John who beamed back at him. "And Kurt is just fine."

"That's good", Chris said. "Give him our love 'kay? We miss you both."

"And Wes", John cut in and Blaine's smile faded.

"Can I ask you guys something", he asked.

"Sure", Luke said.

"Of course", John answered nodding.

"Anything", Chris agreed.

"Could… could one of you call Wes up?" Blaine asked. "I really need to talk to him."

"Sure", Chris said and got his phone out. "What's going on?"

"We had… words and now he won't answer my calls."

"Okay", Chris said and dialed the number and waited and laughed when Wes answered. "No I don't need a guru dude, I have someone here that wants to talk to you." He handed his phone to Blaine and the junior put it to his ear.

"Hi Wes", he said. "It's-" He was cut off by the dial tone. He looked at the phone. "That was weird."

"Oh shit it's acting up again", Chris said. Blaine handed the phone back to the sophomore and Luke got out his phone and dialed Wes' number.

"Hi dude it's Luke", he said when he got an answered. "Hi, yeah dude I'm fine. Chris' phone is acting all weird so the call got disconnected. Here… Blaine wants to talk with you." He handed Blaine the phone and Blaine put it to his ear… but only heard the dial tone.

"He hung up", Blaine said and the sophomores stared at him. "What?"

"_What _did you argue about that would make Wes hold a grudge against you", John asked.

"Nothing really… it's just silly. Luke can I send him a text?"

"Sure", Luke said and Blaine sent a text… but he was going to be sneaky this time. He wrote:

"Dude why did you hung up on Blaine and why aren't you guys friends on Facebook anymore? Luke."

He signed with Luke's name… which Luke always did.

"I hung up on him because I don't want to talk to that greasy little rat. And Blaine made it quite clear to me, through Hummel, that he wanted me to stay away from him and not be his friend as long as he's at McKinley so that's what I'm doing. Luke, tell him politely to go fuck himself."- W

"Will do Wes. Luke."

Blaine sent the messages to his phone, before he deleted the messages on Luke's phone and the handed the phone back to Luke.

"Everything okay", John asked and Blaine nodded. The bell rang and the boys had to leave and Blaine had to leave for Lima as well. Sebastian watched him leave from the lacrosse field and smirked. He scent Blaine a text, asking to meet him at the Lima Bean the next day. He got an affirmative as an answer… Blaine wasn't even suspicious on how Sebastian got his number. Sebastian smirked again. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The next day Blaine met Kurt by his locker… well Blaine was standing by his locker and Kurt marched up to him saying:

"If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters, feel free to tear them down."

Blaine smiled at it but then came to think of his assignment from Artie. He sighed and looked at Kurt.

"Do you think we're too sheltered as artists", he asked and Kurt gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity. "I'm serious. _West Side Story _is all about living outside of your safe little world. Don't you wanna wake up every day and be adventurous, experiencing everything in life you can?" He closed his locker.

"Of course", Kurt answered. "It's why I made a bucket list. Okay you ready for this?" He got out his phone and Blaine sighed but said:

"Okay."

"Here you go", Kurt said. "Number 87: Become C.E.O of _Logo_."

"Of course", Blaine said.

"Number 63: Oh. Lay a rose at the birthplace of Noël Coward. Okay, number five. All right this one's really embarrassing. I wrote this before I met you. Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh, yeah I know… it's stupid. It's stupid."

"No it's not", Blaine said. "It's hot."

"Well anyway", Kurt answered after struggling a bit for something to say. "We're… we're young so we've got all the time in the world to be adventurous."

"Don't you think that _now _is the time to be adventurous", Blaine asked. "While we're still young?" With that he walked off. He didn't want to sound mean or anything but he was just thinking about the text Wes had written… the words still rung through his head and they hurt.

_"I hung up on him because I don't want to talk to that greasy little rat. And Blaine made it quite clear to me, through Hummel, that he wanted me to stay away from him and not be his friend anymore so that's what I'm doing. Luke, tell him politely to go fuck himself."_

"What did I do wrong", Blaine mumbled.

* * *

The school day went by in a flash and soon he found himself at the Lima Bean with Sebastian. He'd texted Kurt and asked him to come too because he wanted to talk to him. When they got their orders Sebastian asked for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee. After they got their orders they headed for a table.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee", Blaine said with a smile.

"I forget how lame this town is", Sebastian said as they reached the table. "When I lived in Paris I drank it as if it was mother's milk." He sat down and Blaine stared at him.

"When you lived…" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. "Oh, okay, wow."

"What", Sebastian asked with that charming smile on his face.

"You're just so, you know… you're out there."

"And your whole 'bashful schoolboy' thing?" Sebastian asked and Blaine looked at him in confusion. "Super hot."

'_Oh he's flirting with me_', Blaine thought and sighed.

"Look Sebastian", he said. "I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you", Sebastian said with a little smirk.

'_This is not going as planned_', Blaine thought and then said:

"N-no I mean I really care about him."

"He doesn't need to know."

"I'd just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way", Blaine said sharply. "He's really great."

"Who's really great", Kurt said appearing by his side.

"You", Blaine answered and chuckled sheepishly. "We were just talking about you." Kurt looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at Kurt, his mouth hanging open a bit in what looked like awe. But really it was shock.

'_How dare this guy look so calm and happy when I know how much he is hurting my best buddy_', Sebastian thought angrily. '_And why is he looking at me as if I'm the devil? Did he overhear my words?_'

"Sebastian this is Kurt", Blaine's words cut through to him. "My boyfriend who I was just-"

"Got it", Sebastian cut him off with a small chuckle and shook Kurt's outstretched hand. He could see on him that that he didn't like him.

"Pleasure", Kurt said icily and looked at Blaine. "And how do we know Sebastian?"

'_Jealousy is not pretty_', Sebastian thought.

"We met at Dalton", he then said. "Was dying to meet Blaine." He threw in a charming smile and Blaine chuckled embarrassed. "Those Warblers just won't shut up about him." Truth was most of them didn't mention him at all. The sophomores though did tell them that Wes and Blaine weren't talking for some reason and that had them all curious and they were planning to ask Blaine about it at the opening night.

"Didn't think he could live up to the hype", Sebastian went on. "But as it turns out-"

"Yes he's even more impressive in the flesh", Kurt cut in and pulled up a chair. He hooked his arm to Blaine's in a possessive way.

'_Oh God they make me sick with all their jealousy_', Sebastian thought thinking of Kurt _and _David.

"Hey", he said then making up a plan. "What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"Well we're rehearsing for the school musical", Kurt answered. "And then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regimen over the phone together." Sebastian gave him a look as he thought:

'_Seriously, so not sexy._' Then he said:

"And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up a bit?" The pair looked almost interested. "I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima."

"Scandals", Blaine asked almost sounding shocked and then turned to Kurt. "Uh th-that's the gay bar."

"The last time I was there", Sebastian said, making a story up in his head. "I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

"That's so sweet", Kurt said with a smile. "And are you two still together?"

"Sadly no", Sebastian said. "We broke up about 20 minutes after we met." He didn't tell them a complete lie. Back in New York, during his first day at NYADA, Sebastian had met Wes in the dancing hall and fell for him. They danced together and talked in a flirting way for about 20 minutes… well to Sebastian it was flirty but not to Wes. After 20 minutes Sebastian asked him out and Wes told him he was not gay. They became flat mates and friends shortly after that.

"Come on guys", Sebastian told the younger boys. "Live a little."

"We would love to Sebastian", Blaine answered but Sebastian noticed Kurt almost bitch-glaring at his boyfriend. "Thank you for the offer, that's very kind of you. But… that-that just isn't our-our kind of thing."

Then Kurt actually shocked both Blaine and Sebastian by saying:

"Let's do it."

"What", Blaine asked shocked and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah", Kurt answered. "I mean we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list."

Sebastian smirked, this was perfect.

"We're in", Kurt then told him dryly.

"Great", Sebastian said with a smile. He looked up and saw Thad look at him in confusion from a bit further away where he was sitting with David. Sebastian grinned at him but then returned to his gaze to the two in front of him. He'd talk to Thad later, back home.

* * *

"I didn't know you were that good friends with Blaine and Kurt", Thad said as he was looking for something in the small chest by his bed. It was an old army-chest and it was so big Thad could hide in it if he wanted. Sebastian had sometimes wondered if he could lock Thad in that thing and bring him back to New York with him.

"I'm not", Sebastian said. "I just wanted to get to know Blaine better. I mean he was one of us for so long and you guys talk so much about him and that Wes guy that I got curious." Thad chuckled.

"Well personally I thought you'd be more interested in meeting Wes", Thad said happily.

"Why?"

"Well since he's the leader of the Warblers of course and you are a leader type. You'd benefit from it I guess. He's also an awesome and utterly amazing guy." He sighed. "God I miss him _so _much."

"Well why don't you call or Skype him?"

"Good idea", Thad said happily and abandoned his search for whatever he was looking for and walked over to his computer. "I can introduce you, kinda, properly."

Sebastian smiled and watched Thad sign in.

"Oh look Wes is online!" Thad said happily and called. It didn't take long for Wes to answer. Sebastian recognized Wes' room in their flat and grinned behind Thad's back.

"Hey Thaddy", Wes said with a big grin. "How are things going buddy?"

"Oh their good", Thad said happily. "Blaine came by for a visit yesterday and I realized how much I missed you."

"Aw I miss you too pup", Wes said with a grin. "But next week I'm free and plan on coming to Lima for a few days. I can stop by."

"That would be awesome! You can meet my amazing new roomy then!"

"Amazing new roomy? Oh that Sebastian guy who's also new in the Warblers… the new Blaine?" Thad grinned a bit sheepishly as Sebastian gave him a look. Before walking over to the desk and stood behind Thad.

"Hi", he said. "You must be this Wes guy I've been told so much about."

"And I take it you're Sebastian", Wes said with a smile. "How is Dalton treating ya?"

"Not too shabby. Not as good as my old school but not bad. I mean I have a lot of pretty things to look at… this one included." He ruffled Thad's hair.

"Hey!" Thad objected and moved off of his chair to go and fix his hair. Sebastian took his seat and when Thad came back he gave him a tired glare. Sebastian grinned smugly and patted his lap. Thad rolled his eyes but plopped down on Sebastian's lap and Sebastian put his arms around Thad's waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder. Wes cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something I should know", he asked.

"No Sebastian's just annoying", Thad said but he was smiling. "So how are rehearsals for _Phantom _coming along?"

"Well things are on hold now after the accident."

"Accident", Thad asked clearly shocked. "What accident?" Wes stared at him.

"David didn't tell you", he asked and Thad looked closer at Wes' face and saw a scar there that he hadn't seen before.

"Where you in that accident", he asked worriedly.

"Um yeah", Wes said sounding confused. "You really didn't know?"

"No! Oh God I would have called you sooner if I knew! How long ago was it?"

"Uhm… about 2 to 3 weeks ago… I'm still wearing a sling." Wes rolled his chair back so that they could see he was wearing such an object.

"What?!"

"Calm down pup I'm okay", Wes said calmly. "I got a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. It could've gotten much worse."

"What happened?!"

"The bus we, Sunshine and I, were on got hit by a big truck… some people died but we were lucky."

"How come I didn't know this?!"

"I texted David the next day and asked him to spread the word… he didn't?"

"No!"

Wes looked confused and Sebastian felt a bit remorseful. He had cursed all the Warblers, except Thad because he just couldn't, for not caring about Wes getting hurt. But now it turned out they really didn't know.

"Why would he keep that to himself", Sebastian asked and looked at Thad.

"I don't know", Thad said and got his phone out. "But I plan to figure it out."

"Uh oh the pup is angry", Wes said fondly. "You better run."

"Shut up", Thad told him and texted all the Warblers from sophomore to senior year and asked them to come to his room… then he called David. "Get to my room _now_." He hung up.

"Uh maybe I should move", Sebastian said.

"You are doing no such thing", Thad told him. "I need you to hold on to me to keep me from killing David."

"Okay", Sebastian said and put his arms around Thad's waist again. The Warblers soon arrived but they couldn't see Wes because Sebastian and Thad were blocking the screen. David arrived last with Fred and Frank.

"What's up", David asked as he shut the door… then he saw where his boyfriend was sitting but before he could say anything Thad said:

"Say hi fellas", and pushed his desk chair, with him and Sebastian, aside so that Wes was visible. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Hi", the Warblers said grinning but then saw the sling and they stopped.

"Dude", Jeff exclaimed. "What happened?!" But before Wes could answer Thad cut in.

"Ask David", he said and glared at his boyfriend.

"Me", David asked. "What did I do?!"

"You", Thad said and started off an angry rant of insults and curses.

"Sebastian", Wes said calmly and Sebastian understood. He covered Thad's mouth with his hand but the younger boy kept talking behind it, clearly angry. The Warblers turned their gazes to Wes and he shook his head.

"I was in a car crash", he said calmly. That started all the Warblers off. "Hey, hey I'm okay guys, just a bit bruised and cut up. No worries it was about two, three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us until now", Trent asked.

"I texted David the day after the accident", Wes said and got his phone out and showed the text. "See." All eyes turned to David and he blushed.

"I didn't get that message", he said.

"Are you sure", Wes said confused. "I don't know any other Davids."

"Wait… was this during the week we had a fight?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well you see… I was kinda mad at you and… deleted the text without opening it?"

"You what?!" the Warblers yelled.

"I'm sorry!" David said. "How was I supposed to know Wes was telling me he was in a bus accident!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and he noticed Wes twitch on the screen. David had been too far away to have been able to read the text on screen… so how did he know it was a bus? No one else seemed to notice this though.

"David", Nick groaned.

"I said I was sorry!" David hurriedly said and then looked at Wes with pleading eyes. "Dude I'm so sorry! I totally should have checked that text and then spread the word around! Are you okay now though? Did we hurt your feelings when we didn't call?!"

Wes smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah you did but now I know you didn't have any idea of what was going on", he said but Sebastian noticed that he wasn't looking at David when he said it. He watched every other Warbler… but not David. Wes hadn't missed David's little slipup.

"WES?!" they heard a scream from somewhere behind Wes and his eyes widened.

"Uh oh", he said and they saw a small Asian girl storm into the room behind him.

"The doctor told you to lie in bed still to keep your neck resting", she shouted. "What are you doing up?!"

"Uh…" Was all Wes could say and then she noticed the screen.

"Oh… hello boys", she said and smiled. She put her arms around Wes' neck and leaned on him. "Pardon my rude interruption but the doctor told Mr. I'm-Fine here to stay in bed most of the days still since he had a massive concussion."

"I got bored", Wes defended himself. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"Read a book or count the squares in the celing!"

"I already did that", Wes said. "It's 15 625 of them!" The Warblers all laughed, only Wes would actually do that. Sunshine pinched his nose.

"Boys I'm sorry to have to cut this discussion short but I need to get this reluctant patient into bed", she said and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that", Joseph piped up and the rest laughed.

"Hahaha you're such a comedian", Wes said and rolled his eyes.

"Up, up, up", Sunshine told him and pushed on him.

"Okay, okay, okay", Wes said and waved at the guys before Sunshine took his place.

"Wow how _did _you do that", Nick asked in awe.

"A lady's touch can do a lot to a man", Sunshine said.

"I see no lady", they heard Wes say off camera.

"Hey!" Sunshine objected and made to hit him.

"Ah ah ah the doctor told me to not get hurt of any kind baby, you can't hurt me."

"Just you wait until you are fully healed!" she snapped.

"Gladly."

Sunshine shook her head and then smiled at the boys.

"Good luck in sectionals guys", she said. "Take care."

"You too", they called back.

"Bye!" she ended the call and the Warblers started laughing. Sebastian rested his chin on Thad's shoulder again and completely ignored the way David was glaring at him. Fred looked at his watch.

"It'd dinner time guys", he said. "Let's get going." The boys started leaving and David held his hand out to Thad, but Thad ignored it, got up, took Sebastian and Jeff's hands and dragged them out of the room. Nick followed happily and David was left alone… and with an outstretched hand that was not going to hold someone else's this day.

* * *

The next day Sebastian was getting ready for his "date" with Blaine and Kurt and Thad was watching him. Thad was lying on his bed on his stomach and was watching Sebastian try to chose a shirt. He was holding up a black one and turned to Thad who grimaced.

"It makes you look like a vampire or something", he said.

"I'll drink all your blood tonight then when I get home", Sebastian teased and Thad tilted his head and exposed his neck.

"Be my guest", he teased and Sebastian laughed but threw the shirt onto his bed… where a small pile was growing. Most of them he'd discarded himself. Thad looked at him as he started throwing out shirts and then he found a pale pink one and held it up to Thad. The younger boy snorted.

"What", Sebastian asked.

"And you told me you weren't the typical gay guy", Thad teased.

"I'm not, pink is a very manly color", Sebastian said smugly.

"It makes you look like a candy."

"Fine… how about this one?" He held up a green one.

"Makes you look like asparagus."

"How about this?" he held up a light blue.

"Sure if you want to be taken for an icicle."

"Okay", Sebastian said and put his hands on his hips. "When did I sign up for a comedian as a roomy?"

"Just your luck I guess."

"Is there a way to get _rid_ of you?"

"I was here first", Thad teased and smiled. "Besides you wouldn't want to get rid of me. You'd miss me."

"Like I miss toothaches."

"Face it Sebby, you _love _me", Thad teased and saw something on the floor by his bed and bent down and Sebastian had to look away or else he'd stare at Thad's butt and he would blush. Thad got onto his bed again, holding a shirt. He grinned.

"You would look amazing in this one!" he said happily and Sebastian turned to him and saw one of the shirts he'd discarded earlier. It was one of those shirts that looked like a sweater but then had a white collar sticking out, making it look as if he wore a white shirt underneath it. The shirt had thick green and navy blue horizontal stripes and frankly… Sebastian wasn't a fan of it. But Sunshine gave it to him so that's why he kept it.

"That one", Sebastian asked.

"Oh God yes you'd look totally amazing", Thad said and got up and walked up to him with the shirt. "You'll look cute, sporty and most important to you… sexy."

Sebastian laughed and took the shirt.

"For you", he said. "I'd wear anything."

"I'll remember that when I'm telling you to wear a dress", Thad teased and was about to walk away. Sebastian's eyes widened but then he started to grin.

"Come here!" he called and he reached out and put his arms around Thad's waist and pulled him back. Thad just laughed and tried to wiggle his way out of the grip but Sebastian was stronger than him. Sebastian laughed too and managed to get Thad off of the ground, bridal style… but then he hit his side the wrong way with his fingers and Thad squeaked… he was ticklish. Sebastian smirked evilly and Thad's eyes widened.

"Oh no", he said.

"Oh _yes_", Sebastian said wickedly and then dumped Thad on his bed, got onto the bed too and straddled Thad and started tickling him. Thad laughed and squealed and cried out for help but Sebastian didn't let up.

"Help", Thad laughed out. "Help somebody!"

"No one can hear you", Sebastian teased. It was true, their dorm was very sound proof. Thad laughed and squirmed.

"Stop stop please", he squealed.

"If you promise me something", Sebastian laughed.

"What?! WHAT?!"

"To come and pick me up after tonight."

"Okay, okay, okay! I promise!"

Sebastian stopped tickling him and Thad lay panting.

"Good boy", Sebastian said and kissed his temple and Thad hit him with his pillow.

"Get going you evil, _evil _boy", he said and Sebastian laughed before putting the shirt on and leaving. Thad sighed and snuggled his nose into the shirts on Sebastian's bed. His scent was calming him and Thad didn't realize it… but he was lulled to sleep and that was how David and Niff found him when they were going to ask if he wanted to come play some games with them.

David's gaze darkened in anger when he saw Thad on Sebastian's bed. First his boyfriend avoided him all day and now he found him asleep on Sebastian's bed… _on _Sebastian's clothes! Nick and Jeff just cooed at the sight and dragged David out. But David was going to have last say about this… just you wait.

* * *

Blaine was a bit nervous when they arrived at Scandals but he hoped everything would turn out fine. Sebastian had somehow gotten the fake IDs into their lockers at McKinley.

'_He probably used that charming smile of his to make someone do it for him_', Kurt thought bitterly looking at his ID.

"Chazz Donaldsworth", he asked and felt a bit disgusted. The picture was horrible too. "This doesn't even look like me." He showed it to Blaine who smiled.

"Don't worry", he said. "Mine says I'm 38. They'll work." They walked up to the doors and they met the guard. He looked at the IDs but if he realized they were fake he just ignored it or didn't care. But he let them in, informing them that it was drag queen Wednesday. There were a lot of people around but Blaine thought it didn't really show off its name.

"It's not very scandalous", he said after looking around a bit more.

"Au contraire", Kurt said fingering his bolo tie a bit nervously… and awkwardly. "Look at all the… uh glamorous drag queens. Look there's Cher and Tina Turner", he pointed at the bar. "And uh, um is that Lucy or Reba?"

"That is Ginger from _Gilligan's Island_", Blaine said.

"Oh of course." The two boys looked around and their eyes landed at the bar where they saw Sebastian. Blaine couldn't deny that the other boy looked really cute in that sweater. Sebastian smiled and waved at them… correction he waved at Blaine. Blaine waved back and they walked over.

"I really don't like that guy", Kurt said fingering his bolo tie again.

"He's harmless", Blaine answered.

'_That's what they always say about the cute furry little animals before they bite their hands off_', Kurt thought bitterly. They got up to the bar and the bartender put a beer in front of Sebastian.

"A beer for Blaine", he said and handed it to the younger boy, not that he knew he was younger. "And for Kurt a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. I heard you're the designated driver like… all the time." Kurt smiled as he took the drink but he was grimacing on the inside.

"Cheers boys", Sebastian continued and took his own drink. "To the glamorous life." They bumped glasses… well bottles in Blaine's case and drank. Kurt looked at Sebastian's outfit. He wore dark jeans, dark shoes and he had a striped sweater on with a white shirt collar. Kurt also thought he saw something red underneath.

"You both look amazing", Sebastian said in that charming way of his. "Blaine, hot as ever and Kurt… uhm… you look more like a man today than last time I saw you." Kurt glared at him.

"Well at least we have taste", Kurt asked. "Who helped you pick that out?"

"My lovely roomy at Dalton", Sebastian said and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well then his sense of fashion can't really be that good", Kurt said and smirked.

"Kurt", Blaine groaned.

"Don't say bad things about him", Sebastian cut in protectively.

"Why not it's obvious he wants you to dress like a clown", Kurt said and felt pleased with himself.

"I tell you that Thad's fashion sense is a lot better than yours", Sebastian said calmly and smirked when Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh you didn't know Thad and I are roomies and very,_very_ good friends. He said this shirt would make me look cute and sporty… which I am."

'_Oh so he not just meddling in our relationship_', Kurt thought. '_He's trying to break Thavid up too! His type must be short and dark haired._'

"Come on guys", Blaine cut in. "Let's just have fun."

"Totally", Sebastian agreed. "Oh and Blaine you should have told me sooner that Thad is ticklish… the things I could've gotten away with." Kurt blushed because he suddenly imagine Sebastian flirting with Thad and trying to kiss him… which wouldn't work but then he imagined Sebastian tickling Thad into submission and something else entirely!

"I mean", Sebastian's voice cut through his thoughts. "I could've gotten that last piece of taffy or the last chocolate cake Trent made _and _I could've gotten him to be my designated driver _much _earlier!"

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt a bit relieved… maybe Sebastian wasn't going to use Thad being ticklish to get to have sex. Sebastian put his glass down and grinned at Blaine.

"Come on", he said. "Let's dance." The two walked out on the dance floor.

* * *

Time flew by and between drinks and dancing Blaine was having really fun. Sebastian was fun to dance with, but he vaguely wondered where Kurt had gone. Why wasn't his Kurtie there dancing with him? Well he got his answer when Kurt suddenly appeared between him and Sebastian. Blaine was happy, really happy because now he could dance with Kurt.

Sebastian on the other hand was getting annoyed. Getting Blaine was a lot harder than he thought… even when they were both drunk. He wanted to break Klaine up so that they would feel the hurt and feelings of betrayal that Wes felt. It wasn't fair that they should be happy and Wes hurting! Wes was a nice guy, a really nice guy and these two were _not_nice guys. After a bit he noticed them leave together and sighed. He looked at his watch and called Thad up.

"Hey Thaddy", Sebastian said smiling. "Can you come get me?"

"I'm on my way you dork", Thad said with a chuckle. "I will be there in ten minutes… I figured Kurt and Blaine would leave early so I drove from Dalton a while ago."

"I love you."

"No you're drunk."

"I meant I love how smart you are."

"Oh… well that's just me. Okay see you soon, bye."

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Sebastian could get into the car himself and Thad drove them home. Getting into their dorm room… well that was a bit harder. First of all Sebastian was a head taller than Thad and heavier, then Sebastian was a little bit more than tipsy so he had problems walking straight and then it was dark… and Sebastian had to keep quiet. But it was hard because he was a happy drunk.

"You're so small", he slurred out as they got up the stairs towards their room.

"Thanks", Thad said dryly.

"No no it's nothing bad… it's cute."

"Oh?" Thad said as he helped Sebastian find his footing.

"Yeah… you're like a puppy. You have big pretty eyes and are small and soft and friendly and cute and nice and likes to cuddle and snuggle."

"Well you are more like a cat because you keep flirting with people, take a lot of space even though you aren't that big, you like to laze around and you are cute."

"I like cats."

"I like cats too", Thad said with a small smile and got them up the final steps. He made sure his grip was still secure. He had one arm around Sebastian's waist and he had the taller boy's arm around his shoulders and held on to it. Sebastian was leaning a lot on him and Thad was getting tired. It wasn't that Sebastian was really heavy or bulky… he was just so much taller than Thad that it was hard. When he was about to tell Sebastian to stop so that he could take a breath, David's door opened and he stepped out and crossed his arms.

"What are you two doing", he asked.

"I picked up Smythe at a club and are now helping him back to our room", Thad answered calmly. He didn't really like the accusing way David was looking at him. Sebastian had passed out and Thad felt him sag against his side, but he was _not _going to drop him. David looked at Sebastian and sighed. He walked over and slung the other boy's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go then", he said. Thad smiled brightly at him but David didn't smile back. Together they got Sebastian into the room and down on the bed. Thad untied the boy's shoes and got his shirts off of him, before putting a blanket over him. Sebastian mumbled:

"Thanks Thaddy… you better than Blaine."

Thad chuckled and turned and collided with David's chest. He looked up at David and smiled.

"Hi", he said and David pulled him close.

"Hi", he said and put a hand on Thad's lower back. "Let's give your roomy some peace and quiet. Let's go to my room."

"David not now I'm tired."

"Please? Just to snuggle a bit?" David pouted and Thad smiled.

"Okay", he said and David led him out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

When they got to David's room David led them over to the bed and sat them down. He cupped Thad's chin and kissed him gently. Thad kissed him back and they lied down. But, David had no intention of only snuggling. Thad and him hadn't gone all the way yet and he wanted to do that soon. David felt himself getting hot quite fast so he removed his shirt and then went for Thad's tugging at it. At first Thad resisted but when David started kissing and sucking at his neck he stopped and let David remove his shirt. David pressed his chest against Thad's and moved so that he was lying on top of him.

"David", Thad moaned and rubbed the dark boy's back. David took that as a sign and unbuttoned his trousers, got rid of them and then went for Thad's. But Thad grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No", he said between kisses and David pushed him back a bit.

"Why not", he asked.

"I'm not ready… _We're _not ready."

"Yes we are", David said and caressed his cheek while straddling him. "We've been dating for almost a year. We've been careful and taking things slow. We love each other and we are more than ready." He moved in and kissed Thad's neck while trying to get Thad's pants off. But the smaller boy was still struggling.

"No", he said and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Yes", David said and kissed his cheek and finally unbuttoned Thad's jeans, put his hand down them and then… pain. Thad had kneed him in the groin and as David doubled over Thad rolled off the bed and got up.

"What is wrong with you", he yelled before taking his shirt and leaving the room, slamming the door shut. David was left alone.

* * *

The next day all the Warblers noticed that something was up with Thad and David. David was constantly kissing up to Thad, bringing him breakfast, lunch, dinner and carried his books, opened doors and helped him reach stuff that was out of reach. Thad didn't even give him a smile back in return and if David tried to kiss him or just take his hand Thad would move aside. Sebastian found everyone looking at him, their eyes asking if he knew anything, but he didn't.

When they went to McKinley to watch Blaine and the New Directions Thad didn't ride with David, didn't stand near him and didn't sit beside him. He sat down between Nick and Jeff and the duo could feel that he was clearly upset. Jeff put an arm around his shoulders and they watched the show. The show was fantastic and the Warblers cheered loudly for their friends, well those of them that knew them and when the show was over they cheered the loudest of all. They waited outside later to meet with Kurt and Blaine but Thad still kept his distance from David. Soon Kurt and Blaine came out and they all grinned.

"Guys!" Jeff shouted and hugged them close.

"Good to see you too Jeff", Kurt said. "How are things at Dalton?"

"Same old, same old", he then looked around and made sure David and Thad weren't too close by. "But something's up with Thavid… I think they've had another fight." Blaine and Kurt looked up and saw Thad stand a bit to the side… as far away from David as he could and David looked broken.

"Let me talk to Thad", Kurt said and pushed through the crowd surrounding him and Blaine. Thad was standing with his back to the group now so Kurt smiled and walked up and covered his eyes.

"Guess who", he said.

"Hm… I only know girls with hands this soft… and one guy", Thad answered and Kurt could feel him smile. "So… Kurt?"

"Got it in one", Kurt said and removed his hands. "I miss you!" He pulled Thad into a hug and Thad hugged him back.

"I miss you too", he said and grinned. "I miss having you as a roomy but Sebastian is an _amazing _roomy."

"I don't trust that guy", Kurt told him as the two walked down the halls of McKinley.

"Not you too", Thad said.

"What?"

"David thinks I'm cheating on him with Sebastian… but I'm not. Sebastian is my friend… best friend even. He's funny and sweet and caring… and he puts up with all of my quirks."

"Are you still a cuddling whore?"

"You know it." They both laughed. "So why don't you trust him?"

"He keeps flirting with Blaine… very obviously but Blaine doesn't notice."

"Meh that's just how Sebastian is, he flirts with everyone. Besides you don't have to worry. I mean it took months before Blaine realized you kept flirting with him and he kept flirting with you. He won't fall for Sebastian."

"I just… I don't want Blaine to give Smythe these signals that tells him he feels the same and then that might lead to something Blaine's not ready to do."

"Trust me Kurt the Sebastian I know is not like that at all", he said. "He won't pressure Blaine into doing something… not like David."

"What?" Kurt stared at him and Thad froze.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked and Kurt nodded and Thad sunk down on the floor and Kurt sat beside him.

"What's going on", Kurt asked gently.

"Last night I picked Smythe up at Scandals and got him back home", Thad explained. "I was struggling to get him into our room when David opened his door. He looked at me in an accusing way and I thought he was gonna start accusing me of cheating or something. But then he helped me get Smythe into our room and on his bed. I helped Smythe off with his shoes and shirt and put a blanket over him before turning around… slamming into David."

"Then what", Kurt asked and took Thad's hand. Thad was clutching the fabric of his trousers in a nervous way and Kurt wanted to help.

"He was back to his gentle side and asked me to come to his room. I said no at first but then he said he wanted to cuddle…"

"And you love to cuddle."

"David hasn't asked to cuddle for a long time… he only wants to make out. So I said yes and we went to his room. We sat on the bed and started kissing gently… then he pushed me down so that we were lying down. A bit later he removed his shirt and got me doing the same."

Kurt felt himself blushing.

"He then got rid of his pants and went for mine", Thad went on in a hurt voice. "I told him no… I told him no a few times but he didn't listen… so I… I…"

"What", Kurt asked and pulled him into a hug.

"I kind of kicked him in the groin and ran for it." Kurt winced, imagining how that would feel. Thad was small but he was on the _soccer_ team. "Do you think he hates me for that?"

"Well he did deserve it", Kurt said gently. "You should talk to him."

"I can't… at least… not alone."

"Well I can be there with you if you want", Kurt said gently and rubbed Thad's arm.

"Thanks Kurt but I think having you around will only anger him more…"

"Why?"

"David knows my taste in guys…"

"Oh… tall boys."

"Yes and you are quite a lot taller than me now… He'll think I'm cheating…"

"Well we'll figure something out, we have Blaine and Nick that are in the hobbit league with you."

Thad snorted at that.

* * *

"I don't know what to do", David said pacing back and forth in front of the Warblers. "I really screwed up this time."

"What did you do _this_ time", Jeff asked dryly.

"Just… something stupid and immature and hurtful."

"Accusing him of cheating again", Sebastian asked.

"No!"

"Well it can't be worse than what I did to Kurt when I was drunk", Blaine said and grimaced.

"What did you do", Trent asked.

"I kinda… tried to force him into having sex with me."

"What?!" The Warblers all yelled and stared at him.

"I was drunk! We talked it through and he forgave me… we agreed on waiting until both are ready… and not drunk."

"That's good", Jeff said.

"Yeah… but I still shouldn't have done it."

"Well at least that's not what David tried", Rock said with a grin and turned to his friend but saw the guilty look on David's face.

"Oh no you didn't", Trent said and David shrugged. "What… h-how… you… how could you do something so stupid?!"

"I don't know", David yelled. "I have no idea of what came over me! I feel like a complete jerk and I hurt in my heart and at other places…"

"Wait is he upset because you _forced _him to have sex with you or because you _tried _to force him?" Nick asked.

"Because I tried", David grumbled. "He kicked me in the groin and left." All Warblers winced and Blaine too. All of them had seen Thad kick a soccer ball into goal… he had a strong kick.

"Serves you right", Sebastian said and a few other Warblers nodded along.

"Don't you think I know that?" David spat and ran a hand over his face. "I _love _that boy so much that I stop thinking rationally when I'm around him! He's like crack! When I start I can't quit so easily! I _love _that boy with all my heart and whenever I try to show it a screw up! And… and… and I fear I'm losing him."

"What", Jeff asked. "That's silly!"

"Is it? I keep acting like a jerk and I can't help it! If I was Thad I'd go for a better option! It's not like I'm the only guy that think he's hot! I can't bring him anywhere without someone checking him out and it makes me so bloody jealous! I don't even think he knows about effect he has on gay guys! He's just like Nick and Kurt!"

"What", Nick asked confused.

"The three of you are always surprised over the fact that someone can actually love you! None of you realize how many guys actually checks you out!"

"That's kinda true", Jeff said and Nick stared at his boyfriend. "What? You are handsome and sexy and guys know that!"

"See this is what I mean", David went on. "That's why I get jealous so easily because guys flirt with my boyfriend and he flirts back without even knowing it!"

"When does Thad flirt", Nick asked.

"Sebastian and him flirt all the time!"

"We do not", Sebastian said, well it was a lie on his part. "We goof off. That boy has one of the wittiest tongues I've ever witnessed and we are just friends! For crying out loud if there was something between us wouldn't it have shown by now? You've known Thad longer than I and yet I know he can't lie because I see it on him when he does!"

"We all do", John cut in. "Thad is a terrible liar. If he was with Sebastian you'd know it Dave!"

"I know that", David groaned and ran a hand over his face. "I _know _that… I just… God I don't know what to do."

"Well saying 'I'm sorry' would be a good start", a dry voice said behind him and he flew around. There stood Thad and Kurt. Thad looked impassive and Kurt was trying to hide his amusement… not succeeding very well.

"What are you doing here", David asked shocked.

"Eavesdropping", Thad said calmly and Kurt patted him on the shoulder.

"You are not supposed to tell someone you're eavesdropping on that you are eavesdropping pup", Kurt teased using Wes' nickname for the boy.

"I can't lie", Thad said with a shrug. "Which is why no one ever tells me about surprise parties."

Kurt stared at him, because he knew Thad could lie, I mean they pretended to date last year and nothing in Thad gave it away. Was he just pretending not to be able to lie?

"How much did you hear", David asked nervously.

"Everything from me being crack", Thad said.

"Yeah um… bad choice of word?"

"No kinda cute actually", Thad smiled softly and stood on his toes and kissed David on the cheek. David grinned and hugged his boyfriend and Thad hugged him back. Kurt and Blaine and the rest of the Warblers smiled. Crisis averted yet again… but for how long? That last was what Niff and Sebastian thought. David kept pulling stupid stunts and how long until he did it again? But it was Luke that broke their thoughts.

"So Blaine is Wes talking to you yet", he asked and all eyes turned to Blaine. The grinning boy shook his head.

"He um… said we should keep some distance for a bit", he said. "And calm down. I said some things, he said some things and well… some of it was really hurtful… from both parts."

"What did you say", Nick asked curiously.

"That's between us… I just regret it." Kurt decided to help his boyfriend out.

"Wes said that he was happy Blaine listened to his heart for once", he said. "But that he wished he could've done it in a smoother way… preferable during summer vacation. Blaine got angry and said he didn't mean to make anyone upset. Wes said calmly that _he _wasn't upset and Blaine-"

"I kinda said nothing affects him so that explained it", Blaine mumbled going along with Kurt's lie. "I can still hear his somewhat furious and shocked 'excuse me' if I think about it. I said nothing in this world can affect his stone heart… which I regret now. I also said he should have abandoned us in a more tactful way than he did last year when he… left to go abroad without any warning." The Warblers started at him. "Sorry but I was angry and he answered back that I was backstabbing you guys and was letting him down for becoming one of the ND… we argued for a while before I hung up on him and we haven't spoken since."

"Dude", Fred said.

"Please not now."

Fred nodded and then looked at his watch. He sighed and told the Warblers it was time to leave so they all hugged Kurt and Blaine, even Sebastian and then left. Kurt and Blaine smiled when they saw Thad and David hold hands.

* * *

**TBC *sigh* Why does this chapter turn into such massive things?! Well I promise that next chapter will be only ND aaaaand a returning favorite ;)**


	8. Mash-off

Part 7

That Tuesday Schue was still thinking about what to do for sectionals when Shelby walked up to him.

"Hey Shelby", he said and smiled. "What's up?"

"We haven't talked since Mercedes, Santana and Brittany left New Directions", she answered and sat down. "I hope you know I kept my word."

"I know", Schue answered. "You didn't recruit anyone. It was… It was me. They left because of me."

"No, no, no", Shelby hurriedly cut in. "It's not your fault. They're talented. They just want a chance to take center stage during their senior year."

Schue groaned. "Oh my God."

"Did you get your letter today", she asked him with a small smile.

"About sectionals", he asked. "Yeah. Figures we'd be up against you."

"Don't forget the Unitards", Shelby said and they both laughed.

"So lame", Schue said. "You know _we _may get along, but the kids won't. I mean, it's gonna get ugly around here. It's the last year for a lot of them and they want to win."

"Oh well maybe competition will bring out the best in them", Shelby said with a smug little smile.

"Or maybe it'll turn into World War Glee." He scoffed. "We usually do mash-ups around this time. That's always my favorite, everyone's so happy."

"So? You could still do it."

"You know", Schue said and leaned in closer. "Maybe there is a way to work with all this fighting spirit. Get the kids to channel it into something great."

"Talk to me", Shelby said and smiled.

"I think we should do… a mash-up battle. Your Trouble Tones against my New Directions. Each group perform a mash-up of two songs and we perform in front of each other."

"That's a good idea… how will we know who wins?"

"Well", Schue said and leaned back. "We'll have judges."

"Who? You and I?"

"Probably."

"That's won't work. The kids will only accuse us for voting on the other team because we don't want to vote for our own."

"Well maybe some other teachers then."

"Beiste can't because she has her football kids on your team and Emma is your girlfriend."

"Well Sue is out of the question."

"Then maybe we can help", they heard someone say and Shelby turned to the door and Schue looked up. There stood a young Asian couple. The girl was really short and had a blue streak in her black hair. She was dressed in dark jeans a white T-shirt and a black vest. The young Asian man was holding his arm around her. He was dressed in beige pants, blue t-shirt with a shirt collar and had a black tie on. His hair though was blue. Shelby couldn't keep her mouth from falling open in shock but Schue laughed and got up.

"Wes, Sunshine", he said and gave each of them a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a few weeks off from NYADA due to renovations", Sunshine said happily. "So we returned to Lima to visit friends and family… Well Wes' family… my family moved back to the Philippines."

Wes gave her a peck on the cheek and then turned to Schue.

"Well how about it", he asked. "Sunshine and I can be your judges."

"Will", Shelby asked and got up. "Who are these two?"

"Oh right sorry", Schue said. "Guys this is Shelby Corcoran, former coach of Vocal Adrenaline and now coach of the Troubletones. Shelby this is Sunshine Corazon, former VA lead and an amazing singer." The two shook hands. "And of course, this colorful gentleman is none other than Wes Montgomery, former Warbler leader and ND member."

"Wait", Shelby said and pointed at Wes. "You're the guy that soloed so beautifully last year at nationals? You are also one of the upcoming stars on Broadway that I've heard so much about around here. Umbrella Boy?"

"That's me", Wes said and shook her hand.

"Well as an old member of ND won't you vote for them?"

"They wish", Wes said with a snort. "I have been nicknamed Mr. Morals. I vote for those who deserve it. Besides you have my Star and my sister Tanya in your choir… as well as my ex. But Schue has my ex-friends and friends in his choir so they weigh about the same."

Schue looked at Shelby and she looked at him.

"What do you say", he asked and she smiled and looked at Wes and Sunshine.

"Let's do it", she said.

* * *

Later that day the two show choirs met in the auditorium and they weren't really that happy with seeing the other group there.

"What are you doing here", Rachel asked.

"Shelby told us she has something to show us", Mercedes said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue said the same thing", Finn answered her. The ND was by the piano and the TT was opposite them.

"Let me guess", Santana said dryly. "He wants to combine choirs for sectionals. Well that's not gonna happen. The Troubletones are here to stay." Mercedes looked smugly at her old choir. "So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage?"

"Look guys", Finn said. "We can compete without being enemies. All right? We don't have to get vicious."

"Oh I think we do soft serve", Santana said in her normal bitchy way. "See the Troubletones are 3 Fs, fierce, female and phenomenal."

"Phenomenal is spelt with ph", a voice cut in and they all looked around but didn't see who said it. Santana was cut short in her insults and couldn't really get back into rhythm. But she soon found it again.

"Oh and guys, hurry up and bring Finn some moist towels, we have to keep him wet before we can role him back into the sea", she said and Sugar actually made to go get some towels but a Cheerio stopped her.

"Okay you know what Santana", Rachel said angrily. "Finn is in great shape and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities."

"And Rachel your mustache is thicker than an Middle Eastern Dictators."

"Well at least it's _her _hair", that voice said again and Santana looked around angrily.

"Who said that", she spat.

"But also I don't think you should get those towels because as soon as you touch them you will melt."

"Okay you show your face right now so that I-" she was cut off when Schue appeared playing on a guitar and Shelby started singing. Schue walked in amongst the TT and Shelby the ND. Shelby sang:

**It's been a long time since I came around****  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
And this I'm not leaving without you**

"Is this what having a stroke feels like", Brittany asked Mercedes. "Because I like it."

**Will:****  
Just you and I  
Sharing our love together  
And I know in time  
We'll build the dreams we treasure  
And we'll be all right just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**There's something, something about this place**

**Will:**  
**Just you and, just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

**Will:**  
**Just you and I**

**Shelby and Will:**  
**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**  
**Yeah, something about, baby, you and I**

**Oh, you and I remember our first embrace,**  
**That smile that was on your face,**  
**The promises that we made**  
**And now your love is my reward,**  
**And I love you even more,**  
**Than I ever did before**

**Shelby:**  
**There's something, something about this place**

**Will:**  
**Just you and, just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

**Will:**  
**Just you and I**

**Shelby and Will:**  
**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**  
**Yeah, something about, baby, you and I**  
**So put your drinks up, for Nebraska**  
**For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you**

**You and I**  
**You, you and I**  
**Nebraska! I rather die!**  
**Without you and I**

**We made it you and I**

When the song ended both choirs cheered for their coaches and Shelby took a bow.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby", Rachel said happily. "I-I think we can all admit that that was weirdly amazing, but what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together to conflicting things can create something totally unexpected", Schue said and looked pointedly at the Troubletones.

"We're _not _combining Glee Clubs Mr. Schue", Mercedes said tiredly.

"Not what I'm talking about."

"We wouldn't even want _you _back anyway", Mike muttered to himself and Tina elbowed him in the side, the only one to hear him.

"Shelby and I agreed that with sectionals coming up for both of us", Schue continued and walked over to the girls. "It's time we all got serious with some friendly competition."

"Each group is going to put together their own mash-up to perform head-to-head", Shelby explained turning first to the ND and then her own group.

"For the first annual McKinley High", Schue began.

"Mash-off", the two coaches said at the same time. The kids all started cheering and looked happy, Santana though looked skeptical. But Rachel had to open her mouth of course.

"So how do we know who wins", she asked.

"We have a pair of celebrity judges that will decide", Shelby said.

"Who?" Mercedes asked and Schue and Shelby pointed backstage and a couple came walking up to them. The two choirs stared because it was Wes Montgomery and Sunshine Corazon. Sunshine had a blue streak in her black hair. She was dressed in dark jeans a white T-shirt and a black vest. Wes was holding his arm around her. He was dressed in black pants, blue t-shirt and had a black tie on. His hair though was blue. They both grinned at the two choirs.

"Hi", Sunshine said happily and Wes smiled.

"Rainbow!" Brittany cheered and ran over and jumped into his arms, hugging him, while hooking her legs around his waist. Wes smiled, hugged her back before putting her down. Then he walked up to the groups with his arm around her waist and holding Sunshine's hand. Mike also hurried over and gave the guy a hug, which was returned happily. Tina smiled and waved at Sunshine who waved back. Brittany joined into the bro-hug as well and when they broke apart Wes stood in between the two with his arm around Brittany's waist and the other around Mike's shoulders… well somewhat.

"Hi guys", Wes said and smirked at the other kids. "Good to see you again."

"Wesley", Rachel asked confused. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm a judge, along with my stunning girlfriend here", he looked at Sunshine who smiled at him. "Ms. Sunshine Corazon."

"This is not fair", Santana cut in. "Blue-boy here is gonna vote for the New Directions because his ex-girlfriend is in this choir."

"And my ex-friends are in majority in the other one", Wes spat at her. "If you haven't noticed it _Santana _my only true friends at this school are both in separate choirs. So both groups have an advantage."

"Screw that I wouldn't trust your smarmy little weasel face even if you and I were the last people on this planet!"

"And I wouldn't even take you serious if _you _and I were the last living people on the planet. Gone back to being a witch I see? Such a shame I really liked you once."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh watch the sprinkler system _Satan_a, you might melt."

"You", Santana said and pointed at him. "It was you!"

"Santana it's _always_ me", he said. "I'm the only one that can dish out as good as you. So keep your pretty little bitch-lips closed and go sharpen your long witch nails… watch out for the warts though. They are sneaky little buggers."

Santana snarled at him and stalked off, the Troubletones followed and Sunshine gave him a look.

"What", he said. "She was getting on my nerves!"

"Darling you are horrible", she said and kissed him gently and then turned to the ND. "We will enjoy to see your mash-up guys."

"Great", Mike said. "Oh what are you guys doing later today?"

"Nothing much", Wes said with a shrug. "Just lazing around with my dads."

"How about you come to the choir room and we get our Asian fusion on?"

"Oh that would be so fantastic", Sunshine said eagerly. "You, Tina, Wes and I! Let's get our Asian fusion on! Wow we'd make a good singing group."

Mike, Sunshine, Tina and Wes laughed. Tina did it a bit nervously though. She didn't really know if she wanted to spend the day with Weshine… uh Montazon? Coragomery? Sunley?

"Okay hold it", Puck said and the Asians turned to him. Schue and Shelby had left to make sure Santana didn't kill anyone.

"What is it _Puck_", Wes asked and crossed his arms. "Gonna try to hit me again?"

"No… _why_ are you here?"

"Are you getting dumber or something or have you suddenly gone deaf? We are here to judge the mash-off. Schue asked us too."

"How did he even know you were in town", Quinn asked.

"He didn't", Sunshine said. "We came here to visit some of Wes' old teachers. We met Sue and Beiste… are your back alright yet?"

"Yeah", Wes said. "She is a strong hugger… then we went to see Ms. Pillsbury and lastly Mr. Schue. We overheard their discussion about the mash-off and their trouble in finding judges so we volunteered."

"But aren't you going to be partial", Rachel asked. "We would love to win but that wouldn't feel as great as winning without you voting on us because you hate Mercedes."

"Rachel I hate _you_ as well", Wes told her, eyes cold as ice. "The _lot _of you, with exception of Mike and Brittany… I can't hate that girl. Mike and I've talked a bit since he auditioned and he says that he believes that Mercedes is lying… that's all I needed to hear."

"Got your back bro", Mike said and they fist bumped.

"How can you be so sure Mercedes is lying", Rachel asked Mike.

"Because I know Wes hasn't changed", Mike told her. Kurt and Blaine both tried to get eye-contact with Wes but he didn't look at them at all. Blaine saw that text in front of him again.

_"I hung up on him because I don't want to talk to that greasy little rat. And Blaine made it quite clear to me, through Hummel, that he wanted me to stay away from him and not be his friend as long as he's at McKinley so that's what I'm doing. Luke, tell him politely to go fuck himself."_

"And I just don't care about you people enough to be partial", Sunshine cut in and took Wes' hand.

"See you at the mash-off", Wes said somewhat evilly and the couple walked off.

"Blaine go talk to them", Rachel told him. "Maybe it is wrong but if we can sway Wes into voting for us it will be a mayor hit at the Troubletones."

"Um Rachel", Blaine said. "I don't know if you missed it… but he said he hated all of us… with exception for Mike and Brittany. That includes me."

"What did you do to make him hate you then?"

"I have no clue…"

"Kurt-"

"Same here", Kurt said sadly. "Wes hates me as well…"

"But why", Quinn asked. "What did you do?"

"No idea", Kurt mumbled.

"Did Wes always have that scar underneath his eye", Tina suddenly asked and they all looked at her oddly. Mike chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"He probably got it in a martial arts tournament at NYADA", he said. "You've seen him in fights."

* * *

Later that day Mike and Tina got to the choir room along with Finn and Puck when they heard music coming from inside the room. They all strained their ears and recognized the _Ladies' Choice_ from _Hairspray_. They all recognized Wes' voice and they peaked into the room and saw him and Sunshine dance as if they were taken out of the show itself… well movie for most of them because they had never seen the show live.

Mike and Tina stared because Wes' dancing had improved a lot since they last saw him dance and Sunshine was _not _a bad dancer either. They were both grinning widely as they danced and the jazz band seemed to enjoy the show. Mike cocked an eyebrow at Finn and Puck after firstly now realizing that they were there. They shrugged and watched the couple inside stop their performance. Tina hurried inside clapping her hands and smiling. Mike followed and the two NYADA-students grinned and took a bow.

"That was amazing", Tina said. "Wes your dancing has improved, you're amazing!"

"That was nothing CC", he said and she smiled. He was the only one that called her CC. "Oh I see you were followed."

"Uh yeah", Puck said. "We are just… gonna sit down over here and talk." He and Finn moved over to a pair of chairs and the four Asians looked at each other and started talking. They talked about everything and anything and sang and danced a bit. After a bit Wes turned to Mike and Tina.

"Any ideas for mash-ups yet", he asked.

"No", Mike said. "But it will be awesome when we do figure it out."

"We've been doing mash-ups ourselves", Sunshine said happily. "Our teachers at NYADA loves to test our imagination. Last time we did mash-ups it was love songs."

"Really?" Tina asked.

"Yeah", Sunshine answered and took Wes' hand. "That when I realized this colorful boy was _mine_."

"Aw you know I feel the same darling", Wes said and kissed her cheek.

"Show us", Mike said. "Show us your mash-up. It will be fun!"

"Sure", Wes said and sat down by the piano and started to play and winked at Sunshine. Then he sang: (**Wes, **_Sunshine_)

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,****  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;**

**The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,**  
**There's nobody here, it's just you and me,**  
**It's where I want to be,**  
**But I hardly know this beauty by my side,**  
**I'll never forget the way you look tonight;**

_I hold on to your body __  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake  
_  
_'Cause I am your lady __  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
_**  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
**_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms **  
**_**I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,_  
_**_When the world outside's too **  
**_**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,****  
**_Much to take **  
**_**And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,****  
**_That all ends when I'm with you **  
**_**And I have never had such a feeling,****  
**_Never wonder where I am **  
**_**Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_  
_**_'Cause I am always by your side __  
_**  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
**_'Cause I am your lady **  
**_**There's nobody here, it's just you and me,****  
**_And you are my man**  
**_**It's where I want to be,****  
**_Whenever you reach for me **  
**_**But I hardly know this beauty by my side,****  
**_I'll do all that I can**  
**_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_  
_**_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love _**_  
_****  
**_The sound of your heart beating __  
_**I never will forget the way you look tonight._  
_**_Made it clear_  
**The lady in red, the lady in red,_  
_**_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_ **  
The lady in red, my lady in red,_  
_**_Is light years away_ **  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
**_'Cause I am your lady_ **_  
_****There's nobody here, it's just you and me,****  
**_And you are my man**  
**_**It's where I want to be,****  
**_Whenever you reach for me_ **_  
_****But I hardly know this beauty by my side,****  
**_I'll do all that I can**  
**_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_  
_**_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love _**_  
_**_Sometimes I am frightened __  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love **  
**_**I love you_  
_**_Power of love_

Mike and Tina cheered for them and Wes and Sunshine kissed softly and then the group of four headed out and Finn and Puck were left alone. They looked at each other, their plan would have to wait until the next day most likely.

* * *

Next day Schue walked into the choir room with excitement.

"Okay guys", he said and clapped his hands together. "We have our work cut out for us this week with this mash-up." All the kids took their seats and turned to him. "Now the Troubletones have a lot of powerful voices so song selection is key here. Any suggestions?"

"What about the Clash", Artie asked.

"Uh, the Police", Blaine supplied.

"R.E.M." Mike suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Schue said.

"Spice Girls", Kurt cut in.

"Jonas Brothers", Puck said loudly.

"Guys, no", Finn cut in. "We can't use any of those bands. The only thing they have in common is that they all broke up and right now the New Directions needs to feel united."

"I like what you're saying Finn", Schue told him and felt proud inside. "It's not just about the music but where it comes from."

"Who do you think we should use", Tina asked and turned to Finn with a curious glint in her eyes.

"How about this", Finn said and got up and stood beside Mr. Schue. "People think Hall & Oates are famous for their-their cool puffy hair and that dude's banging 'stache." At the last he pointed at Mr. Schue and grinned at him.

"Awesome", Schue agreed with a grin of his own.

"But also", Finn continued and turned to his friends. They're awesome for staying together over the long haul."

"Just like us", Rachel said smiling. "Despite all their differences."

"I think we should give the solo to the new guy", Finn said and stood in front of Blaine, on purpose. The others all looked at Blaine as well.

"Get him prepared for what's in store when the stakes get high", Finn continued. "Rory I think you'll do a good job."

"Thanks Finn", Rory said. "But I don't think I'm ready for that honor just yet."

"Come on", Blaine said with a smile and turned to Rory. "You're totally ready Rory. You'll kill it. We'll all help you." He turned back to Finn. "It's a great idea Finn."

"Thanks", Finn said but was a bit disappointed that Blaine seemed to take it so well.

"Okay then it's settled", Schue said and Finn sat down again. "But one thing before we get cracking…" He sighed a bit and looked at his kids. "I don't know what happened between you guys and Wes during the summer and I know that is between you guys. But don't do anything stupid while he is here. Now I've talked to him about how he lashed into Santana in the auditorium and he should have apologized to her by now."

"Well she deserved it", Rachel said. "And Wes is right… he is the only one that can dish out as good as she can… and _at_ her as well. For that reason it's good he's back here."

"Yes but I can see that him being here also troubles and worries you and the girls in the Troubletones that know him. Look", he took a chair and sat in front of them. "Whatever happened during summer between you guys it is now time to let it go. Wes is a good friend to all of you and he's been there for all of you over and over again."

"We've been there for him too", Quinn nearly spat.

"Yes", Schue said. "But not as much. Wes protected you guys from bullies and slushies before he was even in the Glee Club. He made sure you were all safe and helped you with assignments and other school work. He joined the football team for you guys and supported the Cheerios through and through. He forgave you guys for the whole MPD thing and he opened up to us and told us about his real past… and… Rory this can go no further do you understand?" Rory nodded. "Wes put his life at risk just to save every student at this school and he nearly died for it. True he left for Dalton later but he was still here for you guys when you needed it. When Jesse cut you down, when we had trouble getting to nationals, at nationals when Finn and Rachel kissed… and dozens of other times. My point is that Wes has been there over and over again… so please grow up, let it go… and become friends again. You are all just suffering because of this."

No one said anything and Schue got up.

"Just think about it", he said and then turned to them again. "Let's get to work on the mash-up."

* * *

"Thanks man", Rory said later when he and Finn were walking down the halls. "I just want you to know that no matter what I have your back. Like when that girl with the lips that the blue haired boy called a witch was saying you look like a whale I wanted to tell her that I think you look fine."

As they walked they passed Wes, Sunshine and Sue in the corridor. Sue was trying to coax Wes into something and he was just smiling and rolling his eyes. It probably had to do with her campaign.

"I'm just sick and tired of her talking smack about me you know", Finn said and Wes looked up when he heard that. "Have you ever heard the term 'trash talk'?"

"Is that when you discuss trash?"

"Uh no", Finn said but didn't notice Wes following him and Rory. Sunshine only smiled and listened to Sue. "In sports it's when one player insults another to try to get them off their game. A-and Santana is trying to demean us to get inside of our heads so that we remain losers. Well it's time to start getting inside of hers."

"Hey there orca", Santana said cheerfully as she walked in between the two boys.

"Hey Santana", Finn called to her and she turned around. "You look like an ass-less J-LO." Santana only laughed at that.

"You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm", Rory said and Wes snorted and Santana tried to ignore the blue haired boy but it was hard.

"That is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of", Santana said.

"Not a word", Brittany agreed.

"Aw what's the matter sugar", Wes said and Santana looked at him. "Is your IQ dropping so bad that you can't understand that he just told you that your family doesn't have enough money to buy you food? Well maybe that's how you get so skinny. Tell me something, when you made that boob-job did you stuff them with the sand you found in your yard or just a pair of water baloons?"

Finn, Rory and Santana gaped at him but Wes only smirked. Santana was trying, she really, really was trying not to grin but she couldn't help it.

"And did an ink-truck drop all of its cargo onto your head", she asked him almost fondly. "Or did you actually think that blue was your color?"

"Well I can't tell for sure", Wes said calmly. "But can you tell me what horse you stole that pony from? It is clearly not your hair… unless your hair really is that dry and stiff and smells like a stable."

Finn laughed at that and Santana glared at him and then turned back to Wes.

"Do you really think you can out-insult me", she asked. "I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on insults."

"Because that was the only words your parents knows", Wes asked calmly with his arms crossed and she walked up to him, feeling angry now all of a sudden.

"No but my abuela put me to sleep at night with insults", she said. "Because she is not a nice lady. She tried to sell me once."

"Too bad that didn't work out."

Santana raised an eyebrow, she had forgotten how good this boys was.

"And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I realized my name wasn't Garbage Face", she continued.

"Are you sure because you are kind of trashy."

"Owned", Finn said and laughed again and Santana glared at him.

"Shut up Frankenteen", she snapped. "You can't even fight your own insulting battles without your precious body-guard who I might remind you we are supposed to hate."

"Hey I didn't tell him to jump in", Finn said.

"And why would I listen to him anyway", Wes asked. "But a warning Santana. I am a judge and we all agreed to play this game fair and if you don't stop insulting people I will get your ass-less little persona suspended for bullying and get your entire team disqualified for breaking the rules." He was practically nose to nose with her now. "Do I make myself clear?"

Santana only growled at him.

"I said", he said and his eyes were not fun to look at, they were scary. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal", Santana got out and Wes rounded on a smirking Finn.

"That goes for you and your little protégé too Hudson", Wes said sharply. "One insult or one offensive action and I will get your team disqualified and you both suspended so fast your shadows will be left in Figgins' office!" He walked off and the teens stared after him.

"Man, he's scary", Rory said. "What do we do now?"

"We settle this another way", Finn said and looked at Santana. "Uh today after school. Bring your Troubletones."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are", Santana answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I am", Finn answered. "Dodge ball."

* * *

At the end of the day both choirs were in the gym and Wes and Sunshine were on the sidelines watching them. Rachel felt a bit nervous having them there, especially Wes. She, Blaine and Kurt had been trying to find proof of Mercedes cheating on him but hadn't found anything yet. Kurt didn't talk to her directly though… she had to go through Blaine. She saw Kurt tie his shoelaces while sitting on one of those big plastic or rubber balls. She walked up to him.

"This could be deadly", she said. "I mean facing our foes head on without any adult supervision… and Wes and Sunshine doesn't count." Kurt didn't answer her.

"So uh", she went on. "You know that our NYADA applications a-are due next week? I-I-I only need one more letter of recommendation. I wrote to Patti LuPone on her web site but I haven't heard from her yet so…" He was still ignoring her and she felt sad. It was their dream to go together to New York. "I-I-I really… I… I really miss you Kurt. And I just… I just… I really want to be your friend again. It's like Mr. Schue said about growing up, forgiving and forgetting."

"Well maybe you should've of thought of me being your friend before you walked all over me in your borderline-sociopathic climb to the top", he said and walked off, leaving her alone. Finn blew a whistle a little bit later and yelled:

"Let's roadhouse!"

"Oh it's on Pillsbury dough turd", Santana said as she walked past him.

"Excuse me", Rory said walking up to the pair. "I've never heard of this game of dodging balls before. What's the rules?"

"Don't die", Puck told him cheerfully and soon… the mayhem began. But during the game no one noticed Wes moving closer and closer to the field… worriedly. Sunshine was right there with him and they were both worried. Things could get out of hand quickly and they knew that they would. The kids looked as if they were having fun but underneath Wes knew that anger was brooding. Soon everyone was out except for Santana and Finn… but it was Santana that 'killed' Finn and the Troubletones cheered. Wes slowly walked onto the field, no one noticed and Sunshine was right by his side.

"Okay", Finn said. "Good game."

"Boy oh boy that was a cracker", Rory said walking up to Finn.

"What", Santana asked and took a ball and threw it at Rory and the Troubletones followed suit.

"HEY!" Wes yelled and got in between them as Rory fell on the ground. He hit every ball aside and Sunshine bent down to Rory.

"For God's sakes he's bleeding", Sunshine yelled at Santana and the girls. "Maybe others treat you guys like that around here but you shouldn't do it to each other!" Rory smiled at her.

"God calm down grandma", Santana said in a cocky way and then the girls all shrieked and the New Directions looked shocked. Santana covered her face with one hand where a rubber ball had hit her hard. She stared at Wes who had thrown it. And he was smirking.

"Stop smiling that hurt", Santana yelled at him.

"Oh so _now_ it's not funny anymore", he asked her and took a step forward and she backed up.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaimed as Wes moved closer and Santana moved further back. Her back soon hit the wall and Wes put a hand on each side of her head to keep her in place.

"What happened to you Satan", he asked and she stared at him. "When did your heart turn cold and black? Do you like seeing people hurt because you are hurting so much yourself on the inside? Are you trying to tear everyone else down because you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror? Or are you just simply a jealous bitch who can't stand the fact that everyone else at this school seems to love their true selves? Why don't you just come clean?"

"Wes come on", Sunshine said and took his arm gently. "She's not worth it."

"You know what Ray", he said and looked at her. "You're right… she isn't. Once she was… but not anymore." Wes walked over to Rory and helped the boy up. "Let's get you to the dressing room and take care of that bleeding." He put Rory's arm around his shoulders and started for the dressing rooms.

Santana was staring at the Asian and then realized Sunshine was still standing in front of her.

"Coward", Sunshine said so only Santana could hear.

"Excuse me", Santana asked in a small voice, still shocked from Wes' actions.

"_Closet_ case", Sunshine continued. "Don't think I'm as blind as the rest of the people in this school." She turned around and ran to catch up with Wes and Rory. When she got there she saw Wes smile and Rory babbling on and on about how amazing that scene had been… and how fun the game had actually been.

* * *

"You were awesome when you handled her like that", Rory said as they got to the dressing room and Wes started caring for his wound. "I never thought she could be scared."

"She deserved it", Wes said. "Maybe she will get her head on straight now."

"Pft there's no straight about her", Sunshine said.

"Ray", Wes said sharply. "That's none of our business."

"Fine…" Sunshine said and smiled at Rory. "You were really brave that went into the game without knowing anything."

"Thanks", Rory said and smiled. "And thanks for taking so good care of me."

"Well we're all done here", Wes said and patted his shoulder. "See you at the mash-off Rory, we know you gonna do great." He and Sunshine left and Rory went to join his team, he had to ask Finn what Sunshine meant with: "There's nothing straight about her."

* * *

The next day Finn was getting a bit tired of Rory. The guy was seriously fan-boying over Wes and it sucked. Okay Wes was an awesome performer and an amazing guy… usually. But seeing him in the gym yesterday had been seriously freaky! He had no idea that guy could be so scary. He'd never thought he would actually use force on Santana and the Troubletones. I mean he had knocked all balls aside and some had hit the Troubletones and then he just threw a ball in Santana's face and smirked at her. When did their guardian angel die and turn into a smirking devil? Finn suddenly had a picture in his head of himself being in hell and a red-skinned Wes with black gelled back hair, black clothes and a huge black trident were laughing at him.

"Finn", Rory suddenly asked.

"What", Finn asked jolting from his 'nightmare'.

"I know I've been asking questions about this Wes guy all day and that I must be getting on your nerves…"

"It's okay dude. The guy is… different."

"Yeah… is it true he used to have an umbrella with him that he beat bullies up with?"

"Uhm… yeah. Well he beat up a few jocks with it and he used it as a shield against slushies. Got him the name Umbrella Guy."

"Wasn't he in New Directions? Schue said he was."

"Yeah he was."

"Then why do you all hate him so much? I mean he was really nice to me and defended me in the gym… and he helped us with Santana."

"Well he has a silver tongue and he is… well used to be a really caring person."

"I like his girlfriend too, she's sweet she took good care of me you know when her boyfriend was scaring Santana."

"Sunshine… is a complicated case at this school."

"There was one thing she said though…"

"What?"

"When I told Wes that I thought he was awesome in the gym he said that Santana's head was hopefully put on straight now… and that Sunshine girl said that there was nothing straight about her at all. What did she mean?"

"I don't know", Finn said confused. "Maybe she meant that she is fat or too curvy?"

"You could use that as insults next time Santana makes a go at you!"

"Yeah", Finn said happily but then remembered what Wes told him. "No, remember what Wes said. He'd disqualify us and get you and I suspended…"

"It's not worth the risk."

"No…"

"Besides we're gonna win anyway."

"Yeah!" Finn said and the high-fived.

"Hey tubs", a voice said and they saw Santana in front of them. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Rory wanted to show Finn that he really meant that he always had the older boy's back so he stepped forward and said:

"Hey listen here, you can't make fun of Finn anymore."

"Shut your potato hole", she told him. "I'm here to apologize." Finn stared at her in shock and Santana nearly scoffed before saying:

"Rachel's right, I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. I should know, I slept with you."

Rory looked confused and Finn felt awkward. But Santana never said sorry to anyone so this was good right?

"I mean at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back-alley liposuctions", Santana went on.

"Whoa", Rory cut in.

"Please stick a sock in it", she turned to Rory and Finn noticed she had her bitch tone on again. "Or ship yourself back to Scotland."

'_I'm from Ireland_', Rory thought bitterly.

"I am trying to apologize to lumps the clown", Santana went on and then turned back to Finn. "I am sorry Finn. I mean really I'm-I'm sorry that the New Directions are gonna get _crushed_ by the Troubletones. I am also sorry that you have no talent. I am also sorry that you can't fight your own battles but needs Wes 'I'm-not-gay' Montgomery to fight your battles for you. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked and you _dance _as if you've been asleep for _years_ and someone just woke you up."

She was saying all this cheerfully.

"Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life", she went on. "Although you know what? I would just watch out for her come holiday time if I were him because if were _her_, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magic nights."

She started to walk off but what she didn't know what Sunshine had told Rory and that Rory told Finn finally made sense in Finn's mind. He also remembered some of the stuff Wes yelled at her in the gym the day before. He turned around and called out to her:

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?"

She froze and he felt a bit smug that he could get that reaction from her. She didn't even turn around or snarl or scream or anything. He knew he'd hit home.

"You know I think I know why you are so good at tearing everybody else down", he continued and started to slowly walk towards her, not seeing Rory's somewhat disgusted look aimed at him. "It's because you are constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you _back_." He got no answer from her, she just stood there frozen like a statue.

"That must hurt to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel", he continued, she was still not turning around or moving. "You know what I think you are? A coward." He still got no reaction so he turned around again saying: "See you at the mash-off." He walked up to Rory but the younger boy looked at him in an angry way.

"What", Finn asked.

"That was not cool man", the Irish said and walked off. Finn didn't understand what went wrong. But he had no time to think about that. He remembered that today was the day he and Puck would bring some slight advantage to the New Directions.

* * *

"Man are you sure this will work", Puck asked as he and Finn walked towards the Montgomery house. "I mean after the scene in the gym I am pretty sure Wes won't vote for Santana."

"You never know", Finn said and shrugged. "I mean Kurt and Blaine did say that the guy hates them now and he hasn't acted like that before… last time we saw him they were all happy to be together but now…" Finn remembered what happened that day Wes and Sunshine showed up. A bit later that day when Kurt and Blaine had walked up to Wes to talk, he gave them the cold shoulder and walked off. Blaine had called to Wes that he, Blaine that is, was sorry for choosing ND over his friendship with Wes and Wes had asked: "What friendship?"

"Yeah it's fucking weird", Puck agreed. "But dude he's seriously hitting off with Mike, Rory and Tina… I don't know if you heard but Tike thinks Mercedes is to blame for the breakup."

"It's strange… I mean she's been acting kind of bitchy lately but Wes turned into a male version of Santana in the hallway yesterday… a-and that way he acted towards her in the gym… it was… was…"

"Normal Wes-behavior", Puck said calmly. "That's how he acted to the jocks last year when they bullied us remember? It was just wrong and plain scary to see him act that way to her… one of us."

"Yeah… wait…" Finn put a hand to Puck's chest.

"What", Puck asked.

"What's _she_ doing here", Finn asked and nodded ahead of them. Mercedes was getting out of her car.

"Hide", Puck said and the two boys jumped over the hedge into the Montgomery garden and hid behind some other bushes. Mercedes had clearly heard the sound but she couldn't see them. She shrugged and walked up to the house. She never noticed Finn and Puck crawling closer and Puck took out his phone to record this to show Rachel that they weren't the only ones cheating.

* * *

Mercedes bit her lip and knocked on the door she had knocked so many times before. But she had never felt as scared as she did today. She heard voices and laughter from inside the house and the door opened to reveling a smiling Wes and then he turned to face the newcomer and saw her. His smile faded.

"What are _you_ doing here", he asked coldly.

"You weren't around McKinley today", she said softly. "Where were you?"

"With the Warblers. I met their newest members and we had some fun… now if that was all good bye." He moved to close the door and started closing it.

"No", she said and stopped him from closing the door. "Wes please I-I need to talk to you."

"Then be quick about it", he said and leaned on the door. "I'm busy."

Mercedes looked over his shoulder but saw no one.

"Where's Sunshine", she asked.

"Visiting old friends at Carmel was that all?"

"No…" she sighed and took a step closer. "Look I made wrong to you. I-I never should have cheated on you that time during summer."

"_That_ time", Wes asked darkly. "Jones you know it was more than just one time."

"It was-"

"Do you deny you and him had sex at that summer party?"

"No", she said.

"And do you deny that you and him kissed and had sex a few more times?"

"How did-"

"He _told _me", Wes spat. "Which he shouldn't have because _you_ should. The first time I disappeared on you and the others… hell you know why I did it both times!"

"Yes… you said you did it so that I would come clean."

"But did you?"

"No… no I didn't. I should have but I didn't… I… I even ran to him and had sex with him when you disappeared the first time."

"Oh great", Wes said and laughed without humor. "You are even _worse _than I thought. I thought you yelling out my secret to everybody hurt but knowing you fucked one of my friends and then didn't say anything about it… that hurt worse but what has been hurting me the most is the fact that _you _turned everyone against me. You've made everyone in ND think that I was the reason we broke up, that I had changed into a complete asshole and wasn't worth a rat's ass. Your little stunt has even had Blaine telling me he doesn't want me to talk to him while he's in the ND… him _and _Kurt. You took my friends from me Jones."

"But you have a lot of friends Wes", she said and he groaned. "You have all the boys at Dalton a-and at NYADA."

"Yes but ND were my friends too Jones", he said and glared at her. "What gave you the right to take them from me… wait", he smirked. "Wait that's what this is all about isn't it?"

"W-what?"

"You're afraid that if they knew the truth they would side with me and leave _you _hurting on the grass. You were afraid you'd lose the only friends you've ever had."

"Yes", Mercedes yelled. "Yes I was afraid of that. You have lots of friends Wes and you keep getting new ones all the time! It's easy for you since you're such an awesome guy! No one wants to be friends with me… no boy even looked at me without a secret agenda… until you came along." She walked closer to him and put a hand on his. His eyes narrowed.

"We had something special Wes", she said. "You must've felt that?"

"We had and I did", Wes said and pulled his hand loose. "But that all came crashing down when you cheated on me just a few days after I left for NYADA."

"I didn't mean to that time."

"Exactly… _that_ time."

"Look I love you, seeing you with… _her _makes me feel so jealous that I want to crush something. I love the way you smile, I love your hair, your face, your body and your entire personality. Seeing you handle bully-Santana and taking care of Rory made me realize just how much. Say yes and I'll break things up with Shane right now. Say no and we can at least be friends again. I will always be yours baby. So what do you say?"

She looked at him with hope in her yes but then he said:

"Fuck you", Wes said and they all, Finn and Puck from their hiding place as well, stared at him in shock.

"What", Mercedes asked shocked.

"Fuck you Mercedes."

Puck and Finn gaped from their hiding place.

"W-what", Mercedes stuttered.

"I don't want you back in my life, at any level, _ever_", Wes spat at her. "You dare come here after you cheated on me and tell me that you will always be mine? What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing I just-"

"What you want is to get the Troubletones an advantage after what went down in the gym yesterday."

"No! I-I really want to fix things between us."

"Well I don't want them fixed between you and I. I want you _out_ of my life and off of my porch!"

"But… but… I'm sorry and, and, and you said that you would always love me. You told me I was special."

"Let's make something clear shall we", Wes said and cleared his throat and started to sing.

**See I don't know why  
I liked you so much** –**  
I gave you all of my trust** – Mercedes backed as he walked forward. She said: "Wes please I-"**  
I told you, I loved you  
Now that's all down the drain  
You put me through pain  
I wanna let you know how I feel**

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now**  
**Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out**  
**Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack**  
**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

Mercedes was feeling close to tears, she really did want him back because she really loved him.

**You thought, you could keep this shit from me, yeah  
You burnt bitch, I heard the story** – He pointed at her.**  
You played me, you even gave him head.  
Now you're asking for me back  
You're just another act  
Look elsewhere, cause you're done with me**

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now**  
**Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out**  
**Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack**  
**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**You questioned, did I care**  
**You could ask anyone, I even said**  
**Ya were my great one**  
**Now it's over, but I do admit I'm sad.**  
**It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe**

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now**  
**Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out**  
**Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack**  
**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

When he sang the last "I don't want you back" he slammed the door in her face and Mercedes stared at it before running off in tears. Finn and Puck looked at each other and then at the phone in Puck's hand. It had recorded everything… it had recorded proof of Mercedes being a cheating bitch, about Wes being the one to tell the truth… about them being complete gullible jerks. Finn and Puck gave up on their original plan and went home… making another plan.

* * *

The next day they didn't see Wes until they got to the auditorium for the mash-off. Wes and Sunshine were by the piano talking to Mike, Artie, Tina, Rory, Brittany and Sugar. Sugar seemed really happy to talk to Wes for some reason but no one knew why. Puck and Finn nodded at each other. Boy did they have something to show after their mash-off. They both grinned at Wes and waved and with a cocked eyebrow he waved back… looking confused. Shelby and Schue soon appeared and when they did Schue clapped his hands.

"Welcome everyone", he called. "To day one of the first annual McKinley High Mash-Off!"

Everyone cheered happily… and loudly. Wes and Sunshine just clapped their hands though.

"Okay", Wes said and they all looked at him. "We have a couple of ground rules."

"First of", Sunshine said. "There is to be no heckling or insults of any kind."

"There will be no violence or sabotaging of any kind", Wes continued.

"During the other team's performance the watching team shall be polite and be quiet unless it is to cheer for something spectacular."

"Everyone will watch the numbers."

"No one will laugh should something go wrong."

"No gloating winners."

"And no sore losers."

"Understood", they finished off together. All team members nodded at that.

"Okay", Wes said and looked at Schue. "Let's go."

"Okay", Schue said. "Here we go, Finn will represent the New Directions and Santana the Troubletones for the rock-paper-scissors face-off to see who will perform first. All right, let's get it goin'!"

"Let's do this", Finn told Santana and they played the game.

"One, two, three", they said together. Santana made a rock and Finn a paper.

"YEAH!" Rachel cheered and gave Mike a high-five.

"Okay", Schue said. "Paper covers rock. New Directions, take the stage!"

"A kiss for the winner", Rachel said and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Wes, Sunshine come with me", Schue said and waved at them and they started to head off the stage.

"Wait", Finn called out and the trio stopped.

"What is it", Sunshine asked. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no", Finn said. "Uh… it's just… um… we…"

"We wanna show a special video after our performance", Puck said. "In Vic… uh I mean Wes' honor. Don't worry it's nothing bad. We just really want you and everyone to see it."

Wes narrowed his eyes.

"Fine", he said. "We'll watch your little movie after the show… now get on with it."

"Sir, yes sir!" Puck said and saluted him before hurrying backstage. The Troubltones, the coaches and the two judges sat down and waited and soon the song started and the New Directions took the stage looking… well you all know how they looked.

Wes had a poker face but was laughing of joy on the inside. Sunshine was smiling brightly and could barely sit still. When they sang the second chorus she gave up though and got up and started dancing along. Wes watched her with a big smile and then winked at Mike and Tina onstage. Finn noticed how Sunshine started dancing… and pulled Wes up to dance with her. He saw that they were both grinning as they did and he felt smug. Now they had this in the bag. The judges were having so fun with their number that they danced along! They were grinning in happiness! They were not _making_ fun they were _having_ fun.

Schue watched the pair in awe but then smiled at his kids. Shelby was also smiling and Santana looked baffled, as did Mercedes. Brittany jumped up and joined Wes and Sunshine dancing along with them. All in all… the number was a success. When the number was over Schue, Shelby and the Troubletones gave polite applauds while Brittany and Sunshine cheered. Wes just smiled and shook his head.

"Forgive us the unprofessional approach", he said grinning. "But we just couldn't sit still."

"Such energy", Sunshine said happily. "Such… joy, it was amazing you guys! I just can't sit still when I hear you sing! Brava!"

"Bravisimi", Wes said and winked. "It will be tough to follow… but I think the girls will handle it just fine." He smiled at Brittany and she grinned and hugged him.

"Well", Schue said. "The first day is over so we will meet back here again tomorrow and then it's the Troubletones' turn."

"Wait", Finn said as the AV-club started setting up a screen. "You promised we'd watch this."

"Oh right of c-"

He didn't get any further because a ring-tone sounded loud and clear.

"Oh shoot", Wes said and took his phone. He looked at the number and answered hurriedly. "Hello… dad? Whoa easy. Easy… what's going… what?! Okay, okay I'm on my way. Okay I'll see you there… bye!" He hurriedly gathered his stuff.

"Wes", Schue asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really", Wes said putting the strap of his bag over his head while gathering his papers and jacket. "Sorry guys but we will have to do this later."

"But", Finn began.

"Finn my dad is in the hospital… I can't stay."

"Come on", Sunshine said and took his hand and they ran out the auditorium. Finn looked at Puck.

"Maybe it is for the best that he's not here", Finn said and Puck shrugged.

"So", Schue said. "What is it you want to show?"

"Um Mr. Schue we think it's best if only the New Directions from last year sees it", Puck said and rubbed his neck. "It won't make sense to anyone else."

"Okay", Schue said. "But as long as it is not heckling."

"No", Finn said. "It's about moving on… like you said."

"Good… well I will see you later guys… and good job."

Shelby, Schue, Rory, Sugar and the cheerios left and Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and the rest of the ND looked at Finn and Puck.

"So", Artie said. "What's this about ya'll?"

"Get onstage", Puck told the three girls. "And then sit down all of ya."

The others followed his orders and Finn and Puck walked up to the screen.

"Okay", Finn said. "We all know what happened at the end of this summer. Montjones broke up."

"Uh yeah old news", Santana said crossing her arms. "Can we go now?"

"No", Puck said. "Because you guys really have to watch this. Now, why did Montjones break up?"

"Well _Mercedes_ claims it was because of Wes changing into a jerk", Mike said shooting said girl a glare.

"And Wes said it was because she cheated on him", Rachel pointed out. "So?"

"_So_ Puck and I took a little trip yesterday", Finn said and blushed a bit. "We went to Wes' house to talk to him about the dodge ball game… um… to see if anyone of us were in trouble… and to try to get an advantage."

"Cheater", Brittany said.

"Well when we got there someone else had made it there before us", Puck said and he and Finn looked at Mercedes and she looked really nervous. "We just thought she was going to cheat too so we recorded everything… but instead of a cheating in this competition… we got another cheating on tape."

"Oh no", Mercedes said and Puck started to movie. On the screen the ND, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany saw Wes and Mercedes talk/fight. But then they came to a part where Wes laughed humorlessly and said:

"Oh great. You are even _worse _than I thought. I thought you yelling out my secret to everybody hurt but knowing you fucked one of my friends and then didn't say anything about it… that hurt worse but what has been hurting me the most is the fact that _you _turned everyone against me. You've made everyone in ND think that I was the reason we broke up, that I had changed into a complete asshole and wasn't worth a rat's ass. Your little stunt has even had Blaine telling me he doesn't want me to talk to him while he's in the ND… him _and _Kurt. You took my friends from me Jones."

When he said those words, everyone in the room felt guilty… or angry. Santana was seeing red as was most of the others and especially Brittany and Finn. The movie went on and stopped after Wes sung that song to her. When the movie was over everyone turned to Mercedes, she didn't take her eyes off of the screen.

"You _lied_ to us", Rachel said getting up slowly. "You lied to us! You made us all think Wes was _the _biggest jerk in the world! But he was innocent!"

"We should have known", Quinn said. "Wes is not a jerkish person."

"How could you Mercedes", Kurt asked. But he got no answer.

"I gotta go", Mercedes said getting up.

"Not until you answer our questions bitch", Santana said flying up. "Why the hell did you do all this? Why did you turn us against Wes? Was it because of what you said on the video? Are you really that selfish? Did I lose my Homo because of you?!"

"Yes", Mercedes confessed. "Yes everything Wes and I said on that video is true but what choice did I have? I love Wes, really I do. He is an amazing person and an even better boyfriend. But… when he was gone during the summer I felt so lonely a-a-and this guy was just there and… and I fell for him. And who are you to judge me Santana? You never stay true to one guy anyway. Quinn and Rachel are also cheating bitches but I don't see you giving them any trouble. And Tina is one too. You hooked up with Mike before you broke up with Artie. There isn't any girl in New Directions that hasn't cheated so why are you only giving me crap about it?"

"Because you blamed an innocent guy", Rachel snapped. "At least we told our exes or current boyfriends about the cheating each time… after a bit and we've all worked it out. You didn't even give Wes a chance to talk to us. You made us all so angry with him that we hurt him without giving a penny for what he said. We didn't believe him and we chose your friendship over his. Even Blaine did that… because of you."

"My friendship with Wes might've been ruined beyond repair", Blaine said darkly. "And that's all your fault Mercedes."

"Not only", Mike said and they looked at him. "It's everyone's fault. Mine too."

"What", Tina asked. "What do you mean Mike?"

"We chose to believe in Mercedes and we chose to not give Wes a chance… we chose to be the jerks and now we're paying for it. But we can fix it. We just have to tell Wes that we believe him and that we know the truth… we have to ask _him_ to give _us_ a last chance." The gleeks all looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

The next day Santana and Brittany were walking down the corridors. All the gleeks had been trying to get a hold of Wes the whole day but they hadn't found him. They knew here were somewhere around the school because they heard other students and teachers talk about him. Well… in the afternoon. He must've showed up after lunch or something. Brittany was thinking of Wes and then she thought of Finn and how sad the boy seemed to get when Santana messed with him. Brittany loved Santana but didn't want her to be mean. She wanted her to be nice because then it felt better. So Brittany looked at her and said:

"I think you need to stop making fun of Finn. You're being really harsh."

"Manatees have really thick skin", Santana answered and then Becky ran up to them.

"Santana", she said. "Coach Sue needs you in her office right away."

"Oh great", Santana scoffed before smiling at Brittany and walking to the office. When she got there she saw Kurt's dad, Mr. Schue and Sue. She felt really confused.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Have a seat Santana", Sue said.

Santana sat down in front of the desk and got even more confused when Schue patted her back.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news", Sue said and the first thing Santana thought of was that someone in her family had died or were injured. "And I think I might be to blame."

"Oh you think", Kurt's dad spat.

"Watch your blood pressure bubbles", Sue told the man and Santana felt even more confused.

"In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congresswoman", Sue continued while looking at Santana. "I've said some things that are not true and I don't feel good about it."

'_Is this about me making fun of Finn_', Santana thought. '_Must be, why else is Mr. Hummel here? Are they going to suspend me for being mean and are Schue and Hummel Sr. blaming this on Sue? Maybe I can get out of it scotch clean._'

"I set the tone for this campaign", Sue continued and walked around her desk and sat down on it in front of Santana. "And now I'm afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roost."

'_What does she mean_', Santana wondered.

"Santana", Schue said from behind her and she turned to him. "You should know that I have the phone number of a counselor who specializes in this."

'_What? I don't get it._'

"It's something I have uh been through first-hand", Mr. Hummel said and she turned to him now. "I'd be willing to talk your family through it."

Santana felt dread build up in her stomach.

'_Oh no_', she thought.

"What are", she began but felt that she already knew. "What are you talking about?" She looked at her cheerleading coach.

"Reggie 'the sauce' Salazar", Burt continued from behind her and she turned around and saw the TV. "sent me an advance copy of his latest campaign ad." He held up a tape and put it in the video.

"Turns out", Sue said and Santana turned to her again. "He has a niece who goes to this school and she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson."

'_Oh please no_', Santana thought and turned around to the TV and she watched… as she was outed by that man Salazar. The words she heard, that was ruining her life went like this:

"Sue Sylvester wants to represent Ohio. She says she shares your values. If that's true, boy do we have some questions. If you're so into family values why did you promote a lesbian student to be your head cheerleader?"

She saw herself encircled on screen as the last words were said and she felt the tears go down her face. Her life was ruined. She hadn't even told her family yet or her friends. She hadn't told anyone and now everyone would know.

"I can't believe this is happening", she sobbed out.

"I'm so sorry", Sue told her gently.

"I haven't even told my parents yet", Santana almost shouted at her as she got up and fled the room.

Santana ran through the corridors, she know there was only _one _person that would be able to comfort her now. Because this person had done it before… many times before in fact. She needed to find _him_. She needed him now like she had never needed him before. She ran and ran until she found her goal and when she did she threw her arms around _him_. They both went down, taking her with him and she had a flashback from last year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Victor was walking down the hallway next day when he got rammed by Santana. She'd run up to him and threw herself into his arms. Victor wasn't prepared for this and together with the wet soapy floor… well you can guess how it ended._

_"Ow", Victor groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Santana was lying on top of him, her arms still around him and crying into his shirt. "Tanya?"_

_"Just hold me", she whispered and he raised his eyebrows. "For a little bit."_

_Victor looked up and saw Mercedes watch them with raised eyebrows. He threw his hands out to the side looking as confused she did._

_"I just", Santana continued. "Need someone that really likes me to hold me. Please… just for a bit."_

_Victor shrugged and put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. Mercedes with help from Mike and Tina were pushing other students along when they stopped to watch the duo. Santana cried her heart out on Victor's chest and he was feeling his back starting to ache from the position they were in. Victor gestured for Mike to come over and help him and Santana to get up. Mike helped the shorter Asian up and Santana still clung to him._

_"What happened Tanya", he asked her and she muttered something into his shoulder. "Uh Tanya I don't speak 'Muffle', what was that?" She continued to mumble into his shirt and he guessed why. He looked up and waved to Tike and Mercedes._

_"Go go", he mouthed and they nodded and did so. Victor took Santana into an empty classroom and sat her down on a desk, then he stood in front of her._

_"Now Tanya", he said gently. "What's going on?"_

_She sniffled and told him._

_Victor promised her not to say a word. Not even to Kurt._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Ow", Wes groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Santana was lying on top of him, her arms still around him and crying into his shirt. "Santana what the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold me", she sobbed and he raised his eyebrows. "For a little bit."

He looked up and saw Shelby and Sunshine watch them with raised eyebrows. He threw his hands out to the side looking as confused they did.

"I just", Santana continued. "Need someone that really likes me to hold me. Please… just for a bit."

"Well then go and find someone that does just that", he told her coldly.

"Wes please", she sobbed and clung to him. "_Please_ just this once."

Wes sighed but put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. Santana cried her heart out on Wes' chest and he was feeling his back starting to ache from the position they were in. He gestured for Shelby and Sunshine to come over and help him and Santana to get up. They helped the short Asian up and Santana still clung to him. He was still really mad at her for treating him like a jerk and a bad guy but… his heart was aching when he saw her this upset. But he had to play it cool and not let her use him. He sighed and put one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, leaning his head on hers and holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

"What happened Santana", he asked her and she sobbed something into his shoulder. "Uh I don't know if you remember Santana… But I don't speak 'Muffle', what was that?" She continued to mumble into his shirt and he guessed why. He looked up and waved to Shelby and Sunshine.

"Go go", he mouthed and they nodded and did so. Wes took Santana into an empty classroom and sat her down on a desk, then he stood in front of her.

"Now Satan", he said harshly. "What the _hell _is going on? Why are you all over me all of a sudden?"

"I… I'm about to get outed", Santana sobbed.

"What?" Wes' eyes went huge.

"Finn yelled at me to get out of the closet the day after the dodge ball game and some bitch told her uncle who is running for congress and now he's made a commercial that outs me. I haven't even told my parents yet." She started crying harder again and Wes felt… useless. What should he do? Santana had made it clear to him that he wasn't a friend of hers anymore and that she didn't want anything to do with him. But then why was he the first one she'd run to?

"I ran to you because you are the only one that knew before… except for Brittany", she sobbed and he felt himself blush a bit.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked and she nodded while sobbing. "Did I say it all out loud?" She nodded again and he sighed and sat down beside her. "Then you know how I feel."

"But you… you don't know how I feel", she sobbed.

"As if your world is crumbling down", he said and put his hand on hers without knowing it. "You feel as if everyone and everything you have ever loved is gone and will never come back to you. You feel as if you are losing everything… because of one person and you know that everyone is only believing this person and takes this person's twisted version for the entire and only truth."

"But you're wrong", she sobbed. "You are wrong in two ways."

"How?"

"I am lesbian. He isn't lying!"

"He is lying Sant… Tanya." She looked up at him and with a sigh he pulled her into his arms. "Tanya when I look at you, before we stopped being friends, I didn't see Santana the lesbian girl. I saw Santana my friend who is smart, beautiful, funny, witty, fantastic, lesbian, amazing, athletic, a winner, a friend, a sister… a _girl_. It doesn't matter who you like and if you are straight or homosexual. That's just one side of you. Tanya you are so much more than just a lesbian."

"Am I a bitch or a witch too?"

"Baby you have been acting very bitchy and very witchy towards Finn and the ND don't you think?"

She made a sound that was a cross between a sob and a chuckle.

"You're right", she then sobbed.

"Aren't I always?"

"You are", she said and moved deeper into his embrace.

"What?" he asked and pushed her back a bit and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I meant with being wrong on two points", Santana said and sniffled. "Finn and Puck showed us the video after you left. It was a video of you and Mercedes talking outside of your house."

"Two days ago?" Wes asked.

"Yeah… Yeah." She started sobbing again and leaned into him. "You were right. You were always right and I was wrong."

Wes waited for those two words he desperately wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry", she said and he smiled and pulled her into a tight hug and felt tears threaten to spill from his own eyes.

"Tanya", he said and felt his throat grow thick so he cleared it before he went on. "You know what… I'm sorry too… for all the insults I threw at your face, for the ball also."

"I deserved it… and you were right. I am being a bitch because I can't love myself. Oh God I need you so much, you're the only one that makes me feel as if I'm good for anything."

She started sobbing again and Wes held her and then sang softly, in a sad tune:

**Push me up against the locker****  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**  
**It ain't so hard to take, that's right**  
**'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**  
**And I'll just look away, that's right**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**  
**So everyone can hear**  
**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**  
**Baby, I don't care**  
**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**  
**You wanna be**  
**You wanna be**  
**A loser like me**

She sobbed a bit more and then buried her face in his neck and lavished in his familiar scent that made her feel safe. She just needed one thing from him so she sang:

**Un-break my heart****  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outt of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart**

**Regresa a mí**  
**Quiéreme otra vez**  
**Borra el dolor**  
**Que al irte me ido**  
**Cuando te separaste de mí**  
**Dime que sí**  
**Ya no quiero llorar**  
**Regresa a mí**  
**No puedo olvidar**

"I love you Tanya", he said softly. "I know I said I hated you all but I can't ever stop caring about you. You're my _chica_."

"And you're my _chico_", she sobbed. "What do I do now?"

"I think _my_ Tanya knows what to do", he said and pushed her back gently and met her eyes. "She is going to go out there, her head held high, blow me away at the mash-up, don't give a damn about what the rest of the people at this school thinks and she is gonna be strong and brave." He stood up and brought her with him. "She is gonna show them that she is the winner and that none of their little taunts can get to her because she knows that she is amazing."

She smiled and he wiped her tears away before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Come", he said and opened up his umbrella, she hadn't even noticed it and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go chica."

"After you… Homo."

Wes chuckled and they walked out together and when the jocks with slushies saw her… and _him_. They ran the other way and Santana… had never felt so safe and cared for before.

* * *

They arrived at the auditorium together and the way he was holding his arm around her made some of them raise their eyebrows. Wes noticed the ND being jumpy but he ignored them. He closed the umbrella and put it aside before hugging Santana and walking over to Sunshine. He kissed her cheek and they took their seats. Santana went to change, without looking at anyone and soon the Troubletones took the stage.

**Troubletones:****  
Oooh-oh (x2)**

**Mercedes (With the Troubletones harmonizing):**  
**She, she ain't real**  
**She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will**  
**She is a stranger,**  
**You and I have history,**  
**Or don't you remember?**  
**Sure, she's got it all,  
But baby is that really what you want?**

When she sang that part Wes felt her look at him and she did. When Mercedes sang she was watching him and Sunshine. She didn't care that Schue looked impressed… or that a few of the ND did as well. All she had eyes for was _him_ holding his arm around Sunshine.

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,**

**Brittany:**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor)**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor)**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor)**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor)**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: Don't forget me**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: I beg**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: I remember**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: You said**  
**Rumor has it**

**Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing):**  
**I heard that you settled down**  
**That you found a girl and you're married now**  
**I heard that your dreams came true**  
**Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you**

But Mercedes wasn't the only one watching him. Everything Santana sang she sang to Wes and to Brittany.

**Mercedes:**  
**Woooah**

**Brittany:**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Mercedes: Rumor has it**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Mercedes: Rumor has it**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Mercedes: Yeah baby**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor)**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: Don't forget me**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: I beg**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: I remember**  
**Rumor has it (Troubletones: Rumor) Santana: You said**  
**Rumor has it**

**Mercedes with the Troubletones:**  
**Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumor has it)**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumor has it)**

**Santana with the Troubletones:**  
**Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumor has it)**  
**I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumor has it)**  
**You said**

**Mercedes:**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**Santana:**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

But when Santana sang that she saw Finn whisper to Rachel and she marched up, ignoring all applauds.

"What did you just say to her", Santana said jumping off the stage. And her voice were full of tears and pain. Finn and Rachel both looked shocked.

"I said I thought you were great", Finn said.

"No", Santana said shaking her head. "You're lying."

Wes was on his feet and moving at once.

"No he literary just said that", Rachel said confused.

"Did you tell her too", Santana asked Finn.

"Santana", Schue said getting up.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you", Santana went on.

"The whole school already knows", Finn said sounding annoyed. "And you know what? They don't care." Puck saw Wes move past him quickly and wondered what the Asian was doing. He was heading towards Santana.

"Not just the school you idiot", Santana yelled through her tears. "Everyone!"

"What are you talking a-" Finn got cut short when Santana was suddenly blocked from him. Santana had made to slap him but Wes got in between, caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug as she broke down. Schue was standing up and so was everyone else. They all looked shocked. But Santana didn't care. She just clung to Wes and cried.

"W-what's going on", Tina asked confused and looked at Mr. Schue. Schue sighed and explained it to all of them… about the ad, about Santana being outed because of it… and how it came to be so. Finn felt really bad about it and got up to talk to her. Wes and Brittany had moved her off to the side and she was sitting on Wes' lap, hugging him while Brittany held her hand and rubbed her arm.

"Santana", Finn began.

"Not now Finn", Wes said and looked at him with begging eyes. "Later. Not now."

"What she needs right now is not an apology", Sunshine said walking closer. "She needs someone to hold her… and Wes is doing a good job already. I can't understand how he'd want to though… after everything you lot have put him through."

"Ray", Wes said and gave her a look and she stalked up to Finn.

"Do you know how many times me and the gang have wanted to come here and kill you lot for what you put him through", she asked Finn. "Too many to count. But every time we try it Wes tells us not to because he's still thinking that you lot can change. But what you just did to Santana proves that you can't!"

"Hey", Puck yelled. "We showed that video and we know what really happened."

"What video", Sunshine asked.

"They recorded my show down with Mercedes Ray", Wes said and she stared at him. "Puck and Finn were hiding in the bushes… they got it all."

"How did you know that", Kurt asked.

"Tanya told me."

"Wes", Finn said. "We're _so _sorry. I-I don't have words to express how sorry I am for what we, _I_, did to you. I-I-I mean you've always been there for us and have listened to both sides of our arguments… we just couldn't do that for you."

"We really are sorry man", Puck said.

"Don't worry about me worry about Santana", Wes said. "I'm happy you _finally_ know the truth and it makes me feel a lot better that you all want my forgiveness. But-"

"Please you have to forgive us yo", Artie cut in. "Just… give us one last chance."

Wes smiled.

"I was going to say 'but I will only give you one last chance, blow this one and we are finished'. Savvy?"

"Yes", the gleeks answered and Wes smiled before standing up and taking first Sunshine's hand and then Santana's.

"Come on girls, let's go get a coffee somewhere", he said and they left together.

* * *

**TBC *sigh* Okay it seems as if I have to continue this 'massive-chapters-trend' of mine... well next chapter won't be as massive. I think you guys need a little break from all these big chapters. Next chapter will only be Warblers... and there will be some happy surprises...**

**Oh and on a side note. I WILL update LBW... as soon as the plot bunnies comes back from their vacation... -_- Damn you! Come back here!**

**Lissi47 - Yes it was Wes and I'm happy you like the chapters... even though they are so big.**


	9. Thadbastian?

Part 8

It was a hard week for the Warblers. They were preparing for sectionals that was next week and they were trying so hard to make their performance perfect… but something was missing. They just couldn't figure out what it was. Their voices merged together perfectly, their dance-moves were perfect and the song choices were funny and entertaining as well as awesome.

"There must be something we're doing wrong", Fred said and scratched his head. "I just feel how we lack something… but I have no idea of what."

"Is it our voices", Nick asked.

"No", the Warblers told him.

"Is it that we just miss Lewis and Oliver", Connor asked. "They're both sick after all and haven't been able to rehearse."

"No but the two of them nailed it from the first try", Thad assured him.

"Is it our dance moves", Luke asked. "I mean I have a hard time getting the quick-turn-and-applauds to sit perfectly."

"It's not that", David said patting his shoulder. "You're doing great buddy."

"Let's run it one more time", Fred said and they did. They sang and danced and when the number was over… they still felt that something was missing.

"You guys don't trust each other completely, that's the problem", a voice said from the door and they turned and saw a young Asian man lean against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green jersey… but his hair… it was _blue_. The freshmen gaped at him in shock and Sebastian had to fight really hard to keep the grin off of his face and to keep his feet planted on the floor. He so wanted to run up and hug the young man.

"Wes!" Jeff suddenly shouted and ran up to the Asian and hugged him tight, while laughing happily. The Asian laughed and hugged him back. One by one the Warblers followed suit… well the older ones, not the freshmen or Sebastian. Wes hugged everyone in turn and when it came to David he smiled and hugged him gently, but Sebastian saw the look on his face. The smile was forced. Then Wes turned to Thad and his smile was genuine and wide. He held his arms open and Thad latched onto him like a small kid meeting his dad. Wes hugged him back happily.

"Aww", the Warblers that knew both of them cooed, excepted for Sebastian.

"Shut up", Thad said but he was grinning. Wes and him were just close and they all knew it. Wes ruffled Thad's hair fondly and winked at him before looking at the freshmen and Sebastian.

"Hi again", Wes said and walked up to Sebastian and they shook hands. "Nice to see you IRL."

"You too", Sebastian said and smirked. "Funny I thought you were taller."

"Some of us doesn't need height to get things done", Wes said and Sebastian grinned.

"No but it is an advantage."

"True but the enemy will see you coming."

"In what way?"

"That is up to you."

"Oh really?"

"Really, but I bet they won't see anything that impressive."

"You talk as if you've seen me coming."

"Oh trust me I don't need to. I can already tell it would be a total displeasure."

"Sorry I take that back, you don't know what you talk about."

"Oh I'm sorry would you have liked me to say I've been spying on you and have seen you come in many different ways and positions?"

"That would only make you sound like a sick, sick person."

"Too bad I already said it", Wes said with a smirk.

"Too bad you're straight or I might take you out on a date."

"Who said I'm not bisexual?"

"Are you implying something?" Sebastian asked smugly.

"What do you want me to imply?"

"Ooookay", Thad said and went in between them and pushed Wes back gently. "I think we've scarred enough people today."

Wes and Sebastian looked around and saw some of the Warblers stare at them in horror, some in confusion and some in amusement. The two looked at each other.

"Nah", they said.

"Oh God they're long lost twins", David said and face palmed. "One of Sebastian was enough but now we have two." The Warblers all laughed and Wes shook hands with the freshmen and introduced himself… and apologizing for his ungentlemanly behavior just moments ago.

"You know", Connor said grinning. "I've never witnessed a more gentlemanly rudeness in my life. It was awesome! You're like… both on the same wavelength or something. It was so cool!"

Wes laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What do you mean we don't trust each other", Fred suddenly asked and Wes turned to him and smiled.

"Fred", he said calmly. "What's Connor's last name?"

"Uh… what?"

"What is he afraid of?"

"What?"

"Connor", Wes turned to the freshman. "Who in the Warblers can you turn to if you need help with school work?"

"Uh", Connor said confused. "What?"

"Who in the Warblers is on the football team?"

"I… don't know?"

"How can you guys act as a team, trust each other and win when you don't know each other?" Wes asked and now talked to all boys. "Have you had the bonding party yet?"

Fred, Thad and David all face-palmed at once.

"I _knew _we forgot something!" Thad said.

The Warblers started laughing and Wes smiled fondly, before David grabbed his arm and pulled him aside and out of the room.

"Wes you got to help me", the younger boy said and looked desperate. "Thad is in love with Sebastian. He has to be! I mean they keep cuddling when they are alone and they always smile at each other and Sebastian wants to sing duets with him and all that stuff!"

"David", Wes said tiredly. "Thad loves you."

"But look!" They looked around the corner and saw the Warblers talk.

Sebastian was standing by Thad, his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. Wes smiled softly. He had been trying to deny it when Sebastian started telling him how he felt about Thad. Wes had been trying to tell himself they wouldn't make a good couple. But seeing them like that, Thad talking to the freshmen with a genuine smile on his face that actually lit up his whole face and Sebastian smiling softly to himself while holding his crush made Wes smile himself as he realized that they did look good together. They looked as if they _belonged _together. But he turned back to David with a: are-you-serious-look on his face.

"Look", David said again. "They're all couply and cuddly!"

"David that is how Thad and I usually stand when I'm here. Are we secretly dating?"

"No!"

"Thad and I love each other as friends of course. That's how Thad feel about Sebastian." '_Sadly._' "Come on, let's go talk to the gang a bit more. I need to go back to my dad because he-"

"Okay", David said and walked into the room. Wes rolled his eyes. He was never going to be able to tell the Warblers about Howard having cancer.

The rest of the day Wes spent with them he tried to tell them but always got interrupted and just let the Warblers talk about what they wanted to talk about. But he managed to get some alone-time with Sebastian and they hugged and talked about what was going on at NYADA and how Sebastian's job was going. Sebastian was doing perfectly. He'd gotten a solo and had helped them pick the songs… he had been taking the lead more and more, which was good. But they also talked about the Thadbastian situation and Wes told Sebastian that if David screwed up again, bad, Thad would leave him and Wes would be happy to see his pup with Sebastian. Sebastian hugged him happily at that.

* * *

Now that was a few days ago. It was Saturday and the Warblers were going to have bonding party at David's place in Westerville. Wes had been by a few more times but had to return to New York early next morning so he wasn't with them. Sunshine had gone with him a few times and she was really fun to be around. She helped them plan the party and it was a really fun party so far. All the Warblers were drunk, except for Sebastian. He was not going to be drunk around Thad again because David might try something funny now that Thad was drunk as well.

"Spin the bottle", Fred called. "Come on guys let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone cheered and sat down in a circle. Sebastian hesitated but Nick and Thad took his hands and dragged him with them. They were sitting in a circle and Thad was in between David and Sebastian. He was grinning happily and David was cuddling with him slightly.

They started the game and a few combinations gave laughs, for example Trent and Rock kissing and Luke and Chris. The two were best friends and there were already words around school that the two of them and John were secretly dating, all three of them. Then it was Thad's turn to spin the bottle but before he could take it David said:

"I know let's make a new rule!"

Everyone looked at him.

"If the bottle lands on the person beside you", David slurred. "You go out on the balcony and make out for five minutes, with tongue and make it as hot as possible!"

All Warblers cheered and Sebastian felt a knot in his stomach. Would the bottle land on him? Thad chuckled and spun it and Sebastian prayed. He didn't know what it was, it could have been luck, or fate or something scientific or the cheers from the watching Warblers… but the bottle stopped… pointing at him. The Warblers all, except David, laughed and cheered. Thad chuckled and got up and Sebastian got up with him.

They headed out on the balcony… and Sebastian had never felt any more nervous than he did right then and there. Thad turned to him and smiled. Sebastian walked over and put his arms around Thad's waist and Thad put his around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian kept biting his lip nervously and it didn't help that some Warblers stood in the door giggling drunkenly. Thad chuckled and Sebastian looked at him. Thad moved closer and whispered:

"I want you to kiss me."

Sebastian didn't need telling twice. He pulled Thad to him and kissed him almost desperately and the Warblers cheered and started taking time. Sebastian felt so happy. He was kissing the boy he loved, he couldn't feel those sparks or see those fireworks people talked about. But he felt an incredible warmth spread through his body and he saw a supernova.

He pulled Thad flush against him. Thad stood on his toes to reach better and gripped the fabric of Sebastian's vest and shirt. Sebastian decided to give him better access so he hoisted him up and Thad hooked his legs around his waist and put his arms around his neck. Sebastian held one hand on Thad's back and the other on his butt to keep him from falling down, he was also pressing him slightly against the wall for support. He dared to squeeze Thad's butt a little and Thad moaned into his kiss. That caused shivers of pleasure to go down the older boy's spine. Sebastian had never felt like that before when kissing someone, never.

"Five minutes!" someone called and they parted Thad looked at him, still arms resting over his shoulders and legs around Sebastian's waist. They were leaning their foreheads on each other and their noses were touching just slightly. Thad smiled.

"Kiss me again", he said and Sebastian chuckled and dared to squeeze Thad's butt again.

"You're drunk", he said when Thad moaned in what sounded like pleasure, but only Sebastian heard it.

"Please", Thad pouted. "Just a little one."

Sebastian grinned, kissed his him just beside the mouth before putting him down and they headed inside to cheers and laughter. David though glared at them angrily. Thad kissed his cheek and sat down beside him. Sebastian felt smug and spun the bottle. It ended up on Jeff and they shared a small kiss.

The game lasted for a bit longer but to David's anger and displeasure he didn't get to kiss Thad. Sebastian had gotten up once to use the bathroom and when he came back Nick had stolen his seat so he was no longer next to Thad. This made David happy, no more five minutes kissing with tongue between Thad and Sebastian. But… the bottle still ended up on Sebastian two times more when Thad spun and Sebastian spun it so it ended up on Thad once.

But Thad and David never ended up on each other. Life was not fair! In the end almost everyone had kissed everyone and they parted to go to their rooms. This time David was not gonna let Thad get away. The two of them, Niff and Sebastian were the last to walk up the stairs. Niff headed to their guest room and Sebastian towards his. Thad was going to one too but David grabbed him around the waist.

"No", he said huskily. "You're staying with me remember."

Thad only nodded sleepily and David dragged him rather roughly towards his room, ignoring the glare Sebastian sent him or Niff's worried looks.

* * *

**Now there is a M rating here guys. If you don't want to read it just scroll down to next text with bold letters.**

* * *

Thad giggled as David pushed him down on the bed. Thad was a happy drunk, always had been and always would be. David locked his door and took off all of his clothes and got on top of Thad and kissed him. Thad kissed him back, too drunk to notice David's nude state.

"I've been dying to do this all night", David moaned as he kissed Thad again, rubbing against him just slightly. "For quite some time actually."

"Do what", Thad asked and let David kiss his neck, not caring that David was grinding against his leg.

"Fuck you."

Thad's closed eyes snapped open and he felt scared. Through his drunk haze he realized David was naked, lying on top of him and grinding against him.

"No", he said and tried to get loose but David only straddled his waist and forced his lips onto Thad's. Thad tried to kick him but couldn't get a good hit since he was too drunk. He felt tears leaking down his cheeks. Thad tried to hit David but David was holding his thin wrists with one of his hands. He then reached to his bed side table and got some rope out of the drawer. Thad fought the grip on him but David still managed to tie his hands to the bed posts… while kissing Thad all the time. When Thad's hand were tied David sat up slowly and removed the tie around his neck, the only fabric left on his body.

"I've been trying to be gentle with you", he said huskily and looked at the tie. "But you don't let me do anything more."

"David", Thad sobbed. "Please."

"Please what", David asked leaning in closer.

"Don't."

"Sorry but I can't wait anymore love. You will love this."

"No", Thad sobbed.

"Yes."

"David please. Sebastian and I-"

"Don't you dare say his name", David spat and hit him in the chest. Thad gasped. "I don't want you to say his name ever again!"

"David ple-" Thad began, while sobbing but David just forced the tie into his mouth and gagged him.

"Not a word", David then growled and started rubbing Thad's chest. "God I love you so much. Why can't you see that? You only see Sebastian." He kissed Thad's neck and ran a hand over his chest and sat up again.

"Too much clothes", he mumbled to himself, but then realized he couldn't remove Thad's t-shirt without untying him. He thought for a minute and then tore Thad's t-shirt apart and moved for the rest of his clothes. Thad was too scared to move so David could easily remove his socks and shoes. But when Thad felt David's hand on his waist he realized… that he had to do something. Thad used his legs. He put them around David's waist and held on tight.

"Let go!" David said annoyed. Because when Thad was doing this there was no way for him to remove Thad's trousers. Thad just glared at him and held on tight.

"I said let go!" David spat and hit Thad in the stomach. But Thad didn't let go. He only closed his eyes and held on. David hit him a few more times but Thad still refused to let go. David then grabbed his boyfriend's legs and tried to force them off, but Thad had strong legs… _very_ strong legs. David growled and then grabbed hold of Thad's hair and pulled the smaller boy up. Their eyes met. Thad's eyes were full of hurt and David's were angry.

"Let go of me", David growled but Thad just shook his head. David yanked his head backwards so that Thad's neck was exposed a lot. David started kissing the skin and bit just a little. Thad tried to move away but wasn't able too. David wasn't stupid. He realized Thad would never let go of him so he did the best he could to enjoy the moment. He thrust his hips forward and grinded his erection against the bed and partly against Thad's butt. He kept kissing Thad's neck and chest as he kept going.

* * *

**Here the M rating stops and it is enough to say that David tried to rape Thad. But Thad managed keeping David from removing his trousers by hooking his legs, hardly, around David's waist. David hit him a few times and uh hum pleassured himself in other ways instead. But the point is that he tried to rape Thad and that he hit him in the stomach and chest a few times.**

* * *

An hour later Jeff and Nick was awoken by a pounding on their door and Jeff got up sleepily and opened the door. What he saw made him wide awake. Thad stood in front of him, wearing his jeans, a torn apart T-shirt, barefoot and his face red, Jeff also saw a bruise on his chest and a few on his waist, there were blood sliding down his wrist… but it was his eyes that made Jeff wide awake. They were haunted and red from crying and Thad, putting it mildly, looked like crap.

"Thad what happened", Jeff exclaimed and pulled him inside and closed the door. Nick sat up and lit the lamp on the night stand. When he saw Thad he also flew out of the bed and hurried over.

"Thaddy what's wrong", he asked and pushed the smaller boy's hair out of his eyes. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"He", Thad got out in a small voice before he started crying. Nick pulled him into a tight hug and Jeff joined in on the hug. He felt tears go down his cheeks too. He didn't know what was wrong but someone had hurt Thad. Had something happened to David too?

"Do you want me to get David", Jeff asked.

"No", Thad got out in terror and shook his head. "No, please. Please not _him_."

"Okay", Jeff said softly. "I won't get him. It's okay buddy. Now let's take care of that wound on your arm." Nick moved Thad over to the small sofa and sat them down as Jeff got the first aid kit from the bathroom. When he came back he started to clean the cut and then put bandage around it. The cut was on the side of the wrist and luckily hadn't hit the big arteries.

Jeff then put the kit aside and sat down on Thad's other side. Nick was hugging the smaller boy to him and Jeff joined into the hug. Thad just clung to them and Jeff felt hopeless. Nick though… felt anger bubble up and he held Thad to him in a protective way. David had done this, whatever it was, to Thad. David had hurt Nick's friend and Nick would _not_ stand for that.

"Thad", he said softly. "You must tell us. What did David-"

"Can I stay here tonight", Thad cut in with a frightened voice.

"Of course", Nick said and moved the three of them to the king size bed and they all lied down. Thad between Nick and Jeff and both boys hugged him in a protective way.

"Tell us everything", Nick said with a heavy heart. "Please? I promise no one will hurt you."

Thad just shook his head while crying.

"Don't pressure him", Jeff said to Nick and took his boyfriend's hand before moving closer to Thad. Nick nodded and copied Jeff's movement. Both of them witnessed with heavy hearts how Thad cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day the Warblers woke up between 9 and 12 but none of them could find Thad or Niff anywhere. The room where Niff stayed was empty and their bags gone, Thad's stuff from David's room were also gone. There was no sign of the three of them.

The Warblers figured something must've happened so the three left. Maybe Nick or Jeff got sick and Thad drove them to a doctor. The Warblers didn't worry too much and David wondered why there were rope stumps, a knife and blood on his bed. He had no idea what went down last night. He couldn't remember.

* * *

When the Warblers arrived to Dalton Trent, Joseph and Fred grabbed Sebastian and headed first to his room to see if Thad was there, but he wasn't. Then they headed to Niff's room… and found something they didn't expect. Jeff was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arm around Thad's shoulders and holding his hand. Nick was crouched in front of Thad, a hand on his knee and a plate with a sandwich on it in front of him. Thad was not looking at either of them.

"Come on buddy you have to eat", Nick said gently but Thad just shook his head. "Please sweetie, it will help with your hangover and… a bit with the other stuff."

"Not hungry", Thad mumbled.

"Dude come on", Jeff said softly. "You have got to eat and then we have to call-"

"No!" Thad objected horrified. "No please."

"Okay", Nick said softly and took Thad's hand. "Okay, we won't call unless you want us to."

"What's going on", Fred asked and Nick jumped in fright, Thad went completely rigid and Jeff looked up in horror.

"What are you guys doing here", he asked hugging Thad close, shielding him from them.

"We came looking for you guys", Trent said confused. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing", Nick said and started to pick up the remains of the sandwich… that had "died" when he jumped. "We are just trying to cure our hangovers."

"Then why did you leave David's place", Joseph asked. By the mention of David's name Thad suck in breath and looked even more scared. Nick twirled around and looked among the boys and when he didn't see David he relaxed visibly. He then turned to Thad again and took both of his hands.

"He's not here Thad", he said softly. "He's not here. Don't worry."

"Guys", Fred asked. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"Yeah what did David do _this_ time", Sebastian asked and Nick smiled a little when he felt Thad relax and Jeff did too. Thad was thinking that if Sebastian was there David surely wouldn't be there. David hated Sebastian after all.

"Close the door", Jeff instructed and Fred shrugged but complied. But he also locked the door and Thad's eyes turned huge and he bolted from Jeff's arms. But the blonde reacted fast and grabbed hold of him and pulled Thad to him.

"No", Thad screamed in terror. "Let me go!"

"Thad please it's me", Jeff called and turned Thad around so that they locked eyes. "It's me Jeffy."

"Jeffy", Thad asked shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah", Jeff said and pulled him into a tight hug and Thad started sobbing again.

"Please", he sobbed. "Please don't let him hurt me."

"He won't", Jeff soothed. "I promise. I won't let him _anywhere_ near you."

"What the hell is going on", Joseph asked and looked at Nick. Nick sighed and stood up.

"We don't know for sure", he said. "Jeff."

"Yeah", Jeff said and looked at his boyfriend.

"Take Thad with you to the nurse okay?"

"Okay", Jeff said and stood up and he just hoisted Thad into his arms. Thad put his arms around Jeff's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Trent unlocked the door and let them out. Jeff smiled before disappearing out of the door with Thad. When they were gone Nick ran a hand over his face.

"Nick", Sebastian said sharply. "Tell us what the hell happened. Why is Thad like this? Why is he so afraid? Why was his arm bandaged?"

Nick sighed again and looked at them one at a time.

"Thad showed up at our door last night", he said feeling sad. "He was only wearing his jeans and his T-shirt that had been torn apart. His chest and waist were full of bruises and we noticed this morning that he has bruises around his wrists and bruises on his legs as well. He was bleeding from a cut on his wrist, we took care of it properly though… He didn't tell us what happened. He just said: He. And he also wants nothing to do with David... it scares him."

The other boys looked at each other. Trent walked over and pulled Nick into a hug. Nick hugged him and sobbed quietly.

"What are we gonna do", Joseph asked.

"First of all", Fred said. "We need to figure out what happened. We also have to keep David away from Thad at all times. Then we must take action."

"You… do you think David hurt him", Trent asked.

"Yes", Sebastian said. "Nick, Jeff and I saw David roughly drag him to their bedroom last night."

"Do… do you think", Nick began and looked at Sebastian. But before he could get the question out his phone beeped and he looked at it. It was a text from Jeff. He read it and felt anger boil in him. He then stormed out of the room and the others followed him.

* * *

David was in his room talking to Rock about the latest football game. They were having kind of fun and were trying to keep away from loud noises because of their headaches. But then David's door was slammed open and Nick stood there looking like a storm cloud.

"Nick", David asked confused. "What's up?" Nick saw him and rushed him, tackling him to the floor and then crawled up so he was straddling the older boy and punched him in the face.

"You sick, fucking bastard", Nick yelled and tried to punch David again but Rock grabbed him and hoisted him off of David. Fred, Joseph, Trent and Sebastian appeared by the door. They stared between Nick and David.

"Nick what's wrong", Trent asked and Joseph helped Rock hold the junior as he trashed in his captor's arms.

"You sick jerk", Nick yelled at David clawing at him in the air. "Just wait until I get loose! I'll kill you! No I'll tear your whole package off you son of a bitch!"

"What did I do", David asked confused.

"You fucking bastard! How could you do _that_ to him?! How could you?!"

"What did I do?"

"You fucking tried to rape him!" Nick yelled and the boys that had been in his room stared at him and then… Trent grabbed hold around Fred's waist and then Sebastian's collar as both boys lunged at David. Rock had to let go of Nick with one arm to grab Joseph.

David stared at them in confusion but then got a small flashback from last night. Thad was underneath him, tied to David's bed, gagged and bruised in the chest and around the waist… Oh God. David gulped and looked up at the other boys. He had tried to rape Thad. He had tried to rape his _boyfriend_.

"I-I", he stuttered out.

"How could you", Trent yelled.

"I-I-I-I was drunk."

"That's no excuse!" Nick yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"H-how are you even sure?" David got up slowly.

"Thad showed up at Niff's door last night", Sebastian spat. "He looked like crap and he's still doing it! You broke him Mitchell!"

David felt panic rise in his chest. He had to do something or he could get sent to jail or get kicked out of Dalton.

"I-I-I don't remember anything", he said in his most broken voice. "I-I-I was drunk. The last thing I remember is us starting to play spin the bottle. Thad was beside me and then I woke up in my room."

"You lie!" Nick yelled.

"I don't", David said and let some tears escape his eyes. "I would never hurt Thad intentionally. I love him. Guys you have got to believe me. I was drunker than I had ever been before and I must've been thinking thoughts I'd never think in a sober state. I… I would never hurt him like that. Guys, I-I-I love him. He means the world to me and I don't want to lose him. Come on guys, can you really see me trying to… rape", the word had stuck in his throat. "my boyfriend? Guys please, see sense. You all know me. I'm not a bad guy. You've known me for years, do you really think I would rape someone if I could control what I was doing?"

The boys looked at each other. When David spoke they had seen hurt and regret on his face. Fred, Joseph and Trent somewhat relaxed and looked as if they were hesitating. Rock didn't look as if he knew what to believe. But Nick and Sebastian still looked angry. David turned to Trent.

"Trent, you know me", he said. "I helped you through a lot of shit last year. Did I ever give you the impression that I would want to harm you?"

"No", Trent said softly.

"Joe, Fred", David looked at them. "We are on the field together and do I ever let anyone get to you?"

"No", both boys said.

"Rock", David turned to Rock. "We've been friends since day one. After Wes and Thad you're my best friend. We've known each other for years man. Do you really think I'd try to hurt Thad if I was sober enough to know what I was doing?"

"No", Rock said. "No you wouldn't because I know how much you love him."

David then turned to Nick but the boy only growled and walked up to the door.

"Nick", David asked.

"Stay away from me, Jeff _and _Thad", the junior spat before stalking out. Sebastian followed him. He had no intention of listening to David any longer.

* * *

Jeff was in Thad and Sebastian's room, watching Thad sleep. When Jeff had started to carry the smaller, much smaller, boy towards the nurse's office he had been trying to sooth him. He had also said that he wished Thad would tell him what happened… and Thad did. He told him David tied him to his bed and tried to rape him but Thad said that he somehow could keep David from removing his pants. Thad didn't remember all that happened, only that David was thrusting against him and then took a knife and cut Thad loose, hitting the skin as he did so.

Thad had told the nurse that he got jumped and mugged that weekend. Jeff was shocked as to why Thad didn't tell her the truth. But after thinking about it while sitting at Thad's side, holding his cold hand and watching him sleep he realized Thad was scared. Scared that if he told the truth David would seek out vengeance or David's parents would hurt their son or David's life would be ruined or the Warblers would suffer. Thad didn't care about what happened to him after this. What he cared about was his jerk of a boyfriend.

"God we _got_ to get you _away_ from that jerk", Jeff said softly and caressed Thad's forehead fondly. Thad mumbled something in his sleep and Jeff smiled. There was a light knock on the door and Nick and Sebastian entered.

"How is he", Nick asked softly as he closed the door. "Did he say anything else than that David tried to rape him?"

"Yeah", Jeff said and looked at Thad. Sebastian and Nick sat down beside him, pulling up chairs. "He said that they got to David's room and started making out on the bed. Thad doesn't know when, but at some point David had undressed completely, except for his tie. David then tied Thad's wrists to the bed with some rope, gagged him and went for his pants… I'm not sure how and Thad isn't either but he managed to keep David from removing them. My guess is that Thad's body just shut off after that. He remembers David dry humping him though and after David um… yeah well you know, David used a knife he had in a drawer to cut Thad loose and then fell asleep. He graced the skin on Thad's wrist… Thad waited until he was sure David was asleep before he came to us."

Sebastian looked furious and Jeff noticed this, Nick also looked ready to beat someone up. Then he realized… had the guys done something? He asked them and they told him what went down in David's room. Jeff wasn't too happy either. He was siding with Nick on this one. David had better stay away from them and Thad or he'd kick his chocolate ass into outer space.

The rest of that Sunday went down by these four boys spending all day in Thadbastian's room and they joked around to lift Thad's spirit. It worked… partly. He would smile a bit and laugh a little but then he would look all sad again. They ended the day watching a movie. Niff were cuddled up on Sebastian's bed while Sebastian and Thad shared Thad's bed. Sebastian looked at Niff and realized they were asleep. He looked to his left and saw Thad asleep as well. Sebastian gently moved Thad down into a lying position before he turned off the TV and lied down beside him. He put a blanket over both of them and put his arm around Thad. The younger boy snuggled close to him and seemed to relax. Sebastian looked around to make sure Niff was asleep before he gently kissed Thad's lips.

"Smythe", Thad whispered softly and smiled in his sleep. Sebastian smiled and kissed Thad's forehead before falling asleep as well. He was not aware of the fact that a bit later both Nick and Jeff woke up when Jeff fell out of bed, dragging Nick with him. They got up to lie down again and saw Sebastian and Thad, they were spooning and both were smiling tiny little smiles of contentment. The two boys also noticed that they were having their fingers intertwined in their sleep. Nick looked at Jeff and smiled. Jeff all but beamed back.

"Thadbastian?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Would be a perfect match", Nick whispered. "Thad will be happy, Seb will be happy and they are cute together."

"Besides we have _got_ to get Thad away from David."

"And with Sebastian."

"Totally."

The high-fived and went back to bed and fell asleep plotting ways to get Thadbastian together.

* * *

The next day Nick and Jeff stayed plastered to Thad's sides whenever they could. Whenever David came close they just glared at him until he left. Thad had to leave them when he had classes though but the guys had talked Rock and Joseph into staying by him at all times, because no matter how much David regretted what he was doing Thad was still afraid of him. By now it was lunch and Niff, Thad, Sebastian, John, Luke, Chris and Trent were sitting together by a table.

"Thad", Nick said and the older boy looked at him.

"I am eating Nick", Thad mumbled.

"It's not that", Nick sighed. "Well it is a bit but also… *sigh* dude there's no easy way of saying this… but you have _got _to break up with David."

Thad didn't answer, he didn't even look at Nick. The three sophomores looked at them confused. Jeff looked at Thad with begging eyes. Sebastian took Thad's hand in a gentle and supporting grip. Trent who was sitting on his other hand put his hand on Thad's knee in a supporting way.

"Honey", Trent said. "You must break up with him."

"I-I can't", Thad stuttered out.

"Honey he keeps hurting you, he's not good for you."

"H-he-he is too…"

"Sweetie you are terrified of him."

"I-I know but i-it m-might pass?"

"Sweet cheeks you know it won't", Sebastian said gently.

"But what if he really is sorry? Maybe we can work it out?"

"Sorry to interrupt", Chris said. "But what did David do _this_ time?"

"Did he try the same thing as last time", John asked. "Or did he cheat on you?"

"If he did either you should totally dump him", Luke said with a firm nod. "Come to think of it, you should dump him anyway. I mean he keep hurting you, that's all he's done this year. And to be honest. His jealousy is driving all of us mad. I mean I can't even hug you or pat you on the back without him giving me the glare-of-doom!"

The older boys looked at the three sophomores.

"Okay you little gossip-whores", Trent said fondly. "What you might hear here won't go any further. Understood?"

"Yes sir Mr. Sass, sir!" the three of them said and saluted.

"They don't get offended when Trent calls them gossip-whores", Sebastian asked Jeff.

"Nope", Luke said happily. "We love to gossip. We're worse than Trent oh and worse than Kurt when he was here."

"Trust me", Trent said. "These three are worse than a bunch of girls."

"Hey we've grown up with only girls around so what do you expect", Chris said and shrugged. "I have two moms and four older sisters."

"I got six sisters and a single mom", John said happily.

"I have a sister but we live with mom and her two sisters and they have tons of friends. We were raised on gossip", Luke said happily.

"Yeah but this 'gossip' goes no further", Nick warned them. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they said. Nick told them in a low tone what had happened, it was the first Trent heard about what had really happened and he felt disgusted by David. When he was done Luke looked at Thad.

"Break up with him", he said.

"Yeah", the other boys agreed but Thad still didn't answer.

* * *

The week went on like this. The boys stayed close to Thad and kept David away. Sebastian was a bit jealous and annoyed by Niff. Because the two of them kept sitting beside and walking beside Thad. They helped distracting him by asking him for advices about their homework and they kept making him smile. What he didn't realize was how hard _they_ had to work to make him smile. But for Sebastian it was enough to just touching Thad and the other boy would smile.

Thad had refused to go to any council meetings and Fred was getting annoyed with it and Thad knew that… which was why he was gonna drop a bombshell at next Warbler rehearsal. A bigger one than Wes telling them that Mercedes cheated on him with Sam Evans and that was why they broke up. Wes came to visit on the Friday, the day before the party, for a few hours and told them. He also said that they were not to tell the ND it was Sam. He hadn't told them and he didn't want to cause more damage within the group right now. Mercedes could tell them or Sam could, but Wes was not going to. He had done it during the summer but he doubted they remembered that.

When the Warbler rehearsal came along Thad didn't sit by the council table. He sat down beside Sebastian and Nick and Jeff joined them on the couch. Fred called for silence and then looked at Thad.

"Thad please take your seat", he said.

"No", Thad said and they all stared at him.

"What", Frank asked confused.

"It's not my seat anymore", Thad said and now looked up at Fred. "I do not feel comfortable on the council anymore so I herby ask the council to replace me."

"What are you talking about", David asked standing up. "We can't replace you. We need you on the council. Since Wes left you are the better song arranger."

"That should be Fred now", Thad said softly and then locked eyes with David. "And as I said… I don't feel comfortable on the council anymore."

"Why not", Lewis asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Thad is this because of what happened between you and David", Fred asked.

"Yes."

"Dude I understand that you feel… a bit uncomfortable but you have got to give him another chance."

"Oh hell no", Jeff yelled and got up. "How many chances should he give that jerk?! He's already given him chances after chances and David keep hurting him!"

"I don't do it on purpose", David said.

"It doesn't matter", Trent spat.

A fight broke out and Fred tried to make himself heard. Sebastian looked to his left and saw Thad being pale as a ghost and shaking. He had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled getting up and everyone turned to him.

"Look what's going on between Thad and David is none of our business", he spat. "Thad does not want to be on the council anymore so we should respect that and do what he wishes for. Not yell at him for making a hard decision! When your old Warbler buddy was here he told us to trust each other and to get to know each other. That would make us a better team. I know everyone in here more or less but I know one thing for sure. We all care about each other. We all want to be Warblers and what was it that guy said", Sebastian scratched his head in thought. "Right he said that music was what brought all of us together and that we are a family. Now I don't know about you but in my family we respect each other's decisions and instead of giving our father, mother or siblings crap about it we support them and thinks of what is best for them instead of ourselves. Thad's still here guys, he can help Fred if he has problem with arranging numbers for us. Thad just doesn't want to be on the council anymore. Why is that so hard for you guys to understand?"

Nick was holding an arm around Thad's shoulders and the rest of the Warblers looked from Sebastian to Thad. They all felt ashamed of themselves, some more than others. They also all felt Sebastian was a true leader and he reminded some of them of a football captain. Fred was the first to speak.

"Sebastian's right", he said and cleared his throat. "Thank you Captain. Now Thad, I'm sorry. If you don't want to be on the council anymore I am not forcing you. But it will be hard to replace you."

Thad smiled softly at him and the rehearsal went on. They had decided that Nick would lead on number and Sebastian and David the other. Everything flowed perfectly and they could all feel that this time, the number were perfect. The only thing was the tension between Thad and David. But they were professional enough to hide it so good it was nearly undetectable.

* * *

"Thad can I talk to you", David called out when the meeting had ended and Thad froze up where he was. Nick and Jeff stood close to him.

"Alone", David said and crossed his arms. Sebastian, Trent and Niff crossed their arms in turn and tried to look as intimidating as possible. "You guys can wait outside."

Thad nodded at his friends and they left, patting his back. They didn't go far they waited just outside of the door so that they could hear every word.

"Um… you look better", David said feeling awkward. Thad didn't look at him and David walked up to him and took his hand. "Thad look I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can't", Thad said and pulled his hand loose slowly. David then grabbed him by the arms.

"Please Thaddy give me one last chance", David pleaded. "I love you. I never meant for this to happen! I just want you with me. Do you know how much it hurt to see you spending all your time with Sebastian or Nick or Jeff or Trent? It hurts."

"Like it hurt me when you tried to rape me?"

"I was drunk. Please baby give me another chance."

"No David", Thad said and pulled his arms loose. "No David I won't I'm _done_."

"Done? What do you mean done?"

"I can't take this anymore David", Thad yelled. "All year you've given me nothing but crap. You've been treating me like one of your belongings! You've made it hard for me to hang out with my friends because every time I do you expect me to make out with them or fuck them. You make me sound like a whore!"

"I don't mean to Thad I swear! I can't help it. I-I love you."

He put a hand to Thad's cheek but Thad moved away from the touch.

"If you loved me", he said. "Why have you tried to have sex with me against my will _two_ times already? And you weren't drunk the first time!"

"Because I want you! I don't want anyone else to have you because I love you so much!"

"And if I have sex with you no one would want me", Thad asked dryly.

"No it would just mark you as completely mine!" Too late David realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"That's what I thought", Thad said and he looked sad. "You don't love me, you never loved me. You just want to _own_ me."

"No Thad I-"

"We're done here David and you and I are over." Thad turned around to leave. "I'm breaking up with you."

"No!" David yelled and threw his arms around Thad from behind and started sobbing. "Thad no, please. I love you."

"David-"

"We are meant to be together. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. But I'm just trying to make everything perfect for you and I. I want our relationship to be amazing a-a-and I love you." He moved his head up and was about to kiss the smaller boy. But Thad moved his head to the side so David just kissed his temple instead.

"David, let me go", Thad said.

"No", David said and held him tighter.

"David you are hurting me. Let go."

"Never. I love you."

"David let me go!" Thad yelled.

"Why?" David asked and twirled him around. "Why?!"

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Oh", David asked and let him go. "Then who do want to be with? Sebastian?"

"Yes, I'd love to if that's what he wants", Thad growled and said eaves-dropping boy couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Nick, Jeff and Trent noticed it too and smiled a bit as well.

"He treats me right and is always there for me", Thad continued pushing David's hands off of him. "I think he likes me."

David scoffed.

"Likes you Thad", he asked. "Impossible."

"No David it-"

"Bah you shouldn't have tried to break up with me", David cut in and walked around him and Thad sighed. This was not going well.

"This talk is just ridiculous", David said and turned to him again and put a hand to his cheek. "You and I are meant to be and you know it." Thad moved his head aside so that David wasn't touching him anymore. David scoffed.

"You have nothing anybody would like", David said and walked around Thad and slapped his ass. "Except for this… and you know I know best. Come on, let's go back to my room and talk a bit more and then maybe-"

"No!" Thad yelled and David stared at him in shock. He saw how angry the smaller boy was. "You don't know best! You've _never_ known best! Never!"

"I'll have you know", David said marching up to Thad, but Thad cut him off.

"You won't have me anything", Thad yelled. "You're a hotheaded, jealous, possessive jerk that only cares about what you think and feel! You don't care about those who love you! You don't listen to anyone other than yourself and you keep holding grudges! How many times has Blaine called you to talk about his transfer? How many times has Wes called and tried to get a hold of you? _How _many times have you made me feel afraid of you?!"

"None", David spat. "You're just-"

"Sensitive", Thad asked. "Was that what you were going to say? Or were you about to call me a coward? You think I'm a coward for turning to my friends at this school and at McKinley and ask them for help with you? Am I a coward because I didn't call things off sooner?"

"You hide behind people bigger than you because you can't handle anything on your own!"

"I can handle things just fine", Thad yelled. "Who was it that finished all our songs for sectionals and regionals last year? _I _did! Who was it that worked his butt off to keep the Warblers afloat when Wes was gone? _I _did! Who is it that is right now standing up to a bully?"

Sebastian and the others all gasped when they heard a SLAP echo through the abandoned Warbler hall and out to them in the hallway. Sebastian and Nick peered inside and their eyes widened. Thad was on the floor, holding his cheek and David was glaring at him in anger. Thad's right eyes was twitching because he was in pain… the entire right side of his face was red… and the red area had the shape of a hand. Jeff saw it too, above the other two's heads and they growled. Thad covered his cheek with his hand and did a painful grimace. A tear slipped down his left cheek and that seemed to snap David out of it. His eyes widened in terror.

"Thad", he asked in a small voice. "I… I'm…" He reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me", Thad got out in a hoarse voice, hoarse from unshed tears and pain. He knocked David's hand aside and got up slowly.

"Thad I just want to", David began and reached out and gripped his arm.

"I said don't touch me", Thad yelled and tried to get loose.

"Listen to me!" David yelled and gripped both Thad's arms and shook him.

"Get your hands off of him!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs and pushed David away forcefully. David fell to the ground and Thad sank down on his knees. He felt two pair of arms around him and recognized Sebastian's scent and also Nick's voice as the younger boy tried to sooth him with little words that meant a lot and nothing at the same time. David looked from the floor and saw Sebastian and Nick hug Thad between them. Jeff stood in front of them and beside him was Trent.

"Guys", David asked confused. "What-"

"Get up", Jeff spat and he and Trent pulled David up.

"Let's get going", Trent said and they started to drag and push him out of the room. David looked back over his shoulder and was about to call out to Thad when he saw how his now ex-boyfriend clung to Sebastian while he cried.

"Thad", David called out desperately and the smaller boy looked up, but then turned his face away, to bury it in Sebastian's neck. David felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces and the last thing he saw before the door closed was Sebastian kissing Thad's forehead.

* * *

Sectionals was a tense affair. David wasn't there, he had been suspended for hitting another student. Thad was having a big bruise on his face that Trent had managed to mask with makeup, but they all knew it was there. They all also knew David was in the audience. They didn't know though… what to do if they went on. Sebastian put an arm around Thad's shoulders and his other arm around one of the freshmen.

"We can do this", he said. Nick nodded and soon it was their turn to take the stage. Nick lead them through Pink's _Just Like A Pill_ and the audience loved it. The Warblers' dancing was amazing and their voices blended perfectly together. Sebastian couldn't help but smile when he saw Thad smile happily as he performed. The Warbler had been down and depressed for about four days now. But now he was happy again… and healing. They sang their last notes and the audience cheer and the next number started. Sebastian was in the back and now walked forward and the Warblers spread out around him.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave teardrops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**  
**A sock hop beneath my bed**  
**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**When I fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies  
****I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
****I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I'll know where several are**  
**If my dreams get real bizarre**  
**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake when I'm asleep**  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

The audience cheered loudly for them and the Warblers took a bow. They did not have to wait for long before they got declared winners of their sectionals. Next was regionals and they knew that they might be forced to meet New Directions. But Sebastian was gonna make sure that didn't happen. They had their jobs after all and his was to make sure the Warblers made it to nationals.

* * *

"We were amazing", Sebastian said as he and Thad were getting ready for bed. "That Wes guy would've been so proud of us. It was amazing how you put _Fireflies_ together so quickly when we realized _Billy Jean _wouldn't work when David got suspended."

"I had to do what I had to do…" Thad mumbled sitting on his bed. "We can use that number for regionals."

"Yeah and add more MJ!" Sebastian said happily. "We can suggest that to the council when the time comes."

"Of course", Thad said with a smile. Then he sighed. "Smythe… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot", Sebastian said and sat down beside him.

"Are… do you… I mean… do you like me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I like you."

"I mean _like _like me."

Sebastian smiled and cupped Thad's chin in his hand and turned his face so that their eyes could meet.

"Now that was an even dumber question", he said and smirked.

"Oh", Thad said in disappointment.

"I don't _like _you."

"I see…"

"I love you."

"What?" Thad looked at him in shock and then… Sebastian kissed him. Thad felt warmth all over and moved so that he was sitting Sebastian's lap, facing him of course and put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sebastian put his arms around Thad and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He yet again felt that warmth and both of them saw the supernova. They parted for air and smiled at each other. Thad was still on Sebastian's lap, their foreheads were touching and their noses as well.

"I should have seen it sooner", Thad said.

"I should have told you sooner", Sebastian said and sucked at Thad neck a little.

"Kiss me again…"

And they kissed again.

* * *

**TBC So this was a bit shorter than the other chapters :P I figured you needed a break. Oh and please help me figure out a couple name for Wes and Sunshine. Which do you like best Weshine, Montazon, Coragomery, Sunley or something else that you can come up with.**

**BTW there is now a trailer for Relocated on YouTube... made by yours truly. Just search for Glee Relocated Trailer and it should come up ;)**


	10. Hold On To Sixteen

Part 9

It was an important week for the gleeks of McKinley High. It was time for sectionals. Last week they spend the whole week trying to show Santana that they supported her through and through. The idea had been hinted to them by Wes before he and Sunshine left to go back to New York. Which was odd because they had said they had a few weeks off. But they said they still had some studying to take care of. But Wes promised to try to be in the audience for sectionals.

Rachel was the only one that wasn't the happiest. She had gotten suspended for cheating when it came to the senior class president election, but she took her responsibility and was suspended so that she missed sectionals. Which was why Quinn thought it was so strange that Rachel was in the halls of McKinley that Monday morning. She smirked and walked up to Rachel.

"I thought you weren't allowed here", she said.

"I'm permitted on school grounds as long as I am getting my work", Rachel told her. "Oh I wanted to tell you that I'm available for vocal coaching if you need any help. We need to bring our 'A' game if we have any chance of beating the Troubletones."

"Oh we're not gonna have any trouble with them", Quinn said smugly. "Not as soon as I have Shelby Corcoran fired."

Rachel looked at her oddly and Quinn lowered her voice and whispered:

"She's sleeping with Puck."

"Okay, look", Rachel said with an incredulous look on her face. "That's a really, really dangerous rumor to make up okay? You're gonna ruin her entire reputation!"

"That's the plan", Quinn said coldly. "And it's not a lie. I heard it from Puck."

"First of all", Rachel said trying to get that somewhat mocking but also serious tone in her voice that Wes used when he tried to make people see sense. "Puck is 18 so what he and Shelby are doing even though it's wrong and so gross it's not illegal. So all you're doing is you're getting her fired which is gonna take away her income to provide food and clothes and put a roof over her child's tiny little blonde head."

"Sounds like an unfit mother", Quinn said in that smug tone. "I'll be waiting in the wings when they take Beth away from her."

"Beth loves her mom", Rachel told her. "Shelby is her real mom. Look you've done a lot of really bad things Quinn but if you tell people about this Puck-and-Shelby thing you'll be ruining this little girl's life. And _then _you'll have really hit rock bottom."

With that she walked away leaving Quinn behind her. Rachel knew she had to do something but she knew that there was no way she would be able to reach Quinn. She couldn't turn to Mr. Schue or Shelby herself… and none of the gleeks because then the word would be out and Shelby's life would be ruined. She had to find someone that could talk some sense into Quinn.

"Are you sure it's gonna rain", someone asked and she looked to the side and saw two freshmen girls talk by a locker.

"Yeah which is why I brought this", one of them said and held up an umbrella. Rachel felt the world move in slow motion. And then she smirked and fished out her phone and got out Wes' number. Which had been reinstated in all gleeks' phones. She pressed call and then waited.

"You're good for the guru", Wes' voice answered cheerfully. "What can I help you with Broadway?"

"Wes… I need your help."

"Talk to me."

Rachel saw Quinn a bit down the hall and smirked. Quinn would have no idea what hit her until it was too late.

* * *

"Sectionals is in our auditorium for the first time since 1963", Finn told Mr. Schue when the two of them where in the choir room.

"Too much talking", Schue said. "Not enough looking for songs for sectionals. We need to do something upbeat." They had to because they had to lift their spirits. And it was what they were best at.

"Mr. Schue", Finn said. "Maybe we need to concentrate on our performer problem before we set our set list. I mean at least the cheerios can dance. We need star power." Finn walked around the piano thinking… and then it came to him. "We need Sam Evans."

"Sam transferred", Schue said somewhat sadly. "His whole family moved. We don't even know where he is."

"He's in Kentucky", Finn told him. "It's just across the border from Cincinnati. It's about four hours from here."

Schue looked at him in shock. How did Finn know that?

"Even homeless people have Facebook", Finn said happily and hurried out of the room. Schue couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he returned to look for songs to use. That's when his phone started ringing.

"Uhm… hello", he said confused.

"Hi Schue it's me", a familiar voice said.

"Wes! Hi buddy how are ya?"

"I'm good… but I hear things at McKinley aren't as good."

"What do you mean?"

"You missing performers, Rachel being suspended… no idea for songs to use at sectionals… a _little _late aren't we?"

"Shut up", Schue laughed. "Not all of us can be as organized as you."

"Damn straight you can't. Now here's the thing. I'm not part of the school so I can't help you on stage. _But_ I have an idea to help."

"I'm all ears."

"Why not use some of the guys in the jazz band? I mean they know what you guys do and I'm sure they would help if you asked them to. Don't you think?"

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks. Oh and for sectionals… you really should make something happy and upbeat. That's what ND does best… and enjoys most. They also make their audience enjoy it… or their judges."

Schue laughed.

"Oh yes that is so true", he said. "You and Sunshine are living proof of that."

"Uh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, it was good for the kids."

"Well I've been thinking and there is one word… well one name that would suit you guys perfectly I think. Wait for it…"

Schue waited in anticipation and then Wes said:

"Jackson."

And Schue started grinning.

* * *

Later that day Blaine and Kurt were in the Lima Bean where Kurt were filling in employment applications. He was a bit depressed because he knew that he had no chance getting into NYADA now. He told Blaine as well, but Blaine made him realize they have other problems when he said:

"New Direction's is a mess and we're gonna lose Kurt and I can't do a thing about it."

Kurt looked up at him.

"Every time I open my mouth Finn gives me these looks like, 'what does he think he's doing'. _I _know what I'm doing."

"Hey guys" a somewhat flirty voice said. They looked up and saw Sebastian smile at them. "It's _so _crazy. I'm sitting over there checking out this guy", he sat down next to Blaine. "And all of a sudden I'm like: 'wait a second. I know that hair.' What's up buddy, I haven't seen you online?" Sebastian only looked at Blaine and then turned to Kurt quickly.

"Hi Kurt", he said before turning back to Blaine.

"We've been really busy with Glee Club", Blaine told Sebastian.

"Practicing for sectionals", Kurt said. "_Together_."

"Mm", Blaine got out while drinking coffee. He was just reminded of what he saw on Facebook. "Congrats on the Warbler win at your sectionals. We're up this week." Blaine made a grimace and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah", Sebastian said in that charming way of his. "Hey, if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson right?"

"Right", Blaine said and looked at his coffee cup. "I need another coffee." He got up and left. When he was gone Kurt took the opportunity to talk to Sebastian.

"I don't like you", he said and Sebastian smirked.

"Fun", he said. "I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to _my _boyfriend", Kurt continued. "I don't like your smirky little meerkat face", Sebastian just crossed his arms and looked amused. "I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you."

'_You are _far _from onto me Hummel_', Sebastian thought.

"Let's get a few things straight", he then said smirking. "Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a _joke_. And one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."

"You smell like Craigslist", Kurt told him with a fake laughter when he saw Blaine come towards them and Sebastian chuckled at the 'insult'.

"What are you guys talking about", Blaine said as he joined them again.

"Duh the next time we are all going out drinking Killer", Sebastian told him.

"Ha", a voice said from behind them. "You are not going out drinking on another school night Smythe. Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh put a sock in it Harthorn", Sebastian said with a warm smile on his face and Thad pulled up a chair and joined them at their table. At once Kurt and Blaine noticed the bruise on his cheek. It was roundish and was dark purple in the middle and more greenish in the edges. Thad was happy it wasn't hand shaped or even bigger because he was sure that would make a few people throw up. It wasn't so big it covered half his face either, it was big as a tennis ball, but the color made it scary. Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened and their mouths fell open.

"Still ugly I see", Thad mumbled bitterly and blushed a bit, which clashed horribly with his bruise.

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said holding a hand to his chest. "What happened Thad?!"

Thad smiled at him somewhat sadly.

"It happened after David and I broke up", he said and Blaine stared at one of his closest friends. Kurt also gaped.

"You guys broke up", he asked somewhat sadly.

"Yeah", Thad said and looked at his coffee cup. "Just before our sectionals… so 'bout four days ago."

"What happened", Blaine asked reaching out and putting his hand on Thad's. "You guys seemed so good together."

"We were… at first."

"David's a jerk and doesn't deserve you Harthorn", Sebastian cut in sharply. "How many times do Niff and I have to tell you that?"

"I know I know…" Thad pulled his hand from Blaine's to rub his face with it.

"No, you _don't_." Sebastian said and took his hand so Thad couldn't rub his face anymore. He also put his other hand on Thad's shoulder. "You don't know that. Not even after Niff and I told you, not even when Trent did or his gossip-whores. David's a _jerk_ and you _deserve_ better."

Kurt was shocked. He'd never seen this caring side of Sebastian and the way he was holding Thad's hand… something fishy was going on here. Sebastian looked at his watch.

"Well I gotta run", he said. "But you take care of that Warbler Kurt", he nodded at Blaine and then winked before getting up. "I'll see you later Harthorn?"

"Yeah", Thad said and smiled and Sebastian left, after patting his shoulder fondly.

"What was that", Kurt asked as soon as Sebastian was out of the shop. He didn't like the way Sebastian acted around Thad. He was just as flirty with the short Warbler as he was with Blaine and if Kurt's theory was correct... Thad was of Sebastian's type: short, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"What was what", Thad asked confused.

"Are you guys flirting?"

"No", Thad said and blushed.

"It looked like it", Blaine teased nudging his friend a little with his elbow. "Are you holding out on us?"

"No. We're just close friends… not that he's not good looking or anything. But we're just friends."

"Kurt-and-me-just-friends or you-and-Nick-just-friends?"

"Me and Nick…" Thad said smiling. "But he's a really good friend. I like him."

"Thad you can't trust that… that…" Kurt struggled to find the right phrase while the ex- and active Warlber watched him amused. "You can't trust that little smarmy meerkat face!"

Blaine laughed and Thad rolled his eyes.

"Kurt he's not a bad guy", he said.

"Yes he is… can't you see he's flirting with you? Is he the reason you and David broke up?"

"No, Smythe and I are roommates and friends. He and Niff have been taking care of me since…" Thad trailed off.

"Sine what", Blaine asked and felt a bit worried, he noticed Thad's face drain some color. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah", Thad said and smiled a fake smile. "Yeah just... I'm okay."

"Yeah right", Kurt said. "Thad I can see that you are really upset about something."

"Can we please talk about something else", Thad asked them with a begging look in his eyes.

"Sure", Blaine said and patted his arm fondly. "So how _did_ you get that big bruise?"

Thad sighed and touched the bruise slightly.

"I... you see… David hit me", he said and the other two boys stared at him in shock again. "The weekend Wes was around we had a Warbler bonding party and David did… some stuff which lead to me breaking up with him. We argued and he slapped me across the face."

"Is he still at Dalton", Kurt asked worriedly.

"Yeah… he told principal Carmichael that we had a fight and that we were both yelling and he didn't know what to do and his anger took control and he slapped me."

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked.

"The same. We were breaking up, we argued, I said something that ticked David off and he slapped me. He got suspended for two weeks and missed sectionals… but he'll be back soon."

"Are you gonna be okay", Kurt asked gently.

"Yeah", Thad said and smiled softly. "I have Trent, Niff, the gossip-whores and a few of the other guys by my side… and Smythe."

"You two seem like good _friends_", Blaine teased.

"We are", Thad said and got up. "He reminds me of Wes. Now you guys I have to run. But best of luck in sectionals. I know _you _will handle it."

"See ya Thad", Blaine said as the older boy left. He turned to Kurt and saw a disgusted look on his face. "What?"

"Sebastian reminding him of Wes", Kurt asked disgusted. "Is he serious?! They are nothing alike!"

"Hey", Blaine said with a small laugh. "Maybe we see another side of him than the one he has at Dalton. Maybe he is kind of like Wes when he's at school."

"I highly doubt that", Kurt grumbled and Blaine laughed.

* * *

The next day Finn and Rachel drove down to meet Sam and when they got there… well they were surprised. Because Sam… was working as a stripper. Finn was horrified, because he would never be able to rid himself of that image. And he almost had an heart attack when Rachel told him to give her a dollar. But when he realized it was to get Sam's attention he felt a lot better. They met up with him backstage after the show. Which the couple did not watch.

"I-I tried getting a real job", Sam told them. "D.Q. was great and I got two free Blizzards a day but it paid just over minimum wage." Finn put the plate of food he'd bought down by Sam. "Thanks." Finn and Rachel both watched him and Sam sighed before saying:

"You know how much I made this afternoon? _Sixty_ bucks." He then realized he had one more in his pocket and took it out. "Sixty-one, in fifteen minutes. Am I ashamed I work here? Yeah, I'm ashamed. My dad got a job working construction to pay the rent. When my brother needs a new pair of shoes or the TV busts these abs pay for it."

"Wait", Finn said. "Y-your parents don't know that you work here?"

"No, they just think D.Q. pays really well." They looked a bit sad for him. "I'm good at this." He said that mostly to reassure them.

"You're good at it because you have that boy-next-door innocence that makes you approachable okay", Rachel told him. "You're good at it for all the reasons you shouldn't be doing it."

"Come back to McKinley Sam", Finn said sitting down in front of him. "We need you for sectionals. Tell me you don't want it. Dude you're young, you got so much potential. Working here is like throwing your life away."

"Okay I want it", Sam cut in a bit upset. "But my dad will never let me."

"Don't know till you ask."

"And as Wes says", Rachel said with a fond smile. "You don't know before you try."

By the mention of Wes' name a string of emotions flew over Sam's face. Rachel managed to see shock, guilt, fear and then guilt again. What was that about? But she didn't get time to ask because Sam agreed to ask his dad. They left the bar and Sam lead them to his new house.

"Dad, mom", Sam said when they were all in the kitchen. "What I'm trying to say is I want to go back to Ohio with them. They need me to compete at sectionals this weekend."

"And he could stay at one of our houses, so it wouldn't be like he was homeless", Rachel added. Then she realized what she had said. "N-not that there isn't a quiet dignity in that or anything."

"You think you two could go into the other room, make yourselves busy, please", Mr. Evans asked and Finn and Rachel got up.

"Yeah totally", Finn said. "I'm really good at looking busy." They left and Sam sighed.

"Son", his dad said. "We've had a really tough year, but now we're back on our feet." He sat down by Sam at the table. He put his hand on Sam's and continued:

"You had to become a man much sooner than other kids your age."

"I'm-I'm proud of what we've all done", Sam got out feeling close to tears. His mom stood just behind his dad by now and she smiled at him when he looked at her. "It's just that… I miss being a teenager."

His mom started crying by then and her husband put his arm around her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey", he told her in a soothing way.

"Mom, please don't", Sam begged her. "Look if you cry, I won't go."

"I'm just crying because", she said and smiled a bit. "It just makes me so sad to think of not seeing your face every day. Though I don't understand why the Dairy Queen makes you put that glitter all over it."

"This gonna make you happy", his dad asked.

"You have no idea", Sam said and smiled. Then he hugged his family, before he packed his stuff and left with Finn and Rachel.

* * *

Back at McKinley Schue had told them of the idea of asking the band to join and the gleeks agreed that it couldn't hurt to ask. So they decided to do that the next day. Schue hadn't told them where Finn was either, the guy had been gone all day. But Quinn had other things to think off. When and how to tell Figgins about Shelby. She had just gotten home and taken off her shoes when her mom said:

"Sweetie I'm going out for a bit."

"Okay mom", Quinn said and rolled her eyes.

"There's a boy waiting for you in the living room." Her mom said as she left, smiling a bit.

"A boy", Quinn asked confused but got no answer. She felt suspicious but headed for the living room. When she got there she groaned.

"What are _you _doing here", she asked.

"Not happy to see me Nini?" the boy asked and stood up. He was dressed completely in black but his hair was red with black highlights.

"Of course I am", she said and smiled a fake smile. "Come here." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Now what are you doing here Wes?" she asked and sat down while he remained standing. He looked at her with his arms crossed.

"What happened to you Nini", he asked. "Where did that sweet girl go?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still me."

"Yeah? Well the Nini I know would never try to make a child lose her mom and ruin a good teacher and coach's reputation because she feels crappy about herself."

"How did you know that", Quinn asked and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did Rachel tell you? You are here just because of her aren't you? You are here because she is upset about her mom getting in trouble."

"I don't care about them I care about you."

Quinn blinked in confusion.

"What", she asked.

"I'm not here because Rachel asked me to come. She called me and asked what to do about you because she is _really_ worried about you Quinn. They all are. They can all see that you are unhappy. But do you really think that taking Beth from her mom will make you happier?"

"Shelby's not her mom _I'm_ her mom!" Quinn yelled.

"Then why did you give her up for adoption in the first place?"

Quinn opened her mouth to snap at him… but she found nothing to say. He looked at her.

"What happened to you Nini", he asked again. "What have you been through that was so horrible that you have to ruin the lives of people that are happy? Are you feeling so miserable that you can't allow others to be happy?"

"You have no idea what I've been through", she yelled and stalked up to him. "I got _pregnant_ as a sophomore and that ruined my perfect life! I lost my boyfriend to the biggest loser of the school! I won him back and lost him again. I lost my spot on the Cheerios to an even bigger bitch than me, I lost the fame, the popularity and the adoration of others! My church still whisper about me being pregnant. I've been through hell and I-"

"You know nothing of hell", Wes snapped and she glared at him. "When you have witnessed a brutal murder, been hiding for over 10 years, being kidnapped, tortured, sick and nearly dead, when you've been betrayed by all of your friends and punched by them, when you nearly lose your parents without chance of getting them back, when you survive just because you sat in the row behind those who died, when you can show off the scars from 10 years of suffering… then you can rightly say that you have been through hell." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What do you mean", Quinn asked. "What do you mean just survive because you sat behind the row where people died? And lose your parents? What's going on?"

"Nothing", Wes said. "Forget I mentioned it. This is not about _me_ or Beth or Ms. Corcoran… it's about _you_ Quinn. It's about you and your need to _grow _up. You keep thinking that you are the victim of whatever is wrong and you try to sabotage everything around you. The Glee Club are your friends and they worry about you. Why else would Rachel seek you out underneath the bleachers? Why would Santana and Brittany try to get you back on the Cheerios? Why would they all greet you so warmly and happily when you came back? Mike put in a lot of time helping you catch up with the dancing. He did that because he cares about you. Tina, Santana, Brittany and Kurt tried to go out with you to shop. Finn, Puck and Rachel have been supporting of you and Schue told me last time I was here how happy and proud he is of you.

You don't care about them the way they care about you. Nini if you ask for help you will get it. I promise you will be forgiven. It's time to put all those little high school squabbles behind and move on… and grow up. And as I told you a few weeks ago when you called to tell me your unhappiness is my fault, the first step to take on the path of becoming a grownup is to forgive yourself for the mistakes you made when you were a child. You're 18 Quinn… time to grow up."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you to lecture me about letting stuff go", she asked. "You haven't let go of the fact that Mercedes cheated on you and that she turned us all against you. Have you even forgiven us?"

"I'm here am I not", Wes asked and took his jacket. "Think of what I said Quinn… it will only help you be happy… you _and _Beth."

He walked out the door and Quinn screamed and threw her shoe at it before sitting down. She really, really, _really_ hated how Wes could get underneath her skin like that.

* * *

The next day the Gleeks were all, except Finn and Rachel, gathered in the choir room talking about sectionals. And most importantly… their performer problem. Tina and Mike had asked the members that wanted to join to stay back after rehearsals. Schue had presented their songs yesterday and they had started to practice a bit on _ABC_.

"Are we sure yet which band members are joining us", Artie asked and they looked at the three boys left by the instruments.

"Well", Puck said and took the tooth pick out of his mouth. "Looks like 'Floppy-Hair-Bass-Dude', 'Chapped-Lips-McGee' and 'Johnny Tromboner'."

"God, we're screwed", Tina said.

"No we're not", Quinn said. "I know for a fact that we're winning." She gave Puck a look and he felt a bit scared.

"Hey great news everybody", Schue said happily as he and Finn entered carrying red cups and sparkling cider. "Sectionals is going to be a challenge but we have a-"

"Mr. Schue we all appreciate your endless supply of affirmations", Kurt cut in sounding almost annoyed and he ignored Finn's happy grin. "But all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the _Titanic_ has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship."

"Not if I can help it", a familiar voice said from the door and in walked Sam Evans.

"Sam!" Mike called happily and the rest of the gleeks cheered. There were a few hugs and high fives and then Sam said:

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel. "I sort of lost my way but… true friends help you find your way back."

"Aw", Finn said with a grin. "Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" He opened up the bottle and they started the celebration. With the three band members they were now enough people to be allowed to perform. After they sang that song about the red cup Santana walked in with a smile on her face.

"I just heard the news that Trouty Mouth was back in town", she said happily. "I've been keeping a note book just in case this day would come." She got it out and read insult after insult to Sam, but he only smiled and when she said her last one:

"I haven't seen a smile that big since the Claymation Abominable Snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love Santana."

He just smiled and said:

"I missed you too Santana", before pulling her into a hug. She grinned back before hurrying off to her next class. The New Directions started to rehearse a bit and had fun while doing it. But then there was a snort from the door.

"Man it's starting to remind me of Dalton in here. Only guys and oh so few beautiful girls."

The group turned and saw a red-haired Wes Montgomery stand in the door, dressed completely in black.

"Wes", Blaine said happily and ran over to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well sectionals is coming up right", Wes said and hugged him back, a bit stiff. "And _someone_", he looked at Mike and Tina. "Practically begged me to come and watch. And since NYADA is still down due to renovations…" he shrugged. "Why not. Oh I see a new old face in the crowd. Hello Sam."

"Uh… hi…" Sam said awkwardly and Wes walked over and gave him a hug, which Sam responded to… very suspiciously.

"I'm so glad you're back with the ND", Wes said when they parted. "It will give them that little extra boost that will make them win… unless you are a homewrecker."

Sam laughed nervously and Wes smiled at him. Then the bell rang.

"Oh you better get to class and I'll catch you guys later", Wes said. "I'll see you at sectionals."

"Have a good trip to Westerville and tell the Warblers hi from us", Tina said, guessing that was his goal.

"I will", Wes said and smiled but then he and Sam locked gazes and his smiled dropped and his face got cold. "See ya."

* * *

Thad and Sebastian were in their room just snuggled up together and enjoying the moment. They agreed to keep their relationship secret for a few weeks so that Sebastian wouldn't get blamed for the Thavid breakup… and also for protecting Thad from rumors of him actually cheating on David. So Thad hung out with most of the Warblers… which he hadn't been able to do all year because David would treat them bad. Sebastian hung out with others as well and focused on messing with Klaine. He had nearly slipped up at the Lima Bean when he took Thad's hand. He hoped Klaine didn't realize what was going on. Sebastian was tracing his finger along Thad's arm and the younger boy smiled.

"That feels nice", he said.

"Good", Sebastian said. "I always want you to feel nice." He kissed Thad gently and Thad smiled before kissing him back.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your date with Klaine", Thad teased when they parted.

"Pft, it wasn't a date. I'm just trying to get to know them."

"Well…" Thad said and turned so that he was lying on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. "Kurt told me to not trust your 'little smarmy meerkat face'."

"Well Kurt hates me for some reason. I think it is because I make Blaine blush or something."

"Aw are you flirting with another man?"

"Possibly, but just to tease. You know you are the only one for me."

"How can I be so sure when you flirt around", Thad teased with a grin.

"That's easy… say that you love me."

"No", Thad said and smirked.

"Say it."

"Nuh uh."

"Say it or else."

"Or else what?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Uh oh", Thad said and tried to bolt from the bed but Sebastian caught him and they ended up on the floor with a thud. Then Sebastian went for Thad's sides and started tickling him. Thad was laughing hysterically.

"Help", he called out between fits of laughter. "Help! Somebody help!"

"No one can hear you", Sebastian teased.

"Stop it!" Thad laughed.

"Not until you say it."

"It! It! It!"

"Not it idiot. _It_."

"Okay okay", Thad laughed out. "I love you!"

"I can't hear you."

"I love you! Oh God Smythe stop it I love you!"

Sebastian stopped tickling him.

"There now I can say: Good because I love you too", he said and sat up. Thad hurried onto Sebastian's bed and pointed at him.

"You stay away", he said with a grin.

"I can't do that", Sebastian said and stood up. "You'd miss me."

"Nuh uh."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"But if I'm staying away I can't do this." Sebastian walked over, gently cupped Thad's chin and kissed him softly. When he moved back he looked at Thad. The younger boy was biting his lip.

"Yeah", he said. "Didn't think of that."

"I thought so", Sebastian said and gently pushed Thad back before climbing on top of him. He started kissing him again and Thad kissed back. They heard the door open and shut quickly and they both looked up horrified. But what they met was not what they expected. They met Wes' smiling face. He was watching them with an amused look on his face.

"So what do we have here", he asked and sat down on Thad's bed. "I thought you two were 'just friends'."

"Well", Sebastian said and sat up, pulling a blushing Thad with him. "We were… until after sectionals."

Wes looked at Thad who kept blushing and looking away from him. Wes looked at Sebastian and winked with a smile. Sebastian grinned, he knew what that smile meant. Wes was okay with the two of them dating… secretly.

"Well good for you", Wes said happily. "I gotta say you two look good together."

Thad looked up at him.

"You're not mad at me", he asked.

"Pup last time I was here I could feel and see the attraction between you and Smythe here", Wes said with a smile. "It's like you are made for each other. I couldn't be mad with you even if I wanted to. David treated you _bad_ and you don't deserve that. I know Smythe here is gonna treat you right… or he will have to deal with me and a very overprotective bunch of Warblers."

"You can't tell them yet", Thad hurriedly said. "They will think-"

"I know buddy", Wes cut in calmly. "Don't worry." He got up. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone and find a way to scare the crap out of Niff."

Thad grinned and hurried up and gave Wes a hug before letting him out. When Wes was gone Thad locked the door, he didn't want anyone else to walk in on them. He turned around and walked straight into Sebastian. He looked up.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", Sebastian said and leaned down and kinda nuzzled his neck. "Where were we?"

"I was being kissed by you", Thad said and put his arms around Sebastian's neck and closed his eyes. "And I intend to make you do that again."

"Oh don't worry", Sebastian said smirking a bit. "I will." He kissed Thad.

* * *

Mercedes was nervous as she walked down the hallway the next day. She had heard that Sam was back in town and she didn't know how to act around him if she ran into him. She was also afraid that Santana and Brittany's distaste for her was going to show during their number at sectionals.

Tina and Artie had talked to her and said that they would forgive her… if she rejoined the Glee Club. She didn't know what to do. She needed her friends and she was about to lose them all. She had also heard that Wes had been seen at McKinley the day before. The problem was… that now she had three love interests at the same place.

Wes was her first true love and she would always love him, Sam was special to her and she loved Shane. She didn't know what to do. She was walking down the stairs, heading for her next class when suddenly a hand gripped hers. She looked to the side and saw Sam grinning at her.

"What are you doing", she asked.

"Holding your hand", he said with a grin.

"Don't", Mercedes said and pulled her hand loose. "Sam look I-"

"I heard about your boyfriend", Sam cut in.

"Then you heard he's built like a bulldozer." They stopped walking and turned to face each other. "We had a summer fling."

"It was more than that", Sam said and smiled.

"No it wasn't."

"Oh so you cheating on your boyfriend with me over and over again and you telling me how much you love me means nothing?"

"Look Wes was gone and I felt lonely… I-I needed someone and you were there. No one here knows you and I… dated during the summer. Wes told them but they didn't believe that it was you… I think they still don't believe it so let it be. I have lost most of my friends now that they know I cheated on Wes… I don't want you to lose them too when they realized I cheated on him with you."

"Pft I can take it."

"No Sam, you can't. You weren't here… you didn't see what I put Wes through. I mean… I don't know, something tells me he has something to do with some of the shit that went down this year so far but I don't know what. We treated him like crap and he doesn't deserve that."

"That's why I told him. So that he would know", Sam said and smiled. "Wes is a cool dude and a good friend. He deserved the truth. Do you think he's gonna tell on us?"

"He hasn't so far… well he did say your name when the ND faced off with him the day after your breakup but no one took him seriously. Look I loved him, I loved you but I love Shane. I will always have a special place in my heart for you but I've moved on. And you need to do the same." She turned and walked away. But he still called out to her:

"I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is. I'm gonna fight to get you back." He smiled and she couldn't keep the tiny smile off of her face as she walked off. What she didn't know though, was that Quinn overheard it all.

* * *

The week just flew by and Wes walked down the halls of McKinley high to get to the choir room. He was smiling happily as he heard the warm ups. When he came in he heard Blaine say:

"Okay guys, you're gonna want to sing from your diaphragm as much as you can."

"And i-if you forget the words just keep your lips moving", Finn said grinning. "Hopefully no one notices."

"Or push someone else forward to take over", Wes teased not forgetting Finn's little stunt at regionals last year.

"Hey dude!" Finn said and got up and gave the Asian a hug. "Came to wish us good luck?"

"Oh you don't need luck now that Sam's back", Wes said with that fake glee in his voice. But no one, save Kurt, noticed that it was fake. "The Troubletone will be so happy to see him that focus will be lost and the performance a flop."

"You wish", Finn laughed. "But it's the Troubletones."

"Um… no it's not", Wes said and then walked over to the others and gave each person a hug, even Rory. He did notice Mike and Tina having a small disagreement in the corner but knew they could handle it like adults. He wondered what it was about though, most likely it had to do with Mike's dad and college. He would not be surprised, he knew those kind of parents… luckily his weren't of that kind.

"You think we gonna win out there", Rory asked him snapping him out of his musings.

"I don't doubt it", Wes said smiling. "That Troubletone will have quite a few things that is distracting. You got this. No one can go wrong with… you know who."

Rory grinned but Kurt had enough… as had Blaine. They marched up to Wes, Quinn, Rory and Schue.

"Excuse us while we borrow Red here", Kurt said and smiled at his teammates before glaring at Wes slightly. The older boy cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it", Wes asked.

"Not here", Blaine said calmly. "In the hallway." Then Kurt and Blaine grabbed Wes by the arms and dragged him outside, just as the Troubletones entered. Shelby looked at them oddly, as did Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

* * *

Out in the hallway Wes was spun around and then turned to face the couple. They were glaring at him.

"What", he asked innocently.

"Wes we can't take it anymore", Kurt said. "Maybe the others can't see it but we can."

"See what", Wes asked crossing his arms.

"You're faking your happiness", Blaine said. "It's obvious you're angry just being in the same room as us. Look whatever we did we're sorry."

Wes snorted.

"Do you think this is about you two", he asked.

"Yeah", Kurt said. "We along with Rachel are the only ones you are still blocking on Facebook… and the only ones you hug reluctantly and refuse to answer the calls from… why?"

"What did we do that was so utterly horrible that you hate us", Blaine asked.

"You really don't want to go there", Wes almost growled at them.

"Try me", Kurt said. "Try us." He took Blaine's hand at that. "We can handle anything you throw at us."

"You really wanna know why?" Wes said and scoffed.

"Yes", Blaine said.

"It's because you let me down", Wes said and they stared at him in confusion. "Being a Warbler means that you stick together through everything and that you help your friends."

"But we're not Warblers anymore", Blaine mumbled.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler", Wes spat. "But you two didn't give shit about that. You _let _the New Directions treat me badly and didn't do shit to stop it. Blaine you chose to put our friendship on hold as long as you are at McKinley, so fine I'll do what you want."

"Wes I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it Blaine, save it for someone that cares."

"But you do", Kurt cut in. "You always care. That's why you are so worked up over this. Yes we made one mistake when we chose to follow the New Directions. But do you know how hard it has been for us hearing them talk badly about you and not being able to say anything in your defense because it would make us-"

"Suffer", Wes cut in. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"No we-"

"Save it for someone that wants to listen to your lying lips", Wes spat and walked past them, by pushing his way through them and he stormed to the auditorium to watch the performance.

* * *

But he didn't get that far. When he walked past a janitor's closet a hand reached out, grabbed him and pulled him inside. Wes reacted on instinct, grabbed the arm and performed a judo throw so his attacker ended up on the floor with a thud.

"Ow…" it said.

"Who the hell are you", Wes spat taking a fighting stance.

"Lit the lamp Precious and you'll see…"

"Sebastian?!" Wes hurriedly lit the lamp and saw his friend on the ground. "Oh shit." Wes hurriedly helped the other boy up and started brushing off his clothes.

"I am so sorry man", Wes said. "But I told you to keep from sneaking up on me! You can't just sneak up on people!"

"Yeah", Sebastian said. "I heard you are dangerous when someone try to creep up on you… and you guys call me the Hothead."

"Pft you are…" They looked at each other before grinning and hugging lovingly. Sebastian nearly clung to his best friend and Wes did the same. They stood like that for a little bit and then moved apart.

"So how are things", Wes asked. "Your 'mission' looking good?"

"Kinda…", Sebastian answered with a sigh. "I just have to move the Warblers from this regionals if New Directions wins… otherwise both groups can't make it to nationals."

"Yeah… that would be so bad", Wes said sarcastically.

"Come on Precious don't be like that. It is an acting assignment and it will help your friends to go far."

"Some friends", Wes spat. "The ND may know that Mercedes cheated on me but they ignore the fact that she did it with Sam, even though I told them. They are a mess and they don't care. I mean you see my new scar right?"

Sebastian looked at Wes face and saw the line underneath his eye.

"Yes", he said. "From the accident?"

"Yeah…" Wes said with a sigh. "No one has said anything or asked how things have been since we 'broke up'. They are just interested in getting help from me. It is not fair."

"And the Warblers?"

"I have been trying to tell those guys forever what's wrong with Howard but they just don't care to listen… they always interrupt me with their own problems. And Thad is the only one that calls me to just talk… everyone else just call me for advices and to vent. Is that all I am to them? A mental coach and a venting basket?"

"No", Sebastian said and gave him a hug. "I don't think so. They just… they are all a bit selfish and still in high school. Most of them are afraid of the future. Don't let them get to you precious… promise you'll try at least."

"Of course", Wes said and hugged him back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Connor, Max and I are here to check out the competition… to see who we will meet at regionals", Sebastian said happily. "If it is New Directions we have a problem."

"You do…. Any ideas for regionals yet?"

"Thad and I suggested _Billy Jean_ and _Will You Be There_. Thad suggested that as a tribute to _someone_." Sebastian gave Wes a look and Wes laughed. "He cares a lot about you, you know."

"I know", Wes said. "You guys and him are the reason I keep going in the light and not falling into darkness."

"Well we are happy to help… in any way possible dude. You know that."

"I do", Wes said and they hugged. "Well we better get a move on if we don't want to miss the show."

Wes opened the door and turned to Sebastian.

"You go first", he said. "We can't have them suspect anything."

Wes nodded and left.

* * *

"Hi Rachel", he said and sat down beside her and she smiled at him.

"Hi Wes how are you", she asked.

"I'm fine", he answered with a small smile. He saw that she was really sad about being there. "Hey don't worry. You'll join them at regionals."

"If we win."

"Oh you will", Wes said and smirked. "I can guarantee that."

"You did talk to Quinn right?" she asked worriedly. "Please say you talked her out of getting Shelby fired."

"I tried Broadway", Wes said and ran a hand over her face. "But I don't know for sure… just do me a favor…"

"What", Rachel asked while clapping her hands for the judges that were being introduced.

"Keep an eye at Mercedes at all times okay", he asked.

"Why?"

"Oh just for fun. Maybe you will find some important knowledge."

Rachel gave him a quizzical look but when she was about to ask the emcee said it was time for the first performance.

"All the way from Defiance Ohio", the emcee said. "The Unitards."

Wes, Rachel and the ND watched six boys in white shirts, with black unmade bowties and black pants and shoes get onto the stage with a girl in a red dress. She was having her back to them but when the music started she turned around and Wes, Rachel and Kurt recognized her. Wes cocked an eyebrow at it and six girls in red dresses also came onto the stage.

"Oh my God it's the Gerber baby", Kurt whispered from behind Wes and Rachel. She was sitting between Wes and Finn.

"Oh my God she's good", Kurt went on.

"Well she's toned down a bit that's for sure", Wes said and smiled amused and chuckled a bit.

"Stop laughing", Rachel whispered at him and slap him in the chest. "It's not funny." He just chuckled quietly again.

"Oh this is torture", Rachel growled then. "I should be singing that song."

"Less… screaming I hope", Wes asked and then hissed when she slapped his stomach. They watched the rest of the number and when the boys started rolling around on the floor and girls jumped over them Wes said:

"Forget what I said about toning it down."

Kurt snorted and Rachel had to smile. This could be good… right? When Harmony held the last note Wes rolled his eyes… and entire upper body.

"And now we're back to screaming again", he said dryly and Kurt couldn't stop his chuckle. Tina looked at him oddly and Rachel just managed to quiet her own giggles. She smiled at Wes and he winked at her. But then Rachel noticed Quinn go out of the auditorium… so she followed her.

* * *

"Where are you going", she called out to Quinn in the hallway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium", Quinn asked her coldly.

"I saw you leave the auditorium, I know what you are going to do."

"Oh so now you're gonna go back and tell Wes about it", Quinn asked and turned to her. "Did you really think that sending that wreck onto me would stop me?"

"Yes", Rachel said. "You won't listen to anyone of your friends so I guessed that maybe he would be able to get through to you."

"Well he can't. He's just as messed up as I am."

"What?"

"I saw it in his eyes Rachel. Maybe he's forgiven us for not believing him… but he hasn't forgiven us for all we did yet. You heard the way he spoke to Sam… it was all faked."

"No it wasn't."

"Rachel, I know fake when I see it and Wes is faking. He is still angry with us… or at least Sam. And before the show… he kept saying Troubletone… he means Mercedes. Do you even remember what you guys told me he said that day… about Sam?"

Rachel thought back to that moment and saw it in front of her.

_"What _are_ you talking about", Wes asked in exasperation, flailing his arms a little. "What do you mean acting as if it was nothing?! I 'disappeared' because I needed time to get my head set on straight and to give Mercedes a chance to fucking come clean to me about her and Sam."_

Rachel gasped.

"Yeah", Quinn said. "Mercedes and Sam… do you still think Wes is really happy to see him?"

"That's not the point here", Rachel cut in. "You are gonna go and tell Figgins about Shelby and Puck."

"I am an adult", Quinn said with a role of her eyes. "I can do whatever I want."

Rachel rolled her eyes this time.

"If you want to be an destructive force in the universe that's your business okay but can you at least wait until after the Troubletones perform?"

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to wreck all the hard work that our friends in that group put in to their performance."

"So we win."

"No, not like that. Look, just… if you're going to go through with this you owe it to Shelby to tell her first. It's the adult thing to do. I got a taste of what it is like to do the wrong thing. Okay? And it feels awful." With that Rachel left Quinn standing alone in the hallway… to think about what had just been said.

* * *

Rachel hurried back to her spot next to Wes and put a hand on his.

"I tried", she whispered.

"Quinn", he asked and she nodded. Wes nodded back and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She'll do the right thing", he said. "I know she is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you talked to her Rachel", Wes said with a smile. "And you're often right."

She smiled at him and realized that Quinn was wrong. Wes had forgiven them. They didn't have to wait long for the Troubletones to come on and they hadn't sung long before Finn turned to Blaine and said:

"We got this."

"Yeah, we do."

"Are you sure", Rachel whispered and nodded at Wes. He was smiling brightly as Santana sang. The audience seemed to like the girls a lot and Wes' smile was mirrored on the faces of the judges. "I don't know much about those other people but I know what Wes is like. If he likes something it's really good."

"He can also hear you", Wes said and smiled at them and Rachel blushed and returned to watch the performance. But she noticed something. Mercedes would look in three directions. The first was at Shane, the second at Wes… and the third at Sam. Sam was watching her with dreamy eyes.

"Also from McKinley High", the emcee said. "Let's give it up for the New Directions!"

"Whoo!" Wes, Rachel and Ms. Pillsbury cheered and the audience gave polite applauds. The show started and Wes smiled when Tina, Kurt and Mike took the lead of _ABC_. He noticed a Chinese man being led into the auditorium and being seated beside Sebastian. He watched the man in interest and then realized it was Mr. Chang. The man come to see his son, finally. Wes remembered his talk with the man.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wes walked into the office that belonged to Michael Chang Sr. He'd seen Tina leave and had hid behind a newspaper so that she wouldn't see him. But when she was gone he threw it aside and walked into the office and closed the door with a bang. Mr. Chang jumped and when he saw Wes he sighed._

_"Aren't you one of Michael's friends", he asked._

_"I am", Wes said calmly._

_"The boy that went missing last year and that I helped getting back to life?"_

_"It is sir and I thanked you for that."_

_"Was that all you wanted?"_

_"No. I am here to tell you that you are right."_

_"About what?"_

_"Mike would make a great doctor, the perfect doctor even… or a good lawyer. I told him as much and-"_

_"And what did he say?"_

_"Sir you interrupted me before I could finish."_

_"Sorry."_

_"No harm done. Now as I said, I told him this and told him something else also."_

_"What?"_

_"That he would be fantastic at either stuff… but he would be unhappy." Mr. Chang was about to answer but Wes cut in: "Don't say a word Mr. Chang, I'm not done yet. I also told him to audition for the school musical because if he didn't do it he would not only let Tina and his friends down… he would let someone far more important down."_

_"Who?"_

_"Himself."_

_"That's ridiculous."_

_"Mike has worked really hard on his singing and his dancing and he is fantastic. A parent's job is to support their child at all times. Mike supports you, so why can't you support him?"_

_"You have no-"_

_"I have all right in the world to care about my friend's well-being. Unhappiness can lead to drugs or alcohol problem… it can make you a bad person. Now Mike, he is a good person but if you keep pushing him to do something that he doesn't want to do… you will kill him. He is dying a little bit every day inside of him because he is trying to make you proud… but he is losing himself on the way. Tina was here, I know she was but she doesn't know I am. I know she told you almost the same thing I've done. Doesn't that prove to you that what we say are true and important?"_

_"It-"_

_"What is more important Mr. Chang, that you get your will through or your son's life and happiness?" Wes slammed a picture from _West Side Story_ down on the desk. He'd gotten it from Mike and Tina._

_"Look at your son, he is smiling so brightly he could lit up a whole room", Wes said. "He only looks like that when he dances. The guy always put his friends' best in front of his own. He puts your best in front of his own. Should it really be that way Mr. Chang? Or have I just misunderstood the whole father-and-son thing? Speaking of which… listen to that song sir. I think it will make you understand."_

_"What song", Mr. Chang asked._

_"_Father And Son_ by Cat Stevens. I have a favorite lines in that song and it's from the son's part. He sings:_

_'_How can I try to explain 'cause when I do he turns away again, it's always been the same, same old story. From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen now there's a way and I know that I have to go away._'_

_But I also love the part where the son sings to his parents '_If they were right I'd agree but it's them they know not me. Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away, I know I have to go.'

_Sir you will lose your son if you don't get off of your ass and do something about it. If Mike applies to those premed schools you want him to… he will hate and despise you for the rest of his life. Do you really want to lose his love for you?"_

_With that said Wes turned and walked out of the office._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Wes was so caught up in his thinking that he missed the whole number of _Control_. He had gotten up though while everyone else did and smiled when the last part of the New Directions' number took place. He sat and watched them sing and enjoyed every part of it.

A smile crept onto his face and he looked around the auditorium. He saw Mercedes watch Sam almost lovestruck and he when the chorus came he stood up and clapped his hands along with the rest of the audience. He even danced along with Brittany and Santana near the end, ignoring the smile Mercedes sent him completely. But he couldn't ignore Mr. Chang getting up and clapping his hands, with a smile on his face. He also met Sebastian's gaze and winked at him. But Sebastian did not look too happy. The Warblers were planning on doing MJ for regionals… would they be able to now?

* * *

Wes waited with the rest of the audience while the judges made their decision. He didn't go to the choir room to talk to the ND. He knew it wasn't needed. When Mr. Chang walked by him though he suddenlt stopped.

"Mr. Montgomery", he said and Wes got up.

"Yeah", he asked.

"Thank you", Mr. Chang said and held out his hand. Wes shook it. "I understand what you, Mike and Tina tried to tell me. I should not have been so close minded. You are right. My son's happiness means more to me than anything else."

"I'm glad you see that now Mr. Chang", Wes said and smiled.

"Are you a performer… by any chance?"

Wes laughed. "Indeed I am sir."

"Well if that doesn't work out you could always go to school and become a psychologist."

Wes chuckled and the man walked off. He sat down beside Rachel and she gave him a look.

"Nothing", Wes said happily. She just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are such a good friend", she said. That's when that clown honked his horn on the stage and they both watched in anticipation. Both though agreed that Harmony looked psychotic.

"As an award winning clown I'd like to say that it's nice, for once, to be working with kids that are just sick with talent", the clown said and waited for laughter… but nothing came. Wes cocked an eyebrow and Rachel shook her head.

"Third place", the clown said. "The Unitards."

Harmony looked just as happy for that as she ran up and got her trophy. Wes and Rachel still thought she looked sick though. It became even clearer to them when they saw her talk to Kurt… who made a horrified grimace when she walked off. Blaine had to touch his arm to snap him out of it. Wes and Rachel grabbed each other's hands and Ms. Pillsbury took Rachel's other hand as the three of them now prayed that the New Directions would win. They had been the best… hands down.

"In second place", the clown said. "We have the Troubletones!"

"YES!" Wes cheered and raised his free arm into the air and Rachel and Emma laughed.

"In first place the New Directions!" the clown yelled as the audience cheered loudly.

* * *

The next Monday Wes showed up at McKinley to tell his friends congratulations. As he was walking down the hallway an arm hooked to his and he turned and smiled to the blonde.

"Hi there Nini", he said.

"Hi", she said and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I just… wanted to thank you", she said and took his hand. "For helping me see sense. You and Rachel stopped me from doing the biggest mistake of my entire life and I am grateful for that."

"A pleasure Nini", Wes said and squeezed her hand a little. "I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you."

"As I should have been there for you", she said. "I am sorry I didn't help you out when this whole mess started… and I know who Mercedes cheated on you with."

"Sam", Wes said and she nodded. "I know, it was him who told me she was cheating on me."

"Are you gonna punish him?"

Wes bit his lip.

"No", he said. "He's not worth it. Just seeing me around scares the crap out of him. If he and Mercedes don't want to come clean it's up to them… but if the two of them pisses me off I will gladly tell on them."

"And I will back you up, I promise. You know… I bet you are a much better boyfriend than Sam could ever be… you are so sweet."

Wes chuckled. "Well I try my best."

"Good, because that's just enough."

"Are you flirting with a taken man Nini?"

"Nope… just hinting that if Weshine, Sunley or whatever doesn't work out… I'd be happy to be your girl."

Wes laughed.

"Nini you are already one of my girls. But Ray and I are going strong… besides you'll find someone much better than me. I promise you."

He smiled at her and she looked at the girls' bathroom where she'd seen the Troubletones disappear into. Wes followed her gaze, he'd seen them also.

"Go", he said. "I know you want to."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying towards the door. She stopped just outside of it.

"Would you mind coming to the auditorium later?" she asked and turned to him. "We are gonna do a group number and it would be fun having your voice in the mixture as well."

"I'll try Nini", he said. "Now go save the day."

She smiled and hurried inside. Wes whistled and started to walk again. He rounded a corner… and walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up at this big African American guy. The guy looked at him suspiciously.

"You are not a student here", he said.

"Right you are", Wes said and smiled. "I used to be though." He looked at the guy closely. "Huh they are right though…"

"Who?"

"The people that say that you are built like a bulldozer."

"Who says that?"

"Your girlfriend for one."

"Yeah, she's proud of me."

"Uh huh sure", Wes said and grimaced.

"What is _that _supposed to mean", Shane growled.

"Oh nothing… just that she isn't the sweet, loyal and amazing girlfriend you'd want. Promise me something, keep an eye on her and Sam Evans."

"Why?"

"Oh she just cheated on me with him so I wouldn't put it past her to do it to you too."

"You're her ex-boyfriend aren't you?"

"What gave me away", Wes asked with a smirk. "The Asian features, my mocking of her, the red hair or my sympathy for you?"

"Your lies. Mercedes would never cheat."

"Ha", Wes said and scoffed. "Ask her yourself. Ask her about her and Sam Evans and you'll see that she is nothing but a lying slut."

Shane raised a hand and moved it close to Wes' face.

"Do you know what this is?" Shane growled.

"A fist", Wes said dryly. "Why? Should I be impressed by it?"

"If you don't stop talking bad about my girlfriend my fist will fill your face."

"Do your best, I'm not scared of you."

"You should be shrimp."

"Pft I've stared death in the eye and made it out alive, I've met Satan a few times but I'm still here. I think I can handle a big bulldozer. You're big and slow… huh must be why Mercedes likes you so much."

Shane hit at him but Wes just sidestepped and the other boy yelped in pain as he hit the locker door.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you", Wes mocked as Shane held his hand to his chest. "You better watch where you hit before you do it… and watch Jones. She will cheat on you, I promise."

"Even if you weren't lying she is over Sam", Shane growled. "I know she is."

"Yeah right", Wes scoffed. "It wasn't _you _she ogled in the auditorium this Saturday. You should have seen her face when Sam made that body role."

Wes raised his leg in a karate kick and held it at Shane's throat. The boy had tried to hit him again.

"Don't push me Shane", Wes growled. "I know what your little girlfriend is like. She came to my house and told me that she'd dump you in the blink of an eye if only I took her back. Which I am not so don't worry about me. I don't love cheaters. But you should worry about Sam." Wes lowered his foot and walked off. "See ya."

* * *

Wes walked into the auditorium backstage and saw his old friends onstage. He knew they couldn't see him but he saw them. He was standing just behind the band as Rachel started to sing.

**Rachel:**

**Give me a second, I...  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar and**

**Finn:**  
**I know I gave it to you months ago**  
**I know you're tryin' to forget**  
**But between the drinks and subtle things**  
**The holes in my apologies**  
**You know, I'm trying hard to take it back**

**Sam:**  
**So if by the time the bar closes**

**Sam and Quinn:**  
**And you feel like falling down**  
**I'll carry you home**

**Finn with New Directions:**  
**Tonight,**  
**We are young**

Wes noticed Santana, Mercedes, Sugar and Brittany walk in through the door by the stage and smiled. The ND hadn't noticed them yet.  
**  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Mercedes:**  
**Whoa!**

**Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:**  
**Tonight,**  
**We are young (New Directions: We are young)**  
**So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire)**  
**We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter)**  
**Than the sun**

**Quinn (New Directions):**  
**Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)**  
**Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)**  
**Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Finn: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Finn: So will someone come and carry me home tonight**  
**Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Santana: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Santana: So will someone come and carry me home**

**Rachel:**  
**Tonight,**  
**We are young**

Wes grinned as he watched his friends sing and hug each other, even Mercedes seemed to be forgiven. He stood to the side smirking slightly. Things were "forgiven" between them. Mercedes had come clean to the group about her being the reason they broke up because she cheated on Wes and everyone had asked for his forgiveness. He grinned and walked out on the stage.

**Rachel and Finn:****  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun**

He grinned and walked around the band.

**Wes:  
We are young**

Everyone twirled around as he sang that and Brittany ran over to him, together with Santana and he hugged them. They pulled him over to the group and he smiled and hugged Rachel and fist-bumped Finn.

**Santana with New Directions & Wes:****  
Tonight (Wes: Yeah!)  
We are young (New Directions: We are young)**

**Santana, Wes and Mercedes with New Directions:**  
**So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: Fire)**  
**We can burn brighter (New Directions: Brighter)**  
**Than the sun**

**Rachel and Finn:**  
**So if by the time the bar closes**  
**And you feel like falling down**  
**I'll carry you home tonight**

Schue came out onstage and they all laughed and hugged, even Wes was included. They all talked for a bit, but then Sam cleared his throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please", he said and they turned to him. "First I like to say that I am happy we are all together again, as it should be."

"Wooo!" Brittany cheered and the others laughed.

"Then second", Sam said and looked at Wes. "Wes I need to apologize to you." Wes looked perplexed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's my fault you went through all that crap this year. I could have stopped it if I had just answered any call or any message sent…When you told the New Direction you and Mercedes broke up because she cheated on you I should have supported you. Because I know the truth… as everyone else does now I guess. Mercedes did cheat on you… I know this… because she did it… with me."

The gleeks, except for Mercedes, the jazz band and Mr. Schue gasped.

"What?!" Finn yelled.

"It's true", Sam said without looking at him. "But you already knew that… right Wes?"

"Yes I knew that", he said with a nod. "You told me when I was going back to NYADA a few weeks into August after our short break."

"Yeah and then you disappeared on us…"

"To make Mercedes come clean… which she didn't."

"No… I should have told someone", Sam said with a sigh. "Dude I really am sorry about this."

"I know you are", Wes said coldly. "But I can't forgive you just yet. I am thankful that you were man enough to come clean to me rather early… but I am disappointed in you for going after a taken girl… and for putting me in this shit."

"Do you think you can find it in you to forgive me", Sam asked carefully.

"Not yet", Wes said coldly. "We'll see what happens in the future but right now… I just know you. But seriously… you guys should be celebrating. You are going to regionals people!"

"Woo!" Brittany cheered and hugged him. "Will we win Rainbow?"

"I don't know Pumpkin. It's gonna be hard, you are up against the Warblers… and they are better than ever."

"Pft", Puck said. "We can take those preppy robots any day. They were never that talented."

Blaine and Wes gave him a look.

"Who was it that _won_ the _whole _thing last year", Kurt asked smiling.

"Oh", Puck said. "Right… we're in trouble."

"Hell yeah", Wes said. "I don't know if you guys have seen them perform but I have and I must say… that you have something to worry about."

The gleeks didn't like the sound of that, now what were they gonna do?

* * *

**TBC Okay first of all I need to know something. Who of you wants to see Wes and Sunshine together forever? If you all do I will have to change the epilogue for Relocated where he is dating Rachel and put in Sunshine again. Or... maybe he just went as her date. Anyways who do you want him to end up with? Sunshine or Rachel?**

**Second of all: Weshine is now the couple name since it got most votes.**

**And third of all: We are back to massive chapters -_- oh and next chapter will focus on the NYADA gang. They will celebrate Christmas together. ;)**

**Lissi47 - But he got together with Sebastian, isn't that at least a bit happy for him?**


	11. It Feels Like Christmas

Part 10

Sebastian was watching the boys of Dalton leave one by one. Dalton always closed down one week before Christmas, it was an old tradition and they always followed it. The boys could stay for a while though if they wanted, but most boys went home. Thad was going home that day and Sebastian had told the Warblers he would also go home. He just didn't tell them where "home" is.

The Warblers were going to meet in the choir room to wish each other a happy Christmas and Sebastian was plotting. He and Thad had been dating secretly since the beginning of November or end of October. No one knew so now Sebastian was going to make it official… with a song to his boy. Thad was packing his last stuff and Sebastian smiled and walked over to him and put his arms around him and buried his nose in his boyfriend's hair. Thad smiled.

"I'll miss you too", he said.

"How much", Sebastian asked and Thad smiled, turned around, stood on his bed and kissed Sebastian. The older boy put a hand on his back and pulled him closer. They parted after a little bit when there was a knock on the door.

"Yo guys are you ready to go", Jeff called through the keyhole.

"Coming", Sebastian said while hugging Thad to him and then moaned when Thad kissed his neck lovingly.

"That much", Thad said and jumped off of his bed. "You know, Niff is getting frustrated with you and I."

"Why?" Sebastian asked putting on his blazer.

"You must have noticed that they are trying to pair us up", Thad said amused as he put on his shoes.

"I have… why else would they stalk us with mistletoe and try to get us to sit together at any chance they have?"

Thad chuckled and tied his shoes.

"Should we go then", he asked and stood up. Sebastian smiled and they left together.

* * *

The mood in the choir room was cheerful. Even David was having a good time, he did throw a glance over at Thad every chance he had though. David felt his heart ache when he saw his ex sit beside Sebastian and laugh at whatever the other boy was telling him. He felt anger also when Sebastian leaned close and whispered something in Thad's ear and the older boy smiled, remember that the Warblers think Sebastian is a junior. Rock looked at David and sighed.

"Let it go Dave", he said. "You know as well as I do that you only have yourself to blame."

"I know…" David mumbled. "Wes told me too when I called him up. God I've never heard him so angry. I thought my ear would fall off… he yelled at me for half an hour."

"Well you hurt his 'pup' so of course he got angry."

"It's not like I meant it."

"David… let it go."

But David couldn't let it go. He loved Thad and he would somehow get him back. He looked at the council table and wished that they were back in last year again, preparing for nationals. Wes would be there and Thad would be David's, Blaine would be there and there would be no Sebastian Smythe to ruin things. Fred rapped the gavel two times and everyone turned to him.

"My dear Warblers", Fred said with a smile. "We've had a good year so far and we will hopefully all have a great time for Christmas. Now Warblers Thad, Sebastian, John, Oliver, Max and James leave today so let's wish them all a great Christmas and a safe trip home."

All Warblers cheered and then Sebastian got up and Thad looked at him in confusion.

"May I have the floor chairman", Sebastian asked.

"Yes of course", Fred said and sat down as did all other Warblers. Sebastian took the floor and looked nervous.

"I just want to say how happy I am that you guys are my friends", he said. "Everything I heard about this group is true, we really are a tight group. But… well I have something to confess."

The Warblers all looked confused and Thad looked suspicious. What was Sebastian doing now?

"You see", Sebastian continued. "For a few weeks now I've had these… feelings towards someone in this room and I need to tell that person. I don't know when those feelings came to life." He looked around the room with a small smile. "It might have been when I was knocked over and landed on the person in the hallway. It might have been during the Thanksgiving dinner when _some_ people thought it suitable to cause an accident so that this person fell into my arms", Nick and Jeff fist-bumped. They knew _who _Sebastian meant.

"All I know is", Sebastian continued. "Is that I love this person and hope that he can love me back. I'd like to serenade this person… if it is okay."

All the Warblers, save David gave their affirmatives, some more ecstatic than others *coughNiffcough*. Sebastian walked over to the boombox and put a CD in before turning around and started singing:

**Live in my house,****  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you**

**Open your door,**  
**I'll be your tenant**  
**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet**  
**But sweet kisses I've got to spare**  
**I'll be there and I'll cover you**

Sebastian walked up to where Thad was sitting and crouched in front of him.

**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life**

Sebastian took Thad's hand and the small brunette started blushing. The Warblers watched them curiously. Sebastian went on singing:

**Just slip me on,**  
**I'll be your blanket**  
**Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat**  
**You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle**  
**No, you'll be my queen, and I'll be your moat**

**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love **– Sebastian pulled Thad up and led him out on the floor.  
**Now I know you can rent it  
****A new lease you are my love, on life  
****All my life**

**I've longed to discover** - Sebastian caressed Thad's cheek softly.  
**Something as true as this is  
****So with a thousand sweet kisses, when you're cold and your lonely  
****I'll cover you  
****With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
****When you're worn out and tired  
****With a thousand sweet kisses  
****When your heart has expired**

**Oh, lover,** - Sebastian took both of Thad's hands and held them to his heart.**  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you...**

Thad was blushing bright red as he looked into Sebastian's eyes and the Warblers were all waiting for him to say something but Thad decided: To hell with it!

"Aw screw it", he said and pulled Sebastian into a kiss, by grabbing his tie. The Warblers all cheered, except for David. He only clenched his hands into fists, but no one noticed.

"Oh yeah", Jeff shouted. "We rock!" He and Nick high-fived.

"Operation Thadbastian was a success!" Nick cheered happily and everyone laughed. Thad and Sebastian got back onto the couch and for the rest of the celebration they held each other's hand. Happy that they could finally do that in public.

* * *

After a bit Sebastian looked up and smirked evilly. He nudged Thad who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian nodded to the corner where the gossip-whores were talking about their upcoming Christmases. Thad followed his gaze and started to smile evilly. Nick noticed and followed his gaze and started sniggering. One by one all Warblers, except the three sophomores, were chuckling or trying to stifle giggles. Chris was the first of the trio to notice.

"What", he asked and Luke and John followed his gaze and saw their friends watch them with manic grins on their faces.

"What", John and Luke asked. As an answer the boys just pointed above their heads and the trio looked up.

"Oh", Chris said. "I see."

"Come on dudes", Jeff teased. "It's the rule and you know it!"

"But we're three", John said.

"So", Sebastian said. "The whole school thinks the three of you are dating anyway."

"Oh God", Chris said and hid his face in his hands. "My moms will kill me if they ever hear that."

The Warblers all laughed. Chris was standing between Luke and John and the two boys grinned and then kissed one of his cheeks each. Chris head snapped up and he stared between them and the Warblers all laughed. Chris then sighed and gave both of his friends a peck on the cheek. Then the three of them hurried away from the corner… but that was not the end of it. Trent pulled on a little string he was holding and the mistletoe… followed the trio. Chris noticed it.

"Come on!" he said and the trio gave each other a peck on the cheek again, before hurrying off and the mistletoe followed.

"This is ridiculous!" Luke said after the third time they ended up under the thing.

"Why is that thing following us?!" John exclaimed as they got caught underneath it again.

"Maybe it wants you to kiss for real", Thad said and smiled as Sebastian draped an arm around his shoulders. At once all Warblers got their phones out and Chris groaned. Before turning to his friends. All three sighed before leaning in and kissing at the same time. The Warblers snapped photos and the gossip-whores flipped them off. Sebastian chuckled and buried his nose in Thad's hair, holding him close. Nick leaned over to them and whispered:

"Glad to finally be out in the open?"

Thad stared at him in shock and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Nick. Nick just winked and whispered:

"Don't worry, only Jeff and I noticed… maybe Trent and the gossip-whores too."

The "new" couple blushed but then Thad just shrugged and snuggled closer to Sebastian, who only smiled and held him closer. He looked up and saw David glare at him from the other side of the room. Sebastian smirked and gently kissed Thad on the lips, the younger boy smiled and kissed him back. David stormed out in a jealous rage. Then there was a knock on the door and a sophomore stuck his head in.

"Hi", he said. "Um there's a guy here to pick up Sebastian Smythe."

"Thanks Harold", Luke said and the boy hurried off. Sebastian sighed and got up. He gave each Warbler a hug and Thad a deep kiss before he walked out, got his bag and headed for the parking lot. Sebastian smiled when he saw Wade wait for him and hurried on his step. They hugged before they got into the car with toned windows that Wade had and steered their course towards Lima.

* * *

"What was it that Sue wanted", James asked his son while he packed his and Howard's bag. The two of them were going to a clinic that could help Howard, the problem was that their only open spot was during the holiday season… and only two could go. Which meant Wes would be left alone.

"She wants me and Ray to come and sing at the homeless shelter on Friday", Wes said with a smile. "I said that we would. She lost the election but she still tries to help people… in her own way."

James laughed.

"Doesn't she always do things her way?" he asked.

"She does", Wes said with a chuckle.

"Why does she call you Lieutenant Ruthless though?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well we got some time. Howard and Sunshine are talking about everything and nothing out in the living room. She is a really sweet girl, much better than that other one."

"Dad you loved Mercedes…"

"Until she showed her true colors. Now Sunshine on the other hand… she is a fantastic girl. You better hang on to her. I know, I know you are just friends but I can see the attraction and that you two would really fit good together."

"We wouldn't", Wes said with a sigh. "She's a lesbian dad."

"Wes I have met a few lesbian girls out in the clubs with Howard and my gaydar is sublime… Santana Lopez lesbian? Yes. Brittany? Bisexual. Kurt Hummel? Gay. Blaine Anderson? Gay. Thad Harthorn? Gay. But Sunshine Corazon? No."

"Dad she told me and the guys that she is."

"Maybe she doesn't know. Maybe she is one of those girls that actually are it for just a phase… or don't know because they haven't fallen for any boy before."

"Dad didn't you want to know why Sue calls me Lieutenant Ruthless? How come we started to discuss my friends sexual orientation?"

"Because I can see on _you _that you feel deeper for that girl than you think. Your hands just linger a _tad_ too long on hers and vice versa. You both look at the other when the other one isn't looking. Your faces lit up whenever the other enters the room. You snuggle, you hug, you laugh together, you sing together and dance together. You do everything together when you are here. You know that there are those people that say we are tied to someone that is our soul mate?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I can see your string tied to Sunshine."

"Dad."

"No I am serious. I know you have moved on from Mercedes but I don't think you have truly let her go yet. But I can also see that you are completely and utterly in love with Ms. Sunshine Corazon. I can see you married to her in the future."

"Is it because she's Asian, dad that is _so _racist", Wes teased and then squawked as his father flung his arms around him and started tickling him.

* * *

Wes' laugh echoed out into the living room where Sunshine was letting Howard rest his head on her lap. She was rubbing his chest while massaging his arm. She knew it helped with the pain from his meds and chemo.

Sunshine loved being with Wes' dads because they were so nice, kind, friendly, awesome, protective and just understanding. She and Howard had become good friends and she could talk to him about anything. It was to him she confessed that she thought she was actually in love with Wes… even though she was lesbian.

Howard had asked her how she was so sure that she was lesbian. She had told him that she had never fallen for any guy before and that she had thought Rachel was very beautiful. She had always been so sure she was lesbian but when she started to hang out more and more with Wes she just… couldn't help to fall for him. To which Howard had answered:

"Well those Montgomery men, you can't help it. It is just something about them that makes you fall for them."

She sighed and looked at the door where she heard Wes' laughter and she smiled. She loved his laugh because he sounded so happy. Then the doorbell rang and she carefully moved Howard's head off of her lap and lowered it onto a soft pillow. She put a blanket over him and kissed his cheek before skipping to the door. She opened it with a big grin but that disappeared when she saw Mercedes and Artie.

"What do you want", she asked.

"Look", Artie said. "Mercedes was the only person that was able to accompany me for this so please don't get angry… uh and make sure Wes doesn't kill anyone."

"Why would I want to kill anyone", Wes asked and stood in the door behind Sunshine. He put his arm around her waist and she smiled.

"Look Mercedes-"

"I heard Artie", Wes cut in. "Now what is this about?"

"Well you see Don Borowski, the local station manager of Lima's PBS affiliate called up Mr. Schue and offered the New Directions a Christmas special that features all of us and he wants me to direct it."

"Good for you Artie", Wes said with a genuine smile. "It still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Just hear me out okay?"

"Sure", Wes said and smiled at the boy.

"We are going to shoot the whole thing in black and white so that it is an homage to _Judy Garland Christmas Show_ and also will feature _Star Wars._ Kurt and Blaine will be the hosts and the New Directions will be their friends that drops by for a joyful Christmas celebration."

"Yeah, so?"

"Rory is going to be the Christmas elf Itchy who recites a happy version of _Frosty the Snowman_."

"And you are here because?"

"I want you and Sunshine to drop in as guests and sing something cheerful."

Sunshine chuckled and Wes shook his head.

"What", Artie asked.

"Artie we'd love to drop by", Wes said. "But we are not doing something cheerful. Another part of Christmas is to have some sad and a bit depressing songs because you get reminded of what is really important in life. Why are you neglecting that side?"

"I'm not."

"Artie you are glorifying Christmas", Sunshine said. "At Christmas you want to feel as if you belong somewhere and that someone understands you, even if you are sad and lonely. That's why we like the sad and almost depressing Christmas songs also. Not everything can be cheerful Artie, there are people out there suffering."

"I know but I want to cheer them up."

"Artie", Sunshine began but Wes smiled and cut her off.

"We'd love to do it", he said. "_If _you let us sing _A Fairytale Of New York_."

"But that song isn't happy", Mercedes said. "And they curse and it's 'naughty'."

"The melody goes from sad to happy", Wes said with a shrug. "That's our demands. If you want us you will have to agree to those terms."

"Sure", Artie said. "I agree. Just show up on Friday."

"Friday?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"Yeah we can't", Wes said. "We promised Sue to help her out at the homeless shelter."

"But", Artie began. "My TV-show is-"

"I am sure it will be a success without us", Wes said. "Bye Artie, take care. But Sue asked first and frankly, we rather help them than help you with your hypocrite Christmas spectacular." Sunshine rolled her eyes at her 'boyfriend' and Wes closed the door. "The nerve of those people…"

Sunshine just chuckled and hugged him.

"Why did you change your tune so fast and agreed to come", she asked him.

"Well", Wes said. "I was planning on singing another song than the one we signed up for."

She chuckled and they headed back inside.

* * *

Wes were in the kitchen following Howard's instruction on how to make this and that Christmas dish. Howard wanted to do it himself but had not strength to do so… soooo Wes was his slave right now. And he was happy to be so. Sunshine was helping James decorate around the house. They were just finishing up with the living room when the doorbell rang again. James went to open and smiled at the two boys outside.

"Hello Mr. Montgomery", Sebastian said and smiled.

"Hello there boys", James said and let them in. "Welcome."

"Thank you sir", Wade said as he stepped into the warm and comfy house. "Amazing, it looks so wonderful."

"Sebastian! Wade!" Sunshine cheered and ran over and hugged them.

"Hi Ray", Sebastian said and hugged her back.

"Where's Wes", Wade asked and looked around for the other Asian.

"Oh he's slaving in the kitchen", Sunshine said happily.

"I guess I better go switch places with him", James said and smiled before walking into the kitchen. Sunshine dragged the boys into the living room, forcing them to leave their bags in the hall. When they were in the living room she squealed and hugged each boy again. They both chuckled and hugged her back.

"I told you", they heard Howard snap. "You are banned from the kitchen mister!" They heard a mumbled answer.

"I don't care", Howard yelled. "Last time you were in here the gravy ended up on the floor and we had no gravy for the turkey!"

More mumbles.

"No I banned you from here!" Howard yelled. "Out!"

James came running back, ducking a ladle as he went the three youths looked at him in amusement. James cleared his throat and fixed his shirt and hair.

"Howard is a bit antsy around the holidays", he explained. "Or maybe crabby is a better word for it…"

"I heard that!" Howard called and they all heard Wes laugh. They heard more gentler words spoken in the kitchen and Wes came out, drying his hands on a towel. His hair was chocolate brown this week. Next week he would go white again… with some light blue high lights. He had flour in his face and stains from something all over his forearms.

"Precious", Wade said and hurried over and pulled him into a tight hug. Wes hugged him back with a big smile.

"Hi there Doll", he said and then saw Sebastian and walked over to him. "Treating my pup right?"

"You know it", Sebastian said with a smirk and they hugged happily. Sunshine skipped over and wiggled her way in between them. The boys laughed and hugged her, Wade joined in to and James leaned against the wall watching them.

"Baby I need some help in here", Howard called and James turned to go into the kitchen but Wes hurried past him with a:

"Not you."

He said it at the same time as Howard and James rolled his eyes while the other youths laughed.

* * *

Later that day the group was walking around Lima. It was dark out and snowing just slightly. They were keeping to themselves and as soon as they saw someone from New Directions they hid.

"Told you we should have gone to NY", Sebastian said after they hid from Mike and Tina.

"And stay where", Sunshine asked. "You heard what the landlord says. There is a bug infection in four apartments so they're spraying them all."

"Besides", Unique said and linked her arm to Sebastian's. "Isn't it cozy to be out of the big town and walking around in the park when it snows?"

"It is…" Sebastian muttered and Wes smiled and put his arm around Sunshine and she beamed. It was rather late so not many people where out. Sunshine saw a frozen pond and grinned.

"Come on", she said and took Wes' hand and dragged him towards the pond. Wes chuckled but ran with her. Sebastian and Unique followed. Sunshine was trying the ice with her foot and then 'skated' out on it.

"Come on", she beckoned her friends.

"I am _not _going out on that", Unique said. "It may hold for your little puny body but not for my luxurious behind."

"How do you know when you haven't tried", Sebastian asked her and gave her 'luxurious behind' a slap.

"Oh you!" She said aghast and Wes laughed as Sebastian ran out on the ice and slid up to where Sunshine was and put his arms around her waist. Wes looked at Unique.

"Come on Doll", he said and held out his hand to her.

"No", she huffed.

"Just for my sake", he asked.

"No."

"Pretty please? Just for me?"

She looked at him and he smiled his most angelic smile and she sighed.

"Fine", she said and took his hand. "But just because it's you Precious."

Wes smiled and the two of them 'skated' out to their friends. Sunshine smiled happily at Unique before hugging her. Sebastian and Wes grinned at each other before Sebastian took Wes' hand and started spinning around. The girls stared at them as they performed a death spiral. Sunshine squealed and jumped up and down but then Sebastian decided to have some fun. He let go of Wes' hand and the other boy yelped as he slid over the ice and into a big pile of snow. The other three started laughing. Wes had disappeared into the white snow and when he sat up only his shoulders and head got up. He spit some snow out of his mouth and snorted it out of his nose. He also shook his head to get it out of his face. His friends just laughed.

"Yes ha ha ha very funny", Wes grunted and tried to get out. "Now how about helping me out of here!" His friends hurried over and started digging him out. When Wes was free he glared at Sebastian who tried to look innocent.

"I slipped", he said and then gasped when he got a snowball in the face. He stared at Wes and saw the other boy having a snowball in his hand.

"You asked for it", Wes said.

"Oh it's on shorty", Sebastian smirked and bent down to make his own snowball but jumped when someone slapped his butt. He twirled around and saw Unique smirk at him.

"Mmm I could tap that", she said and Sebastian gaped at her in shock. Wes and Sunshine though laughed so much they dropped into the snow.

"Hey!" they heard an angry shout and saw a bunch of guys, about ten of them, walk towards them. The leader was practically running. Wes got up and pulled Sunshine with him.

"Can I help you", he asked, the guy in front of him was very familiar. Wes just couldn't place him.

"Stay away from our ice", the guy yelled.

"Your ice", Sunshine asked and looked at the pond. "I don't see your name on it."

"Well it is our pond because we practice hockey here at all times", the leader yelled at her and Wes stepped in between.

"Well we were here first", he said. The leader narrowed his eyes and then pointed at Wes.

"I know you", he yelled.

"Oh really", Wes said. "How nice for you."

"You're the Umbrella Guy! You beat Joshua up!"

"He asked for it", Wes snorted.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Victor had taken part of the zombie number and with Tina's help he looked really, really,__really__, scary… not as scary as Artie but almost. He patted Holden's shoulder friendly and did the same to Anthony after Schue gave them the compliments and congratulated them on a job well done. Anthony even pulled Victor into a hug. Victor and the football team left together, they were walking down the hallways, proud to look like zombies. Azimo looked the proudest… but then boys in ugly haircuts stopped them. It was the hockey team. Victor saw what they were holding and made his umbrella ready to be opened up._

_"Appropriate outfits", their leader said. "They represent the death of your guys' reign at this school."_

_"How many times do we have to put your__puck__-heads in your place before you realize that football rules this school", Finn asked in annoyance and Victor shot a meaningful look at Puck. He just flipped him off._

_"Maybe", the hockey captain said. "But not after you make dancing fools of yourselves at that halftime show. You know it. You know it and we know it, the whole school knows it."_

_"They'll think differently after they see it", Karofsky defended everyone and Victor was generally surprised. "It's gonna be awesome!" He sounded happy._

_"Holy crap they turned Karofsky gay", the hockey captain mocked and the faces of the football players all fell. That's when Puck noticed the slushies._

_"What are you moose knuckles doing with those slushies", he asked._

_"Ready for the fireworks", the hockey captain asked. Victor got ready. "It's Independence Day!"_

_Mike pulled Artie's wheelchair back so he was shielded by Karofsky and Holden. Victor reacted fast as well. He opened up his umbrella and got between the hockey captain and Karofsky. His umbrella was also shielding Azimo and the guys behind them. But he couldn't protect the bigger boys completely… they got some hits. Holden got hit worst though… When the slushie attacked stopped Victor closed the umbrella and the hockey team looked shocked. Victor glared at them._

_"You got five seconds head start", he spat and the boys that knew of his… temper and martial arts skill fled. That did not include the hockey captain._

_"What ya gonna do Jackie Chan", he asked. "Slap me with that toy?"_

_Victor looked at the umbrella and smirked._

_"What a brilliant idea", he said._

_"Uh oh", Puck said and closed his eyes and a few swift hits could be heard… groans and of course… curses and then someone ran. Puck opened his eyes and saw the hockey captain on the floor… no other puck-heads were close by. The football team were staring in confusion and awe at the captain and then the short Asian in front of them. Victor rolled his eyes, grabbed Azimo by the arm and led him into the locker-room._

_End flashback_

* * *

Wes was standing with his arms crossed and glared at the McKinley hockey team. Some of them took a step back but not their new leader… Rick the Stick. He walked closer to Wes.

"Well", he said. "You don't have an umbrella now."

He grabbed Wes' shoulder.

"Get your moose knuckled fat hand off of me, _now_", Wes said calmly.

"I don't think so."

"Suit yourself", Wes said and the hockey team gaped as their leader was suddenly flung head first into a pile of snow. Wes rolled his shoulders.

"I warned you", he said and another guy ran at him and hit at his head. Wes dodged but was grabbed from behind and pushed back.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled angrily and kicked a guy in the groin before he went for another. Unique helped Wes up. Rick was back now and marched up to Wes and Unique.

"I wasn't prepared", he said. "But now I am and since you don't have an umbrella you are nothing!"

Wes pushed Unique aside gently and dodged the punch aimed at him. A few of the other hockey players went at him while the rest went for Sebastian. It was three on Wes and three on Sebastian. The other four had run off when they realized it was Wes… and when they saw him throw Rick. Wes dodged hits and kicks but slipped on the ice and fell. Rick took his hockey stick and put it to the side of Wes' face while having one foot on the other boy's chest. Wes growled at him.

"Not so tuff now are ya", Rick asked and raised the stick. Then he got a tap on the shoulder and saw Unique smile at him.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi sweet cheeks I'll deal with you later", he said and turned back to Wes but got another tap on the shoulder. He turned around and Unique smiled.

"Hi", she said again. "Good night." She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"HIYA!" they heard and the two friends turned and saw Sunshine hit at the boys that had cornered Sebastian. She was holding a hockey stick and used it as a baseball bat. She may be small but she still knew how to hit. Wes got up brushing his clothes off.

"I don't need an umbrella when I got friends like these", he said and the boys by Sebastian ran off and Sebshine came over to Wesique. The four friends looked at the three hockey players.

"Boo", Wes said and the trio ran. He then shook his head and turned to his friends. "Sorry about that. The hockey team hates me. I have _no _idea why. Let's go home."

Sunshine threw the stick away and took his hand.

* * *

The group was sitting by the open fire just talking and enjoying their moment together. Sunshine was snuggled into Wes' side. The two Asians sat on the floor in front of the fire, while their friends sat behind them on the sofa.

"You know", Sunshine said. "This is gonna be an awesome Christmas."

"It will", Wes agreed. "I'll drop my dads off at the airport tomorrow and then it will be just us."

"We will decorate the house when you're out and it will look amazing when you get back", Unique said happily. "You won't recognize the place."

Wes just chuckled and then turned to look at Sebastian. The boy was having a soft smile on his lips. Wes nudged his foot and Sebastian looked at him.

"What", he asked.

"Whatcha thinking about Hothead", Wes asked.

"Oh nothing", Sebastian said blushing.

"Oh yes you are", Sunshine said and turned around and smiled at him. "You're thinking of that little Warbler you're crushing on aren't ya?"

"Maybe", Sebastian mumbled.

"Oh he's not crushing on him", Wes teased. "He _loves _him."

"I do", Sebastian said. "And he loves me too."

"He just doesn't know it yet", Unique asked.

"Oh he knows it… we are dating after all."

"WHAT?!" the two girls shrieked and Wes started laughing. He had promised Sebastian not to tell the girls anything. The two started to fire questions at Sebastian at once. They wanted to know everything about Sebastian's new boyfriend, how they got together, what he was like and so on. Wes just smiled fondly and looked at the door to his dads' bedroom. He knew they would be spooning right now, sleeping and dreaming of a day when they could wake up and Howard's cancer was gone. Wes felt a hand grab his and he turned and saw Sunshine smile at him. Unique was still demanding truths from Sebastian and the boy was trying to fend for himself. Wes smiled at Sunshine and gave her temple a soft kiss. She beamed and rested against him before turning back to the fire.

* * *

The next morning Wes told his friends that he would be back as soon as he dropped off his parents and after buying some stuff for their Christmas dinner. Most of it was already done and only had to be cooked or heated on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. But there were some stuff lacking. When Wes left Sunshine sighed and turned to her other friends that sat by the table.

"I have to talk to you two about something", she said.

"Okay", Sebastian said and smiled. "What is it Ray?"

"It's… complicated and I really don't understand it myself. Please don't be angry."

"We can never get angry at you", Wade said. He was not going to be Unique today because being so glamorous that she was made it hard to clean the house properly… and hang stuff up.

"I", Sunshine stuttered out. "I'm not sure I'm really a lesbian."

"What do you mean", Sebastian asked confused.

"I think I'm in love with Wes", she mumbled. "For _real_. I-I-I didn't feel anything for him before… b-but when we started fake-dating I just… I just I fell for him after a while."

"So you lied to us", Wade asked confused.

"N-no", Sunshine stuttered out. "I-I-I talked to Howard about it and he said he thinks I'm one of those girls that hasn't fallen for a boy before a-a-and takes that as proof for being l-lesbian or that it was just a ph-phase in m-my case."

Her friends looked at each other. They were a bit shocked, not about Sunshine actually being straight or maybe bisexual but about her being scared of telling them. She didn't even look at them, did she really think they would hate her for not knowing who she really was? Wade got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Idiot", he said. "We're not mad at you, hate you or are disgusted."

"Yeah", Sebastian said. "It's hard when it comes to sexuality Ray." He took her hand. "I was sure I was straight until my junior year in high school. I'd never fallen for a guy or even thought them attractive… until Malcolm started at my school. I fell for him faster than soccer player on the field. After him I fell for other guys, but I had only been dating girls before. It was so weird for me, but I accepted it. My love for girls was just a phase and my love for boys was the real me. You're just experiencing the same thing. But there is one thing you must do."

"What", she asked.

"You must tell Wes this", Wade said gently. "If he doesn't feel the same you have to end this fake-relationship. But if he does feel the same you just make it real instead."

"But what if he gets angry at me", Sunshine whispered.

"Precious angry at Ray", Sebastian said and snorted. "That will _never _happen."

Sunshine smiled a bit and then sighed. She had to tell Wes… and soon.

* * *

Wes was later walking through the supermarket, looking for stuff they needed for Christmas dinner. He was looking for saffron to a kind of buns Sebastian had tried in Europe ones. He was also going to by oranges and a few other fruits. He was so busy checking his list that he didn't watch where he was going… until his cart collided with someone else's.

"Oh I'm sorry", he said and looked up and grinned. "Hi."

"Wesley", Carole Hudson-Hummel said happily and left her husband's side and gave the young man a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you."

He hugged her back.

"You too Carole", he said. Burt also gave him a hug.

"How are things", Burt asked. "I heard you are busy over at NYADA."

"I am, show on show on show on show", Wes said with a chuckle.

"I also heard about Mercedes… kid you didn't deserve that."

"Thanks Burt", Wes said with a small smile.

"How are your parents", Carole asked and the three of them started to walk, looking for what they were shopping for.

"They're good", Wes said. "Well could be better."

"Has something happened?"

Wes sighed heavily.

"Howard", he began but Burt's phone rang.

"Excuse me", he said and answered before walking around the corner.

Carole looked at Wes. She searched his face. Just like the way she did when she first met him. She had known back then that something wasn't right with the boy she had seen. She had seen a big sadness in him, behind all the smiles and friendly jibes… and the colorful hair. It had turned out that he had lost a girl that was like his sister and that it had taken him hard. She and Burt had talked to him and he had seemed to feel a lot better after that.

"Honey", Carole said and Wes looked at her. "What's the matter? What about Howard? I have seen your dad around a few times but it has been quite some time since I saw your father."

Wes sighed and lowered his head.

"Dad…" he said. "Dad has cancer."

Carole's hands went to her mouth.

"It's… they don't think it's terminal but", Wes' voice wavered a bit. "But he's still sick and weak a-a-and i-it's not gone yet."

"What type is it sweetie?"

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma", Wes said and looked at her. "My dads are going to a clinic over the holidays to get rid of that thing… or at least most of it."

"And you are home alone?" Carole asked in shock.

"No", Wes said and shook his head. "I have some friends from NYADA staying with me… and my girlfriend."

"Yes Kurt said you were dating another girl."

"Yeah… she's really sweet", Wes didn't realize a small smile crept onto his face. "And funny and just positive things."

"I can see that you love her a lot", Carole said and smiled softly.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"Honey your entire face shone when you thought of her. I've only seen that in Kurt when he thinks of Blaine or Burt when he thinks of me."

Wes chuckled a bit embarrassed and blushed. Then he squawked as his beanie was pulled off of his head. He looked up and saw Burt hold it, phone still in the other hand.

"No nothing too crazy", the man said. "Just chocolate brown."

Wes rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"Hi Kurt", he said before handing it back to Burt. "Good to see both of you. I'll see you around."

Carole gave him a warm hug and Wes got a pat on the back from Burt, before hurrying off.

* * *

Wes got out of his car and saw Sebastian and Wade on the porch roof, putting out lights. Sunshine stood by the foot of the ladder, watching and giving commands. The boys followed her slightest notion. One of the windows on the second floor was open, so that they could come in quickly if they needed. The ladder was actually just being used to easier fasten the lights.

"Looking good", Wes called out as he closed the car door. Sunshine smiled and waved at him.

"You know it Precious", Sebastian called and grinned smugly. "No one knows lights better than Sebastian Smythe!"

"Then why aren't the lights on up here?" Wade asked and tapped him on the head. Wes and Sunshine laughed at their friends' antics.

"Ray", Wes called. "Can you help me carry some stuff inside?"

"Yeah", she said and hurried over. "And also… Wes I gotta talk to you."

"Okay, just help me in with the stuff and we can talk in the kitchen."

Sunshine took the two bags and looked up at the roof. Sebastian and Wade made thumbs up at her. She took a deep breath before following Wes. They got all stuff away and then Wes turned to her.

"So", he asked. "What did you want to talk about Ray?"

She sighed.

"Sit", she said and pointed at the small table. Wes shrugged but sat down and she sat down beside him and took his hand. "Wes… I… Precious I gotta tell you something."

"What", Wes asked and looked as she played with his fingers. She only did that when she was really nervous.

"I… I", she stuttered. "I think… I… I think I'm… in… I think I'm in…"

"Ray", Wes asked confused and a bit worried.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou."

Wes stared at her.

"What", he asked.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened. You're so nice and sweet and cute and caring and hot and awesome and loveable and kind and friendly and loyal and protecting and supportive and charming and soft and cuddly and snuggly and an amazing kisser and I just… I can't help it."

"Can't help what", Wes asked and took her hand. "Ray you slurred so fast I didn't catch what you said. And then you start counting all my positive sides… wait…" it dawned on him and he searched her eyes but she was looking at her lap, trying to keep her tears back. "Did you say you are in love with me?"

She nodded, she was too overwhelmed to speak.

"But I thought", Wes began but then realized what his dad had said.

_"__Maybe she is one of those girls that actually are it for just a phase… or don't know because they haven't fallen for any boy before."_

Wes looked at the girl that was still holding his hand. His dad and Carole were right, he really loved this girl but he had been sure she would never reciprocate his feelings for her because… up till now he had been sure that she was lesbian. She seemed to have been too.

"Ray", he began.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed out. "I didn't mean to fall for you. I know we were just pretending and I understand if you don't feel the same I mean I'm just one girl and there are many girls you can chose from because they would gladly have you. You said Quinn flirted with you, you'd be a beautiful pair."

"I don't want Quinn", Wes said calmly.

"Okay but there are still lots of girls out there you can have… you can have any girl you want."

"But I don't want any girl", Wes said and smiled slightly as he got up and slowly moved towards her, never letting go of her hand.

"Okay then you can just go after the girl you like, unless it's Mercedes because I forbid you from going back to that slut ever again. She will only hurt you."

"I don't want Mercedes and I defiantly don't want just any girl."

"Then who do you want?"

"You."

Sunshine felt her eyes widened and her head snapped up.

"What?" she asked and then Wes' lips were on her own. She gasped at first but then… she just felt an incredible warmth envelope her and she saw a supernova. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pulled her up so that she was standing and he deepened the kiss because Wes had also seen that supernova and had felt that warmth. He put his arms around her and she put hers around his neck. When they had to part so that they could breathe they smiled at each other and said:

"Your/My dad was right."

Then both laughed and they rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo-kiss. That's when they heard two loud thuds from the second floor. Both looked up and then heard Wade yell down:

"Wes! Rachel and Finn Hudson are coming!"

"Oh great", Wes groaned. They didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. Wes kissed Sunshine's cheek and walked up to the door and opened it. He saw the couple smile brightly at him.

"What are you doing here", he asked with a little smile.

"We just want to hear if you and Sunshine really doesn't want to come and record that Christmas special with us tomorrow", Rachel said. "It would be amazing."

"Sorry but Sue and the homeless people are far more important", Wes said.

"But dude it would help your career", Finn said.

"Finn I'm at NYADA and is one of the top students of my class", Wes said with a chuckle. "I've already gotten job offers and my teachers keeps telling me that if I continue the way I am I will be giving a Tony before I turn 25. I don't need some appearance in a Christmas Spectacular."

"But dude we'd love to have you there."

"I know… I'd love to be there just to help you guys out… had it been on any other day I would but the homeless people needs me and Ray more."

"Are you really dating her", Rachel asked. "I mean… she got you beaten up at nationals last year and she helped threatening you so that you would forfeit!"

"We sorted that out long ago", Wes said calmly.

"She lied to us", Finn pointed out.

"Her coach threatened to get her kicked out of the country if she sang with us."

"She is a VA and you can't trust any of them!" Rachel objected.

"Oh and the ND is so much better?" Wes asked coldly and Rachel gasped and Finn looked angry.

"Dude", he said. "That was low."

"But true", Wes spat. "You were all willing to cut me out of your lives because Mercedes lied to you. You never questioned her you just attacked me and were satisfied with having me out of your lives…"

"Dude it was all Mercedes' fault! Don't blame all of us for the actions of one person!"

"Oh but it's okay for you to judge everyone in VA because of Jesse St. Fucking James?"

Finn and Rachel had no answer to that and Wes sighed.

"Look guys I am tired of fighting with all of you", he said. "Just let me love the girl I want to love and leave us alone. We're still friends and I care for all of you… but let me live my life okay? I promise that I will think of you while I'm at the homeless shelter."

"Do you think you'd be able to get away to record just your number", Rachel asked.

"No… but if I am I will do it… reluctantly."

"Thanks man", Finn said and tried to smile. "Uh… merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas guys", Wes said and closed the door and was immediately attacked by his now real girlfriend. She kissed him in thank you for defending her. Wade and Sebastian high fived. There were no other boy they'd want to see Sunshine with after all… and no other girl for Wes for that matter.

* * *

The next day, Friday, well evening the four of them went to the homeless shelter. Wade and Sebastian had made masks that made them look a bit different and both wore wigs. They didn't want to be recognized. Their masks were only changing their noses, eyes a little bit and other small things. But only if you look really, really, _really _close would you recognize them. Wade was going as Walt to make it harder for anyone to recognize him from VA. He even promised to sing with his 'boy-voice' even though his friends told him to sing like himself. Sebastian was having a strawberry red wig on and blue contacts. He didn't really look like himself and Sunshine kept forgetting he was wearing makeup so she kept jumping whenever she saw him… and Wade. Sue were happy to see them and she even gave Wes a big hug. They started with handing out food, alongside Quinn and Sam.

"Who are these guys then Wes", Quinn asked her friend and looked at Wade and Sebastian.

"This is my friends from NYADA", Wes said and nodded at Sebastian. "That is Bastian Smith and the guy beside Ray is Walt Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you", Quinn told 'Bastian'. He just nodded at her.

"Lieutenant", Sue suddenly said. "I asked you to come down to sing so please do."

"Sure Sue", Wes said and nodded at his three friends and the four walked over to the piano. Wes started playing and everyone turned to him, smiling. Wes started off the song:

**Wes: It's in the singing of a street corner choir****  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas**

**Sunshine: A cup of kindness that we share with another**  
**A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother**  
**Weshine: In all the places you find love it feels like Christmas**

**Wade: It is the season of the heart**  
**A special time of caring**  
**The ways of love made clear**  
**Sebastian: It is the season of the sprit**  
**The message if we hear it**  
**Is make it last all year**

**Sunshine: It's in the giving of a gift to another**  
**A pair of mittens that were made by your mother**  
**Wade: It's all the ways that we show love that feels like Christmas**

**Sebwes: A part of childhood we'll always remember**  
**It is the summer of the soul in December**  
**Yes, when you do your best for love it feels like Christmas**

**Wade: It is the season of the heart**  
**A special time of caring**  
**The ways of love made clear**  
**Wes: It is the season of the sprit**  
**The message if we hear it**  
**Weshine: Is make it last all year**

**All: It's in the singing of a street corner choir**  
**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**  
**It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas**  
**It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas**  
**It feels like Christmas**  
**It feels like Christmas**  
**It feels like Christmas**

The audience cheered and Quinn and Sam were impressed by the little group. Sunshine had danced with some of the kids and that Bastian dude had danced with a woman that seemed to be happy to have a boy dance with her. Wade had been dancing with a little girl and Wes were just staying behind the piano. The group sang a few more songs before taking a break, letting the janitor play the piano for a while. But Wes could feel that Sue and Quinn and Sam were a bit sad over the fact that the ND weren't there. Sam and Quinn told him why they were there instead of at the studio.

"They really should be here", Quinn said.

"Maybe we can get them here", Wes said and Sue looked at him.

"How", she asked.

"I'm from your organization general", Wes said smiling. "I'll get them here."

She looked at him and nodded. Wes took Sunshine's hand and the two left… to get the New Directions.

* * *

Getting to the studio and getting inside wasn't very hard. Wes and Sunshine soon found the right place and saw Artie and Schue watch their friends act out their little numbers. Wes and Sunshine rolled their eyes and then went to change. They had left a lot of clothes at the shelter and had taken some of the worst ones to the studio with them.

Their new trousers had holes and pieces sown on to fix some holes, their knitted sweaters had holes here and there, they both had long torn and dirty coats. Wes wore a newsboy cap and a scarf and shoes with holes in them. Sunshine had a beanie and gloves, scarf but no shoes. Both of them put on makeup that made them look dirty and tired… and hungry. They came out of the dressing room and headed for Kurt and Blaine's door… ignoring all objections. They waited for whatever was going on to stop.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field keeping watch over their flock by night", they could hear Rory read. "And lo the angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shone around them. And the angel said unto them: 'Fear not for behold I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior which is Christ the lord.' And suddenly there was with there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying: 'Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, goodwill toward men'."

The ND didn't say anything for a while then Rachel said:

"Well that was really a wonderful story Itchy." She got up. "Now should we have our big finale?"

Her friends all agreed when there was a knock on the door that interrupted them.

"Oh my", Mercedes said. "More guests Kurt? Whoever are we waiting for?"

"It must be Wes and Sunshine", Finn said smiling. "We ran into them earlier and they said they would try to get here."

"Oh well then", Blaine said. "Come on in the door is open." The door opened and Wes and Sunshine came in… dressed like homeless people.

"Oh my", Kurt said. "What do we have here?"

"The boy is named Ignorance", Sunshine said and shivered.

"And the girl is named Want", Wes said holding his stomach.

"I want warmth and love and home and care", Sunshine said.

"I don't know how to help and I don't care", Wes said.

"But that's not very Christmasy", Puck said.

"It isn't", Wes asked looking somewhat sick.

"No", Rachel said. "At Christmas you should be happy and have fun."

"If that is the only way you see Christmas then you must let us tell you a little story… through song", Sunshine said and Wes sat down by the piano. He started playing and Sunshine started singing: (_Sunshine, **both, **_**Wes**)

_Now it's Christmas again and all the lights are sparkling  
Snowmen everywhere and lights in every park  
Against the bitter cold we get gifts that warms  
And never during the year are we so close_

_But there is someone in Central Park that's crying  
Someone who sees Christmas from another perspective  
That is alone when shadows come again  
And darkens thought, soul and life_

Wes looked up from the piano and sang:

**The marketing is in bloom, we fill up wishing-wells  
And almost everywhere, from the biggest house  
to the smallest shack dinner is on the table  
And we long to taste it  
All of our friends are there to celebrate**

**But there is someone in Central Park that's crying  
Someone who sees Christmas from another perspective  
That is alone when shadows come again  
And darkens thought, soul and life**

_Christmas morning's first sunshine hits the rooftops  
And the last flames of the fire flutters in the fireplace  
_**But Santa isn't the only one awake  
Somewhere in this town tears freezes to ice**

**_But there is someone in Central Park that's crying  
Someone who sees Christmas from another perspective  
That is alone when shadows come again  
And darkens thought, soul and life_**

When they stopped singing everyone was staring at them in sadness or confusion.

"People suffer every day", Sunshine said. "They want food and warmth and home and help… and love."

"We are going down to the homeless shelter to help", Wes said. "I refuse to be ignorant anymore. I want to help those who can't have such a wonderful time as I can have when I get home."

"We should all help", Sunshine said and took Wes' hand before walking up to the door. "Think about it. You know where to find us."

The two walked out and waited. And you all know what happens next.

* * *

"God this stupid masks are itchy", Sebastian grumbled back home when they sat in front of the fire. Wes and Sunshine laughed.

"Well you've never looked better Hothead", Sunshine said. "I thought Quinn was going to ask you out. She couldn't take her eyes off of you."

"Yuck", Sebastian said and shuddered. His friends laughed and returned to watching the fire in the fireplace. They were all snuggled up together on the floor. They had gotten a tree and there were lots of presents under it. Sunshine was snuggled to Wes' side and Sebastian was on her other side. She felt warm, happy, safe and loved.

"Best Christmas ever", she said and Wes chuckled and kissed her temple. Sebastian gave her hand a little squeeze and Wade nudged her with his foot. It really was the best Christmas ever… but outside on the porch stood Blaine and Kurt. They looked inside and saw Wes snuggled up with his friends. They could only see the back of their heads but they both felt… sad and jealous. Wes hadn't called them or talked to them for quite a while. It was only them, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam he treated like that.

"Come on Kurt", Blaine said and took his boyfriend's hand. They walked off in the snowing night and Kurt started singing softly. Now had this been in the show there would be flashbacks from Wes and Kurt's times as friends.

**There was a time when I was sure****  
That you and I were truly one  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone  
And we came so close to being close  
And though you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be**

_"Yeah that'll be-" Kurt began but Karofsky shoved him into the lockers. Victor saw red and grabbed Karofsky by the shoulders and slammed him into the lockers._

_"What the hell", Karofsky asked._

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing", Victor said with a cold tone._

_"The fuck", Karofsky tried to get out of the hard grip on him. Victor was pressing the umbrella to Karofsky's throat and his eyes burned with hatred._

_"Why do you go around and shove my boy Kurt huh?" he asked._

_"Oh so he's your little butt-boy?" Karofsky sneered._

_Victor slammed Karofsky again and the taller boy winced._

_"No but my friend and I don't let anyone treat my friends like trash", Victor growled._

**The love is gone, the love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
The love is gone, the love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

_"Kurt it's just me", he said and Kurt looked at him with big tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Kurt couldn't keep it in… he started to cry. Victor looked around before hurriedly pulled Kurt behind the corner. When they were alone Victor pulled the… actually taller boy into a hug and Kurt hugged him back and choked out something about Karofsky. Victor saw red, blue, green… all colors (which he was plotting to change his hair into)! He was so furious that someone would harm Kurt that he was practically feeling steam come out of his nose. He hugged the younger boy close to him. Comforting him… supporting him… and most of all, just being there for him. He was thinking of ways to help him and he was hit by a thought._

_"Kurt", he said and Kurt looked at him. "I want you to call that Blaine guy."_

_"W-why", Kurt stuttered out._

_"Because I think", he looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "That he might have gone through something similar to you… or at least knows how to help you… one gay guy to another."_

_Kurt couldn't help but chuckle._

_"You just want to dump me when I'm upset huh", he said. "You're just another straight guy that can't handle emotion."_

_"No", Victor snorted. "I'm not so good at giving gay-guy advices is all. Last time I gave a gay guy an advice he ended up with a black eye."_

**There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
Your future there before you  
And how perfect life can be  
But adventure calls with unknown voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choice you make someday**

_"How dare you do that in Armani", Kurt asked his friend refering to a break-dance-like move Victor had performed. "What if you ruined the suit?"_

_"It's just a boring suit Kurt", Victor said with a shrug and Kurt looked horrified, his hands flew to his mouth even and Mercedes started to laugh._

_"I set something off now didn't I?" Victor asked Mercedes when Kurt's face started to turn red and he started to yell things in angry French._

_"Yup", Mercedes said and patted his shoulder. "I will not save you from Kurt."_

_"Help", Victor squeaked and ran for it, Kurt hot on his heels. Victor laughed so much his face ached and Kurt, even though he was still outraged over that comment about__Armani__, laughed as well as he chased his friend around the room. Which consisted in Victor running over chairs and tables… to the charging of Kurt and the enjoyment of other guests… but Kurt got even more outraged when Victor slid over the floor or underneath tables, without taking head of the suit. Burt laughed heartedly and Carole giggled happily. The New Directions were all smiles as well because it had been quite a while since they'd seen Kurt this happy... or outraged over a suit. Tina squeaked when Victor grabbed her arms and held her between him and Kurt._

_"Help", she squeeled as she was pulled and pushed one here and one there. Kurt smirked, grabbed Victor's cane that was resting nearby and hit Victor on the head with it. This resulted in Victor's fedora sinking down over his eyes._

_"Ow!" he objected and tilted the hat back up. "Tina is a safe zone!"_

_"She's not", Kurt objected. "Tina are you a safe zone?"_

_"Uh", she said smiling. "No?"_

_"Great", Victor said and took off, Kurt still behind him and both of them were laughing happily. Everyone was laughing at them, especially the wedding couple. They were all so happy for Kurt, happy for him finding a friend like Victor._

**When love is gone, when love is gone****  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
When love is gone, when love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

_He then turned to Kurt and smiled. Kurt flew into his arms and hugged Wes as close as he could. Wes hugged him back._

_"Hey don't cry Kurt", he said. "I won't be that far away. This won't be g-"_

_"Don't say it", Kurt sniffled. "Just like with Blaine… I'll never say goodbye to you."_

_Wes smiled gently._

_"Well how about I'll see you later then?" he asked and looked into Kurt's eyes._

_Kurt nodded. "See you later."_

_"Good", Wes said and smirked. "And Mercy said I just __had __to do this one more time."_

_He gave Kurt a peck on the lips and Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Santana snapped pictures. Kurt looked stunned as always and then turned red with fury._

_"VICTOR!" he screamed and swung at his friend's head. Wes ducked._

**It was almost love****  
It was almost always  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I  
And yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye**

_"Like she would never tell my secret", Wes asked and now looked up at Finn and they all saw the hurt and sadness on his face. Finn even startled when he met the dark orbs that looked so sad and hurt._

_…_

_"Kurt please", Wes said with devastation in his voice._

_"I gotta go", Kurt hurriedly said and he had just enough time to see Wes' heart break before_ _the older boy stormed into his house and slammed the door shut._**  
**

**Yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye.**

Kurt started crying and Blaine put his arms around him. He was also sad because for some reason… because of what the two of them did… they lost Wes. And chaces were slim that they would ever get him back.

* * *

**TBC Right, Weshine got more votes than Montberry so I have gone back and changed the epilogue of Relocated. Check it out ;) Also the song "Want" and "Ignorance" is singing is my translation of a Swedish Christmas song and it's not Central Park but another one... a Swedish one that they sing of.**

**Lissi47 - I didn't have to change that much ;)**

**dragonlady - okay first I have a question for you. Did you read Relocated? If you had you'd realize Wes is not gay in this story, at all. So I will not have him and Sebastian break Klaine up and getting Blaine back to Dalton... and together with Wes. Sorry but Wes is not gay in this story he is and I quote from Relocated: "as gay as you can be without really being it."**


	12. Michael With A Twist

Part 11

A few weeks rolled by, a new year began and Mr. Schue got engaged. The gleeks were really happy for his sake. But there had also happened some stuff that only Finn and Rachel knew… and that was that Finn had proposed to Rachel too. She hadn't given him an answer yet but it was okay, he didn't want to push her away by forcing her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

Mercedes had been forgiven by most members of the glee club and she had told them everything they wanted to know about her and Sam… well she told the girls… Sam told the boys. But Sam was still trying to win her back and it annoyed her to no end.

Kurt and Blaine had been working on getting Wes' friendship back. It wasn't successful at all so far. Blaine had re-joined the Warbler chatroom to ask them for help. They had agreed to let Kurt and Blaine back into the chat because the Warblers still lived after the motto: "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Blaine had talked a lot with Thad and Sebastian. He knew there was something up with the two of them, he just didn't know what.

He talked a lot to Sebastian over the phone as well and it was fun. He liked talking to the cocky Warbler that was so out there. Blaine was so excited about the fact that they were having a Michael Jackson week _and _that they were doing Michael for regionals.

"So how are things at Dalton", Blaine asked while talking to Sebastian over the phone Monday evening, first day of Michael Week.

"Things are good", Sebastian said. "We are rehearsing for regionals and you guys will have to watch out because _we _are smoking hot and have a show-stopping number."

"Uh huh I believe that when I see it, you won't be able to beat us though."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I know the Warblers and they always do top 40. But we are not doing top 40."

"What are you doing then?"

"Michael."

There was no answer for a bit.

"Sebastian", Blaine asked confused and looked at his phone. "You still there? Hello?"

"I hope you mean Michael Ball, Michael Crawford, Michael Bublé or George Michael", Sebastian said.

"No silly", Blaine said happily. "Michael Jackson of course!"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah… oh come one just _must _know who that is."

"Of course I do, what do you take me for Killer?"

"I don't know… a meerkat?"

"Oh ha hardi ha ha", Sebastian said. "Hey look dude I gotta go… Warbler rehearsal. Talk to you later."

"Okay", Blaine said happily. "Talk to you later."

* * *

Sebastian ran into the choir room and up to Fred, the rest of the Warblers were hanging around talking.

"Fred we got a _big _problem", Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"I just got off the phone with Blaine… he told me the ND are doing Michael for regionals too."

"What?!" Fred yelled and flew up. Everyone turned to him. "Seb are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No", Sebastian said. "Blaine told me so himself. He said they are doing Michael for regionals!"

"I hope you mean Michael Ball, Michael Crawford, Michael Bublé or George Michael", David said and walked up to the council table. All Warblers gathered around.

"No", Sebastian said and shook his head. "Jackson."

"But we are doing Michael", Nick said feeling hurt. "We've been rehearsing and planning for weeks! We've told Kurt and Blaine as much! They can't just swoop in and take him!"

"Don't worry", Jeff said. "We are gonna do two songs and I'm pretty sure they won't take the same songs… right?"

"Who knows", Joseph asked. "That's the problem."

"But what happens if we all do Michael", Frank asked and looked at Fred.

"I", he said. "I don't know…"

"The judges will think that one of us are cheating or that we are all working together", Thad said and they looked at him. He was reading through a rule book. "If we perform first the ND can be charged for cheating and vice versa. We can also all be accused of trying to rig the competition by choosing songs by the same artist and therefore be disqualified."

"But that's not fair", Nick said. "We've been working so hard!"

"We need to talk to Mr. Schue", Fred said. "At least warn him because we are going to perform first. I got the letter today saying so. We must tell them that we have been planning on doing Michael since our sectionals and that we don't want the ND to get disqualified."

"Will they believe us", Jeff asked.

"It depends on who'll tell them", David mused.

"Could we get Wes to tell them", Nick asked. "They'd believe him and he knows we said we are doing Michael before the ND had their sectionals."

"Yeah", Sebastian said. "I met him there and told him. But what I think we should try to tell them first and then have Wes try if they don't believe us."

"That's a good idea", Thad said. "Wes is in Lima right now for some reason."

Sebastian knew why. Howard and James had to go to another clinic and needed someone to watch the house while they were gone. Wes volunteered, he had to shoot a few recordings of him doing his assignments though so Sebastian and Wade/Unique had been over a few times to help him.

"Good", Fred said. "So who should tell them?"

"Let me", Thad said. "At least Blaine and Kurt will listen to me."

"I'll go with you", Sebastian offered. "We can go to the Lima Bean tomorrow… Blaine and Kurt are always there."

"Right", Fred said. "Let's solve this in a peaceful way. We are friends for crying out loud."

Sebastian nodded and they broke up the meeting.

* * *

The Next day Sebastian and Thad went to the Lima Bean and while they stood in line for their coffee they saw Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel and Artie by a few couches. They were eagerly talking about something. But the two Warblers decided to get their coffee first. Sebastian had promised to let Thad do the talking. Blaine looked around the group.

"Okay", he said. "Favorite Michael Jackson memory, go!"

"When I was one my mom showed me the VHS tape of his Motown special", Artie said happily. "And when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history I uttered my first words: 'Hot damn'."

"I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of attitude", Kurt said with an almost dreamy look on his face. "He's the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket long before Kurt Hummel made it iconic."

None of them had noticed the two Warblers in line… or the fact that Rachel kept making faces.

"I have to be honest", she said after a bit. "I never really got him."

All her friends stared at her in shock.

"I we are no longer on speaking terms", Artie said.

"No", Rachel hurriedly said. "I think he's an amazing performer but I never really just got what he was about."

"Rachel he is best friends with Liza Minnelli _and _Liz Taylor", Kurt said looking at her.

"No", Rachel said trying to explain what she meant. "All I'm saying is that I haven't connected with him the way that I have with the likes of Barbara and either of the Stephens."

Artie looked confused and she tried again.

"Sondheim", she said. "Schwartz." He still looked clueless.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face but it's not _nearly _scalding enough", Santana told her.

"Okay", Rachel said. "But just since you guys are so jazzed about him I think it's a good idea for regionals."

"That might not be the best idea", said Sebastian as he and Thad walked up to them. They had heard what Rachel said.

"Hey Blaine", Sebastian said and smiled his most charming smile. Thad rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side. "And everybody else." Sebastian added still as charming. Thad just rolled his eyes again.

"Does he live here or something", Kurt asked Blaine, but loud enough for them to here. "Seriously you are always here."

"Well it _is_ a Dalton Academy hangout", Thad teased with a smile. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine short stuff", Santana said.

"Glad to hear it", Thad said. "Now listen-"

"No", Artie said. "You listen, why don't you think it's a good idea for us to do Michael?"

"Because-"

"I wasn't talking to you dwarf I was talking to him", Artie spat and then glared at Sebastian.

"Hey", Sebastian growled. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Smythe it's fine", Thad said gently. "Look we think it is a good idea, I mean after what Max, Oliver and Smythe here said after seeing your Jackson performance at sectionals we know you'll do great. There's just one problem."

"What", Kurt asked.

"We're doing MJ for regionals and then we heard you are doing MJ too", Sebastian said with a charming smile. "And Warblers drew first position. So as soon as I heard what your plan was I told the council and we-"

"Changed your set list to Michael", Santana asked darkly.

"No", Thad said hurriedly. "We planned on doing MJ for our sectionals but after some… circumstances our lead dancer couldn't take part so we had to scratch it and do other stuff instead… we moved those performances to regionals. If you guys also do MJ now-"

"I'm sorry", Rachel cut in. "But how did you hear?"

"Blaine told me yesterday", Sebastian said and smiled gently.

"I may have mentioned it", Blaine said feeling embarrassed.

"How often do you talk", Kurt asked him.

"Oh my God hey Kurt", Sebastian said with a smile. "I didn't recognize you, you were wearing boy clothes for once."

"Sebastian", Thad groaned. "Please stop mocking people!"

"Sorry", Sebastian said.

"Look", Thad said. "We heard what you were planning on doing and came to warn you. We don't want to force you to change your set list and we don't want to change ours… but it leaves us both in danger."

"How", Kurt asked.

"If we do Michael and you do Michael after us you can be accused of cheating, but the judges might also think our two groups are trying to rig the competition to let both groups through, like last year. We might all get disqualified. We don't want that."

"So you want us to change", Santana asked slowly.

"We chose Michael first", Thad said. "We've been practicing for _weeks_ and you decides just now. We want to see you do Michael because it would be amazing but we don't want you to get disqualified."

"And how do we know you aren't just lying to us?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you guys", Thad said and looked at Blaine and Kurt. "You're my friends."

"Huh some friend", Santana said getting up. "You are trying to make us change our set list so that you can use MJ."

"We want to help you out of trouble you will get into if you don't."

"Are you threatening me midget?"

"No!" Thad held his hands up as Santana stalked up to him.

"I don't know you", she said. "For all I know you are a lying piece of shit that can't handle us beating you at regionals because we are better than you."

"Who won nationals last year", Thad asked.

"Okay listen up midget", Santana hissed. "There seem to be only one way to make you get it."

"Santana don't", Kurt hurriedly said and flew up, but too late. Her hand was already swinging. A SLAP echoed around the room and Rachel covered her mouth in horror, Kurt and Blaine also looked terrified and Artie shocked… but Sebastian… Sebastian looked like a storm cloud. Thad grimaced and moved a hand to his cheek… where the bruise had faded a few weeks ago.

"See midget", Santana told him. "That's what you get for lying to my face, for threatening me and for trying to cheat."

"Ask Wes if you don't believe me", Thad groaned out shakily.

"Why? Can't you big boys handle it yourself", Santana taunted. "Do you need your big brother to save you?"

"Santana no", Kurt said, knowing Thad's past with bullies and how he was fragile when it came to that.

"No", Thad said and he was angry now. "But since you refuse to get in through your _thick _skull that we are trying to help you and are trying to keep you from being disqualified I will turn to him because I know he has a drill strong enough to get through all that fake mane that you call hair and into the thick stone that is your skull and that is long enough to reach through all that vacuum to the little peanut that is your brain!" The ND gaped at him and Sebastian looked amused and proud.

"Wow", Blaine said.

"What did you just say to me", Santana asked Thad.

"That just proves my point", Thad spat. "Your skull is so thick not even common words used on an everyday basis, by yourself, are strong enough to penetrate that thick rug on your head and your skull."

Santana swung at his face again but Sebastian grabbed her wrist. His eyes were deadly with anger.

"Unless you wanna join your relatives in prison that's probably not the best idea", he said and smirked. "You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a State's Attorney so I suggest you keep your badly manicured hands off of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Kurt shrieked. Sebastian let go of Santana's hand and turned to Thad, who's cheek was red after the slap.

"You okay", Sebastian asked gently and Thad nodded with a tiny smile. "Good." Sebastian kissed his forehead before turning to the ND.

"We are doing Michael", he said. "If you are it's your fault if none of us get to nationals… I tried to warn you… _we _tried to warn you." He put his arm around Thad's shoulders and they walked out. Kurt was still in shock, had he really heard and seen that? Blaine was also in complete shock. Had Santana just hit one of his best friends? And had he really done nothing to stop it? Had Thad really lashed back at her as good as Wes would've done?

"Oh great", Rachel said. "Now what do we do?"

* * *

The next day they met all their glee friends and told them about what had happened. They all got angry at the Warblers… and Blaine for doing this to them. The Warblers had to be lying right?

"There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to", Tina said outraged as she walked into the choir room.

"I know it sucks guys", Blaine said. "but it's not the end of the world. Heck you had your set list stolen the day of the competition at sectionals and you pulled that one of, right?"

"Well they can have our Journey and our Dreamgirls", Artie said as he wheeled inside. He was the guy that was most upset of them all. "But pilfering my Michael, mm-mmm. That's another level of not okay."

"I'm not exactly comfortable having this discussion with Blaine in the room", Puck said. "Clearly once a Warbler _always _a Warbler."

"Uh, what", Blaine asked confused.

"Dude you told him what we were gonna do. You're like a modern day eggs Benedict. He's on notice as far as I'm concerned."

"We should all be on notice", Finn jumped in, to help Blaine. "I mean next to Vocal Adrenaline the Warblers are the best glee club in the state. And for a lot of us this is our last shot at a championship so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out how to beat them."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Finn", Schue said as he walked into the room. "I'm less worried about our set list right now and more interested in getting us the right mind-set to crush those guys."

He walked up to the whiteboard and Blaine and Kurt both felt bad at his words. _Those _guys were their friends. The Warblers had always been there for them and helped them at nationals last year when Finn and Rachel kissed. The Warblers cheered for them to make the crowd and judges think it was planned.

"-our lesson for the week is…" the last part of what Schue said woke the couple from their musings. He wrote WWMJD on the whiteboard before turning to his students.

"What would Michael Jackson do", he told them.

"He'd fight back", Finn said. "He'd say regionals is ours. MJ is ours and if they want it they can pry it from our sequined-gloved hand."

"Mm-hmm straight up", Artie said.

"Straight down", a voice said by the door and they looked up. There stood a boy. He was dressed completely in black. He had black leather pants, really tight ones, a black and really tight turtle neck, chains dangling from the hoops on his trousers, black vans and black eyeliner. His hair was purple, his eyes their usual dark color.

"Mm", Sugar said and bit her lip. "Sexy."

"Wes", Schue asked the young man in confusion. "Wha-what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Wes looked at his clothes and chuckled.

"I was practicing a number for NYADA back at the house where I'm house-sitting and no Puck there will be no party", he said stepping into the room. "Then I get this call from a very upset Nick Sullivan of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Oh typical", Santana said. "They ran to daddy to save them."

"Shut up Santana", Wes spat at her and she stared at him in shock. "The Warblers you met weren't lying. They did not steal MJ from you. Fact is you are trying to steal MJ from them." He looked at Schue. "I met that Sebastian Smythe guy here at sectionals. He said that you guys were doing great and that they had the same idea as you about sectionals, a Michael themed, but since their top dancer got into a tight mess because of an abuse at Dalton they had to change the number and decided to do Michael for regionals."

"And you believe that", Artie asked.

"They fucking told me!" Wes said. "Every time I talk to one of the Warblers they are so pumped to do Michael at regionals. They've been going on about it for weeks! Klaine how the hell could you have missed it?!"

"We haven't really", Kurt began.

"Spare you sad excuses I don't want to hear it. My point is that the Warblers chose Michael _first _and you guys are acting like a bunch of assholes. Santana why the _hell _did you have to slap Thad in the face? Don't you know what that can lead to? Thad has been trying to stop Sebastian all day from calling his dad and getting your ass-less butt in jail for assault. He has also stopped countless Warblers from telling the board of directors about what you did because if they knew they would totally disqualify ND from competition because of an unprovoked attack on another choir!"

"It wasn't unprovoked", Santana snapped.

"Yes it was."

"He was lying to my face!"

"He wasn't", Wes yelled and then ran a hand over his face. "Good _God _what is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"Excuse me", Mercedes asked.

"You are all so sickening", Wes went on. "The Warblers have helped you in the past and this is the thanks you give _those _guys?! I'm just… God I don't even know why I bothered defending you against Sebastian's comments!"

Schue walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Calm down Wes", he said. "Deep breaths."

"Knock it off", Wes grumbled and pushed Schue's hand off of him. "Look you are all acting like complete jerks. Just tell the Warblers which songs you are planning on doing. I know they are doing _Billy Jean _and _Will You Be There_. Chose two other songs and let it go."

"No", Finn said. "We wanna fight and win."

"Oh yeah?" Wes scoffed. "Well I'll tell you what Michael would've said about that."

Artie scoffed.

"What do you know about MJ?" he asked.

"Excuse me", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"You may be dressed as if you were taken out of a teenage girl's sex dreams but that doesn't cut it for Michael. Face it Wes. You don't got what it takes."

"Oh no you didn't", Santana said and Wes smirked.

"I'll show you", he said. "Boys!" He turned to the band and snapped his fingers. "Hit it!"

The band started playing, the drums at least and Wes looked at his friends and sang, with an angry look on his face:

**They told him don't you ever come around here ****  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it **- He pointed at the door, while pulling off a real MJ dance move.

**You better run, you better do what you can ****  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
****  
****Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it – **The gleeks stared as their friend started dancing exactly like Michael does in his _Beat It _video. **  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
****  
**He stopped dancing and marched up to the gleeks.

**They're out to get you, better leave while you can ****  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man **– Here he looked at Artie**  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it  
****  
****You have to show them that you're really not scared **– He walked/danced in front of the gleeks as he sang this.**  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you, **- He looked at Sam, Puck and Finn.**  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it ****  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right **– Wes ran his hands through his hair looking somewhat desperate before pulling his hands down and starting the music video moves again.

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it ****  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it**

There was some sort of solo and then Wes made a Russian split jump. That kind of jump Mike and Blaine does in _Hot For Teacher_ or that Blaine does in _You Should Be Dancing_. The gleeks cheered and Wes continued to sing and dance.

**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it ****  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
**No one wants to be defeated**  
**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
**No one wants to be defeated**  
**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
**Beat it, beat it, beat it**

Wes ended his performance with a Michael pose and the gleeks all cheered for him or whistled.

"Wow", Schue said with a huge grin."Wes I-I-I… I'm stunned. I've never seen you this good!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue", Wes said panting slightly. "NYADA isn't the best school for performers for nothing. Do you believe I know Michael now?" The last he aimed at Artie. The boy glared at Wes.

"Yes", he grumbled.

"Did my message get through to you?"

"You want us to take it to the streets", Blaine said happily.

Wes face-palmed.

"I know you", Sugar suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned to her in confusion.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"You're the guy that told me to start a second glee club and to hire Ms. C!" Sugar said happily and ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for helping me getting into glee club."

Wes laughed nervously because he could feel heated looks aimed at him from all directions. Sugar let go of him and returned to her seat. She noticed the glares the ND were having and looked confused.

"What's going on", she asked.

"You", Finn yelled and pointed at Wes. "You broke up the glee club?!"

"You did that all by yourself", Wes said and crossed his arms. "That was not my fault."

"Wes how could you do something like that", Schue asked.

"I just wanted to help", Wes defended himself. "Sugar needed a coach because I could see she loves to perform."

"And you said you could also see that I wanted to crush this glee club and you'd help me", Sugar said and Wes grinned sheepishly.

"Wes!" Schue yelled. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"How could you", Wes spat. "How could you guys treat me like crap and not feel bad about it. I knew you guys needed something to spur you into getting all the way to nationals. You're never as good as you are when you have a goal, when you have something to prove. The Troubletones are amazing and the 'battle' against them resulted in some of the best numbers in all ND's history! Also it gave the girls what they needed to grow. We weren't friends back then. I wanted payback for the pain and suffering you caused me. I'm sorry about the method but it worked out for the best."

"The best?!" Mercedes yelled. "We got humiliated because of you!"

"How the hell did you get humiliated?"

"We lost at our own school! The Cheerios lost… and you nearly had us stop being friends."

"Oh like you care."

"Hey!" Sam defended her at once.

"Guys", Schue cut in. "Stop it, it is in the past. Now I don't know everything that happened between all of you but I know that you guys treated Wes far worse than he has been treating you. "

"That's an understatement", Wes grumbled.

"Wes maybe you should leave", Schue said sternly. "You being here just make things worse."

"Do you all agree on that", Wes asked. No one said a word. "Thanks." He stalked out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Back at Dalton later that day the Warblers were preparing for the 'street-fight' Blaine had invited them to, the battle over Michael. Wes had called them in rage and told them what went down. He cursed the ND over and over again and told the Warblers he hoped at least they would act like grownups and do the right thing, what that was they weren't sure about yet.

"I have an idea", Sebastian said and they all looked at him. "It's clear to me that we have a lot more talent than those jerks on the ND."

"We do", Joseph grumbled.

"So why don't give them Michael and have them fail and we win while using someone else?"

"What so we are just giving up", Lewis asked.

"No", Sebastian said. "We're gonna show them that the Warblers doesn't need Michael Jackson to win. We are already better than them, they need Jackson to win… otherwise they are chanceless against us."

"Sebastian's right", David of all people said and they stared at him in shock. "We should give them Michael. But we might as well take part of the fight just for fun and tell them afterwards. We are all friends after all."

"What if they mock us", Trent asked.

"I'll handle that", Thad said with a smirk. "I'll lash into them so bad their ears start bleeding."

"He will", Sebastian said fondly. "You should've seen him have a go Santana at the Bean."

"We should give them a peace offering", David said calmly.

"That's a great idea!" Nick said grinning. "What should we give them?"

"How about a slushee?"

"I thought that was kind of a weapon against the ND at McKinley", Jeff said confused.

"They'll think we'll throw it", Sebastian said and grinned.

"We will 'throw' it", David said.

"What?!" his friends yelled.

"Not for real you nitwits", he said. "We put plastic over it and throw it at someone, whoever is in front of us. When they cover they will notice nothing happens and we all just grin and hand it over. Saying that Michael is theirs and that we are still friends."

"You know what would be funny", John said eagerly. "Putting something in it like pepper so when the person drinks he has to spit it out!"

"Why would we do that", Chris asked him shocked of the suggestion.

"To remind them that we are friends but that we are still competition… it's just a prank."

"Sebastian should throw it", David said. "I mean he's the lead singer, it's only logical."

"And then Fred can explain what it really means", Rock said.

"What should we put in it", Luke asked.

"We need to get it to melt", Sebastian mused. "It will be easier to drink it then… and spit it out."

"So how about rock salt?" David supplied.

All boys nodded before starting with their preparations. This would be fun.

* * *

That evening Santana and Blaine were the only two not hiding when the Warblers arrived to the garage where they were gonna face off. Blaine had to fight back the smile when he heard them arrive because the Warblers were walking in rhythm… and it sounded really awesome. The Warblers stopped in front of Blaine and Santana.

"Well", Sebastian said. "We're here."

"We got something to settle", Blaine said. "Both of us wanna use MJ but only one can."

"We're having a Jackson-off, Nick at Nite", Santana said cockily. "Winner gets the King of Pop for regionals."

"What us against the two of you", Sebastian asked with a smile. "You really think you are that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?" The rest of the Warblers were also smiling, some could keep them back though. They were all thinking on the reactions of the person that would drink that rock salt slushee… and the smiles of gratitude they'd get when the ND got the news about the Warblers giving them MJ.

"It's time to see who's bad", Blaine said and Santana snapped her fingers and the ND arrived. The Warblers looked around and then the Jackson-off started. Blaine, Sebastian, Santana and Artie were the leads and the dancing was actually really impressive.

But at one point it nearly turned into a fistfight. Blaine had been opposite Thad and the other boy shook his head. Blaine saw the small bruise on his face and felt bad… and not the kind of bad MJ sang about. Kurt had been facing off with Luke and both of them tried to hit beside the other… just for show.

When they came to the last chorus Nick ran and got the slushee, he passed it to David, who handed it to Fred who handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian was in front of Kurt and he 'threw' the slushee. But things did not go as planned. Sebastian saw that there was no plastic stopping the liquid, but he saw it too late.

The liquid flew but didn't hit Kurt… it hit Blaine who'd jumped in between. It hit him in the face and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. All Warblers were shocked and horrified. They'd tried the throw with another slushee before they arrived and everything had worked. The Warblers didn't know what to do… but they got scared and left. Thad though stayed back and the ND saw the shock, worry and fear on his face.

"What the hell was that for", Finn yelled at him. The other Warblers were already gone.

"I-I-I", Thad stuttered out covering a bit from the giant towering over him.

"Why the hell were you throwing a slushee?!"

"It… it wasn't…"

"Of course it was a slushee!" Finn yelled and pushed him back. "Are you blind?!"

"Finn leave him alone", Mike said. "Can't you see he's just as shocked over what Sebastian did as we are?!"

Finn looked at Thad before hurrying to Blaine's side. Thad got his phone out and called an ambulance. When it came Kurt walked up to him.

"What was that for", he asked with tears going down his cheeks. "I thought we were friends."

"It wasn't supposed to happen", Thad said sadly. "There was supposed to be plastic film stopping it from coming out."

"You mean this", Puck asked and held up a scrunched piece of plastic and Thad nodded.

"Someone removed it", he said.

"Why were you throwing one in the first place", Kurt asked. "You know what it means to all of us!"

"We were… we…"

"Don't listen to _that, _just leave _it _here and let's go", Finn told his brother, shoved Thad aside roughly and the ND left Thad alone in the garage. He leaned against a pillar and sank down before crying. This wasn't supposed to happen…

* * *

Sebastian looked up when Thad entered their room. He ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank God", he said. "What happened to you? We arrived back and realized you weren't with us!"

"I took the bus", Thad mumbled. "I stayed behind to explain to the ND but they didn't let me. They think we throw that slushee to hurt someone."

"But we didn't", Sebastian said and sat them down on Thad's bed. "The plastic ruptured and-"

"It didn't", Thad cut in and Sebastian looked shocked.

"What", he asked.

"Smythe someone removed the plastic from the cup so that this _would _happen… one of us wanted for someone in the ND to get hurt." Thad leaned against him. "And I'm afraid someone will accuse you."

"Hey", Sebastian said and pulled him into his arms. "Come on Harthorn you gotta calm down. It was an accident. We just have to clear it with them and figure out who did it."

"How do I know you didn't", Thad asked and looked up at him. "That's what hurting me so much. I've seen you flirt with Blaine and tease Kurt. Were you aiming at Kurt on purpose?"

"No", Sebastian said horrified. "No I would never do that! Thad you have got to believe me! I would never hurt another human being that way just to get a boy or a song or whatever!"

"But… how can I be sure."

"Look into my eyes", Sebastian ordered and Thad did. "Harthorn, I did not remove the plastic from that slushee. I did _not _want to hurt anyone. You have got to believe me. I'm not after Blaine or Kurt. I don't even like them, they are too egoistical and mean… and not very good friends. They didn't help you when Santana attacked you. They just let her."

"Did you remove the plastic as payback?"

"No!" Sebastian said. "No, you gotta believe me. I know it might be hard after what you went through with David but you really can trust me Harthorn. I love you."

Thad sniffled and snuggled close to him, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

"I love you too", he muttered into the fabric of Sebastian's shoulder.

* * *

A few days went by and it was a few long days. Santana went to Dalton and faced off with Sebastian and he threw a slushee in her face because of what she did to Thad. He also tried to explain what they had planned to do with the slushee but she left as soon as he threw that other slushee. He had said that it was rock salt in the one he threw at Blaine but he never got time to explain why.

Then the Warblers were invited to the auditorium and Sebastian put on a show about acting like an ass, just to show how angry he was with this entire situation.

The Warblers had been trying to figure out what happened with the plastic and the closest they came and what they thought was most likely was that the plastic was not secure enough and blew off during the transport from the paper bag to Sebastian's hand. The Warblers had all been trying to tell Blaine and Kurt but the two of them never answered their calls.

When they came to the auditorium Sebastian was so frustrated that he acted like an ass. He and the others watched ND perform and everyone but Sebastian got onstage with them. He didn't like being called a liar and then not being listened to. He felt how Wes felt he figured. When Nick told him to give it up he really meant that Sebastian should drop the ass act and tell the New Directions what really happened… but Sebastian never got the chance to do that either. Because he was kicked out of the auditorium. Thad then tried to tell the ND but all Warblers were showed out before they could tell the truth. Santana thought that Sebastian was getting off the hook to easily so she made one phone call… and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Because when Thad and Sebastian returned to their dorm room the door slammed shut behind them. Both twirled around and saw a very, very, _very _angry Wes Montgomery stand there.

"I think you have something to tell me Sebastian", he said darkly and Sebastian felt scared, as did Thad.

"A-about what", Sebastian asked.

"Oh I don't know… how about you throwing a slushee tainted with rock salt in the face of one of the ND and then throwing another one at Santana!"

"Wes this is a misunderstanding", Thad said. "We've been trying to tell the ND the truth but they won't listen."

"They won't listen because they have no ears", Wes spat.

"We know", Sebastian said. "Dude listen-"

"No_ you _listen", Wes cut in. "I can imagine this kind of crap from the ND they are all a bunch of selfish jerks so it wouldn't surprise me. But that you guys, my closest friends and brothers did it… I… I just can't believe it!"

"What did they tell you", Thad asked.

"Santana told me that you stole their MJ so they challenged you and you agreed. At the challenge Sebastian threw a tainted slushee, aimed at Kurt, in Blaine's face. It was tainted with rock salt and it scratched his cornea so he has to have surgery. Then Santana came to demand the truth and she and 'Sebastian the Criminal Chipmunk' dueled and he then threw a slushee at her face. He admitted to have planned to throw the slushee at Kurt and that there was rock salt in it. Then he acted like a complete ass when you guys were all at McKinley and now she wants me to beat the crap out of all of you. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't."

"Because it didn't happen that way!" Sebastian yelled.

"Really?" Wes crossed his arms.

"Well it did but that's not what I meant."

"Explain it to me then. You both seem to think this is a misunderstanding so clear things up for me."

And they did. Thad and Sebastian told him what they had decided to do. How they were going to give up MJ and give the ND a disgusting slushee as a little game-is-on-bitches-prank. They told him how it backfired, that the wind tore the plastic off and scrunched it up. They told him everything and Sebastian admitted throwing that other slushee as payback for Santana hitting Thad. Wes groaned and face-palmed.

"I'm away for about two months", he said. "_Two _months and everything goes to hell! Someone in the Warblers wanted to hurt the ND and got away with it, putting the blame on Sebastian."

"Wait what", Sebastian asked.

"You were inside of a garage idiots", Wes said. "What wind would blow there? Who came with that suggestion?"

"David", Thad said.

"And who suggested the slushee thing in the first place?"

"David", Sebastian said. "He even suggested I'd be the one to throw it."

"Who handed you the slushee?"

"Well Nick got it from the bag, then to David and then to Fred and lastly Smythe", Thad said.

"It's one of those three then…" Wes said with a sigh. "One of them wanted to either see Blaine or Kurt hurt. Blaine because he left the Warblers and Kurt because he's the reason Blaine left. It can also be Sebastian that is the target and that this person wants to get rid of him."

"All have motives", Thad said sadly. "David hates him for being my boyfriend… Nick was lead soloist."

"But we're good friends", Sebastian objected.

"And Fred knows you're leading us more than he is", Thad finished. "Either of them could have done it… I just wish they didn't."

"We need to sort this out", Wes spat. "Where is everybody?"

"They're at the Lima Bean", Sebastian said. "Do you have your car?"

"No I took the bus because I was too angry to drive", Wes grumbled.

"I'll give you a ride", Sebastian said.

"Thad stay here", Wes said. "Try to get in contact with the ND again and tell them everything we just figured out. Just… don't give up. Don't stop trying, if they all refuse to answer call Figgins or coach Sylvester or coach Beiste or Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury… just call someone. Kurt's dad even."

"I promise", Thad said and the other two boys left.

* * *

The Warblers were all talking to each other happily as they left the coffee place. They had been over to McKinley and Sebastian had gotten a hit at his humongous ego. They didn't know what to do about Blaine though. They all felt a bit betrayed by him for just ditching them without saying anything. Sure he went to be with his boyfriend but Wes didn't stay because of his girlfriend. He transferred back to Dalton even though he had friends and girlfriend back at McKinley.

The Warblers knew Blaine had a hard time getting into the New Directions and after what Kurt and Wes had told them about Wes' troubles getting in they all wondered why Blaine even bothered. They'd proved that they cared about him a lot over the years, they'd do anything for him and he just stabbed them in the back and left.

But also… the ND had been treating Wes, one of their closest and best friends, like crap and Blaine willingly put himself in a situation where he hadn't been allowed to keep in touch with his friend. Wes still didn't speak to Blaine and whenever Blaine had called Wes didn't answer or just cut the call. When that happened they had all wondered why Wes refused to talk to Blaine. Wes wouldn't say so they asked Blaine. He had explained to Thad that he really had no idea why Wes never talked to him, Kurt or Rachel. He said it probably was because he had chosen to put their friendship on a hold while he was at McKinley so that the ND would hate him less.

That hurt the Warblers more than Blaine leaving actually. He just proved to them that he didn't care about his old friends now that he had a boyfriend and new friends. So why should they care about their old friend now?

"Did you see the look on Sebastian's face when we all got onto the stage", Trent snickered as they were about to cross the empty street to the parking lot. "I thought…" He trailed off and froze.

"Trent", his friends asked and then followed his gaze.

"Oh shit", Jeff squeaked. There, in the middle of the street was one angry Wes Montgomery. His hair was dark purple. His eyes were blue and green. His face though was red with anger, his arms were crossed and he was dressed completely in black. He always wore black nowadays for some reason.

"Guys", Lewis asked pulling on David's sleeve slightly. "What's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong Warbler Lewis", Wes hissed as he walked over to them. "You guys are what's wrong."

"Excuse me", Lewis asked feeling offended. Who did this guy think he was? Lewis had never seen him before, he wasn't a Dalton student. Someone with that kind of hair would stand out and you'd remember him. Most likely he was another Lima loser.

"And who the hell are you?" Lewis asked.

"I'm Wes Montgomery", the guy answered.

"And we should care because?"

"Because I was, for three years, chairman of the Warbler council, dorm prefect, student council president and I was head boy and valedictorian. Also I don't take crap from punks like you."

"Who you calling-"

"Lewis", Fred cut in, snapping. "Shut up. You don't uh oh."

Wes was glaring daggers at him and Fred handed his slushee to Nick before holding both hands up in a peace sign.

"Wes", he began.

"Don't you dare start", Wes yelled angrily and all Warblers jumped. "What the hell where you guys thinking?! What did you slushee Blaine for?!"

"It-" Fred began.

"Was meant to be stopped by a plastic that was blown off by a non-existent wind?!"

"Wes calm down it's not-"

"Not what I think, is that it? Because I've had looooong talks with an upset Santana _and _that Sebastian Smythe!"

"It was not our idea", Nick defended himself and the others.

"No it was David's but you could have bloody well stopped it!" Wes was so angry they were all surprised his eyes weren't on fire or that smoke didn't come out of his nose or ears. "Fred you're the Warblers' chairman! It's your job to stop these things!"

"But everyone agreed", Fred said. "It was just going to be a prank."

"You can veto for crying out loud!" Wes yelled. "I thought you had more backbone than this!"

"I have", Fred yelled back, he didn't like getting the blame.

"Wes come on it's been stressful since Blaine left", David began but Wes didn't give him the chance to continue.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" he yelled. "You could all handle it perfectly fine when I left last year! Don't you go and blame Blaine for all this!"

"We just thought it would be a funny prank", Trent said and looked at his feet.

"A funny prank?!" Wes shouted and flailed with his arms. "You guys all know what it means to the ND when they get slusheed! Kurt told you this! _I _told you this! Do you have any idea how badly normal slushees hurt?! Do you?"

They all shook their heads.

"And you went and threw two of them anyway", Wes yelled and flailed with his arms again.

"Sebastian threw them", David cut in.

"But it was your idea to throw the first one David! One of you in that chain removed that plastic film because I've never heard about strong winds _indoors_! One of you _wanted_ to hurt a member of the ND or get Sebastian in trouble. Which one was it?"

"None", Nick said. "It was… it was an accident."

"It was _not_ an accident! Good God." He ran a hand over his face. "Do you know why I am so angry?"

They all shook their heads.

"I'll help you answer that question then", he spat and looked at them. "What was it we usually said about being Warblers?"

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler", Jeff asked and then shrunk back when Wes glared at him.

"What else", Wes spat.

"We", Chris said. "Um… we… We usually say that us Warblers stick together no matter what and we work as a group. We are a group and everyone is worth everything. That hasn't changed."

"Ha", Wes spat. "That's not what it looks like to me."

Fred was starting to get enough of Wes yelling at them. He had no idea how life was right now.

"Wes you better cool down", he said.

"Excuse me", Wes growled turning to him.

"Cool it before I force you."

"I'd like to see you try", Wes spat. "You don't got guts enough to do anything. That's why Sebastian is ruling this club, that is why you let him throw those slushees. That's why you let him get the blame for all of it! That's why you haven't kicked David out of the club yet!"

"We need him", Fred said. "To get to nationals now that you and Blaine are gone."

"You are over 15 people in your club and some have way better voices than he does!" Wes said and looked angry again. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that you are all better than you think?! Do you hate each other so much you want each other to get hurt?!"

"No", the Warblers objected.

"Well that's what it bloody looks like to me! What happened to my friends?! First the ND and now you? Are you all turning into assholes?! What happened to make all my friends go crazy?! Oh fuck it. Why do I even bother?! Why do I even care?! It's obvious that all you guys care about are yourselves and your chances to get to nationals! You don't even deserve to go that far! None of you do, not you or the ND. I hope both your teams lose because that's what you deserve."

"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "Take that back! We're not the bad guys!"

"Oh then why haven't you visited Blaine yet?! Why haven't you apologized to him or Kurt?! Hell you should even apologize to Tanya and the ND! When did you guys turn into such bullies?!"

That hit hard and Fred had had enough.

"I told you to cool off or I'd force you to do it", he growled.

"Shut it Fred", Wes spat. "You have nothing to come with. You ain't got no backbone."

"Then what do you call this?!" Fred yelled as he reached behind his back and took his slushee from Nick. Then he threw it at Wes' face… too late did he realize that the cup was warm... no… scalding hot.

When Wes screamed in pain Fred's eyes widened and he realized what he had done. He stared as Wes covered his face with his hands and sank down on his knees. Fred felt like throwing up. His eyes went huge and the other Warblers looked equally terrified. Fred was frozen in the movement, arm stretched out and coffee-cup in a tight grip. Wes kept screaming in pain because of his burnt skin. It was the parking garage all over again... just ten times worse. Because this was _Wes._

"Hey what the hell are you doing", someone yelled and the Warblers started running, leaving Wes behind. But Fred was frozen to the spot, he didn't move until Joseph slapped him on the back and Rock pulled on his arm.

"You come back here", the man that had seen everything yelled before sinking down beside Wes. "Kid are you okay?"

"Hurts…" Wes groaned.

"Wes?!" Sebastian shouted. He'd seen the Warblers throw something at his friend from afar and had run over.

"Oh God it hurts", Wes groaned as Sebastian reached them.

"They threw coffee in your face so I can imagine", the man said rubbing his back. "Come let's get you to a hospital."

"I'll take him, I have my car here and we're friends", Sebastian said worriedly. "They threw hot coffee at you?"

"No shit Sherlock", Wes groaned.

The man helped Wes up and they headed for Sebastian's car. Wes whimpered a few times on the ride and his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Had Fred thrown a slushee he think he'd been able to handle it. He would've handled the coffee too…if the Warblers hadn't just left him. Now he really felt…defeated.

* * *

"You have never looked better", Sebastian teased as he fluffed Wes' pillow in the hospital bed. Wes gave him an annoyed look. His face was full of red scalds and underneath his right eye were blisters. His eyes were also red after getting hot coffe in them.

"Thanks", Wes said dryly.

"Red is your color… or coffee is your color."

"Fuck off."

"Never Precious."

Wes sighed and looked at the roof.

"Hey", Sebastian asked worriedly and put a hand on his knee. "Are you okay?"

"My so called brothers just broke my heart and threw coffee in my face and left me on the street. Do you think I'm okay?"

"No", Sebastian said and took his hand. "I'm sorry. First Mercedes cheat on you, then the ND cut you off, then Howard gets cancer, then you guys get into a car crash and no one here seems to care, then Bernard gives you grief about the program and now this… Dude I have to tell you that your life is crappy."

"No kidding." Wes answered and sighed. "What did I _do_ to deserve this?"

"Hey", Sebastian said and squeezed his hand gently and Wes looked at him. "It's not your fault man, you know what Ray always says. The nicest people gets hurt the most. You freaking love everyone."

"But no one loves me."

"I resent that remark and raise with Ray, Doll, your dads and me oh and HT... even though you haven't joined them yet."

Wes smiled slightly and squeezed his hand back.

"Right…" he said. "You know I'm starting to wonder if I should actually do what coach wants me to."

Sebastian smiled.

"About time you decided to think of yourself for a change", he said.

"I haven't decided yet", Wes said sighing again. "But there is one last straw that can be pulled."

"What is that?"

"I'm hospitalized until tomorrow… then I'll head back home. My flight leaves in" he checked his clock. It was five pm. "17 hours. That gives the Warblers plenty of time to man up and come to see me and apologize… it also gives the ND the opportunity to say thank you."

"For what?" Sebastian asked.

"For taking a hit for them… for sorting out this mess… you are going to go and apologize right?"

"I plan to as soon as Wade gets here."

"Right… I also want them to say sorry for dragging me into this… and for all crap they gave me a few days ago."

"Trust me Precious", Sebastian said and rubbed Wes' hand with his thumb. "When they see you like this they'll feel so ashamed that they'll cry or get sick."

Wes smiled at him and then cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait Wade's coming", he asked.

"I think I heard someone say my other name", a familiar voice said and Unique stepped into the room in all her glory. "Hothead it's good to see your skinny ass and Precious what have you gotten yourself into _this _time?"

"A hot coffee date", Wes said and smiled. "Ow!" Sebastian had slapped him on the arm and Unique marched over and looked at his face. She gently took his chin in her hand and turned his head one this direction and one that direction.

"Nothing a little concealer can't handle", she said and smiled. "It looks painful though Precious. But you have never looked better." This time Wes just laughed. Sebastian smiled at them and left the room with a wave. As he walked out of the hospital he ran into Mercedes who was there with Shane… who'd hurt himself during football practice.

"Look", Sebastian told Mercedes before she could start yelling at him. "I'm not here to argue with you. I just want you to move a message on to your little ND buddies."

"What", she asked.

"Wes is in the hospital because of you people."

"What?!" Mercedes looked horrified.

"Your little friend Santana called him and asked him to beat the crap out of me but luckily he's more reasonable than any of you. We talked and I gave him a lift to see the other Warblers at the Bean. There they throw scalding hot coffee in his face."

"Ouch", Shane said and looked at Sebastian. "That has got to hurt."

"It does", Sebastian said and shuddered when he remembered Wes' scream. "Look he took a bullet for you guys… kind of. So the least you can do is tell your buddies and then go visit him."

"Okay", Mercedes said. "Thanks for telling me."

Sebastian nodded before leaving.

* * *

Sebastian was so nervous he was shaking. He was pale and he felt ready to be sick. Sebastian and Thad were at Blaine's place, they needed to tell him the truth before he went to surgery. Thad had managed to talk to both Burt Hummel and Mr. Schue.

Burt had yelled at him at first but Thad had done what he called 'a Wes' and cut the man off with a snappy comment. Thad had snapped: "Shut your lumberjack trap and fucking listen to me for a second mister!" Burt had gaped but kept his mouth shut so that Thad could explain what _really _had happened. Burt had demanded that when they figured out who removed that plastic he'd be the first to know. Thad had agreed.

Sebastian had told Thad what happened to Wes and they'd been to visit, but so far no other Warbler had and none of them told Thad and Sebastian about what they did. The group didn't know Sebastian had been there and they didn't know he'd told Thad. Because Sebastian and Thad were mad that the Warblers they were only ones visiting Blaine. They had been let in by Blaine's mom and she had glared just slightly but after some begging let them in.

"Are you ready", Thad asked Sebastian when they reached the door.

"Yeah", Sebastian stuttered out. "Oh God I can't do this."

"Of course you can", Thad said and took his hand. "I believe in you."

Sebastian smiled and squeezed Thad's hand gently. Thad smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in", Kurt's voice called and Sebastian's grip tightened. Thad just kissed his cheek before opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing here", Kurt yelled and flew up.

"Kurt", Thad began.

"I understand why you are here Thad but not why you brought Sebastian-"

"The Criminal Chipmunk", Thad cut him off. "If you shut your big mouth for a few minutes I'd be able to fucking tell you!"

"Thad", Blaine exclaimed.

"No", Thad said angry. "Now you both fucking listen. We've been trying for days to tell you the truth but you just keep pushing us away when we try! I'm so fed up with your arrogant ways! I understand why Wes is angry with the two of you! I talked to your dad Kurt and to Mr. Schue and they said that they support the Warblers."

"What?!" Blaine and Kurt yelled.

"Listen up!" Thad yelled. "Now shut your traps and listen to what we have to say." He then turned to Sebastian. "Come on Smythe."

Sebastian sighed, still holding on tight to Thad's hand.

"I'm sorry for the slushee Blaine", he said and looked at the younger boy. "It was never meant to hit you _or _Kurt. It wasn't meant to hit anyone. We… We were going to play a prank on you."

"You see", Thad cut in before Kurt could open his big mouth. "The Warblers decided that we can win without using Michael so we were going to give him to you. We all wanted to take part of the 'fight' and after tell you that it was unnecessary because we were going to give you MJ anyway."

"You were", Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah… we have a few other numbers up our sleeves and we don't need MJ to win."

"You do", Sebastian teased and winked at the couple.

"Hey!" Kurt objected.

"Smythe", Thad scolded his boyfriend.

"Sorry", Sebastian said and let go of Thad's hand so that he could put his arm around his waist instead. "I was just teasing them." Thad rolled his eyes.

"But", Blaine asked confused. "Where does the slushee fit into all this?"

"The slushee", Thad began and then sighed. "The slushee was just going to be a prank. We put plastic over it and would 'throw' it at whoever ended up in front of us. David suggested Sebastian to be the one to throw since he's the lead singer. We put plastic film over the cup to keep the stuff in. We tried with another one before going into the garage."

"But why the rocksalt", Kurt asked.

"John suggested we put it in to prank you guys", Sebastian said. "The slushee would be a peace offering and one of you would drink it… and then spit it out. John suggested pepper."

"You were going to show that we are friends but still in a competition", Kurt concluded.

"David suggested rocksalt because it would help melt the ice and make the thing easier to spit out", Thad continued. "We prepared the thing with plastic."

"So that was the plastic Puck found on the ground", Kurt asked.

"Yeah…"

"It fell off", Blaine asked shocked.

"No", Sebastian said with a sigh. "We think someone pulled it off when they realized I'd end up in front of Kurt or you."

"Smythe you could've been the target also", Thad cut in. "Remember what we discussed with Wes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just draft or wind", Kurt asked.

"Kurt we were indoors", Sebastian said. "There was no wind… Someone was out to hurt the two of you or me."

"And how can we be sure it wasn't you", Blaine asked.

"Trust me I would never hurt another person like that just to get a song I wanted."

"I thought you did it because you're after me."

"Why would I do that when I have the man of my dreams already", Sebastian asked, moved in behind Thad, put his arms around him from behind and leaned his head on Thad's shoulder.

"Okay this is seriously twisted", Kurt said. "Thad of all people at Dalton you had to choose this… this…"

"Evil meerkat?" Thad asked with a smile.

"Yes! Why on Gaga's earth did you chose him?"

"You can't control the heart Kurt", Thad said and leaned his head on Sebastian. "Smythe has been there for me since he came… mostly."

"Oh come on I was high on fever and meds!" Sebastian defended himself at the pointed look Thad gave him. "How long are you going to hold that against me?!"

"For the rest of your life Smythe."

Sebastian pouted. "You're evil."

Thad just moved Sebastian's hand to his lips and kissed it. Sebastian looked happy and kissed Thad's temple. Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't keep back the small smile.

They talked for a bit more and Sebastian confessed to have acted like an ass against Santana and throwing that slushee at her because she hurt his boyfriend. Thad rolled his eyes and Kurt and Blaine told Sebastian that they understood that. They also apologized for not stopping Santana from slapping Thad and say all those stuff to him.

"So have you guys been to see Wes yet", Thad asked. "If you want to sort things out with him now is a golden opportunity. I mean he isn't going anywhere if you see him."

"What do you mean", Blaine asked and Thad and Sebastian looked confused.

"You don't know", Sebastian asked confused.

"No", Kurt said. "Know what?"

The two Warblers looked at each other.

"Wes is in the hospital", Thad said.

"What?!" Blaine yelled and sat bolt right up, Kurt flew up.

"Fred threw hot coffee in his face when he faced off with them for your sake", Sebastian explained. "I think he wants you guys to come visit."

"Yeah", Thad said. "It would cheer him up… since the Warblers are too scared to do it."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. But before they could give an answer Mrs. Anderson came and kicked the two Warblers out because Blaine needed rest.

* * *

17 hours had passed and Wes was standing at the airport, glaring daggers at the sign that said 'Welcome to Ohio'. In his hand he held his phone in a hard grip. 17 hours. He had given the Warblers and ND 17 hours but no one had shown up to visit. Not a single one of them had, except for Thad and Sebastian.

Wes guessed they were punishing him for talking Sugar into starting her own club. He felt… abandoned so he was going to make a choice now. Since that summer his friends had abandoned him. And then when Howard got sick they all abandoned him when he needed them the most. Hadn't it been for Sebastian, Unique, Sunshine and his class mates he would have caved a long time ago. Wes was always there when his friends needed him but when he needed them they just abandoned him. So Wes made a choice. They abandoned him… so he'd abandon them right back. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Sir", he asked when he got an answer. "It's Wes Montgomery here. I'm in. When is rehearsals?"

* * *

**TBC Uh oh... Now they're screwed. Oh and happy Lucia everybody :D**

**Lissi47 - My favorite Christmas song is actually Fairytale of New York or Oh Holy Night (both english and swedish version)**

**Malurina - I hope you are not too dissapointed.**


	13. Heart

Part 12

"Guys we _have _a problem", Rachel said hurrying into the choir room.

"What is it Rachel", Schue asked and she slammed a piece of paper down on the piano. Schue looked at the headline and read aloud:

"**Show Choir Competition Winners Already Selected?**"

"What?!" the gleeks exclaimed, they hadn't realized there was a question-mark there.

"No it is a questioning headline", Schue hurriedly told them and they calmed down a bit. Schue turned back to the page and read aloud again.

"**Last weekend the show choir competition board of directors announced that the sectionals in New York will have a fourth competitor that the board has chosen themselves", **he read.** "Sources say that this new choir is _the _best of the best. They are a mix of the fierce and spectacular Vocal Adrenaline and the talented and outstanding Dalton Academy Warblers. 'They got it all' our source told us and we are now wondering if not Higher Talent will make use of their name and win the whole competition. Will they win it all or fall? One thing is for sure, Higher Talent is here to stay**.' Rachel where did you get this?"

"It was e-mailed to me from the blog that covers the entire show choir competition", Rachel explained. "They have newsletters that they send out every week regarding qualifying choirs and announcing the name of the biggest threats. Higher Talent is mentioned everywhere on the blog and on every site that has to do with the New York branch of the competition itself. They are everywhere but no one knows where they are from or have found any videos of them… All we know is that they are supposed to be amazing."

"So a new group appears and it is suddenly a threat to us", Puck asked and scoffed. "Yeah right. I mean we are better than VA and we are better than the Warblers!"

"Which have both one nationals", Kurt pointed out where he sat by the piano. "We have not."

The room became quiet and no one knew what to say. Schue cleared his throat and said somewhat confused:

"Okay everybody, let's hear it for love!" He drew a heart around the words that someone had written on the whiteboard. It said: "World's greatest love songs."

Everyone except Kurt cheered. He was missing Blaine something awful but he was also missing Wes. After the whole Michael incident Wes hadn't called anyone in New Directions or the Warblers. Kurt understood why he didn't call the Warblers. But he didn't understand why Wes didn't call Mike or Tina since the three Asians seemed so happy together. It had been dead silent from him for weeks and he was not active on Facebook at all. His number must have changed also because whenever someone called him a voice just said:

"The number you have called is not in service."

But why would Wes change his number and not tell anyone? Wait… had he been relocated again? Kurt felt scared. Was that why he had suddenly disappeared on them completely? Was that why he was no longer contactable on Facebook or his phone? But it didn't make sense! The two goons that kidnapped him from McKinley were both dead and Wes had told him the third jerk went down in Westerville after Veronica was killed… wait… he went down but did he die? Kurt felt panic rise in his chest. He was so consumed of these thoughts that he didn't listen at all until Mr. Schue said:

"-we still need to raise 250 dollars for costume and hairspray."

"Oh God not another bake sale", Kurt mumbled.

"If any student gives 10 dollars we will sing these 'world's greatest love songs' to their valentine. We will serenade each classroom-"

"No", everyone but Rachel shouted. She shouted:

"Yes!"

"Two years ago we went room to room Christmas caroling and the threw food", Tina told Schue.

"And shoes", Mike added and Sugar slowly raised her hand.

"Yes Sugar", Schue said and she removed her heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Here's a spoon full of Sugar for you all", she said and smirked. "'Don't sweat the small stuff.' And it's all small stuff when you're rich." She got up and walked up to Mr. Schue handing him a bunch of dollar bills. "So here you go."

"Uh Sugar I can't take that", Schue said.

"Take it", Kurt ordered sharply and after looking at him Schue took the money.

"Okay", he said. "Everyone give it up for Sugar for paying for our Final Net and cummerbunds."

Everyone cheered and she smiled brightly at everyone.

"I love the sound of applauds", she told Schue. "Even if I have to buy it. Okay everyone, look under your chairs! Except you Artie. Your chair kept moving so I hid your surprise in the wastebasket."

Kurt zoned out again after that. He missed Blaine so much and thought of him constantly. But Wes was also in his thoughts. Why had he cut him and Blaine out… wait… he had cut Rachel out also. He hadn't answered any of her calls since the big makeup at McKinley. He was as cold to her as he was to Klaine. Why? What did the three of them do? When everyone started to leave he followed, still thinking of this mystery. Kurt and Victor Montgomery had hit it off right away. He remember the first time they met...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey!" Puck shouted and they all turned towards the door and saw someone hide behind the rows of seat furthest from the stage. The shape noticed Puck's shout and ran for it._

_"Spy!" Rachel shouted._

_"Get him", Finn shouted and the boys, save Artie, took off towards the door. Kurt followed as well. He was just behind Mike and a little ahead of them was Sam, Finn and Puck was in the lead. When they got out of the auditorium Kurt saw a shadow go around the corner. Puck rounded it too and they heard a crash and someone groan:_

_"What the hell?"_

_"Shit sorry", Puck swore, got up and ran again, Sam and Finn followed. Mike and Kurt came around the corner and saw a boy with tan skin, who seemed to be rather short, that had dark eyebrows but blonde short hair and was dressed in light denim, black sneakers, black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. Beside him on the floor lied an umbrella and a black bag of the same kind as Kurt had himself._

_Mike and Kurt shook their heads at their friends' "rudeness" and they walked over and held their hands out to the guy. The boy looked up at them and Kurt saw that his eyes were almost black and Asian. The boy took their hands and Mike and Kurt pulled him up._

_"Sorry about them", Mike said as he and Kurt brushed off the kid's, according to Kurt, hideous clothes. "They want to catch that spy."_

_"Spy", the boy asked confused but Kurt suspected him from the start._

_"We're in Glee-club", Kurt explained anyway. "Other choirs send spies to check up on us. Did you see it run by?"_

_"I was busy trying to figure out my way around here and then I get rammed by a fridge on legs."_

_Mike grinned at that and Kurt had to smile. He smiled at the new nickname for Puck, but also for knowing that he was probably right. They had the spy right here in front of them. But Kurt decided to keep that to himself for now._

_"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Mike Chang", he said and held out his hand._

_"Victor Montgomery", the boy said and they shook hands. "So you're in glee?"_

_"Yes", Mike said. "I'm a dancer and Kurt's a great singer."_

_"And those other boys are as well, Beanpole, Fridge and… Frog?"_

_Mike started to laugh and Kurt's lips twitched a little._

_"Yes", he said. "Beanpole, as I suspect is your name for Finn Hudson, is our male lead, Fridge is our resident badass Noah, Puck, Puckerman and Frog would be Sam Evans, the newest member."_

_"Cool… but I like my names for them better."_

_"Can I borrow those", Mike asked._

_"Sure go ahead."_

_Victor looked behind Mike and Kurt when he saw a group of girls walk towards them and they glared daggers at him, everyone save Santana. She recognized the boy._

_"Spy!" Rachel yelled and pointed at him and Victor looked around._

_"Who", he asked then point at himself. "Me?"_

_"Who else", Tina said and crossed her arms._

_"Yeah I've never seen you here before", Mercedes said._

_"That's because he's the new kid", Santana said smirking. "He's in my Spanish class."_

_"Not a pleasure to see you again Santana", Victor said and smirked. She waltzed up to him and circled him._

_"For a male dwarf you look kinda cute", she said._

_"For a Hispanic bitch you look rather decent."_

_She just laughed and nudged him._

_"I like you boy", she said. "Not in a sexual way though. That blonde hair does not go with your eyes."_

_"Everything to make me stick out."_

_"I heard the football team is flustered with you because of you avoiding their slushees", said a blonde girl._

_"Well… uh sorry what was your name again?"_

_"Oh how rude of me", Kurt said and linked his arm with Victor's. "Girls this is Victor Montgomery. Victor this is Rachel Berry."_

_"Hi", she said._

_"Tina Cohen-Chang."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Brittany S. Pierce."_

_"I got more talent than everyone else, Brittney Spears taught me that."_

_"Santana Lopez."_

_"Don't try anything 'cause I'll go Lima Heights on your ass."_

_"Quinn Fabray."_

_"Charmed."_

_"And Mercedes Jones."_

_"Do not touch my tots."_

_Victor looked at the girls and smiled and then turned to Kurt._

_"What a bunch of lovely ladies you have gotten here Kurt. Although dare I say none of them are for you?"_

_"I… uh…" Kurt looked flabbergasted._

_"Oh sorry did I offend you?" Victor looked really apologetic. "You are gay right? Oh or am I making a fool of myself right now because you aren't or did I just out you? I am terribly sorry… uh maybe I should go."_

_"No no no", Kurt said made sure that Victor's arm still stayed linked to his. "That's okay. Uh I'm just surprised you picked up at it so fast."_

_"I have a well trained gaydar", Victor said smiling. "Since my dad is gay I've learnt how to recognize gay people… are there more at this school?"_

_"No", Rachel said. "No one… only Kurt."_

_Victor looked at Kurt who looked a bit sad._

_"Must be pretty lonely", he said and Kurt looked a bit sadder. Victor decided to cheer him up, the same way he cheered Trent up when said boy was depressed because his friends, before Dalton, abandoned him when he came out._

_"Oh!" Victor said grinning like he'd just had a brilliant idea... which he had. "Hey Kurt are you big on fashion?"_

_"Absolutely", Kurt said smiling._

_"Great! I've just moved in and well all the stuff I had at my old school doesn't really fit here… uniforms you know the drill. Could you help me pick out a wardrobe? My fashion sense stinks."_

_"I would be delighted", Kurt said grinning happily._

_"Great how about Tuesday after school?"_

_"Sure."_

_Victor turned to the girls. "Would any of you fine ladies want to accompany us? The more the merrier."_

_"I'd love to", Mercedes said._

_"Me too", Tina said. "Is it okay Mike?"_

_"Sure there's football training then", Mike said kissing her cheek. "And why do you ask? You're a big girl and I trust you." Tina grinned happy over her boyfriend not being the jealous type._

_"Great I'll see you guys Monday", Victor said and hurried off. The girls and Mike turned to Kurt and he sighed._

_"He's not gay", Kurt said. "But he is a friendly straight guy… you think he's doing this to be nice or is he telling the truth?"_

_"About uniforms yes", Mercedes said. "The gossip is that he's been living at some big shot private school across the country."_

_"Is he Asian or does he just look Asian", Quinn asked and looked at Mike and Tina._

_"Asian with dyed hair", Tina said._

_"He's cute", Rachel said. "And nice… hopefully he gets to stay that way."_

_End flashback_

* * *

He had stayed that way… until Mercedes betrayed him. After that betrayal he got Sugar to start her own Glee Club that nearly destroyed all chances the ND had to go on to sectionals. He didn't even seem to feel bad about it.

_"How could you", Wes spat. "How could you guys treat me like crap and not feel bad about it. I knew you guys needed something to spur you into getting all the way to nationals. You're never as good as you are when you have a goal, when you have something to proof. The Troubletones are amazing and the 'battle' against them resulted in some of the best numbers in all ND's history! Also it gave the girls what they needed to grow. We weren't friends back then. I wanted payback. I'm sorry about the method but it worked out for the best."_

Kurt shivered. If that was what Wes could do to them when angry… what would he do if he hated them? What could he come up with if they really made him hate them? What would they do to make him hate them? It had to take something big because even when they were still fighting… Wes was always there for them so… what could be so big that Wes would hate them? Hopefully Kurt would never find that out… or what Wes would do.

* * *

Later that day Mercedes, Quinn, Sam and a new guy met in an abandoned classroom to meet in their little group the God Squad.

"I now call this meeting of the God Squad to order", Mercedes said smiling. "Thank you guys for coming. Our first order of business is to welcome Quinn Fabray back into the fold. It's nice to see you Quinn."

"Thank you", Quinn said and smiled back. "I know it's been a while. When I was at my lowest, I turned to prayer. Not even sure who I was praying to, really but it seemed to lead me on the right track."

'_That and having Wes and Rachel knock some sense into me_', she thought.

"Amen", Sam said.

"Praise", Mercedes agreed.

"Can I ask a question", Sam asked and turned to Mercedes. "What's with the tarantula head over here?" He pointed at the boy with long dreads grey shirt and a guitar in his hands. Sam couldn't see what kind of shoes or trousers the guy was wearing. But hopefully he was wearing something.

"This is our new member", Mercedes explained happily. "This is Joseph Hart, but you guys can call him Joe. He just transferred here to McKinley."

"Yeah I guess I'm a sophomore", Joe said and looked at Quinn and Sam. "I've been home-schooled my whole life. But this past year I realized my best friend was my mom so I decided I wanted to go out and experience the world."

"Uh what's with the tats", Sam asked curiously when he saw them.

"Bible quotes", Joseph answered proudly. "And each one of my dreads is named after a book of the Bible."

"You've got to be kidding me", Quinn said feeling as this guy was either high or just crazy.

"I play guitar too", Joe said when he noticed Sam looking at it. "But I only know Christian stuff. My dad only listens to talk-radio and we don't have a TV. Oh you guys mind if I take my shoes off? I'm sort of used going to school barefoot." He removed his sandals.

"He's like a teen Jesus", Quinn said and Sam snorted before saying:

"I'm just glad there's another dude around here."

Joe smiled at him.

"I noticed that Shane isn't a member of the God Squad", Sam then told Mercedes. "That's interesting."

"Okay that's enough Sam", Mercedes said and got up. "Alright, so our last meeting we talked about opportunities for community service."

"Valentine's Day is right around the corner", Sam said and stood up. "And since the Glee Club turned it down there's an open slot for singing telegrams. All four of us sing and Teen Jesus and I play guitar so I thought we could use the money to adopt a highway and start a shoe drive."

"Praise", Mercedes said feeling impressed.

"It is a religious holiday", Joe said. "St. Valentine's and all that, I'd love to show this school that it's cool to be a Christian. We aren't all just door to door Bible salesmen like my dad."

"Alright all in favor", Mercedes asked and they all raised their hands.

"Righteous", Joe said.

* * *

McKinley wasn't the only place that was full of love. So was Dalton Academy. Niff had been on dates every single night that week and Thadbastian would spend cozy nights together watching movies or just cuddle. David… was not happy with that. It was Valentine's Day for crying out loud! He wanted to get Thad back. Last year around this time he had Thad and they were happy together, a perfect match… but then he just had to go and blow it! He had to fix it somehow and smirked. He knew how to fix it. He was actually right now in the Warbler Hall and the only other people in there were Thad and Luke. David walked over to the boom box and put a CD in. The other two boys looked at him in confusion.

"David what are you doing", Luke asked.

"I want both of you to be quiet and listen", David said. "But mostly you Thad."

"David", Thad began and got up but the taller boy just put a finger to his lips and said:

"Hush." Thad rolled his eyes and Luke got up… to get some help. He hurried to the corner of the room while dialing like crazy on his phone. David took Thad's hand and started singing:

**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows, yes, it shows****  
****  
****No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrows  
And I had you there but then I let you go** – David pulled Thad closer to him**  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know**

Thad pulled his hand loose and turned to walk away but David followed and put his hands on Thad's hips.  
**  
****I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more**

Thad turned around to slap him but David just grabbed his thin wrist and put Thad's hand to his cheek. Thad growled and pulled on his hand.  
**  
****Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows, yes, it shows****  
****  
**Thad got loose after a bit more struggling and moved towards Luke, but David took his hand again**  
****  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
Can't live, I can't give anymore  
Living is without you****  
**  
During the last parts of the song David had moved closer to Thad, who'd been backing away. Luke was trying to get David to back off but the older and stronger boy just pushed him aside like a fly. Thad's back hit the wall and he felt scared. David was pressed flush against him.

"I still love you", he told Thad and cupped his chin forcing Thad's face up gently.

"Let go of me", Thad growled.

"I have always loved you, I just made a few mistakes."

"You tried to rape me…"

"I just… wanted to show you how much I love you."

"You made me bleed."

"I'm sorry."

"You bruised my skin."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not", Thad said and glared at David. "You will never be sorry… now let me go!"

"No", David said and pulled Thad against him, ignoring that Luke was getting up from where he'd landed when David pushed him.

"Let him go David", a sharp voice said from the door and David looked up and saw Fred, Joseph, Rock and Sebastian glare at him, their arms crossed and feet shoulder length apart. David sighed.

"Fine", he said and walked past them and out the room. Thad glared at his back with hatred. Rock and Joseph walked over to Luke and helped him get his bearings… because the sophomore had hit his head really hard on the floor. Sebastian walked up to Thad and pulled him into a comforting hug. Thad hugged him back, breathing in his scent and calmed down at once.

Fred just watched and sighed a bit, but then smiled. Thad and Sebastian were perfect for each other and even though Fred felt something was off with the taller kid he didn't know what it was. David was also giving him the creeps nowadays. He had hoped to get rid of the guy when he removed that plastic from the cup but the Warblers all thought of it as a mistake. Fred had thought it perfect! David had suggested everything! He had suggested the slushee, had suggested they spiked it with rock salt, had suggested Sebastian to be the one to throw it… but it still backfired.

Everyone thought it was the draft. Come one, draft, in a parking garage? They were indoors and nowhere near a door, window or vent. The plastic had to be ripped off! Fred sighed again. He would have to find another way to get rid of David… before the guy hurt Thad far worse than he did at that stupid party. No one messes with Fred's little buddy and gets away with it!

Fred had always been protective over the smaller Warblers and Thad being the shortest, even though most thought that was Blaine, was his number one priority. He would get rid of David… somehow.

* * *

A few days went by and a lot of stuff happened in Glee. Finn and Rachel met her dads and they said they were okay with the marriage and that there was going to be a Valentine's Dinner for the Hudmels and them. Finnchel announced their engagement and got different reactions throughout. The only ones being openly supportive being Tike and Artie. Artie and Rory had been fighting over Sugar and Rory won because he was to be deported after the semester. Kurt kept getting gifts from a 'secret admirer' who he was sure really was Blaine and the God Squad had handed out a few telegrams and were now in trouble because Santana asked them to serenade Brittany.

"All right guys", Mercedes said. "We have to have a discussion and figure out what the God Squad feels about singing to gay people."

"Well three of us are in Glee Club", Sam said looking deep in thought. "So we pretty much sing to gay people all the time."

"Listen, I know _we're _okay with it, but Joe may not be."

All eyes turned to the newest member of the squad.

"I try my best not to judge anybody", he said looking a bit confused. "But honestly, I've never met anyone who's gay."

"Oh I guarantee you have", Quinn said, almost with a smirk.

"Yeah they say that one out of every ten people are gay", Mercedes told Joe. "And if that's true, that means one of the 12 apostles might have been gay."

'_Or Jesus himself_', Quinn, Sam and Mercedes could picture Wes say with a smirk.

"And my guess is Simon", Mercedes then continued. "Because that name's the gayest."

'_Oh yeah? But what about Mercedes?_' Mercedes could practically hear him mock her.

"The Bible says it's an abomination for a man to lay down with another man", Sam said. "But we shared tents in Cub Scouts and slept next to each other all the time. So that would make the Cub Scouts an abomination."

"You know what else the Bible says is an abomination", Quinn asked. "Eating lobster, planting different crops in the same field, giving somebody a proud look. Not an abomination? Slavery. Jesus never said anything about gay people, that's a fact."

'_Yeah because he was one'_, Wes' voice said again.

"Well maybe he wanted to", Sam said thinking of what Quinn said. "But he didn't want to hurt Simon's feelings."

'_Like you hurt mine_', Sam heard Wes say in his head and shuddered.

"You guys we have to figure out where we stand", Mercedes cut in. "Especially if we're gonna be asking volunteers from my church to sing backup for us. I don't wanna hurt Santana's feelings…"

'_But you easily hurt mine_', she heard Wes' voice again.

"But I also don't want to make someone do something they're not comfortable with", she continued and noticed Joe look really confused.

"So", she said gently. "Where do you stand Joe?"

He looked at the desk in front of him.

"I guess I've gotta think about it", he said.

"You know what", Quinn asked him. "That's totally fair. You have to look at the hard topics and dilemmas and be honest and truthful."

'_As if you guys are good at that_', they heard Wes' voice again.

"If you ask me", Quinn continued. "That's what being Christian is really about." She didn't miss the look Sam and Mercedes shared, but she also didn't miss Wes' voice saying:

'_And you three are such prime examples of that._'

When they left they didn't notice someone smirk at them from the classroom next door. They didn't notice the person taking off headphones and putting a mike aside… they didn't notice the letterman jacket marked with Montgomery on the back as this person disappeared into the crowd. No one in the God Squad had noticed the small speakers placed out all around the room... or the mikes.

* * *

The next day Sam went up to Mercedes by her locker and grinned as he handed her a heart shaped box.

"I know it's early", he said smiling. "But…"

She took it with a smile and opened it. She saw a mostly red statue in it.

"It's a statue of St. Valentine", Sam explained. "Well actually it's a statue of one of the three wise men. I repainted it to look like St.-"

"I told Shane about us", Mercedes cut him off. She had told Shane everything, she told him how she and Sam kissed in the auditorium during Michael-week when they sang _Human Nature_.

"Wow", Sam said. "Was he mad?"

"He was sad", Mercedes said. "He cried and said it felt like I punched him in his heart." She was close to tears herself.

"I saw this M.M.A. guy get punched in the heart once", Sam said. "He died for like a… a minute. It sucks. At least it means we can be together for real now."

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him by a hand to his chest.

"No", she said somewhat sadly. "What we did… What I did to Shane was wrong… what I did to Wes was wrong. I lied, I cheated and it makes me feel awful. And I love you but being with you only reminds me of that, that I'm not the person I thought I was."

"We would never do that to each other", Sam said.

"That's what I said to Wes and I did it to him, multiple times. And I thought I'd never do that to Shane. But I have to face the truth… When it comes to love I don't know who I am. And until I can find out I can't be with anyone. This week just reminds me of all those songs Wes sang to me… how he sang that he wanted to spend his lifetime loving me, how I was the only girl for him… how he loved the way he felt when he kissed me", she sniffled. "Shane made me feel special also and Wes even more so. When he came back here I was ready to drop Shane for him and you too. I loved Wes, I loved Shane and I loved you. But I can't do this. Shane told me… he told me that now he believed what my crazy ex-boyfriend told him."

"What did Wes say", Sam asked carefully.

"He said that I was not the sweet, loyal and amazing girlfriend Shane would want. He kept telling Shane to promise him to keep an eye on you and me. He told Shane he only had sympathy for him, that I was a slut, he promised I would cheat on Shane, he told Shane I wasn't ogling him at sectionals, I was ogling you, he told him how I tried to get Wes back and how Wes wasn't the guy to watch… you were. Shane told me that he now believed every single word."

"I don't."

"But it's true, I did all that… a-and I can't be with anyone because of it. I-I can't be with you." She handed the box to him but he refused to take it, he just turned and walked away. Mercedes later sang _I Will Always Love You_ in Glee and when she sang she looked at Sam, but she saw ghosts of Shane and Wes in the audience as well. She didn't know where to look, not at first. Then she looked at Sam and all of her doubts just faded away… as did the ghosts of her past lovers.

* * *

Thad and Sebastian were in their room just cuddling and watching a movie. It was getting a bit late and both boys had decided to watch this movie before going to bed. Sebastian turned his head to the side and saw that Thad was snuggled close to him, holding his hand, eyes closed and smiling. He was asleep but still smiling.

Sebastian smiled, but still felt really bad inside. He had sent a letter to the board of directors, asking them to move the Warblers to another regionals so that he could do what they asked of him… get the Warblers to nationals. Regionals would be next week and after that week… after that week Sebastian would have to return to NYADA… he would have to leave Thad here and go back and… maybe even ruin his relationship.

He didn't want to, he didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want for Thad to be angry with him or upset. He sighed and pulled his boy close and kissed the top of his head, keeping back his sobs… but his body still rocked with each sob. Thad's eyes opened and he looked up.

"Seb", he asked and sat up and looked at his boyfriend who had tears going down his eyes. "Seb what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happened? What is it?"

"I love you", Sebastian choked out. "I love you."

"Hey I love you too", Thad said and straddled him so that he could lean his forehead on Sebastian's. He took one of Sebastian's hands and put it to his heart while he took Sebastian's other hand and put it at the boy's own heart.

"My heart only beats like this when I'm with you", Thad said. "I love you. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Sebastian choked out. "I will… but first you have to… have to listen to a song."

"Sure", Thad said and moved when he felt Sebastian trying to get up. Sebastian got up and started a song on his computer and started singing:

**There's a place  
That I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
And if I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Will you stay even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out will you return  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me**  
**Can you love mine**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But were worth it**  
**You know that were worth it**

**Will you love me**  
**Even with my dark side**

**Don't run away, don't run away**  
**Just tell me that you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**Don't run away, don't run away**  
**Just promise me you will stay, promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me?**  
**With my dark side**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me**  
**Can you love mine**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But were worth it**  
**You know that were worth it**

**Will you love me**  
**Even with my dark side**

**Don't run away, don't run away**

Thad looked at his boyfriend in confusion because Sebastian was crying again. Thad was still sitting on Sebastian's bed and Sebastian hurried over and sank down on his knees in front of him before he rested his head in Thad's lap. He rested one arm on Thad's lap as well while the other rested beside the smaller teen and cried. Thad rubbed his back and took hold a gentle hold of the hand of the arm resting beside him, while running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Seb what's going on", he asked. "What do you mean with that song?"

"I", Sebastian choked out and looked at him. "I've got something to tell you and I should have told you before."

"What is it", Thad asked worriedly. "Please tell me."

"I… I'm being forced to leave after regionals… my coach… my… he…"

"You're transferring", Thad asked feeling sad.

"If it only was that easy", Sebastian sobbed and sat beside Thad instead, taking his hand. "I'm… I'm not the person you think… I have a dark side… a really bad dark side."

"Seb-"

"No let me finish please. I… I owe it to you because I love you."

"Okay", Thad said and nodded slowly.

"I'm not… a high school student."

"What", Thad asked confused.

"I'm", Sebastian sniffled. "I'm a student at NYADA… I'm in the same class as Wes. My coaches sent me here… to… to make sure the Warblers got to nationals. I'm being… ordered by the show choir competition's board of directors. If I don't do it… I'll… I'll be kicked out of college. I didn't want to… but… but my coach told me to see it as an acting class and Wes… he… believe me Thad he tried to make me refuse but I just… I didn't listen... I was too afraid of the consequences.

I thought it was going to be easy… just… just act as a teen and then 'transfer' after we get to nationals… but… but… then I met you and I-I fell for you at once. You're so amazing, sweet, caring, friendly, loyal, beautiful, cute… only positive things and I love you but… but I have to betray you like this and I don't want to because I love you so much… I don't ever want you to be sad with me or hate me or feel like I only pretended because I'm not.

Thad I'm not pretending. I really, really love you. I… I could… no I _will _spend my lifetime loving you. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you so damn much that it hurts when we are apart. I never want to hurt you… I love you." He looked at Thad that was staring at him with big eyes. "Please say something. I know I have no right to ask it of you, but please say something." He looked at Thad again, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please."

He lowered his head a bit and cried. Then he felt Thad move away and cried even harder. But… Thad just sat on his lap, put his legs around Sebastian's waist, his arms around his neck and kissed him. Sebastian was shocked but kissed him back. When they broke for air Thad looked him in the eyes and said:

"You could be from Vocal Adrenaline and I wouldn't care."

"What?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"I love you, you idiot", Thad said. "If what you say is true you are just helping us… even though it's a really ugly way to do it. But… I just can't help it. I love you. You've always been there for me and I can always trust you… and you just showed me that you trust me too by telling me all this. I won't tell anyone I swear. Because if I do… I am pretty sure you'll get kicked out of college and I don't want to _ever_ ruin your life like that." He kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too", Sebastian said and pulled Thad close to him. They held each other for a bit like that and then Sebastian sighed in happiness when Thad started kissing his neck. Sebastian lied back down, pulling Thad with him and let the younger boy straddle him as he kissed his neck. Sebastian rubbed the other boy's back and then rested a hand on Thad's butt. He thought back to that night at the balcony and dared to squeeze a little. Thad moaned in what sounded like pleasure and moved so that he was lying on top of Sebastian, capturing his lips with his own. Sebastian kept rubbing his back and butt and Thad moaned into that kiss. Thad moved away from Sebastian's lips and leaned down to his ear and whispered:

"I want you to make love to me."

Sebastian looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you _sure_", he asked knowing what Thad went through with David.

"I want you", Thad said a bit shyly. "It feels right with you."

Sebastian smiled and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"I'll take good care of you", he said running his hand over Thad's stomach. "I'll be gentle and if you want to stop just tell me." Thad nodded before pulling Sebastian down by the tie and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Sebastian was the first to wake up next morning and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend cuddled close to him. Thad was adorable in an awake state but now he was even more so. He was always the most adorable when he was sleeping. He looked so calm and young and peaceful. Thad, Sebastian had realized, never really felt safe when David was around or when he was among too many people. He didn't want to ask Thad about it so he had asked Wes and Wes had told him what he knew. Sebastian thought back of the story that Wes had told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wes saw one of the freshmen, he had to be being so small, stand near the sink with a razor hovering above his right wrist. He was holding the razor in his left hand but is was shaking badly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Wes noticed something else, the kid was small… thin… pale… he looked sick. The kid raised the razor and closed his eyes… he was going to cut._

_"Stop!" Wes shouted and grabbed the kid's right wrist with his hand and the razor cut his hand instead… just below the knuckles._

_"Ah!" Wes exclaimed and the kid dropped the razor in shock and stared at him._

_"Y-y-you…" he stuttered out and Wes' grip on his wrist hardened._

_"Idiot", Wes growled and looked at him with angry eyes. "How could you try something so stupid?"_

_The kid didn't say anything. The two of them just stood there looking at each other, Wes was still gripping the kid's wrist and the kid was staring at the hand touching him. He saw the blood there and his eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry", he screamed and tried to pull loose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_Wes sighed and pulled the kid to him in a hug, the kid went as stiff as a plank but after a bit clung to him crying his heart out. Wes just rocked him back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ear. The kid told him his name was Thad Harthorn and that he had been bullied all his life, that no one at this school cared about or saw him… that's why he'd tried to take his life a few times but he had backed out all the times… he would probably have done so today as well if Wes hadn't gripped him._

_The reason he did all this? The kid told Wes that he felt all alone and that no one would care if he was gone or not. Wes had just held him close and sung to him, before taking him to his room, kicking his roommate out and then spent the rest of the day with the kid… Thad Harthorn._

_End flashback_

* * *

It hurt Sebastian to think about how much his boyfriend, now also lover, had hurt over the years before he came to Dalton… and into Wes' arms. Sebastian made mental note to thank Wes for saving Thad's life so that the two of them could meet and be the couple they were. Sebastian suddenly stiffened. Lover? He gently moved the covers aside and looked down. They were both naked and he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He smiled and pulled Thad closer to him and the younger boy mumbled something in his sleep. Sebastian smiled and kissed his cheek. Thad smiled.

"Smythe", he mumbled before snuggling close to Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled and held him close. He also realized that he now could shut David up forever. This whole week David had been telling him that he _would _get Thad back. Thad loved him, not Sebastian. Thad just didn't know it yet, Thad was just trying to deny the truth, that the two of them were meant to be. Sebastian could shut him up now by telling David that he and Thad were lovers, if David said something more.

* * *

That evening another David was having a hard time, David Karofsky. He'd just told Kurt Hummel that he loved him and had been rejected and Nick from his school had seen them. Dave had a bad feeling about it and when he left Breadstix he felt lost and didn't know what to do. What if Nick spread around that he was gay? What would he do then. That's when he saw a young man lean against a street lamp. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, his knee pulled up and glaring at Nick. Nick was standing in front of him, mocking him for his pink hair. Wait… Pink hair?! Dave stared at the guy and recognized him. It was Victor Montgomery!

"What's the matter fag", Nick asked the guy. "Too in love with me to talk?"

"If I was gay you'd be my last option", Victor answered calmly. "I'd rather fuck your sister instead though. She's 17 right?"

"I don't have a sister", Nick said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I misunderstood you for another mooseknuckle with bad breath, ugly hair and white-trash clothing-style."

"Why you little-"

"Nick", Dave called and hurried over. "Don't do that dude. This guy has been state and national champion in martial arts. I've seen him fight… and I have felt it."

"Aw you wanna defend this fag", Nick asked.

"No, I wanna defend you. That's Victor Montgomery from McKinley High."

Nick paled. He had heard about that dude from his friends on the martial arts team. He looked at Dave and nodded.

"Thanks for saving my life dude", he said before running off. David turned to Victor who smirked.

"What stories do people _tell _about me", he chuckled.

"It's um… good to see you Victor", Dave said and looked at his feet.

"Wes", Victor said. "My real name is Wes Montgomery. You know that."

"Right… sorry… I forgot."

He looked up when Wes chuckled and saw a genuine smile on the guy's face.

"How have ya been", Wes asked and looked at him. "My sources tell me that you are embracing yourself, slowly… but it's a step in the right direction."

"You've talked to Kurt?"

"Please", Wes said with a snort. "I wouldn't talk to that jerk if I had the chance."

"What", Dave looked confused. "But you're such good friends!"

"Were", Wes said.

"What happened?"

"A lot of stuff… the most hurtful being that _kid _not defending me with the whole breakup-thing when he knew the real reason behind it. I can't trust someone like that."

Dave grimaced. He could imagine that kind of pain. He noticed Wes look at him again, this time with worry.

"What", he asked.

"Dave", Wes said and walked up to him. "That Nick guy knows."

"What?"

"He knows who you are… he told me as much before you came out here. He asked me if I was here to pick up my homo-boyfriend Dave Karofsky."

"What?" Dave felt terrified.

"Dave… he knows and people like Nick doesn't keep their mouths shut. The truth will soon be out… and that you defended me only helped his thinking progress. I'm sorry dude."

"No.. no it was my fault", Dave said and looked at his feet. "What should I do?"

"I tell you what you are _not _going to do", Wes said sharply and put both hands on Dave's shoulders. "You are _not _going to give up. When or if the truth comes out people will be mean to you, just remember what people did to Kurt."

"I will never be able to get through that."

"You never know before you try, hopefully you won't have to try. But if it does happen… keep your head high, be proud, call me up if it gets too hard. Here's my new number." He handed Dave a note with his number. "If it feels too heavy, if it's too hard or you just need to talk call me. If someone gives you hell tell me and I'll give them hell right back. Schools in this state know the name Wes Montgomery and they _will _listen to me or so help me God I will force them. Don't do anything stupid David. Just hang on… and call me okay?"

Dave nodded before pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug. Wes hugged him back and then let go of him. Dave nodded at him before walking off and he turned once and saw Wes smile at him. He turned back to face the road and then realized he wanted to ask Wes why he had a new number, but when he turned back the street was completely empty. He cocked an eyebrow but left.

* * *

Thad, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff were heading for the "Sugar Shack" since the girl had called and invited any Warbler that felt like it. These four were the only ones that felt like it.

When they got there they saw that Blaine was back from his sickbed and he got hugs from all of them, except Sebastian. The older boy just shook his hand and offered a smile. Kurt though… gave Sebastian a hug. Showing that there was no hostility between them… unless he hurt Thad that is.

The group was talking happily with all the members of the ND that they saw and Blaine noticed how Thad and Sebastian were sitting so close to each other as possible and how both of their faces shone when they felt the other one holding his hand. Blaine smiled, he'd never seen Thad's face look like that… no… he had seen it at one point.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nick had found the light switch by the door. He was on his knees reaching up to it and he turned back to watch where he came from. The Warblers were all in a tangled heap on the floor. All of them were tangled up with another. Blaine was lying on top of Thad, their noses practically touching. They stared at each other and blushed… scrambling off of each other._

_"What the hell happened?" David asked standing up by the sofa._

_"Who knows", Jeff said rubbing his head._

_"Well we better fucking make ow!" David jumped when something slapped him on the head._

_"Mind your language", a very familiar voice said and David twirled around. On the couch sat a boy in black denim, black shoes, black T-shirt, black hat that was pushed down a bit so you couldn't see his eyes and he was twirling an umbrella in his hand._

_"Excuse me", David asked him rubbing his head. "What the hell, did you just hit me with an umbrella?"_

_"I did…" the guy answered calmly. "The gavel was too far away. And you sang off key by the way."_

_"Who are you", Blaine asked rubbing his head. "What are you doing here? __Are you from Vocal Adrenaline?"_

_"Vocal Adrenaline you insult me", the guy said with a snort and got up. He dropped the umbrella onto the couch, gripped his hat and threw it to the side. "Surely you know me better than that Blaine."_

_The Warblers all gaped and stared with huge eyes at the guy. They never thought, except Trent, that they would see him again. But there he was, standing in front of them, grinning cheekily and looking calm and happy._

_"Wes?" Thad asked shaken out of his stupor and he flew up._

_"Well it ain't Santa Clause Thad", Wes Montgomery said smiling. "Good to see you."_

_"WES!" Thad shouted, jumped over the coffee table and tackled the older boy with a hug. Wes smiled and held Thad as hard as he possible could without hurting him. Thad was burying his face in the crook of Wes' neck and Wes was burying his face in Thad's hair. Both boys just held each other, so happy they were silently crying._

_End flashback_

* * *

Wes… the thought of him put a knife through Blaine's heart. During the Michael-incident Wes had taken a coffee to the face and Blaine and Kurt hadn't found it in them to go and visit him, they didn't dare too. They were too afraid to face him. They still didn't know what they had done but whatever it was it must've been something bad. Blaine looked at the door as he saw it open and saw David sneak in and sit down by a table. Blaine felt bad for him. He knew that the dark boy had loved Thad so very much, still did by the looks of it. He was having his gaze locked on Thad and had a longing in his eyes that really made Blaine feel sorry for him.

Sugar bounced over to the four Warblers that were there in couples and asked if someone of them could sing a love song and Sebastian offered. When he got onstage everyone cheered for him and he looked out over the audience and saw David sit in the back. He felt smug and wanted to shout out that there was no reason for David to chase after Thad anymore because the boy loved him much more than he ever loved David. But Sebastian was going to find a… discreet way of telling him. So he told the band what song he wanted to sing and then started:

**Tonight you're mine completely, oh****  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?**

**Oh is this a lasting treasure?**  
**Or just a moment's pleasure?**  
**Can I believe the magic of your sighs?**  
**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

Thad was smiling brightly at him and all couples in the room were looking into each other's eyes. David though was glaring at Sebastian.

**Tonight, with words unspoken  
You said that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?**

**I'd like to know that your love, no, no, no, no, no**  
**Is a love I can be sure of**  
**So, tell me now**  
**And I won't ask again**  
**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**So tell me now**  
**And I won't ask again**  
**Will you still love me tomorrow?**  
**Will you still love me, love me tomorrow?**  
**Will you still love me, love me tomorrow?**

When the song was over Thad got up and kissed his boyfriend when he got over and everyone cheered. Kurt was smiling brightly at the couple. He was happy for Thad's sake and happy that Sebastian was clearly not after his man. But he still thought that something was off with the guy.

Rachel had also noticed. She thought that Sebastian was just a little too good a performer. He was a great singer, a phenomenal dancer and a true performer. He was… just a bit too good for a normal high school student. She remembered thinking the same thing during the _Bad_ number. Sebastian was just a little bit too good. His way of performing reminded her of Vocal Adrenaline… or Wes. Wes had become even more fantastic than he was before. Wes had always been an amazing performer but after being at NYADA he was almost phenomenal. Rachel watched Sebastian shake hands with Finn and she felt suspicious. She heard a door slammed shut and turned, but saw no one.

Sebastian had seen though. David had been glaring at him throughout the whole number and when Thad kissed him David's gaze had turned murderous… and even more so when Sebastian put both hands on Thad's butt and pulled him close, the smaller boy didn't even flinch the way he usually did when David did stuff like that. He stormed out so he missed what happened next.

"Oh right", Thad exclaimed and turned to Blaine and Kurt. "We forgot to tell you the news!"

"What news", Blaine asked.

"Two news actually", Jeff grumbled.

"What", Finn asked confused.

"Gather all ND around", Nick said. "You will wanna hear this. Because we think that you're next."

"Next what?" Rachel asked but the four Warblers didn't say anything. Soon they were all gathered around in a corner.

"First things first", Thad said and smiled a bit. "We've been transferred to another regionals… which means we are not going to face off at McKinley next week."

"What for?" Rachel asked shocked.

"We don't know", Nick said. "Fred got a letter from the show choir board of directors and they said that we are being moved to another regionals."

"But why", Finn asked.

"We don't know", Sebastian said. "We think that it's because they for some reason want to get you and us to nationals."

"Are you sure", Blaine asked.

"Blaine all the show choir blogs are having us as favorites for the competition since we won last year", Thad explained. "And when they were announcing our regionals, the one where both of us were taking part, the fans got really angry. They didn't think it fair that the two _best _choirs in Ohio would have to face off… they want the ND and the Warblers at nationals."

"We are favorites for our new regionals", Nick said. "And you are for this one now that the Warblers are gone."

"But that's great", Puck said. "It means we'll meet at nationals and that all of us can do Michael for regionals if we want to."

"Yeah", Jeff said. "But there's were the good news stop."

The New Directions stared at him in confusion and with a sigh Thad pulled out a CD from his inside pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"What's this", Blaine asked.

"Look at the cover", Nick growled and Blaine did. He gasped. On it was written:

'Higher Talent goes Warbling.' Blaine turned it over and saw the songs on the back:

_Teenage dream  
Nationals 1  
Nationals 2  
Bills Bills Bills  
Somewhere Only We Know  
Animal_

Blaine looked at the Warblers and saw the somewhat disturbed looks they had on their faces.

"What is it", Kurt asked and Blaine handed him the CD.

"What's that guys", Blaine asked.

"High Talent singing our best numbers", Nick said. "_Much _better than we did."

"And they used Wes' voice for his solos and added in their own backup making the number even better", Jeff cried out in anger. "They're telling us that anything we can do they can do better."

"They are just trying to funk you", Rachel soothed. "Don't bother with them."

"It's kind of hard when they take our best stuff and use it against us", Nick grumbled. "I wanna know how they got their hands on our arrangements."

"I wanna know where they're coming from", Jeff spat. "I wanna trash those guys!"

"You will get your chance at nationals", Sebastian soothed. "I can't believe that they'd lose their sectional and regional… I mean. The sound on that record is amazing."

"You think they'll send us one with our best songs", Santana asked.

"I don't doubt it. They've been sending them out to all the top choirs."

"Vocal Adrenaline called Sunshine and told her that they've done the same to them", Thad explained. "She told Wes and he told us. Their record is with their rendition of: _Rehab, Another One Bites the Dust, Highway to Hell, Bohemian Rhapsody, Mercy _and_ As Long As You're There_. They called that record 'Higher Vocal Adrenaline Talent'."

"Lame", Santana scoffed.

"But it was amazing according to Sunshine", Sebastian said. "She was sent the songs and she was furious for days… Jesse St. James sounds like a tone-deaf loser in comparison to the guy on the record."

The ND felt nervous at once, if Jesse seemed like a tone-deaf guy… what would they sound like if they got that record?

* * *

David was going to figure out what was the deal with Sebastian. And the only way to do that was hide in Thadbastian's room. He had managed to pick the lock easily and was looking around all their stuff. Something was off with the guy and David knew that. Sebastian was just too good to be true. Something was up and he knew that Sebastian was behind whatever kept going wrong in his life. He thought Wes was also too quick to like the guy and to take his side, well they hadn't really spoken to Wes since that coffee incident but still…

As he was roaming through Sebastian's closet he suddenly heard keys in the lock of the door, which he had locked behind him just in case. In terror he jumped into the wardrobe but left it open a crack. He heard the door open after the key turned and he saw Thad and Sebastian enter the room. They were calling out good nights to Niff before closing the door.

As soon as it was closed Sebastian kissed Thad passionately and the smaller boy kissed back just as passionate. Then David's felt his mouth drop open as Thad started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian waited until he was done before he gripped Thad's sweater and t-shirt and pulled both of them off of him. Thad was smiling and then said:

"Repeat last night and I'll be in heaven."

"Babe", Sebastian teased. "I will make it even better this time."

"Promises, promises", Thad teased and jumped up, hooking his legs around Sebastian's waist and grinding against him. David felt his heart ache at that and worse did it get when Sebastian got both boys onto a bed and they removed all their clothes. David watched in despair as his ex-boyfriend and _Sebastian_ were about to have sex… right in front of his eyes. His heart broke and he could not keep the tears back. Thad had never let him as much as touch him in the ways he let Sebastian do it. David sank down on the floor and cried silently. He didn't want to watch as Sebastian stole Thad from him completely.

* * *

"And they said Vocal Adrenaline had gotten one too", Rachel explained to Mr. Schue the following Monday in the auditorium. "I went out on the competition's homepage and found out that all choirs from top 15 last year has gotten those CDs… except for us."

Schue looked at them and rubbed his chin.

"Maybe they want to make people believe we are Higher Talent", Schue said.

"I'd love to know where they are from and I'd love to see them perform… just so I know who to kill", Puck said. "Thos bastards can't be that good."

"You're right", Finn said. "Come on guys let's practice for regionals!"

They all agreed and started to rehearse. They were doing really well and when they were done they heard:

"Wow. You guys seem ready for regionals."

"Oh my God", Kurt said and looked at his friend with a happy smile. "Wes!"

Wes was wearing jeans, sneakers, white T-shirt and a black Letterman-like jacket. It had a familiar logo on the chest that Kurt knew that he had seen before but couldn't place. On his back was written Montgomery and underneath it was the letters HT. Kurt guessed it was some kind of sports team… maybe hockey? No, Wes wasn't the hockey type of guy. But Kurt let the HT slide for the moment.

"You look completely handsome in that sporty outfit Wes", he said and Wes smirked his famous half smirk. "And that hair color… amazing, you did it yourself?"

Wes laughed and ran a hand through his sparkling dark green hair, in the light it seemed to shift in shade whenever he moved.

"You know it", he said.

"So what are you doing here", Mercedes asked a bit wary. None of them had talked to Wes since the Michael incident a few weeks back.

"I'm scooping out the competition Jones", Wes said and his warm smile was gone. Now it looked more twisted and menacing. "And after what I've seen so far… I'm far from impressed."

Everyone was stunned and then Sam started to laugh nervously.

"Good one man", he said. "Funny joke."

"Of course that's what you'd think of it", Wes said coldly. "Oh! I have something for you." He took something out of his pocket and threw it at Finn. The boy nearly dropped it but after fumbling with it he could see what it was. It was a CD and on it was written: "Higher Talent In New Directions."

"What the hell", Finn yelled and handed the CD to Puck, the others crowded around him to see. "Where's did you get that?!"

"By the candy store", Wes said with a shrug and his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I personally think it is wonderful. Their versions of _Born This Way, Bad Romance, Jackson Medley, Don't Stop Believing, Defying Gravity, Pretending_ and _Loser Like Me_ are fantastic, far better than the originals. I must say those guys are the most talented bunch of people I've ever met."

"Shut up!" Finn yelled outraged. "What do you know about Higher Talent anyway?"

"Why I'm their male lead Hudson."

Kurt felt his heart shatter. Wes was in Higher Talent? But that wasn't possible! Wes wasn't even in high school anymore!

"That's not possible!" Rachel yelled. "You've graduated!"

"Oh it's possible", Wes said and smirked. "The proof is right here." He pointed at his chest pocket.

"What", Blaine asked but Wes just smirked and turned around and left the auditorium. Behind him he left a shocked Glee club.

"Get me to a computer", Artie said. "We have to check this out."

"But Wes-" Kurt began.

"Never mind him now!" Tina spat. "We have to check this out!"

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the slight feeling of rushness towards the end. But I wanted to finish this before I take a Christmas break. :) Merry Christams all and a happy new year :D God Jul och Gott Nytt År!**

**Oh and about that part with Thad being the shortest Warbler, shorter than Blaine as well... Well I was watching the Warblers' performance of Silly Love Songs on Youtube and if you look at it there is one moment where Blaine stands between Thad and Kurt and you can see that he is actually taller than Thad. It's when they sing: "I love you, I love you" for the first time... before Blaine sings: Love doesn't come in a minute**

**Lissi47 - Aw thansk for all the warm compliments :)**

**Malurina - I'm a big big girl in a big big world, Sorry but that what's came to mind when I saw your review :P**


	14. Warbler Regionals

Part 13

The ND waited for the AV-club to set up the "screen-thing" used during the showing of _Run Joey Run_. When they were done Artie hooked up his laptop to the projector and went out on the show choir competitions homepage.

"Let's see what Wes talked about", he said. "Here's a list of choirs that are competing in New York."

"There's Higher Talent", Rachel said but then gasped. "Oh…"

"Oh what", Puck asked and she pointed at the screen.

Beside the name Higher Talent was the name of the school the choir came from.

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said, his eyes were big and he was pale.

"Higher Talent – New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts", Santana read aloud. "So?"

"That's not a high school choir", Rachel shrieked and flew up, her face was red in anger and they knew that if this had been a cartoon smoke would've come out of her ears. "That's the college Kurt and I applied to! The one Wes is attending!"

"College?!" a few voices yelled outraged.

"Artie check their info", Finn ordered and Artie clicked in and there was a picture of NYADA's logotype and the choir name at the top. Kurt felt a burning dread in his stomach… the logo was the same as the one on Wes' jacket. Had Wes been telling the truth? Was he a HT? Had he betrayed them? Then there was information of the choir. Artie read aloud:

"Higher Talent is the new show choir project of NYADA and its members are all under the age of twenty. HT has as of now twenty-one members, ten young men and eleven young women. All of them are the most talented students of the school's freshman year. Higher Talent's motto is 'Do or Die'."

"But", Rachel asked. "Why-"

"Higher Talent was invited to take part in the competition by the competition's board of directors", Artie read on. "The reason behind it has not yet been revealed. HT has qualified to their regionals without much resistant from the glee clubs they have competed against."

"Of course", Mercedes sneered. "Who'd want to yell at the school you want to apply to?"

"Higher Talent's members come from all over the country. Notable members are Sunshine Corazon and…" He trailed off and he could swear he heard hearts breaking, including his own.

"And Wes Montgomery", Rachel finished with a heartbroken voice.

"No", Kurt said shaking his head. "Wes would never-"

"He has", Artie said and marked a place in the text. "As it's written here... and as he said… He's their male lead."

"No", Mike said shaking his head. "It has to be a mistake… it must be some other Wes Montgomery. Wes would never backstab us like this. He's lying!"

"Yeah", Rachel said. "Wes is too much of a gentleman! Something must've happened! Maybe he has to do it because it's part of one of his courses!"

"Well we can figure out if it's him", Santana said and pointed. "There's a link to their performance at sectionals. Let's watch it!"

They all sat down and Artie pressed the link.

* * *

The NYADA auditorium was full of life and cheers for the choir that had just performed.

"And now", the emcee's voice was heard saying. "From New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, give it up for Higher Talent!" The audience cheered politely… well some cheered like crazy, the "homecrowd". The stage turned completely dark and nine spotlights came on showing nine boys in black hoodies – hoods up – black baggy trousers, black gloves and sneakers. All boys were posing. Then a voice said:

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M."

"Oh no", the lead of another choir said as the boys started to move in time with the music and flashing lights.

"Just put your paws up", the voice said and the boys did. "'Cause you were born this way baby."

"Crap", another choir singer said. "They're doing Gaga! Curse them!"

A female voice started to sing: (**Lead_, _**_entire group_):

**My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_  
_**  
A few more lights came on and the nine boys danced around a girl dressed like them, she was the lead.**_  
_  
There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say**

All lights came up and seventeen people dressed exactly the same started to dance to the music.  
**  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
**Just love yourself and you're set**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way, born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**  
**Baby, I was born this way**  
**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**  
**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**  
**Don't be**

The singers that were girls, the audience thought, did some sexy moves and the boys danced around them. Everyone moved in perfect sync and it was so well timed that it was creepy.

_I'm beautiful in my way,  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes  
__I'm on the right track, baby  
__I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
_**I'm on the right track, baby,  
I was born this way, hey**

They danced perfectly the whole time and then froze when the last note was sung. Some of them were lying on the floor after break dancing and some were standing or sitting. The crowd was wildly applauding them and then all the boys, nine of them, started to move their left or right shoulder, depending on which side of stage they stood on. The nine boys started to sing in different harmonies: (**_all boys, _**_girls, _**male lead, **female lead**, **all)

**_Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-ma-a  
Gaga  
Oo-la-la-a  
Want your bad romance_**

A boy took centre stage with the girls dancing around him and touching him.

**I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love**

One of the girls broke loose and jumped in among the guys and danced with them singing:

I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you_  
**'Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby**  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
Caught in a bad romance

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy**  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a freak bitch baby  
_  
**_I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_**  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
I want your bad romance  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
**I want your bad romance**

The choir was now dancing some kind of hip hop dance around the leads that were dancing some sort of tango while they sang.

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
_Want your bad romance_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
_Want your bad romance_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
_Want your bad romance_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
Caught in a bad romance

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
_**Want your bad romance

At the last note they all gathered around the two leads that where holding onto each other like they were about to die or something. The crowd went wild and during the entire number the hoods had stayed up, even during break dances and back flips. The scene faded to black.

* * *

The New Direction stared at the screen in shock and horror.

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said feeling speechless. "They were… they were…"

"Fantastic", Rachel finished. "Amazing."

"Talented", Puck said. "But-"

Suddenly the screen came to life again and they saw Wes and Sunshine stand back to back. Sunshine looked up and said:

**Then the man they would call Judas Iscariot  
Went to his chief directors, and said:**

Wes looked up and said:

**"What will you give me to betray them to you?"  
They paid him a free ride to nationals.  
**

Wes looked down again and Sunshine said:

**And from that moment, he began to look out for an opportunity  
To betray them.**

Schue felt a bit disturbed by that message and the screen became black once more.

"Well there's no doubt now", Tina said and sighed.

"It was Wes", Quinn said sadly and they all looked at her. "It was our Wes on that stage, he and Sunshine were leading. I recognized their voices… And it was clearly them in that message."

"No", Kurt growled and got up. "It was not _our_ Wes on that stage. Whoever it was that was on that stage and crushed the dreams of all those high school students is _not_ the guy that lead us through joys and turmoil in the past."

"But Kurt", Mercedes began.

"Something's happened to cause him to go… crazy", Kurt cut in. "We all know Wes, we've seen him sad, scared, spiteful, happy, hurt, sick, stressed and angry… but we've never seen him quite as angry as he seemed to be on that stage. Couldn't you feel it? He sang with anger flaring all around him. Whatever is going on behind the scenes has made him… _that_."

"But what can it be?" Santana asked.

"Well for one Mercedes cheating on him", Puck spat and glared at said girl.

"Don't blame her!" Sam tried to jump in but no one listened.

"Then the fact that we treated him worse than crap", Mike added.

"And that we gave him shit for getting Sugar to start the Trouble Tones", Santana added.

"And the Warblers threw hot coffee in his face", Blaine added and all heads turned to him and a blushing Kurt.

"What?!" they screamed, everyone but Mercedes, she already knew.

"You didn't know", Kurt asked confused. "Sebastian said he told Mercedes when he saw her and the 'Bulldozer' at the hospital."

All eyes twirled around to gaze at her and she blushed.

"I didn't say anything because we were all so worried about Blaine and didn't need more stuff to worry about", she said.

"So you just _let _us be complete jerks… _again_ and not visit him", Santana shrieked.

"I just-"

"Shut up Aretha, before I force my fist down your throat! I'm sick of your bad excuses!"

"We gotta find Wes", Finn said and got up. "We need to find him and talk to him. This isn't only Mercedes' fault. We are all to blame, the Warblers as well."

"Let me and Kurt go and tell them about this", Blaine said. "I can't imagine Wes going there and just telling them like he did us."

"Good", Rachel said. "Go… but hurry up. Who knows what might happen if the Warblers don't get informed."

* * *

The Warblers were rehearsing for the regionals performance. They were in the auditorium of Dalton Academy and were practicing the dance moves. Everything was going smoothly, but they were all still worried about that bloody group Higher Talent that had sent them that record with their own songs… and with Wes' voices added into the mix.

Thad was wondering if ND had gotten a record yet and he was wondering if Sebastian knew anything about this because he was very… nervous every time the subject was brought up… and he always sought to hold Thad's hand in a way that told Thad his boyfriend needed support. Thad gave it to him because he knew Sebastian wasn't a bad guy, if he was he would not have taken care of Thad in such a great way ever since he started at this school.

"Thad wake up", Fred teased and the short brunette jumped high and the Warblers laughed. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry", Thad said and blushed. "I was just thinking of that record we got… and if ND have gotten one yet."

"Who cares if they did", Trent grumbled. "All I care about is that those jerks stole our song arrangements. How did they even do that?"

"I don't know", Thad answered and sighed. "They must've seen us perform at nationals last year… and even at sectionals and regionals."

"But how did they know our arrangements of _Bills, Bills, Bill, Animal _and _Somewhere Only We Know_?"

"Maybe they've stolen our sheet music from the archive", David supplied.

"That sounds plausible", Trent said with a nod. "They stole our sheet music _and_ copied Wes' voice from our performances at nationals where he was leading."

"Au contraire Trent", a voice said by the door and they twirled around and saw Wes stand there, leaning on the door frame. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, white T-shirt and a black Letterman-like jacket. It had a familiar logo on the chest that some of the Warblers knew that they had seen before but couldn't place. On his back was written Montgomery and underneath it was the letters HT. His hair was grass green and he did not have a smile on his face. He looked almost nonchalant… or just… impassive.

"I know for a fact that they didn't copy my voice or stole the sheet music", Wes continued and slowly walked into the room. The only Warblers he had talked to since the coffee incident were Thad and Sebastian.

"What do you mean", Nick asked. "How do you even know that?"

"I know it because _I _recorded it with them", Wes answered. "And _I_ gave them the sheet music."

"What?!" all the Warblers screamed and Thad felt his heart break. Wes said those things… with no regret in his eyes… there was only stone-cold anger in those eyes.

"You heard me", Wes said. "I gave them _my _arrangements and recorded the songs with them."

"Those weren't yours", David yelled. "Thad made them!"

"That's not true is it Thad", Wes asked and looked at the short brunette. Thad sighed.

"He's right", he said sadly. "Wes made them and I just made the finishing touches… they are more his than mine… than ours."

"Why did you record with Higher Talent then", Jeff asked and looked at Wes, but the former Warbler just shrugged and then moved a hand across his face and the Warblers paled a bit. Remember they had not told Thad and Sebastian about the coffee and neither did they know the two of them already knew.

"No reason at all", Wes said sarcastically. "Oh wait there is one."

"W-what", Jeff stuttered out.

"I'm their male lead."

The room was quiet and then:

"What?!" All Warblers that knew him shouted at the same time.

"I'm their male lead", Wes said with a shrug. "So of course I'd be singing on that record when we recorded all the songs. I bet you never thought I'd do something like-"

"Guys!" they heard someone shout and in through the second door rushed Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was the one to shout.

"Guys Wes has gone crazy", he continued. "He's the male lead of Higher Talent!"

Kurt patted Blaine on the arm and they saw Wes look at them with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Took you long enough to get it", Wes told them. The room felt so cold then and the Warblers looked between the duo and Wes.

"Wes", Nick asked feeling sad. "How could… how _can _you do such a thing? You're cheating with Higher Talent. You are not a high school student."

"Neither are they", Blaine said sadly and the Warblers looked at him but he was only watching Wes. "We watched the competition's homepage Wes… we know everyone in your group comes from NYADA… it's said there but not why."

"Why indeed", Wes said and looked at his nails looking bored. "That's what I asked myself when my so called friend threw scalding hot coffee in my face, when my other friend never told anyone about the bus accident to single me out, when my friends broke their promises to me, when my former best friend kept a secret from me that hurt and told two of my other friends but not me and when my so called girlfriend cheated on me over and over again." He looked up, his eyes cold and hard. "Why indeed."

"Look we know that we did wrong Wes", Fred said moving closer. "But this is a bit too far don't you think?"

"No it's not nearly far enough."

"Look whatever we did we're all sorry", Nick hurriedly said. "We never meant for you to get hurt… but we don't understand why you are doing this."

"I just told you."

"But what does it mean", Thad asked and felt really sad. "Wes please tell us… tell _me_."

"No", Wes said.

"What did we do that caused you to… to betray us", Blaine asked feeling angry. "Why did you turn into a traitor?!"

"Well let's see", Wes said darkly. "You are clearly too stupid to get it the first time so I will make it _simple _for you." He marched up to Blaine. "_You_ chose to befriend the ND and cut me out of your life so that you could become one of them."

"Wes", Kurt began but was cut off when Wes was in his face now instead.

_"You_, abandoned me when I needed you most and you _knew _that Mercedes was cheating on me with Sam."

"I only suspected it", Kurt said and then clamped his hands over his mouth and Wes snorted at him.

"And yet you didn't say a word, you just left me behind you on the grass", he said and turned around and locked his eyes on David. David felt himself pale as he met those angry eyes.

"_You_", Wes said walking slowly towards him. "Nearly broke _my _pup with the way you treated him _and _you knew everything about my bus accident but did not tell a soul."

"I-I didn't know", David stuttered out.

"Oh but you did Mitchell", Wes growled. "You made a mistake when Thad demanded the truth from you that day in his room. You said: 'How was I supposed to know Wes was telling me he was in a _bus_ accident'. I never mentioned a bus before that." David blanched even more but Wes turned from him and was now glaring daggers at Fred.

"_You_", he spat. "Did not only throw hot coffee in my face, you didn't tell Sebastian or Thad about it _and _it was you that took the plastic of the slushee wasn't it?"

"No", Fred objected as all eyes turned on him. "I-"

"You did it so that everyone would suspect David so that you could get him kicked out", Wes cut in. "I know how you work Richards! You are protective of the little guys! David hurt one of yours so you had to get rid of him!"

"Fred", Thad said aghast.

"How could you", Nick began. "You got Blaine hurt!"

"I didn't mean for it to be so bad", Fred mumbled.

"Ha", Wes spat. "Was it the same with the coffee?"

"I thought that was a slushee!"

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

"Look it was a mistake okay?"

"No", Wes spat. "Not okay, certainly not okay! I have had _enough _of all you backstabbing jerks in these two fucking schools! I was _always _there for you when you needed me, but whenever I needed you, you were not there! Where were any of you when _I _needed you?"

The room was quiet.

"How many of you call me other than to get help with something", Wes yelled but got no answer. "No one?" He laughed without mirth. "And that I once called all of you my friends. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Wes we are still your friends", Trent said and slowly walked towards the angry young man. "We'll be there for you… just… just tell us what you need."

"What I need", Wes asked him darkly. "You want to know what I need?"

"Y-yeah."

"Fine", Wes spat. "Fine I'll tell you what I need. I need to see both your choirs _crushed _at nationals by me and Higher Talent. I need to see you squirm and feel failed and let down. I need you to suffer as I suffered… waiting for a helping hand that will never reach out. I need you to feel the pain of betrayal. I need to see your dreams and hopes get crushed. I _need _to see you in pain!"

The Warblers and Klaine stared at him and saw the sorrow surround him like a dull grey cloud while his eyes were so angry they could not meet his gaze. Wes was about to yell something when his phone rang, the expression on his face turned worried.

"Hi", he said as he answered. "What? Okay, hang on I'll be right there. Do _not _do anything stupid." He looked at the Warblers and Klaine.

"I thought Once a Warbler Always a Warbler meant something", he said. "Clearly it doesn't to you _people_." He stormed out and no one moved to stop him. As he moved down the hallway Nick started singing. Now follows another typical Glee scene. Wes would be moving through Dalton in slow motion as Nick sang. The scene would continue to shift between Wes, The Warblers, Klaine, the ND, Sue and Mr. Schue.

**Nick: ****Should've stopped you there****  
I should've been by your side  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run and hide  
I should've called you out** – The Warblers started to vocalize behind him and we'd see a flashback of the Warblers laughing and hugging as Wes returned.**  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again  
**

Kurt and Blaine grabbed each other's hands and the scene would've changed to McKinley where the New Directions were watching clips from last year's assignments… watching Wes.

**Nick & Klaine: But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

Here Mercedes would leave and walk to her locker.

**Mercedes: Should've held my ground**  
**I could've been redeemed**  
**For every second chance**  
**That changed its mind on me,**  
**I should've spoken up**  
**I should've proudly claimed**  
**That oh my head's to blame**  
**For all my hearts mistakes**

She'd open her locker and take out a picture of her and Wes.

**ND & Mercedes: But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**  
**I'm staring at the mess I made**  
**I'm staring at the mess I made**  
**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

Schue would here walk by the auditorium and see the 'ghost' of Victor Montgomery sing _I Will Always Return_… and then Schue would walk on.

**Schue: And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's falling down  
As you walk away...** – The scene would turn to Wes as the young man started running towards his car, still in slow motion and then shift to Dave Karofsky sitting alone in his room… watching his computer.**  
And it's on me now  
As you go...  
**

The scene would turn to Sue sitting alone in her office watching a picture of the Glee Club of the year before, closely watching Wes' face. She had made him ruthless, she knew what he had done, she knew what he'd become, she had seen something was up but did nothing… and it was all her fault.**  
**

**Sue & Schue: But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made...  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

The scene would again change and Wes would now be seen getting into his car and then shift to the Warblers watching him from the door or windows.

**All: And it's falling down**  
**As you walk away...**  
**And it's on me now**  
**As you go...**

Schue would be seen walking towards Sue's office, Sue would still be seen looking through last year's yearbook, the ND would still be watching assignments, Mercedes would be walking towards the choir room and Karofsky would get up off his bed and walk up to the window.

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made...  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.  
**

The last scenes would be of Wes driving out of the gates that led to Dalton Academy and disappear from sight… as Klaine and the Warblers started crying, then it would shift to the ND choir room where the clips ended, then to Schue walking into Sue's office and end with her closing the yearbook… fade to black.

* * *

Wes ran out of his car and didn't even care to knock on the door as he rushed in. He heard a woman scream and heard a man curse and yell but ignored that. He just ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Dave's room. He saw Dave coming out of his closet when he heard the sound. He was dressed in his best suit and held a belt in his hands. Wes jumped him and they fell to the ground.

"Nothing stupid I told you!" Wes yelled at him. "And trying to kill yourself is stupid!"

"I have nothing left to live for", Dave yelled at him, trying to get loose. "All my friends _hate _me and think I'm disgusting! No one likes me, everybody hates me!"

"If I hated you… would I have saved your-"

He was interrupted when he heard a shotgun being made ready to fire behind him and he and Dave both looked at the door to see Mr. Karofsky stand there.

"Who the hell are you", the man said and aimed at Wes. "And what are you doing in my house?!"

"Sir I can explain", Wes said and got up. "I'm a friend of your son's and he called me and asked me to come over… as quickly as possible. I feared he would do something so I didn't knock or ring the doorbell… I'm sorry."

Mr. Karofsky looked at the young man and then at his son and saw how he was dressed… and what he was holding.

"Dave", he said feeling dread build up. "What are you doing son?"

"Dad", Dave got out before he started crying. Mr. Karofsky threw his gun aside and Wes moved aside so that the father could comfort his son. Wes walked up to the computer and read the comments there on Dave's Facebook page and his face turned red in anger. He sent a friend request from Dave to himself before signing out and then signed in with his own name. He got to Dave's page and wrote a comment. He wrote:

"A wise frog once said that being green is not easy but I say that being green is far easier than being gay. Gay people have to live through the kind of shit you are throwing out here. I have had a lot of gay friends and most of them I met because they fled to my school after their so called friends and classmates nearly got them killed or nearly had them kill themselves. By luck I just managed to save Dave's life, an innocent life.

The things you are writing is not only hurtful but plain wrong. Being gay is not an anomaly, but pushing someone to suicide willingly is. People say that being popular gives you strength and confidence but in my time I have never met people more insecure than the popular kids. These kids can't be themselves and it takes strength and courage to be yourself and David Karofsky is being brave by coming out of the closet. It takes more nerve than you can muster in a lifetime.

You all make me sick, Dave is a human being and he can't help who he loves. Now some of you will probably comment and say that then there is no difference between a gay guy and a pedophile because neither can help who they love. No that's not true. Pedophiles are sick and twisted and their 'love' hurt and destroy. A homosexual person's love is not vicious, cruel, wrong, sick, hurting or destroying. It's love.

I love my girlfriend and my love is not hurting her. My best friend loves his boyfriend and his love does not hurt anyone. There are different kinds of love and the love shared between two people are beautiful, it doesn't matter if that love is the love between a man and a woman, a woman and a woman, a man and a man or a parent and its child. There are different kinds of love out there and no one has the right to tell anyone what they should feel about someone. What you guys don't understand is that homosexuality is not a sin, not a disease, not something disgraceful or dirty. It's love and love is a powerful thing. Love gives you the strength to continue with your life, it gives you the strength to get out of your bed and live your life another day.

Love is life and you are trying to take both away from another human being. Love is life and I won't let you murder it because of your own lack of knowledge and compassion. Love is life and it's worth fighting for even if you love boys or girls. L is for life, O is for outstanding, V is for vital, E is for extraordinary and D is for devotion. Love only has positive meanings when two people share it and it does _not _matter if those two are of the same gender or not. Love is life so cherish it and don't condemn it."

He hit send and after just a little bit "likes" started to flow in and comments that agreed with him. Wes smiled and turned to Dave and his father and saw them talk. He moved over and Dave pulled him into a hug, then Dave's phone rang and Wes answered and pressed speaker.

"Hello", it was Azimio. "Dave are you there? Look buddy I'm sorry for what those jerks wrote to you. Man I am sorry if I didn't speak up for you earlier and I just want ya to know that… I love ya man. Don't go and do something stupid because I need you in my life, gay or not I'll always be there with ya. I'll always follow ya. Come back to McKinley and I'll show you just how much.

That Montgomery kid said all the right stuff and I just… look I don't hate gay people. I know it seemed that way the last couple of years when I followed you around when we bullied those Glee kids… but it… I just… you're my friend and I only followed your lead because dude you're my hero. You always speak your mind and I admire that. I wanted to be like you… now I know you only did it out of fear of who you are… look dude just call me okay? Love ya man."

The dial tone came and Mr. Karofsky took the phone from Wes' outstretched hand and smiled at him. Wes nodded at him before leaving.

* * *

Now remember that the song scene stopped after Schue entered Sue's office? Well this is what happened next.

"William", Sue said. "I know why you are here."

"Look Sue I am… flattered I guess about you wanting my", Schue began but she cut him off.

"I'm gonna cut you off right there", she said. "I don't need your sperm anymore because I am already pregnant and we both know you are not here to deny me the chance of getting kids with curly mops of hair and butt-chins."

Schue sighed and sat down.

"Did you hear about Wes", he asked.

"Yes William I did", she said. "And I'm sorry about it."

"Why?"

"Because I think that it is my fault. I showed him how to be ruthless and now he uses my teachings against me, you and the Glee Club."

"Sue I don't think that's why he's doing it. There is something brooding underneath the surface. I am not fully into the situation between my kids and Wes but I know they did something that made him angry."

"It must be the fact that they blamed him for Montjones breaking up", she said and got up. "Or the fact that Kurt, Rachel and Blaine knew that it was not his fault but never said anything and he found out."

"How?"

"Well yours truly may have sent him a video showing just that."

"Sue!"

"He deserved to know the truth, we both know it."

Schue ran a hand over his face and then looked at her.

"I don't think that's all", he said.

"I agree William", she said. "Lieutenant Ruthless is the most ruthless boy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and when angered he is the most entertaining thing because he puts fear in everyone, but it takes a lot to make him grow hateful. So these two reasons can't be the only ones."

"I just wish I _knew _what has happened… I mean… there is something brooding underneath the surface but I can't figure out what it is."

"Well maybe someone outside of the school knows William."

"His dads?"

"Most likely, or that girlfriend of his."

Schue nodded and got up and headed for the door.

"William", Sue said and he looked at her. "I will watch your performance at regionals and if I were you I would not do Michael. Wes knows what you have planned… he will tell the others. Prepare something else."

Schue only nodded at left.

* * *

That evening the Warblers were nervously waiting in the auditorium of a school they had never heard about before. They had watched Twiddle Dee Kiss Me Baby and Guitar Man perform and it was their turn now. They had decided against doing Michael because they knew Wes knew their plans… but they didn't know if he would find it in him… to betray them and tell the other choirs. Thad and Sebastian were talking in private.

"Are you sure you had no idea this would happen", Thad asked his boyfriend.

"I swear Thad I had no idea they'd release those CDs and I had no idea Wes would turn so… cold… I've never seen his eyes like that. I've seen him sad and hurting but never in this way… couldn't you feel it when he yelled at us? It may have seemed as if it was in anger… but it wasn't. He was so sad Thad… so broken. His loyalty is only to HT now."

"And you knew of HT?"

"Yes… I knew the choir would exist… but we still don't know why. I'm… I'll join them after my transfer." As soon as he said transfer Thad threw his arms around him.

"Please don't go", he sobbed. "I want you here with me."

"I know", Sebastian said and hugged him close. I want to bring you with me but I can't. You… you applied for NYU right?"

"Yeah", Thad sobbed. "You won't get rid of me that easy Smythe."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They kissed and then headed for the stage where the Warblers were waiting for them.

"Everybody ready", Fred asked.

"Yes", the Warblers grumbled and Sebastian sighed.

"Cheer up lads", he said and everyone looked at him. "Sure Wes is mad at us and backstabbed you… so let's show him how wrong he is. Let's show him that we can stand tall on our own, that we haven't changed. Let's show him that the Warblers are the same happy and friendly guys that they have always been. Let's go out there and show the world."

One by one the Warblers grinned and Thad kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville", the emcee said. "The Warblers!"

The curtain was pulled aside and the Warblers performed their renditions of _Stand _and _Glad You Came_. Throughout the number Thad scanned the audience, praying of seeing some abnormal hair color or maybe someone from the New Directions. The numbers were running smoothly and Thad was enjoying himself but he couldn't shake the feeling of the competition being arranged so that the Warblers would win. Their opponents had been _horrible_ to put it mildly. Most of them sang off key or sang wrong words… or messed up choreography or just left the stage. Thad did not like it at all and he caught Sebastian's gaze when they gathered for the final formation in _Stand _Sebastian's eyes asked him:

"What?"

And Thad gave him an almost awkward smile and gazed to the side where they could see Guitar Man watching them. Sebastian looked at him with an apologetic smile and then they got back into their show-faces. Their last number went by perfectly and it was clear that they were the favorites of the audience. But Thad still didn't like it. They had been put to compete with the worst of the worst and they did not have to wait long to be declared winners… which annoyed him to no end.

* * *

Sebastian kept sending him apologetic glances and when he went to take Thad's hand when they returned to Dalton the younger boy just stormed off… leaving Sebastian looking hurt and leaving the Warblers confused.

Thad collapsed onto his bed and started to sob because he now knew that Sebastian would leave. He had no reason to stay now since they had gotten to nationals. That's why Thad was so annoyed with them being declared winners so quickly and being up against such bad competition. They didn't need to spend any time there which lead to him having less time with Sebastian. He didn't want his boyfriend to leave him! He didn't want to be without him! There was a soft knock on the door but Thad ignored it. He heard the door open and someone entering, before it was closed gently. He just kept sobbing and then felt the bed dip a bit as someone sat down. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thaddy?" Jeff asked carefully. "What's wrong dude? Come on man look at me." Thad slowly sat up and looked at Jeff who smiled.

"There we go", the blonde said. "Now what's up? Did you and Sebastian have a fight or something?" Thad only cried and leaned on Jeff for comfort and the blonde held him. Jeff was wondering what was going on. He had seen Thad upset after David hurt him and it was nothing like this. This was not tears of hurt, this was tears of sadness and longing. What was going on?

"Seb's…" Thad sobbed out. "His dad… he's forcing him to t-transfer schools."

Jeff's eyes widened and he held Thad closer and felt sad himself.

* * *

"What?!" Fred yelled at Sebastian in the Warblers Hall.

"My dad is forcing me to change schools", Sebastian said with a sigh. "He wants me closer to home."

The room was completely quiet and some of the Warblers looked really upset, but clearly none would be as upset as Thad.

"Does Thad know this", Nick asked and Sebastian nodded. "So that's why he stormed past you in that upset manor?"

Sebastian nodded and a tear slid down his cheek.

"How um…" Trent rubbed his neck. "When are you forced to leave?"

"Tomorrow", Sebastian said and more tears escaped his eyes.

"No", Nick said and looked at him sadly. "Does Thad know?"

Sebastian could only nod because he was fighting very hard to keep his tears at bay.

"Then go to him", Fred said and got up. "Don't hang around us. Be with your boyfriend. Do you leave in the morning, around lunch or in the evening?"

"Early tomorrow", Sebastian answered and then squawked as he was pulled into a tight hug by Trent. The other Warblers joined in on the hug, except for David.

"It was awesome to have you in the Warblers", Fred told him when they let go. "You made us a better team even."

"Thanks and don't worry", Sebastian said. "This whole Wes-situation? I'll help you with that."

"How", David asked.

"I'm moving to a school in New York", Sebastian said. "I'll find him and figure out everything that happened."

"You'd really do that for us?"

"Sure, you guys are my friends… I will try to watch your performance at nationals."

"Good", Frank said. "Now go to your boyfriend before we kick you all the way there!" Sebastian didn't need to be told twice, he practically ran out the room.

* * *

Later that evening found Sebastian and Thad snuggled up together in bed. Both had been crying, both had been sobbing and both had been desperate to just touch the other. Sebastian had buried his nose in Thad's hair and relished in his scent and Thad was gripping tight onto Sebastian relishing in the feeling of safety in his arms. They fell asleep like that and when Thad woke up next morning Sebastian was gone from the bed. Thad sat bolt-right up and looked around the room. But there was no trace of Sebastian and none of him even being there. Thad threw his covers aside and just ran. He ran down the hallway, down the stairs, out of the dorm and towards the front of the school and saw his beloved walking towards a car.

"Sebastian!" he shouted and the boy turned and saw him. Sebastian dropped his bag and caught Thad as he slammed into him.

"Th", was all he got out before Thad kissed him deeply. Sebastian got remembered of that night he had kissed Thad for the first time… during the spin the bottle game.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They headed out on the balcony… and Sebastian had never felt any more nervous than he did right then and there. Thad turned to him and smiled. Sebastian walked over and put his arms around Thad's waist and Thad put his around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian kept biting his lip nervously and it didn't help that some Warblers stood in the door giggling drunkenly. Thad chuckled and Sebastian looked at him. Thad moved closer and whispered:_

_"I want you to kiss me."_

_Sebastian didn't need telling twice. He pulled Thad to him and kissed him almost desperately and the Warblers cheered and started taking time. Sebastian felt so happy. He was kissing the boy he loved, he couldn't feel those sparks or see those fireworks people talked about. But he felt an incredible warmth spread through his body and he saw a supernova._

_He pulled Thad flush against him. Thad stood on his toes to reach better and gripped the fabric of Sebastian's vest and shirt. Sebastian decided to give him better access so he hoisted him up and Thad hooked his legs around his waist and put his arms around his neck. Sebastian held one hand on Thad's back and the other on his butt to keep him from falling down, he was also pressing him slightly against the wall for support. He dared to squeeze Thad's butt a little and Thad moaned into his kiss. That caused shivers of pleasure to go down the older boy's spine. Sebastian had never felt like that before when kissing someone, never._

_"Five minutes!" someone called and they parted Thad looked at him, still arms resting over his shoulders and legs around Sebastian's waist. They were leaning their foreheads on each other and their noses were touching just slightly. Thad smiled._

_"Kiss me again", he said and Sebastian chuckled and dared to squeeze Thad's butt again._

_"You're drunk", he said when Thad moaned in what sounded like pleasure, but only Sebastian heard it._

_"Please", Thad pouted. "Just a little one."_

_Sebastian grinned, kissed his him just beside the mouth before putting him down and they headed inside to cheers and laughter._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Don't leave me", Thad whispered and Sebastian came back from his trip down memory lane. He looked at his boyfriend and saw the hurt and the tears. "_Please _don't leave me."

"I won't ever leave you", Sebastian said and held him close. "Just as long as you think of me. We are not over yet… we will never be over. I _love _you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Seriously", Thad chuckled through his tears. "A _Tangled _reference?"

"You started it!" Sebastian said and kissed him again before moving back slightly. "I'll have to go now… I'll keep an eye on Wes to figure out what is going on with him. There must be a reason for him to do this… last time I saw him here he was still refusing to join HT. Something must've pushed him over the edge."

"Bring him back", Thad sobbed. "Please Smythe bring him back to us."

"I will try", Sebastian kissed him gently. "I will try."

Ten minutes later Fred found Thad sitting on the stairs outside of the school looking at the gate, tears going down his cheeks. Fred sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders and Thad leaned into him and cried. Ten minutes later for Sebastian, at the moment Fred arrived to Thad, he was talking with Wes over the phone, telling him that he was done and on his way home.

* * *

**TBC Gott nytt år! happy new year everyone! Sorry for the "short chapter" but it felt right to cut it here.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to AliceInRawenclaw for suggesting the use of the song **The Mess I Made!

**Lissi47 - he won't be talking to anyone in the nd or the warblers... and Wade/Unique, Sunshine and Seb are also HT ;)**


	15. On My Way With A Twist

Part 14

The next day McKinley got informed that David Karofsky had been stopped when he had tried to commit suicide after being outed at his new school. Now the strange thing was that this awoke a hatred at the school, a hatred for the people that wrote all those disgusting comments on Dave's Facebook… and Wes comment was shared and spread like wildfire.

Dave had been one of McKinley's most popular students and he had many friends there… and a few days later those friends had united and gone to his place to cheer him up and help him get all his stuff into his locker… and helped him get into the football team. Sam was not bitter about that, he felt Dave deserved it. But that's not all. Dave asked if he could join Glee Club and of course, the answer was yes. The day that Dave joined they all met in the auditorium and sat down in a circle. Mr. Schue was holding, for some reason, a can of peanut butter and a spoon in his hand.

"Mr. Schue why do you have a jar of peanut butter with one spoon", Mercedes asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah there are 16 of us here", Sugar said and looked around. "And I'm only comfortable to share to spoon with about half of you."

"Well it's come to my attention", Schue said with a little smile. "That our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tasted peanut butter."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Are you serious", Tina asked.

"No way it's impossible", Sam said but Rory just smiled.

"Rory if you don't mind", Schue said and got up, Rory followed suit. They watched him get the spoon with peanut butter, looking a bit worried. He tasted it and they all watched him with anticipation.

"Oh my God", he said with a chuckle. "That's the best thing I've ever had."

They all laughed, cheered and some clapped their hands. Rory and Schue sat down again and Kurt spoke up.

"Mr. Schuester while that is incredibly moving um it's kind of been an emotional week for some of us", Kurt said and looked at Dave, who smiled a bit shyly. He felt all eyes on him and blushed a bit.

"Yeah Mr. Schue", Finn said. "What' the point of all this?"

"The point is that Rory just had a brand-new experience", Schue explained to the kids. "Something as simple as peanut butter. You guys are young. I want you to promise me that, no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."

"Mr. Schue have you been talking to Wes by any chance", Dave asked and they all looked at him. "That's kinda what he told me the day after I tried to kill myself."

"He did?"

"Well he basically told me that if I tried something like that again he'll fly all the way down from New York to drag me back to life and kill me himself and then follow me… and I quote: 'I'd follow you into the jaws of Hades himself and drag your sorry ass back to life so that you can experience all the good things that you have ahead of you, your first true boyfriend, your acceptance letter to some college, your first job, your first own house, your first night as a married man, your first child… the list goes on and on Dave… no matter how much shit they throw at you remember… that you have a lot of amazing things waiting for you… just beyond that dark cloud.'"

The kids stared at him and Dave smiled sadly.

"I'll never do something so stupid again", he said. "I was so thankful seeing Wes break into my room to save my stupid ass… I just didn't know what to do. I felt alone and scared and hurt and horrible and ugly and sick and wrong… but then this amazing friend just whacks me up the head with his words… words that mean so much and takes so little to write down. My God that kid is a gift from the heavens."

The ND didn't say anything, they didn't know what to say. After all… Wes had betrayed them. But he had helped Dave… it was so strange. Mercedes decided to change the subject… well try at least.

"I'm happy you feel better now Dave", she said. "And Mr. Schue", she looked at her teacher. "I know we are a little, well a lot dramatic sometimes but I don't think anyone before or after this would consider taking their own life."

The room was quiet and then Schue shocked them all by saying:

"I did."

They all stared at him.

"What", Dave asked. "When? Why?"

"Junior year", Schue explained. "That was a tough year. I, uh… I cheated on my math midterm, peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and the teacher saw me do it."

"Just 'cause you got caught cheating", Puck asked not believing his ears. "I get caught cheating all the time."

"They called my dad at his office", Schue continued. "And he was coming to pick me up." He sighed. "I mean how was I supposed to look him in the eye? I just kept picturing my dad so disappointed in me. So… I walked up to the roof, I went right to the edge… One step and all the pain and humiliation would be over."

"Is that true", Kurt asked, hoping that it was and not just something Schue made up to tell them.

"That day", Schue said. "I promise you it felt like it was the end of the world. But you know what? It wasn't. You know for some of you getting caught cheating isn't a big deal. But there's something, everyone has something that might take them up to that edge." It was quiet for just a little bit.

"And look at all the things I would've missed out on", Schue continued. "I would've never met you guys or Emma. I would've missed out on everything. So, right now I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to, big things."

He gestured for them to start talking.

"Someday", Sam began. "I would like to earn enough money to buy my folks a new place so they don't ever have to go through losing their home again."

"I'm most looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children", Mercedes said and everyone laughed and Rachel mouthed "thank you" to her.

"I want to be there to see my kid's first steps", Artie said smiling.

"I want to be there to see _Sex And the City, Part 3_", Sugar said.

"Wow", Schue said and everyone laughed.

"I'm sort of embarrassed to admit it", Puck said hesitantly. "But I really do wanna graduate high school."

"I'm gonna petition to the army to change my dad's dishonorable discharge status to an honorable one", Finn said and all eyes were on him.

"I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class", Quinn said smiling happily.

"I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again", Santana said.

"I'm looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states", Blaine said thoughtfully.

"I'm looking forward to the first time I dance at Carnegie Hall", Mike said smiling proudly.

"I just want a song", Tina said and everyone laughed again.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in Congress", Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life", Rachel said happily.

"I'm looking forward to see my first kid", Dave said and they all smiled at him. Santana even gave him a hug.

"I know this sounds silly", Rory said. "But the peanut butter really is amazing Mr. Schue. But do you wanna know what I'm looking forward too? Winning regionals."

They all cheered, except for one sad blonde.

"I'm looking forward to the day Rainbow loves us again", Brittany said and they all stared at her and stopped cheering. Schue sighed heavily and looked at his hands.

"Brittany", he began but Dave cut him off.

"Why do you think Wes doesn't love you guys", he asked. "I know for a fact he does."

"What", Rachel asked.

"I've been talking to him over the phone since my suicide attempt… a few hours every day almost. He keeps telling me that you guys will be here for me, because you are just amazing like that and that you guys have good hearts and know what's wrong and what's right. He also said that things had been different this year, I don't know what he meant and when I asked him he only chuckled… but I could hear the sadness in his voice. He loves you guys, honest."

"Then why did he betray us", Mercedes asked.

"Because we betrayed him", Mike said and they looked at him. "Wes was always there for us and listened to both sides or all sides of a story whenever we argued… but when it was a fight between him and Mercedes… we knocked him down and left him there. We didn't offer a listening ear, heck we didn't even want to look at him. And Wes has been looking out for us since he got here as the blonde Asian, Victor Montgomery. When we needed him he was there… but when he needed us we turned our backs."

"The Warblers did too", Blaine said. "When they threw that coffee in his face, they just left him on the street. I have no idea how he got to the hospital and I know Sebastian was there because he told Thad, Kurt and me as much. I think he went there with Thad and met Mercedes when Thad and Wes talked or something."

"But none of us came", Mercedes mumbled. "And that's all my fault…"

"And I don't think the Warblers came either", Kurt said. "That's what I gather anyway. Wes was hurt and we didn't come to see him, Blaine and I were too chicken too. We were afraid to speak to him because he was still angry with us."

"Same here", Rachel said. "All the other girls, save Mercedes, got warm hugs and smiles… I got the cold shoulder and looks of ice."

"And I think I know why", Schue said and they turned to him. "Sue told me that she overheard you three talk in the hallway about Mercedes and Sam, she recorded it with her camera and sent it to Wes… resulting… in a _very _hurt and angry young man."

Wes' words suddenly made sense to Kurt and Blaine.

_"Why indeed", Wes said and looked at his nails looking bored. "That's what I asked myself when my so called friend threw scalding hot coffee in my face, when my other friend never told anyone about the bus accident to single me out, when my friends broke their promises to me, when my former best friend kept a secret from me that hurt and told two of my other friends but not me and when my so called girlfriend cheated on me over and over again." He looked up, his eyes cold and hard. "Why indeed."_

"Wes", Blaine said and they all looked at him. "Are doing this because a: Mercedes cheated on him, b: she got us all to turn against him and cut him out of our lives, c: Fred threw coffee in his face and didn't apologize, d: the Warblers just left him on the street-"

"Just like we did", Kurt mumbled.

"e: David knew he was in a bus accident but didn't tell anyone, f: David hurt one of the Warblers badly, g: the Warblers broke their promise, what promise I don't know, h: the Kurt/Rachel/I thing we just spoke about, i: we yelled at him for getting the Troubletones into existence and j: some unknown reason that is the biggest factor of all."

"Why j", Puck asked.

"Wes is a very forgiving person", Kurt said. "After maybe a punch and a few words he'd let most of those stuff go… so something very big is going on backstage… something we don't know about…"

They all looked around at each other, no one had a clue either to what was going on.

* * *

The next day they all gathered in the auditorium again, determent to win their regionals. Dave was sitting this one out since he didn't know any of the numbers. When they got there they saw that the Warblers were there too. All bad things had been forgiven between the two groups now that Wes had turned on both of them. Both groups were working on getting a hold of him or trying to figure out how to solve the problem. Blaine had called up them yesterday and told them what they figured the day before and the Warblers agreed with Kurt, there was something else behind Wes' emotional outbursts. They had never seen him this emotional… ever. Blaine smiled when he saw the Warblers.

"Hey guys", Blaine said and gave Nick a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer you guys on", Nick said happily. "We wanna see you win!"

"Yeah", Jeff called. "So we can beat your sorry asses at nationals! Ow!" Luke and Chris had hit him up the head.

"Be nice", Luke said.

"Oi! You're younger than me so I'm supposed to do that to you!"

"Act older then", Chris said innocently and Jeff pouted. The Warblers all, except one, laughed and Blaine realized something. They were one Warbler short. He also noticed Thad looking really sad, why? They had won their regionals so why was he upset? And shouldn't Sebastian be there to cheer him up? Had they had a fight? Was that why he wasn't there… or had they broken up?! Blaine had to know so that he knew if he had to go kick some ass or not.

"Where's Sebastian", he asked carefully. The New Directions noticed his absence as well and looked first at each other, before turning to the Warblers. The Warblers looked at each other and Kurt and Blaine noticed Fred put an arm around a sad looking Thad.

"His dad forced him to transfer to a school in New York", Rock said and sighed, running a hand through his short hair, he still wasn't used to it though. "He left the day after our regionals."

"But", Blaine said. "He'll come back right?"

"No", Nick said. "His dad wanted him closer to home so Seb is gone…"

Thad looked away, he didn't want to cry, he missed his boyfriend so much that it hurt.

"Oh Thad I'm so sorry", Kurt said and hugged the smaller boy to him. "Are you still together?"

Thad only nodded and hugged him back.

"Well we'll meet him again soon enough", Blaine tried to cheer him up. "Come on let's go to our seats."

They all took their seats, but Kurt refused to let go of Thad's hand so the smallest Warbler sat beside him, with Nick on his other side. Kurt didn't like how crushed his friend looked and he just hoped he could last until Sebastian came back again. He had to. If he didn't Kurt would fly up to New York and drag him down himself. But Santana seemed to be deep in thought and she had a scowl on her face.

'_That doesn't make any sense_', she thought. '_Sebastian's dad is a state's attorney, here in Ohio... so why would he want him in New York?_' She didn't voice her thoughts and didn't get into it any deeper because Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her after the others to go to their seats. None of them noticed a group of people taking their seats in the back of the room, one of them smirking almost evilly. That's when the emcee spoke up.

"And now", he said. "Let's meet our judges for the 2012 Midwest Regionals!" Everyone started clapping.

"Deputy Zoning Commissioner Melba Jackson-Wright", the emcee said and a woman stood up and received her cheers. "President of the Ohio Plumbers Union Local 109 Mr. Harl Beindorf!" A round man raised up his arm and received an equal amount of cheers. "And central Ohio's number one late night horror movie host-"

"No", Finn said not believing his ears.

"Svengoobles!" the emcee called and everyone went crazy cheering for the guy dressed up as a vampire. Sam, Rory and Sugar stood up and pretended to be vampires, to show their support of the man. Kurt only smiled fondly at them and looked at Thad. The smaller boy was having a tiny smile on his lips. Blaine also showed support for Svengoobles and turned to Kurt while imitating a vampire. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"And now", the emcee continued. "From Dayton Ohio the Ludo High Dancing Eagles!"

Everyone cheered and the curtain was pulled aside to show a group of 12 girls and boys dancing amazingly… it was like watching 6 couples of Mike and Brittany on that stage. Their dancing was amazing but their singing… not that good really. Thad looked up with a scowl on his face.

"No", he said. "Not again."

"What", Kurt asked.

"When we had our regionals we were put in with two choirs that would _never _had won against the Hipsters even!"

"Well maybe that was the best in that region."

"Kurt… _Vocal Extreme_ came from that region last year."

"What?!"

"Yeah…"

"But… But…"

"Something fishy is going on here", Thad said and winced when the leads of the Eagles sang _way _off key.

"Is the competition rigged you think?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure", Thad said. "But something isn't right… You will win, no problem."

They applauded out of politeness when the numbers were over, but most people in the auditorium felt relieved when the false singing group left the stage. Kurt noticed that the medieval dressed choir behind them was gone and saw them take the stage.

"And now from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School", the emcee said happily. "The Golden Goblets!"

Everyone cheered and the madrigal singers started. The Warblers and the New Directions fought to not start laughing and after a bit the ND had to leave to get ready. The worst part though… the Golden Goblets were good. Kurt squeezed Thad's hand before leaving and the Warblers all shook hands with the ND members closest to them, wishing them luck.

* * *

In the choir room they were all getting ready. Puck was by one mirror applying eyeliner and he said:

"Those Golden Goblet madrigal singers were way better than I thought they'd be."

"Are you high", Brittany asked confused. "I couldn't hear their instruments at all."

"Okay guys", Schue said hurrying into the room. "Don't let them get to your heads and don't take things for granted. The Dancing Eagles weren't the best singers but they sure as heck could dance."

"Are you kidding", Sam said. "It was like Mike was cloned into six people up there… and the same for Brittany."

"True but our dancers can sing", Mercedes said and smiled as Dave handed her the headband she was to wear.

"Well don't take things for granted", Schue warned again. "Stay focused on what we do best."

"Show circle time, come on let's huddle up", Artie said and everyone, even Dave huddled up. They all cheered and whooped, smiles were all around.

"Okay", Schue said. "Uh oh Finn you wanted to start us off?"

"Yeah", Finn said. "I know it's kind of short notice but", he looked at Rachel. "After the competition Rachel and I are going to get married", he looked up at the group again "at the justice of peace at the Lima Municipal Center."

Kurt and Quinn were the only ones that didn't look happy.

"There will be some light refreshments afterwards", Rachel continued."My dads and I were rolling finger sandwiches all night long."

"With everything that's happened lately", Finn continued. "we thought a lot about what Mr. Schue's said. We don't wanna wait anymore. We just want to live every day like it is our last." Schue didn't look all too happy about this either.

"So we wanted to thank a lot of you guys", Finn told his friends. "that were supportive of our decision to get married."

"A-and for those of you who maybe weren't the biggest fans of our impending nuptials we thank you also", Rachel said and looked at Quinn and Kurt. "Oh and Dave we want you to be there also." She smiled at him.

"I'll be happy to be there", Dave said and smiled back.

"So after we win", Rachel continued. "We would really love it if _all _of you would come to our wedding."

Brittany cheered and some applauds were heard before Schue took command again.

"Come on", he said. "Bring it in." They all put their hands in and said:

"Amazing!" Before they hurried out to the stage, just as the emcee said:

"And now from William McKinley High in Lima Ohio the New Directions!"

* * *

The Warblers cheered and sat back to enjoy their friends performing onstage. When Blaine rapped they couldn't keep their grins back, because it was so unlike the friend they had always known. But someone else in the room wasn't smiling. The three shadows in the back was snorting or scoffing.

"This is the best they could do", one of them asked.

"I thought you said they were always amazing", the second said.

"I know… I'm disappointed", the third said.

When the ND was done with the first part and the second part started, with the Trouble Tones, the trio noticed Sue Sylvester get into the auditorium to watch.

"Never thought I'd see that happen", the third said when she smiled at the performance.

"Why were all the girls moving as if they had crapped themselves or were heavily pregnant", the second one asked.

"Because they aren't used to dance and strut around in high heels most likely", the first one said. "Is it only me or are they aiming that song at a certain someone?"

"If you mean a certain 'backstabbing Asian' then I agree", the second one said.

"I agree too", the third one said. "Oh great here comes Big Mouth…" Rachel came onstage alone. "So predictable."

The song started and went on for a bit.

"Oh come on I thought this was a choir competition and not a solo thing", the second said and the rest of the ND girls came onstage. "Okay now it's not but I can still only hear Rachel screaming!"

"And what's with the skipping around?" the first one asked. "She looks like a five year old."

"She's got the ways and mood of one", the third one said. "Aw how cute the boys are on the balcony." The last part was said in a mocking tone. When the number was over the trio shook their heads.

"Good that we rigged the competition or the ND would never have gotten through", the second one said.

"Why does the board want them in anyway", the first one asked. "They weren't top ten."

"No but they are usually amazing", the third one said. "They can be a threat…"

"How will they fair against HT?" the second one asked.

"Like everyone else… They'll crash and burn… maybe put up just the tiniest of fights… maybe."

"A very big maybe", the first one said.

"Hey!" an angry voice snapped and the boy in front of them, which turned out to be David Mitchell from the Warblers, who'd lost his spot during the small break before the ND performed. He turned around. "Stop saying those things about the ND and…" he trailed off when he saw the trio. They smiled at him.

"Hello David", the second one said. "Missed me?"

"Not likely", the third one said before David could answer. "Pick your chin up David, you are not a birdhouse."

"Boys let's go", the first one said and got up. "It's break and I need to use the bathroom."

"Coming", the two boys said and got up as well. The trio disappeared and David just stared in shock. He had to tell the others!

* * *

They did not have to wait long for the result and it turned out, just like Thad had predicted the New Directions won without that much of a struggle. They all cheered happily and Quinn noticed Sue leaving the auditorium so she followed her into her office.

"Coach Sylvester", she asked with a smile on her face.

"Quinn", Sue said. "Thank you for coming. I know you must be exhausted from singing all those 'ohs' and background 'ahs'. Have a seat."

Quinn rolled her eyes but sat down in front of the desk.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking this week", Sue said and looked at her. "And um, I don't know if it's this Karofsky thing or Wes going crazy or even seeing you perform, but I realized something. I always admired you Quinn."

Quinn looked up at her and smiled at that.

"At first I thought it was because you reminded me of a younger somewhat less striking Sue Sylvester", Sue continued calmly. "But then I realized that I admire you for all the ways you are _not _like me. You proved that it's never too late to turn your life around. And with that in mind I'm giving you this." She handed Quinn a red box, containing her Cheerios uniform.

"You are not gonna regret this", Quinn said after opening the box and looking at it. "I'm gonna win us a national championship in this uniform."

She hurried out and changed and walked down the hallway and she met Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey Fabray", Blaine said smiling. "Looking good."

"Thanks boys", she said happily. "Catch you later." She saw Rachel rush out of the choir room. "Hey, how do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me earlier and I couldn't resist."

"Well I'm glad you're happy", Rachel said. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"When you were singing that song", Quinn went on. "You were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right? He really does make you so happy. I want to support you Rachel and Finn and come to the wedding if it's not too late." Rachel all but squealed.

"No", she said and they hugged but when they did Quinn saw _someone_. She saw a trio looking at her and then smirk. One of the boys blew her a kiss before disappearing around the corner… and then the Warblers rushed by, towards that trio. Rachel hurried off. But Quinn… followed the Warblers.

* * *

"Hey", David yelled and the trio that was walking down the parking lot stopped walking. One of them smirked, even though the Warblers couldn't see that.

They only saw that the members of the trio were all wearing a black jacket with their last names on the back and they saw something written down their right and left arms as well, but they couldn't say what it was.

The one to the far left was the tallest of them, with brown hair, black jacket, blue denim, black shoes and he had the name Rogers written on his back. The guy in the middle had orange hair, wearing that same jacket, black pants, black shoes, gloves with half fingers and Montgomery was written on his back. And to the far left was the shortest of the group, also wearing that jacket, but with the black hair with orange streaks in a ponytail, a black skirt, black stilettos and a black bracelet around her arm. On the back of the jacket was written Corazon.

The Warblers were all staring at them and the guy in the middle smirked and turned to look over his shoulder and they saw the smirk and that on his left arm was written Talent.

"Warblers", Wes Montgomery said calmly, his orange eyes looking cold. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"What the hell are you doing here", David asked Wes sternly. "Why are you, Sunshine and that slime-ball here?!"

"Slime-ball", Thad asked confused.

"Thad I told you", David yelled at the shorter Warbler. "I told you from the start I didn't trust him and here is why!" He pointed at the guy to the far left. "That's Sebastian Smythe!"

The brown-haired guy turned around and David gaped in shock. It was not Sebastian, but a guy he'd never seen before.

"Hi", the guy said. "I'm Malcolm Rogers… and you must be the Warblers then?"

Thad glared at David angrily as did some of the other Warblers but David ignored it and stormed over to the trio that turned around fully. It was Wes, this Malcolm guy and Sunshine.

"Where is he", David yelled at Wes. "I saw him in the auditorium! You three were trash-talking the choirs!"

"Why would we have a high school student in a college choir", Sunshine asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"He's not a highschooler and you know it!" David yelled.

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"David calm down", Fred said as the Warblers came over. "Sebastian is not here, he's in New York."

"But that rises another question", Nick said and turned to Wes and the other two.

"Why are you here", a feminine voice asked before Nick could and Quinn stalked over to them, in her cheerleading uniform.

"Quinn", Wes said and smiled, looking at her from top to bottom. "You look good Fabray. Cutting down on smoking have we?"

"Cutting down on friends have we", Quinn shot back.

"Not really", Wes said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh? Because it looks to me as if you lost the Warblers and us… all your friends."

"Well then", Wes said and smirked. "I think my friends would disagree."

From around the corner of the parking lot came a row of girls and a row of guys. They joined up behind Wes, Malcolm and Sunshine all wearing those jackets. It was ten girls with Sunshine and nine boys with Malcolm and Wes. The Warblers looked at what had to be Higher Talent and felt a bit worried. They all seemed to be in perfect physical condition, as well as determent to kick some ass.

"Whoa", Luke said watching the group. "Wow you guys are really good on timing."

"Why thank you", Sunshine said with a fake cheerfulness. "We did not rehearse that at _all_."

"You rehearsed all day didn't you", Quinn said dryly.

"Eeeeehm no", Sunshine said. "But yesterday we did."

"Why are you here", Quinn asked walking closer and Wes did the same. "Do you enjoy torturing us or something?"

"No", Wes said calmly. "I'm just here to give a little message."

"And what is that?"

"Well first of all it is, congratulations on winning regionals, both of you. Second of all, we are not impressed so far and third and final... Don't fuck with us…"

"Because we'll fuck right back", another voice said from behind them and Sebastian Smythe came out of McKinley High… dressed in a Higher Talent jacket. "Hello love, missed me?" He walked up to Thad and kissed his cheek before walking over to HT.

"Sebastian?!" Jeff screamed in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out", Sebastian said leaning on Malcolm slightly.

"Why do you always act like this", Sunshine told him. "We all know you are not as cocky as you want these jerks to think."

"Well it's fun to make them think so."

"You're in Higher Talent", Thad asked and all eyes were on him and Sebastian's smile dropped. "H-how… why?"

"Thad I'm sorry", Sebastian said. "I didn't want to hurt you… I still love you. I'm just… I've been part of Higher Talent this whole time."

"What?!" the Warblers yelled and Thad looked really upset.

"You fucking bastard!" Fred yelled and was about to jump at Sebastian but Rock and Joseph grabbed hold of him as the boys of HT moved forward, making a protective wall in front of Sebastian.

"So much drama", Wes said dryly and put his arm around Sunshine's shoulders. "Why is there always so much drama here? Come on HT let's go."

The group all walked out of the parking lot and Sebastian turned to look at Thad who looked angry and sad at the same time. He blew him a kiss but Thad just looked away.

"See you at nationals if not before", Wes called out and the HT laughed. When they were gone all eyes turned to Thad.

"Thad", Nick began.

"Don't", Thad said and pulled away slightly. "Just… just leave me alone." He hurried off and the Warblers let him.

"Oh I must get to the wedding", Quinn said.

"We'll drive you", Jeff offered. "Come on it's no problem."

"Can we stop at mine first so that I can change?"

"Sure, no probs." The Warblers and Quinn left… but without their knowledge Thad was behind the corner, calling Sebastian.

"How did I do", he asked.

"Fantastic baby", Sebastian said softly. "Don't you worry this will all be over soon, all you need is a little patience."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Quinn got there in time for the wedding… but that still doesn't mean Finchel got married. Because when the priest or whatever asked if someone had something against it Burt finally had enough and spoke the mind of him and the other parents.

He told their children how they only pretended to get along to get the kids to not get married. He told them how they were still too young to get married and how it would only keep them from their dreams and ruin their futures. Carole, Hiram and Leroy also told them similar things… but it wasn't until Carole's phone rang that the wedding was completely cancelled. She answered it and rushed out of the room before anyone could stop her, saying something about one of her babies needing her.

* * *

Carole Hudson-Hummel came to the Montgomery house and saw a young man with orange hair sit on the steps of the porch, clutching his head in his hands and shaking. Carole hurried over to him and sat in front of him, on her knees. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. His orange eyes made her startle a little but she hurriedly got out of the shock when she saw the tears and pulled Wes Montgomery into a tight hug. Trying to comfort the distressed teen, who's world had been turned upside down… _again_.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the shortness in this chapter and for the long wait.**

**Tessa - What do you think ;)**


	16. Saturday Night Gleever With A Twist

Part 15

Some time went by since the last time the Higher Talent members came to visit and some things had changed since then. For starters Finn and Rachel postponed their marriage because of what their parents, and teachers, said. Then Joe joined Glee Club and last but not least… Kurt and Mercedes became friends again. He somehow forgave her for all the stuff she had done to Wes and they spent a lot of time together, when Kurt wasn't with Blaine of course. One morning they were by Kurt's locker talking about Mercedes' college acceptances.

"I'm thrilled you got into Defiance College and Cleveland State", Kurt said smiling. "But what about NYU?"

Before Mercedes could give him an answer an almost feminine voice cut in.

"Kurt Hummel", it asked. "Mercedes Jones?" They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw an African-American boy walk up to them, dressed in a checked shirt, with a grey slipover and dark shoes and denim. His voice was even more feminine than Kurt's and it shocked them. Plus that they had never seen the guy before, but he seemed younger than them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt", the boy said. "But I'm your biggest fan."

Both Gleeks felt shocked, they didn't know they had fans. Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled.

"I've been to every last one of your performances", the boy continued and then hesitated. "Except _West Side Story_. I boycotted that one because you two weren't Tony and Maria."

Mercedes smiled wide at that and looked at Kurt again, Kurt smiled to and closed his locker and held his hand out for the boy.

"Well hello kind sir", he said and felt a bit smug. "I don't believe I caught your name."

They shook hands and when they let go the boy said:

"Wade Adams. I go to Carmel High." Kurt and Mercedes' smiles dropped. Wade looked down slightly. "And I'm in Vocal Adrenaline and I know we are supposed to be archenemies but I swear, I'm not here to spy. I want to ask your advice about something." Mercedes and Kurt looked a bit cold by now. "Our coach is Jesse St. James and he keeps yelling at us and treating us badly and it only got worse after Higher Talent sent us that CD with our songs on it. Jesse is cursing them every chance he gets and he takes his anger about their leads being better than him out on all of us."

Kurt and Mercedes led him to an empty classroom and he told them about the latest time Jesse yelled in his ear and their latest rehearsals.

"God he's awful", Mercedes said feeling sorry for the young boy in front of her.

"He's nothing compared to the kids at school", Wade said a bit shyly. "Or my parents." He looked down again. Then he looked up at them again. "Do you know how I get through it?"

They shook their heads.

"Ever since I was a kid I would play this game", Wade explained."Where I'd pretend I was a different person, the person that I _dreamed _of being… the real me." He hesitated again. "I even have a different name… Unique." Kurt and Mercedes smiled a bit. "I got so nervous, I almost didn't speak to you guys today. But then I thought, how would Unique do it?" He then went on to explain what Unique would have done and this was it:

* * *

First of all Unique would be wearing an outfit worthy of Kurt Hummel and then walk towards them with confidence. Unique would've heard Kurt say:

"What about NYU? Wait, wait, hold that thought. Someone with exquisite taste is wearing-"

And then Unique would interrupt him while walking up to both of them. Unique would've said:

"Joy by Jean Patou." And Kurt would look at Unique. "Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, Unique worships the red carpet you walk on. If you two had a love child, it would be Unique. And Unique's grandparents would be André Leon Talley and Beyoncé, because only the best will do for Unique." Unique would notice people look at the outfit Unique was wearing and say:

"Yes fools it's real chinchilla. Unless you are planning on spattering it with paint, then it's fake."

* * *

Kurt didn't really know what to say but Wade was smiling so wide at him so he said:

"Unique sound like a really great person. I hope that one day you can build up enough courage to be him."

"Actually Unique is a her", Wade said and Mercedes and Kurt felt shocked. Say what?! This boy wanted to be a girl?! Was he crazy?! He'd be killed for that in Ohio and especially at Carmel!

"That why I wanted your advice", Wade went on. "Our regionals are this Saturday and I want to go on stage wearing a dress and heels. Because that's who I feel like I am inside."

"Unique", Kurt said and Wade smiled.

"Yes", he said and looked at them. "What would you do?"

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They wanted to make this kid believe in himself but this was Ohio. They'd kill him if he went out on that stage in a dress. Kurt sighed and looked at the smiling boy.

"Wade", he said and Wade smiled even wider. "I… I don't think you should do it."

Wade's smile faded.

"What", he asked sounding crushed.

"It's great that you want to be the person you feel that you are inside but…"

"This is Ohio", Mercedes cut in. "They 'kill' you if you just hug another person of the same sex as you. Kurt has been through it, our friend Dave has it too and Santana."

"We don't want to see you get hurt and Carmel… the kids there are the worst in the state. Had you been at Dalton Academy I'd say go for it because the boys there are understanding and kind… but you're not at Dalton and the kids at Carmel are no Dalton boys. Even here at McKinley openly gay kids are treated so bad we feel horrible about ourselves. It's better now but I still get those looks like: 'he's digusting', 'being with another boy is wrong' and so on. I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"But", Wade said. "That's who I am."

"And it's great that you know it", Mercedes said. "But if you go out on that stage as Unique you are going to get 'killed'. If the newspapers and the kids at your school doesn't do it, Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline will. Please don't do it."

The room was silent for a bit and then Wade said:

"I thought that you guys would understand."

"Wade", Kurt said and stood up. "We are sorry, I understand the need to be yourself but at Carmel… it's not possible. I'm sorry."

"No", Wade said and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, sorry for thinking I could be something I'm not."

With that he walked out and left Kurt and Mercedes feeling really bad.

But unbeknownst to them and even for Sue, even with her wires and cameras and bugs and so on, Wade took out his phone as soon as he left and dialed Wes' number.

"Hello Precious", Wade said when Wes answered and walked out of the school. "Yes I went against your suggestion and went to see them. I just wanted to see if they are as rotten as we believe. No, no Precious they didn't. In fact… they told me to go on as Wade and not Unique because I would be killed if I go on as Unique. They wanted to protect me, even Mercedes wanted to. Kurt I understand why he wants to protect me… they both said it would've been a good idea if I was a student at Dalton… maybe there are hope for them, don't you think so Precious?"

He waited for an answer and got a cold and bitter one.

"Precious you have _got _to stop this coldness in your heart", Wade said as he got into his car. "Baby you are hurting yourself more than them and it hurts me, Ray and Loverboy to see you like this. We have to work this out okay? I know, I know we have no _choice _but to do this or it's all over for us… but… that doesn't mean we can't do it in a friendly way. Don't you think your little revenge-plot is getting carried away?" He smiled when he got his answer. "That's my good boy. Now LB said that he'd be home to talk to you again later tonight and Ray will be there too so Precious… please listen to them and let them help you. After what happened… you deserve some love." He waited for an answer and got one. "Yes love you too, see you soon." Wade ended the call and pulled out of McKinley High parking lot and headed for Carmel high.

* * *

"You gotta talk to him", Jeff said to Nick and looked at the table in the cafeteria where Thad was sitting all alone. The Warblers had waved him over but he just turned away from them. Thad was sitting with his back to them, hands in his lap, tray with untouched food in front of him and an utterly crushed look on his face and depressed air around him.

"You talk to him", Nick said. "He's closer to you than me."

"But I don't know what to say", Jeff objected.

"Just say you're sorry this happened to him", Fred suggested. "It might make him angry or sad but hopefully it'll make him talk."

"Why don't you do it then", Jeff said. "You're the Warbler leader now. You talk to him."

"I've tried", Fred said and ran a hand over his face. "He won't listen to me, he just looks at me with those big sad eyes and he looks so crushed I just… don't know what to say."

"We gotta do something and fast", Nick said and ran a hand over his face. "He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He barely says a word in class and even fewer words in Warbler rehearsals. He doesn't even get into his room unless he absolutely has to. Every day after school he disappears, I think he leaves the area but I have no idea of where he goes."

"You", Luke said and bit his lip. "You don't think he's hurting himself right?"

The others looked at him and he blushed a bit.

"Wes told us remember", he mumbled. "He told us Thad tried to kill himself when he was new here. What if… what if Wes and Sebastian's betrayals makes him go… what if he tries again?"

The Warblers all looked at their friend. He was pale and had dark rings underneath his eyes, his lunch was untouched and he kept looking at his arm. The Warblers were all worried and no one more than Niff, Trent, the gossip whores, Joseph and Fred. David was worried too but not as much because he felt that Thad had betrayed him when he had sex with Sebastian. If Thad was hurting he deserved it and if he tried to come crawling back to David… well David would refuse him at first and then be there for him. Maybe he could actually get Thad back now.

"I'll talk to him", he said and got up but Rock and Frank grabbed him and pulled him down again.

"The hell you are", Frank spat. "_You _are staying _away_ from him. He doesn't need your yearning right now."

"But he needs someone to be there", David objected.

"And he will have someone there", Nick said. "As long as that someone isn't you."

"But-" David was cut off when Chris suddenly got up and walked around their table.

"Chris", Nick asked but the Asian ignored him and walked up to Thad and sat down beside him. The Warblers watched him. They couldn't hear what he was saying but he kept talking and after a bit put his hand on Thad's, which the senior was having in his lap. When he did Thad looked at him and they saw his sad eyes. Chris smiled a bit and put his free hand to Thad's cheek and said something. They saw Thad close his eyes and tears came down his cheeks, before he leaned into Chris and the sophomore hugged him. The Warblers stared, except for John and Luke.

"How did he _do _that", Nick asked and watched in awe.

"Chris is usually full of surprises", John said happily. "Not only is he the biggest gossip, he is the doer."

"Pardon me", Trent asked.

"Chris likes to talk", Luke said. "He can talk about solving problems but instead of just talking like we do he can also do. And right now he had enough of talking and wanted some more doing." They watched as Chris got up and pulled Thad with him. Chris took Thad's tray and steered him over to the rest of the Warblers. Jeff moved slightly so that Thad could sit down beside him. Thad did and as soon as he did Jeff put an arm around his shoulders. Thad looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks", he said weakly.

"Blimey it talks", Chris said with a grin and Thad glared at him half-heartedly. Chris just smiled and took his seat again.

"Are you okay honey", Trent asked Thad and the older boy nodded. "Honey you haven't been eating anything."

"Not hungry", Thad mumbled.

"Please", Trent begged. "Just an apple or a sandwich? It would make us all happy if you did. Please?" Thad looked at him.

"Would it really make you happy", he asked and all the Warblers nodded. Thad looked at the apple on his tray before grabbing it and taking a bite. "Done…" He put it aside. Well it was a start. Nick was chewing his lip and then said what was on everyone's mind.

"Hey", he said and took Thad's hand. "We'll get back at him for this. We'll go to Chicago and crush those Higher Talent guys like it's no work at all and we'll wipe that smug smile off of his face."

"Who's", Thad asked. "Sebastian's… or Wes'?"

"Oh", Nick said and let go of Thad's hand. "I didn't think of that."

"How could he", Thad said and they looked at him. Wondering of which boy he spoke of. "There must be something more behind it… for all years I've known him he's never been rancorous."

"He's never been what", Jeff asked.

"Vengeful, bitter, merciless… holding a grudge… Wes forgives just like that", he snapped his fingers. "So why isn't he all of a sudden?"

"Maybe he's just acting", John said and they all stared at him.

"Pardon me", Fred asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of class they're having, an acting class. Acting like a jerk, the bigger jerk the higher grade. I mean Wes is a good actor, he's gotten practice over the years."

"You'd really think NYADA would take things that far?" Joseph asked.

"Why not", John said with a shrug. "They want to train the best of the best and how better doing that than training someone in acting like someone that your own friends and family can't recognize? It would show everyone NYADA really is the best of the best. Besides you saw how stiff he was at McKinley right? Surely I can't have been the only one noticing."

"Noticing what", David asked.

"That he was… what's the word… feeling awkward or forced. His whole jerk-act feels so forced don't you think?"

The Warblers stared at him in awe. None of them had noticed that.

"What", John asked. "You must've noticed. I only got to know him a few weeks last year and I still managed to see that he was uncomfortable. And you are telling me you didn't?"

They stared at him again and John blushed, feeling awkward.

"John", Thad said and the boy looked at him. "Thanks."

"Thanks?" John asked. "Thanks for what?"

"For giving us hope", Thad said. John smiled brightly and continued to eat and he felt even better when Thad took another bite of his apple, before starting to eat his lunch slowly.

* * *

In the meantime, in New York City a pair of young performers were watching their friend fade away right in front of their eyes. He was standing by the window in their shared apartment, looking out at the big city, clutching his phone in his hand, his hair was dull and dirty, his skin pale, dark rings were underneath his eyes, his eyes were empty and haunted… and he looked sick, so sick he looked as if he was dying. The young woman looked at the young man by her side and said a few words. She said:

"We've got to help him."

The young man by her side nodded and got his phone out while dialing a number. He left the room and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Precious", he said when he got an answer. "Yeah it's getting worse… um… is there any chance you can bring _him _here?"

* * *

Mercedes thought Mr. Schue's damn idea of how to help motivate her, Santana and Finn was just ridiculous. She had spent all evening trying to figure out a song to perform a song from that damn album and her parents had kept it on repeat as soon as they heard that her glee assignment was to find a song from that album and sing it.

She couldn't help but wondering if Mike, Brittany and Blaine knew about this beforehand because clearly they should be the top three. She had been thinking that since she was announced one of the finalists and Mike had looked just a little smug when they left with Schue to discuss the finals. This _had _to be his revenge or something because she knew Mike saw her yawning at their performance of _You Should Be Dancing_.

She hadn't really meant to but disco sucks so she wasn't that interested in seeing a disco number. But then again Mike had never really forgiven her for lying and she had still to forgive him for talking to her the way he did that day she quit Glee Club. Well it didn't matter anymore because she had been right from the start, Wes had changed and for the worse. Maybe that was something she could use, she was scared to go to college because she didn't want to turn out like Wes. But then she realized something and groaned.

'_Where does Mr. Schue get off telling me I don't have a dream_', she thought as she headed for her performance of the only song on that album that spoke to her, _Disco Inferno_. '_Just because I don't want to rush off to New York like Berry and star in a revival of _Sister Act _doesn't mean I don't know what to do with my life. And I'm sorry, having a dream isn't the problem. And being afraid of turning out as Wes isn't the problem either. I have the dream… I just don't know how to get there. Had this been happening last year I'd know who to turn to but now I have nowhere to turn because I messed up so badly. But I have a dream and I want to reach it, so make no mistake, Mercedes Jones has desire and ambition so hot it's a freaking inferno._'

And she planned to show everyone that during her performance with Brittany and Santana. They performed it perfectly and she could see all her friends enjoying the show and when it was over she said:

"Okay I have an announcement to make. Contrary to current opinion, I do have a dream." She saw Schue watch her with something that was either a smile or disgust, she didn't know which. "See, my dream is… Mariah. It's Whitney, rest in peace. It's Aretha."

"Those are people", Schue said sounding doubtful. "They aren't dreams."

"My dream is to be like them", Mercedes explained while looking at him. "To sing big fat juicy number-one hits that inspire people. But… How's that supposed to happen, e-even if I move to LA? I don't know what to do or where to go. It's scary to even think about moving all the way across the country."

And then Rachel just had to cut in and make it about herself by telling her that she was actually moving to New York.

"You'll have somewhere to stay", Mercedes said just a tiny bit coldly. "You'll… you'll have something to do."

"Yeah kicking Montgomery's butt whenever you see him", Puck said and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"The thing is Rachel", Mercedes continued. "You have two parents that support you. And my dad is a dentist. We can't all be rich like some Croesus, like Wes is. And my dad thinks my dream is unreasonable and insane."

"Well it is", Mike said and they stared at him. "That's what makes it the best dream."

"What do you mean", Mercedes asked.

"My dad didn't support my dream", Mike said. "Not at first, not until he saw me perform. He thought my dream was just a child's dream, a dream that could never be fulfilled… but and you guys are gonna hate me for saying this but… You never know before you try Mercedes."

Puck, Finn, Sam and Rachel glared at him for using Wes' words.

"Maybe so", Mercedes said. "But my dad is right. I don't know the first thing about getting a recording contract or a manager."

"Well then… find someone who does", Mike suggested.

"Who", Mercedes asked coldly. "Does anyone in this city know how to do that?"

"Yes", Mike said and got up. "But we just messed up so badly that he won't help us. But Mercedes, you can do this. We all think… no we all know you can."

She looked around the room and her friends nodded at her.

"The cream always rises to the top Mercedes", Schue said calmly.

"Yeah well I'm cream in here Mr. Schue", Mercedes said looking at him. "But what if out there… I'm just skim milk?"

No one knew what to say and Mercedes left the room.

* * *

The next day she and Kurt got called in to Sue's office and they were both really worried about why. Kurt was the first to walk into her office and it felt really awkward to be there… it felt as if they were meeting the Devil. There was no way she could have known that they met with Wade… right?

"Porcelain", she said when she saw him enter and Mercedes followed closely. "Wheezy, have a seat."

They both sat down in front of her.

"Traitors", she said. Mercedes felt confused and looked at Kurt.

"What are you talking about", he asked his former coach.

"As you may as well know", Sue said. "I have a large portion of this school bugged and wiretapped. I am already pushing the very limits of physics by joining forces with Will Schuester. And you repay my help by giving tips to the enemy?"

It dawned on Mercedes then, well Kurt had suspected it already.

"Oh no", she said. "That's not what happened at all."

"N-no no", Kurt cut in. "Wade was asking us for advice because he wants to wear a dress and perform at regionals as his alter ego Unique a-and and we didn't think it was a very good idea."

"It's not a good idea", Sue said. "It's a _great_ idea."

"What", Mercedes said feeling almost shocked. She shouldn't be though, this was Sue after all. "But Coach Sylvester this is Ohio. I don't think many people are gonna be down with that."

"Exactly", Sue said and pointed at her. "He'll tank them at regionals and the New Directions will coast to a win at nationals." She moved her hand behind her desk and lifted up a pair of sparkling silver high heels. "I happen to have a pair of 13 wides right here."

"Where'd you get those", Kurt asked, his voice just a bit higher than usual.

"They were autographed by my good friend Janet Reno", Sue explained calmly and looked at something behind them but then looked at Kurt again. "She wore them on the day they caught the Unabomber. Deliver these unto Unique. Get him to cram his ham hocks into these platoons at regionals and we'll be on our way to a national championship… as long as we can find a way to get rid of the Warblers."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and she urged him to take the shoes, and he did. They left in a hurry after that and Sue looked at the door.

"Don't think I didn't see you", she said. "I'm surprised no one else did."

She heard a snort and in walked a young man dressed completely in black, with olive skin, oriental eyes and blonde hair.

"You are up to the same old tricks I see", he said and sat down in front of her desk.

"And you are up to a new kind of tricks Ruthless", she said calmly and he snorted again before smirking.

"Yeah college changes you doesn't it", he asked and looked at her, still smirking. "You know we're gonna beat you at nationals so why don't you give up already?"

"You are not gonna beat us at nationals because I am a winner and I always win."

"Oh then what happened with the cheerleading nationals last year? And who got that Cooter Jenkins guy?"

"That is not the point. I will win because I have something to fight for." He looked at her stomach.

"Congratulations", he said coldly.

"Thank you Ruthless I worked hard on it."

"Oh I believe you", he said and leaned back. "I mean no guy would give you a second look after all."

"Wipe that smug look off of your face Ruthless", she said and smiled. "Now, tell me why you are here."

"Uh to make fun of you?" he said. "Why is it that hard to get?"

"As a matter of fact it is because that's not the person you are."

"Well the person I was happened to die", he said coldly and she saw pain in his eyes.

"What happened", she asked calmly.

"You know what fucking happened", Wes spat. "Sam and Mercedes happened, the Michael Jackson coffee disaster happened, the abandoning happened, the lying happened, the bus crash happened that fucking cancer happened."

"Yes love can be a cancer."

"Now I'm talking about the real damn thing here", Wes spat and her eyebrows climbed up.

"Are you" she began and he laughed hollowly.

"Oh wouldn't _that _be grand", he asked. "I survive two fucking nutcases and then die from cancer? Fucking hilarious is what that would've been."

She looked at him again and saw the pain he was in.

"I'll ask you again", she said. "What happened?"

"You know what I don't got time for this", he was about to leave, he got up at least.

"Sit down", Sue said with her most demanding voice and he froze in his movements. "_Now_." Wes sat down again and she got up and closed the doors.

"Now had I been Schue or any other grownup idiot at this school", she said. "I would've let you go." She sat down in her chair again. "But this is me Ruthless… so… what's going on?" He looked up at her with anger in his eyes and said:

"Life is _not _fair."

Then he didn't say anything else. She stared at him.

"Is that it", she asked and he got up. "No, 'I hate the glee club for doing this' or 'I'm doing all this because of that'? Where's the hate coming from?"

"If you haven't figured it out already I'm not gonna tell you", Wes said and gave her a look and turned towards the door.

"Hey", she objected. "I'm not done with you yet mister. You get that skinny ass back here right this instant!"

Wes turned to her.

"Contrary to your beliefs Sue", he said. "I'm not and have never been afraid of you."

"I know and that's why I like you so much."

Wes smiled the tiniest of smiles before leaving the office and Sue hit her chair in annoyance. She wanted to get him to tell her what was going on, she needed to know what happened to him.

* * *

Mike was by his car about to go home. Tina was going shopping with the girls today so he would have to go back home on his own today. He put his backpack in the trunk and walked up to the driver's side and fished out his keys.

"Hi there Mike", a voice behind him said and he froze. But then he just put the keys in the lock and said:

"What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to funk you."

"Oh really? Because that's the only reason you've been around lately, that and leading us on before backstabbing us."

"Sounds about correct."

"You're not even denying it."

"Why should I? I know what I'm doing and to whom."

"And you don't feel bad about it?"

He got no answered so he sighed and turned around.

"What are you doing here Wes?" he asked and leaned on his car. He looked at black-clad blonde young man in front of him and narrowed his eyes. The guy shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood", he said calmly.

"Yeah as if I believe you just 'happened' to be here", Mike growled.

"My dads live in Lima", Wes said with a shrug.

"Yeah, didn't they move back to Westerville after you woke from that coma?"

"No, they talked about it but decided to stay here in Lima. Howard has lots of friends here and before the summer… so did I."

"Oh don't give me that shit, you didn't really lose your friends until you betrayed us."

"If that's how you look on friendship", Wes said and Mike saw something dark in his eyes. "Then you lost my friendship the day Finn punched me and you all left me behind you on the grass."

Mike felt a bit guilty and looked at his feet and then heard a heavy sigh and looked up. Wes was running a hand over his face.

"I _don't_ want to fight", Wes said. "Not with you, not after you and Tina tried to get my friendship back."

"And this is how you repay us", Mike asked quietly. He got no answer. The two Asians stood opposite each other, none saying a word and both of them feeling a bit awkward and… sad? Mike was sad that he seemed to have lost the friendship with the young man in front of him. Wes had been a very good friend to him and Mike could admit that he hadn't really been one back. He wanted his friend back and he knew that Brittany, Santana and Tina felt the same. He bit his lip and looked up at Wes and saw the blonde hair again and it hit him then.

"Why are you sad", he asked.

"Huh", Wes asked and looked up at him in confusion.

"Why are you sad", Mike asked again.

"I... I'm not sad."

"Your hair is blonde... so you must be. You are only blonde when you are sad... so... why are you sad?"

"I… it's… how can you do this thing to me… Why…"

"What?"

"Sorry", Wes said. "I was thinking out loud… I can't explain it really."

"Try me, try to explain it to me."

"Why", Wes asked and now he looked angry again.

"Because I want to know what's going on. Please tell me, talk to me."

"I _tried _talking", Wes spat. "I tried talking to you! All of you but you refused to listen to me!"

"Because of _Mercedes_", Mike spat back.

"No, _after_ that", Wes yelled. "When we were all friends again I tried to talk to you! I tried to tell you but you refused to listen! You only called me up when you wanted my help with something you couldn't handle yourselves! I tried for weeks! I tried and tried and tried but no one would listen because my problems are never as important as the problem everyone here has!"

"What problems", Mike yelled back. "You got money, you got a girlfriend, you got a home, you're in college, you got some fame and you're living your dream! What kind of problem _do _you have?"

"The cancer kind!" Wes yelled and Mike froze. His mouth hung open and his eyes turned wide.

"What", he asked horrified.

"Cancer is my problem", Wes spat. "Fucking cancer and missing parents!"

"What? Are your dads not here?"

"I have no idea of where they are", Wes yelled. "They were going to a clinic to check out the treatments there and the next thing I know I get a call from some FBI people telling me they've disappeared!"

"But… are… do you…"

"I don't know if they are dead, alive, hurt, sick or unharmed. I. Don't. Know. The only thing I got now is the hate for my ex-friends and the wish to have them feel the pain they've put me through and then some!" Mike saw tears threatening to spill from Wes' eyes. "I need to see you in pain."

Mike bit his lip before he walked up to Wes and grabbed him by the upper arms.

"Don't touch me!" Wes objected and tried to get loose but Mike just put his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder and hugged him. "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry", Mike said and Wes stopped trashing around.

"What?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry", Mike said. "I'm sorry I hurt you somehow. I'm sorry you feel that the only thing you can do now is break us and crush the dreams of us and others. I'm sorry I helped turn you cold and… and into Lieutenant Ruthless. I'm sorry I lost my friend."

"Well it's a little bit late for that", Wes mumbled.

"But you're wrong…"

"Huh?" Wes looked at him in confusion and Mike looked at him and let go of him, and backed away.

"Even though I want to hate you I can't", Mike said. "Even though I want to crush you for what you've done and are doing I can't. You are still my friend and one part of me wants to kill you, another knows that this is partly my fault and the third just wants to know why. I think I know why a bit now. You talked about cancer… you tried to tell us. I know you did. You tried to tell us something whenever we called you but we would always just drag you into our problems instead… Wes let me know what's going on so that I can help you. _Please_."

Wes looked at him and closed his eyes before lowering his head.

"That's not why I'm here", he said.

"What", Mike asked.

"That's not why I'm here… I'm not here to fight, I'm not here to funk… I'm not here to explain."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need your help with something" Wes said and looked at him. Mike's three parts spoke to him. One wanted to say:

"And why should _I _help _you_?" The other wanted to say:

"Of course! I'll do anything you want!" And the third wanted to say... and that's what he said:

"Why?"

"Look I know we aren't friends anymore right now", Wes said. "But this is not about me or about you… it's about Matt."

"Matt", Mike asked. "Matt Rutherford?"

"Yes."

"How do you know Matt?"

"I don't… but Sebastian does. They went to the same school and are good friends."

"Does Matt know about any of this?" He gestured to Wes and the NYADA logo on his jacket.

Wes shook his head. "No… No he has far bigger problems and I need your help."

"Why?"

"Look I know we're not friends, but this is not about me it's about him. If you don't help me Mike he'll die."

Mike blanched and grabbed hold of Wes' shoulders.

"Where is he?!"

"Come with me to New York after glee on Friday", Wes said. "I'll take you to him. He really needs your help Mike. He's lost everything."

With that Wes turned and started to walk away.

"You're wrong", Mike called after him and Wes looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm still your friend."

Wes smiled softly and then walked off and Mike fished his phone out and called Matt at once, it could be some sick prank from Wes' side but when his phone said that there was no one with that number he felt that something was wrong… and if he wanted to know what… he would have to trust Wes and he didn't know if he liked that at all.

* * *

Thad was at the library in Westerville, he had been waiting since school let out for the day, but there was still no call from his boyfriend. He felt sad and a bit left out. He looked at his watch. It was 5:12 already. Had he really been there for two hours? He sighed and then everything got dark as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who", a soft voice said and Thad couldn't keep back the smile.

"Wes!" He exclaimed and flew up and hugged the blonde Asian tight. Wes smiled warmly and held Thad close to him. He chuckled a little and he felt Thad smile into his neck.

"How are you holding up pup", Wes asked and they sat down by the table.

"I'm good", Thad said. "Missing him like crazy and feeling like shit for doing this to the others."

"I know… I'm sorry we dragged you into this."

"No, no", Thad said and put his hand on Wes'. "You've helped me so many times and I want to help you now. I wasn't there for the bus accident and I wasn't there when the VA attacked you at nationals last year. I wasn't there when you got kidnapped. I wasn't there when you and Jones broke up. I wasn't there for you when you needed me… I wasn't there when you tried to tell us that Howard's got cancer… and… and I want to be there for you… because you've always been there for us… for _me._ Last year when they were about to 'baptize' you, David and I in the choir room at McKinley, in New York when I was upset… heck even when you were hiding away as Victor you helped us." Thad looked at the bracelet Wes had given them for that Christmas when Kurt was at Dalton. "I want to help you back…"

Wes put his hand on Thad's and smiled.

"You are helping", he said. "You are the only one here in Ohio that I can really talk to."

"I just have one question though…"

"What is that?"

"Everything you said well yelled at the Warblers that day… about needing to see us in pain… did you mean it?"

Wes removed his hand to run it over his face. He looked ashamed.

"Yes", he said and sighed. "Yes I meant it and I still do."

"I understand that… I… I'd feel the same if I was the one in your shoes. But… but this whole Higher Talent thing… why?"

"It's… not really a choice I'm afraid."

"That's what you all say when I ask. Wes what are you guys afraid of", Thad took Wes' hand in both of his. "You, Sebastian, Sunshine… Wade… what are you afraid of?"

"That someone hears us telling", Wes said.

"And that would be bad because?"

"For the same reason we are doing this in the first place."

"Please Wes answer me."

"I can't… I can't and it is driving me crazy. I am so frustrated that being Lieutenant Ruthless, for real, makes it better. I can let my frustrations out."

They sat in silence for a bit and Thad looked at his lap.

"You mean the world to me", he said. "Our friendship means the world to me. I owe you my life and so much more. I… I want you to know that whatever, whenever or however you need me… I… I'll be there."

Wes pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks pup", he said and Thad smiled and snuggled into him. "Now… tell me all little details about you and Loverboy. I need some good blackmailing stuff here."

Thad laughed and Wes smiled happily, feeling like his true self again.

"Well there was the incident of his first week at Dalton", Thad said with a smirk and Wes cocked an eyebrow. "You know he got sick?"

"Yes", Wes answered calmly.

"Well", Thad said and smiled almost evilly. "High fever, painmeds and Smythe is _not _a good combo…" He told Wes everything and Wes started to laugh hysterically and Thad smiled too. He missed Wes' laugh and hadn't heard it in a while. He snuggled closer to the second most important person in his life and Wes held him tight, rocking him almost. Then suddenly his phone rang and Wes flipped it out and turned the speaker on.

"You good for the guru", he said and Thad snorted.

"You were right and I was wrong", Wade's voice said over the phone. Wes could tell he wasn't Unique, something in his voice gave it away.

"I was", Wes asked.

"Yes… Jones and Hummel were just here giving me those shoes and telling me they were wrong and that I should go on as Unique. Just like you said they would… I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't worry Doll it's not your fault", Wes said. "I knew they would do something like that as soon as Sue found out… and she did. She told them to do it… I just can't believe they actually did it… that they voluntarily went out to do a VA… uh I mean a HT is really disturbing to me."

"Why, they did the same with MJ…"

"That was a misunderstanding Doll and you know it."

"Don't I, I've never heard LB so scared of losing his little Birdie. But I just told him that he would not lose that sweet little thang with just some little slushee-malfunction because that Birdie got taste."

"Uh the Birdie can hear you", Thad remarked.

"I suspected as much Sugar Muffin", Wade continued and had now turned into Unique, both Warblers could tell by how she spoke. "I was planning on embarrassing that cute little face of yours but LB would've killed me if I did. I swear I was going crazy with how protective the boy is over Ray, Wes and I but then he put all that protectiveness on you and all I can say is thank you for that. You have really made our lives easier."

"Except for LB longing so much after you he keeps sighing over a picture of you", Wes teased. "Doing the same or have the Warblers snapped you out of the pathetic crushed boy act? Ow!"

"Please tell me you hit him Sugar Muffin", Unique said.

"And you know it Doll", Thad said. He had only met her in person once but had taken a liking to her at once. That day after the ND's regionals Thad had met up with Wes, Sebastian, Sunshine and Unique at Wes' place and they had made him one of the gang at once. Thad was proud of that and felt happy to be included in Sebastian's family.

"Why is everyone always hitting _me_", Wes asked.

"Because Ray and I are girls", Unique said. "Thad is too adorable to hit and LB is gay and that makes him less macho than you… so you are the only one we can hit without feeling bad."

"Oi! Discrimination!" Wes objected with a grin.

"Actually the reason we don't hit Smythe is because he enjoys a good spanking", Thad said with a blank face and Unique started laughing hysterically and Wes stared at Thad who looked completely impassive.

"My _God _he's corrupted him", Wes said and Unique laughed harder. Thad just smiled and jumped from his chair onto Wes' lap and straddled him.

"And don't you forget it", he teased and Wes smirked. "Eeeep!"

"You're not the only one he's corrupted", Wes said as Thad stared at him. Wes had just squeezed Thad's butt. Unique just kept laughing and laughing and after a bit Thad and Wes joined in, hugging each other in a friendly way.

* * *

The next day Wade was getting ready for his performance as Unique. He knew Wes was there to watch him and felt happy. He was also gonna hand out the 'bang you're dead' card to Jesse after the show, when they won of course. Yet again the board of directors had made sure that the best choir was up against horrible competition. Just like with the ND and the Warblers. Wade didn't feel bad about crushing the dreams of those kids he defeated with VA because he had heard them mutter to each other that they were just doing this for fun and didn't care about winning. At sectionals it was so true. The coach of the choir that went on last took a mike and asked: "Give us the third prize so that we can go now." He was putting on foundation when he heard a high voice that sounded awkward say:

"Hey Wade! We just came to tell you to break a leg."

'_Yeah sure you did you false white little shit_', Wade thought but put on a fake smile that looked so real he knew they wouldn't see through it.

"And to make sure you are still dressed as a guy", Mercedes hurriedly said, with a smile on her face.

"Not for long", Wade said.

"Look Wade", Kurt said. "I know we sent you those shoes as a good-luck gesture but w-we talked it over and you can't do this. I admit that I've worn some flamboyant designer outfits, but I've never dressed up as a woman."

Wade sighed and felt a bit disappointed. Wes had always talked about Kurt, before the breakup circus, as a very understanding and nice person. But this guy was just… just… not that.

"That's because you identify yourself as a man", Wade said almost sharply. "I thought _you _of all people would understand." The conversation had been going on with him watching them in the mirror but now he turned around. "I'm wearing them."

Kurt and Mercedes looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing them. That's when Jesse decided to drop by.

"Well look who Schuster sent to spy on me", he said and walked up to Kurt and Mercedes. "The laziest person alive and the pasty-faced ghost boy. Come on." He grabbed them and started to lead them towards the door.

"We're not spies", Mercedes said and pulled her arm loose. "We're friends of Wade's."

"Really", Jesse asked. "The more reason to fire him after the show."

Wade didn't hear any of that part though because he was still getting ready. His phone beeped and he'd gotten a text and opened it. He smiled wide when it said:

"Go get them Doll, show them the true power of Unique. Look right up onstage and you'll see me." Wade smiled and reminded himself to do just that.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes felt bad about being the reason Wade was fired so they hung back. Maybe Wade could be talked into coming to McKinley. And they wanted to see him on stage and be there for him when the audience decided to kill him. They were both very nervous. They watched the other two choirs perform and they were _horrible_. Kurt got reminded of what Thad had told him at their regionals.

_"No", he said. "Not again."_

_"What", Kurt asked._

_"When we had our regionals we were put in with two choirs that would never had won against the Hipsters even!"_

_"Well maybe that was the best in that region."_

_"Kurt… Vocal Extreme came from that region last year."_

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"But… But…"_

_"Something fishy is going on here", Thad said and winced when the leads of the Eagles sang way off key._

_"Is the competition rigged you think?"_

_"I'm not sure", Thad said. "But something isn't right… You will win, no problem."_

They had won without a trouble… was that gonna happen here too? The second choir in the competition left the stage and the emcee said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage from Carmel High in Akron, Ohio, Vocal Adrenaline!"

**Unique:****  
Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen.  
Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thang  
uh huh, yeah**

**And I can't wait till I see you again**  
**yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**I want to put on my my my my my**  
**Boogie shoes**  
**Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Yeah)**

**I want to put on my my my my my**  
**Boogie shoes**  
**just to boogie with you, (Unique: Uh huh)**

**Unique:**  
**I want to do it 'til the sun comes up**

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**  
**I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Unique: Hey, yeah, yeah)**

Mercedes and Kurt smiled as Jesse tried to tell Wade to get off the stage because a: it was hilarious to see the look on his face, b: Wade was funny when he just waved at Jesse and c: Wade was a fantastic singer.

**Unique:****  
I want to do it 'til I can't get enough**

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**  
**I want to do it 'til I can't get enough (Unique: Yeah, uh huh)**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**My boogie shoes**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**Just to boogie with you (Unique: With you, with you, with you, yeah!)**  
**I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**My boogie shoes**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**Just to boogie with you (Unique: Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!)**

**Unique:**  
**I'm alright!**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**My my my my my boogie shoes (Unique: Yeah!)**

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**  
**Just to boogie with you**

**Unique:**  
**Hey, hey, hey, Hey!**  
**my my my my my my my boogie shoes**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Oh!)**  
**Boogie shoes (Unique: Hey!)**  
**Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!)**

**I want to put on (Unique: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my**  
**Boogie shoes (Unique: Come on!)**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!)**

Unique looked right up, up to the right and saw Wes stand on the balcony there, grinning and clapping his hands. Kurt noticed Unique look up and followed her gaze… he saw Wes too.

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on!) my my my my my  
Boogie shoes (Unique: My boogie shoes!)  
Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!)**

**I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Yeah, yeah!)**  
**boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!)**

**Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
**Yeah!**

When the number was over everyone went wild, even the stage workers and arrangers were going crazy, cheering loudly as did the judges. Jesse looked shell-shocked but Vocal Adrenaline was so happy. They were jumping up and down in glee and everyone hugged Unique. No one seemed to care that Unique was a cross dresser. They loved her.

"Mercy", Kurt called into her ear over the noise.

"What", she called back.

"Look across the stage and then up a bit, look at the balcony."

She did and her gaze fell on a smiling and cheering Wes Montgomery.

"What's he doing here", she called to Kurt.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

The judges didn't need time to decide, Vocal Adrenaline won their regionals and there was really no one that questioned it. Kurt and Mercedes stayed to give Unique a congratulations… and to see what Wes was up to. They had stayed by the stage during the whole intermission and Wes hadn't left his spot. Something was up and they didn't like it one bit. VA was celebrating on stage and Wes had disappeared from the balcony… which made Kurt and Mercedes feel even more nervous. What was he planning?

"Well done everybody", Jesse said. "I knew it was a genius move of me to have Wade go on as a woman. And it paid off."

VA rolled their eyes.

"We are going to nationals", Jesse said with determination. "Where we will _crush_ the Warblers, the New Directions, the Portland Scale Blazers _and _vaporize Higher Talent. Let's see them beat us when we have the outstanding lead we have.

"Well that won't be a problem", a familiar voice, at least to Jesse, Kurt and Mercedes (and Wade) said and the VA turned around and Mercedes and Kurt stretched to see over them. Wes stood by the edge of the scene. His hair was blonde and he was dressed in black except for his jacket that was golden and with black letters on it that spelled Higher Talent and his last name on the back, with NYADA's logo on the chest pocket.

"Well look who NYADA sent to spy on us", Jesse said smugly. "Seen something you like Montgomery?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did", Wes said and smirked. "And I'm here to get it."

"Excuse me?"

"You are wrong Jesse", he walked up to them. "NYADA didn't send me here to spy on you. In fact… I'm just here as a pick-up-service."

"Pardon me?"

"You say you will vaporize us at nationals", Wes started to walk around the stage. "But we both know that's not true. You see we have _the _best of the best in our choir. We got more money than you and the Warblers, New Directions and Portland Scale Blazers put together. We have professional coaches that train us and we have a higher amount of talent than you will ever have, hence our name. We are the best of the best, the highest of the highest. We are what you guys dream of being." He smirked. "And we are not backing down from a fight. True we are around your age because we all graduated from high school last year. And true you guys all got talent." He smirked evilly. "But you'd never been able to get to nationals if it wasn't for us. Same with the Blazers and the Warblers."

"What", someone asked.

"HT sent out members of our team to join yours", Wes explained. "To make sure certain teams got to nationals. Now the board of directors didn't like the risk of VA, the ND, the Warblers, the Blazers and a few others not getting to nationals again because… well last year's nationals was the best in many many years and the board wanted a repeat of that. So… they used any means necessary to get you all to nationals… so that you could face off… with Higher Talent."

"That's bullcrap", someone said.

"Is it", Wes asked. "New York is bubbling with excitement to see Higher Talent take on regionals and then head on to nationals and crush everyone who stands in their way. Every time we perform we get full houses. Heck the board is even bending their rules for us in more ways than one. You have no chance of winning."

"Of course we have", Jesse said. "With my excellent coaching and Wade's voice, we can't lose."

"Oh Jesse you are wrong on so many levels", Wes said with an amused smile on his lips.

"Excuse me?"

"You are a horrible coach", Wes said. "And Unique isn't going to stay here, are you Doll?"

"Of course not Precious", Unique said and walked up to him and gave his cheek a kiss. "My place is by your side and you know it."

"What?!" Jesse, VA and Kurt and Mercedes yelled.

"Unique is from HT", Wes said. "Deal with it. Come on Doll let's bail this joint."

"After you Precious", she said and followed him. Leaving shocked people behind them.

* * *

Mike was stressing with packing up his stuff on Friday. As soon as their number of _Staying Alive _was over he jumped off the stage and ran. He had no idea how many people he shocked doing that. The only one that knew what he was doing and why was Tina. He had told her the same day Wes came to him and she had told him that there was a chance Wes was just lying. But Mike was sure he wasn't, Matt needed his help and he would gladly give it. If that meant he had to trust the Devil… well he would do it. He _needed _to be there for Matt. His parents had been informed too and they told him to be careful. Mike rushed out of the school and a car honked its horn. He ran over and jumped into the back and saw Wes and an African-American girl in front.

"Ready", Wes asked.

"Yeah…" Mike said. "Take me to Matt."

"Buckle up then", Wes said and drove off.

* * *

"Where was Changster going with such speed", Puck asked and looked at Tina.

"He's going to see Matt today", Tina said. It wasn't a complete lie. "Something's happened to Matt and Mike doesn't know what. Matt's friend told him and asked him to come with him to New York where Matt is."

"Damn I hope Rutherford is okay", Puck said.

Sue though looked suspicious.

"When did he find this out", she asked.

"Uh", Tina said. "A few days ago."

"So when were you two going to tell us that Mike talked to Wes?"

Tina felt shocked and all eyes turned to her in shock.

"I didn't know it was Wes until Mike mentioned it", she said.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Wes showed up and told Mike that he was not here to fight or anything, he was here because of Matt and he said that he needed Mike's help to help him."

"He's lying", Quinn objected. "He's obviously lying!"

"We've thought of that… but it's a chance worth taking. What if he's not lying? What if Matt really is in trouble? Mike said that he doesn't think Wes is out to get him or anything because he was blonde and-"

"Wait", Mercedes said. "Kurt, he was blonde when we saw him too, remember?"

"Yeah", Kurt said. "We saw Wes at VA's regionals. He'd gone there to take their lead with him back to NYADA."

"What", Schue asked and Mercedes told them everything she and Kurt had heard.

"Of course they are bending the rules for them", Santana said. "They are college people, not highschoolers."

"But he said in more ways than one", Mercedes said.

"They have done professional performances", Rachel said. "Which we all know is against the rules."

"This is not good", Schue said. "The whole competition is fixed… it will be very hard to beat them if they have the board on their side."

"And all those professional people helping them out", Kurt pointed out. "And more money than we can dream of."

"And a 'higher' talent than us", Finn added. "What are we gonna do?"

"Beat them", Puck said. "We're going to Chicago and we are beating the crap out of those guys! We'll crush them and have them run back to that little school of theirs and scare them so badly that they'll never leave it again. We'll show them that this competition is for high schools and high schools only and that cheaters and smug bastards like them have no place in it."

Everyone cheered, but Tina, Brittany and Santana had a somewhat bad feeling.

* * *

A few hours later Wes stepped out into the living room where his family was sitting. Sunshine was on Unique's lap. She had missed her girl-friend so much and Sebastian was sitting on the floor. Mike was in the room Wes had just left and was there with Matt. Comforting, hugging and talking to him.

"How is he", Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Matt is happy that Mike's here", Wes said. "He showed Mike his scars and told him everything. As soon as Matt saw him he started to saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again."

"Wow he must be feeling really bad about not telling Mike he was gay", Unique said. "And for not telling him about his new number."

"You think he'll be okay", Sunshine asked worriedly.

"I think so", Wes said and sat down beside Sebastian. Sebastian slung an arm around his shoulders and Wes rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Mike offered to take him back to Lima and have him stay with his parents and him. Mike's parents love Matt, more than his bastards of parents ever did. I also think it will be good for Matt to get back to Lima."

"I do too", Sebastian said. "All his friends are there. He'll be happy."

They were quiet and then Sunshine groaned.

"I just can't understand how parents can throw out their kids for being gay", she said. "And I can't believe that they would sink so low that they told the community it was okay to beat the crap out of him, to hurt him and to run him off."

"How can anyone let someone else carve the word 'fag' into a kid's arm", Wes asked. "This world is so damn unfair…"

"Why does bad things always happen to good people?" Unique sighed.

"Because God has a bad sense of humor", Sunshine said.

"No…because God is stupid", Sebastian said.

"Amen to that", Wes said and they fist-bumped.

They were quiet again and then Sebastian looked at Wes.

"Have you heard anything… about your parents?" he asked. "Anything at all?"

Wes nodded.

"They found them by the river", he said in a thick voice. "Their… their car broke down in the middle of nowhere and they got help from some dude living out there… and… and Howard got worse and…" Wes started crying and his friends and girlfriend pulled him into a tight group-hug.

"He nearly died", Wes sobbed. "He's even worse now. He didn't tell dad he was getting worse so that dad could take it easy for a bit… Dad says he's getting better, the doctors say he's dying and I just… I just don't know what to do…"

"We'll be there no matter what", Unique told him softly. "Us, the HT and Sugar Muffin. Don't you worry Precious, we got you."

The group didn't know that two people were watching them from a slightly open door.

"He… he doesn't give off the air of an ass", Matt choked out.

"I know", Mike said with a furrowed brow. "He was acting like his normal self all the way here… I wanna know what's going on."

"We l-leave tomorrow you said", Matt said. "B-but we'll figure it out together."

"Of course", Mike said and smiled. "You and me buddy."

Matt smiled and leaned on Mike slightly.

"Do you think I-I would be w-welcomed back into Glee", he asked and Mike grinned.

"Of course!" he said. "Just imagine the big smiles everyone will have!"

Matt smiled and snuggled a bit closer to Mike, happy to have his best friend there again.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the wait.**


	17. The Reason

Part 16

The New Directions were talking about everything and anything that Monday afternoon. They had all tried to call Mike to get to know what had been going on in New York, but he hadn't answered and when they called his house his parents just said he didn't have time to talk right now. Everyone was getting worried and Mike hadn't been seen around school all day. Not even Tina knew anything of what had happened during the weekend.

"Okay guys", Schue said. "We need to discuss what we will do about this whole Wes situation."

"Mr. Schue", Finn began.

"No Finn", Schue cut in and first looked at Sue, Beiste and Emma that were all in the room. "We will have this discussion now. We, your teachers, all agreed that we need to get this out in the open. So first of all… _what _happened during the summer?"

"We know Wes and Mercedes broke up", Emma said kindly. "And we want to know what happened because everything went down south after that."

"Yeah and Montgomery doesn't seem like the guy that would hold a grudge", Beiste said. "The kid I got to know last year cared for everyone and forgives and forgets really fast. So… what's up?"

The kids looked at each other and Rachel said:

"It is really none of your business…"

"I know that Mercedes cheated on him with Sam", Schue told her. "I was there when he told us all… but 'all the shit' Wes was put through… I don't know what that is. I have seen in the beginning of this year how you treated him coldly when he came to visit. I was also there when we watched the HT's sectionals and you all gave suggestion on what has pushed Wes over the edge. So now I ask again, _what _is going on?"

The gleeks looked at each other and then Kurt sighed and told the grownups everything that had happened since Mercedes lied to them about the breakup. He told them about the punch and the cutting off, the neglect, the cold treatment, the harsh words… everything. The teachers already knew of the coffee and the blaming about the Troubletones and Schue noticed Sue looking a bit uncomfortable. When Kurt was done Schue looked at the other teachers.

"What else can it be", he asked.

"Maybe he is being under a lot of stress from school", Emma supplied.

"Or someone is threatening him."

"It doesn't make sense", Beiste said. "The boy I got to know last year would never hold a grudge like this. He forgave you boys after beating him for the misunderstanding about Kurt, he forgave Rachel and Finn for their suspicions about him, he forgave Mercedes and all of you for the MPD spectacle, he forgave the Cheerios for choosing nationals at first, he forgave Sue for the whole thing at the benefit and he forgave Finn for being the reason he got captured… he even somewhat forgave Jacob for posting that and Dave here for the whole thing with Kurt."

"And he's forgiven Sunshine", Tina added. "What else can it be?"

Blaine and Kurt was both thinking back on the Wes they had seen at Dalton when he told them he was in HT. What was it he had?

* * *

_"Well let's see", Wes said darkly. "You are clearly too stupid to get it the first time so I will make it __simple __for you." He marched up to Blaine. "_**You**_chose to befriend the ND and cut me out of your life so that you could become one of them."_

_"Wes", Kurt began but was cut off when Wes was in his face now instead._

_"_**You**_, abandoned me when I needed you most and you __knew __that Mercedes was cheating on me with Sam."_

_"I only suspected it", Kurt said and then clamped his hands over his mouth and Wes snorted at him._

_"And yet you didn't say a word, you just left me behind you on the grass", he said and turned around and locked his eyes on David. David felt himself pale as he met those angry eyes._

_"_**You**_", Wes said walking slowly towards him. "Nearly broke _**my **_pup with the way you treated him __and __you knew everything about my bus accident but did not tell a soul."_

_"I-I didn't know", David stuttered out._

_"Oh but you did Mitchell", Wes growled. "You made a mistake when Thad demanded the truth from you that day in his room. You said: 'How was I supposed to know Wes was telling me he was in a bus accident'. I never mentioned a bus before that." David blanched even more but Wes turned from him and was now glaring daggers at Fred._

_"_**You**_", he spat. "Did not only throw hot coffee in my face, you didn't tell Sebastian or Thad about it __and __it was you that took the plastic of the slushee wasn't it?"_

_"No", Fred objected as all eyes turned on him. "I-"_

_"You did it so that everyone would suspect David so that you could get him kicked out", Wes cut in. "I know how you work Richards! You are protective of the little guys! David hurt one of yours so you had to get rid of him!"_

* * *

_"No", Wes spat. "Not okay, certainly not okay! I have had __enough __of all you backstabbing jerks in these two fucking schools! I was __always __there for you when you needed me, but whenever I needed you, you were not there! Where were any of you when __I __needed you?"_

_The room was quiet._

_"How many of you call me other than to get help with something", Wes yelled but got no answer. "No one?" He laughed without mirth. "And that I once called all of you my friends. How could I have been so stupid?"_

_"Wes we are still your friends", Trent said and slowly walked towards the angry young man. "We'll be there for you… just… just tell us what you need."_

_"What I need", Wes asked him darkly. "You want to know what I need?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Fine", Wes spat. "Fine I'll tell you what I need. I need to see both your choirs __crushed __at nationals by me and Higher Talent. I need to see you squirm and feel failed and let down. I need you to suffer as I suffered… waiting for a helping hand that will never reach out. I need you to feel the pain of betrayal. I need to see your dreams and hopes get crushed. I need __to see you in pain!"_

* * *

"The Warblers are to blame too", Blaine spoke up and everyone looked at him. "They promised Wes to never change to the worse and they did, they promised to always stick together but they didn't. David hurt someone that is really precious to Wes and he kept the fact about Wes' bus accident to himself to make Wes feeling cut off from the Warblers. Fred threw hot coffee in his face and tried to frame David instead of man up and do what was and is needed."

"But we are all to blame too", Kurt said. "When we were at Dalton that day Wes told us about him and HT… Wes said something that made me realize that we all just call him up when we need him and when he needs us we don't have time. Wes always took time for us… But we didn't give any time back."

"And now that he has cancer he needed us more than ever", Sue said and everyone stared at her.

"What?!" Beiste yelled.

"He came to my office", Sue said. "And we talked a bit… He said 'Sam and Mercedes happened, the Michael Jackson coffee disaster happened, the abandoning happened, the lying happened, the bus crash happened and that fucking cancer happened'."

The room was completely quiet.

"Wes has cancer", Kurt then asked in a small voice. "I… I-I can't believe it…"

"Fuck", Puck said. "he needed our support and we just abandoned him and then loaded our own troubles onto him without even listening to him. Fuck… we really do suck."

They all turned when they heard a crash and saw that Santana had kicked a chair all across the room.

"Santana", Emma asked.

Her face was a mask of fury and hurt. She was thinking of herself as a horrible person. Wes was there for her even when he still disliked his chica… she should be there for him now but she hadn't. She willingly thought the worst of him instead of trying to figure out what was really going on. And she had lost her chico because of it.

"You heard", a voice said from the door and they turned and saw Mike.

"Mike", Schue asked.

"Wes told me about the cancer last week when he asked me to come to New York", Mike said. "He also told me his parents were missing and that: 'The only thing I got now is the hate for my ex-friends and the wish to have them feel the pain they've put me through and then some'. We really hurt him guys… maybe even beyond repair."

"His parents", Schue asked and Mike nodded. "But… does he know anything?"

"All I could snap up in New York was that they went missing when they were heading for some clinic to check out the treatment for Wes but never showed up. I managed to hear that they were found though and that Howard was nearly dead and in even worse condition now…"

"What more did you get to know?" Finn asked and Mike suddenly smiled.

"Only that we have a sweet reunion to look forward to", he said.

"What", Schue asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Sue", Mike teased. "I give you… Matt Rutherford!" He pointed at the door and Matt entered with a shy smile.

"Hi", he said. Brittany and Santana squealed and ran over and hugged him. Everyone followed suit and Schue smiled, they needed some positive news right now. But he also got an idea. He knew Wes had been close to Burt and Carole, maybe they knew something. He whispered his idea to Emma and she left.

* * *

Thad was writing an essay in his lonely room. He didn't like to be in there but the library was full and he didn't feel like going out in the rain. He never lifted his gaze from his desk because he would just see the emptiness of the room. He missed Sebastian, a lot. He wanted him there, to kiss him, to hug him, to cuddle with him, to breathe in his scent and to be protected by him. Thad was scared to go out alone now because David was still here. When Sebastian was there he felt safe… but not now.

He hadn't felt this jumpy since he got to Dalton for the first time. Wes had been there for him then and the Warblers too… but now… Thad didn't really know how much he could trust them. After all… they never apologized for not telling him about the coffee incident. They never told him about it. Thad was not only missing Sebastian, he was missing Wes something awful. And even more so now when he wrote this essay.

They were supposed to write an essay about someone they admired and Thad was writing about Wes, why? Well Wes was amazing and Thad loved him a lot… and he wished he could be more like Wes and besides… the words just kept pouring out of his pen as he wrote.

He sighed and looked at the pictures he had on his desk. It was four of them. One was of him, Blaine and Kurt after sectionals when Kurt was a Warbler. The second was of all the Warblers from this year. The third was of him and Wes. Wes and Thad were lying on Wes' bed. Both were in full uniform and Wes was holding his arms around Thad, pulling him close to his chest. Thad was burying his face in Wes' shoulder and looked really peaceful. Wes looked a bit possessive and had a don't-you-dare-touch-my-bro-aura around him even in his sleep. Thad didn't remember why they were asleep on the same bed but he loved the picture all the same.

And the last picture was of him and Sebastian. Taken around Valentine's Day. The two of them were snuggled up together, Thad helping Sebastian with his homework. Sebastian was sitting Indian-style on the floor and Thad was on his lap pointing at something in the book Sebastian and he were holding. Sebastian was leaning his head on Thad's while kissing his shoulder softly. He also had one arm around Thad's stomach to keep him in place. Thad was smiling softly and they looked really in love. It was Nick who took that picture.

Thad jumped high when his door slammed close and he flew around.

"Sorry", Jeff said and blushed. "I had to kick the door close." It became clear to Thad why he had to. Jeff was having a tray in his hands. It was food and a coke on it.

"You missed dinner", Jeff said and sat it down on Thad's desk.

"I did?" Thad asked in confusion.

"Yeah… we were worried about you but Rock said you had a lot of homework and probably got lost in it."

"I'm sorry I keep worrying you guys", Thad said and felt ashamed.

"It's okay, you're going through some stuff. But…um well…"

"What", Thad asked and looked at him.

"I think Fred thinks you hate him."

"Huh?" Thad blinked in confusion.

"We um… didn't tell you or Smythe about the coffee incident and that's a reason why Wes… betrayed us. Fred also tried to get David kicked off in a bad way and you almost yelled at him… uh and you haven't really talked to him since."

"I didn't mean to", Thad mumbled. "Sure I'm angry at you guys for not telling me about the coffee… if you had I would've gone to see Wes and he wouldn't feel so abandoned by us…but I'm also to blame for losing him. I only called him when I needed something from him…"

"Hey come on", Jeff said. "Don't blame yourself."

"Why shouldn't I", Thad asked. "Everyone else is playing the blame game… I'm just the only one that blames myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I know most of you guys blame this on Mercedes Jones and S… _him_. I heard Trent tell you that he thought S… _he _only came here to manipulate us so that we would lose Wes' love so that he would join HT and help crushing us. But I can't believe that… he's not like that…"

"Thad… he used you."

"No", Thad said and shook his head. "No I _refuse _to believe that."

"Is that why you still has his picture and still have your status in a relationship with him", Jeff asked sourly.

"Jeff I _love _him", Thad said and looked at Jeff with tear-filled eyes. "I just… I can't…"

"Hey it's okay", Jeff said and sat down on the desk and put a hand behind Thad's neck and rubbed it soothingly while holding Thad's hand with his other. "He was really sweet to you and did so much for you… I think that he loved you too but… It's hard to let go of the ones you love. But it starts… when you take him off of your relationships status. It will prove you really had a breakup."

"But…"

"Wait", Jeff asked and looked at him. "You _did _break up right?"

Thad's sad and guilty look told him that… no they had not broken up.

"Thad?!"

"We never got a chance to talk after we saw him at McKinley", Thad explained and held his hands up, eyes wide. "I haven't talked to him since but he keeps texting me and every text is the same."

"What do you mean?"

"He tells me in them that he's sorry and that he loves me." He looked as his lap, afraid to meet Jeff's gaze. The younger boy was standing up now, shock on his face. Thad was afraid what he would see if he looked at the younger boy, he didn't know there was shock on his face. Jeff looked at the senior in front of him and sighed before smiling slightly.

"You are hopeless", he said and Thad looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked and noticed the soft smile on Jeff's face and the kindness in his eyes.

"But then again, everyone who's in love is usually hopeless, just look at Blaine and Kurt", Jeff went on. "How long did it take for them to realize they belong together?"

"Kurt understood it quite fast…" Thad said softly. "Blaine on the other hand…"

"Oh yes, Mr. Oblivious Flirt."

"Who didn't he flirt with amongst the Warblers?" Thad asked and a small smile was on his lips too.

"I think he flirted with everyone… remember that time he flirted with Wes… like for _real_?"

Thad grinned. He remembered that. Blaine had only been a freshman back then and was having _the _biggest crush on Wes… which wasn't hard to imagine since he was really good-looking… even without colored hair.

Blaine spent a whole day flirting with him, carrying his tray, asking about everything, sitting close to him and everything you can imagine. Wes was aware of what the little freshman was doing, but if it annoyed him he didn't show it. He was calm and let Blaine keep at it, hoping the kid would give up when he didn't respond to it. But Blaine had never been that good at reading people. He only saw what he wanted to see. So he didn't see the eye-rolls or the sighs, or the glares… he only saw the fond smiles… which were actually amused smiles.

It had been a fond smile just once… and that was when Blaine was hurrying alongside Wes so fast he didn't watch where he was going and walked into a door and fell to the floor. Wes had smiled fondly at the little guy's cheerfulness.

But at Warbler practice a few days later Wes had enough with the flirting. Blaine was standing in front of the council table a bit before practice was to start. Wes had enough after a bit and rose from his seat. He put his hand at the back of Blaine's head and kissed him. Everyone in the room had stared and Blaine was shocked. Wes pulled back and said:

"There, you got what you wanted now leave me alone, I'm _straight_."

Then he just sat down again and called the meeting to order. Blaine was in a daze for days.

"How many times did you slap him to wake him up", Thad asked and looked at Jeff who just shrugged.

"I don't know… lots of 'em", he said happily. "Never thought our leader had that in him."

"Same here… but then again… he has lots of sides we didn't know about."

"Yeah like that sexy and man-whorish side", Jeff giggled remembering that movie Rachel showed them last year when Wes had returned to Dalton.

"You mean when he flirted with that teacher?" Thad asked and smiled.

"Yeah", Jeff said and grinned. "Or that he's such a chick-magnet."

"It doesn't bother me, but I wonder how he did it."

"Oh and all those hair colors… man his scalp should be burnt away…"

"As should his hair…"

"Maybe he only uses organic means."

"Ya know, I missed him like hell when he was gone last year and when he came back as a somewhat new guy I was so damn happy that I didn't even miss the days when he was so stiff and boring. I like the new more playful Wes."

"Me too… Remember his entrance that day?"

"You mean when he turned off the lights so we all fell?"

"Yeah exactly."

"That was fun."

They laughed and continued talking memories.

* * *

"Listen up you maggots", Bernard Moore said as he paced in front of the youths that were stretching after warm-ups. "Regionals are tonight and we need to bring our A-game. Wes I need your heartbreaking voice to be perfect and Sunshine, your Queen have better be perfect. You get grades on this performance and the ones that messes up are out."

"We know", Anthony said. "Win or get kicked out of the school."

"Good, you know what's at stake, now make sure to win!"

"Yes sir", the young men and women said and Bernard walked out.

"I hate him", Wes growled. "I fucking hate him."

"So does the rest of us", Luna said. "But there's nothing we can do about it…"

"Yeah because Tibideaux will believe all of his lies if we go to her and tell her about this", Alberto growled. "If we want to fulfill our dreams we have to do this shit."

Wes sighed and got up. His hair was still blonde, he hadn't changed it in two weeks actually. He did not have the energy to do so. He had no energy to do anything anymore. He could still remember clear as day when Bernard Moore dropped the bomb on them and their other teachers.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They were performing _Does Your Mother Know_ in front of their teachers. They had gotten an assignment where one girl was with the boys and one boy was with the girls and they had to make up a number. Shawna had been chosen to be with the boys and people at the school said she was the hottest girl there, so they made a ploy of it and used the number from _Mamma Mia the Movie_ when they performed. Kevin took the part as Pepper while the other boys were his friends. Ivan had been the boy that was with the girls and they made _Mambo nr. 5_. They ended Shawna's number when the door opened and Bernard Moore stepped inside._

_"Gather around guys", he said. "We have something very important to discuss." All the students shrugged and walked up to him and their coaches._

_"What is it Bernard", Mr. Foster asked._

_"I got an important e-mail from the high school show choir competition's board of directors", Bernard answered._

_"What does it say", Madame Curie asked._

_"They want NYADA to send a choir into the competition."_

_The room was quiet and then Brandon yelled:_

_"What?!"_

_"How is that fair", Gwen asked. "We are not high school students!"_

_"They want you to do it to motivate the kids to do better than ever", Bernard said calmly. "The board want certain teams to get to nationals where they will face off with the best choir to ever show its face in the competition."_

_"They do that every year with Vocal Adrenaline", Sunshine pointed out._

_"Vocal Adrenaline is history", Bernard said. "They placed second last year and are losing their touch. No one wants to coach them so it's not even certain that they will take part this year."_

_"But… we're not in high school", Malcolm pointed out. "How can we take part?"_

_"The board is bending its rules for you."_

_"That's not right Bernard", Mr. Foster said. "Those high school kids are dreaming of a chance to go to nationals. You want our kids to go out there and crush their dreams?"_

_"They have already done so by being accepted to the program", Bernard said calmly and the kids glared at him. "Every one of them being here means a dream crushed for someone else."_

_"We won't do this", Sebastian said. "It's not right."_

_"Well frankly my dears you don't have a choice if you want to stay here that is."_

_Everyone was quiet._

_"What", Wes asked._

_"You see", Bernard said calmly. "Our course curriculum states that I as responsible for it can choose an activity that the students have to partake in and if they don't they will not pass the course and get kicked out. This is the activity I choose."_

_"You can't do that!" Unique shouted._

_"I can and have. You are from now on Higher Talent and you will be competing at sectionals in a couple of months. You get grades in this my dears so you better try to do your best. If you refuse or if you make sure the group doesn't win at sectionals and regionals you will get kicked out with no chance of returning."_

_"You bastard", Sebastian yelled and Wes and Malcolm grabbed hold of him before he could jump at Moore and kill him._

_"Get to nationals or get out", Bernard said calmly. "Do or die, it is our motto. This is real life kids and you all know that. We need lead soloists too. Now you are all good but Ms. Corazon and Mr. Montgomery are outstanding so you will take those parts."_

_"No", Sunshine hissed._

_"Never", Wes spat._

_"You have no choice my dears if you want to stay here", Bernard said. "Sunshine your family left the country and if you get kicked out of school… well I see no way for you to stay here."_

_Sunshine's eyes widened in fear._

_"Sir that's a threat", Anthony yelled._

_"No, it's a promise Anthony", Bernard said. "Refuse Sunshine and it's the boot from the school and the country. Do you really want your family to see you fail? Do you want to be a failure?"_

_"No", Sunshine spat._

_"Do you think your sweet mother wants her daughter to live the life she lives? She wants you to become a star and NYADA can give you that. If you only take part… or maybe you want to make your family unhappy and loose all pride they have in you. Would you want them to suffer?"_

_Sunshine didn't answer, she just looked at her feet._

_"And Wes", Bernard continued. "Would your family want to see you fail?"_

_"Yes", Wes spat. "If it means I am not a cheater, then yes."_

_"Oh? But wasn't it your father who said that the last thing he wants to see before he dies is you as a star?"_

_Wes growled and this time Malcolm and Alberto had to hang on Sebastian while Kevin and Anthony stood close to Wes if he planned to jump the man. But then Wes smirked._

_"We can't take part without getting immediately disqualified", he said._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, according to the rulebooks the competition are for non-professional choirs. We've taken payment and gifts for performing at various places. We are professionals."_

_"I know", Bernard said. "But the board has bend it rules for you. They also want us to make sure that Vocal Adrenaline, Portland Scale Blazers, New Directions and the Warblers make it to nationals… with any means necessary."_

_"And how are we supposed to do that", Harry asked._

_"Well the competition will be fixed of course… but we are going to send in some of you as undercover agents. What makes someone want to do their best? Betrayal. When you betray them they will want to crush you and their performances will be even more amazing than last year. Which is what the board wants, a repeat of last year but even better. Now Wes you were with both the ND and the Warblers correct?"_

_"Yes", Wes spat._

_"You will be in charge of getting them to nationals."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_"Wes", Bernard almost whined. "It's for the good of everyone. Your friends will get a chance at nationals, you will be allowed to stay here and everyone is happy."_

_"There's no happiness in winning by cheating."_

_"Well I am sad that you see things that way… Sebastian."_

_"Huh", Sebastian asked._

_"You'd be the perfect addition to the Warblers."_

_"No."_

_"Yes you would. Do you really want your poor mom in France to live with knowing that her only child and relative is a failure? Could she bare the shame?"_

_"Leave her out of this", Sebastian growled._

_"I will if you go to Dalton."_

_"Fine", Sebastian spat. "Just leave my mom alone."_

_"Good boy", Bernard said and turned around. "How about the rest of you?"_

_With angry looks on their faces everyone agreed, except Wes._

_"You will have up until sectionals Wes", Bernard said calmly. "Join or be out." He walked to the door. "Oh and don't even dream of telling Carmen, she won't believe you anyway."_

_"Why is that", Sebastian spat._

_"We've been friends forever and she knows what an asset I am to the school, she will believe me rather than you. Get to work kids and remember… Do or Die. See it as an acting class if you want to, that way you won't hurt as much. Now I will see you all around."_

_He left and as soon as he was gone the kids turned to their teachers._

_"Mr. Foster can't you do anything", Sunshine asked._

_"Sadly no", Foster said and sighed. "I'm only a substitute teacher… I have no say."_

_"And I've only worked here since July", Madame Curie said. "No one takes me seriously. They will think we are saying bad things about Bernard just to get noticed."_

_"But we can't do this", Luna said._

_"We have no choice", Unique said and pulled Luna into a hug. "If we want to live our dreams we have to crush other people's."_

_"We've already done so", Ivan mumbled. "When we got accepted… when we got those letters it meant someone else's dream was crushed… this isn't any different."_

_Wes suddenly screamed and punched a mirror so hard it cracked._

_"Whoa!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Precious take it easy", Sunshine said and took his now bleeding hand in hers. There were glass in his knuckles and all over._

_"I thought I was the hothead", Sebastian tried to joke as he came over and started to help Sunshine pick out the bigger shards._

_"I take it that was Bernard's face", Foster said and walked up to them with a first aid kit._

_"Yes", Wes spat. "My new dream is to do that to his face for real."_

_His friends smiled softly but what could they do now? They couldn't tell anyone because Moore was threatening them and their families. They would have to do this and they all knew it… but they didn't know if they were willing too_.

_End flashback_

* * *

But it turned out they were all willing to be Wes realized as they started rehearsals for their performance next day. They had all joined Moore, some had taken more pressure on them than others and some were driven to it because of the pain their friends were causing them.

Wes was one of them and Shawna another. Her friends in Vocal Extreme told her they could not talk to her anymore because she broke so many dreams when she got into NYADA and that it was her fault they didn't win nationals in the first place. They had also realized she was friends with Wes and Sunshine so they wanted nothing to do with a traitorous whore that only lived to crush other people's dreams. She decided if they were going to be jerks to her, she would be a jerk back and crush their dreams. Which she did. She told the board about some paid for performances Vocal Extreme had done and managed to keep from the board. So VE was banned from competition. Which was why the Warblers could get into their regionals with no problem and go to nationals.

"Okay guys", Foster called out. "Tomorrow will be here soon so please do your best and I know you will win."

"Of course we will", Wes said dryly. "We are the best of the best."

"The highest of the highest", Shawna said.

"This is do or die", Sebastian added darkly.

"Let's do it", the others said, without much enthusiasm.

* * *

Thad was in his room next day during lunch break, playing a little on his guitar just to keep his mind off of things. He had one lesson after lunch, the lesson where he had to read his essay, about the person he admired, aloud in class… and he was scared. He had Rock and David in his class. He knew that they were both angry with Wes so he had no idea of how they would react to hearing his essay. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in", he called and the door opened and Niff entered.

"You play guitar", Nick asked when he saw the shorter boy sit on his bed with a guitar in hand.

"Uh… yeah?" Thad answered and blushed.

"I didn't know that!"

Thad blushed a bit more.

"Why haven't you told us", Jeff asked.

"I kinda… feel ashamed", Thad said. "I'm not that good…"

"Stop selling yourself short", Nick scolded. "I'm sure that you are great! Play something for us!"

Thad just shook his head.

"No", he said. "I'm not good enough.."

"I bet you are", Jeff teased fondly. "So are your essay ready for being read?"

"Yeah", Thad mumbled and played a bit on his guitar.

"Who did you write about?"

Thad bit his lip and sighed.

"Wes", he said and the younger boys' smiles slid off their faces. "I wrote about Wes."

"But", Nick said. "Why?"

"Because he is the only person I admirer…"

"You admire that backstabbing side?" Nick growled.

"No", Thad said without looking at them. "I admire him for all the good things he's done."

"You do know that Rock and David are in your class right", Jeff said and Thad nodded and Jeff noticed his hands shaking. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified…" Thad confessed. "But I am proud of my essay and I don't want forget the Wes we all knew. One bad deed doesn't make a jerk…"

"Oh then what about David?" Nick spat.

"Nick!" Jeff exclaimed. "That's different!"

"Not really", Thad said and Jeff stared at him. "But David didn't just do one bad deed. I gave him chances… lots of them and he discarded them all." Thad looked at his alarm clock. "Now if you excuse me…" He got up and left. He felt bad about making Nick angry… he didn't want to make his friend angry… but Wes was important to him as well… and he deserved some credit for everything he did.

* * *

Wes was alone in the auditorium. He was sitting on the edge of the stage. He was watching his hands. He felt bad. He wanted to tell his friends back at Dalton and McKinley why he acted like this. He had tried to talk to them so many times already and they didn't listen. Why was it that he was always there for them when they struggled? Why was it that he always lent a helping hand while they left him to struggle on his own? Why was it that no one was there to catch him when he fell? Why was it that no one was there to help him up? He looked at his hands again. The hands that had caused such misery for those he loved the most.

Sebastian was sad all the time because he could be with Thad, he couldn't call him because there was a risk that a Warbler would hear them and Thad would be in trouble. Why did he, Wes, even allow Thad to take part in this bloody scheme? He didn't deserve that. All his friends at NYADA were suffering from fear. They all knew that if they failed or faltered that evening their lives at NYADA would be over. Their dreams would be crushed and killed… but was it right by them to kill everyone else's? He sighed heavily and looked up at the roof. He missed last year, he missed being on stage with ND and the Warblers. He missed… home. He heard someone call his name and got up with a sigh and left. In a few hours their dreams were at stake… it was "Do or Die".

* * *

Thad bit his lip and got up from his seat as his teacher called his name. He was the last one to read his essay and everyone was tired from the 19 other essays that had just been read. Thad stood in front of the class and looked at his sleepy classmates. He sighed again and started reading:

"The person I admire most is no longer with us, not completely. He used to walk these halls and used to rule this place by just being here. Everyone loved him and respected him and looked to him in their times of need. The person I admire most is not my dad, some holy ghost, some movie star, some musician or legend. The person I admire most is Wes Montgomery." He noticed his two Warbler friends sit up straight in their chairs.

"Wes Montgomery has always been a leader at Dalton. We have all seen him lead the school from different places. At the front of the student council. As the leader of the martial arts team. From the head seat of the Warblers. From center stage. But that's not why I admire him. I admire him for his big heart. I know no one else that can just drop whatever he is doing because someone else needs help. Wes has been there for me so many times that I've lost count and I know that whenever I needed a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on I just had to think the thought and he'd be there. Some of you won't believe me but it's true. Putting someone else's wellbeing before your own is something I admire and Wes has that down to an art. He stands up for what's right and like a guardian angel or a body guard. He sends the bad things running by just a flick of his wrist or a look with his eyes. I want to believe that I can also be there for someone whenever they need me, but I know that I'm no Wes."

Now had this been on the show you would see Wes rehearsing with his friends as NYADA while Thad spoke the next part.

"I know that the person I admire most always knows what to do when things get rough in someone else's life, that's why we all depend on him so much. And that's why we hurt when we can't understand him. Wes Montgomery is always there for others but never there for himself. I wish I could be so unselfish… but I can't. I have tried, but I'm no Wes. I don't know what a sigh means unless I'm there for the reason it's brought on. I can't interpret the energy around a person. I can't just walk into a room and spread calm around me like air we breathe.

When I got to Dalton I didn't know anyone and no one noticed me. I was small, frail and broken. I thought no one saw me, I thought no one saw the wreck I was. I was prepared to end it all but then… someone saw me and was drawn to me like bees to honey. Someone saw the frail wreck that I was, but more so… this someone saw past that frail and broken exterior and decided to fix it… because he could see what was within, even though I couldn't see it myself. I could not see any worth in me but the person I admire most saw it and more so… saw my potential to be great.

I could not trust anyone at first, but him I could trust and I still do. I trust that person with my life because I owe him that much. I have not given up my dreams because of him, I have not given up on life because of him. Because of him I found a purpose and because of him I found a friend… because of him I found out that people cares. Because of him I found out that the world is not only black and white. The world is not grey either. It's full of colors in all shades and black, grey and white as well.

The world is complicated but having someone like him around makes it a little less so. I admire him for that too. I admire him for being able to make the world a little less dark, a little less confusing. A little less sad." He smiled a bit. "I admire him for taking command. I admire him for being there. I admire him for understanding. I admire him for loving. The reasons I admire him goes on forever. So I will finish this by saying three words that explains it all. I admire him."

Thad looked up from his paper and noticed everyone looking at him. He mumbled a thanks before taking his seat. He felt Rock and David's looks on him, but was too scared to look up. Their teacher talked for a bit more, congratulating them all on a job well done and then the bell rang and Thad fled the room.

* * *

Wes swallowed and closed his eyes, taking small breaths every now and then. He was trying to calm his raising heart. He was so nervous because he knew that if he messed up it would not only be over for him, but for everyone on his team. They depended on him to be able to fulfill their dreams. They were all depending on each other. If one stumbled everything would be over. Wes sighed as he watched the last choir before it was their turn take the stage. The kids onstage were really good, amazing even. They deserved a chance at nationals. But Wes would go out there and take it from them. He knew they would win, they were better, more trained, more experienced… older. The choir finished and the emcee started speaking:

"And now from New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, Higher Talent!"

Wes heard half the audience cheer, no not even that. Just a small portion cheered while the rest booed at them. Those who cheered were just show choir enthusiasts and those that booed… people related somehow to the other four choirs or just… haters of cheaters. Wes may have told his "friends" back in Lima that New York was excited about seeing them perform, but it was a lie. New York's show choir world _hated _them. They were called cheaters and liars, bribers, bastards, dream crushers, jerks and what hit home the most… cowards. Wes walked out on the stage to the boos and cheers. Everything moved like in slow motion.

"Coward!" someone called out to him and they were right. He was a coward that didn't dare to do the right thing. When did that happen? Wes Montgomery and Victor Montgomery always knew to do the right thing… so where had those two gone? How did he end up as a mix of Oliver Queen and Adam Jordan. He was now a mix of that rich brat who thought he was better than everyone else and not liked by anyone and not liking anyone and a shy boy that couldn't stand up for anything. How did that happen? He turned to face the audience and heard the band starting playing. The audience quieted down and those that were closest to the stage were amazed of the emotions playing in the blonde's eyes. Such sadness, confusion and anger. Wes looked out at the audience and started singing:

**One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind**

**Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity**

**One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl**

**Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory on another empty life**

**Time flies time dies  
Glory  
One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory  
Glory**

**Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame**

**Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man**

**Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset**

**One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies**

**Time flies time dies  
Glory  
One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory  
Glory**

Wes finished singing and noticed that the audience was so quiet, they were all crying, everyone had tears sliding down their faces. His job was done, now it was just left to see if the rest could step up. He started to snap his fingers and then the pianist started playing a familiar song and the audience, everyone, cheered and Higher Talent walked onto the stage. Sunshine was singing lead, but she had told Wes to join in if he felt too. (_Sunshine, **all**_)

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time__  
I feel alive__  
And the world, is turning inside out yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So **don't stop me now**  
**Don't stop me**  
'cause I'm having a good time__  
**Having a good time**_

They were doing an amazing version of the song and everyone cheered at the happy energy that poured over them from the stage. Wes was also putting up that happy front and everyone believed it. But he was thinking of the words of the song, and for a way to sort out this mess. He thought he might have one, he just had to dare to do it.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me  
I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a **supersonic man out of you**_

**_Don't stop me now_  
**_I'm having such a good time  
__I'm having a ball  
__**Don't stop me now  
**__If you wanna have a good time  
__Just give me a call  
__**Don't stop me now  
**__**'cause I'm having a good time  
**__**Don't stop me now  
**_**_Yes I'm having a good time  
_**_I don't wanna stop at all_

Wes made up his mind and smirked and then jumped over Anthony's head doing a vault as he did so and he sang clear and strong:

**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars****  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite****  
I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!  
I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**_Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me _**_hey hey hey!_**_  
Don't stop me don't stop me _****ooh ooh ooh****  
**_I like it_**_  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
ohhhhhhh!_****  
**

**Ohhhhhhh**  
**Burning through the sky yeah**  
**Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit**  
**I'm travelling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a** **supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now  
****I'm having such a good time  
****I'm having a ball  
****_Don't stop me now  
_**_If you wanna have a good time  
__Just give me a call  
__**Don't stop me now  
**_**'cause I'm having a good time  
****_Don't stop me now  
_**_Yes I'm having a good time  
_**_I don't wanna stop at all_**

Their number ended and it had been amazing. They got a standing ovation and took their bow before leaving the stage, cheering each other on. They had been amazing. But Wes didn't know that a certain teacher from McKinley was there, watching him.

* * *

Thad was lying on his bed watching the clip Sebastian had sent them from their performance at regionals, which they won and he smiled when Wes made that jump and took over the verse. Everyone on stage smiled even bigger when he did that. Seeing Wes sing _One Song Glory _had made Thad's back crawl. He didn't like that side of his friend. He pressed play again to listen to _Don't Stop Me Now_ again. He closed his eyes and listened to the music pouring out. But suddenly he felt his bed dip and his laptop was slammed shut. Thad's eyes widened and he yelped when he was turned over on his back, hands pinned above his head and he looked up at David with big terrified eyes. David smirked.

"Traitor", David said.

"Pardon me", Thad said.

"That essay, traitor. We are supposed to hate him you know."

"Maybe so… b-but I can't."

"Which makes me think", David said smugly. "That you really want this."

"Want what?" Thad asked, feeling dread build up in his stomach. David smirked and leaned down and kissed him. Thad started to struggle underneath him. David pulled back.

"If you can forgive Wes for being such an ass", David said smirking. "You must be able to forgive me."

"Never", Thad spat. "Let go of me David!"

"Never."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I", David said and pressed their hips together.

"I-if you don't move I can promise you tremendous pain!"

"What are you gonna do? Bite me?"

"No, I don't want something as dirty as you in my mouth." He yelped in pain as David slapped his face.

"Watch that tone, you sound like Smythe", David said.

"Good", Thad spat. "I rather sound like him than sounding like you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No… because you and that other traitor broke up."

"Doesn't matter. I'd still chose him over you any day! Let go of me!" Thad started to struggle again.

"Never."

"I said let go!" Thad threw himself to the side with such force that they both tumbled off the bed. Thad's head hit the floor with a bang and he groaned. He heard David groan too and clambered up, heading for the door. But David all but football tackled him to the ground just as Thad reached the door handle. The only thing that resulted in was his grip sliding off it and it moved up and down.

"I will have you", David growled as he dragged Thad back from the door.

"No you won't", Thad yelled. "Let me go!"

"Never… not until I'm fully in you and have let my load off."

"The hell you are!" Thad yelled, angry as hell… and scared at the same time. David grabbed his hips and pulled him back, before spinning them around so their legs tangled together. They fell to the floor with David on top of Thad.

"I _will _have you", David said.

"No you will not!" a voice shouted and David was hoisted off of Thad. The smaller boy stared at Jeff who'd grabbed David around the middle and then threw him out the door.

"And stay away!" Jeff yelled.

"What's the matter Henderson", David spat getting up. "Afraid that I'd hurt your mistress?"

"What?!" Jeff and Thad yelled at the same time and then looked at each other.

"It's obvious", David spat and ignored that the rest of the boys of the dorm were watching them now. "You two are together a lot, Jeff's taller than you Thad, something you fall for. Jeff is very protective of you and basically… he's the only one you talk to in the Warblers."

"I talk to Nick too", Thad spat and the other short brunette walked up to stand by his side. "Am I his 'mistress' too?"

"Could be, you're such a whore."

Thad gaped and they others all stared at David.

"Oh no he didn't", Trent said in his most sassy voice. "David Mitchell how dare you?!"

"I dare because it's true!" David yelled. "You were fucking Sebastian even when we were together Thad!"

"I was not", Thad growled.

"I know you did! That's why you didn't want to have sex with me because I would see proof!"

"What kind of proof", Thad asked.

"Bruises from your wild sex orgies."

"The only bruises on my skin comes from you Mitchell", Thad yelled. "I know we promised the principal to keep what happened under wraps to not scare the guys of the dorm but I've had _enough_ of you!"

"Don't you dare", David said, suddenly scared.

"Don't I dare what", Thad yelled. "Don't I dare tell everyone that you are an almost-rapist? That you are an abuser and a jerk? That you wanted to hurt Blaine for leaving? That you wanted to cut Wes out by not telling us about the bus accident? Or maybe you don't want me to tell everyone that I'm not the first guy you've tried to rape?!"

The hallway was completely quiet.

"I know of that guy at your old school Mitchell", Thad growled. "Your mom and sister told me after you tried to rape _me_. I know what kind of sick bastard you are! And now everyone else does too." With that he turned around and slammed his door shut, only Nick and Jeff were in his room and they stared at him.

"What", he spat.

"Dude", Nick said. "When did you turn into Wes?"

Thad smiled a little.

"Well someone has to speak up", he said. "And I am tired of being small, frail and week. I wanna be strong."

"Dude trust me", Jeff said. "You are strongest."

Thad smiled and sat down on his bed and opened up the link to the regionals video again and started to listen. Jeff and Nick sat down beside him and watched it too.

* * *

"Okay guys", Schue said. "Listen up."

They all looked at him from their places in the auditorium. Their Whitney week had come to an end.

"What is it Mr. Schue", Mercedes asked.

"I think I know what's pushed Wes over the edge", he said.

"We know that already", Puck said. "He's got cancer."

"No", Schue said. "Not Wes… his father."

The kids stared at him. It made sense. When stuff happened to Wes himself he kept his cool… but not when something happened to the ones he loved. Sam thought back to that first time Wes got slushied.

* * *

_Kurt squealed and was about to hug Victor when suddenly the older boy was hit by a red slushie. Kurt gaped in horror and saw the older boy sigh._

_"Yes!" Anthony cheered and Kurt turned to glare at him. The jock was holding a slushie cup above his head in a victory gesture and he was beaming happily._

_"Finally", Anthony went on. "I got Umbrella Guy!"_

_Kurt was about to yell something at him, while the students in the hallway were laughing, but Kurt never got the chance. Victor moved past him and struck with his beloved umbrella. One hit to Anthony's stomach that caused the football player to double over and then one across the back so he fell to the floor. Victor's eyes were still close and everyone gaped at him. Kurt stared at him with eyes big as tennis balls and one of his hands were covering his mouth, he was totally in shock. Anthony groaned on the floor and Victor wiped his eyes._

_"There, was it really worth it", he asked and stalked into the bathroom… Kurt and Sam, who'd seen everything, followed._

* * *

And then he remembered Wes' reaction when they faced off with Karofsky in the dressing room.

_"You back off", Karofsky snapped and pushed Mike backwards with all force he could muster. The Asian stumbled back and tripped over Artie, overturning his wheelchair. Victor held out his hand and stopped Puck from jumping into the fray but he couldn't stop Sam. The blonde lunged at Karofsky and slammed him up against the lockers, while Mike looked after Artie. Karofsky pushed Sam off and was about to hit him when a hook grabbed his wrist and he was twirled around. A fist filled his view and with a crack he went down. Everyone stared at the short Asian boy who stood above Karofsky. He was looking calm and… impassive? He looked as if nothing had happened at all. His umbrella, the handle was the hook catching Karofsky's fist, was resting on his shoulder again and his free hand was hanging relaxed by his side._

_"This was a warning Karofsky", Victor said calmly. "Touch Kurt again and I won't play as nice."_

* * *

"It makes sense", Sam said and they looked at him. "Sure Wes gets pissed off when someone treats him lack crap but he easily gets over it and same thing when something happens to him. But when stuff happens to others…"

"He's not as understanding", Quinn said. "And he can get violent."

"Which explains his anger towards us right now", Kurt said. "Howard isn't just his father… we know him too. He kind of is our friend and needed support."

"How did you know it was Howard", Schue asked.

"Oh", Kurt said with a smile. "Wes calls Howard for father and James for dad… wait how did _you _know it was Howard?"

"I spoke to Burt and Carole", Schue said.

"Wait mom knew about this", Finn asked.

"Yes, she told me she's known since Christmas but didn't tell you guys anything because it was not her thing to tell. That is also the reason she left the wedding. James called her after Howard collapsed in their home and Wes needed someone there."

"Mom went to him instead of staying with us", Finn was furious. "What the hell?!"

"Finn that's enough", Schue said sharply and they all stared at him. "You and Rachel would not get married anyway and you both know it. If you were you would be married by now."

The kids looked at him and then around at each other.

"Okay", Schue said. "Now we know why Wes has gone overboard." He pulled up a chair and sat in front of the kids. "Wes has been through a lot of stressful things lately and I think his father's cancer was what pushed him over the limit. Now we know the reasons behind it… so now we can fix it."

"Well we better be quick about it", Artie said where he was sitting in front of his laptop. "HT just made it to nationals."

"What", Rachel asked and hurried over as did the others.

"So this is their performance at regionals", Finn asked as the video was loading. "Should we be worried?"

"No", Rachel said. "How good can they be?"

"Well let's see", Santana said sourly. "They have Wes, they have Sunshine, they have Unique, they have Sebastian and they have the best of the best from all over the country. They have a budget the rest of us can dream about and professional singing coaches and dance teachers. They are being molded into being Broadway stars. No worries at all!"

"Oh hush", Kurt said and waved at her. "Santana we don't know until we watch it if we have to worry or not."

"Be quiet it's starting", Rachel ordered and the screen in front of them, that had been black suddenly got a green sentence written:

"Wes' One Song Glory"

"I don't like this", Kurt mumbled to Rachel and she nodded. They all watched the performance and Dave said:

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but those emotions felt very real."

"They did…" Kurt answered. "Here's their second number… 'Don't Stop Us Now'?" They watched the number and the HT was amazing, they could all agree to that and what was worse… they had no idea on how to beat something like that.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the wait... again.**


	18. Reminiscence

**I have a job for you... and a little of a competition ;) The songs in this chapter all have one thing in common. I want you to figure out what it is and why I chose just these songs. If you've read Relocated you should be able to figure it out. The one that first gives me the right answer will have a Oneshot of their choice being written by me and dedicated to them. The winner decide plots, characters in it and everything ;)**

**Good luck!**

* * *

Part 17

William McKinley High's New Directions were spread out all over the school. They were all sitting alone. They had just watched Higher Talent's regionals performance and they were all doubting their chances now. How could they beat something like the phenomena Higher Talent was? They made Vocal Adrenaline look like a toddler choir. They had all gone their separate ways except for Sugar, Matt and Rory. They didn't understand how the others could be so upset. But they hadn't known Wes Montgomery like these kids had.

* * *

Mercedes was standing at the stands overlooking the football field and in her hand was a photograph. She looked at it. It was one of her and Victor… Wes. When they were happy together. The two of them were sitting underneath an umbrella when it was raining and sun at the same time. It wasn't just any umbrella, it was _his_ umbrella. She remembered how people talked about that thing with fear and respect. He had only planned to use it as means of keeping slushies from hitting him and others. She sighed and thought back on those happy days. She was happy with Sam, that wasn't the problem. The thing was that she still missed being in love with Wes and missed having him by her side. He had loved her unconditionally and had actually been the first to do just that, other than her family. She sighed and looked at the picture and sang sadly:

**An empty street, an empty house****  
a hole inside my heart****  
I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller  
I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together  
O yea..**

**And oh my love, I'm holdin' on forever**  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer**  
**And hope my dreams will take me there**  
**where the skies are blue**  
**to see you once again my love**  
**over seas from coast to coast**  
**to find the place I love the most**  
**where the fields are green**  
**to see you once again...my love...**

* * *

Brittany was sitting in the choir room and was looking at a picture that she always kept in her bag and always looked at when she needed help with homework. She talked to it too and could hear the conversation that was taking place the day it was taken. The picture was of her and Wes. He was helping her with her English class, she was supposed to write a poem and she sat on his lap, ran her fingers through his white hair and listened to whatever he was telling her. She had the poem framed on her wall at home and out of reach from Lord Tubbington. She missed her Rainbow a lot. She didn't understand why everyone was so angry with him. He felt no different to her. He'd taken her hand when he was there just after summer and it all felt normal. Whenever he hugged her or smiled at her she felt that she was the smartest girl in the world. She understood what his touches meant. She'd felt his happiness but there were sadness and anger there too… but not directed at her. Wes was never angry at her, he couldn't be. He was the only one, other than Santana, that really truly understood her and what her touches said. Brittany was not the smartest person but her touches spoke words her lips would never be able too. She looked at the picture and remembered Wes singing to her. He had sung:

**So here we stand in our secret place,****  
The sound of the crowd is so far away,****  
You take my hand, and it feels like home,  
We both understand, it where we belong  
So do I say, do I say goodbye,****  
We both have our dreams we both wanna fly,  
So let's take tonight, to carry us through the lonely times**

**I'll always look back as I walk away**  
**Memories will last for eternity  
****And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
****As I found my way back to your arms again  
****But until that day, you know you are  
****The Queen of my heart**

* * *

Kurt sniffled as he thought of what his best male-friend had gone through since this summer. It really wasn't fair. His life had never been fair. Kurt looked at the picture in his hand and sighed. It was from the mall at Christmas the school year before when Kurt was at Dalton. They'd met up when Brittany went to see Santa. It was of him and Victor kissing underneath the mistletoe. He sniffled again and looked at it. Kurt's eyes were wide in shock while Victor just looked smug. He remembered when Wes was to return to Dalton and they had promised to never say goodbye to each other, they were just going to say 'see you later'. Kurt started sobbing because as it looked now, he would never be able to say that to Wes again because Wes was never going to talk to him again. He remembered what Wes had sung to him before he left for NYADA the first time.

**Just look around****  
And all of the people that we used to know****  
Have just given up, they want to let it go****  
But we're still trying**

**So you should know this love we share was never made to die**  
**I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you and I  
**

**I'm never gonna say goodbye**  
**'cause I never want to see you cry  
****I swore to you my love would remain  
****And I swear it all over again and I  
**

**I'm never gonna treat you bad  
****'Cause I never want to see you sad  
****I swore to share your joy and your pain  
****And I swear it all over again  
****All over again**

* * *

Artie was in the computer lab, trying to work on his laptop, but he just couldn't. He'd stopped working only two minutes in. He was now looking at the picture in his hand. It was of him and Victor Montgomery. The two of them were goofing off in the choir room. Victor was playing the violin and Artie the guitar. They were trying to outshine the other with various solos. Both were smiling happily and Artie had messed up Victor's hair to make him look like a colorful version of Beethoven or something. Victor had "burrowed" Artie's glasses as well and was wearing them. He looked really odd. Artie smiled sadly and remembered what had led up to the whole thing. Artie had been done about being in his wheelchair and not being able to dance with Brittany. Victor/Wes had given him a peptalk in a singing fashion. He'd sung:

**Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry**

**You find it in the deepest friendship**  
**The kind you cherish all your life**  
**And when you know how much that means**  
**You've found that special thing**  
**You're flying without wings**

* * *

Mike was in the dance room where he'd had his "meeting" with his dad, Tina and Wes. He was sitting on the middle of the floor, Matt beside him. They'd been talking about the whole mess for a bit and Mike had gotten out his favorite picture of him and Victor/Wes. Mike had told Matt the whole story and now he was showing the picture to Matt. It was a bit blurry because the boys were swing dancing, with Mike as the lead because he was taller… that was Mike's only argument and they were both grinning wide. Mike told him of the peptalk before the championship game. Matt had asked him why Mike actually believed Wes and came with him and how he felt about it all and Mike sang (with some slight modifications):

**He's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll****  
Want to squeeze him real tight get out of this place  
If only I could take control**

**But he's out of my reach forever**  
**And just a week ago he was next to me**  
**It's so ironic how I had to lose just to see**

**That I failed to love you**  
**And you're taking it out tonight**

**How am I supposed to leave you now****  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to walk on by  
When you're looking like that**

* * *

On the roof Tina was standing and looking at a picture in her hands. It was of her and Victor Montgomery. They looked like siblings in it. It was taken when Victor had chocolate brown hair. It reminded her a little of a prom picture. He was holding his arm around her waist and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. She tried to remember what the picture was about and soon it came to her, it was when she had accompanied him and Kurt on a shopping spree and Kurt had joked about them looking alike, being the two colorful Asians of McKinley. Tina had proclaimed that she needed a picture with her Color Brother then and there and Kurt snapped this "prom" picture. She smiled sadly and wondered what he was doing now and if he was just as happy with Sunshine and Unique as he had been with her and the girls at McKinley. She sighed and remembered him singing:

**Goodbye Michelle my little one  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun  
And every time that I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on the ground**

**We had joy, we had fun  
we had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed  
Were just seasons out of time** **  
We had joy, we had fun****  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song  
Like the seasons have all gone**

* * *

Sam was in the swimming hall so that he could blame the chlorine for his red eyes. He had been crying a bit. Why? Because Wes had been one of his best friends. Wes had been there for him so many times. He'd paid for Sam's tux at prom last year and he'd managed to get his dad to give Sam's dad some money. It hadn't been enough but they'd managed for the rest of the school year and most of the summer. He looked at the picture in his hand. It was of him and Victor/Wes, they were playing games on Finn's X-box, during one of the boys-nights. It was a team game, so Sam and Victor had been on a team and they had just beaten… someone. They were grinning and high-fiving. Sam could always confide in the guy and both of them had been able to 'geek' out about Sci-Fi and stuff he sighed and sang:

**You make me feel funny****  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out buddy  
What am I doing without you  
You make me feel happy  
When I leave you behind  
It plays on my mind now buddy  
What am I doing without you**

**Took for granted everything we had**  
**As if I'd find someone  
****Who's just like you**

**We got a little world of our own**  
**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**  
**I let you in where no one else goes**  
**What am I doing without you**

**And all the things I've been looking for****  
Have always been here outside my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new****  
What am I doing without you**

* * *

Finn was 'hiding' in the locker rooms. He was almost glaring at the picture in his hand. It was not in anger for the shorter person in the picture. It was anger of himself for not being able to see what he was losing. True at first he'd really given Wes/Victor a really hard time, getting him a concussion and acting suspicious and he _had _been so jealous that he basically got Wes kidnapped and tortured. He regretted that so much and he knew that Wes knew it… because he forgave him. It didn't even take that much. Wes had just told him that Finn was human and that all humans make mistakes. The picture was of him and Victor/Wes. It was before the football game and the two of them were sitting on the field and they were laughing like crazy at something someone off camera had said. They were leaning somewhat on each other while they laughed. Finn sighed and sang with some slight modifications:

**The sun is breaking in your eyes****  
To start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side,  
Where friendship will find you**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our bond had never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Buddy, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

* * *

Puck was in the gym, hitting a punching bag. He was so angry with himself for not seeing through Mercedes' lies back then. Angry for not trying to talk to his friend. Angry for not seeing that his jack-ass act was just hat… an act. Puck thought he would be able to notice if any of his friends were in pain. Especially one of his best buds… one of his bros. He walked over to his bag and took out his towel to wipe his face and a picture fell out. He bent down and caught it. He looked at it. The picture was of him and Victor/Wes and it was taken at Valentine's Day, before Puck's performance to Lauren. Puck had his guitar on and Victor was imitating him and they were just goofing off. Puck sighed as he saw the smiles they were both having he sighed and sang, modifying it to suit:

**Buddy, I know the story,****  
I've seen the picture,  
It's written all over your face  
Tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding?  
And who's gonna take my place?  
****I should have seen it coming,****  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's over**

**Can't believe that I'm the fool again**  
**I thought this bond would never end,**  
**How was I to know?**  
**You never told me**  
**Can't believe that I'm a fool again,**  
**And I who thought you were my friend,**  
**How was I to know?**  
**You never told me**

* * *

Santana was in an empty classroom and not just any classroom. It was the one where she had asked Wes if she was lesbian, needing his perfect gaydar's help. She remembered the feeling of having someone to completely trust. She trusted him more than any other man out there and now… she felt as if she had betrayed his trust in her. She looked at the picture in her hand. It was taken just after regionals last year, when he'd gotten that price for M.V.P. She was hugging him, her arms around his neck and he was having his arms around her waist. They were both grinning at the camera. She knew that people that saw the photo and didn't know about their "sibling" relationship would take the picture for one where a girlfriend and boyfriend were hugging. But everyone in Glee Club knew it was a brother and a sister hugging. She needed him and knew that she knew things about him no one else did and the other way around. She sighed and remembered the song he'd sung to her that summer when she was debating on never telling Brittany how much she really loved her or not. She remember him singing:

**Come take my hand now****  
Know there is no doubt  
I'm here for you  
I'll be the truth**

**Someone in your life**  
**Just look in my eyes**  
**Know that you're home**  
**You're not alone**

**All I know is I can't breathe**  
**Without you next to me**

**Don't give up, don't let go**  
**Come on get closer**  
**Give all we have inside**  
**Don't look back**  
**Come on get closer**  
**The world is ours tonight**  
**Tonight, tonight, tonight**  
**The world is ours tonight**

* * *

Quinn was out on the stairs outside of the school. She was watching a picture of her and Victor/Wes. In it she was wearing a white sun dress and they were waltzing around the choir room. It was taken after the championship game, when the two had become friends again and Quinn had told him that she wished she'd dared to ask him to waltz with her during the Hudson-Hummel wedding. Sam couldn't waltz and she had seen him waltz with Mercedes, Brittany and Tina. So Victor made up for it then. She smiled fondly. He'd always do anything to help one of his girls out and he did… he always helped so why was it that they couldn't help him? She remembered how she had been having trouble figuring out if she loved Finn or not over the summer and he'd sung to her:

**Have there been times to laugh****  
And times you really want to cry****  
Finding reasons to believe him****  
cause you'd die a little if he lied****  
And when in times of doubt****  
Have you ever tried to work it out****  
But still he leaves you wondering****  
What it's all about**

**And when he's far away**  
**Have you ever felt the need to stray  
****And tried and then discovered  
****It just doesn't pay  
****Cause with him, you can be true  
****And with him, you can be you  
****Have you ever been in love?**

* * *

Rachel was in the choir room and she was crying silently. She was so sad for losing her friend this way, because of things she did… and things others did to him. She couldn't believe she'd turned into one of those bitches she hated. She had been a bitch to him when she first met him and then got a big crush on him and then angry with him for neglecting her. But somewhere along the way they became close friends and he always stood up for her when she deserved it. She sighed and looked at the picture in her hand. It was of him and her it was taken from their _Evita_ performance and she loved the look in their eyes. There was amusement, competition and dislike there in one big humble. She looked absolutely beautiful and he had no doubt she'd make a perfect Broadway Evita one day. Victor/Wes looked funny as Che but the number had been awesome. She smiled and started to sing the song they sang together during karaoke that summer.

**All the world's a waiting room  
And we're standing in line  
For the answers to the question  
"What makes this fine?"  
**

**Don't let them change your story****  
Won't let them change your song  
Don't let the gurus and philosophers lead you on  
Ah...**

**Hey whatever  
Let your beauty come alive  
Let your colour fill the sky  
And say whatever  
Why don't you liberate your mind  
Let your colour fill the sky**

* * *

Dave was in the parking lot and was leaning on his car, waiting for Azimio. They were gonna go and grab a burger before going home. Dave thought back on the events that had gone down since his failed suicide attempt. Wes had just rushed there to save his ass. He could not believe the guy would do something like this after all crap Dave put Kurt and the others through. But Wes forgave him and they were 'friends'. Wes was there for him regardless of him being gay and being 'evil'. He'd even tried to protect the guys from the hockey teams slushies last year. He'd managed it somehow and he had let himself get pummeled on the football team for them. Dave sighed and looked at his Facebook friend list and saw Wes there. He sighed and sang softly:

**When I am down and, oh, my soul's so weary,  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be,  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas.**  
**I am strong when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up to more than I can be.**

* * *

Sue was in her office looking straight ahead and at times at the picture in her hand. She had never loved _her _boy more than she did that day he woke up at the hospital. A big stone had lifted from her heart that day and she had hugged him so tight and he had hugged her back, thanking her for saving him. The picture in her hand was of that moment they hugged and she treasured it so much. She was never without it. She had three pictures with her always. One of her and Jean, one of her and Becky and one of her and Wes, this picture. She sighed. She didn't even understand why she even began to love that obnoxious Asian glee clubber. But basically from day one of his arrival at McKinley did she like him. She sighed and sang softly:

**Ain't gonna show no****  
Weakness****  
I'm gonna smile****  
And tell the whole world I'm fine****  
I'm gonna keep my senses****  
But deep down****  
When no one can hear me****  
Baby I'll be crying for you**

**Why do I love you**  
**Don't even want to  
****Why do I love you like I do  
****Like I always do  
****You should've told me  
****Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
****Why do I love you like I do**

* * *

William Schuester was in his office going over songs they could possible use for nationals. He stopped after a bit though and sighed. It was not easy to focus on this task when he had a former student that was hurting so bad and had none of his friends from back home helping him. He sighed and looked at the pictures on his desk. One of them was of the Glee Club this year, one from its first year, one was of Emma and one was of him giving Wes a congratulating hug for their nationals win last season. Both were smiling wide and Schue wondered where that happy-go-lucky, friendly, compassionate and loyal boy had gone. He was there… somewhere underneath the cold surface that _they _had forced him to create. He sighed and looked at the picture and sang to himself:

**Its more than words,  
Its more than what you say  
Its the things you do  
Oh yeah  
Its more than words,  
Its more than what you say  
Its the things you do  
Oh yeah**

* * *

Shannon Beiste was in her office watching a picture in her hand, with tears in her eyes. She kept pictures of all her favorite football boys, but this boy had only been it once and it was from the championship game from last year's season. You wouldn't understand the love she had for this boy if you just looked at the picture. It was of three people. A small person running with the ball and behind it her teammate was tackling an opponent. It was Tina running with the ball and Victor/Wes tackling the other player. She loved him so much in that picture because it showed how much he was willing to give up to keep his friends safe. She sighed and sang the song she always associated him with after learning of all his pain:

**You said goodbye****  
I fell apart****  
I fell from all we had****  
To I never knew****  
I needed you so bad**

**You need to let things go**  
**I know, you told me so  
****I've been through hell  
****To break the spell**

**Why did I ever let you slip away**  
**Can't stand another day without you  
****Without the feeling  
****I once knew**

**I cry silently**  
**I cry inside of me  
****I cry hopelessly  
****Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again  
****I cry  
****Cause you're not here with me  
****I cry  
****Cause I'm lonely as can be  
****I cry hopelessly  
****Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again**

* * *

Blaine was in the bathroom washing off his hands and looking at his face in the mirror. He was feeling like the worst friend in the world. He'd just cut Wes out of his life to gain the love of his new team. What kind of friend did that? Wes would never do that if things were reversed… but then again… Wes had always been the strongest person Blaine knew of. He sighed and fished a picture out of his pocket. It was of him and Wes. Wes was giving a sleeping freshman Blaine a piggyback ride back to the dorm. Wes was having a fond smile on his face because Blaine had obviously said something in his sleep. Blaine sighed and sang softly to the picture:

**If only you could see the tears****  
In the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart  
Just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realise  
You're a loss I can't replace**

**Soledad**  
**It's a keeping for the lonely**  
**Since the day that you were gone**  
**Why did you leave me**  
**Soledad**  
**In my heart you were the only**  
**And your memory lives on**  
**Why did you leave me**  
**Soledad**

* * *

A few hours away, at Dalton Academy the Warblers had been told by Blaine what was going on with Wes and they were all gathered in the Warbler Hall, except for the freshmen that didn't know him. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Watching pictures of themselves and Wes. John looked at the picture in his hands. The picture was of Wes by the piano helping John with a song. John was sitting on the piano and Wes was playing with a small smile on his face. John was looking at him with adoration and Wes was smiling reassuringly to John. John sighed and could hear the song he was singing that day:

**I hide it inside  
I keep on searching  
But I can't find  
The courage to show  
To letting you know  
I never felt so much love before  
And once again  
I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out**

**But if I let you go**  
**I will never know**  
**What's my life would be**  
**Holding you close to me**  
**Will I ever see**  
**You smiling back at me**  
**How will I know**  
**If I let you go**

* * *

Between John and Chris sat Luke, watching his own picture. It was of him and Wes in the dojo at Dalton. They were sparring and whoever took the picture had taken it while Luke was kicking at Wes head and Wes was blocking the kick. They were both grinning though. Luke felt a small smile tug at his lips. He hadn't gotten to know Wes as much as the older Warblers had but he was still pretty close to him… before he backstabbed them. He sighed and remembered the first time he heard Wes sing and he'd sung:

**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger****  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**

**I wanna grow old with you**  
**I wanna die lying in your arms  
****I wanna grow old with you  
****I wanna be looking in your eyes  
****I wanna be there for you  
****Sharing everything you do  
****I wanna grow old with you**

* * *

Chris sighed as he looked at the picture of him and Wes during their little fun thing during the small ancestor festival they had last school year. The picture was of him and Wes and it always made people grin. In the beginning of each school year Dalton threw a small "festival" where you dressed up like your ancestors, or in traditional clothes from what country you came from since Dalton had a few exchange students. Wes and Chris were both in traditional Chinese clothing… in matching colors for some reason. They'd planned it but never told anyone that and acted as if they hadn't. Chris thought back to the day of his audition for the Warblers. A few hours before he had been so panicked that he didn't know what to do. Somehow Wes knew what he was doing and came over to him and they sang together. Chris sang softly to himself, that very same song:

**You don't ever notice me  
Turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are**

**I've made it obvious**  
**I've done everything but say it**  
**(I've crushed on ya so long, but on and on you get me wrong)**  
**I'm not so good with words**  
**Since you never noticed**  
**The way that we belong**  
**I'll say it in a love song**

* * *

Trent was alone by one of the windows looking at the picture of him and Wes in his hands. The picture was from one of Trent's skin-treatment days. Wes was sitting on a chair in the bathroom while Trent applied skin cream to his face, Wes' hair was wet and standing up in every direction possible. Trent smiled softly and wondered if Wes missed them as much as they missed him. He guessed he must… because on his Facebook a few weeks ago Wes had posted a video where he sang a certain song and Trent could still hear his voice singing it now.

**And I've been keeping all the letters,****  
That I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two,  
"I'm fine baby how are you",  
Well I would send them but,  
I know that it's just not enough,  
My words were cold and flat,  
And you deserve more, than that,**

**Another aeroplane,**  
**Another sunny place,**  
**I'm lucky, I know,**  
**But I wanna go home,**  
**I've got to go home,**  
**Let me go home**  
**I'm just too far,**  
**From where you are,**  
**I've got to come home,**  
**Let me go home,**  
**I've had my run,**  
**Baby I'm done,**  
**I wanna come home**

* * *

Niff was sitting together on the piano bench watching their favorite picture of Wes and themselves. In the picture Wes held his arms around the duo and they were sneaking glances at each other, long before Niff. Wes was having a knowing smirk on his face, as if he knew they'd get together. He had been right though, they did and were still going strong. They both sighed and then sang softly:

**Four months gone****  
I can't feel you  
I don't understand it  
Where did you go?  
I hate that you're all that I know  
I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes**

**But I see shadows****  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was  
I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you and memories  
Of how we loved  
I've had enough of your shadows**

* * *

James was sitting on one of the couches with a soft smile on his face. The picture in his hand was taken one day at the beach. The Warblers had taken a road trip and both of them was lying in the exact same pose reading the exact same book… they even had matching expressions on their faces. He always sniggered when he saw that picture and he even remembered the song that Wes had been humming that day and now he sang it softly:

**So please believe me****  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do**

**I'm ready to begin this journey**  
**Well I'm with you with every step you take**  
**And we've got a whole lifetime to share**  
**And I'll always be there**  
**Darling this I swear**

* * *

Frank and Fred are brothers, fraternal twins and their favorite picture of both of them and Wes was another trio picture. The brothers were holding Wes down while tickling him. Right now they were watching that picture. Fred was in his chairman seat and Frank was in the still empty chair that Thad left behind. The brothers had asked him to take the seat back but he refused still. They looked at the picture again and sighed. They missed those carefree days… before Wes graduated. Why couldn't they just turn back time? They couldn't understand how the rest of the school could be so happy when they were feeling so crappy. Wes had given so much to the school and especially the Warblers… and they had only given him pain back. Fred sighed and sang to the picture:

**Morning, just another day****  
Happy people pass my way  
Looking in their eyes  
I see a memory  
I never realized****  
How happy you made me, oh buddy**

**Well you came and you gave without taking**  
**And I sent you away, oh buddy**  
**And you hugged me and stopped me from shaking**  
**And I need you today, oh buddy**

* * *

Joesph had heard Fred sing but was ignoring it. He was having a small smile on his face as he looked at the picture of him and Wes. It was his favorite and a bit of an "odd" choice. Wes was having his arms crossed, Joseph had as well and they were facing each other and glaring daggers. Joesph loved the picture because even though he was taller than Wes and Wes was glaring up at him it was Joseph that looked less confident. He was leaning back a little while glaring. He also loved the picture because even though they kept butting heads in the beginning, due to Joseph's I'm-better-than-all-of-you-attitude and his yeah-yeah-whatever-attitude, they became good friends. Joseph was sure Wes' "big brother" authority was to thank for that. A lot of the Warblers had had problems with Joseph in the beginning and though he sometimes came off as nonchalant or mocking he really wasn't. Joseph sighed and sang their theme song:

**We are two very different people,****  
so much to overcome,  
So why care for one another,  
when there's so much to be done,**

**Cause sometimes it's necessary,**  
**just look how far we've come,**  
**You could say my friend that,**  
**it's the end,**  
**or a new tale has begun,**

**Cause it's all,**

**It's all in the way,  
you look through your eyes,  
and when all is said and done,  
All of the fear****  
and all of the lies are,  
not hard to overcome,  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,  
We were two,  
now we are one,**

* * *

Rock looked at his favorite picture of him and Wes from his place leaning against the doors. He was keeping an unwanted guest out. The picture of Wes and Rock was an… interesting picture. Wes was sitting by the piano and Rock was leaning his elbow on top of Wes' head and was leaning on him like one would lean on a rail… or how models leaned on pedestals sometimes. Rock hadn't known it was Wes he was leaning on and Wes was looking up at the boy with the long hair. His face was skeptical and he had one eyebrow cocked. When Rock figured out what he was doing his eyes had become really wide and horrified. Wes had just shook his head and continued to play the scales the two of them were working on. Wes was even the reason Rock had joined the choir to begin with. He had been out to a restaurant in Westerville with his girlfriend and Wes had been there, behind a piano, playing and singing. Wes had sung it to a girl in the restaurant, Rock didn't know her name but he'd seen pictures of her in his room quite often. Rock smiled remembering that song and he sang it softly.

**Touch****  
Like an angel****  
Like velvet to my skin****  
And I wonder****  
Wonder why you wanna stay the night****  
What you're dreaming****  
What's behind****  
Don't tell me****  
But it feels like love**

**I'm gonna take this moment**  
**And make it last forever  
****I'm gonna give my heart away  
****And pray we'll stay together  
****Cause you're the one good reason  
****You're the only girl that I need  
****Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen  
****I'm gonna take this night  
****And make it Evergreen**

* * *

Thad was in an armchair watching the picture of him and Wes that he had in his room. The one where they were asleep in the same room and Wes was holding him. He smiled. Wes always protected him and made him feel safe. No one else, except for Sebastian, had managed to make him feel that way. Wes had sung to him a few times when he felt scared and one song stuck in his head. He could hear Wes sing it to him right now:

**Doesn't even matter to you  
To see what I can see  
I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
I'm a wreck you see  
When you're far from home now  
Makes it hard to believe**

**So how you gonna love**  
**How you gonna feel**  
**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**  
**If you've lost your way**  
**I will keep you safe**  
**We'll open up all your world inside**  
**Till you come alive tonight**  
**I will keep you safe**

* * *

David was not in the Warbler Hall. He was not welcomed anymore. He had been kicked out. Fred had finally gotten some backbone and kicked him off the team… and he wasn't the only team. He was kicked off the football team and the basketball team as well… and the debate team. He wasn't welcomed anywhere anymore after Thad's outburst in the dorm. David would be forced to leave the school soon he figured. He didn't care though. He was going to start at Carmel and join Vocal Adrenaline and they would win. Maybe he could win back Thad's love then. He sighed and hoisted his bag up and something fell out. It was a picture of him and Wes. They were swing-dancing together at a school party, that's what somewhat started the rumors of him and Wes being secretly gay he guessed. He sighed. He walked away, leaving the picture behind and leaving Dalton behind. But he still couldn't leave his feelings for Thad behind so he sang softly:

**My mom always said nothing would break me or lead me astray  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away?  
You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead  
I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
Small things like**

**When I call you at home and he answers the phone**  
**Or I get your machine and I don't hear me**  
**When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head**  
**When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**  
**Can't live my life this way**  
**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**  
**And put my mind at ease for sure**

* * *

In his room in New York a blonde Asian kid was watching two pictures on his desk. One was of the New Directions and one of them was of the Warblers. He sighed and looked at his bleeding hands. He'd cut himself on the broken glass in the frames. He never wanted them to get hurt but he had no choice. He had to protect his own dreams and the dreams of his teammates' and not think of the ones that had all the chances in the world. He had tried to warn Kurt and Rachel for NYADA, knowing that they might go through this shit next year. They hadn't listened. He had a plan forming for how to stop this… he just had to do it before it was too late. He sighed and sang:

**All things come to those who wait  
Sometimes they just come too late  
And if we never speak again  
I don't wanna make that mistake  
We never seem to find  
The place or time  
To say what's on our minds so**

**Tell me everything now**  
**Don't leave anything out**  
**I'll tell you all my fears**  
**My mistakes**  
**Before it's too late**

**I don't wanna wake up one day**  
**Wondering if I shied away**  
**From something that once seemed so hard**  
**One thing that's so simple to say**  
**Why do you always hide**  
**Your tears when you cry?**  
**Isn't it time you try to**

* * *

**TBC OMG what's WRONG with ME?! This chapter must be one of the oddest I've ever done :P**


	19. Choke With A Twist

Part 18

Wes was deep in thought during his theoretical classes. He wasn't thinking of what the professor was saying. He was thinking of his plan and how to make completely sure that it worked. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it when everyone was watching and if he timed it just right and if he could count on the dean being there he would be in the clear. As would everyone else.

The only problem was that Carmen Tibideaux was right now on a tour around the country listening to various finalists. Wes had gone to her and a few other judges because he couldn't let her come to Dalton since he was hiding out at McKinley when he had his audition. But as he was there thinking there was a knock on the door to the classroom.

"Yes", their teacher called out and Ms. Tibideaux entered.

"Brutus", she greeted the teacher.

"Carmen, what can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow one of your students."

"Sure ma'am… which one?"

"Mr. Montgomery…" She looked at Wes.

"Huh what", he said and looked at her.

"Come with me dearest and bring all your things." She walked out of the room and he gathered his stuff, under curious glances from his friends.

"I don't know", he whispered to Malcolm and then followed the dean out. She was waiting for him just outside of the door. She smiled fondly and handed two folders to him.

"What's this", he asked and looked at the folders in his hands.

"Two finalists I'm going to see tomorrow", she answered and Wes opened the folders and his brow furrowed.

"Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry", he said calmly.

"Yes, you informed me and the school about your situation last year when last semester started. So I was wondering… what do you think of these two?"

Seriously? She was asking him?

"How do you mean ma'am", Wes asked.

"Are they worth my interest?" she asked and Wes found himself in a tight spot. He could get revenge now and say that the two of them weren't… but not even they deserved to have their dreams crushed by him in that coldblooded way. They may have torn his heart out of his chest and stepped on it… but he still cared for them a bit. He didn't want to ruin their lives, how tempting it was and last week he decided to give it his all in helping not just the Warblers and New Directions… but every competitor in this competition… as well as his classmates. So he just couldn't find it in him to crush Rachel and Kurt now… even though they deserved it.

"They are outstanding ma'am", he said and looked at Kurt's folder. "Kurt is completely unique in voice and ways to act. He doesn't have a lot of extra credits but he's got _it_ ma'am. I know he does. He is a countertenor so he can sing really high, but he can go low too and he has what it takes to make a phenomenal dancer. He is agile, he is fluent and he has been a cheerleader that won the national championship in his sophomore year. He has also played Officer Krupke in the school musical, but he could've been a remarkable Tony."

"I see…" Ms. Tibideaux said. "And Ms. Berry?"

"Ah Rachel, Rachel, Rachel", Wes said and shook his head. "I'm afraid everything that it says in here is true." He shook the folder slightly. "Her voice is fantastic, she was _born_ to be on stage. She can become the next big thing if she's given the chance."

"Would they fit in here or on Broadway?"

"Like the hand in the glove ma'am", Wes said and handed her the folders. "They were born to be at NYADA and to stand on a Broadway stage."

"Well then… I have your word on them being worth the trip to Lima?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well pack your things Montgomery."

"Huh?" Wes asked confused.

"I need company and I want you to be there when they show me if they really are worth it."

"Yes ma'am… but um what about my courses and the rehearsals for the show?"

"I have already cleared it with Mr. Moore. Now hurry up. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Yes ma'am", Wes hurriedly said and hurriedly left the school to pack an overnight bag.

* * *

At the exact same moment Rachel was hurrying down the hallways of McKinley High to get to her pray and she soon found him. Kurt was by his locker and she hurried up to him.

"This is insanity", she told him and he looked confused.

"Wait why are you talking to me", Kurt asked her almost shocked. "I thought you were resting your voice for your audition."

"No", she said. "I vowed not to speak with you unless William and Kate got pregnant, Liza passed or unless one of us was in grave danger."

"Tell me Liza's okay", Kurt said softly.

"She's fine, but you're not. Okay I just talked to Blaine and he told me about _Not the Boy Next Door. _You _cannot _sing that four your NYADA audition."

Kurt sighed.

"I need to be excited about this", Kurt told her. "And this is the first time I've been inspired in this whole process."

"No, no it's too controversial okay", Rachel said, clearly upset. "You can't wear Peter Allen's gold lamé pants!"

"It was too controversial in 1962", Kurt said with a soft smile.

Rachel sighed loudly.

"Look the play and that song won Hugh Jackman the Tony", Kurt continued.

"I know", Rachel said.

"And NYADA is a Broadway school", Kurt told her. "You remember what was said in that article about Wes and the Higher Talent?"

"Yes it said that he and Sunshine are the upcoming stars on Broadway", she said and sounded jealous. "All they have to do is go to an audition and they'll have whatever part they want. But Kurt you haven't rehearsed it enough. I'm not singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ because it's my go-to song and because it's impossible for me not to cry when I'm singing it but because I've been belting out that song since I was two years old. Alright, this is… this is the biggest, _biggest_ moment in our lives here. We cannot be taking risks."

"Isn't that the exact moment to take a risk", Kurt asked her confused. "Wes did and see where it landed him."

"Okay fine it worked for Wes because he has that charm that makes girls wanting him going for him and he is playing a lot of instruments, but Kurt can I be honest with you?"

He shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"I think this is self-sabotage", she told him gently. "All right, you're scared you're not going to get in so you're using something to blame just in case this all doesn't work out."

Kurt smile/grimaced and closed his locker. But then he thought of what she said.

"Do you really think I'm doing that", he asked and looked at her.

"Yeah", she answered. "I think you think you're not good enough. But you _are_ good enough. Okay, you don't have to go and do some big, flamboyant number all right? Remember what Wes said at that NYADA mixer. He said that 'at NYADA they tell us to be fantastic with the smallest means possible'. _Music of the Night _is your _Don't Rain On My Parade_. Remember what Wes said, don't overdo it."

"I'm torn", Kurt said with a shrug. "Uh I've been practicing _Phantom _for the last three months."

"Yes", Rachel cut in. "And-And I believe in you and I believe in that song. So much that I will be your Christine."

"You will", Kurt asked her in shock.

"I will."

Kurt's face lit up with a big smile.

"Okay, let's do it", he said and put his hands together. "_Music of the Night _it is!"

"Good! All right good."

"Tina won't mind being recast", Kurt told her.

"She won't", Rachel said.

"That's great."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"NYADA is not gonna know what hit them. Trust me."

"Okay."

Rachel hurried off and Kurt sighed and turned around in the other direction and squeaked in terror. He was not prepared to see who was standing there right now. In front of him stood a young Asian man wearing light denim, black vans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes were white as well as his hair.

"Good Gaga don't _do _that", Kurt said and put a hand to his heart.

"Whatever", the guy said and walked past him.

"Wes wait", Kurt hurriedly said and took his bag after hurrying after the Asian. But the Asian didn't stop walking. "Wait!"

"What do you want Kurt", Wes asked and turned around. "Don't you have your big NYADA audition to prepare for?"

"I do but… I just…" Kurt sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting for a few days and Loverboy asked me to check up on Matt."

"Oh…" Kurt looked at his feet. "I thought you'd come to see me."

"No", Wes said. "I gotta go."

He turned around and started walking again.

"Wait", Kurt called and ran after him. "Wes!"

"What do you want Kurt", Wes asked him and turned to him. "Since this summer you never wanted to talk to me unless no one else was watching and then when school began you didn't want to talk to me at all. So why now all of a sudden? Why do you want to talk to me now?"

"Because…" Kurt said trying to find the words. "Because…"

"Don't sweat it on my account", Wes told him and started walking again.

"Because I love you", Kurt called after him and Wes stopped walking. He froze mid-step and looked really tense.

"I love you like my brother Wes", Kurt continued as he walked up to the former Warbler and ND member. "You were always there for me when I needed you and I love you for it. You have such a big heart and you are so caring. And when you're hurt I can't do for you what you always do for others. You hide your pain because you don't want to worry anyone but I know that you hurt and I know why. It's because of your father being sick right? It's because you needed our support and we didn't give it. We only unloaded our own troubles onto you. Weighing you down even more and not even trying to ease your burden. And for that I am really sorry."

"You're sorry", Wes said with such venom in his voice that is sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "You're _sorry_?! Sorry is something you are after walking into someone by mistake! Sorry is something you are after stepping on someone's toes or hitting them in the head with a ball! Sorry is something you are when you hurt a friend and you _Hummel_ are no friend of mine. You are not sorry, you're _not _sorry for the things you did. You're just trying to get in my good graces again so that you can use me for some damn reason. If you really were sorry we wouldn't even be here! It wouldn't have come to this! We wouldn't be enemies! You're not sorry or ashamed… you're just as selfish as always!"

"Hey that's not true", Kurt said. "I really am sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a crappy friend, I'm sorry I didn't stick by you, I'm sorry I left you hurt on the grass, I'm sorry I cut you out of my life to be less… troubled by my other friends, I'm sorry I chose to play it safe and not speak up when Mercy lied, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry for the insult, I'm sorry for not telling you about Mercy and Sam, I'm sorry for not defending you during the whole Michael-incident, I'm sorry for not visiting at the hospital, I'm sorry I didn't support you when your father got sick, I'm sorry for everything. Why can't you accept it?!"

Wes looked down at his feet and Kurt could see that the older boy was close to tears and he walked up to him and took his hand.

"I really am sorry honey", he said. "And… and I understand your pain. I too have been abandoned by friends and not been treated right. I've also been lied to and kept in the dark. I've been used too… I know your pain. I've lost loved ones too… I know how you feel and I _know _your pain. I know, because I've been there. I am suffering constantly too."

His eyes widened when a fist connected with his stomach and he gasped. He looked up and his eyes met Wes'. They were cold and angry.

"Now you know a _little _of my pain", Wes spat and pulled his fist back and Kurt collapsed on the ground and held his stomach. Wes looked at him, feeling a bit remorse but Kurt made him so angry. The way he spoke made it sound as if this was all about him, Kurt. Kurt didn't know shit. Wes looked at the whimpering boy that was on his knees.

"And now you'll know more of it", Wes spat and turned around and walked away. Kurt looked up and saw him disappear down the hallway and around the corner. He looked at the floor and sobbed quietly for a few minutes.

"Kurt!" he heard someone call and looked up at Sam. "What the hell happened? What are you doing on the floor? Why are you holding your stomach? Why are you crying?!"

"Someone", Kurt said deciding to protect Wes. "Someone punched me in the stomach."

"What?! Who?!"

"Some light haired guy… I've never seen him before… I think he's a NYADA auditioner too."

"Oh just you wait", Sam said and helped Kurt up. "When I get my hands on that guy he'll be sorry. Hell us bros are all gonna go after him!"

"If you can catch him", Kurt mumbled. He didn't lie technically. It was a light haired guy that punched him. And it wasn't the Wes or Victor he knew. He didn't know this guy that punched him. He was a stranger. He hadn't lied about the NYADA auditioner thing either. Wes _had _been that once.

Kurt scanned the hallways for him but he couldn't find him and Sam was doing the same thing, looking for a hostile light haired boy. He sent a text to the Glee boys and told them what happened and told them to keep an eye on Rachel. Maybe this guy was after her too. Kurt felt bad about worrying the other boys but he didn't want them to go after Wes… he didn't know who'd survive that meet.

* * *

Finn and the other boys had been hanging out in the choir room with Puck, now that he was back and they stormed out of the room as soon as they got the text. Puck first. When they got out of the room Blaine saw someone turn the corner. Puck didn't notice and Blaine saw and heard a crash and someone groan:

"What the hell?"

"Shit sorry", Puck swore, got up and ran again, Karofsky and Finn followed. Mike, Matt and Blaine stopped and saw a boy with tan skin, who seemed to be rather short, that had dark eyebrows but had white short hair and was wearing light denim, black vans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Beside him on the floor lied a folder.

"Wes?!" Blaine squeaked and the Asian sat up.

"Ugh why does it feel as if I was rammed by a fridge on legs?" Wes asked, clearly a bit confused from the hit.

"Because you kind of was", Mike said remembering their first meeting with Wes, Puck had rammed him then and Wes called him Fridge.

"Puck ran me over again", Wes asked and rubbed his head, he looked at Mike who made a double take at the white eyes.

"Again", Blaine and Matt asked.

"Yupp", Mike answered happily and held his hand out to Wes. Wes took it and was pulled to his feet. "For a college student you sure are home a lot."

"Well this time it isn't a choice of mine", Wes said and rubbed his arm that he'd hit pretty hard when he fell on the floor.

"What are you doing here", Matt asked.

"Sebastian heard I was going to go here so he demanded I check up on you… how are you feeling?"

"Better… the Changs are great and it's great being back here as well."

"Good", Wes said. "He'll be happy to hear that."

The boys looked closely at him and in Mike's head it clicked.

"Please tell me you didn't", he said and looked devastated.

"Didn't do what", Wes asked and brushed off his jacket.

"Sam sent us a text", Mike continued. "He said some light-haired guy had punched Kurt in the gut. Please tell me it wasn't you."

The hallway was silent. The three high scholars were waiting in different state of mind. Matt wanted to know if this guy really was as horrible as Mike made him seem when he told all those stories. The guy hadn't seemed it in New York. But Matt had noticed the difference. Here, at McKinley, in Lima, in Ohio he was so cold and looked like… he looked as if he was a robot without emotion. But there, in New York, at NYADA and with his flat mates Wes had seemed… like the guy Matt heard about from Mike and Puck last year. Like the guy that would gladly punish those who hurt you or would make sure they couldn't lay a hand on you in the first place. Blaine wanted to know if he had to hurt the guy in front of him and Mike waited to see if he would get a crack in his heart and lose some hope for their friend. But then Wes spoke.

"He deserved it", he said with an indifferent look on his face and indifference in his voice. Something snapped in Blaine's eyes and with a feral scream he went at Wes.

"Blaine", Mike exclaimed in horror. He'd seen Blaine box, but he had also seen Wes doing tons of martial arts. Blaine hit at Wes but the older boy blocked everything. Blaine kicked at his legs but Wes jumped over them.

"Whoa", Matt said as Blaine hit and hit and hit at Wes but Wes only blocked them. "This is like one of those ultimate fighting matches you see on TV…"

"Blaine stop it", Mike called, fearing for his friend. But Blaine couldn't hear him, he was going at Wes with all he had. Wes blocked everything but when Blaine faked a kick at him he lost a tiny bit of concentration and Blaine managed to punch his shoulder. Wes reacted out of habit and instinct. He spun around, kicked and hit Blaine's shoulder… sending the younger boy flying slightly to the side and crashing onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Mike and Matt exclaimed in horror. They stared at Blaine that was panting on the floor and then turned to Wes who wasn't panting but breathing a bit faster than normal. They both saw it… he looked angry, then horrified and then ashamed.

"I…" he stuttered out. "I… I…"

Mike could hear Puck, Finn, Sam and Dave coming down the hallway.

"Run", Matt said who'd also heard them. "Run Wes before they find you and kill you. I've seen you and Seb go at it in the dojo but I doubt you can take all of them."

Wes ignored him though and sank down by Blaine, he looked ashamed.

"I…" he began but stopped and then got up and ran off. Mike and Matt stared after him and then the other boys came around the corner. They saw Blaine on the floor and demanded to know what was going on.

"We… met that light haired dude that went after Kurt", Matt said. "It was-"

"Some guy we've never seen before", Blaine said sitting up. "Ow… he sure has a killer punch…"

"He hit you?!" Finn asked.

"Yeah… I think he knows I'm Kurt's boyfriend and therefore had a go at me…"

"Okay that does it", Puck said and hit a locker nearby. "That psycho is going down."

"He ran off", Mike said. "I think he left the school… But guys there's something else you should know…"

"What", Sam asked.

"Wes is in town… I saw him this morning, he was at his house."

"Wes is here?!" Finn asked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't get a chance and with Kurt getting attacked and this whole thing with Puck… I just… didn't get the time."

"Well what are we waiting around here for then", Puck asked. "Let's go visit the guy and have a chat with him!" He started to walk for the door.

"No wait", Blaine said. "Maybe not all of us should go… he um… might feel threatened."

The boys thought of it.

"Yeah", Finn agreed. "Last time we all went to his house we tried to beat him up… and I punched him."

"And besides we need to help Puck with his studies", Mike cut in.

"Right", Finn said and nodded. "So who should go?"

The boys looked at each other.

"Wes hates me", Sam said. "Or at least is very, very, very angry with me."

"He doesn't talk to me", Blaine said.

"I don't know the dude enough", Matt said.

"I need to study", Puck said.

"I don't know him either", Joe said, he'd joined them as well, Rory too.

"Same here", Rory said.

"I could go", Dave said.

"Me too", Finn said.

"Maybe I should stay and help Puck", Mike asked.

"What's going on yo?" Artie asked and wheeled over. With him was Tina, Mercedes and Quinn. The boys informed them of what was going on.

"Let me", Tina said.

"You", Puck asked.

"We connected when he and Sunshine was here, he's not said anything particularly nasty to me in person like he have most of you. I haven't said anything to him either. Besides I'm a girl and if he gets angry I doubt he'll hurt me. Wes is a gentleman to the bone. He would never hit a girl."

The others looked at each other.

"Okay", Finn said. "Okay Tina you go and talk to him. Tell him we know everything. Tell him we're sorry and that we want his friendship back."

"Tell him we're ready to change", Quinn said. "To change for the better."

Tina nodded and left.

* * *

Tina looked up at the house she was standing outside of. There was no lights on and it seemed so cold. She'd rung the doorbell and knocked the door but no one answered. She'd peaked in through the windows but saw no one. She was standing on the path up to the door and watched the house, for traces of someone being inside but saw nothing. She then decided to go around to the backyard. She got there but saw no one out in the yard. There was a small porch and she walked up the steps and up to the backdoor. She knocked it.

"What do you want", a voice said from her left and she jumped. She saw a blonde young man, with towel around his neck, sit on the ground. Wes had clearly just changed his hair color again.

"Hi Wes", she said and sat down beside him. "How are you doing?"

"I've been doing much better… and you?" he answered without even looking in her direction.

"I miss one of my good friends but other than that I'm fine", she answered and searched his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I bet your friend misses you too", Wes answered. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to that friend."

"But this friend wasn't home so you searched after me instead… go ahead."

"What", Tina asked.

"Yell at me."

"What? Why?"

"They didn't tell you", Wes asked and now looked at her and she saw only sadness in his eyes.

"Tell me what", Tina asked confused. "Wait who didn't tell me?"

"Kurt, Mike, Matt… Blaine."

Tina's brow furrowed.

"What did you do", she asked.

"What didn't I do", Wes asked and laughed coldly and without mirth. "I betrayed my friends, I backstabed them, I insulted them, I mocked them, I crushed their dreams… oh and I punched Kurt and kicked Blaine."

"That was you?!"

"Yes… so go ahead", Wes looked at her. "Yell at me, curse at me, spit at me, hit me… do whatever because this time I deserve it." He looked away from her and she didn't know what to say. The guy that had hurt Kurt and Blaine today was him? Wes? He'd willingly used physical attacks on them. Wait… was it willingly?

"Was it willingly", she asked.

"What", he asked and looked at her.

"Did you hurt them willingly?"

Wes sighed and looked at his hands and Tina followed his gaze and saw fading cuts on his hands. She decided to ask about that later.

"No", he said. "No I didn't hurt them willingly. I just… with Kurt I lost control. He was poking all the spots that hurts… all the bruises and he made it sound as if all the shit I've been through was suffering for him and not me… He made my pain being about him and it's not… I hurt because I've been hurt and Kurt tried to take that from me and put it on himself. He pushed me over the edge by making all my suffering his and it sounded on him as if I was not suffering at all. I just lost my temper."

"But you never lost your temper", Tina said.

"Well people change when they get betrayed, backstabbed and injured by former friends", Wes spat and she took his hand. He sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay… you're upset. Now how about Blaine?"

"It was an accident… a reflex… and instinct… like when the boys tried to sneak up on me last school year."

* * *

_…__but when they were going past the boys' locker room three sets of arms reached out and grabbed hold of Victor and pulled him inside. A million of things flashed through Victor's head at that point, but he only knew one thing to do… defend himself. He kicked backwards and hit someone in the groin, grabbed someone's arm and flung said person over his head and onto the floor with a loud thud and for the last person he swung around with his umbrella and pressed said person up against the lockers, umbrella by the throat and arm across the stomach._

_"VIC!" it was Mercedes' terrified voice and he felt her soft hands on his skin, yes he had no sleeves today. "Vic, it's Sam!"_

_Victor did a double take and suddenly saw the person in front of him for the first time and saw that it was indeed Sam. Victor blushed as red as the boys' football jerseys and backed off. He turned around and saw Mike on the ground rubbing his neck and Puck… holding his groin. But Artie… Artie was laughing his ass off. He was in hysterics._

_"Sorry", Victor said and helped Mike up. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Dude", Mike groaned. "That's the second time you take me by surprise and slam me to the floor."_

_"Sorry…"_

_"What tha hell is the bunch of you doing creeping up on people like that", Mercedes demanded of the three boys. "I thought it was Karofsky and his goons ganging up on Vic!"_

_"I… I did too", Victor said, still red in the face. "Sorry guys it was a reflex."_

_"It's okay", Sam croaked. "We should have approached you like normal people."_

_"Dude!" Puck groaned. "What are those feet made off? Titanium?" Artie rolled over to Puck with an icepack, still laughing. Puck took it gladly._

_"I am so sorry Noah", Victor said. "You scared the crap out of me and I reacted the only way I know how…"_

_"It's okay", Puck groaned. "Never do it again."_

_"Don't jump me from behind and I won't… now what do… Artie stop laughing!"_

_Artie sobered up at once. It was something in Victor's tone that made him obey._

_"Thank you", Victor continued. "Now what is it that you idiots wanted?"_

* * *

Tina couldn't help it… she laughed and Wes stared at her.

"What are you laughing at", he asked.

"I remembered Mike telling me about the Bieber-thing…" she got out between fits of giggles. "Of how you… how you wiped the floor with the three of them… when they… when they jumped you…" She laughed and Wes rolled his eyes and waited for her to calm down. When she was done she looked at him and blushed a bit, because he was staring at her as if she was crazy.

"So what was that about Blaine again", she asked. He sighed.

"Mike asked me if I was the one to hit Kurt", Wes explained. "I was confused of them not knowing already but I confessed. Blaine came at me and tried to punch me, now he's a boxer so I was not bloody just going to stand there so I blocked his hits with my arms and leg at times… but then he got in a hit and since I was still worked up about the whole Kurt thing I reacted out of habit and kicked my offender… Blaine. He didn't tell you it was me?"

"No", Tina said and shook her head. "Both him and Matt and Mike said they'd never seen the guy before… Kurt must've said the same… and I think I know why."

"Why", Wes asked and she squeezed his hand.

"The Wes Montgomery we know would never just attack his friends… something must be going on… and we know what."

"You do", he asked and looked at her in shock.

"Yeah", she said. "We know about everything that's making you do all this."

"How", Wes asked confused.

"Well we figured out the parts about Mercedes and all shit that came with that by ourselves… and then you yelled the other reasons at the Warblers… and we came to realize that we always unload stuff on you and not returning the favor. And Carole told us about your dad and his cancer… Mike and Sue thought it was you that had it…" her eyes widened when she realized that he looked sick. "You don't have cancer right?"

"I don't", he said and shook his head. "My father does."

"Howard."

"Yeah…"

"Is he… um how's he doing?"

"They're at another clinic…" Wes mumbled and she saw him fighting not to cry. "I don't know how he's doing… there… there's no service where they are so I can't call them and they can't call me…"

She squeezed his hand a little more and he, now first, gripped her hand back and squeezed it.

"Will he… be okay", she asked.

"I don't know", Wes answered… and now he cried, he started sobbing. She guessed all the frustrations he's been bottling up for so long just broke free now. She pulled him into a hug, but he didn't hug her back. He just cried. Tina wondered how she could sooth him, it was usually him that soothed her when she was crying. She looked at his blonde hair and smiled a bit. She remembered their discussion last year about his hair colors.

Blonde means sad.

Purple means mysterious, negotiating or just well liked.

Yellow means happy, playful, optimistic or spontaneous.

Red means passionate, easily bored, hasty, excited or lively.

Turquoise means calm.

Pink means sensitive, kind, sweet, dispositional or romantic.

Orange means gregarious, social, dynamic or funny.

The only colors they've seen him have this school year were blue, purple, green, red, pink and blonde. She smiled though. Brittany's nickname for him suited… Rainbow. And all of his colors fitted with his personality… but she guessed that his true color really was purple. It was his favorite and he used it often. She smiled and started to sing softly:

**You with the sad eyes****  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness still inside you  
Can make you feel so small**

**But I see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful**  
**Like a rainbow**

She felt him stop sobbing and then he suddenly took over the song:

**Wes: Show me a smile then**  
**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**  
**When I last saw you laughing**  
**If this world makes you crazy**  
**And you've taken all you can bear**  
**You call me up**  
**Because you know I'll be there**

**Both: And I'll see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful**  
**Like a rainbow**

**Tina: I can't remember when I last saw you laughing**  
**Both: If this world makes you crazy**  
**And you've taken all you can bear**  
**You call me up**  
**Because you know I'll be there**

**And I'll see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors are beautiful like a Rainbow**

She stopped singing and rested her head on Wes' shoulder. He'd stopped crying but she felt something. He was stiff… he was anxious… he was waiting for something. She didn't know what he could be waiting for but she was sure he was. They sat there for a few moments but nothing happened. Maybe she read into it wrong? Maybe he wasn't waiting for something… but all her doubts were washed aside when he asked her:

"Is that all?"

"What", she asked and lifted her head and saw him look at her. His usual soft eyes cold and almost dead. He looked like someone who'd had his hopes crushed.

"Is that all", he asked again.

"Is what all", she asked.

"Is that the only reasons you have for me doing all this?"

"Um… yeah?"

Wes sighed and got up.

"I knew it was too good to be true", he said.

"What", she asked and stood up as well.

"Go home Tina", he said and turned to the door.

"No", she said and grabbed his arm. "Not until you tell me what you mean."

He looked at her with that broken look again.

"I mean that it was too much for me to hope for… that my friends would actually know me well enough to realize that all those reason, while hurting as hell and breaking me, would never make me do what I am doing."

"There's another reason", Tina asked surprised and too late did she realize that maybe sounding surprised and looking it, wasn't the right thing to do. When Wes looked even more crushed she understood that it was the wrong thing.

"Go home Tina", he said and pulled his arm loose and fished a key out of his pocket.

"No", she said. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I can't", he said and opened the door. "Wish Kurt and Rachel good luck with their auditions tomorrow."

"How did you know", she asked.

"That's why I'm here…" he said and walked inside and closed the door. Tina stared at it for a little bit and then she ran. She had to tell everyone else what had gone down at the house.

* * *

The next day Kurt and Rachel were getting nervous, it was time for their auditions. Kurt was out first and he was so nervous he didn't really know what to do with himself. Rachel walked up to him with a bottle of water.

"Want some throat coat", she asked.

"Oh", Kurt said.

"Just to avoid last-minute irritation", Rachel said.

"Hit me", Kurt said rubbing his stomach slightly. It didn't hurt anymore but he just couldn't believe Wes had actually punched him.

"Okay", Rachel said after spraying that thing into his mouth. "So, um, Kurt you know how they say that knowledge is power?"

"Mhm", Kurt hummed.

"Okay", she said. "Well I got some last minute intel about our NYADA adjudicator, and I don't wanna make you anymore nervous than you already are."

"Okay, now you have to tell me", Kurt said. Rachel looked at him and then out on the stage.

"It's Carmen Tibideaux", she said and Kurt froze.

"What?!" he asked. "Carmen Tibideaux?"

"God", Rachel prayed and nodded.

"She's one of NYADA's most famous – and infamous – alumns. She's played Broadway. She's performed the most demanding roles in the greatest opera houses in the world. I think I'm going to throw up." The two looked out in the audience and saw her sit down, while Schue handed her the handbag that was obviously hers. But to their shock they saw someone stand on her left (right from the stage's view).

"It just got worse", Kurt said.

"What's _he _doing here", Rachel asked as they saw Tibideaux turn to Wes Montgomery, ignoring Mr. Schue altogether.

"Maybe she needed an assistant", Kurt said. "Rachel you know the stories of her wrath as well as I do. Once 'La Tibideaux' stopped a performance of _Medea_ at the Met because someone glanced at their watch while she was doing one of her 'I'm killing my babies' arias. She destroyed him. You think she's going to have any qualms about cutting us off if we displease her? And now that Wes is here too he-"

"Kurt Hummel", Tibideaux called out.

"You're going to be amazing", Rachel told him. "All right. I-I believe in you. And no one can sing this song better than you can."

"Even Michael Crawford", Kurt asked her.

She gave no answer, she just patted him on the back.

"Go-go get them", she said and Kurt walked out on the stage.

* * *

"I hope I will get amazed now Montgomery", Tibideaux told him with a small smile. Wes chuckled. He knew of the stories of her wrath but she really wasn't as bad as the media made her.

"You will ma'am", he said. "I promise."

They watched Kurt walk out on the stage… dressed as Phantom.

'_God no_' Wes thought and closed his eyes and Carmen gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be performing _Music of the Night_", Kurt said and noticed Blaine join Schue in the audience. Wes opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"From the seminal _Phantom of the Opera_ by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber", Kurt continued. Tibideaux wrote something down and Wes heard her sigh and looked at what she'd written and thanked the gods he could keep his show face in place. It said:

"Are you sure Montgomery?"

"Which I bet you hear a lot of", Kurt said and Wes closed his eyes again, feeling embarrassed. "That song."

"That", Tibideaux said dryly. "_The Impossible Dream_ from La Mancha and _Being Alive _from Company, yes." She looked up at Kurt and then turned to Wes and said loudly. "I thought you said this boy was an original worthy of my time."

'_What_', Kurt thought and watched as Wes looked at Tibideaux.

"He is", Wes said and then looked at Kurt and their eyes locked. "There's no one else with a voice like his."

"I hope you aren't exaggerating Montgomery", she said and looked at her papers again.

"I'm not", Wes said, not looking away from Kurt. "It's the truth."

'_What's going on_', Kurt thought. '_Why is he being so nice about me? What's he playing at? Is he calling me original? I have to be original!_'

"_Music of the Night _is a safe and standard choice", Kurt said. "Which is why I've decided to change things up a bit."

Tibideaux looked intrigued and Kurt noticed the tiniest of smiles on Wes' lips. Kurt took off the mask.

"Here", he said. "In the 11th hour, I've decided to go in a different direction. Something a bit more out there, but much more me. _Not the Boy Next Door_ from the Peter Allen bio-musical The Boy From Oz."

He noticed Wes' small smile go away completely, but his eyes shone and Tibideaux looked even more intrigued. Kurt took off his cape and hurried back.

"Ladies", he called and with a giggle Tina, Brittany and Mercedes came onstage. "I had my swans on standby."

Wes snorted and Tibideaux hit him up the head, with an indifferent look on her face but Wes just shook his head with a small smile. Kurt started his number and it was amazing. He noticed that as soon as he started singing Wes and Tibideaux sobered up and looked completely indifferent. He tried to make them so awed they was shocked out of it, but he couldn't. Wes had obviously practiced since last time he was a judge. When Kurt finished his number Rachel, Blaine and Schue applauded. Schue even got up. But Tibideaux just wrote before she said, sounding bored:

"You know Hugh Jackman won a Tony Award for playing Peter Allen."

Kurt nodded hurriedly.

"Hugh trained with me the summer I was in residence at the Sydney Opera House", she continued without looking up from her papers. "And I'm _certain_ that he would have been…" she was quiet for a bit and then looked up with a smile "as impressed with what you did with that song as I am. A bold choice young man. I congratulate you for taking such a risk today."

"Thank you", Kurt said, happier than ever before in his life… well except from when he and Blaine kissed the first time.

"And your old friend Wes Montgomery here didn't lie when he said and I quote: 'Kurt is completely unique in voice and ways to act. He doesn't have a lot of extra credits but he's got _it_ ma'am. I know he does. He is a countertenor so he can sing really high, but he can go low too and he has what it takes to make a phenomenal dancer. He is agile, he is fluent and he has been a cheerleader that won the national championship in his sophomore year. He has also played Officer Krupke in the school musical, but he could've been a remarkable Tony.' Your friend here has a lot of faith in your talent young man."

"You said all that", Kurt asked Wes who didn't smile or say anything, just looked at him.

"I also asked him if you would fit on a Broadway stage and Montgomery here said that you were born to be there and at NYADA. And after today I can see where he's coming from."

"Thank you", Kurt said and looked at her and then Wes. "Thank _you_." Wes only inclined his head. Kurt hurried off stage, feeling as if he was walking on clouds.

* * *

A little bit later Rachel was sitting in front of her mirror, watching her reflection.

"Millions of moments have led up to this moment", she said. "All you have to do is just be yourself because you are a star."

"I'll second that", she heard behind her and saw Finn walk in with a big bouquet of tulips in his hands. Rachel smiled and hurried up to him.

"Thank you", she said. They hugged.

"You nervous", Finn asked.

"Oddly enough", she answered. "Not at all. No I'm-I'm ready."

"Rachel Berry", Tibideaux called from the auditorium. She handed Finn the flowers back and walked out on the stage with determination in each step. She turned to Tibideaux and Wes with a big smile on her face.

"Hi", she said. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ from my favorite musical Funny Girl."

"You didn't tell me she was so hyper", Tibideaux told Wes.

"It's part of her charm", he told her with indifference in his voice.

Rachel started her number and everything seemed to go just fine but then she sang the wrong line and covered her mouth. She stopped the performance.

"I'm so sorry", she said. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please let me just start over one more time. I'm sorry."

She noticed Wes twitch as if someone had hit him or he got a chock or something. Tibideaux noticed it also and looked at him and then her. Rachel turned to the band.

"Please", she said. "Just start over again one more time."

Tibideaux stopped looking at Wes and started to make notes. Rachel started again but choked. Wes looked at her with a look on his face she couldn't even describe.

"I'm-I'm so sorry", Rachel stuttered out. "I don't know… I know this song backwards. I know this… Okay. Please just let me do it one more time."

Wes had a really bad feeling in his stomach.

"I can start it over one more time", Rachel said.

"No", Ms. Tibideaux said and closed the folder.

"Excuse me", Rachel asked and walked closer to the edge of the stage.

"You get eight bars", the dean said. "I gave you sixteen. Do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway? They give the job to your understudy. I'm very sorry but this audition is over."

"No", Wes said and looked at the woman beside her. "No, ma'am you can't do that."

"Mr. Montgomery", she said tiredly and removed her glasses. Wes stood up.

"Rachel is an amazing signer", he said. "She knows this song backwards, upside down, inside out. She's _lived _this song. Give her one more chance."

"Mr. Montgomery", the woman said and looked at him. "Your devotion to these two are remarkable but I never hear you talk about them around NYADA."

"Our friendship took a turn", Wes said. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Wesley", she stood up as well. "When I asked your advice about Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry you guaranteed me to see two Broadway stars. When I asked you about Rachel Berry you said and I quote: 'Her voice is fantastic, she was _born_ to be on stage. She can become the next big thing if she's given the chance'."

"So give her the chance", Wes growled.

"No."

"No please, please, please, please", Rachel sobbed.

"Ma'am _please_", Wes said. "I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery", Ms. Tibideaux said. "I cannot give this girl special treatment just because she is a friend of my brightest star."

"If Rachel gets to show you what she's really got I won't be that star anymore", Wes said firmly.

"You mean she is better than you?"

"Yes!"

"I find that very hard to believe Mr. Montgomery."

"You have to believe me", Rachel cried. "Please just give me one more chance, please."

"We're done here", Tibideaux said and started to walk away. Wes was tense like a piano string and he was growling like a wolf. Then it hit him, he looked at Rachel and then at the woman that had come to see her. He walked after Carmen and then sang:(**Wes_, __Both_, **_Rachel_)

**Tell me before I waltz out of your life  
Before turning my back on the past** – Tibideaux froze and turned around and Wes started walking towards her slowly.**_  
_Forgive my impertinent behavior  
But how long do you think this pantomime can last?** – He walked past her and headed for the stage, the band had picked up the song and was accompanying him.**_  
_Tell me before I ride off in the sunset  
There's one thing I never got clear** – Wes jumped onto the stage and took Rachel's hands and started to waltz with her. He was dressed in dark denim, black shoes, a dark grey shirt and wore a rivet belt around his waist, it hung loosely though.**_  
_How can you claim you're our savior  
When those who oppose you are stepped on,  
Or cut up, or simply disappear?**

Mr. Schue and the NDs stared in shock and Carmen looked with an impassive look on her face. Wes and Rachel danced across the stage, they were copying the choreography from the movie perfectly (watch on youtube because I can't really describe it here). Wes nodded to Rachel and she sang:

_Tell me before you get onto your bus  
Before joining the forgotten brigade  
How can one person like me, say,  
Alter the time-honored way the game is played?  
Tell me before you get onto your high horse_ – "One chorus, 'able unstable', and then you fall", Wes whispered to Rachel._  
Just what you expect me to do  
I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
I'm not in business for them  
But to give all my descamisados  
A magical moment or two_

**_There is evil, ever around_  
_Fundamental system of government_  
_Quite incidental_  
_  
_**_So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable  
And stay there  
Whip up your hate in some tottering state  
But not here, dear  
Is that clear, dear?  
_  
Rachel looked at Wes, she didn't dare look to see if Tibideaux was still there. When the music suddenly got softer Wes let go of her and he slowly dropped down on the stage as he started "waking up" from the twilight zone he was in as Che… while Rachel as Evita was left there.  
_  
Oh what I'd give for a hundred years_ – Rachel looked up and saw the dean from NYADA still standing there._  
But the physical interferes  
Every day more, oh my Creator  
What is the good of the strongest heart  
In a body that's falling apart?  
__A serious flaw, I hope You know that_

The number ended and Wes helped her up, putting his arm around her shoulders. Ms. Tibideaux looked at him.

"Mr. Montgomery you are a bold young man did you know that?" she asked.

"I've been called worse", he said.

"I've never seen anyone cocky enough to pull something like that…" she then looked at Rachel and then walked out. Rachel looked at Wes.

"What… what does that mean", she asked him and he looked at her.

"I don't know", he said and let go of her after following his dean out of the auditorium, he walked by Finn, Kurt and Blaine that were headed for the stage and Finn grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey", he said and Wes looked at him. "Thanks."

Wes nodded and left, Rachel started to cry again.

* * *

Later, _much _later the boys were trying to get Puck to get through his test.

"What's the biggest city in Ireland", Rory asked and pointed at it on the map.

"Blarneycock", Puck said almost nonchalant.

"Dude he's pointing right at it", Sam said tiredly. "Come on."

"My brain is _fried_", Puck spat. "It's freaking 3:00 in the morning."

"That's awesome", Artie said, ever the optimist. "We've still got nine hours to cram before your test."

Everyone else just groaned. Joe got out of his seat and walked over to Finn and sat down beside him.

"How's Rachel", he asked.

"Uh, upset", Finn answered. "Devastated, wants to be alone. Her dads are doing something called 'sitting shivah'. I mean, I just don't get it. A-and Wes being there and… I don't know. He got her to sing in front of that woman but… It was a total choke until he jumped in… speaking of jumping in." He got up. "So let's hop on back to sunny Spain." He walked around a little. "Hey look here's a fun fact. 'Spain is considered a mostly mountainous country interspersed with picturesque plateaus and arid valleys.'"

"That's fascinating", Joe said.

"No it's not", Puck groaned. "Who the hell cares? Not even Einstein uses this crap."

"So wipe it from your memory tomorrow after your test", Blaine said tiredly.

"Now for the bonus round", Matt called taking the book from Finn. "Which region of Spain receives the most rainfall?"

"I don't know", Puck said.

"Dude", Finn said and Sam dropped his head onto his hands in desperation. "Just think about it dude. The rains in Spain falls mainly…"

"Whatever", Puck said. "In the flatlands. The plains." All his bros looked at him.

"What was that", Finn asked and pointed at him.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain", Puck said.

"Again", Finn said and the bros started to grin.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain."

"I think he's got it", Finn said. "I think he's got it."

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain."

"By George he's got it", Blaine said happily. "By George he's got it!" He threw his questioning cards at Finn in celebration.

"Now once again", Matt said happily. "Where does it rain?"

"On the plain", Puck said happily.

"And where is that soggy plain?" Dave asked.

"In Spain."

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain", all boys cheered.

"Bravo", Finn called.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!"

"In Hartford, Hereford and Hampshire", Mike said pointing at said places.

"Hurricanes hardly happen", Puck said.

"Now once again", Finn said. "Where does it rain?"

"On the plain."

"And where's that blasted plain", Blaine asked.

"In Spain."

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain", all boys cheered. "The rain in Spain. The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain."

"Moving on", Artie said happily. "What rhymes with 'preindustrial European deforestation'?"

Puck sighed heavily.

"Anybody", Artie asked.

"Hey", Joe said and looked at Finn. "That Wes dude…"

"Yeah", Finn asked.

"Did he come to help or ruin the auditions?"

"Uh…" Finn said. "I dunno."

Blaine sighed.

"As far as I know he praised Kurt and Rachel to Tibideaux before they even got here. She quoted what he said about them… and it was all good. And then he got Rachel an audition… sort of."

"But Tibidew", Finn said. "just walked out when they were done… after calling Wes bold and cocky."

"Tibideaux", Blaine corrected but was ignored.

"Well he was if what you guys told us is true", Sam said. "I mean… he stood up to that woman."

"Even after hitting Kurt and Blaine", Matt said and Blaine and Mike stared at him in horror.

"What?!" the rest yelled outraged. Matt paled.

"Uh oh", he said.

"Wes did _what_", Puck asked angrily.

"Relax", Blaine said. "It wasn't his fault… I came at him and Kurt told me he provoked him… sort of. Remember what Tina told us… Wes was clearly frustrated and felt guilty about something. It must be this… I've never met a frustrated Wes before… have you?"

The others looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"She also said he mentioned something more being the reason for him doing all this", Dave pointed out. "But what would that be? Why would he join Higher Talent if not for the reasons we already figured out?"

The boys thought for a moment and then Puck said:

"Maybe it has something to do with their motto."

"What", Finn asked. "Do or Dive?"

"Finn", Mike said. "It's Do or Die."

"Well why do they have such a horrible motto?"

No one knew the answer to that, so they decided to help Puck.

* * *

Shannon Beiste was surprised when her doorbell rang, Cooter had gone out so she was alone and didn't expect company. She opened the door and saw an Asian young man with fiery red hair stand outside.

"Wes", she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He walked past her into the house.

"I came to see you", he said.

"Wes you shouldn't be here", she said.

"And neither should you", Wes said and turned to her. "Coach you risked your life for me… so I'm gonna do that for you too… because I have something to say… no sing to you."

"What", she asked and noticed the guitar Wes was holding.

"I know about Cooter… Sue told me", he said. "Coach you can't stay here with that sad excuse for a man."

"Wes I'm okay, I swear."

"You don't look okay", he said. "You don't glow like you usually do."

She sighed and closed the door.

"What song was it you wanted to sing?" she asked and they went into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and Wes took his guitar.

"Just listen okay", he said. "One of my friends at NYADA wrote this herself*…"

He started playing, the melody sounded like a mix between Greek folk music and Country and then he sang:

**You tell me that you have changed  
****That you never meant to hit  
****You say that everything has changed  
****If I wanted to I would understand  
****You don't hurt the one you love  
****Which you actually say that you do**

**I live with my memories  
****And wounds that no one can see  
****I live with my memories  
****It's no point with trying to forget  
****You don't hurt if you love  
****Which you actually say that you do**

**Run for your life if it's dear to you  
****It's not worth it to fight back  
****You can't change it, you'll never understand  
****The only thing you can do is walk away  
****The only thing you can do is walk away**

**You injured my entire being  
****You said that I always did wrong  
****You complained about my entire being  
****Until I was no longer whole  
****You don't hurt if you love  
****Which you actually say that you do**

**Run for your life if it's dear to you  
****It's not worth it to fight back  
****You can't change it, you'll never understand  
****The only thing you can do is walk away  
****The only thing you can do is walk away**

**And I love life  
****You can't take that from me  
****'Cause if now hate is the motive  
****There is no hate within me  
****Run for your life if it's dear to you  
****To fight back is never worth it  
****You can't change it, you'll never understand  
****The only thing you can do is walk away  
****The only thing you can do is walk away**

**Run for your life if it's dear to you  
****It's not worth it to fight back  
****You can't change, you'll never understand  
****The only thing you can do is walk away  
****The only thing you can do is walk away  
****The only thing you can do is walk away**

Wes looked at her and she looked back at him with tears going down her cheeks. Wes was crying also.

"My friend Luna wrote this", he explained. "After her boyfriend abused her. She's told all of us how close she was to ending her life and how close _he _was. I don't want to lose you Coach. You're one of the few people I still have here in Lima." He started crying and she got up and pulled him into a hug. Thinking of his words and his song, what the girls told her, what Sue told her… and what 'Black Sue' said. She sighed and let her own tears flow.

* * *

The next day Kurt met Rachel by her locker.

"Can I just say for the record that Carmen Tibideaux is a total bitch", he told Rachel. "I mean she should have let you start over."

"She did", Rachel said and without looking at him.

"I mean a second time", Kurt clarified. "You killed the beginning of that song. I wouldn't be surprised if you got accepted just from that… and for what Wes did."

"Kurt I really appreciate what you are trying to do but… we both know what happened. All right? I had my chance and I choked. Wes tried to rescue me but it didn't work."

"She watched your whole performance with Wes", Kurt said. "And you heard what he said about you. She asked Wes about us, she wanted his opinion and I'm sure that one means a lot. Wes is her star so his words must mean a lot to her."

"And what if they don't", Rachel said. "What if she just had eyes for him when we sang? What if his act didn't work? I know what happened and there's no one to blame but me. You were amazing though. You were. I mean you went with your gut and then you were better than ever before. You and Finn are gonna be great in New York together."

"Well you're coming too", Kurt told her. "Of course you're coming. Even if it doesn't work out with NYADA-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore please?" Rachel begged him, nearly crying.

"Guys!" Sugar yelled running up to them. "You have got to get to the choir room now."

She took their hands and dragged them there, now imagine this. They were running as Rachel can be heard singing _Cry_ and hurried into the choir room and they saw their friends glare at Artie's computer. They followed their gazes and saw Wes and the HT in a choir room at NYADA. A man was talking to the reporters that interviewed them and then the man waved Wes to him. Wes talked a bit about how their preparations were going and who they were in the group. Then he said:

"We are going to give it our all at nationals and win that trophy that rightfully belongs to us. We are the best of the best and we won't allow anyone to stand in our way."

The ND weren't the only ones watching this live fed. The Warblers were watching it too at Dalton, as well as David and Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel.

"We've worked so hard for this and we will not let the chance slip through our fingers", Wes continued and then look right into the camera. "And we're challenging you. We're telling you to come to Chicago and try to pry our trophy from our hands." He smirked mockingly. "But we doubt you can, some of you wouldn't even get to nationals without us. You have no chance now. We'll be waiting and we will crush you. This is Do or Die, no more holding back and remember everything you can do we can do better, you know this. You've seen it… you've heard it. So come on, try to hit us with your best shot… because we can withstand it all." Wes' face was indifferent and cold, but the Warblers that knew him, David and the New Directions saw his eyes. They were begging.

"So come one", Wes said. "I dare you. Don't give up before you try…" the live fed ended.

* * *

Wes glared at the damned signs he'd been forced to read from. He hated Moore for doing this and he hated how they had to act like jerks with no one knowing what was really going on. Wes walked out of the room and to the showers, followed by his male teammates. Wes pulled his shirt over his head and now had this been the TV-show you'd hear Rachel sing the last line of _Cry_ and as her voices faded the camera would show Wes' back, scarred from his scoliosis surgery and abuse from last year… and now full of dark bruises… then the screen would go dark.

* * *

**TBC Okay the song that Wes' friend wrote was NOT written by me. I heard it a few years ago in a singing competition. It is originally in Swedish and is called: Spring För Livet and it is by Sara Varga.**

**Sadly we had no winner, some of you came really close. Here is the answer though: All the songs were by Westlife (some covers by them) and those songs were chosen because I mentioned in Relocated that Westlife was Wes' favorite band ;)**

**Thank you all that tried to win the prize. Don't worry I'll probably figure out another contest for you...**


	20. Nationals I

Part 19

The New Directions were preparing for nationals and it was this week. The weeks since Kurt and Rachel's auditions had been hectic. There had been senior prom and they all enjoyed it and then there was the week where Sue tried to get Kurt to wear drag and Puck had all his problems too as well as Coach Beiste and Tina and Rachel. Tina drove with Rachel to where Ms. Tibideaux was and they tried to get her to come to nationals because Rachel really deserved that audition. All they'd gotten as an answer at first was no, because the dean said Rachel had already had two auditions, three actually because of Wes Montgomery. That's when Tina started to comparing the two and Rachel realized how alike they really were. Tina had said:

"Wes Montgomery is fantastic. He's an amazing performer. He can act, he can sing, he can dance and he's driven and motivated to the point that he'd do anything to make sure his group goes all the way. We've worked with him first hand and know that he doesn't only prepare his own work but also makes sure that he can jump in if it's needed. Last year at our sectional he did it and at regionals as well… he lead his Warblers to victory with his drive, motivation and helpfulness… and his talent. Rachel is all that too in fact she is even more driven than he is. She's wanted this her whole life… Wes hasn't but he is still amazing and so is Rachel… and he knows it too. He tried to show it to you by throwing in an impromptu performance by the two of them. You have to admit that they were _really _good."

"They were", Tibideaux had answered. "But Montgomery picked up Rachel's slack and made something fantastic out of it, which proved to me that she can be fantastic when she has someone there to help her be fantastic."

"So give Rachel a chance to shine on her own."

Tibideaux had been quiet for a while and had then said:

"I'll see if I can show up."

* * *

Now they were all preparing for nationals, ND and Warblers both. The problem was the mocking invitations, messages, videos and other funks that HT kept sending them and all of other 47 choirs going to nationals. This only resulting in the hate for them growing and right now… in the cyber parts of the show choir competition world their name was cursed and they were insulted everywhere… and they were _hated_ with a passion.

Even the ND and Warblers were starting to get fed up with them and they were planning on telling them exactly what they thought of it when they next saw them. The two Warblers Nick and Jeff sent them a link to HT's regionals that was a bit different from what the ND had seen. This video showed the audience reactions as Wes got onto the stage when the Higher Talent was introduced.

"The audience hates them", Sam said in awe. "They're trying to tear him apart with their words."

"They're heckling him", Tina said and shuddered. "I know the feeling."

"Why does he let them", Finn asked and they were all quiet for a bit and then Santana said:

"Because he think he deserves it."

* * *

Thad was in the Warbler hall working on their numbers for nationals. First they had three songs to perform at the qualification round where three choirs would go on to the finals. Ten was too much had been decided last year so the three best would go on to showcase. Thad hoped they would get there and that his boyfriend and friends would do the right thing at nationals and fold.

He had tried to get the reason behind the fright they were all showing whenever he talked to them about it. They all looked scared and he remembered Wes telling him in the library that they were afraid that someone would hear them tell… but Thad still didn't know what that meant.

With David gone Fred had begged him to return to the council and Thad agreed but only if they got a third person in and that had been Jeff. They needed someone to choreograph their numbers after all. Fred was in charge of the practices and vocal coaching and Thad was the song arranger. Fred helped at times because he would have to do it next year by himself.

Next year… where would Thad be then? He had applied for NYU and Julliard… and in secret… NYADA. His audition had been last week and he hadn't really prepared anything. He had been too busy with arranging their things for regionals, but he still only got good feedback from the man that came to see him. But as he was sitting and working with their nationals pieces there was a knock on the door and he looked up.

"Yeah", he called and the door opened and in came Sebastian Smythe. Thad flew up.

"Sebastian", he exclaimed and the older boy smiled and came inside.

"Hi", he said almost shyly. Thad though ignored all that, ran up to him, grabbed his jacket and crashed his lips onto his boyfriend's and Sebastian kissed him back at once. He pulled Thad close to him before turning around and pressing his boyfriend up against the door as they made out. Thad mentally cursed his size and jumped up, hooking his legs around Sebastian's waist and slung his arms over Sebastian's shoulders. The both once again got reminded of that kiss on the balcony and Sebastian once again squeezed Thad's butt, to which the younger boy moaned in pleasure. When they broke for air they leaned their foreheads on each other's and panted slightly, but smiled.

"Missed me that much", Sebastian teased and Thad gave him a peck on the lips.

"More", he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you… and the ask the Warblers for something."

Thad stared at him.

"You can't!" he said horrified. "They'll kill you as soon as they see you!"

"I know but I must take that risk… it's worth it."

Thad bit his lip.

"I'll call for an emergency meeting", he said and Sebastian kissed him softly again before putting him down. Thad took out his phone and texted all Warblers, asking them to come to the Warbler hall.

Sebastian and Thad didn't have to wait long, soon the Warblers started to arrive and when they saw Sebastian they all looked angry. Worst was Niff's reaction. They stormed up to the duo, grabbed Thad's arms and pulled him away from Sebastian. Shielding their friend from the traitor. Soon all Warblers were there and Fred looked at Thad.

"What was so important Thad", he asked. "And why is _he_ here?" He pointed at Sebastian with the gavel.

"I don't know", Thad said and looked at his feet. "He said he wanted to ask the Warblers for something…"

All Warblers turned to Sebastian who was blushing.

"Uh hi", he said. "Right… I… I need to ask you to do me a favor."

The room was quiet and then Nick yelled:

"Why the hell should we do _you _a favor?! You fucking betrayed us!"

"I know", Sebastian said. "I know. I'm an ass and have no right to ask for your help or anything at all. But this is important. You _must_ help me."

"Why", Jeff demanded.

Sebastian was quiet and clenched his fists… looking angry and worried. He kept looking out the door every once in a while. He almost looked scared and the Warblers noticed it.

"Sebastian", Thad asked and got up, but couldn't walk closer to him because Nick was holding onto his hand. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian sighed.

"There's this… guy in New York", he said. "He's… evil, complete and utterly evil. He… he's threatened some people and I'm one of them… since dad's so fucking rich… and… and he said…"

"Spit it out Smythe", Trent barked.

"He said he might hurt the people I love the most", Sebastian hurriedly said and all eyes turned to Thad and he paled.

"What", he asked.

"Somehow this… jerk knows Thad and I are together."

"_Were_ together", Fred growled and Sebastian turned to Thad but Thad looked away.

"Were", Sebastian mumbled, pretending to agree. "This guy wants to hurt the people I'm closest to… so I want to ask the Warblers to keep an eye on each other… and the guy I love." He looked at Thad and Thad looked up at him. Their eyes met until Fred stepped in between them.

"We can do that", Fred spat. "As long as you never come back here. Never approach us again and we will do that."

"Thank you", Sebastian said in relief. "Thank you so much."

"Now get the fuck out of my choir room and stay away. Comprendes?"

"Comprendo", Sebastian said and walked to the door. He stopped on the threshold and looked at Thad. "Love you."

"Love you too", Thad signed with his free hand while looking away from Sebastian. They'd made up your own sign for 'love you' and 'love you too'. The signs were discreet and only they knew what it meant. Clutching the fabric on your shirt by the stomach meant 'love you' and flexing the fingers meant 'love you too'. Sebastian smiled the tiniest of smiles and left.

* * *

Sunshine, Unique, the other girls and few of the boys winced when they heard the scream coming from the room opposite theirs. Wes was holding onto Sunshine who was crying silently. He, Malcolm, Kevin and Anthony looked furious while the rest looked scared or upset. Unique and Lisa were the only girls looking like storm clouds. The door to their room opened and Kevin and Anthony ran up and caught Ivan before he fell. His face was red and his cheeks had tear tracks on them. Moore came in after him and looked at the rod in his hands.

"Anyone else that thinks this idea is stupid", he asked and everyone shook their heads. Sunshine clutched Wes' shirt tightly because she knew he'd fly up at any second and pummel the man in front of him if she let go.

"Then back to practice", Moore shouted. "Foster and Curie will soon be here and not a word understood?"

"Fine", Wes spat at the man and Moore walked up to him and put the head of the rod underneath Wes' chin and tilted his face up.

"What was that Montgomery."

"Fine _sir_", Wes growled and Moore left. As soon as the door closed Wes flew up and threw his water bottle at it. Sunshine took his hand and pulled him down again and the room was quiet.

"What do we do now", Shawna asked.

"We do what he wants us to", Wes growled darkly. "But not for long. I have a plan."

They all looked at him.

"What kind of plan?" Harry asked.

"A plan to expose the jerk and let all our former friends and teammates know why the hell we are doing this."

"Wes he might hear you", Sunshine said hurriedly.

"No he won't", Wes said and got up. "Having dads working for FBI, 'uncles' in the CIA and a 'mother-figure' that is something of a bug-expert I know how, where and when to look for bugs." He walked up to his bag and pulled out a big bundle of bugs. "I removed these this morning."

"That's why Moore was in such a bad mood", Malcolm said and Wes nodded.

"Sorry about that…" he said. "But we need to speak freely."

"So what's your plan", Luna asked.

"I'm with Lovegood", Gwen said. "I wanna know too."

They'd taken to calling Luna for Lovegood since she looked like they all imagined Luna Lovegood in _Harry Potter_ looked like. She wasn't as… special as Luna but she looked like they all imagined her… not like the girl in the movies though. Wes waved them all closer and they sat down in a ring. Ivan was leaning on Anthony that was holding a protective arm around him. Wes looked at them.

"Nationals finals are being broadcasted on TV this year right", he asked and they all nodded. "And we all know that dean Tibideaux is probably not going to be in the audience… but chances are she will follow the competition anyway to see if she can find some interesting kids to keep an eye on."

"She does it every year", Shawna said. "Visits nationals I mean, that's how she found me."

"Exactly. So I am planning on exposing Moore onstage, telling everyone what we've been forced to do and why."

"Are you crazy", Malcolm asked. "He'll kill you!"

"And all of us will be thrown out!" Rita added.

"No we won't", Wes said and smirked. "And here's why…" He told them his plan in detail and one by one they started to smirk. Wes was a genius they all agreed and making him somewhat their leader had turned into a fantastic decision. Moore was going down and he was going down hard. When Foster and Curie arrived the kids were all motivated to get starting their rehearsals and they were doing better than ever, because now they had a _real _goal.

* * *

The next few days flew by for every show choir member that was going to nationals. Everyone was possibly high with expectations and most of the kids all over the country had the common goal…crush Higher Talent and make them eat up their mocking words. They wanted them _crushed_. It was the day for travelling to Chicago and the ND and Warblers were all together at McKinley. They had decided to go together and were right now just hanging out and having a bit of fun until the busses that would take them to the airport arrived. The Warblers told their friends about Sebastian showing up asking them for help and informed them that David had gone to Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt and Blaine were both a bit sad about it, as was the Warblers. David had been one of them after all and a crucial member to their team.

"So", Finn asked Nick. "What songs are you planning on doing for the qualification round?"

Nick looked at the council and they nodded to him.

"Well", Nick explained. "We're doing a bit like last year. One song is not a cappella but the rest is. We have three songs to perform and we chose: _Lemon Tree, Life On Mars _and _Spirit In The Sky_."

"Cool", Sam said. "We're doing _2-4-6-8 Motorway_, _Rockin' All Over the World _and _Hard Habit To Break._"

"Sweet", Frank said. "I'm stoked!"

"We're gonna win again", Nick said and shoved Blaine slightly. "Don't you worry Blaine we will include you in our victory speech."

"Don't get too cocky", Thad said. "There's lots of good choirs out there… and Higher Talent."

"Did you _have_ to mention them", Jeff groaned.

"They are a problem and the biggest problem actually", Santana said. "We need to find a way to crush those guys."

"I'm just waiting for the show choir board to throw them more help again", Rachel grumbled. "It wouldn't surprise me if they get directly to the finals."

"I can't understand why the board is doing something like this", Kurt said. "Don't they believe in fair play?"

"Maybe they just wants to make everyone angry", Lewis suggested.

"Oh they've done that alright", Finn grumbled. "Everyone is working extra hard to beat those guys, to be better. Well all of us are."

Mike's head snapped up.

"What did you say", he asked and looked at Finn.

"Uh", Finn said. "I said that we are."

"No before that", Mike got up and started to roam through his bag. He, Matt, Tina and Artie had been working in different theories as to why HT existed.

"Uh I said that they've made everyone angry", Finn said, still confuse but yet with Thad it clicked.

"Motivating!" he exclaimed and flew up. Mike turned and looked at him and pointed at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking too", he said and spread all his papers out. It was interviews and blog texts that HT had done. "And something hit me with what Wes told us once." He started to look through them.

"What did he say", Thad asked, not really being aware of everyone watching him and Mike.

"Wes said that what the ND needs to become fantastic is something to motivate them, something to _fight _against and that's why he told Sugar to start that other Glee Club."

"Wes mentioned that often", Thad mused. "He mentioned that ND was better when they had something that worked against them. When they have something to fight they get motivated and much better."

"When anyone has a goal they get better and we all want to be better so that we can crush HT."

"The board must know this."

"Yeah and that's why they exist!"

"They want to motivate us to get better so that the show will be better than last year."

"Sunshine said in an interview that she's sure this year's nationals will be much better than last year's. Everyone competing is much better this year."

"That must've been their goal all along!"

"What are you talking about", Santana yelled and Mike and Thad jumped and looked up. Everyone was watching them.

"Huh", they said at the same time.

Everyone gave them pointed looks.

"Oh", Thad said. "We were just discussing a theory."

"What theory", Finn asked and glared slightly at them for confusing him.

Mike looked at Thad and the shorter boy nodded.

"We think Higher Talent exist to motivate other choirs", he then said and they stared at him.

"What", Santana asked.

"Think about it", Mike said. "We get angry with them and want to show them that we are better so we practice more than usual and we give it our absolutely all. We get motivation for the competition when we think about how we crush those guys… and we are better than ever."

"Wes always says that something unfair makes you motivated to beat it and you'll become better", Thad cut in. "He says it at the start of every school year if someone is bitching about something being unfair."

"So", Rachel said. "You think the show choir board of directors wants to motivate the choirs to be better than ever and therefore uses a college choir to motivate them?"

"Yes", Mike and Thad said.

"It's logical", Thad continued. "I can't imagine Wes willingly choosing to do something like this."

Tina got reminded of Wes' words and she mumbled:

"'I mean that it was too much for me to hope for… that my friends would actually know me well enough to realize that all those reasons, while hurting as hell and breaking me, would never make me do what I am doing'."

"Huh", Artie asked, he'd heard her.

"That's what Wes said", she said and they all looked at her.

"What did he say", Fred asked.

"He said 'I mean that it was too much for me to hope for… that my friends would actually know me well enough to realize that all those reasons would never make me do what I am doing'. He said it after I counted up all reasons we figured out for him doing this…"

They were all quiet. It came clear to them that there must be another motive for Wes and the others to do this and the reason for the HT's existence could very much be what Thad and Mike figured. The only thing they had to do… was finding Higher Talent and asking them.

* * *

The day went by quickly after that and then they were in Chicago, getting ready to perform. They had one day before the first competition and they were working hard to make everything perfect. They had seen Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers glared at David when VA tried to mock them. All the choirs were at the same big hotel and the lounges downstairs were full of people and it was noisy.

Everyone had arrived… except from one group. Higher Talent hadn't arrived yet. Thad was looking for them every chance he got and he noticed some others do the same.

But then… all sound just died away and Thad got onto a chair so that he could look over people's heads. He saw them. Higher Talent had arrived. Wes was in the front, holding an arm around Sunshine. It could only be him, this guy had hair that was silver colored and he was wearing sunglasses so it was hard to see his face. But he removed them and walked with Sunshine up to the counter. As the team walked the onlookers started whispering, why? Well all the members of Higher Talent looked sick and exhausted. They were pale and had dark rings around their eyes. They moved gracefully though and none of them were smiling.

"Cheaters!" someone in the crowd yelled and that started it. Curses and insults came flying at the arriving group and the blood in Thad's veins boiled when they shouted that at his friends and boyfriend. He saw a guy from some choir run up to a big guy in HT and shove him. The only thing that resulted in was the HT guy fixing his HT jacket and moving on.

Then there was a "splash" sound heard. A girl had thrown her now cold coffee in Wes' face. Thad gasped and saw how his beloved boyfriend flew at the girl but Unique and a Latino boy grabbed him and held him back. All Wes did was taking the napkin he was offered by a HT girl and wiped his face. He then took Sunshine's hand and walked up to the counter. HT got their keys and then left as silent as they came, curses and insults raining down over them. When they were gone everything calmed down. Thad felt a hand on his and looked down and saw Chris look up at him.

"I'm okay", Thad said.

"Did you see anything?" Chris asked and Thad nodded. He jumped off the chair and the duo searched out all the Warblers and ND members and Thad and a few others told of what they had seen.

"Luckily the coffee was cold this time", Thad mumbled. "I thought Sebastian was going to pummel that girl…"

"Why didn't he", Jeff asked.

"Unique and some Latino grabbed him before he could."

Rachel suddenly shivered.

"Am I the only one that thinks the mood in this place is far worse now?" she asked and everyone shook their heads. They felt it too.

"Well", Finn said. "Let's go and rehearse in the ballroom so that we'll be ready for tomorrow. You guys are welcomed to watch." The last he told the Warblers and they agreed to come.

* * *

The Warblers grinned at New Directions, their final rehearsal had worked out perfectly and the Warblers were applauding as they walked up to them to ask them to stay and watch them rehearse. But when they stopped applauding… a single clapping echoed around the room. They all turned to the doors and saw a young Asian man with now blonde hair walk towards them with a brunette boy behind him and an Asian girl as well.

"It sounds good", the Asian said. "Looks like you're ready to compete."

"Too bad it will be in vain even if you win", the brunette said.

Finn saw red, all anger he'd been trying to keep back for the sake of his friends came boiling up. He figured it was also because of the energy in the lounge that made him this angry. That and the mocking and insulting videos and letters the HT kept sending them. They thought they were such stars and they thought they were better than everyone else. Finn had had enough and he wanted nothing else than to throttle the young Asian man in front of him… the young Asian man dressed in a black jacket with NYADA's logotype on the chest pocket and the word Higher written on the right arm and Talent was written on the left. They all recognized Wes.

"He's right", Wes said with an impassive look on his face. "You don't have a chance against us."

"You fucking bastards!" Finn yelled at him and ran towards them, intending to kill the them all, but Rock, Sam and Puck grabbed him before he could.

"I never took you for a fucking backstabber Wesley Montgomery!" Finn yelled. "Not until you did it to us and kept sending us mocking videos trying to funk us! And you punched my brother! How could you do all this shit?!"

"It was really easy actually", Wes said smiling. "I just decided to not follow my heart but do as I was told. Betraying you was pretty simple. All I had to do was go out on that stage and sing, which I did and then all I needed to do was make sure that I acted the way my friends did. I'm just copying you guys."

"The hell you are", Puck spat. "You are treating us like shit, you all are. You lied to us."

"Not so fun being treated as you deserve now is it?"

"Fuck you Montgomery", Finn yelled, rage taking over again. "How can you do this to your friends?"

Wes' face lost the smile and now he looked furious.

"Some friends you are", he spat hatefully. "You didn't give shit after I went to New York. I've been hospitalized, cheated on and might slowly be losing my father and do you guys give shit about that? No!"

"Wes I already told you we're sorry", Kurt said and looked at his ex-friend closely and saw that he looked… sicker than last time he saw him and much paler… he also had dark rings underneath his eyes.

"As if _you_ care Hummel", Wes spat in disgust. "You don't give shit about anyone except yourself and your boyfriend."

"That's not true", Kurt yelled at him and the Asian scoffed. "I cared about you and-"

"No", Wes growled, looking completely furious. "Because you _knew_ what my girlfriend was doing behind my back and didn't tell me."

"I wasn't-"

"You were sure about it", Wes cut him off and laughed without amusement. "You knew about it and you were discussing it with Anderson and Berry, you told _them_, Hummel, that you'd known since this summer. I don't know who those two blabber mouths told but it sure as hell wasn't me."

"Dude calm down", the brunette said and put a hand on Wes' shoulder. "They're not worth your anger." They all knew who he was as well. It was Sebastian.

"Fine", Wes growled at him.

"Wes, remember why we're here", the Asian girl said taking his hand and Wes looked at her and his face softened. "We went here to wish them good luck and that we will look forward to meet them in competition tomorrow."

"Right", Wes said and smiled gently. "You're right Ray." He turned back to the Warblers and the New Directions. "But I don't think these jerks deserve it. Truth is… I don't even wanna be here in this fucking competition."

"So leave", Santana said with a begging voice. "Wes, please just quit that show choir of yours and go home, please!"

"I _can't_", Wes said looking somewhat miserable, as did the others by his side. "It's 'Do or Die'…"

Thad walked towards him. Because he saw the hurt on his friend's face.

"Wes", he said carefully and Wes looked at him. "What happened to _us_?"

"Us", Wes spat and then snorted. "There is no _us_ anymore! We lost the _us_ when you broke your promise to me, the only thing that mattered to the Warblers. Not just you Thad, all the Warblers and that day I got that coffee in my face… I've never felt so alone before." Wes turned towards the door. When he was about to walk away Brittany ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Wes froze, his eyes were very wide and he looked as if he had no idea of what to do.

"I miss my Rainbow", Brittany said. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry."

Everyone in the room watched in anticipation, Sunshine looked curious and Sebastian confused.

"I'm sorry", Brittany mumbled and Wes' eyes went even bigger. "Don't be a sad blonde."

"Wes come on", Sebastian said and shook his shoulder. "We must go."

Wes was shaken out of his stupor and he gently grabbed Brittany by the arms and pushed her back, she was crying so he wiped away a tear.

"Me too Pumpkin", he said.

"Then come back to me", Brittany said. "Stop doing this and be your old self again. There must be another way to motivate us than this…"

"I wish there was another way Pumpkin, good God I wish there was but I… we.. have to do this."

"But", Rachel asked. "How is this even possible? None of your members are in high school."

"I don't know and frankly I don't care why it's possible. All I care about is doing my best at _any_ performance I have… and that my friends do their best to beat _us_. I _don't_ want to win… not like this."

He looked away from them, his hands balling into fists.

"No one in our group wants to do this, but we have to do our best because we have no choice…"

"But… But you are like the best of the best", Kurt said. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Kurt so why should this competition be", Wes asked and sighed. "I am sorry… truly I am. I guess… you will never realize how much… I cared so much about you all…"

"You still do", Thad pointed out and took his hand. He turned to look at him with sad black eyes. "Why else would you call Brittany Pumpkin? Or care about me getting hurt? Why else would you come to Mike to help Matt? Why would you let yourself be treated like out there? Why are you guys just taking the hate and why are you trying to make people hate you? Do you think you deserve that suffering?"

"Yes", Sebastian said and looked at his feet. "We deserve everything we get and ten times more. We're crushing dreams and hopes… we anger people and we make people feel bad about themselves."

"We're bullies", Sunshine said sadly.

"Then stop it", Fred said and looked at the trio. "Please just stop."

"We can't", Wes said and looked up at them. "We have no choice… we… get grades."

"Wes", Sunshine warned looking scared.

"I'm not telling", he told her gently. "I'm just talking to you and they are overhearing."

"Wes please don't do this", Sebastian begged. "You're not gonna help if you're…" he got quiet and looked at his feet.

"Please", Sunshine begged him and Wes lowered his head and nodded.

"Guys", Rachel asked.

"What's going on", Santana said and moved closer. "Oz what's going on?"

"Tanya I can't tell", Wes said and looked at her. "I'm not enjoying this, even if it looks like it. Remember that okay?"

The trio headed for the door again but Santana spoke again. She said:

"Your hair is blonde."

The trio stopped again and turned to look at them.

"So?" Sebastian asked. "His hair changes every week…"

"Which means you are sad. Remember?" Santana slowly walked closer to Wes. "Every time you've been blonde you've been sad. Tell us what happened. We'll understand!" She took his hand.

"I can't Tanya", Wes said sadly.

"Please… try."

Wes sighed and looked at her, she was holding his hand, close to her heart. He sighed.

"Fine", he said and his HT friends looked worried, while the highschoolers smiled at each other and then Wes turned to them. "There are five reasons."

"Name them", Santana said calmly. "Come on Oz."

Wes sighed and said:

"1: Mercedes being unfaithful to me more than ones and not telling me… Sam did that."

"I am still mad at her for that", Santana mumbled. "I am also still sorry I believed her instead of you… well I didn't listen to you at all."

"Yeah… whatever", Wes mumbled. "2: The Warblers actually letting the whole slushee thing happen which makes them break their promise to me. They promised me not to change and always stick together… to keep the 'everyone is worth something' and 'once a Warbler always a Warbler'-traditions alive. Which they didn't. They proved that when they threw coffee in my face. Reason 3: Howard is sick in cancer and no one in the Warblers or ND cares", Wes said and they could see the hurt on his face. "You didn't care until you heard through the grapevine that _I _had cancer..."

That was a good reason they all thought. Wes had tried to tell them a lot of times something was up but they just ignored it and loaded their own problems onto him.

"Well this one we have already talked about but…" Wes went on. "4: I got the blame for the whole breakup with Mercedes and no one wanted to listen to me, no one. And 5: As I was hospitalized after the coffee throw no one came to visit me... Thus leading me to feel abandoned by the people I love the most", Wes went on. "So I abandoned them right back."

"And David hurt Thad and we didn't man up and got rid of him until recently", Fred cut in. "And we did a bunch of other stuff too… but Wes there must be something else. You've told us all this before but you said that if we knew you, really knew you, we would know you'd never do this show choir thing for just you getting hurt… so what is it?"

They all heard beeping then and Wes, Sunshine and Sebastian jumped and felt at their belts. They all had pagers.

"Sorry", Sebastian said. "We have to go."

"Wait", Thad said but all three were gone already. The Warblers and ND hung with their heads… they had been there, they had been so close but they hadn't been able to ask about the motivating thing… the real question they had on their minds. Thad sighed and looked at his watch.

"Meeting your cousin", Fred asked and Thad nodded.

"I have to get ready…" he said.

"Then go", Rock said. "We can handle this. Just go."

Thad nodded and hurried off.

* * *

A little bit later Thad left his room, which he shared with Trent and the gossip whores. He had told them and the Warblers that he was going to visit a cousin that lived in Chicago but instead he snuck up to the top floor… where Higher Talent had their suites. He knew Sebastian, Wes, Sunshine and Unique shared a suite so he looked for it and quickly found it. He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait long. The door was flung open and Sebastian grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him into the room and kissed him fiercely. Thad kissed him back and Sebastian closed the door, pressing Thad up against it.

"Oi get a room", Sunshine called and Thad blushed and parted from Sebastian. Wes and Unique chuckled. Wes got up and held his arms open. Thad grinned and flew into them, hugging him tight. Wes kissed the top of his head and then let him go. Thad hugged Sunshine and Unique and was then pulled onto Sebastian's lap.

"So", Wes said. "What is so important that you paged the four of us?"

Thad blushed and looked at his phone. He'd gotten the numbers to their pages and had, when no one was watching paged them.

"We have a theory", Thad said as Sebastian snaked his arms around his waist. "We were going to ask the three of you down there but I felt that the discussion would only lead to argument… especially with Finn in that state."

"What was up with that", Sunshine asked.

"Stress", Wes said. "College stress, Rachel stress, me-punching-Kurt-and-kicking-Blaine stress, competition stress and stressing in general. Finn can't handle it so…"

"What's your theory then Sugar Muffin", Unique asked. Thad bit his lip and leaned back and felt Sebastian hold him a bit tighter.

"We think", Thad said. "Me and Mike figured it out though… but… but we all think that HT exist to motivate the high school choirs to do better than every because they have something to hate and to prove themselves better than… like ND and the Troubletones…"

The four HT members were quiet and then looked at each other. Wes sighed.

"It's true", he said and Thad looked at him with big eyes. "The board ordered for a choir to work as a motivating… thing. The result is us."

"But why?" Thad asked.

"As far as we figure", Sebastian said and leaned his chin on Thad's shoulder. "The board thought last year's nationals was better than any previous year and they wanted a repeat of it… they wanted the best from last year to join again and they did… they used any means necessary to get the Warblers, New Directions, Portland Scale Blazers, Vocal Adrenaline and the rest of top twelve last year to return to nationals this year. Except for Vocal Extreme that have been cheating for years."

"That including fake high school students", Thad teased and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"And fixed competitions", Wes grumbled. He hated that more than anything else.

"I _knew _it!" Thad said and grinned. "I knew they were fixed."

"Forgive us", Sunshine asked and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Of course", he said. "The ND and us are not going to yell and curse at you like the rest… after all… we know something fishy has been going on."

"You have no idea", Unique grumbled and then smiled. "Sorry sweet things but I have a craving for some coffee, care to join me?"

"I will", Sunshine said and bounced up, then took Wes' hand. "And Wes is coming too."

"Of course", Wes said and smiled. "You can't leave a bunch of beautiful ladies walk around town without protection."

"Bunch", Thad asked.

"All the girls are forcing Wes with them", Sebastian said with a shrug. "He's a chick magnet."

"I know", Thad teased. "I saw that at nationals in New York."

Wes just stuck his tongue out and left with the girls. Left were only Sebastian and Thad. Thad squeaked when Sebastian tickled his sides. He turned around so that he was facing Sebastian and hooked his legs around his waist.

"Sorry", Sebastian said with a smirk. "I just wanted you to turn around."

Thad smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"I forgive you", he said.

"So what do you want for the hours you are supposed to be with your cousin?"

Thad smirked.

"I have an idea", he said.

"What", Sebastian asked and his eyes widened when Thad groped him… _there_. "Oh I get it."

"Then what are you waiting for", Thad whispered huskily.

Sebastian stood up and pushed Thad back into the armchair he'd just been sitting in.

"Don't move", he then said and walked over to the door and locked it… after hanging a don't disturb note up. Thad chuckled and pulled on his tie to loosen it but Sebastian was soon there and made it for him, with his teeth and tongue. Thad grinned and grabbed Sebastian's neck and crashed their lips together. He'd longed for this for a long time now and he was not gonna let anything interrupt it. He let Sebastian carry him into the bedroom and sighed happily when the older boy got on top of him.

* * *

The next day the competition started and it started early. The air at the theater where the competition was going down was full of nervousness and anticipation. The Warblers and New Directions tuck close to each other but they didn't see Higher Talent anywhere. David though had been there and risked getting killed when he slapped Thad's butt and saying that it would soon be his. The girls of ND had moved in between him and the boys from the Warblers… and Klaine, Mike, Matt and Karofsky. None of them wanted to harm the girls. Thad told the gossip whores and Niff to not let it get to them. David was trying to provoke them so that they would harm him and get disqualified, like VA last year.

"It's the only way he can win and they know it", he said and they took their seats.

They watched as all the choirs competed. Vocal Adrenaline did a Queen-medley and David was the featured dancer. But they were not as good as when Unique was with them, but still a force to be reckoned with. Rachel looked for Tibideaux but didn't see her, so maybe she'd come to the finals tomorrow? Which only made her more determent to get the ND to showcase for the three best choirs the next day.

The Warblers were the first to perform of the two groups and the audience _loved _them. Nick lead them during _Lemon Tree_ and he was doing a splendid job. Their harmonizing was amazing and their dancing fun and energetic to watch._ Life On Mars _was lead by Trent and John. John shone like the sun when he sang and Trent looked really happy as well and the song they chose to have some instruments to was _Spirit In The Sky_. They used the Doctor and the Medics' version of the song and Jeff sang lead. The dancing was amazing as well as the vocals. No one cared that they sang Jesus ones or twice. It was just fun and full of energy. The New Directions weren't worse. Their numbers as well were perfect and they got even louder cheers than the Warblers. Then finally… it was time for the last choir to perform.

"And now, last out for today", the emcee said. "And all the way from New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, the board of directors' little helpers the Higher Talent!" The audience that wasn't part of or related to other show choirs cheered loudly. The curtain was pulled up and the Higher Talent came into focus. They were all dressed in dark brown bomber jackets and black pants, black boots, black gloves and wore dark goggles. Wes, Sunshine, Unique and Sebastian had officer grading on their jackets. The music started and the HT started dancing in beat to the music and Sebastian took the lead:

**Revvin' up your engine - listen to her howl and roar****  
Metal under tension - begging you to touch and go**– the couples touched hands and the boys made impressive lifts and throws.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**  
**Right into the Danger Zone**

**Heading into twilight - spreading out her wings, tonight**  
**She got you jumping off the deck - shoving into overdrive** - The boys threw the girls up and caught them again.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**  
**I'll take you right into the Danger Zone**

**She'll never say hello to you until you get it on a red-line overload**  
**You'll never know what you can do until you get it up as high as you can go**

**Out along the edge - it's always where I burn to be**  
**Further on the edge - hotter the intensity**

**Highway to the Danger Zone**  
**Gonna take you right into the Danger Zone**

**Highway to the Danger Zone**  
**Right into the Danger Zone**

The audience couldn't help themselves and started cheering. All the acrobatics, all flips, cartwheels, no-hands cartwheels had been amazing. It was almost like watching a gymnastic performance or cheerleaders.

"Shit they're amazing", Puck said and then Wes and Sunshine stepped forward as their friends fell back to relax on the stairs at the back of the stage. The music started and Sunshine pulled her hair band off and shook her head so her hair came loose and then she sang:

**Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game****  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**

**Wes: Take my breath away**  
**Sunshine: Take my breath away**

The HT girls all had their hair loose now and the couples were dancing to the beat in couples.

**Wes: Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid**

**Sunshine: Take my breath away**  
**Wes: Take my breath away**

**Both: Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game**  
**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames**  
**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**  
**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**

**Take my breath away**  
**My love, take my breath away...**

The audience cheered even more for this soft number and the Unique took the stage. Now imagine the number that Vocal Adrenaline did in the TV-show, only everyone is wearing the outfits I described earlier and Wes, Sebastian and Sunshine are there.

**Unique:****  
Let's go to the beach,**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Each**

**Unique:**  
**Let's go get away**  
**They**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Say,**

**Unique:**  
**What they gonna say**  
**Have a drink,**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Clink,**

**Unique:**  
**Bad girls like me, is hard to come by**  
**The Patrón,**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Own,**

**Unique:**  
**Let's go get it on**  
**The zone,**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Own,**

**Unique:**  
**Yes I'm in the zone**  
**Is it two,**

**Unique with HT:**  
**Three,**

**Unique:**  
**Leave a good tip**  
**I'm a blow all my money and don't give two cents**

**Unique with HT:**  
**I'm on the floor, floor**  
**I love to dance**  
**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**  
**Get on the floor, floor**  
**Like it's your last chance**  
**If you want more, more**  
**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop...**

**HT:**  
**(Higher than any other!)**  
**Oh-oh, oh-oh**  
**(Higher than any other!)**  
**Oh-oh, oh-oh**  
**(Higher than any other!)**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop...**

**HT:****  
(Higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(Higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(Higher than any other!)**

The HT got a standing O even from the people that _hates_ them. No one could sit down because the Higher Talent kids just showed why they had come so far. They were good, not only good… they were fantastic… and a force to be reckoned with. Wes locked eyes with Santana as he looked out over the audience and he smiled the tiniest of smiles. She felt a warm feeling her stomach, did this mean that they were done now? Would HT back off?

* * *

One hour of nail-biting wait came after that and all the kids that had performed were so nervous that they felt sick, faint or as if it was the last day of their lives. Only three would go on to showcase this time and it was nervwrecking to wait for the 'doom'. Higher Talent couldn't be seen anywhere, but the Warblers and ND knew why. They were protecting themselves from the hate. Nervous and frightened people were the most dangerous. Soon the lights started blinking and the choirs returned to the theater. The emcee started talking as soon as everyone was sitting down.

"Can following choirs come out on the stage", he said. "Teenage Scream, Soundsplosion, Singaz With Attitude, New Directions, Higher Talent, Dalton Academy Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, Portland Scale Blazers, The Waffletoots, Jefferson City Airplane and Vocal Chordz." The audience cheered as the eleven choirs took their spots.

"Out of you eleven are the three choirs going to showcase", the emcee continued and the kids on stage looked even more nervous. "We start with the choir in eleventh place… Singaz With Attitude! Please leave the stage." The group smiled and left. They were followed by Teenage Scream, Soundsplosion, Vocal Chordz, Jefferson City Airplane, The Waffletoots and lastly… Vocal Adrenaline. David looked none too pleased about that. Left on stage was HT, ND, Portland Scale Blazers and the Warblers.

"Now", the emcee said. "For the excitement.. let's see who's ranked number one, two, three and four… in that order. In first place we have…" It was quiet. "Last year's winners the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warblers cheered loudly and hugged each other, they were asked to stay on the stage as well.

"YES!" was cheered from beside them and everyone laughed as Wes Montgomery turned bright red in the face. He covered his mouth and his teammates laughed and hugged him, ruffled his hair and patted his back.

"Hehe looks like Higher Talent's male lead is very excited about that", the emcee teased and Wes blushed. "Give him a hand folks, don't let him embarrass himself completely."

The audience cheered again for the Warblers and Wes laughed, the first true look of joy on his face in a very long time, for most of them.

"And now, in second place we find", the emcee began and then made that cursed pause. "The New Directions!"

The audience, the ND, the Warblers and Wes and HT cheered loudly. Santana looked at Wes and he smiled gently at her. She smiled back and then it became really quiet.

"And now", the emcee said. "The last group to showcase is…" Wes closed his eyes, as did everyone on HT. "The Portland Scale Blazers congratulations you're on to the next round!" The audience cheered extra loud and the HT started smiling really wide and some of them were bouncing up and down.

"Let's see what the cockiest team in fourth place has to say about it", the emcee said. Wes and his teammates looked at each other and then cheered loudly while shouting:

"YES!" or "Finally!" Everyone was shocked and confused, why were they so happy for losing?

"Finally we're rid of this torture!" someone in HT shouted happily and the rest laughed. But then… a man came out on the stage, he was wearing a microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please", he said and everyone fell quiet again. "Thank you. My name is Mr. Bernard Moore and I represent the show choir board of directors."

"Oh no", Wes said and the Warblers stared at him.

"The board has changed their mind about the competition and will allow four teams to go on to showcase", Moore continued.

"What", the HT members yelled.

"No!" Wes yelled.

"You can't do that", Sebastian yelled.

"We will and are", Moore said and looked at him. "Congratulations Higher Talent. You are not out yet."

He smirked at Higher Talent and Wes looked as if he was about to blow up with anger. He stalked off the stage and his team followed him, as well as Mr. Moore. The emcee even as confused as he was managed to put the competition to a close and welcome everyone back for tomorrow's showcase. The Warblers and the ND looked at each other, what was going on? Everyone in the entire theater was thinking the same: "Why where the HT so happy about losing and so angry when they went on anyway? Something fishy is going on here." But the four choirs competing the next day had no time to think about it… tomorrow was the last chance, the last chance to take the crown and show who's best in the country.

* * *

**TBC wow I thought I'd be dead by now for my mean competition :P Anywho after this I think there will only be two more chapters. And then I'll start with What Brothers Are For**


	21. Nationals II

Part 20

It was the next day but luckily for everyone involved there was some malfunctioning at the theater so they had to postpone to competition until the next day. Which was good, because it gave everyone the extra energy they needed. Most choirs had gone home by now and only the four still competing were left at the hotel.

HT moved from the top floors to the same floors as the rest… and no one heckled them. Everyone was too focused with their own thing and even when a guy from Portland Scale Blazers collided with a guy from HT nothing happened. The HT guy just helped the other one up, brushed off his clothes, gave him his dropped things back and hurried on to his own rehearsal. While the other guy handed the HT his key card back.

But there was some bad news too… for the moment the ND had lost Mercedes. She'd gotten food poisoning. But Sue was hell-bent on getting her better and Schue had made Tina and Quinn take her place. He had just left the guys to get a small break and was 'hiding' in a hallway. He knew he was close to Higher Talent's rehearsal space because he could hear singing… and he recognized Wes voice anywhere. They were doing a cappella sounds, probably warming up their voices.

"Hey", he heard Emma say happily as she walked up to him. He was sitting on the floor, despairing just a bit. "You okay?"

"What if we don't win", Schue asked her. "What's gonna happen with those kids?"

"It's a competition", she answered smiling a bit. "They understand that everybody can't win."

"But they never get to win", Schue said. "With Wes among them last year I felt like there was a chance and all year there's been so much drama and bad things happening to these kids…" he got up. "And school's almost over, forever for most of them." He walked up to her and they started to walk down the hallway slowly.

"Can you imagine what it would be like for them to have just a couple of days walking the halls as champions", Schue asked and noted that the sound from Wes and the HT got louder. "It's something they would carry around with them for the rest of their lives."

"If you're gonna lead them to the promised land you're gonna have to have an attitude adjustment", she told him. "But Will, they're ready. You've made 'em ready for three years."

Schue stopped walking, she walked on a few steps and then noticed his absence and turned to him. He looked up at her.

"But what if it wasn't enough?" he asked. But that's when he noticed… the HT had gone quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"No", she said. "What?"

"Nothing", he said. "And that's just it… the HT-"

They heard a pained scream and then a lot of angry voices. Then there was some swishing sound and more pained screams. Schue hurried towards a door and was about to knock when he heard that swishing sound again, but no yelp followed and then he heard the sound of wood snapping. After that he heard a scream:

"You'll pay for that Montgomery!"

"Put it on my bill Mr. Moore", Wes yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you doing that!"

"You are _my _performers and I do with you as I like! You have no choice in the matter."

"We're human beings", Wes yelled angrily. "You can't hit us with a wooden cane whenever we misstep or falter! That's not how to learn!"

"You learn much faster that way!" Mr. Moore yelled. "You learn to evade the pain and by doing so you're doing the right steps!"

"He did the right steps! As did she! You just like the feel of hitting someone with that thing!"

Schue jumped when he heard a crash.

"Wes!" he heard a few voices scream in terror and then it became deadly silent. Schue didn't know what to do and he looked at Emma. She looked scared.

"Take half an hour break", Mr. Moore growled. "Go wash up Montgomery."

"Fine sir", Wes could be heard growling. The door opened and Schue startled and the young man in front of him did as well. The young man with purple hair, purple eyes a bloody nose and a cut above his eyebrow.

"Don't do that!" Wes said and closed the door behind him. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"What happened in there", Schue asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Wes said and wiped at his nose but the blood kept coming. "I just tripped during rehearsals."

"Wes", Schue began but was interrupted by running feet behind them.

"Will", Beiste called and all three looked at her. "You better come downstairs. We got a problem."

Schue nodded and grabbed Wes by the arm.

"Come with me", he ordered. Wes pulled his arm loose.

"No", he said and shook his head.

"Please Wes."

"Will we don't have time", Beiste said, not noticing the blood. Schue looked at Wes, the young man looked away and Schue sighed. He and Emma followed Beiste downstairs. Wes watched them go… and then followed.

* * *

The scene that met the three teachers downstairs was complete and utter chaos. All the kids were arguing and some looked ready to start fighting with fists. Schue and Beiste both tried to get their voices heard. Schue managed to break up Puck and Sam that were trying to get at each other.

"What's going on", Schue demanded as Joe and Rory held back Sam.

"He's studying for geography while we're trying to rehearse", Sam yelled and pointed at Puck. "That' bogus!"

"'Cause I already know the dance", Puck yelled back. "You dance like you got your feet caught in bear traps and you're trying to gnaw them off!"

Sam tried to get at him again but Finn blocked him.

"Mr. Schue", Kurt called. "Are you aware while we're arguing about jazz squares the HT are probably signing up for roles on Broadway and preparing speeches for the MVP price?"

"Really", Schue asked and the girls were rolling their eyes.

"Plus my blanket and my pillow fell into the pool", Brittany said from the window. "Disaster."

"Look", Artie said and wheeled up to them. "I think everybody's just a little tired. We've been rehearsing for three straight hours."

"Yeah and we'll rehearse all night if we have too", Finn said to him, no one noticed the figure in the doorway. "We can rest after we've won."

"Just because we lost Mercedes doesn't mean we can be anything other than perfect", Rachel said.

"That's easy for you to say", Artie said to her and arguments started up again.

"You know what", Santana yelled. "You know what?! Hey!" Everyone looked at her. "I don't want to hear any of this, 'we can't do it without her'. Because guess what. We don't have a choice. So be warned. If you're not giving this everything you've got I _will _go all Lime Heights on your sorry asses." She walked from the boys and stood among the girls. The room was quiet and then arguments started up again.

"HEY!" a voice shouted from the door and they turned to see Wes, with purple hair, purple eyes, a bloody nose and blood going down from his eyebrow. He walked into the room and they saw how tired and worn he looked.

"Listen to yourselves", he yelled.

"I know I'm sorry", Santana told him. "I always go to the yelling place. I got rage…" the last was said softly and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"No it's a good thing Tanya", he said and looked around the group. "Scratch that, it's a _great _thing. You guys are so full of passion, this room is full of it. You guys are all arguing but you're arguing about the same thing… your work and performance. You guys really want this. I can see it, I can hear it… and I can _feel _it. You _want _this and you _will _have it."

"How can you possibly know that", Puck asked him.

"Yeah and what happened to your face yo", Artie asked.

"Nothing…" Wes said. "I tripped during rehearsals and was sent to fix myself up… and I ran into this chaos. Guys you all really want this. It's so close you can basically taste it. Tomorrow is the big show and I know you'll be fantastic… just like I know the Warblers will be fantastic. I really wish for either of your groups to win because you _deserve_ it."

"But what about you guys", Blaine asked. "You're competing too."

"Don't worry about us", Wes said. "We're just here for motivation. But I know you can crush us… no you can blow us up to smithereens with just one song. You are that good. I don't know why you guys have forgotten that but you are. Last year you could've been here too if not for some grumpy judge putting you in eleventh place when VA got disqualified."

"But what if we aren't", Tina asked and Wes turned to her and smiled.

"I believe you are", he said and took her hand. "And I know my girlfriend and the rest of the HT know that as well… that's why we cheered so loudly when you went on to showcase and we didn't."

"But you did", Sam pointed out darkly.

"Not by choice", Wes said. "It's not even our choice to be here. Sure after the whole Michael-spectacle I was happy to join a group that would pummel you… but I started to regret it at once. No one deserves to get their dreams crushed… when I saw the faces of those kids we beat at sectionals… man my heart broke into tini-tiny bits… All betrayal still hurts, but I don't want to do this…" he looked at everyone in the room. "Believe me… I don't."

"We believe you buddy", Beiste said. "After your reactions onstage the day before yesterday I think it became clear to almost everyone that you don't."

"So why are you doing it", Sugar asked.

"We have no choice", Wes said and looked at his feet. Brittany took his hand and Santana the other. Schue and Emma thought back on what they had heard in that room.

"Who is he", Schue asked and everyone looked at him.

"Who", Wes asked.

"That man, Mr. Moore… the one that hit you."

Wes looked panicked.

"He didn't hit me", he said hurriedly. "Why do you think such a-"

"MONTGOMERY!"

A roar was heard behind them and Wes flew around. An angry man stood in the door.

"Mr. Moore I can explain", Wes hurriedly said and walked up to the man.

"SILENCE!"

Wes twitched.

"Get your ass up there and continue working", Mr. Moore growled. "Or I will not be responsible for the consequences."

Wes looked even more scared and ran from the room.

"Hey", Beiste yelled at the evil man in the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You worry about _your_ performers and I worry about _mine_", Mr. Moore said and stalked out. But Beiste and Schue both noticed it… his knuckles were bleeding slightly… as if he'd punched someone.

"Mr. Schue", Quinn asked and he sighed.

"Let's take a half-hour break and then we'll run it from the top", he said. "There's nothing we can do about that Mr. Moore."

"He hit him Mr. Schue", Rachel said looking scared. "He must have and he's gonna hurt him again."

"I know… but there's nothing we can do until Wes asks for help… so let's take that break."

"No", they all said.

"Mr. Schue is it okay if we keep going", Tina asked. "Not only for our sake but for Wes' too. We want to show him that he's right about us."

"Yeah", Quinn agreed. "And besides _Edge of Glory _is a bitch. Wes said we can win and I'll be damned if I keep us from it."

"Okay then let's keep going", Schue said and felt proud. "Mike, help the guys out with the choreography. Artie, help Puck with his geography. Ladies, _Edge of Glory_. Come on. Brittany run us through it."

"From the chorus", Brittany asked as they all took their places.

"Yeah from the chorus. Let's do it."

"Watch out we're gonna do it okay", Brittany told the girls. Schue watched in pride as his kids continued to work, but worry was still eating at him. What was going on with HT behind those closed doors?

* * *

The Warblers were also rehearsing their numbers, although much calmer than the New Directions. They were practicing in groups judged by what harmonies they had and at times they took small breaks to study or rest their feet or voices. They were nearly perfect because unlike the New Directions they had been practicing these numbers for days already. They weren't sure they would go on to showcase when they started to rehearse, but in that case they could always use them later.

Everyone was having fun. Thad was a bit nervous though, he was going to sing solo on a ballad that the band would accompany him with, as well as the Warblers. He didn't even know how they talked him in to this… and in letting the boys use him, Lewis and Nick as prop. They had planned that in the song Thad was performing the three shortest Warblers would be hoisted up by the others and then the boys holding them would do a sweeping move with them… like flags going right to left and then left to right before putting the boys down.

They had decided to lower Thad down normally while they made almost cheerleading moves with Lewis and Nick. They'd give the boys an extra boost so that they could make vaults, but not completely airborne. Two guys would hold their arms and help them do that. The whole number reminded them of a modern dance routine… the artistic kind that people don't really understand.

"Okay guys", Fred called and they all turned to him. "Tomorrow is the big day, tomorrow we will try to keep our title."

"But if we don't", Nick added. "Don't feel ashamed or bad. Feel proud that we got this far and that we had fun getting here."

"Most of the time", Trent teased and everyone chuckled. Thad only smiled slightly and then his phone rang. Everyone looked at him and he looked at his phone and his eyes widened.

"What is it", Jeff asked and looked at Thad's phone. He sighed and took it and answered. "What do you want Sebastian?"

They all saw Jeff's scowl turn into worry.

"What?!"

There was an almost panicked knocking on the door and everyone jumped in shock. Jeff walked up to the door, throwing Thad's phone to him. Thad caught it and saw that the call had ended. Jeff opened the door and jumped aside as a few people hurried inside.

"Will you relax", one of them said and everyone recognized Wes' voice at once. "It's just a nosebleed!"

"And a broken eye-brow, a busted lip and a forming black eye", a female voice said and the boys recognized Sunshine's voice.

"What are you doing here", Nick questioned and the five new arrivals turned to them. Sebastian was also among them and two guys the Warblers didn't know the name of.

"Wes is hurt and our coach will kill him and us if he finds us not practicing", he said. "Can he just stay here and fix himself up? Please?"

"Sebastian I'm fine", Wes said and pulled his arms loose on the grip of them. "There's no need to bother the Warblers."

"Wes please", Sunshine begged. Then she turned to the Warblers. "Please?"

Fred sighed.

"Fine, but the rest of you must go", he said and Sunshine and the other two boys left, but Sebastian hung back. "You too Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Thad with begging eyes. Thad sighed and looked away, even though he just wanted to run up to him and hug him, to comfort him. Sebastian knew why and with a sigh left too. Wes rolled with his eyes.

"Worrywarts", he grumbled and then realized everyone was looking at him. "Uhm… thanks… I guess."

"What happened to you", Trent asked and came over and took Wes by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"We were rehearsing", Wes said and let Trent push him down onto the side of the bathtub. Trent started washing his face. "Not for tomorrow but for a show we have to do back in New York. In this number there's a time where the boys are catching girls jumping from a height… not that high but anyway…" he hissed as Trent cleaned his eyebrow. "Some of the girls wanted to feel absolutely sure the boys could handle it so I volunteered to be a guinea pig. I made the jump and the boys caught me… but I'd jumped too far so I tipped forward and hit my face…" he hissed again.

"Sorry", Trent said and continued with what he was doing, as the Warblers were crowding by the doors.

"It's okay…" Wes said and then sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do", Trent said. "It's what I should've done after that coffee-incident."

Wes opened his eyes and looked at him. Trent looked really guilty. Wes' eyes travelled to the other Warblers and they all looked guilty. He sighed.

"I asked for it", he said.

"No you didn't", Fred said hurriedly. "Everything you said to us then was true… we're in the wrong not you."

"But I am… I shouldn't be here… in the competition and among you."

"So why are you", Jeff asked. "Please Wes tell us."

"I can't", Wes said and hissed again when Trent put some cleaning alcohol on his eyebrow. "You have no idea how much I wished I could tell you everything in this exact second… but I can't."

"Why?" Frank asked. "Wes please tell us, we want you back."

Wes looked at them and gently pushed Trent back. He got up slowly and they saw the hurt on his face.

"What do you mean", Thad suddenly said from behind the group. Everyone turned to him.

"Huh", Fred asked.

"What do you mean with back?" Thad asked. "We never lost him in the first place! You should know that!"

"Thad", Jeff asked.

"We never lost him! Wes was always one of us! Once a Warbler always a Warbler! Just because you leave the school and the group doesn't make you any less a Warbler. We might've lost sight of our brother and friend for just a little bit but never completely! We never lost him! How dare you say such a thing!"

"Thad take it easy", Fred said, they all saw how upset the shortest boy in the room was.

"No", Thad yelled. "I've had enough of this bullshit! We keep feeling sorry for ourselves because we 'lost' our friend but have anyone stopped to think what Wes is feeling?"

"Thad", Wes said calmly.

"He lost all his friends because they were acting like jerks! We feel sorry for ourselves for 'losing' our friend! We feel angry with Wes for 'betraying' us! But it was the other way around! We betrayed him, multiple times and he lost us!" Thad didn't notice that he had tears going down his cheeks, he was so angry. He'd been fed up with all this for so long and wanted to get it off his chest.

"I hate my part in making my friend lose me!" he yelled. "I hate how we hurt him! I hate how he hurts and I can't do anything about it! I hate myself!"

He gasped when Wes suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't say things like that", Wes told him soothingly and Thad broke down. He clung to Wes and sobbed into his shoulder. The Warblers watched them and most of them felt guilty, the others felt confused and the other just didn't know what to think about all this. Jeff slowly walked over to the duo and put his hand on Wes' shoulder. Wes turned to him and smiled softly.

"I really am a jerk aren't I", he asked.

"No", Jeff said and put his arms around Wes. "We're the jerks."

"But I'm doing… this to all of you."

"But you keep telling us you don't want to", Nick said and walked up and joined the hug.

"You say you don't have a choice", Trent added and joined into the hugging as well. One by one the Warblers from last year joined into the hug. Thad had calmed down now, but was still hugging Wes tightly. Suddenly they heard shouting outside and Wes sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said and looked at Thad and then the others. "I must go now… thanks for the help…"

He headed for the door.

"Wait", Thad called and took something off of his wrist. It was the bracelet Wes had given them last year. He put it around Wes' wrist. "So you have a part of us with us onstage tomorrow and when you practice."

Wes smiled and hugged Thad before walking up to the door. But then he stopped.

"Uh is there a second door", he asked and the Warblers pointed into the other room and Wes smiled before hurrying out. The Warblers looked at each other in confusion. Why did Wes look so scared when he heard that yelling? And what had really happened to his face?

* * *

The next day came around faster than anyone had expected, but they had all been so busy working that they hadn't thought much of it. All the kids in all choirs were nervous. They all got their own green rooms backstage and they hung out there all the time. The Warblers and the New Directions had exchanged good luck hugs and they had all seen the HT arrive.

All members looked… they didn't look indifferent or mocking or happy. They looked pleased with themselves. It was not as if they were cocky or mocking it just looked as if they had something planned and that they were pleased with that. Wes' face still had those cuts from yesterday and he had a black eye. But the HT was solving that. The girls had painted the areas around their left eyes black and made it look like wines and leaves. The boys had done the same but on the right eye, since that was the place of Wes' black eye.

They were all dressed in sweatpants and college shirts with hoods from NYADA. The ND and the Warblers noted something else though, nearly all boys and some of the girls also had cuts on their faces… it looked as if they'd been in a fight and some moved a bit stiffly. When Wes saw Rachel look at him he hurried over.

"She'll be here", he said.

"How can you be so sure", she asked.

"Because I told her to be and I need her to be", Wes said, kissed her cheek and ran off to join his choir. Now it was nearly show time and the ND were getting ready since they were the first group out. Schue entered the room and all chattered died down.

"All right gather around everyone", he called. The girls cheered. "I just wanna say a few words before we go out there."

"Ho-hold on Mr. Schue", Finn cut in as they all gathered around. "Hold on. You've given us a lot of pep talks over the years but I remember you told us once that… you know a teacher's job is done when his students don't need him anymore."

"Okay", Schue said after looking round at his kids. "Finn, the floor is yours."

"Last night we all sat around in a circle after you went to bed", Finn started. "And we… we told stories. B-but then we-we went around the room and everybody said what they wanted to win this thing for and we all said the same thing. We wanna win this for _you_." He pointed at Schue when he said the you.

"Yeah", Sugar said.

"And I know every year at school Figgins away the-the Teacher of the Year Award. But I don't think any of us have to wait to see how we feel about that. You're like… our teacher of a lifetime."

"Yeah", Sugar said.

"For you man", Puck said.

"Yeah defiently", Joe greed.

"Thank you Finn", Schue said. "All of you."

A bell started dinging and the lights flashed.

"I love you guys so much", Schue went on. "All right, that's it. Showtime. Hands in everyone. Everyone cheered and put their hands in but the door opened behind them.

"Now I know you weren't planning on doing a show circle without me", Mercedes said.

"Mercedes?!" Santana said in shock.

"You're alive!" Tina cheered.

"Yeah thanks to Sue", Mercedes said and Sue leaned in the doorway. "She's a miracle worker." Mercedes made a 'she's crazy sign' as she walked up to the group.

"Yeah well it's amazing what a little TLC, some cortisone and a witch doctor will do", Sue said.

"Thank God you're okay", Quinn said. "Because that means I'm not gonna fall on my face during that Troubletones number."

"Oh screw that", Mercedes said. "This is our last time performing together. You're doing it and so are you Tina, I am not taking no for an answer. Plus I have so many steroids going through my body right now I may turn into the Incredible Hulk if you piss me off."

"Be careful with words like that", a voice said from the door and they saw Wes, Sunshine, Sebastian and Unique stand there. The girl were dressed like popstars and the boys… they looked so handsome and sexy that they looked as if they were taken from a 90's boyband CD cover. It was Wes who spoke.

"Some might take you for cheaters", Wes continued.

"Oz, sexy as always", Santana asked with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Tanya", he asked and smiled and peaked at her from underneath his fedora. "Goes for all you girls I might add."

"We just came to wish you all good luck", Sebastian said, rolling his eyes at his 'charming' friend. "We've already been visiting the Portland Scale Blazers and are heading for the Warblers after this."

"Thanks", Finn said. "G-good luck to you too."

"Thanks", Unique said. "But we don't need any luck, we are that good."

"Now Doll don't go around mocking them", Wes scolded.

"Oh but Precious I am just trying to motivate them. Get them in the right spirit."

"Well knock it off because it is insulting."

"Of course Precious", she said and then smiled at the ND. "I'm sorry. Now we gotta go before Warbler Boy hear blows a fuse. He _so _wants to see his boys."

Sebastian and Wes looked at each other.

"Is she talking about me or you", Wes asked.

"How should I know", Sebastian answered.

"You're the most feminine of us… whoa!" he dodged the swat aimed at his head. The ND laughed and Sebastian glared at Wes.

"What", Wes asked innocently. "You're the gay guy, that's why everyone can hit me! The girls said so!"

"Don't drag us into this", Sunshine giggled. Sebastian just glared at Wes and Wes smiled too innocently. He then turned to the ND and smiled a genuine smile.

"We'll watch you from the doors", he said and they hurried out. The lights started flashing again.

"Okay if we don't get out of this greenroom soon none of us will be performing", Schue called and they finished up their show circle… and headed for the stage.

* * *

Sue, Beiste, Emma and Schue sat in the audience and noticed Jesse St. James being there too with David the former Warbler.

"Okay", Emma asked Schue when he sighed nervously.

"I really wish we weren't going first", he told her. "The kids are right. It's the death slot. Carmen Tibideaux isn't here. Mercedes still has a fever. The HT is up to something and I know it. I don't know if Quinn and Tina-"

"Okay", Emma cut in and took his hand to calm him.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the emcee called over the PA. "Welcome to the 48th annual National High School Show Choir Competition brought to you in part by Salozy-Edison Chevrolet where you always save more money. Please give a warm Windy City welcome to our judges." The crowd started to cheer and Schue noticed something… there were TV cameras in places. He prayed to God that the kids wouldn't care about that.

"America's sweetheart Lindsay Lohan", the emcee called. "Hollywood gossip legend Perez Hiltion. And Democratic city council member representing the Near North Side and West Loop corridor 51st Ward Alderman Martin Fong!" The crowd cheered for the judges. "May I remind you to please turn of all cell phones and pagers during all performances and please try not to disturb our cameramen from the TV-stations. And now please welcome our first contestants from William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions."

The curtain was pulled up and Schue turned around to see if Wes was true to his word… and he was. Not only was the HT watching from the doors… Carmen Tibideaux had arrived to take her place. She looked very confused when she saw the HT though and they just smiled and looked away. Wes pointed to her seat and the Dean from NYADA walked up to it.

The Troubletones took the stage and performed their number perfectly. Schue felt so proud of them and the girls that knew him, could see Wes smiling proudly at them. Except for Mercedes. He didn't even look in her direction. When she sang lead he just watched Quinn, Sugar, Tina, Santana or Brittany instead. When their number was over the girls heard loud cheering and the HT cheered loudest of them all. Rachel stood to the side, watching. She looked at the chair and saw Carmen Tibideaux sit there. She turned to Finn when he got there.

"She came", she said.

"Good, now look at me", Finn said and Rachel did. "This is your moment okay? Three years in the making. Forget about everything else. Take it."

Rachel smiled and walked out on the stage. But she couldn't forget everything else. Not when she saw Wes stand in the back, smiling at her. It was so strange how he'd changed in just a few days. Before Chicago he wanted them all to suffer… but now? She didn't know what made him change. She started singing and as she sang she realized… she sang to him. Not in a romantic interest way.

She sang to her friend and brother that she missed so much. When she got to the chorus she could feel herself dancing with Wes during her NYADA choke-audition. She remembered him from various times last school year, as Victor and Wes both. All her happy memories came back and really kicked away all of the bad ones she had of the Wes she'd met this school year and she realized something… Wes really was important to her.

Seeing him in the crowd, smiling and cheering for her made her feel even more sure of her talent. With him out there she knew she had someone on her side. She finished her number and got a standing O. Wes smiled wide at her and Sebastian whistled. Some of the members of Higher Talent looked shocked. Because they had never seen her this good before. She really was amazing and Tibideaux looked amazed too.

* * *

The ND finished with their group number and got loud cheers again and behind the curtains the Warblers were getting ready. Thad felt looks being aimed his way all the time, why? Well when Wes, Sunshine, Unique and Sebastian came to wish them good luck he had smiled but said nothing. He had locked gazes with Sebastian at one point and his boyfriend had looked so proud of him that Thad couldn't take it. Thad knew the HT had an ace up their sleeve, he knew they were up to something and he had wanted to wish them good luck. And more important… he had wanted to wish Sebastian good luck. So when the HT members had been about to leave Thad had called out to them.

"Stop", he called and they had done so. He had run up to Sebastian and had kissed him. Sebastian had pulled him close and had kissed him back.

"Good luck with whatever you are planning", Thad had told him. "And keep your promises okay? Tell me everything after the show. Promise."

"Of course", Sebastian had said and kissed his forehead. "Anything for you. I'll meet you backstage after your performance."

None of the Warblers had said a word to him after that, but he just didn't care. He knew his boyfriend was up to something and needed a good luck kiss. Thad now stood and prepared himself, smiling at the ND members that passed him and he felt someone take his hand. He looked to his side and saw Nick. Nick smiled at him.

"We were just shocked", he said to Thad. "We knew he loves you still and that you love him too. Something fishy is going on here… we can't expect you to not want to wish the person you love good luck. Now Sugar told me the HT are in the audience… like they promised. He is out there Thad…so sing to him."

Thad nodded and gave Nick a hug.

"Okay Warblers gather round", Fred called and they did. "Now let's show the people out there that we are the same boys that won nationals last year. Let's show them what we got and make our best of it. And let's also show our former leader that we are still his Warblers."

"And let's show Blaine we can handle things without his hobbit antics", Jeff teased and everyone laughed. They put their hands in the middle and cheered. When they were about to get on stage Thad noticed Sebastian stand in the wings, watching them. He smiled and went out there.

The first number they did was Jackson Five's _I Want You Back_ and Thad knew they sang that to Wes. Nick was taking the lead and he could see the pride on Wes' face, lighting up the whole room when he smiled. The ND was watching from the wings and they grinned and danced along. When the number ended Thad stepped out of formation and the boys took their places around him. The band started playing a very familiar intro. Thad looked to the side for just one second to meet Sebastian' gaze and then looked straight ahead to meet Wes'. He started singing:

**Every night in my dreams****  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you, go on**

**Far across the distance**  
**And spaces between us**  
**You have come to show you, go on **– The Warblers danced to the music while Thad stood still, as was the plan. Nick and Lewis did the same as they backed him up.

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time** – The boys were dancing in perfect sync and closed in on the three "midgets". The three of them was hoisted into the air and closed their eyes.  
**And last for a lifetime  
****And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**  
**One true time I hold you**  
**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are** – Nick was swiped like a flag, like I described earlier.  
**I believe that the heart does go on  
****Once more you open the door** – Lewis was swiped like a flag.  
**And you're here in my heart  
****And my heart will go on and on**

All three were swiped and then put down in those vault moves or just normaly in Thad's case as he belted out the last chorus. The audience cheered loudly and Wes was crying in pride.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
**And I know that my heart will go on**  
**We'll stay forever this way**  
**You are safe in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

The Warblers and Thad got a standing O and bowed to the audience before they did their last number. They performed _Footloose_ with Jeff's specialized choreography. The Warblers really showed why they were the best of the best last year and very much could be so this year too. They also showed the audience that they were still a force to be reckoned with. Nick and Jeff took them through _Footloose_ and then the Warblers left the stage.

Thad had barely taken two steps off the stage before Sebastian got him around the middle and kissed him passionately. Thad kissed him back and the Warblers and ND wolf-whistled. They also noticed the HT disappear from the doors. Thad and Sebastian broke the kiss.

"I have to go get ready", Sebastian said and caressed Thad's face. "Watch me from the audience?"

"Of course", Thad said and Sebastian hurried off. Thad joined the rest of the Warblers in hugging the ND and then the two groups headed out for the audience.

* * *

The Portland Scale Blazers performed after the Warblers and they were just as fantastic as the Warblers and the ND. And then… it was time for the Higher Talent to take the stage.

"And last out today", the emcee said. "From New York Academy of Dramatic Arts the Higher Talent!"

The crowd cheered.

"What", Tibideaux asked in confusion and looked at the stage as ten shadows walked out on the stage. But then nothing happened. The band was waiting for their cue, that would come from one of the boys onstage. But it didn't come. The audience started to murmur and Mr. Moore flew up from his seat and hurried towards the stage.

"We fold", a voice suddenly said on stage and the lights came on. All the boys of HT were standing there and they looked determined.

"Uh what", the emcee asked them.

"The Higher Talent is folding", Wes continued. He had one of those mikes you don't have to hold. "We are not taking part in this competition anymore, since we shouldn't even be in it from the beginning. We are not going to do this anymore just because our teacher is forcing us."

"Wesley!" Moore yelled as he reached the stage and got onstage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of this Mr. Moore is that we quit", Wes yelled at the man. "You can't force us into doing this anymore!"

"Do it or be thrown out of college! It's says so in the program syllabus!"

"It said we had to perform at nationals", Sebastian yelled. "We did that the day before yesterday. So you can put that syllabus up your ass!"

"And all your threats too", a boy yelled. "We did our part so you can't threaten to hurt our friends and family!"

"I'll have you know", Moore continued, not realizing everyone could hear him through the boys' mikes. "That if you don't start performing I will have Wesley's dad end up in an accident, I'll have Sunshine kicked out of the country, the Warblers, the Scale Blazers and the New Directions in serious accidents, your loved ones suffering and your careers and dreams killed!"

"You can't do that anymore because we fulfilled our parts", Wes said calmly and the man rounded on him. "Face it Moore, it's over. You think you can force us into performing again? After all you've done? All the beatings you've given us with that rod?"

"All the punches", Malcolm spat.

"All threats", Sebastian added.

"Forcing us to read lines in front of cameras", Kevin said.

"Telling us what mocking and hurtful things to write in those blogs", Tommy said.

"And record those damn CDs", Alberto said.

"Do you really think you can make us do anything other than get payback", Wes asked and the audience gasped and a few people screamed when Mr. Moore tried to punch Wes in the face. But Wes used his marital arts this time and blocked him before pushing him back.

"You have no power over us or our grades anymore", Unique yelled coming onstage with the rest of the girls.

"And now that the nation can see you on TV and everyone it the audience _and _the dean as well", Sunshine said. "Do you really think we'll be the bad guys anymore?"

Moore got up from the floor and looked at the kids and then smirked.

"They can't hear me", he said.

"Our mikes are on", Ivan said and Moore's eyes widened and looked at the audience. The audience was shocked or angry. Ms. Tibideaux walked up to the stage.

"Montgomery", she said and Wes hurried up to her. His mike picked up her voice. "What is going on here?"

"What's going on here ma'am is blackmail", Wes said and then glared at Mr. Moore. "The show choir competition's board of directors contacted Mr. Moore and wanted him to put together a show choir with NYADA members that could work as a motivating factor for the competition. The group would go to nationals even if they lost. They just wanted to give the high school kids something to hate and fight against… something to motivate them. He chose our class but Mr. Foster and Madame Curie said no. He then told us we were doing it or we'd be kicked out. We refused… at first."

"And why did you stop refusing", Tibideaux asked.

"Because he started threaten our friends and loved ones", Sunshine said. "He told me he'd get me kicked out of the country and make my mom suffer."

"He told similar things to all of us", Sebastian said. "He said he'd make sure none of our old high school choirs would be allowed to compete ever again. He had the show choir board on his side ma'am."

"He made it clear that we couldn't turn to you", Malcolm said. "Who would you believe he told us, substitute teachers and freshmen or a lifelong friend?"

"Wes withstood his threats the longest", Unique said. "Not until his friends hurt him and pushed him over the edge because of his private problems."

"Yes I heard about those", Tibideaux said and looked at Wes. "Moore waited for you to get pushed over the edge before he got you stuck in this mess too Montgomery?"

"Yes", Wes said. "And if we messed up… we got the rod or the fist."

Sue flew up but Beiste grabbed hold of her.

"What exactly does that mean", Tibideaux asked calmly.

"Ivan", Wes called and the boy came over. "Pull your shirt up and show us your back…"

Ivan nodded and did just that. Tibideaux gasped when she saw the dark bruises, clearly left after being hit by a rod. Ivan pulled his shirt back down.

"We all look like that", he said. "Even the girls."

"Some got it worse", Gwen said. "Those that weren't perfect from the start."

"Like me and Harry."

"Wes, Sunshine, Sebastian and Unique got the fewest", Luna said. "But Wes got the most punches because he keeps telling Moore off."

"He hit you", Tibideaux stated and watched their cut up faces. Her students nodded. "And I missed all this going on?" they nodded again. She sighed. "I am so sorry for what you've been forced to endure at my school."

"Carmen you can't seriously believe this story", Moore said and hurried up to them. "These kids are lying! They are all actors learning from-"

"You Bernard", she said. "I have seen these kids act and not act… and they are not acting now. I chose these kids myself because I know they are amazing. What you've forced them to do is not only wrong morally and artistically… it is also illegal."

"Carmen please-"

"Mr. Moore you are fired."

"But-"

"Now. Leave this stage and let me never see you again. I think you are going to be arrested so be a man and wait for the police outside. Now."

She walked back to her seat and Moore stared at her and then turned to Wes.

"You", he spat with hatred. "This is all your fault!" He swung at Wes' head with the cane he was holding.

"Wesley!" "Wes!" "Oz!" "Precious!" "No!" were the things that got called, but no worries. Wes didn't get hurt. He bent backwards and made some kind of flip as he did and when he was out of reach… charged forward and grabbed the man's arm and promptly threw him from the stage and into the aisle below.

"That's for hurting my friends!" he yelled and Moore got up gingerly. Moore looked at him but was about to charge again. But the security guards grabbed him. The HT looked at the audience.

"Higher Talent is folding", Wes said. "Good day."

They started to head off the stage.

"No!" Rachel suddenly yelled and they stopped and turned to her. She was standing up in her seat.

"What", Wes asked.

"We wanna beat you", Rachel continued. "But we don't want you to give up."

"We came here to compete against _you_", Fred said getting up. "We wanna do that. We wanna see who really is the best."

"But we're already disqualified", Wes said and smiled. "You can't beat us since you already have."

"But then at least let us see what you've rehearsed", the leader of the Scale Blazers yelled from the side. "Let us see if we could've defeated you."

"Yeah don't back down on us", Nick called standing up as well.

"Hey Higher Talent ain't backing down on nobody", Sebastian said and pointed at Nick.

"Really", Rachel teased. "Then come on. Show us what you got. Let us see if NYADA really makes the stars they claim."

"You really think you can beat us Broadway", Wes asked and smirked and crossed his arms while Sebastian made sure the HT boys got into positions. The girls hurried off, most of them were still wearing bathrobes after all.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do", Rachel said.

"All of us do", Finn 'mocked'.

"Same here", Thad said for all Warblers and the Scale Blazers agreed.

"Sing", someone in the audience started to chant. And it spread.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Wes looked at his teammates and they all nodded.

"Okay", he said with a laugh and the audience cheered.

"Don't fall now", Santana teased. "And don't choke on us."

"Hey HT ain't gonna choke on anybody", Anthony yelled.

"Aw then show us what you got", Jeff mocked. "So we can tell ourselves that we really would've beaten you."

"You really think that Henderson", Sebastian asked and crossed his arms.

"As a matter of fact I do… Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Gladly", Sebastian said and smirked at Wes.

"Huh", Wes scoffed and music started. The boys of HT ran back, high fiving while Wes just backed back, the people that were standing sat down again and Sebastian… well he started laughing crazily as music started to blare:**  
**

_Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha woo  
Ha, ha, ha, ha_**  
**

All the boys stared to dance synchronized and smirking. (**Wes, _All, _**_Sebastian)_**  
**

**I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
**

"Oh my God it's like 10 Mikes up there", Finn whispered to Rachel.

"I know, they are much better than us", she whispered back as the boys of HT showed off their amazing dancing skills in the chorus:

**_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life  
_  
**_Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon_ – Sebastian made a backwards flip, while four boys did cartwheels._  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive_

**_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_**

**All of your time spent keeps us alive**

The boys all danced perfectly and awesome and Mike was in awe, he enjoyed it though.

"When did Wes get that good", Nick whispered to Thad who could only shrug.

**_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_**

_**Yeah, every time we're down**  
**Yeah, you can make it right**  
_**Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life**

**_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_**

The audience started to cheer and Wes walked forward, the boys left him and the next song started. Wes made a perfect and almost haunting version of Scorpions' _Still Loving You _and he sang for his friends in the audience and family at home. He smirked at the camera at one point and sang his heart out. He got a standing O and it came clear to everyone that knew him that his voice had evolved and become even better than before. Wes smiled at the audience and took a bow. He turned around and got face to face with twelve girls, all of them dressed so that they looked like real pop stars.

"Get your bony ass off of my stage", Unique told him and Wes did just that and Sunshine turned to Unique and sang:

**Sunshine: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,****  
Unique: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Sunshine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Unique: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Sunshine: I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really****  
really really wanna zigazag .**

**Rita: If you want my future forget my past,**  
**Kimberly: If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
****Unique: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
****Luna: Get your act together we can be just fine.**

**Sunshine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Unique: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Sunshine: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**  
**really really wanna zigazig ah.**

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, (gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**Rita: What do you think about that, now you know how I feel****  
Luna: Say you could handle my love, are you for real  
Sunshine: I won't be hasted, give you a try  
Unique: If you really bug me, then I say goodbye**

**Sunshine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Unique: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Sunshine: I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really**  
**really really wanna zigazag .**

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (You've got to give)**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**Unique: So here's a story from A to Z  
If you wanna get with me you better listen carefully  
We got Ray in the place who likes it in the face  
****We got Lu and Kimmie who likes it on a  
Easy Ri doesn't come for free she's a real lady  
But as for me ha ha you'll see**

**All: ****Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (You've got to give)**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**All:If you wanna be my lover,**

**Sunshine: you gotta, you gotta, you**** gotta, you gotta, you gotta****  
All: Slam your body down and wind it all around?  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.(ha ha ha ha)  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
****Slam your body down and zigazig**

**All: If you wanna be my lover!**

The audience were on their feet again and cheering for the stars on stage. The boys came out too and they all took a bow and their competition knew that if they hadn't folded… there was no way they would've beaten Higher Talent. They were too good. Wes smiled at his friends and then the competition was over.

* * *

Carmen Tibideaux left the room to and get back to New York. She had some very important things to handle. For example. She had to talk to Madame Curie and Mr. Foster and other teachers about Mr. Moore and inform them about what was going on. She was among the first to leave and when she got out into the lobby she was met by Wes.

"Excuse me Ms. Tibideaux", he said and walked up to her.

"Wesley", she said.

"I am _so _sorry for what I put you through in there ma'am. There was just no other way and-"

"Hold it right there young man", she said. "You did the right thing and you were right, as well as Mr. Moore. I would most likely have listened to him if you came to me before this. I am so sorry for that darling. You and those other 20 kids are _my _kids. I chose you from all the kids that got in. I am not being a very good dean to you. But we will talk about that later, back in New York now excuse me."

She turned to walk away.

"Wait", Wes said and she stopped. "I…"

"What is it Wesley?"

"I'm also here for someone else's sake", he said. "I know that you came here today to see Rachel Berry. And there's something more you need to know about her. Rachel's the most talented person I've ever met. Bar none. If anyone's gonna be a star someday it's her. Not me or Sunshine, Unique or Sebastian. We are all stars but she is a _star_. She'd make an excellent contribution to NYADA. You won't regret it. I promise. Anyway… sorry again and I'll guess we'll see you back in New York." Wes turned and started to leave.

"Do you know why I chose you Wesley", she asked and he stopped. "It's because you are not a diva." He turned around and looked at her. "Your heart is in the right place in everything you do. And on stage you shine with pride for what you are doing and for what your supporting members are doing. You don't take credit for all job the team puts down and you let everyone have a chance. You are also developing far more and faster than the rest. You are a _star_ as well and I saw that in you during that audition. But what's more… you're a leader and a caretaker… and showbusiness needs that too. I'll see you soon sweetheart." She left and Wes smiled before going to join his teammates.

* * *

The Higher Talent sat in the audience and Sue had demanded that Wes sat between her and Beiste. She forced a guy out of his seat so that Wes could do that. Wes got hugs from all his former teachers and Beiste held her arm around his shoulders and Sue held his hand. They were so proud of him. Wes felt relieved and they could feel it.

"And now it's time to reveal the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award", the emcee said and Wes smiled. It had to be Rachel or maybe Thad.

"Wes Montgomery from Higher Talent", the emcee called and everyone cheered.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"Come up here Wes", the emcee called over the PA and Wes got up and hurried on stage. He accepted the prize to lots of cheers and applauds. The ND girls, except Mercedes, blew him air kisses and he blew them back to them before hurrying back to his place. His teammates ruffled his hair or patted his back and shoulders.

"And now a round of applauds for the top three of this year's Show Choir Competition Championship", the emcee said and the applauds continued. "In third place… all the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers!" There were applauds for them. "And now ladies and gentlemen quiet please. Congratulations to both teams standing with us on stage. Last year's winners the Dalton Academy Warblers and last year's 'chokers' the New Directions. But now it is time to announce a winner."

"Who do you think it'll be", Sunshine whispered to Wes.

"If I don't say ND the lovely ladies on either side of me will crush me", Wes said. "But it's hard because the Warblers were amazing too."

"The 2012 Show Choir champions is", the emcee said. "From McKinley High in Lima Ohio the New Directions!"

Wes, the HT and the audience flew up cheering loudly. The joy onstage knew no boundaries and the Warblers cheered loudly as well for the winners and took their trophy gladly. Sue, Emma and Beiste got up and joined their team on stage. Kurt looked up and saw Wes stand in the audience and he was smiling with pride. Kurt ran to the stage edge and jumped off and ran up to Wes and threw his arms around him. Tears streaming down his cheeks and Wes smiled and hugged him back. He was crying as well. The HT members ruffled Kurt's hair but in Kurt's world only he and his best male-friend existed.

"Congratulations", Wes said. "You were amazing."

"Not as amazing as you", Kurt said. "Oh Gaga I love you so much, you're my best friend and I've put you through so much!"

"That's what friends are for", Wes said soothingly. "No that's what brothers are there for. They fight… but at the end… are still brothers… family."

Both of them looked up when they heard wolf-whistles and turned and saw Sebastian and Thad kissing passionately in the aisle. Kurt and Wes looked at each other and grinned. Then they hugged tightly again. Now everything was over and they could start mending and healing. Kurt suddenly squeaked as Wes took him in a fireman's carry.

"You're not supposed to be here", he said as he hurried down the aisle to the stage. "You're supposed to be up there." Wes handed Kurt over to Blaine and Rory. He turned to leave but felt four pair of strong hands grip him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going", Puck asked as he, Mike, Matt and Dave hoisted Wes onto the stage and hugged him tight. The rest of the ND joined in and Thad dragged Sebastian down to the stage so that they could hug the Warblers. The HT followed and there were lots of hugging on the stage. Everyone was hugging and the joy had no boundaries. The ND celebrated their win. The Warblers celebrated the return of two lost members and their second place. The Scale Blazers celebrated their third place and the HT celebrated their freedom.

* * *

**TBC Only one left**

**Guest - I rather not use it since I am not a fan of Taylor Swift.**


	22. GoodbyeBy My Side

Part 21

The New Directions were in on the last week of school, forever for some of them and it was emotional on them all. They were only having two days of school left and today the underclassmen would sing to the seniors. But they were all waiting for something else… or more accurate… they were waiting for someone.

Wes hadn't come to them since after the win in Chicago. He'd waved both teams off at the airport but stayed behind with the rest of Higher Talent. They had seen him on TV making interviews about what the Higher Talent had been through and such. Wes had also sent them all friend requests on Facebook but… then he had disappeared again and no one knew why. They had tried to call and contact him and it wasn't only him… Sebastian, Sunshine and Unique had disappeared too. Everyone had gotten worried, but didn't know what to do.

* * *

The underclassmen had just sung _In My Life _to Finn and they were all hugging and congratulating each other when there was a knock on the door. They all turned around and saw Nick and Jeff stand there and they looked a little annoyed.

"Hi guys", Kurt said to them and smiled. "What's up?"

"What's up", Jeff asked. "What's up? Oh I don't know… how about graduation?"

The ND looked confused.

"Pardon", Kurt said.

Nick gave him a tired look.

"You promised to be there remember?" he said.

"Where", Blaine asked and Jeff groaned and Nick face-palmed.

"Now I understand why Wes got so angry with you guys for forgetting your friends", he said and looked at them. "Graduation day at Dalton." Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened. "Thad and Rock graduating." Their eyes got even bigger. "You promised to-"

"Shit!" Klaine yelled and hurriedly took their bags. They then ran out the door between the two Warblers.

"Now that's more like it", Jeff said and ran after them. Nick waved to the New Directions and followed. Santana turned to rest of the group.

"Who's up for a road trip to Westerville?" she asked and they all raised their hands. The New Directions and Mr. Schue left McKinley High that morning. Not only to get a break from their own goodbyes, but to say goodbye to some of their friends as well. But Santana had a secret agenda with her suggestion. She figured that if the Warbler Thad was graduating there was one person that would never miss that, for anything and that person was one Wes Montgomery.

* * *

Thad and Rock were waiting in line to get their diplomas and Thad smiled at the African-American beside him. Rock was so nervous he all but hung on Thad for support. Thad was only smiling but kept throwing glances out in the audience trying to find the two people that he loved the most. He saw the New Directions with Mr. Schue and he saw his family, he knew the Warblers were preparing for a number for the seniors, mostly for him and Rock. Yes the Warblers were biased and possessive so sue them! The principal was calling names and the line kept getting shorter and shorter.

"And now for our two last diplomas", the principal said and Thad looked around and noticed it was only him and Rock left. Where had everyone else gone?

"First we have Rock Thompson", the principal called and Thad nudged Rock into motion. As Rock moved towards the stage the principal spoke:

"Rock has been our quarterback since his junior year and have led the team to many victories. As you all know the Dalton Academy football team is not allowed into any championships since the non-stop winning from 1920 to 1985. The league asked the school to stop participating in official tournaments and the Dalton Academy Eagles are now a team that only plays against teams that challenge them for practice games. None the less we have sent quite a few students on their way to professional teams and I am sure our Rock will be yet another one."

Rock smiled and took his diploma and shook hands with the principal. When he was about to head off the stage his now ex-coach stopped him and told him to hang back. The principal turned to the mike.

"And now, last but not least", he said. "We have Warbler councilman Thad Harthorn."

The audience cheered and Rock whistled. Thad got onto the stage. He hadn't done as much stuff as Rock or some of the other seniors so the principal didn't say much about him. But he did give the short boy a hug and whispered in his ear:

"See now why suicide is never the best way out?"

Thad nodded and then headed for Rock. When he got there the lights grew dim and the principal called:

"And now, from their second place at nationals and here to celebrate our seniors we have the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The audience cheered loudly, especially the New Directions and the Warblers came onto the stage. They started and Thad and Rock knew the song at ones, as did everyone else who hadn't heard it before? Nick was taking the lead and stood a bit in the front of the others and he sang: (**Nick, **_Warblers_)

**Hold me****  
Like the river Jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend**

**Carry me**  
**Like you are my brother  
****Love me like a mother  
****Would you be there? **– Nick walked over to Rock and Thad and took their hands. And as he sang next verse he lead them towards the other Warblers.

**Weary**  
**Tell me will you hold me?**  
**When wrong, will you scold me?**  
**When lost, will you find me?**

**But they told me**  
**A man should be faithful**  
**And walk when not able**  
**And fight till the end**  
**But I'm only human**

Thad and Rock stood on either side of Nick as the Warblers did their old routine, the two-step.

**Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's  
Got a role for me  
I'm so confused  
Will you show to me?  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bare me**

_Hold me_** (show me)****  
**_Lay your head lowly_** (lowly)****  
**_Softly then boldly_** (yeah-ah)****  
**_Carry me there_** (I'm only human)  
**_Lead me_** (hold me)****  
**_Love me and feed me_** (yeah yeah yeah)****  
**_Kiss me and free me_** (yeah-ah)****  
**_I will feel blessed_** (I'm only human)  
**_Carry_** (carry)****  
**_Carry me boldly_** (carry-y carry me)****  
**_Lift me up slowly_** (yeah-ah)****  
**_Carry me there_** (I'm only human)  
**_Save me_** (save me)****  
**_Heal me and bath me_** (lift me up, lift me up)****  
**_Softly you say to me_**  
**_I will be there_** (I will be there)**

**Lift me**  
**Lift me up slowly**

_Carry me boldly_** (yeah-ah)****  
**_Show me you care_** (carrrre)  
**_Hold me_** (whoow)****  
**_Lay your head lowly_** (get lonely sometime)****  
**_Softly then boldly_** (I get lonely, yeah-ah)****  
**_Carry me there_** (will you be there)  
**_Need me_** (whooh)****  
**_Love me and feed me_** (lift me up, hold me up, lift me up sometime)****  
**_Kiss me and free me_** (up sometime)****  
**_I will feel blessed_** (yeah-ah)**

Nick motioned for Thad to take the mike at the pulpit and Thad did and did the spoken part.**  
**

**In our darkest hour  
In my deepest despair  
Will you still care?  
Will you be there?** – He looked at the audience and felt a bit overwhelmed of emotion so he sounded just like Jackson.**  
In my trials  
And my tribulations  
Through our doubts  
And frustrations  
In my violence  
In my turbulence  
Through my fear  
And my confessions  
In my anguish and my pain  
Through my joy and my sorrow  
In the promise of another tomorrow  
I'll never let you part  
For you're always in my heart**

The Warblers stopped the backup singing and the auditorium cheered loudly and Thad and Rock were pulled into a tight group hug. The Warblers and their two seniors were then told to go sit in the audience. The principal then held a short speech about how proud he was of his students and then he said:

"And we are not done yet."

Everyone looked confused.

"Here to celebrate the end of the school year and our beloved seniors and our Warblers and various sports team we have hired a talented group of young men and women. One of them also happen to be the former Dalton King and one of the most loved students of this school. Ladies and gentlemen Higher Talent and Wes Montgomery!"

The principal moved off the stage and the pulpit was moved as well. The audience cheered and they all heard a piano starting to play and it was rolled out by a bunch of guys in Dalton uniform. Behind it sat a young Asian man with navy blue hair with red highlights. He was dressed in a Dalton uniform and he started singing: (**Wes, **_all_)

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world, is turning inside out yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So**_don't stop me now__  
Don't stop me  
_**'cause I'm having a good time**_  
Having a good time_

The rest of Higher Talent came on stage and they were also dressed in Dalton Academy uniform. But the girls had tighter pants than the boys. Wes left the piano and they started with their performance, that was even better than at their regionals.

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me  
I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a **_supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_**  
****I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
**_Don't stop me now**  
**_**If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call**_  
Don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time**  
**_**I don't wanna stop at all**

Wes smirked and then jumped over Anthony's head doing a vault as he did so and he sang clear and strong:

**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!  
I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

_Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me _**hey hey hey!_  
_**_Don't stop me don't stop me _**ooh ooh ooh  
****I like it_  
_**_Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
ohhhhhhh!_

**Ohhhhhhh**

Sebastian looked at Thad and blinked as they performed their routine and the audience was on it's feet cheering for them.

**Burning through the sky yeah**  
**Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit**  
**I'm travelling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a** **supersonic man out of you**

_Don't stop me now_**  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
**_Don't stop me now**  
**_**If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
**_Don't stop me now  
_**'cause I'm having a good time  
**_Don't stop me now**  
**_**Yes I'm having a good time**_  
I don't wanna stop at all_

The number ended with the girls on the shoulders of the boys and the audience cheered. The girls was put down on the ground and Wes smiled.

"Let's give up for Dalton senior class of 2012!" he called and the room erupted with cheers and applauds.

* * *

The Warblers and the New Directions were waiting outside of Dalton. Rock and Thad had told their families that they would meet them in a few hours. They had some stuff to work out first and then they'd come home to celebrate. The group was hanging out in the parking lot, dead set on catching Wes before he could "escape". Thad was standing by Jeff's car, waiting anxiously. He just wanted Sebastian by his side. Suddenly a hand covered his eyes while another gripped his butt.

"Just the way I like it", a voice whispered in his ear. "Don't stop on my accord."

Thad smiled.

"Sebastian!" he all but screamed and rounded on his boyfriend and jumped into his arms kissing him. The Warblers and the New Directions looked over and saw them. Jeff grinned.

"Hey watch my car", he called with a big smile on his face as the two kissers leaned against it.

Sebastian and Thad just waved at him as they kissed.

"Wow", a voice said from the other side of the group and they turned and saw Wes with one arm around Sunshine's waist and the other arm linked to Unique's. "I thought they'd be having sex by now."

Sebastian just flipped him off.

"Wes", Rock called and ran over and gave the shorter boy a hug… before hoisting him off the ground. "You came!"

Wes only chuckled but felt the air starting to run out.

"Can't breathe", he got out and Rock's closed eyes flew up.

"Sorry!" he said and let go so sudden Wes didn't get a chance to find his footing and he dropped to the ground on his butt.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Hey watch it", Sunshine said happily and helped her man up. "We need that butt of his."

"Thanks for expressing your concern about the rest of me", Wes told her.

"Oz!" Brittany, Quinn and Santana called and ran up and hugged him. The rest of the girls in ND, except Mercedes, joined in on the hug. Wes looked at Sunshine and Unique that were giving him critical looks. Wes just smiled innocently.

"What can I say", he said. "The ladies love me."

His roomies cocked their eyebrows at him.

"Montgomery is a chick magnet", Puck said and the girls moved away from Wes. "That's never gonna change."

"But this has", Kurt said and walked over and took one of Wes' locks between his fingers. "Can't keep it in one color… honey?"

"Nope, never darling", Wes said and smiled before pulling Kurt into a hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too", Kurt said and hugged Wes tightly. They hadn't hugged in forever, not counting at nationals, and Kurt could barely keep his tears back. Wes was only smiling softly. The ND all smiled because they knew how close the two were last school year and how much at least Kurt had hurt being parted from his best male-friend. After a little bit Wes and Kurt parted and Wes looked at the various people around him.

"Hi", he said and grinned. "Did you like our little show?"

"Hell yeah!" John cheered happily. "It was amazing!"

"Totally", Mike agreed. "You're dancing keeps improving, it was even better than at your regionals."

"Well that was because this time we were enjoying ourselves for real", Sunshine explained and took Wes' hand in hers.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Puck asked.

"Heading to next graduation for some friends of our friends", Unique explained. "But we had to stay behind to celebrate these Warbler boys… and mayhaps some New Directioners in a few days?"

She looked at Wes and he nodded. Wes then smiled and walked over to Thad and Sebastian that had stopped kissing but were still in each other's arms and not looking away from the other's face.

"Excuse me", Wes said and put a hand on Thad's shoulder. "Can I borrow my pup so that I can give him a hug?"

"Wes!" Thad exclaimed happily and hugged him tight. Jeff grinned.

"Warbler hug!" he yelled and grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands and pulled them into the group hug. All Warblers joined into the hug and the ND laughed. Wes and Thad were in the middle and they looked at each other and grinned.

"Was it a stupid thing to try", Wes asked and looked at his hand. Thad followed his gaze and noticed a thin line just below the knuckles. He nodded.

"A very", he said and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder. "Thank you for stopping me."

"Always pup", Wes said and kissed his temple.

"Oi keep your lips for your own wife", Sebastian teased and Thad glared. But Wes just snapped his fingers.

"Thank you for reminding me", he said and turned to Kurt.

"What", Kurt asked and then Wes put his hands on each side of Kurt's face and kissed him. Kurt's eyes went wide as tennis balls and Wes moved back from him with a satisfied grin. The others laughed and then Kurt screamed:

"VICTOR MONTGOMERY!"

Wes looked around.

"Who?" he asked. "Eeep!" he dodged the swat aimed at his head. "Careful darling, you nearly hit me there."

"Oh just you wait", Kurt growled and made a grab for him but Wes made a cartwheel out of the way and grinned innocently.

"What", he asked. "Can't a guy kiss his wife?"

"I'm not your wife!" Kurt yelled.

"Course you are", Wes said happily. "You call me honey, you nag on my hair and clothes, we hug and exchange soft kisses and then there was that time we sl-"

"I've told you before to _never _mention that again!" Kurt yelled at him and Wes held his hands up but Kurt was still fuming. Everyone was watching them in amusement, well Sebastian, Unique and Sunshine looked a bit confused.

"Does this happen often", Sunshine asked.

"Yes", the Warblers, ND and Wes answered.

"My wife's just a wee bit short tempered", Wes said and dodged the shoe aimed at his head. "Phew that was close." He watched the shoe and then dodged the second one. "You need to do better than tha-" he dodged a third shoe. "How many do you have in there?!" he stared at Kurt's bag.

"Enough to hit you sooner or later", Kurt growled and threw another one. Wes dodged it by throwing himself onto the grass. He rolled over to his girlfriend and got up. She handed him an umbrella and Unique hung a bag over his head.

"Thank you girls", he then said and spun the umbrella around so it looked like a staff a ninja would spin around. He even took a ninja like stance.

"I'm ready Knight of the Flying Shoes", he mocked Kurt. Kurt had gathered the four shoes up again and he had four more in his bag.

"I told you to stop reading _Game of Thrones_", his girlfriend scolded.

"I know", Wes said and smiled. "But I can't help it. He _is_ sending flying shoes at me." He looked at Kurt. "One would think you hate me darling."

"Shut up", Kurt growled and threw a shoe at him. Wes knocked it aside with his umbrella.

"Too slow", he teased and Kurt threw another. Wes opened the umbrella and it bounced off. "Really darling?" Kurt then smirked and handed Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck and Santana a shoe each.

"Now that's not fair!" Wes objected as Kurt took a shoe for himself and all six aimed at him.

"Neither was your comments and acting in the competition", Kurt stated. "We demand payback."

"Shit." Wes swore and the shoes came flying at him but he managed to knock them all aside with his umbrella or just dodge them. He smirked at the flabbergasted teens.

"Can't you do any better", he asked and then yelped as a bucket of something cold and sticky was dumped onto him. Everyone stared at Karofsky, Blaine and Thad. Wes flew around and stared at the trio that had dumped a bucket with blue slushee on him.

"That's for worrying us", Thad said.

"And for mocking us", Karofsky added.

"And for getting away from it last year", Blaine said happily. Wes wiped his eyes to get some slushee out. He remembered last year when the Warblers won and he, Thad and David had been meant to get showers of slushees… but David and he had managed to push themselves and Thad out of harm's way and getting the "dumpers" to dump the slushees on themselves instead. Wes shook his head and ice, blue die and drips of water went in every direction.

"But I think we ruined your outfit", Kurt said and looked at Wes and then grimaced. "You know what… never mind."

"Huh", Rachel asked.

"Do you _still _own those clothes", Kurt asked Wes and looked disgusted. Everyone looked at Wes and he did the same. He was wearing light denim, black sneakers, a black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. He still held his umbrella and the bag he had was a black bag of the same kind as Kurt's.

"What's wrong with them", Rock asked and Kurt glared at him. "What I don't know anything about fashion!"

Tina made the connection first and smiled.

"Those are the clothes you wore on your first day at McKinley", she said and they all looked at him and he nodded with a smile.

"I guess I better change", he said. "But I have to go home to do so…"

"Let's all go", Sunshine suggested. "I am sure the kids have questions for us."

They all agreed and Schue told them he had some other things to do but asked to be told everything as well.

* * *

A few hours later the group of kids were at the Montgomery house, spread out all over the living room. Wes came down from the second floor, drying his hair. He was wearing tight black jeans, a white tank top (or whatever you call it) and was bare feet. Sunshine got up from her seat and Wes knew what she wanted. He sat down where she'd been sitting and she plopped down on his lap. He looked around the room. No one had said a word since they got there, except for him telling them he'd take a quick shower. Wes looked around the room.

"What would you like to know", he asked and everyone looked at each other and then Nick held up his hand. Wes smiled fondly and nodded at him.

"Why did you guys disappear again", he asked. "We were really worried."

"We're really sorry about that", Sebastian said. He was sitting on the floor with Thad on his lap and arms around him. "It's just…"

"Lots of stuff happened", Unique said and sighed. "We had this big meeting with the teachers and staff at NYADA. We had to meet Moore in court, we had to meet the board of directors in court and we had to deal with exams and rehearsals for our next musical and to deal with apologizing to lots of people and sending out 'forgive us' gifts and letters to choirs we defeated and treated badly… we didn't send stuff to you because we planned to apologize to you guys personally."

"There's nothing to forgive", Quinn said.

"Yes there is", Wes said. "We treated all of you badly and you didn't deserve it… only at first but that was just my 'under pressure' side talking."

"Honey the amount of pressure you were under was extreme", Kurt told him. "And we _were _to blame… partly."

"But why didn't you call", Thad asked and looked at his boyfriend.

"Trust me love", Sebastian told him. "We really wanted to but were too tired."

"We'd get home", Sunshine explain. "Eat, shower and then fall asleep where we sat or lied. Wes fell asleep on the kitchen counter…"

"And Sunshine in the sink", Wes explained.

"And Unique in the laundry basket", Sebastian said.

"And Seb was actually the only one to manage to fall asleep in his bed", Unique finished. "And when we woke up the whole circus started over again."

"You fell asleep in the _sink_", Santana asked Sunshine and the girl shrugged.

"I was sitting on the edge and slipped in", she said. "It was actually rather comfy… except for the fork poking me in the back."

They all laughed and talked for a bit more. Wes and his roomies told them about how exactly they got dragged into this whole mess and what they had been forced to do. By every horrible truth the ND and the Warblers got angrier and angrier. When they heard of the occasional beatings they winced in sympathy or cursed Moore. The man was put away in jail and the key was hopefully thrown away. Thad and Sebastian were holding each other's hands and wasn't really paying attention to anything around them, not until they were both hit on the head… softly.

"What's the big idea", Sebastian asked and rubbed his head. He glared at Fred that had been the one to bop both of them on the head.

"We asked you a question", Fred said calmly. "You didn't answer."

"Sorry…" Sebastian grumbled. "I was preoccupied."

"You don't say", Wes teased and dodged the pillow aimed at his head by Thad. "Easy Sugar Muffin."

"That is _my _nickname for him", Unique told Wes. "So use your own!"

"Okay, okay", Wes said with a chuckle. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What was your question", he asked.

"Did you only come to Dalton to spy on us", Fred asked and Sebastian sighed. Thad leaned his head on his and held his hand.

"No", Sebastian said. "I didn't… the board of directors for the competition was very specific on which choirs they wanted to go all the way to nationals. It was the top twelve from the year before and some of them had lost vital members… such as the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. The board told Moore that maybe he could find some students at NYADA that could _fix _that."

"So he chose to send Sebastian to Dalton to make sure that the Warblers got through sectionals and regionals without trouble", Unique explained. "While I was sent to Carmel to assure the same."

"We probably wouldn't have to", Sebastian continued. "Sectionals was like any other competition but then for regionals the board took it upon themselves to fix it. At first we were going to go up against the New Directions… but that would mean one of us wouldn't go to nationals… so I 'fixed' it."

"What did you do", Santana asked and crossed her arms.

"Remember that if we didn't succeed in getting you guys to nationals we'd be kick out of college… do or die."

"Go it", Santana said. "Now spill Chipmunk."

Sebastian sighed.

"I sent a letter to the board and informed them of our… predicament", Sebastian explained. "They moved the Warblers to another regionals and realized that they had more power than that. They disqualified some of the better competition in that region… Vocal Extreme for example and put us up against terrible, terrible, _terrible _opponents. Same thing happened to the ND and a few others…"

"So we really didn't earn our wins", Finn asked. "You gave them to us?"

"We really are sorry about that", Unique cut in. "But as Loverboy said… we didn't have a choice."

"We did", Wes added. "We were just too chicken to take it."

"No", Rachel said. "You did the right thing, sometimes you have to be a little selfish. It was your lives that was in store, not just some high school credits. For you more than just some credits was in gamble. It was your lives and careers."

"Thanks Broadway", Wes said and smiled at her. Chris was sucking on his lip and he was looking at Thad. Wes noticed.

"What's up Chris", he asked and everyone turned to the younger Asian.

"Thad", Chris said. "Did… did you know Seb was from NYADA?"

The room was quiet and Thad looked at his feet and noded.

"I knew", he said. "Sebastian told me before regionals. But I didn't know about Higher Talent's purpose… or existence until Wes showed up in the choir room."

"You knew and didn't tell us?!" Jeff yelled. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because I didn't want to ruin Sebastian's life", Thad snapped and looked up at him. "Sebastian made a huge risk telling me about the plot and his real school. If anyone found out he'd be kick out of college and gods know what else could've happened! The others would've suffered too because I doubt the discovery of a NYADA student at Dalton would start off a wide search for other moles. Unique would've been found out and all others too and the members of HT would get harmed and thrown out of NYADA… I… I just… I didn't want that on my conscience… and I love Sebastian. I never want to see him hurt or in danger."

The room was quiet and Sebastian held his boyfriend tight and Jeff blushed. He felt a bit ashamed of his shouting and Nick took his hand.

"Don't be mad at Thad guys", Sebastian said. "Be mad at me, it was my fault."

"No", Brittany said. "It was that mean man that made everyone not friends… He was the mean one that hurt our friends and made them hurt us. He was lying and mean and was a bad guy. It's all his fault."

"Star you never seize to amaze me, as always you speak the complete truth", Wes said and she skipped over to him and sat on the armrest beside him and started to run her fingers through his hair. They talked for a bit more about everything and anything. The ND and the Warblers asked questions and the four HT members answered them all. Most questions was about what had been going on since HT came to be and what they were thinking during the whole mess. Then something hit Kurt.

"Is that why you didn't want me and Rachel to apply to NYADA", he asked and looked at Wes. Wes smiled and looked at his feet.

"At the time I had no idea on how to get us out of that damn mess", he said. "I was sure we would win at nationals and then the freshmen the year after would be used in the same we were… I didn't want to put you two through that."

"So it wasn't some malicious plan on your part", Rachel asked.

"Do you think I'd tell Tibideaux all those things about you if it was?" Rachel blushed at his words and Wes smiled gently, but it turned into a smirk. "Speaking of which… she asked me about a third student as well."

Everyone stared at him, excluding the other NYADA students and Wes looked pleased with the reaction.

"Oh you didn't know that", he asked and looked at Sunshine, then Unique and then lastly at Thad and Sebastian. Thad glared at him and Wes winked. Kurt and Rachel looked at the two of them and it clicked.

"You did?!" Kurt exclaimed and flew up, staring at Thad. The shorter boy blushed and tried to make himself disappear… or to shrink into nothingness. Everyone started asking him at once. Asking him what they talked about and if he'd gotten a word yet and the such. Thad only glared at Wes and crossed his arms.

"I hate you", he said.

"No you don't", Wes said. "Now tell us what song you sang because the man that listened to you was very impressed."

"He said your choice was very emotional and very bold", Unique said. "Especially since the piece is very demanding."

Everyone looked at Thad curiously, they all wanted to know what he sang. Thad sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I sang _Empty Chairs At Empty Tables_", he said and Wes smiled. He knew Thad would chose something from _Les Misérables_, it was his favorite musical after all.

"Well… have you gotten your letter yet", Nick asked curiously and Thad got up and left the room, to get to his jacket in the hall. When he got back he held an envelope in his hands, it wasn't opened. Everyone crowded around him (and Sebastian since Thad was on his lap again). Thad's hands were shaking as he opened it and got the letter out. He started to read and then leaned back on Sebastian.

"And", Chris asked and Thad smiled.

"I got in", he said and everyone in the room cheered and Sebastian kissed him. It made Kurt and Rachel feel hopeful as well.

A bit later they were all still talking about everything and anything when the front door opened and Wes grinned.

"Hi dads", he called and soon two men entered the room. It was Wes' dad and his father. His father looked worn and tired, but they could see that he looked happy anyway.

"Hello everybody", Howard said and gave Sunshine a hug as she hurried up to him. "How is everyone?" They smiled at him and responded with good, can't complain or great. He smiled gently. He had no hair left so he looked a bit weird. James smiled and put his arm around him.

"Not to be mean", he said. "But we are kicking everyone save our son and the guests living here out for the night. Rock, Thad shouldn't you be with your families?"

Everyone grinned and got up and to Howard's surprise he got hugs from everyone that knew him. Wes had told them earlier that he finally was cancer free and was on the way of recovery. He was fine, just worn and tired. Kurt was the last to leave after hugging Wes tight. When he was about to close the door he hesitated. Because he heard Howard say:

"I could use a bite."

"Not you!" Wes and Howard then said at oncs and Kurt knew why. James had gone for the kitchen. Kurt heard laughter and shut the door before hurrying up to Blaine and took his hand. As they walked Kurt smiled and sang softly:

**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart****  
**

_"Yeah that'll be-" Kurt began but Karofsky shoved him into the lockers. Victor saw red and grabbed Karofsky by the shoulders and slammed him into the lockers._

_"What the hell", Karofsky asked._

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing", Victor said with a cold tone._

_"The fuck", Karofsky tried to get out of the hard grip on him. Victor was pressing the umbrella to Karofsky's throat and his eyes burned with hatred._

_"Why do you go around and shove my boy Kurt huh?" he asked._

_"Oh so he's your little butt-boy?" Karofsky sneered._

_Victor slammed Karofsky again and the taller boy winced._

_"No but my friend and I don't let anyone treat my friends like trash", Victor growled._

**I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**

_"Kurt it's just me", he said and Kurt looked at him with big tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Kurt couldn't keep it in… he started to cry. Victor looked around before hurriedly pulled Kurt behind the corner. When they were alone Victor pulled the… actually taller boy into a hug and Kurt hugged him back and choked out something about Karofsky. Victor saw red, blue, green… all colors (which he was plotting to change his hair into)! He was so furious that someone would harm Kurt that he was practically feeling steam come out of his nose. He hugged the younger boy close to him. Comforting him… supporting him… and most of all, just being there for him. He was thinking of ways to help him and he was hit by a thought._

_"Kurt", he said and Kurt looked at him. "I want you to call that Blaine guy."_

_"W-why", Kurt stuttered out._

_"Because I think", he looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "That he might have gone through something similar to you… or at least knows how to help you… one gay guy to another."_

_Kurt couldn't help but chuckle._

_"You just want to dump me when I'm upset huh", he said. "You're just another straight guy that can't handle emotion."_

_"No", Victor snorted. "I'm not so good at giving gay-guy advices is all. Last time I gave a gay guy an advice he ended up with a black eye."_

**Like dark turning into day****  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

_"How dare you do that in Armani", Kurt asked his friend refering to a break-dance-like move Victor had performed. "What if you ruined the suit?"_

_"It's just a boring suit Kurt", Victor said with a shrug and Kurt looked horrified, his hands flew to his mouth even and Mercedes started to laugh._

_"I set something off now didn't I?" Victor asked Mercedes when Kurt's face started to turn red and he started to yell things in angry French._

_"Yup", Mercedes said and patted his shoulder. "I will not save you from Kurt."_

_"Help", Victor squeaked and ran for it, Kurt hot on his heels. Victor laughed so much his face ached and Kurt, even though he was still outraged over that comment aboutArmani, laughed as well as he chased his friend around the room. Which consisted in Victor running over chairs and tables… to the charging of Kurt and the enjoyment of other guests… but Kurt got even more outraged when Victor slid over the floor or underneath tables, without taking head of the suit. Burt laughed heartedly and Carole giggled happily. The New Directions were all smiles as well because it had been quite a while since they'd seen Kurt this happy... or outraged over a suit. Tina squeaked when Victor grabbed her arms and held her between him and Kurt._

_"Help", she squeeled as she was pulled and pushed one here and one there. Kurt smirked, grabbed Victor's cane that was resting nearby and hit Victor on the head with it. This resulted in Victor's fedora sinking down over his eyes._

_"Ow!" he objected and tilted the hat back up. "Tina is a safe zone!"_

_"She's not", Kurt objected. "Tina are you a safe zone?"_

_"Uh", she said smiling. "No?"_

_"Great", Victor said and took off, Kurt still behind him and both of them were laughing happily. Everyone was laughing at them, especially the wedding couple. They were all so happy for Kurt, happy for him finding a friend like Victor._

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world****  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**

_He then turned to Kurt and smiled. Kurt flew into his arms and hugged Wes as close as he could. Wes hugged him back._

_"Hey don't cry Kurt", he said. "I won't be that far away. This won't be g-"_

_"Don't say it", Kurt sniffled. "Just like with Blaine… I'll never say goodbye to you."_

_Wes smiled gently._

_"Well how about I'll see you later then?" he asked and looked into Kurt's eyes._

_Kurt nodded. "See you later."_

_"Good", Wes said and smirked. "And Mercy said I just had to do this one more time."_

_He gave Kurt a peck on the lips and Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Santana snapped pictures. Kurt looked stunned as always and then turned red with fury._

_"VICTOR!" he screamed and swung at his friend's head. Wes ducked._

**They'd know****  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together**

_"Fine", Wes said and shrugged. Then Kurt walked over to him and whispered in his ear and he looked even more evil. "Kurt I could kiss you right here and now for that suggestion!"_

_Kurt smirked and to everyone's confusion, shock or horror Kurt grabbed hold of Wes' face and planted a kiss on his lips. When they parted Wes cocked an eyebrow and then started to laugh, the others followed suit._

_"Oh no he's corrupted Kurt", Mercedes giggled. Wes just hugged Kurt close to him and Kurt hugged him as well._

_"They said they were married", Brittany said, the only one not laughing. "Why is it funny when they kiss?"_

_"That is not fair", Rachel said with a grin. "Why weren't we invited to that wedding?" Kurt and Wes looked at each other and smiled._

_"It was a private ceremony", Kurt said._

_"Really private", Wes filled in. "Only the two of us and the wicker."_

_"Who was the bride", Brittany asked and everyone started to laugh and Wes hugged her close and she smiled and hugged him back._

_"Can I be godmother to your and Kurt's children", she asked and Wes cracked up and Kurt blushed deeply._

_"Britt!" Kurt exclaimed and the others laughed._

_"Well those would be some ugly children", Wes said smirking._

_"WES!" Kurt shrieked._

_"It's true!" Wes objected. "Just think about it! With my hideous hair, Asian eyes and shortness and your horrible complexion, lankiness and big mouth they'll look like insects!" Kurt glared at him but then joined in as everyone laughed._

**Like dark turning into day****  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

Kurt smiled as Blaine put his arms around him. He was also happy because he had his best friend back and graduation was just around the corner. And Kurt was sure he was going to get into NYADA as well.

* * *

The rest of the last few days of school rolled by quickly and when graduation day came Kurt was happy to see Wes in the audience with Sunshine, Unique, Sebastian and the Warblers. Wes' hair color had changed again. His hair was red with white and black parts, McKinley colors. And instead of wearing Dalton uniform, the four members of HT wore red, black and white clothes. When Kurt walked towards the stage to get his diploma he saw Wes smile at him with pride. Wes even winked at him with a big smile on his face and cheered along with the rest of the audience. The joy of having Wes there was helping him with his nerves about the letter from NAYDA he'd gotten that day. And after he opened it with Finn and Rachel, Wes was the first person he told. The first person he told that he got into NYADA.

* * *

It was a few days after graduation and it was time for the Finnchel wedding. They had invited Wes and his crew, as Finn had dubbed them, but they had said no because they had a big premiere going on. It was their premiere of _Mary Poppins_. They had all wanted to stay but Rachel and Finn had told them to get a move on already and go back to New York and knock everyone at NYADA dead. But Finn pressed something into Wes' hand when they hugged at the train station... it was a thank you note for what they were about to do.

Rachel got into the car where Finn was waiting for her, looking nervous.

"Hi", he said and she chuckled happily.

"Okay", she said. "So you have my dress and my shoes and I have my makeup and my epic love for you." She took his hand. "Let's get married."

"Okay", Finn said and she buckled up. He backed the car out of the driveway and Rachel started talking.

"My dads are still being kinda weird about the wedding", she was telling him after they'd driven for a while. "I brought it up last night and they were really quiet, but it's fine. It's still sad Wes and the Crew couldn't come to it though but I understand why. They have had this planned for weeks and we invited them two days ago so of course they had no time." She looked out the window and realized it wasn't the way to the church. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rachel was confused when she saw the train station.

"We're here", Finn said and unbuckled.

"Are you joking", his fiancé asked as she watched the train. "'Cause it's not funny. We're gonna be late."

"You're on the 4:25 to New York with Kurt", Finn said and she stared at him. "You're dads are gonna meet you there and they're gonna… they're gonna help you look at dorms at the new school. You're gonna spend four years of your life there and you've never even set foot in the place so…"

"But I…" she unbuckled. "I have all year to go look at it."

"You're gonna go there in July", Finn told her. "All right? You are not deferring… We're not getting married."

"You don't want to marry me", Rachel asked and felt hurt.

"I want to marry you so badly I can't get through with it", Finn said and looked at her. She gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah, but the thought of… of you being stuck here for another year because of me… that makes me sick."

"No", Rachel said and put her hand on his shoulder. "Then come with me okay? We can get married in New York and live in a little shoe-box apartment together. It'll be romantic."

"Do you love me", Finn questioned.

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me the truth and not just something you think I want to hear. Are you a 100% sure you want to marry me?"

"N-no", she stuttered out. "No one is 100% sure of anything."

"I am", Finn told her. "I am that sure that you're something special. That this is just the beginning for you. Okay? Th-that you're gonna do amazing things. But to get there you gotta have these experiences on your own-"

"Wait a minute", Rachel tried to cut in.

"Listen to me. You gotta have these experiences on your own."

"Wait a minute", Rachel cut in again.

"I can't have to be there with you."

"Wait a minute", Rachel cut in for a third time. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm setting you free", Finn said.

"Oh my God", Rachel said and was nearly crying.

"Look, do you know how hard this is for me, how many times I've cried about this?"

"No, I'm not going. I'm not going, not without you."

"You don't have a choice. I can't come with you."

"Well, then I'll stay here."

"Rachel you're gonna have Kurt, Wes and the Crew and that tini-tiny Warbler dude with you. You don't need me there."

"I'll go wherever it is you're going!"

"Fort Benning, Georgia?"

Rachel looked at him in shock and Finn broke eye contact.

"Look I-I need a chance to try and redeem my father, okay?" he said. "I-I-I-"

"Oh my God", Rachel said again. "Oh my God wait a minute. You're joining the army?! Are you insane?! I can't believe that this is happening right now." She started crying.

"It's also one of the places I knew you couldn't follow me", he said sounding a bit guilty. "Look you're… you're gonna get on that train with Kurt okay? And you're gonna go to New York and you're gonna be a star. Without me. That's how much I love you. You know what we're gonna do? Surrender. I know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff. But… But we're just gonna… We're gonna sit here and we're just gonna let go… Okay? And… And let the universe do its thing. And if we're meant to be together then we're gonna be together. Whether it is in a little shoe-box apartment in New York or on the other side of the world. Okay? Will you do that with me? Will you surrender?"

She was still crying and didn't say anything for a bit, but then she told him how much she loved him. Now imagine those last scenes of the season when Rachel goes onto the platform and sees all her friends from Glee but in this universe she isn't the only one there with a bag and the New Directions weren't the only ones there… the Warblers were there too. She saw Thad and Kurt with bags of their own. She hugged everyone and kissed Finn before the trio got onto the train. They found their seats and sat down. The train started moving and they left Lima behind. Rachel looked at Thad and he was smiling from the seat opposite her. She smiled back and took Kurt's hand in hers… but then everything went black because someone had covered her eyes.

"Where are you going", a voice sang in her ear. "Where are you going? Can you take me with you? For my hand is cold and needs warmth, where are you going?"

Rachel smiled and then giggled. She heard Kurt chuckle beside her and she could see again. She turned and saw three people hang on the back of her and Kurt's seats. One of them had purple hair and the other two were both girls. One of them Asian and the other African-American. Rachel looked at Thad and saw him cuddled up with a brown-haired boy.

"Where are you going", the Asian boy behind her asked gently and she sang:

**Far beyond where the horizon lies  
Where the horizon lies  
And the land sinks into mellow blueness  
Oh please, take me with you**

Kurt smiled at her and then the group and sang:

**Let me skip the road with you  
I can dare myself  
I can dare myself  
I'll put a pebble in my shoe  
And watch me walk  
I can walk and walk!**

All seven smiled and sang:

**And I shall call the pebble Dare  
I shall call the pebble Dare  
We will talk, together  
About walking  
Dare shall be carried  
And when we both have had enough  
I will take him from my shoe, singing:  
"Meet your new road!"  
Then I'll take your hand  
Finally glad  
Finally glad  
That you are here  
By my side**

**By my side**  
**By my side**  
**By my side**  
**By my side**

"Rachel", a voice whispered in her ear a few hours later and she woke up and looked up at the young Asian man standing by her and Kurt. "Welcome to New York."

* * *

**Wel that's it for this time my lovelies. :D Thank you for staying with me on this ride and I hope you come along for the next one. This is Eraman signing off. You've been an fantastic audience, good night. - Eraman**

**Lissi47 - Happy you like it and thank you.**


	23. Epilogue (sneak peak?)

**Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot the epilogue?!**

* * *

Wes groaned at the sound of his blinds being pulled up, the sun hitting his face and a happy voice shouting:

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Wes only groaned and turned away from the window. He heard running feet and someone jumped onto his bed. He smiled a bit as he felt this someone crawl up the bed. It was the same each morning so he turned his head slightly and met the lips that were giving him a small peck on his own.

"Rise and shine Precious", the happy voice said and Wes opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend, one Ms. Sunshine Corazon.

"Morning Ray", he answered and she jumped off his bed and skipped out and into the next room. Wes stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and heard a shriek from the other room. He laughed and flung his covers aside and got out of bed. He grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. He stepped inside and started to wash himself. He was almost done when he heard the doors open and low chattering was heard.

"Coming in", a sleepy voice said.

"Be my guest", Wes said calmly and moved a little to the side. The showers could take five people at the same time. They could see each other naked though but no one in the house was bothered by that, they'd been the first week but not after that.

"Morning Doll", Wes said and turned and kissed the other boy on the cheek. Wade smiled happily.

"Morning Precious", he said and Wes stepped out of the shower. He smiled at Thad and Sebastian that were about to enter the showers as well. Wes took his bath robe that Kurt handed him before the pale boy entered the shower as well. Sunshine skipped past him and into the shower, winking at him as she threw her towel in his face. Wes chuckled and headed for their room to get dressed. He dressed in black pants, white shirt, black vest, black tie and black shoes. Then he headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He could hear Sunshine, Unique, Kurt and also Rachel get ready in the bathroom. It always took them and Sebastian the longest to get ready in the mornings. Wes smiled a bit, Sebastian's boyfriend was not as shallow as Sebastian. Wes continued with making breakfast for the crew and looked at the pole that lead to the second and third floor. Thad landed with a small grin on his face.

"I'm getting the hand of this", Thad said and hurried up to Wes to take the plates from his hands to set the tables. Wes gave him a hug and a kiss to the forehead like every morning and Thad beamed at him. As Thad set the table with plates, glasses and cutlery Sebastian entered and he took over the coffee and tea making. The trio had finished everything in time of the girls and Kurt being done.

They all sat down at the table in front of the big windows and door. Their home was an old abandoned fire station. They'd all paid for it together and paid rent as well together. The fire station had three floors. The garage where the trucks used to be had been modernized into a kitchen, common showers, gym and still a garage for Wes' bike and Sebastian's car. The old dressing rooms had been turned into a living room with books, games, a piano and TV-system.

The second floor had three bedrooms. One was for Unique/Wade, the second was Kurt's and the third Rachel's. They had all decorated their rooms and everyone had helped building furniture. It turned out Thad was quite the carpenter. For example he'd made a bed in Rachel's room that could be hidden into the floor so that she could practice her dancing. They did have a dance room on the second floor as well but sometimes when the NYADA sophomores had to practice Rachel couldn't fit.

The third floor had two bedrooms and a guest room. The bedrooms were Weshine's and Thadbastian's. The top floor also had a small tower and that was where they had the music room. There were staircases in the house but Sebastian and Wes had forced the others to let them keep the poles the firemen had used to get down to the trucks and such. Sebastian, Wes, Sunshine and Thad used them all the time… to Kurt's horror because he claimed they ruined their clothes. They had internet, heat and water, everything you needed.

Wes looked around the table and smiled. Sunshine was their little ball of energy and sunshine, their ray of light and that's why they called her Ray. She and Rachel had put all old arguments behind them.

Now I bet you all wonder about the shriek from the other room that morning. She was their alarm clock and woke everyone up. She jumped onto their beds and kissed the boy's cheeks and Unique's. Rachel... she just kissed the top of her head. She did that every morning. It was just her way to show them how much she liked and trusted them. They would all give her a peck back, kiss her temple, cheek or nose or just hug her. Kurt and Wade/Unique hit it off right away too. Wes let Kurt and the girls put him through facials and other 'girly' stuff.

Wes looked at Unique and smiled. She really was a doll and they named her that.

Sebastian was the group's hothead. He was quick to jump to anyone's defense, get into fights, tease his housemates but was no longer a big flirt. He was very protective as well and even though it annoyed them at times… They didn't want him to change, because he wouldn't be their Sebastian if he did.

Kurt was their fashion guru and they had dubbed him Fashion.

Rachel was their little dreamer so that's what they named her, even though Wes still called her Broadway (and Kurt darling).

Thad had gotten stuck with the name Sugarpup because Unique kept calling him that all the time. When Thad asked about it she said that it was because he was so cute and sweet as well as cuddly and adorable as a puppy. At first it had annoyed him but he actually liked being called that now.

Wes was called Precious because that's what he was to them and to the school. Wes smiled at the thought of his 'abnormal' family here in New York.

"What's on your mind Precious", Unique asked as she took a sip from her juice. "You keep staring at me."

"I was just thinking", he said with a soft smile.

"About what", Sunshine asked while she pealed her egg.

"About how lucky I am to have friends like you guys."

"Oh Precious we love you too", Kurt said and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now tell us all about your little trip back home. How is Howard doing?"

Wes smiled and started to tell them of the latest visit home. The bell, the modernized alarm, started ringing and they all jumped up and cleared the table, put everything in the dishwasher and then headed for their rooms to get their bags. Weshine and Thadbastian took the pole-way down and Kurt rolled his eyes at them. They went into the garage and Wes grabbed his helmet and biker outfit on the way.

"Race", he asked Sebastian.

"It's not fair", Sebastian said. "You cheat!"

"I do not!"

"You squirm through the queues on that thing!"

"It's not my fault your Audi is so big."

"Fine, but ya better make sure nothing happens to my baby you cheater."

"I never cheat."

"Enough you two or we'll be late", Unique said as the others headed for Sebastian's car. All but Thad. He took the extra helmet and grinned at Wes. Wes smiled and the two of them got onto his bike.

"My turn tomorrow Sugarpup", Unique called with a smile. The girls and Kurtbastian got into the car and Wes hit the switch to the garage doors.

"See ya at school!" he then called and he and Thad disappeared down the street, heading for NYADA. Thad held on to him tight and Wes smiled. He hoped it would always remain so.


End file.
